Broken Wings
by black dragon
Summary: Evelyn Makekau lived in a rundown house just outside of Kailua Kona Hawaii. When she came home one night to find a stranger had broken into her house and is now lying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. Evelyn must find the courage to help this stranger through his hardships and hopefully teach him how to love again (Malik, OC)
1. Prologue: Break In

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: This idea came after reading a few Malik-Centric fics and found that one of them reminded me of a kid back in my home town who was in the same situation. He (meaning the kid) had lost his arm at the age of 11 and had to learn how to do things with only one arm. He can do martial arts, Kempo, Karate, and Hapkido, draw, play music, and do domestic chores all on his own. I was his tutor in the local art class at the time and he liked the way I used only one hand to draw. (His arm was amputated on his left side just like Malik's) So when I taught him the trick he still uses it today. **

**Now at the age of 18 which is like years after his lost his arm in a car accident I often wondered what became of him. I was there most of the time when he was going through all that recovery process since myself and my step mother used to deal with kids with mental or physical problems. (My step Mother works for the Department of Health's Disabilities Division). Myself having ADHD and can't take pills have different problems of my own but I've learned to overcome them without the help of drugs. This kid did the same with the loss of his arm. **

**Now I've heard that he is on his own going through college on the Mainland and I think has a girl friend now if I recall.**

**Anyways that kid was my main inspiration to do this story for those of you who like Malik in all his splendor I hope this satisfies you. Please remember constructive criticism is welcome just no flamers or outright haters if you don't like then just don't read it! **

**This is the rewritten chapter Prologue and I want to thank my beta for helping me. If only someone can give me some actual fanart...hhhhmmmmmm!**

**On Broken Wings**

**Prologue: Breaking In **

_Baby, don't understand  
Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?  
This time might be the last if fear unless  
I make it all too clear I need you so, oh_

_Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in  
Take these broken wings_

_Mr. Mister - Broken Wings_

You know, it's funny. If someone told you that the man you found lying half dead in your home would be the one to change your life forever, you would probably laugh in their face and tell them to screw off. But, let's face it. Life here ain't all shit's and giggles; sunshine and unicorns. It typically isn't when you live in the 21st century. What, with mounting bills, threats of foreclosure, and people losing their jobs, you generally don't have the time for things that just up and spring into your life. Ergo, common sense usually hit's you like a gong beater and tells you to call the police when a guy spontaneously appears in your living room. Even if they take bloody fucking forever to arrive.

Or at least... Forever to Evelyn Makekau.

Evelyn had just returned home from another hard day at work. Her clothes were filthy, and she smelled of something she couldn't, and really didn't want to identify, and she was in an extremely foul mood. She was the current owner of a very run down house; paid for using some money left to her in her grandfather's will. She'd have preferred to not use the money left to her, however one of the conditions to receiving the money in the first place was that she buy a house for herself; to get herself out from under the oppressing thumb of her parents.

Her parents were nice people and all, but like her, they had financial trouble. The only reason that Evelyn had been living with them in the first place was she didn't have the cash to get a place of her own. All of her money was spent on old college bills, and helping her parents out.

It was a vice. Her parents were greedy, spending any extra money they happened to have on lavish things they really didn't need. Then they would fawn over her grandparents like they were Eden's forbidden fruit, just waiting for the day they passed so they would inherit everything. Money and all.

Thus the reason they got nothing at all.

It was the same with her aunts and uncles. They all wanted her grandfather's money, but they got not a dime of it. And even though the old man had lived a humble life in his little house by the sea, he'd wanted nothing to do with his children; spoiled by their inherent greed, and when Evelyn's grandmother passed away, all of her aunts and uncles swooped in like hungry vultures for the money.

Instead, the money went to her grandfather, and toward his own life insurance.

End of story.

So, when the old man finally died at the age of 87, he knew that the money had to go to someone.

So he gave it to his grandchildren.

Thankfully, said grandchildren wanted nothing to do with their grandfather's hidden wealth. All they wanted was for the old man to be happy. They would be over daily, helping with his garden and daily needs, while also fixing up his little house. Evelyn was among one of the eldest. She and the girls would tend to the housekeeping, since the old man was always too busy to do it himself, while the boys saw to the yard-work and the workshop. What their grandfather was always so busy with? He was a retired mechanic and metal work artist. He was always into his work, seeing to how he could make something look factory new, even if it was over a century in age. The old man had been a mechanical genius, and after 60 years of working with cars, he'd been able to tell what was wrong with one by sound alone; all without the help of computers.

Evelyn even had a picture of him and all of them together. The grandchildren; even great-grandchildren.

The old man had left the money to them on the condition that they use it to get a house. If it was old, they were to fix it up and make it theirs. If they rented, that was their choice as well. But it had to be their own home. Something Evelyn was glad for.

She had bought a rather run down home just six months prior, just outside of Kailua Kona; a small town overshadowed by Mt Hualalai. Located on the western side of the Big Island of Hawai'i. It had a long, winding driveway lined with Ohia Lehua trees, even though the area was dry and arid. She bought the place for the view.

It wasn't a rich house by any standard; not like those further into town, but it was small and she was determined to make it hers. Even if there was paint peeling in places and spots where the floor was rotted through.

It just needed some TLC and some elbow grease.

She glanced around, taking in the night air as she always loved to do. Her face reflected off the sliding glass door as she fumbled for her keys, but with the motion sensor light on, she found them quickly. Turning the lock and letting herself in, the smell immediately hit her.

Something was off.

Before she'd left, she'd cleaned the place up; to try making it more homely and comfortable for when she came home. Now, though? She found the silence quite eerie. Neither her bird, nor her cat was making any noise. That was very unusual, for usually, the cat, Makani would try to play tricks on Sammy the macaw, and the bird would retaliate in kind.

Even in the dark.

When Evelyn flipped the light on, what she found was something she would never be able to forget if she tried.

"My god!"She exclaimed.

The house was in shambles. Things were strewn about as if someone had stumbled into them half drunkenly. Her half-finished bookshelves were knocked askew, and her stuff was all over the floor. And the smell... Phew! Rancid!

But what caught her was the sight of blood.

It was everywhere, dripping from the walls and onto the floor. Shivering, Evelyn moved further into the house, turning more lights on, trying to find anything that could help her locate the source of it.

Fearing that some crazed sunuva had entered her home, she picked up the machete she always kept near the door. She kept it there in case she had to hack away at branches growing too close to her house, but it was very reassuring in that moment in time.

Having grown up in a neighborhood where break-ins were commonplace, Evelyn was no stranger to the concept of having to fight for her home and belongings. She followed the blood trail into the kitchen, machete raised. The blood was even worse there.

It was also where she found him.

The scream that erupted from her throat probably could have woken the dead. She wanted to run as far as possible and not look back again.

There, on the floor, was a man; judging from the build, dressed in some sort of robe. Blood was still gushing from a wound in which is arm was missing; likely a fresh injury from the way it was spraying everywhere.

A low moan was heard from the injured man and Evelyn knew she had to move quickly. Remembering her first aid training from her days as a diver, she ran to the bathroom to gather the needed supplies.

She made a tourniquet around his shoulder, tying it tightly to stem the bleeding; then using the man's sleeve to wrap the injury some, she flicked her hand of the blood and reached for her cellphone. The voice recognition picked up automatically.

"State the number you wish to dial."Came the automated woman's voice.

"911."Was Evelyn's immediate response.

"Dialing..."It rang twice before an operator picked up.

"911, what is your emergency?"The man asked calmly; professionally.

"There is a man on my floor with his arm missing and bleeding all over the place. He needs an ambulance quickly."Evelyn's words were somewhat jumbled as she tried to keep calm.

"Alright. I need an address, and I will have one sent as soon as possible."The operator said. Evelyn gave directions as she checked under the bleeding man's hood for a pulse. It was weak, but there. Pulling the hood off completely gave way to an ashen figure with dark hair, long and unkempt; with a shaggy beard and darkly rimmed eyes.

The sound of sirens filled her ears just moments later. Leaving the man's side, she returned her machete to it's place and stepped outside, waving her arm over her head to catch the attention of the EMTs. Pointing them toward the downed man, she gave her report to the police when they questioned her.

After they took the man away, she finally saw the total extent of the damage. The clean-up was not easy, and she was very glad she didn't have any carpets to ruin. The mess was cleaned in record time, the blood not given the chance to cool and smell.

But underneath it all...

"Are those burn marks?"She asked no one.

Shrugging it off, she set to work, really scrubbing at the blood stains. Evelyn was glad she'd taken the time to call ahead to her workplace, because with the break in, and the clean-up, she wouldn't have made it in on time after she finally got to bed.

As she finished up, Evelyn heard shuffling in another room. Silently fearing there was someone else in her house, even after the cops checked it over, she inched the door open...

Only for a pale ball of feathers to start circling around her head like a demented satellite. It was Sammy the parrot, trying to seek comfort from that great bloody scare. She waited, then plucked the young bird out of the air, setting her down on her own shoulder, petting and humming gently.

Makani chose that time to make his presence known, sliding himself across her legs, rubbing his head against her. Seeing he was looking for comfort as well, Evelyn picked the feline up gently in her arms. Makani purred in contentment, not wanting to be put down again. Seeing no choice, she brought them up to bed with her, the clean-up done and over with.

As she settled down, though, Evelyn's thoughts inevitably turned to the man who's blood had stained her floors in the first place...

Who's life now hangs uncertainly in the balance.

TBC

**A/n: Ok I've read alot of fics where Altair was the one who went to the future and met an OC. Well I decided to try something different and write my own time travel story. This one about Malik instead of Altair so it is what if story and hopefully I don't suck too much with it. And I will try my best to edit it. Sorry but no promises remember read and give constructive criticism no flamers. **

**P.S. I want to thank Shadowed Novice for proofreading this fic I really needed the help. You are da best! (slight pidgin from Hawaii for ya) **


	2. Chapter 1: Man of Mystery

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 1: Man Of Mystery**

"Are you serious!" said a boy about 17.

David Kelekipi was only 17 years of age, but he was not an ordinary boy, and he is also Evelyn's closest friend since moving to Kona eight years ago.

"Yes I am serious Dave he was bleeding out on my floor with his arm hacked off," Evelyn replied.

David was sitting in Evelyn's kitchen like he always does after school. Evelyn was his good friend and they always talk about random stuff like David's girlfriends or in this case the man in the kitchen.

"Whoa did the cops ever found out where he came from and how he got in?" Dave asked adjusting his sleeve.

David had his left arm amputated at the age of eleven years old because of a car accident. Which later got infected with a sort of flesh eating bacteria.

As a result he had to learn how to work with only one arm.

When Evelyn took him in he was one of those kids who did not feel like he belonged . His parents were worried that he would become a recluse, but Evelyn helped him through his troubles and he eventually learned to do things on his own. In the end they became best friends almost like siblings.

So when Evelyn told him about the man and the break in he was really surprised.

"No, the cops could not figure out what had happened to him. Only that he suddenly appeared bleeding on my floor," Evelyn was frustrated by that account as she gotten up and went to fix the leak in the sink. Sammy the blue gold Macaw clung to her shoulder as she tightened the valve for the kitchen sink.

David only sighed as he looked around the room. Makani was busy making his presence known by rubbing against Dave's leg. The boy rolled his eyes and scratched the cat behind the ears.

Dave is about six feet in height with a lean build. His fair skin and dark hair is a stark contrast to his ethnicity which is Native Hawaiian, Filipino, Chinese and Korean. He looks really Asian and his mother blames his father's side for his fair skin. Even if both his parents are darker then him.

He wore a pair of baggy jeans along with a brown shirt with that said 'Kukio' on it advertising where his parents worked. His back pack with his usual change of clothes could be found near his leg and serving as a bed for Makani.

Evelyn on the other hand wore a very large and baggy shirt since she slept in most of the day after calling into work. It was a good thing that she did for she was dead tired. She had slept all through the afternoon and into the early evening when Dave came over.

Evelyn is slightly shorter then Dave about five seven and has a darker complexion. She has light brown skin with dark black locks that are streaked with light gold from the sun giving her a sort of bird feather look. Dave often teased Evelyn that she looks like a hawk. Because her hair is often wild no matter how much she tries to tame it. Her eyes also a dark brown almost black which makes her look rather ordinary by local standards. She has a slim athletic build resulting from working various out door jobs including a dive instructor, park ranger, county worker and janitor. That does not stop a lot of the men at work form staring at her.

Dave could say that Evelyn was good looking. To him she was the older sister that he wished he had. They had grown up together and as such they could tell each other anything. David would tease Evelyn about her lack of a social life, but he understood why she rarely goes out. Evelyn currently works at Island Naturals a local health food store down in the main industrial area of Kona.

She normally works in the back with all the storage stuff and receiving various goods from vendors and putting them into storage.

Today she was glad she called in and told her boss of the situation.

Now that her house was cleaned she could finally relax and enjoy the rest of her day. That and the next day she is normally off anyways so she was free for the weekend.

She and Dave would hang out together on Evelyn's days off which was normally the weekends.

So it was also this day that Evelyn received a phone call from the police.

"It is probably about last night's break in," Evelyn said as she picked up her cell.

"Hello?" Evelyn said.

"_Hello Ms. Makekau this is Officer Poe-Poe I am calling regarding the break in from last night," _the man on the other line said.

Evelyn remembered the local officer a young man who interviewed her about what had happened the night before.

"Yes, what can I help you with Officer?" Evelyn asked.

"_Hi I just wanted to let you know that we did not manage to identify the man we apprehend last night. However he is still alive at the hospital and seeing as we can't identify who he is maybe you can help once he wakes up," _the officer said on the other line.

"Me? Why me? I don't know who this guy is?" Evelyn replied shocked.

"_I know ma'am but we can't seem to find any family members nearby. So until we can find out who he is you're the only person we know who has any contact with him." _The officer replied.

"He was unconscious when I found him and bleeding out on the floor!" Evelyn shot back.

"_I'm sorry ma'am but we need your help and take this as a way for him to pay your back for saving his life,"_ The Officer said on the other line.

Evelyn sighed she really wanted to not deal with that guy any more. But it looks as if fate has other plans for her.

"Fine which hospital is he at?"

"_He is at Kona General Hospital since it was the closest one. He is in really critical condition so we had to fly specialists from O'ahu over to help treat him. You will get more information there," _once again Evelyn sighed.

"Alright, _Fine_ I will deal with him. I will come over tomorrow if that is fine with you," Evelyn replied.

"_Thank you for your cooperation the doctor will fill you in once you get there," _and Evelyn said her farewell before hanging up the phone.

Evelyn wanted to throw her phone across the room as she growled in her throat.

"What is it Evee?" Dave asked from his chair.

"That was the Police Department. They wanted me to be there when that man woke up. Apparently he does not have any family here and they wanted me to fill that role," she said.

"That is kind of unusual for the cops. Normally they just call Interpol if they can't find this person's family," Dave said

"Yeah I know I personally found it very strange," Evelyn replied. Sammy cawed her agreement.

"Yeah to bug you to keep an eye on this guy instead of asking another cop what the hell is that all about?" Dave said as he sat down on the couch. Being mindful of the weak floor.

"I have no idea! All I know is that who ever thought of doing that is an idiot." Evelyn said as she slowly gotten up to make her way to the kitchen.

"So when are you going?" asked Dave.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm off from work so I should be able to visit the man in the mean time," she said.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do tonight?" Dave asked.

"Up for a Movie?" she asked.

"Shoot which one?" Dave asked as Evelyn looked through her DVD's, "How about 'The Kingdom'"

KONA GENERAL HOSPITAL THE FOLLOWING MORNING.

Evelyn waited near the I.C.U. Dave had gone off to use the bathroom while she waited for her turn near the check in station. The nurse there was rather young probably fresh out of med school. She wore a pink med uniform and was busy waiting for her shift to end. Evelyn could tell by the way she constantly tapped her fingers on the desk and looked at her phone. She glared daggers at the girl and waited till it was her turn before walking up to the counter.

"Can I help you Miss?" the nurse said bored.

"Yes, I am here to see the man that was brought in two days ago with the missing arm?" Evelyn said in a even tone trying not to be annoyed at the girl behind the desk.

"One moment please," the nurse said as she typed into the computer.

After about a minute the nurse turned back to her.

"Alright I have it right here a John Doe that was found in someone's home with a missing appendage. Are you Evelyn Makekau?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Evelyn," and Evelyn produced her I.D.

The nurse took a look at it and made a copy of it in the scanner before handing it back to her.

"Ok Evelyn we have him in room 216 the doctor has already notified me of your visit. If you could fill this out please," she said handing Evelyn the paperwork so she can sign it.

Once that was done Dave had finally gotten out of the bathroom and had to fill his own paperwork. Together they both made their way towards room 216 on the second floor of the three story hospital.

When both Evelyn and David approached the door they found to their surprise two police officers standing guard right outside.

"Um ok?" Evelyn said as they looked at her.

Then the door opened and a third officer came out followed by the doctor. Evelyn and David both stood there waiting while they finished their conversation in whispers. Then finally when the Officer left the doctor turned towards the two.

"Aloha you must be Evelyn, Officer Poe-Poe told me of your visit this morning," the Doctor said shaking their hands.

"Yeah, he said they wanted me to look after the patient...John Doe?" Evelyn said.

"Ah yes, about that! Here come with me so that way he can get some rest and we can discuss this in my office." the Doctor said.

They walked further down the hall past many rooms till finally they reached a single office door with the Doctor's name on it. He opened the door and ushered them in before closing it. As soon as it was closed he sighed as he put his clipboard down and pulled out a file.

"Look Doctor about paying for this guy I don't have..." Evelyn began figuring that it was about payment and insurance.

"You don't have to pay for his stay Ms. Makekau the county has already paid for it. After all he did break into your home and bled all over the floor which brings me to my other topic about our John Doe. You see we contacted the FBI to see if he was on their list and the various government agencies that are responsible for both immigration, and Homeland Security. Unfortunately we can't find any trace of John Doe. It seems as if he doesn't exist and we even did DNA testing to see if we can find him. The only thing we found is that he is of Middle Easter Descent and that is all. Try as we might we even contacted Interpol and had someone check him over yesterday. Unfortunately they haven't found any trace of his identity anywhere," the Doctor replied.

"What are you saying that he could be some sort of terrorist or something?" Evelyn shot up out of her chair in shock.

"No, from the looks of it his wounds are reminiscence of some accident or attack. It could just mean that he was probably running away from someone and hid in your home. How he got in is still a mystery," the Doctor said.

"You're telling me? I have no clue except that I found the guy in my house in the middle of the night bleeding to death," Evelyn replied.

"By stopping the bleeding you managed to save his life. I figured since you are the first person who saw him maybe you can be the one to make him feel comfortable," the Doctor suggested.

"You've got to be shitting me?" Evelyn replied looking outraged.

"I'm sorry but I am not joking," the Doctor replied.

"I'm sorry what?" David replied back having lost the conversation.

"Come on Doc don't play with me! The guy doesn't even know me! I don't know him. So why would you even suggest having him stay with me?" Evelyn shot back.

"I am being serious when I said that you need to take him home with you when he is able. Homeland Security thinks that the first person who saw him might be the one who can help him. Right now he is critically injured and in need of medical treatment. When he is recovered enough we want him to move in with you," the Doctor said.

"Um you know that I can refuse right?" Evelyn said.

"I know, but until the federal government can decide on a place for him. Or if and when his family contacts us then we can decide his fate. We even sent an Ads in the paper and on the news as to the whereabouts of his identity. Until then your place is the only place we know of that is secure enough to hold him." the Doctor said.

"Um you do know that I am not a hotel or a government safe house right? My place is falling apart as it is!" Evelyn said.

"I know that but that is what they told me as much as I wanted to protest about it. You see the poor guy has to go through therapy to be able to live with that one arm but they refused," the Doctor protested.

"Why did they refuse?" David asked.

"I do not know, maybe they don't want to cover the cost? But that part is total B.S. What gets me is that John Doe's injuries are real recent so that means the psychological trauma is still going to be there when he wakes. I don't know if he is aware that he has lost his arm or how he is coping. The Therapy sessions are there to help him deal with the loss of that limb. If the government refuses to help him then I am at a loss," the Doctor replied.

"Alright fine if the government said so, I guess I am stuck with him. So am I going to get paid for all of this?" Evelyn replied.

"Yes, expenses will be paid and you can spend some time with him as you wish, or you can continue to work your regular job. They've already contacted your work place to let them know that you have volunteered to be a safe house for your friend." he said.

"Alright Doctor you win so what are his injuries other then the obvious?" Evelyn said trying to keep all her teeth from falling out with her grinding.

"Let's see...amputation, severe concussion, broken ribs, a staff infection from the amputation. Several stab wounds, a severe case of blood loss, and had to gather some bone fragments because whoever cut his arm off did a sloppy job so that is why he has a serious staff infection, high fever, and pneumonia. The stab wounds look as old as the amputation so they could have happened at the same. The stitching had to be redone though. So I don't know what is going on with this guy, but he had some serious problems that we are only now fixing. I guess he came from a poor family so they could not get insurance. But then again he could have gotten Quest or Obama care. If he is from an immigrant family then they are probably not aware of the Health Care benefits of this country," the Doctor said.

Evelyn did not look happy at what the doctor told her and neither was Dave.

The Doctor then escorted them out of the office towards the room with the two guards. Nodding to them he ushered both David and Evelyn into the room. When they entered the first thing that hit Evelyn's nose was the sterile smell and the smell of antiseptics.

The man was in a bed by himself with the window barely holding any light into the room. The curtains were drawn to a close to allow him to rest. But Evelyn could clearly see the bandage around his head where the doctors probably stitched up a cut on the back of his head. His chest was exposed showing the bandages that covered the stump of his arm (or where his arm should have been) and across his middle.

The blanket covered the lower half of his body from the chest bandages on down. So Evelyn didn't get the chance to see anything out of the ordinary.

From looking at David he thought the same thing when he looked at the man. His breathing was even as there was various machines hooked up to him. An I.V. ran all the way down to his remaining arm while different monitors were there to make sure he never fell into cardiac arrest. There was a blood drip from a nearby blood bag also added to his remaining arm. The poor guy looked like he had been through a war zone and still lived. His face was hidden behind a face mask helping him breathe. Two tubes coming from his ribs were draining fluid from his lungs into clear containers. The constant beeping was the only sound that filled the silence while Evelyn looked at the man that would soon be her guest at her home.

Though something about him seems to draw her to him. She did not know why but Evelyn guessed it was the fact that he was a man who needed help and ended up in her home of all things. She wanted to touch him to see if he was real as she reached her hand out to touch him..._what the hell are you thinking!_ Her mind raged.

Evelyn pulled back and turned away from the bed and then back at the doctor. She nodded her head and he let them out while the man breathed through the tubes and monitors around him. Unaware of his visitors.

BACK AT EVELYN'S HOUSE

"You've got to be kidding me! That dude is like totally messed up!" David said as he paced around Evelyn's home.

"Tell me about it," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah, a concussion, broken ribs, missing arm and did you see those _tubes!_ Man that guy was probably in a war zone or something to have that much crap happen to him. Either that or he works at someplace that is hazardous to your health. Shit that guy is messed up!" Dave continued to rant while Evelyn made them both lunch.

It sucks to find that you are force to harbor a man you did not know, but Evelyn has lived alone for a long time. A roommate would be nice, but not some John Doe that does not know she existed. At least someone who can call and say that they are interested in renting a room or something (not like Evelyn advertised something like that anyways) but she is stuck having to think of how this is going to work.

Later during the day drew her towards her storage room which she was just storing boxes till she cleaned out the other storage room under the house. She and Dave managed to get all of the stuff out and cleaned up while she reorganized under the house.

It took a good portion of the day but in the end they managed to do it. When they cleared it out there was at least space for Evelyn to put a bed. She herself sleeps on a small box spring mattress so she would have to find one for her guest.

As it was she was not looking forward to whoever it was that is moving in with her by force. She would often call the government agency responsible to complain but no one answered the phone. Growling she would often slam the phone down or want to chuck her cell phone into the wall. She would often check up on the guy and ask the doctor about his opinion and the Doctor would give updates on his health. But over all it was all nerve wracking for Evelyn as she drank from her coffee. Days could not get any worse then this...

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 He's Awake

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter : He's Awake**

_1191 A.D._

_It has been nearly a week since Malik Al-Sayf has been made a Dai and sent to Jerusalem of all places. The original Rafiq has died of old age and so that left a vacant opening. Al-Mualim has declared Malik as the new Dai of the Bureau in Jerusalem. _

_When he gotten there he was surprised at how messy this place is. Things were all over the floor and cracks were along the walls. Unable to climb through the roof Malik resorted to using the shop door on the side._

_The shop itself was also a disaster. _

_The man who lived here before was a map maker and as such Malik had taken up the skill as a boy. Seeing as he always loved to draw he became a skilled cartographer. It also helps when trying to map out the best routes to a target or plan ones escape. The place was littered with broken or empty bottles and parchment all over the floor. _

_Malik had a lot of work to do. _

_Shaking his head in agitation he began to move around and inspect his new headquarters all the while fingering the small stump on his left side. The ghost of his left arm still lingers in his mind after weeks of recovery. He absentminded his whole inspection and found that the place was absolutely filthy and there was no place for the Assassin's to rest. Here and there insects and rats scurried through the storage rooms and the kitchen had seen better days. The bathing room is not worth bathing in seeing as it was covered in filth and not worth washing ones body when came time for prayer. _

_Malik shook his head in disbelief. _

_A man who was trained by the Assassins living in a place like this ridiculous!_

_Yet when he attempted to clean up he keeps forgetting that he only has one arm. _

_His frustration grew as he tried to pick things up and put them away. He was often forced to sleep in the novice resting area because his own sleeping quarters was a sight to behold. The bed was a mess and smelled as if it was used more often then not as a waste bin. Trying to get dressed for the day was also an event and a half and at times he would give up and just walk around nearly naked. _

_The others who pass by would see him shirtless or nearly naked, and had to help him get dressed or even to go to the bathroom. It was embarrassing and frustrating at the same time. _

_Yet all the while he tries to forget the events that led to his predicament in the first place. His grief and his burning sadness for the loss of his younger brother Kadar and the growing hatred of Altair, the man who left them behind. It was few and far between that other Assassins would visit his bureau and those that did would often times pick and make fun of the cripple. _

_Malik's bitterness also added to it as he tried to find something he can do with one hand. Heck even he even tried to cook which was required of a Rafiq or a Dai. That often times ended in disaster as he would constantly drop things since the kitchen area was too filthy to even attempt to cook. So that left him with having to go out and buy his food. _

_Even then it was hard as he was constantly knocked over and pushed aside. Some even push him so hard that his stub of an arm would become inflamed because the stitches would pull. _

_Malik would wince when people would rob him constantly because he has not learned to balance properly and would stumble. He can't run because his balance was off and the teasing of others was enough that he would often times try not to cry in his sleep. He tried to say his prayers to Allah but bending over was difficult for him. Getting up was nearly impossible. _

_Malik just wanted to curl up and die like he was supposed to, but he felt as if Allah would not grant him that mercy. _

_So it was a day like this that he found himself in the Bureau trying to clean the empty ink pots out of the dusty shelves. A group of Novice Assassins came through the roof laughing and shoving each other as it was. Malik growled as he yelled at them about their manners and discretion. Instead of respecting him they only laughed at him and muttered 'Yes Dai' in a mocking manner. _

_Only very few would take pity on him and it angered him more to see such disrespect. _

_Each night he would throw a fit because he is unable to sleep properly in his own quarters. Things were thrown about his bed seeing as it was dusty and filled with what ever animal piss and crapped on it. _

_Trying to send his reports was even worse because he can't get a bird to cooperate with him. Screaming in frustration he would send blotchy reports via messenger to Al-Mualim which were filled with blots from not being able to hold down the paper long enough to write. _

_The beard that was growing on Malik was a headache and it itched. Trying to use a knife with one hand to shave was a chore on its own. He would constantly cut himself and curse while doing it. It was hard and he would throw the knife away in frustration. Burying his face in his one remaining hand he would often feel the tears prickling his eyes. _

_His bandages were the hardest to deal with since they had to be changed constantly. _

_He tried to change them himself but would often times ask one of the other Assassin's if they were around to help him. More often then not they would refuse and laugh at his predicament. _

_The infection that came from it was a hard one. _

_After nearly five weeks of running the Bureau Malik became ill. _

_He could not change the bandages himself and so his wounds became infected. They caused him to have a high fever, but he never let that show and he would never show it to the other Assassin's in the bureau. _

_Then after the sixth week a bird had arrived from Masyaf and Malik had trouble getting the bird to cooperate so he can retrieve his message. When he finally did and returned the bird to its coop (three hours later). He was more then mortified to find that the person whom his hatred showed was coming to his Bureau. _

_Altair_

_He had never wanted to see that man's face again! Even if he was docked down to the rank of Novice he had never wanted to see him at all! He wanted nothing to do with the man and never wanted to deal with him. The burning hatred within him was only fueled by his fever. Coughing Malik struggled to even see what he was doing. Sweat poured from his face as he walked out to see if he could cool himself down with the fountain outside. _

_Splashing water on his face with his remaining hand he dipped his head under to cool him down. _

_To no avail. _

_He stared at his reflection in the water. The sunken features of the man he once was staring back at him. His haphazard beard and his long shaggy locks. Feeling angry he smashed his reflection with his hand. The man who ruined his life is coming and he has nothing for him. _

_Well he would get nothing. _

_Hearing the distant call for prayer for all Muslims Malik went to find his rug and clean himself up...as best he can before doing his prayers. _

_THREE DAYS LATER_

_The bird was often three days ahead of its intended and so Malik waited till that familiar white shadow came over the railing. His fever was getting worse so he was forced to sleep near the fountain. When he had risen with the sun he was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to sleep some more. _

_Only when he washed his face and said his morning prayers that a familiar white blur came into his bureau. _

_Altair dropped down from the rafters his robes flaring with the breeze upon landing. _

"_Peace Malik," he said casually noticing that his eyebrow went up at the man's appearance. _

"_Your Presence deprives me of both, What do you want!" Malik growled. He was really not feeling good right now. _

"_Al-Mualim has asked..." Altair began. _

"_Has asked you to perform some menial task in an effort to redeem yourself, so be out with it!" growing more annoyed Malik wanted nothing to do with this man. _

"_Al-Mualim has ordered me to assassinate Talal," he said_

"_Ah yes the slave trader *Cough* well do what it is that *Cough, Cough* novices do but do it quietly!" he rasped as he began to cough yet again. _

_Altair looked concerned but Malik glared at him and the man quickly vanished leaving him alone. _

_Sometime later a group of novices arrived and began to laugh and joke again much to Malik's annoyance. He yelled at them for silence but they ignored him. His voice had gone hoarse and only a whisper could escape his throat. Getting even more frustrated Malik once again tried to write a letter of complaint to Al-Mualim about the misdeeds of his Novices. And once again he had no reply. _

_The man was so tired and sore that he wanted nothing more then to lay down and sleep the day away. _

_As he tried to prepare for the night Altair appeared again. This time he looked as if he finished he report. And after reporting to him Malik gave him a feather even though he expressed his dissatisfaction for the report. _

"_Go rest, cry in a corner, do whatever it is you do I don't care just do it quietly!" with that Malik slammed his book shut and dropped it. _

_Cursing he picked it up and placed it back on the shelf before getting up to say his evening prayers and going to bed. _

_It was not till the afternoon of the following day that Malik heard the bells sound in the streets. Rolling his eyes and coughing he tried to remain calm but the boiling anger came flowing back to him as he struggled to get dressed. When he emerged Altair was already waiting and gave his report and his feather. _

"_Talal proved to be no problem..." he said. _

"_Look at you such arrogance! You had done your job well so well in fact that...THE ENTIRE CITY KNOWS!" Malik shouted at him his voice was completely gone at this point. _

_Coughing the man held his hand to his mouth to cover his sickness. _

_Looking shocked Altair could only stare at the man as he glared at him with enough hatred that the other met it full force. _

"_You have till after dark and then I want you out do you understand!" Malik seethed as even his voice betrayed him. _

_Sighing Altair left and with the rising moon. Malik sat there waiting till he was completely gone before making his way towards the fountains yet again. _

_Stripping down with difficulty he looked at his inflamed stump and saw it dripping puss and blood. _

_Feeling angry he cut the bandages away and tried to clean the wound. _

_The only thing he ended up doing was cutting off the stitches and watching his arm start to bleed out when he cut too deep. _

_It oozed darkly as Malik cursed under his breath. Getting up he made his way towards his chambers where he knew there was some clean bandages. He felt himself grow weaker as he made his way to the filthy bed. _

_There was blood stains from his stump on the sheets. Malik walked towards the shelf near the bed to find the bandages but before he even made it. The world began to grow fuzzy and before he can catch himself he fell towards the shelves. _

_And knew no more. _

2014 A.D.

It was one of the days that Evelyn has decided to visit the mysterious John Doe. Normally she visits three times a week as per the doctor's orders. Recently however because she went back to work Evelyn could only visit in the late afternoon, or on her days off.

Today she was not looking forward to seeing John Doe again. The guy had been asleep for nearly a month with him fighting off the infection. The I.V. Attached to his remaining arm was filled with antibiotics and other fluids to keep him hydrated. They had already removed the blood sacs and the oxygen mask. So that left only the tubes attached to his lungs to drain out the fluid form the pneumonia and the various monitors that shown his life signs.

So far his heart rate is steady showing that he is in a deep sleep but still recovering. His breathing has gone down to a normal rhythm so the doctors are not too worried about him. However the guards still remain at his door just in case.

Evelyn had called her brother Alex who served in the Middle East if he could come home when the man wakes up. Her brother assured her that if he can clear it with his superiors then that would be possible.

Evelyn doubts it would happen.

She watched as the nurse came in to change the bandages on the man's stump and cleaned out the remaining puss and blood.

"He should be fine," the nurse said.

Evelyn looked down at his face masked by his beard that had been there since the day she met him. Cut haphazardly and looking more like a hacked bush then a beard.

It made him look like a hermit or one of those terrorists from on T.V.

_Hell the guy could pass as someone from I.S.I.S. or Al-Qaeda_ she thought.

She began to read and as such she had failed to notice a change in the monitors.

Or the man's eyes begin to stir.

MEANWHILE

_Am I dead?_ Malik asked himself.

The bed beneath him felt too soft to be his own bed. The sheets smelled too clean and he felt something prickling his arm. Though he felt too weak to do anything about it he wondered where he was.

Then everything came flashing back to him.

_His brother's death_

_The attack on Masyaf_

_The loss of his arm_

_His demotion to Dai of Jerusalem _

_Altair_

_His sickness_

_And his fall_

Malik could only feel that he was in some sort of bed being cared for by someone. But the thing that bothers him was the constant beeping noise and how dark the room seems behind closed eyelids.

_How long was I out?_ He thought to himself.

Slowly he began to move his remaining arm.

MEANWHILE

Evelyn noticed right away that the man started to awaken. She could feel a shift in the sheets as she looked up from her book. Her feet were propped on the bed while she read.

Only when she felt the bed start to shift a bit did she put the book down and put her feet off the bed. She could see the man's hand shift a bit before a groan could be heard.

"Hey now its alright you're safe now," Evelyn said softly to him.

The man slowly opened his eyes and stared at Evelyn. Though they are fogged by weakness Evelyn found them to be attractive in every sense. He looked around for a bit before looking back at her. Then seemingly satisfied again he fell back into a blissful sleep.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When he opened his eyes the first thing Malik noticed was that he was indeed in some sort of room.

But it was not his own.

Then he felt someone gently take his hand. From the way they held him he could tell it was a woman. He could hear her speak to him in a language he is not too familiar with, but it came out as muffled to his ears. He stared at her for a few minutes trying to focus his eyes but he was too weak to do so. Finding that he was safe for the moment he fell back into a blissful sleep.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Well he will be going in and out of consciousness for sometime which is a good sign that he is on the road to recovery." the Doctor said.

"How long till he fully awakens?" Evelyn asked him.

"Probably not for another week or so if his progress stays at the same pace. But even then we have to monitor him till he recovers enough to be moved out of the hospital," the Doctor said.

"I understand," Evelyn said.

"In the meantime we have already given him his shots so he should be good to go. If he indeed came from a third world country then he probably has not had all of his vaccinations. So we did it for him so he should be alright as far as I am concerned." The Doctor replied.

"Alright so when can I come back?" Evelyn asked.

"Well you might want to come back here everyday from now on, so he can get familiar with your face," the Doctor replied.

"Alright see you in a bit doctor," Evelyn said getting up slowly and shaking his hand.

BACK HOME

Evelyn thankfully had managed to find a mattress for her guest and had redone the room so it would feel more comfortable for him. She did not want to hang any paintings on the wall because he might not want to see them. So she had left the room bare of anything. A dresser and hangers were in the closet along with a chair and a T.V. The T.V. was Dave's idea since he has to learn how it works anyways. A DVD/Blue ray player was placed under the T.V. In case he wanted to watch some movies from bed. In all his room was ready for him.

Evelyn did not know how to react to someone like that in her life. She did not know how he would react to finding out that he is some sort of prisoner until the government could figure out what to do with him.

"Hey Eevee!" a familiar voice said and Dave shown himself in the door.

"Hey!" Evelyn said.

"I got your text so mystery man is awake?" he asked.

"Not quite Doctor said that he would start to become more aware in a week or so. So they said that it is a good sign that he is recovering," Evelyn replied.

"That's good right so all we have to do is hide the guns and the knives..." Dave said jokingly.

"DAVID!" Evelyn said laughing and the boy shrugged. His single arm lifted up to show his joking nature.

"Well all we can do is wait and see what happens." Evelyn replied.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 Language Barriers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**A/n: If my translations are wrong please let me know I had to look it up on google and various web sites for a few simple phrases. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 03 Language Barriers**

A week has passed and Evelyn was waiting for the day when John Doe would wake up. She was nervous as well as excited at the same time. John Doe was due to wake up at any time and she did not want to miss it. Dave is with her this time as they waited for him to move from his position on the bed.

The monitors beeped while he slept and already his beard had grown longer. It made him look rather Amish in appearance even with his shaggy hair. The doctor had already removed the head bandage and the tubes that pumped out fluid from his lungs so all he had left was the I.V.

And the heart monitor.

Slowly as the day wore on Evelyn was starting to think that today was not the day he would be waking.

"Man we should get going," Dave said and was just about to get up when something caught their eye.

John Doe started to wake.

A soft groan could be made out from his pale lips as eyes began to open again. Groggily he opened them to both Dave and Evelyn and for the first time Evelyn could see how dark and beautiful they really are. They held their gaze with such an intensity that they both thought that they would be lost in their wonder.

Then he spoke though his voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "_Anya Ana?"_

Both Evelyn and Dave looked at each other and mouthed 'Oh shit!'

"_Anya Ana?" _the man asked again a little louder.

"Um we don't speak your language can you speak English?" Dave asked.

"_Min Anto?"_ the man asked again.

"Um we don't understand you?" Dave said.

The man thought for a moment and looked around at the room that they were in. He finally turned his eye to the I.V. Strapped to his arm.

He pointed to the tube.

"Um that is an I.V. It is to help keep water in your body," Evelyn said.

"_eye vee?"_ he said and they nodded.

Then the doctor entered the room.

"Ah good I see he is awake," the said.

"_Min Anto?"_ John Doe said.

The doctor shook his head, "Oh dear," he said and quickly walked out and mentioned for someone to enter.

Another man entered the room he was dressed in a pair of loose pants and a white T-Shirt. It was plain but his military buzz cut was not something to be trifled with.

Again the man asked the same question and this time the military man answered. Relieved that he finally can understand the man he asked his questions again. And this time the man answered as best as he can. Some he had to rephrase judging by the sound of it but after a while he seemed satisfied. He then turned to the people in the room.

"Well this is interesting," he said.

"What is it Alex?" Evelyn asked glad that her brother could be with them.

Alex shrugged with a smile, "Well this guy is a raving lunatic and on some serious drugs. He says he does not remember how he had gotten into your kitchen Eevee," Alex said.

"Really? So he just was stoned and decided he was going to hack his own arm off and wonder into my kitchen?" Evelyn replied.

"Actually like I said before his arm was already cut off before he ended up in your kitchen." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, crap, ok then how the hell are we supposed to communicate if I can't speak his language?" Evelyn replied.

"You're going to have to figure that one out on your own," the Doctor replied.

The man decided to speak again and Alex decided to translate for him.

"What did he say?" Dave asked.

"He just wanted to know what we are talking about," Alex said, "So I translated that we have a language problem where his host will not be able to understand him," Alex replied.

"Oh," Dave said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dave asked.

"Well he still has another week or two of recovery before he can be removed from the hospital. But that is all I can do for him." the Doctor said.

"Why another week or so?" asked Dave.

"I want to make sure that we gotten rid of all the fluid in his lungs. I have to perform some tests to make sure that everything is in working order before he can be fully released then he has to come back every two weeks to make sure that stump of his has not reopened and there are no further problems," The doctor replied.

When the man asked a question again Alex answered for him.

Nodding in understanding the man then turned to the window. Dave had opened it up to allow him to see outside.

"Well I have to take my leave I have other patients to tend to, so you can stay here till visiting hours are over and then if you like you can come in tomorrow," The doctor said.

"Thanks Doc," said Evelyn as he walked out.

Turning to Alex Evelyn gave him a hug, "Thanks for coming Alex," she said.

"Hey anything for my younger sister. So this is him huh?" he said pointing to the man on the bed looking out the window.

"Yeah, found him bleeding on my floor in my kitchen. I don't know what to do with him other then figure out what he is saying," Evelyn replied.

"Well I am only here for a couple of days on leave that is all I had gotten from my superiors. And judging from what that man said he is just as confused as I am with how he had gotten here." Alex replied.

"Really? Who is he? And where is he from?" asked Evelyn.

"Well let me ask him," with that Alex stood up and walked over to the man.

Sitting down in front of him he began to ask a series of questions and the man answered back as much as he can answer. When he started coughing due to his rough voice Alex handed him a cup of water to help him out. He then began to talk extensively until Alex asked another question. He was only met with a simple answer and that was what had Alex frown at him. The man shrugged and talked again. Nodding Alex stood up and walked towards Evelyn and Dave.

"Well I know where he was from but I did not get his name. He does not trust me and I can understand. He says he is from Jerusalem that is where he was last, or at least what he last remembers. I asked about how he had lost his arm and why he was wounded. He explained that he had gotten into an accident with his brother and friend about a week or two before he moved. He had just recently moved to Jerusalem when he was not feeling good. Next thing he knows he's here and he wanted to know where here is," Alex replied.

"Ok, did you tell him?" Dave asked.

"Yeah and he thinks I am lying...well at least till he looked out the window. Then when I told him again who he is, he went silent. It was as if he does not know what to do with himself. I will swing on by tomorrow before I leave to see what else I can get from him. Hopefully I can help him to understand his situation better," with that Alex walked out leaving Evelyn and Dave there with John Doe.

John Doe however was not looking at them but rather his gaze was turned outwards towards the ocean and the passing vehicles. His eyes shown nothing but Evelyn and David could tell that something is up.

A knock at the door had them both looking at the nurse to announce that Visiting hours were over for the day. Bidding farewell both turned and left John Doe to his thoughts while the door shut behind them.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When the group left Malik was lost in thought. His mind reeling from the revelations revealed to him just now.

_I am not in Jerusalem anymore...in fact I am not in the Holy Land anymore. This place...this Kona is totally different from Jerusalem. For starters the forests are far too lush here like those in Europe perhaps? No that can't be right the man...Alex he said his name was said this place was on the other side of the world. The Far East perhaps? Not many people have explored that part of the world so it would make sense. _

_But the language is far too different. English? That is not the English I am used to hearing. _

_Perhaps it is a different dialect? I'm not too sure but I would want to find out. _

_When he was asked for my name I wisely remained silent. I do not trust these people yet so I do not know how far their hospitality would go before they discover that I was an assassin. _

At least when Malik asked where he was found Alex told him of his discovery in the kitchen of his sister Evelyn.

_The woman that I am told I would be staying with. She seems alright enough but to expose herself like that? Clearly she is not Muslim and she is too dark to be a Christian. Perhaps a Jew? I have no idea so I will have to be vigilant as to finding out my whereabouts. I need more information if I am going to find out how to get back to Jerusalem._

Malik continued to be lost in thought that is until he spotted the people that were in his room earlier leave the building. He spotted the two males. There was the tall man who can speak Arabic Alex he say his name was. Then there was the young boy who is also missing an arm.

And last is the young woman whom he is going to be living with.

Alone.

_How absurd! Me living in a house with some whore! I have more manners then that..._ Malik had to stop his thoughts there.

Firstly this is not the Holy Land so he does not know the customs of these people.

Second of all he does not know the language.

Third he does not know the location of Kona so any attempts at letting his master know his whereabouts goes right out the window. Malik was truly at a loss and thankfully he is currently too weak to wonder around this strange building.

The illness that has caused all of this is nearly healed. He lifted the sleeve of the strange robe that he is currently wearing to see his stump.

Or lack of a stump.

They had completely removed the remainder of his arm which is not much. It was about just below the armpit but that was removed.

_I guess the infection has traveled up my arm then,_ Malik thought.

The nurse then entered the room carrying something for Malik to look at.

"Here you go," she said handing him something dark and flat.

Malik looked at her confused.

A mirror perhaps?

"Oh I forgot," she said and pushed something on the bottom.

The mirror lit up and showed him an image.

_What magic is this?!" _Malik thought.

Seeing his confusion the Nurse showed him how to use it. Then smiling she left him alone with the magic mirror. The words on it were thankfully in Arabic seeing as the nurse had considered his language skills.

After reading what each image is since it was written for him. He pushed the one she indicated called 'Google Chrome,'

There was the word and then a space under it. Malik pushed the space and letters formed under it. Curious Malik typed the word ASSASSIN and the image changed showing different texts.

Amazed Malik began to explore the texts and found that if he touched them it would appear a new image.

_This mirror is like a book! I just ask it what I want and it will show me!_ He thought and as images formed of different assassins none he recognized until he figured out how to go back.

Asking the mirror again how to find any Assassin's from Masyaf he was surprised that he had gotten an image of a ruin in the mountains.

_By Allah! Is that Masyaf?_ He said looking at the image before him.

The castle was clearly nothing more then a crumpled ruin. The walls were falling down due to poor maintenance. The once grand towers were nothing more then heaps of broken bricks and dust. It showed images and paintings others did of the assassins in Masyaf. There were few and far between which was basically useless to Malik.

Shocked he could only scan through the images until a strange image of a man was shown. There was a strange symbol like an arrow pointing to his arm was shown. Curious Malik hit the symbol and the image moved.

It was a good thing he only had one arm or he would have thrown the object across the room.

The picture began to move and the sound from it was incredible. It shown a man telling of the ruins of Masyaf and the history behind it. Malik scoffed at the image and how wrong the historian is. The man was of course speaking that same language the people in here was speaking. But thankfully there was an Arabic translation under it.

As they went through the tour the image showed the old ruins and the passages that are collapsed. The once pristine gardens where the concubines once roamed was gone. Replaced by sand and desert.

The once roaming hills and mountains were nothing more then dust.

_What happened to it?_ He asked himself and then he asked another question to the mirror.

Forgetting he has to put symbols into it he went back to the first image. There he wrote down the word Kona.

What he had gotten was something of a shock.

He found an image of the town from the sky. A tropical paradise of sorts and from the images the mirror showed him. He was on a tiny island in the middle of a vast sea.

_On the other side of the world! Allah how the hell did I get here!_ Malik said shocked.

He never understood how but after browsing through the mirror some more. He found that he was not only on the other side of the world in the middle of a vast ocean. But he was in the far _Future._

_Altair would have been long dead along with all the brothers that I know. It has been more then a thousand years since my time. The Crusades are long over and now this new war plagues the Holy Lands. This country the...United States...is a thing to behold. I will have to do more research later. I have the time now since I am healing. _Malik thought as he put the Mirror on the side.

The nurse then returned not a few minutes later with a tray of food. It was a bowl of soup with some bread. Seeing as Malik's stomach has not eaten anything in some time the nurse left it there for him to enjoy while she attached a long rope to the mirror.

The image on the mirror changed to that of a single object with a green slash going through it. Curious Malik wondered what things are there to do in the future and what wonders are there to behold.

In the meantime he had to practice eating with one hand.

MEANWHILE

"You're shitting me!" a woman said when Evelyn showed her the picture of the man from the hospital.

The woman in question was tall and rather thin a little too thin in Evelyn's opinion. But she can eat like a pig when she wants and is always carrying some sort of snack with her. She was so pale that people would think that she was anemic or something. Her light brown hair and blue eyes made her seem almost like a ghost. So that is why Evelyn and the others sometimes call her 'Casper's girlfriend'

"I am not kidding Lei! This is the guy that I found in my kitchen bleeding to death," said Evelyn.

"Holy shit and the cops want you to take him home are they insane!" Lei said shocked.

Evelyn and Lei had just gotten off of their shift in the late afternoon. Already the sun was setting and thankfully they had some time to themselves. Evelyn was not due back at the hospital till Friday so the afternoon was spent with her coworker Lei.

"Eevee has to take who home?" said another voice this one a male.

A shorter man of Filipino descent has just walked in on their conversation. He too had just gotten off of work.

"Hey Eddie, Evelyn was just showing us pictures of the guy who broke into her house a month ago," Lei said taking the phone from Evelyn and showing him.

Eddie's dark eyes lit up when he saw the picture of the man on his bed looking out the window.

"Holy shit he looks like something out of Al-Qaeda!" he said.

"Yeah that is what I said and worse he does not speak a word of English!" Lei said.

"Alright you two gossipers can I get the story straight before you go blowing it out of proportion Lei," Evelyn replied.

"Oh alright just let me grab me something to eat first ok," she said as she walked off.

"Ok, so lay it on me Evelyn what the hell?" Eddie said.

A few minutes later...

"You can't be serious!" Eddie said.

"That is what Lei told me. But now I have to live with him and worse we can't speak the same language so it will be hard adapting to having a roommate." Evelyn replied.

"But you just got that house! And basically sister it is a work in progress," Eddie replied.

"Yeah I know! But now the government told me I have to house some sort of international fugitive how wonderful," Evelyn said annoyed just as Lei came back with a plate of food.

"You know it is not all that bad all the guy needs is a shave and a haircut. I bet he has all sorts of wrinkly skin underneath." Lei teased.

_He did not sound old to me_ Evelyn thought remembering the man's voice, but then again it was hoarse so it was hard to tell.

"Or he smells so bad that he needs a bath," Eddie teased.

"Actually Muslims are very clean," replied Evelyn.

"How do you know?" Lei asked with her face full of food.

"Because I asked Alex since he is the only one I know who can speak the language." Evelyn replied.

"Oh, so how is your hunk of a brother doing?" Lei said and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"He's only here for a few days and then he has to back to the mainland," Evelyn replied.

"Oh shoot! And I so wanted to see his cute face again," Lei said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh please Lei if you are that horny you should screw this guy then," Eddie said showing the picture of the man again.

"Really? I don't think so! And besides he is missing an arm," Lei said.

"So, David is missing an arm," Evelyn replied.

"Eevee David is just a kid...a cute kid missing arm an all but still a kid. I am not a cradle robber. This guy on the other hand just gives me the creeps," Lei replied looking at the man in the picture.

"You're not the one who has to live with him," Evelyn replied.

"I know, but still he is kind of creepy." Lei replied.

"I am in for a long...trip," Evelyn groaned.

TWO HOURS LATER

"Makani, Sammy I'm home!" Evelyn said as she entered the house and was greeted by Makani who ran up meowing with a mouse in his mouth.

Makani is a black white cat with mostly black markings. There ware white socks on his feet along with a white stripe between his eyes on his snout and at the tip of his tail. His light green eyes looked happy as he presented his payment for food in front of his master.

"Alright you furball did you actually kill it or did you let Sammy do it this time?" Evelyn said.

Sammy is Evelyn's blue gold Macaw a rather quiet bird which is highly unusual. She had rescued her from an abusive owner when she was just a fledgling when Evelyn was about 14. So she had the bird ever since. Sammy had taken to Makani when Evelyn was looking for a cat to kill the numerous rats around her new home. Sammy being a picky bird had chosen him out of the group of kittens at the shelter. After getting fixed and his shots taken cared of Evelyn took him home when he is adopted by the bird.

Sammy and Makani usually play together, hunt together and sleep together that is why she always leaves the cage open. But now that she going to have a roommate Sammy has to get use to the idea of a stranger in her house.

If she has to be locked up in her cage then so be it. Evelyn had placed the food on the counter that she had bought from the store, and went to fill the auto feeder for both Sammy and Makani. The cat happily left the mouse on the ground dead at Evelyn's feet before making his way to his tray.

"Stupid cat," Evelyn said as she picked up the mouse with a paper towel and tossed in in the trash. Filling the feeder she then washed her hands and put away the food. Looking up at her calender she sighed. The date that the man is supposed to move in was clearly marked on the wall.

_What am I going to do? We can't understand each other and worse...he has to live with me. That to him would be like saying that we are married!_ Evelyn growled as she tossed the last of the vegetables into the refrigerator.

She began to walk out of the kitchen when her foot made a distinct CRACK in the floor.

"Fuck!" she said knowing that she has to at least fix the floor before he moves in.

The floor nearly caved in under her.

"SHIT!"

TBC

**A/n: for those of you wondering about Malik's personality I had to look it up on the Assassin's Creed Wiki website. Since Altair is more of a pushy, demanding and arrogant person Malik it turns out is the opposite. His is cautious and quiet and prefers to learn more about his environment before he strikes then just rush in like Altair. So I tried to Incorporate that into this story. **

**Now remember if you read it please leave constructive critiques only no flamers. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 4 Awkward Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: I could not stop laughing when I wrote this part. I'd just gotten home from work with this idea in my head. I was watching Hot Tub Time Machine when I had this idea and then another one struck me...one that many people often mistake things for. **

**Hehehehe enjoy the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 4: Awkward Introductions**

_Baby, don't understand  
Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?  
This time might be the last I fear unless  
I make it all too clear I need you so, oh_

_Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in  
Take these broken wings_

_Broken Wings by Mr. Mister _

THE DAY BEFORE

Malik had just finished his rather messy meal when Alex came through the door. He was expecting the woman and the boy again but not this man.

"Greetings," Alex said as he closed the door behind him.

Malik looked up as the man entered knowing that he would want more information as to why Malik was here. Malik was not sure himself why he was here in this time. So two can play the same game together if they wanted.

And the man can speak Arabic so Malik knows he can have at least _some _descent conversation with someone instead of looking in the mirror.

"Salam," Malik replied playing cool.

"Now that my sister and her friend are not here let's get to business shall we," he said and pulled up a chair.

"If you are going to ask me why am I here I already told you the truth," Malik said.

"I know you did, I can tell," Alex replied staring at the darker man.

"Then tell me this why am _I_ here. I was sick and trying to change my bandages before going to bed one minute back in Jerusalem, then now I wake up in unfamiliar surroundings in a country I don't know anything about! My wounds tended to and my illness nearly gone. I am lost as to what had happened from then to now. I just merely want to know what had happened." Malik replied.

"We are trying our best to find out what happened ourselves sir. But until we know your name we can't help you," Alex replied

"And I told you before I don't trust you! How do I know you are not doing this to keep me prisoner. Heal me then torture me? I've seen that kind of treatment before and I've seen men break from it. Living in the desert does that to people. And how do I know that you are not going to kill me for passing along such information. You accuse me of working for this I.S.I.S. And for working for the so called Al-Qaeda how do I know you are not working for them trying to seek some sort of blind loyalty from me?" Malik demanded.

Alex sighed knowing that is the reaction he was going to get from Malik.

"I assure you that I do not work for them I am from the United State Military and seeing as I am a relative of the woman who found you. I am told by my superiors to interrogate you to make sure you are not working for those men." Alex said.

"And I am telling you now I don't know them nor do I work for them! All I remember was going to my room to change my bandages when I fell and next thing I know I awoken here," Malik's voice was rising with his agitation.

"You were sick with pneumonia and nearly died! How can you not see a doctor about that and your infected arm? We have ways were you can pay off your bills and not have to worry about it anymore you know. They should have told you that at customs," Alex said getting frustrated and going nowhere.

"I don't know and I don't remember so if you would please leave me alone about all this it is frustrating enough for me as it is for you," Malik replied.

Sighing Alex stood up and walked out leaving Malik to his own thoughts as he stared out the window at the world below.

Malik waited till the door was closed before slowly getting out of bed and over to the window. The bed was elevated which makes it easier for him to get off move around. Walking slowly helps with keeping his balance as he placed his one hand on the window. He watched as Alex exited the hospital and towards the moving vehicle below.

The mirror showed him many things during the week or so since his awakening. He had much to learn about this time.

And many discoveries since he came here.

For one he wanted to know about this United States so he read up on it and read up on the history of Kona and the state of Hawaii. He was interested in learning about his new environment so he wanted to make sure he was well informed. Then he learned about the terrorist groups that were plaguing his home country. They claim to be rulers of all Islam but from what Malik has read from his Middle Eastern counter parts they are nothing more the bullies and separatists.

_They are no different then the Crusaders and the Saracens of my time_, Malik thought as he browse further and further into the current evens and history of this world. What has happened and how it happened in utmost detail sometimes forgetting to sleep till the nurse told him to rest.

Or his mirror stopped working.

_I guess the magic has to recharge_ Malik thought remembering the rope that the nurse had placed under it. It took him a bit before he called the nurse to place the rope in the mirror.

He is going to have to learn how to do that.

The second thing he learns is that people here are weary of anyone from the Middle East. Especially since it was his kind that destroyed the World Trade Center nearly 13 years ago.

Malik was at a loss as to why he is here in the future in a part of the world he is not comfortable in. Especially since it is way outside his element.

He is used to deserts and rugged mountains and hills, not lush forests and tropical islands and vast oceans.

It was way outside of his comfort zone.

For now as the mirror regained its magic he needed more information.

And to do that he has to learn how to live here, and deal with the fact he only has one hand instead of two. Sighing he leaned against the window his beard hanging from his face and his shaggy hair covering his eyes.

_By Allah I look like Abbas!_ He grumbled at his appearance.

The last conversation with Alex had hit him hard. The conversation in a way reminded him of the fights he used to have with his brother Kadar before his death. Just thinking about his brother Kadar had placed tears in his eyes. He had to be strong for his brother if he is going to get through this. He could barely feel the pain in his arm as he felt along where his left arm should have been. What ever medicine they had given him managed to stop the pain but he knows it is still there. As he ran his fingers along the stump his mind turned back to the events that brought this predicament to his life.

_Kadar I'm so sorry_ he thought as tears welled up in his eyes.

He was starting to go into depression with the death of his brother. His thoughts lingered on his death and seeing his body fall to the ground with a sword coming out of his back. Just as he was about to go into another crying fit the door to his room opened and the doctor entered. His mind snapped back into reality as he turned towards the man with the large white coat.

Malik sighed as he made his way over to the bed again.

PRESENT DAY

Evelyn could not stop herself.

She was laughing so hard that she nearly busted her guts looking at the sight before her.

She and Dave had gone to the hospital to pick up John Doe. When they had arrived the guards at the door had gone missing. Both Evelyn and Dave thought it was weird until they heard shouting form one of the examination rooms further down the hall. The voice sounded just like John Doe's and they both rushed to see what the fuss was all about.

When they entered the room they found to their surprise. Both guards trying to hold down John Doe who was screaming and shouting obscurities to the world. That much both Evelyn and Dave had guessed since he does not speak a word of English.

He was trying to fight them off with one arm and both guards had to pin him down along with Hospital Security while the doctor tried to sedate him.

That ended up going south as he punched one man in the face and kicked the other one in the groin. He had tried to get out but stopped at the sight of both Evelyn and Dave. Evelyn could not help herself she started laughing.

John Doe though weakened by his illness has proven to be a fighter. Four fully grown men tried to pin the man down but John Doe reared back and elbowed the next guy in teh solar plex. The fighting went on till finally Dave decided to try and see if he could help him.

John Doe had at this time grabbed a nearby scalpel and was about to stab one of the guards when Dave walked up to him.

Slowly he came up to him his one hand raised in surrender showing John Doe that he was harmless. Then he took John Doe's place on the bed and looked at the doctor who nodded understanding what Dave is doing.

The doctor then showed John Doe what he was trying to do to the astonishment of the other. When it was over he moved away from the table and indicated to John Doe to do the same.

The man was hesitant but still he slowly gotten onto the table and let the doctor finally examine him. Though Evelyn was still busy trying to stuff her giggles she saw John Does eyes glaring at her in irritation. She waved her hand as a silent means of saying no harm done which she hopped that John Doe had gotten the message.

John Doe winced as the doctor poked and prodded places that he did not want the doctor to check. Evelyn and Dave laughed even more at the look on his face as the Doctor shoved a stick down his throat to check his insides.

When it was over John Doe was led towards the next room to get dressed. Alex had brought over some clothes before he left to return to the mainland. They belonged to Evelyn's other brothers who were about the same size.

Dave went in after him to show him how to get dressed.

Evelyn waited outside for them while filling out the release papers.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was led into the other room where there was some clothes on one of those silly beds. The boy pointed to the clothes and Malik was confused as to how he was going to put on those clothes.

The boy then showed him how to put on his clothes with just one hand. Finally getting the idea Malik decided to try and get dressed.

Malik was clumsy while doing this and it took him a while to finally get dressed. The boy had to show him again and again how to put on his clothes.

He was starting to grow frustrated when in finally gotten it right. When he was finally dressed the boy then tied his now long shaggy hair back before leading him out of the room.

Malik was amazed at the things he had seen in this building. His few walks around had him exploring parts of his room and hospital during his stay. But always he was under guard and now he was finally free from what the man Alex just translated for him. Seeing as he was about to enter a new world Malik let himself be escorted by the boy. He had to wonder how the boy put up with him when the woman stopped by the counter to get something. When he looked it was the bottle of medicine that he had to take while he was here. Malik understood that it was for his arm to make sure that it healed properly.

Exiting the building was also new as he was surprised by the doors sliding open for him. Finally free he got to taste fresh air for the first time in a while.

And he started coughing!

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Upon hearing the coughing both Evelyn and Dave turned to John Doe and saw him hacking. When realization dawned on her she had to help him into the car. The man was hesitant on getting in but Dave (thank god for the kid) managed to convince him to get in while Evelyn started the thing up.

John Doe jumped when Evelyn started the A.C. Hoping that will help filter the volcanic vog from making him sick again. The doctor did warn her of this seeing as his lungs are still fragile from the pneumonia so that is why Evelyn cranked up the A.C.

John Doe was looking out the window and marveled at the sights before him. Evelyn then pulled out of the hospital towards the main highway which was just down the hill. Passing several houses John Doe was lost for words as he looked at the different people passing by.

Smirking to herself she plugged in her i-pod with songs she downloaded from the internet to help John Doe feel more comfortable. As soon as she turned on the radio though she did not expect the reaction she had gotten from John Doe.

If he was not buckled in he would have flown through the roof at the sound of music filling the car.

"Radio," Evelyn said pointing to the sound.

John Doe looked at the object and then listened to it. Surprisingly he seemed to understand the song as they drove down towards Kailua Kona.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

By Allah the music from this thing is incredible! I have never seen an object project music like this before. And this horseless wagon is incredible! Such wonders of the future and the music! They must want me to feel more comfortable for the lyrics are in Arabic!

The air in this _Automobile _thing is a lot cleaner then the air outside. Now when Malik had read about the land he was in he was shocked to find that he is standing on a fire mountain!

He had heard of such things from people who had come from foreign lands about mountains of fire. Italy for example had suffered years ago from such a mountain. The ash had buried people alive and choked others to death. From what he had learned from the magic mirror the island has several mountains only two of them are currently spewing fire.

Malik had never seen such things up close because there are no fire mountains near Masyaf and Jerusalem. But seeing them in action here was something both exciting and terrifying. The air was choked with ash and from what he could understand of his illness he needs to stay indoors to prevent it from coming back.

_I guess that is why the woman conjured up the air in here_ Malik thought as they drove down the long road towards the city below.

Malik's eyes widened at the sight before him. The mirror showed him images true, but to truly see the city of Kona for the first time was breath taking.

"_By Allah!" _he said.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she heard him say that she had to smile to herself at the sight of the city.

Dave had to smile at seeing John Doe's face when he looked at Kona for the first time.

"I take it he really hasn't been here before," Dave said.

"I don't think so either," Evelyn replied as they continued their long drive towards the city.

SOMETIME LATER

After driving for about half an hour they finally arrived in Kona and feeling the need to go shopping (because she has to for John Doe's sake) she stopped at a local shopping center.

"Well the first thing we have to do is do something about that hair of yours," Evelyn said.

"Alright Eevee where are we going?" Dave asked.

"Why Super Cuts of course! I know a person there who can help with our problem," Evelyn said.

"Shanty?" Dave asked.

"Shanty," Evelyn replied.

John Doe just gave them a confused look.

Evelyn pulled into a side street after the first main intersection of the Queen Ka'ahumanu Highway. On the right hand side was another street which ran up the hill towards a group of buildings. But Evelyn pulled to the left onto the turn lane. When the light went green she turned down that lane and down a rather semi steep hill towards another side street. This one had no traffic light and Evelyn turned right down another road. The road was narrow but at the end was the shopping center that they were trying to reach.

The Lanihau Shopping Center is an open air shopping center filled with mainly restaurants and some grocery and drug stores. Shopping centers like this are common in the Hawaiian islands because of the tropical weather. There were lots of cars there so Evelyn had to maneuver around several crazy drivers. After about ten minutes Evelyn finally parked her car under a tree near the entrance to where they entered the parking lot. Turning off the car she began to unbuckle her seat belt. Dave was right behind her with his and John Doe...

Was struggling to get out of his restraints and Dave had to chuckle as he helped him out. John Doe was yelling obscurities yet again while Dave struggled to help him out of his seat belt.

When he released the seat belt however he did not expect John Doe to fly into the dashboard and bang his head on the window. Rubbing his head in pain he glared daggers at the boy who only shrugged.

After about five minutes of showing John Doe how to get out of a seat belt on his own and opening the door. They managed to get out into the shopping center. The humidity was up so it was hot outside.

"So how are we going to do this Eevee?" asked Dave.

"We are going to give his beard a trim and a hair cut. He looks too much like a hobo," Evelyn replied as she led the way.

On the left side of the main street was a series of shops not related to food. Well except for the small stands on the side. There was a Verizon store, A Super cuts, Gamestop, a beauty parlor, a surf shop and then around the corner was a Longs Drugs.

Evelyn led them into the Super Cuts and had John Doe look towards the counters to show him what they are planning to do with him. He scoffed at the smell of shampoo and hair cleaners.

"Hi welcome to Super Cuts what can I do for you?" the attendant asked.

"Um, is Shanty working today?" Evelyn replied.

"Hold on a sec she's in the back on Lunch," and with that the person at the counter walked towards the back.

After about five minutes she came back with another woman in tow.

Well sort of woman.

If looks could kill then John Doe would have died on the spot at the sight before him. Evelyn tried so hard not to fall over laughing that she had to hold on to the counter to keep herself up.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

_Allah have mercy on my soul that...that is not a woman!_ Upon seeing the person exit the back room for the first time, and speak to the woman in front of him. Malik wish he still had his left arm so he can stab that woman for her bursts of laughter at his predicament with his hidden blade.

And then stab his eyes out at the sight of such a monstrosity.

The person he was staring at had the broad chest of a man, but the protrusions coming from said chest would almost mistake one for a woman. With legs like tree trunks and hair up in a bun. Malik was sure that is a man in front of him.

Especially when he saw the lump under the person's chin bobbing up and down. And that thousands of craters on his face which reminded him of Abu'l Nuqoud the merchant king of Damascus.

This person was wearing tight clothing and a lot of shinny objects from said clothing. Two very large golden hoops hung from this person's ears. The person also has some eye makeup on their lid and dark red lipstick on their lips.

Malik has only seen those in traveling entertainers and sometimes court parties. Mostly worn by Eunuchs to disguise their true nature the the courts of royalty. Malik has only seen them from a distance.

But to see one up close he wanted to run away from this place.

_Pull yourself together! You're an assassin for crying out loud!_ He screamed at himself as the two conversed.

As they talked Malik was aware of the languages spoken in the room. It was rather crowded today and full of people. None of them speak anything familiar to him however. Glumly he looked to the floor and saw something he thought he should not have seen.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Whose your friend?" Shanty said to Evelyn since Dave stepped out to check out Gamestop.

"Oh him I don't know his name; just that he broke into my house and wrecked my kitchen." Evelyn said.

"Wait? Is that the guy who was bleeding all over the floor?" Shanty said.

"Yes that is him, Mr John Doe who can't speak a word of English," Evelyn replied.

"He looks like a hobo, or someone from Al-Qaeda," the other girl there said.

"He is from the Middle East and no he is not from any terrorist group. My brother confirmed it, the guy apparently was very sick and was stabbed so he ended up in my kitchen. Man has lost his arm and spent weeks in the hospital. Only now he has just came out and the government wants me to take care of him till...well till they can figure out who he is and get him home," Evelyn replied.

"Wait, the _government _told you to keep him until they say so?" Shanty replied.

"Unfortunately yes," Evelyn replied.

"So why are you here? Hopefully it's for him?" Shanty said.

"Yes, its for him I can't have him wondering around town looking like a total hobo now can I," Evelyn replied.

"Alright so what do you want me to do," Shanty said.

"I want you to get rid of that beard for starters and give him a trim on his head," Evelyn replied.

"Oh I will do more then that girl just have him step over to the seat I have available here," she indicated to the one that just opened up in the back.

Evelyn turned to signal for John Doe to follow. Only to find that he was not paying her any attention.

Instead he was trying to balance a magazine on his lap and flipping through the pages. His eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets every time he sees something that is not normal to him.

Shaking her head Evelyn walked up to John Doe and he slowly looked up at her. His dark eyes glaring into hers and she held her hand out to him.

He looked at her hand and gave her the magazine. Putting it down Evelyn took his hand in hers and gently guided him up and towards the chair. She was shocked to find that his hands are calloused and hard against her own softer hands.

As soon as she led him to the chair she sat him down.

"Now go easy Shanty he does not speak English and does not understand what is happening," said Evelyn.

"Ok does he speak Filipino?" asked Shanty.

"No, I told you he's Arabic," replied Evelyn.

"Oh my...you are going for the foreign ones," she said while she placed the cover around John Doe.

It was a good thing he did not move so Evelyn went to see if Dave was available.

Walking over to Gamestop she spotted Dave there checking out the latest games. Now Gamestop Kona is a very small shop with not many things featured. He was at the only Playstation console there trying out a new game. Evelyn managed to catch up to him.

"Hey Dave?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah," Dave replied while he used his one hand to go against a few enemies in a fighting game.

"Can you go and keep an eye on John Doe while I go stop by the gas station to fill up gas?" Evelyn said.

"Sure let me finish this fight and...oh yeah! I'm the man!" said Dave as he raised his one arm up in the air like a champ.

Laughing Evelyn pushed him towards the door while she went back towards her car. Walking across the street again and towards the trees where her car was at. She drove it out the way she came in and across the street to the gas station.

When she filled up the tank she went in for a f-real shake, and something to eat before going back to check up on John Doe and Dave.

When she finished filling up the tank Evelyn had to exit through another entrance from the gas station because of the way it was set up. Because of this she had to take the long way back to Lanihau to check up on her lost boys.

When she parked the car thankfully it was in the same spot as last time. Grumbling about traffic and retards on the road Evelyn made her way back to Super Cuts to see how things are going.

When she got there Shanty was busy cleaning her station.

But Dave and John Doe were no where to be found.

"Um where are they?" Evelyn said.

"Oh you mean Dave and that hunk of a guy you had me work on," Shanty said.

"Hunk?" Evelyn said.

"Why yes that man was gorgeous! You should have seen him under all that hair Evelyn he was smoking hot!" Shanty said.

Now Evelyn knows that Shanty's version of hot usually means old wrinkly and very wealthy so she shrugged and walked out. She pulled out her cell phone and text Dave hoping he would answer.

**Where are you?**

She did not have to wait long before she received a reply.

**I'm at KB-EXTREME with John Doe having lunch. They are serving chop steak today so I could not miss it,** was Dave's reply.

**So how is John Doe?** Evelyn typed back.

**Come see for yourself, you are in for a big surprise** was Dave's reply.

Evelyn shook her head as she walked across the street and through the parking lot towards a little side road that goes up a hill. The reason she never brought the car was because the parking lot up there does not have enough space for all the customers it brings. So Evelyn knows from experience that people get stupid during busy hours and a lot of cars goes home with dents and scrapes.

When she gotten up there the place was full considering it was lunch time anyways. So she crossed the small parking lot into the place known as KB-EXTREME.

KB-Extreme is actually a bowling Alley with an Arcade, a Restaurant, and a Bar all in one. She was instantly assaulted by the loud noise as she entered. The music was blaring overhead on the speakers and the air conditioning was up really high for the sake of all the machines in the room. She walked in looking at all the tables, but did not find neither Dave nor John Doe. She decided to check out the Arcade hoping to find Dave.

But she did not find Dave anywhere. Turning towards the bowling alley she spotted Dave as he waved his arm up for her.

Walking over to him she glared at him but he smiled warmly and yelled, "Where have you been?" he said.

"I had to get gas and then got stuck in traffic because I had to go around," Evelyn said.

"Yeah, John Doe had to use the bathroom after we gotten out of Super Cuts so I figured that since we both were hungry why not head up here. Besides Steve was doing a bowling tournament so I came to watch," Dave replied smirking.

Evelyn sat down, "Ok then answer me this where's John Doe?" Evelyn asked.

"I better go check up on him to make sure that he did not make a mess," Dave groaned as he gotten up and walked towards the bathroom.

Evelyn sat down and began to munch on the french fries that Dave ordered for them. She was so busy eating them that she failed to see Dave return with John Doe.

"Man I had to show the guy how to wash his hand after using the bathroom. Jeese!" Dave grumbled as he sat down in his seat.

"So where is he?" Evelyn said.

"Right behind you," Dave said almost smirking.

Evelyn turned around expecting to see some old middle aged man standing behind her.

What greeted her instead was something that she would never forget.

In front of her was a man that was _definitely _not old. In fact he looked to be his mid to late twenties and he was really _handsome!_

No more then handsome he was _HOT_!

"Um..." Evelyn said speechless. Her face was flushed as she tried to come up with something to say.

The man's eyes bore into hers dark and mysterious now that the bangs were gone. Shanty had cut his hair extremely short and spiked it out a bit. She also shaved his beard leaving him looking like a bad boy from some teen movie.

His eyes bore into hers with such intensity it was as if he was measuring her soul for the first time.

"Wow he caught you speechless didn't he," Dave said smirking.

That snapped Evelyn from his gaze as she turned to kick him under the chair. Feeling embarrassed she moved to the side to allow him to sit next to her. John Doe slowly sat down not feeling comfortable at all with being in someplace so noisy. Dave offered him a french fry which he took reluctantly and bit into it.

His eyes lit up at the taste of it and began to eat some more.

"Wow he sure as hell caught you speechless huh Eevee," Dave said.

"Shut up asshole!" Evelyn said and Dave laughed.

LATER THAT DAY

They had gone shopping after they had lunch in the bowling alley. Both Evelyn and John Doe were both glad to get out of that place seeing as it was too noisy.

John Doe needed new clothes so they stopped at Walmart and then K-Mart, Target and then Ross. Pretty much they had hit all the clothing stores. Evelyn was glad the government was paying her to take care of John Doe. When they had gone shopping Evelyn wanted to make sure the clothes they bought were comfortable on John Doe and not just flashy.

She had to watch his body movements to make sure that he was feeling comfortable in those clothes before moving on to get another set.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW.

He did not know what to say about that woman. It was obvious that he needs clothes but that many? Well he is in the future and seeing as the people around him dress differently he was sure that he needed to blend in. Second tenet of the Creed.

So if the woman wanted to get him clothes let her do so. Malik was just tired and weary from his long day, but there are things that had to be done.

Like getting rid of that infernal beard and get a hair cut.

He really looked like an old man with his hair hanging down in front of his face and beard.

_If only Altair could see me_ Malik thought and just by thinking of that arrogant prick made ripples of anger and hate go through him.

He could just imagine that overgrown peacock fluffing his feathers out for all the world to see. Hmmm what good that would do now that he is nothing more then a novice! If Malik was back in his own time he would make Altair regret the day he had been to Solomon's Temple. Malik's fist clenched at the thought of it.

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back to the woman in question. Letting his posture relax back to a non threatening position he led her guide him again through the clothes racks. This time they went for some undergarments for himself which he found really strange. But not at all different to the ones he normally would use back in his own time.

Malik was curious as he saw the bright and flashy colors of all the different clothes. Some had designs and pictures he had never seen before. Some bore characters of heroes and monsters, others bore images of the ocean.

_I guess being in the middle of this vast sea has the tourist coming for the ocean_ Malik thought.

He remembers the ports of Acre and how ships used to come and go as they pleased before the Crusaders came again. It was once bustling with activity as fisherman would come with their catch to try and sell on the streets. Merchant vessels would come in to trade in their goods, and foreign dignitaries would often times travel by sea to get to the Holy Land faster.

Malik liked the sounds of the people at work on their ships, to make sure their goods were taken cared of before they departed for lands unknown. He was often times sent to Acre on missions when he was still an Assassin.

Now as a Dai he was in charge of the region of Jerusalem. But that still did not stop Malik from making maps of the area.

Here the ocean is everywhere so it was within sight. At least being able to not speak the language of these people had helped him in keeping his thoughts to himself.

But there was one thought that returned to his mind.

It was the woman in front of him.

She was the one who found him on the floor of her home. Had taken him to that healing place and helped him mend his wounds. If he was back in the Middle East and in his own time her father would have offered her up as a wife. But here in this land it was not so simple. If one wanted the woman's attention they are going to have to _earn_ it. Another thing Malik was glad Altair was not here for.

The man would have demanded that the woman pay attention to him. In turn the woman would have probably given him a piece of her mind. Or he would have killed her for her insolence.

Such is not worth the effort.

Malik on the other hand was just curious as to why she would save him. Perhaps it is custom here like in some parts of the Holy Land where if you see someone in distress then you would take them in and protect them till they are well.

Even if it means ending your life.

Maybe here is the same way?

He looked around and noticed some of the women around here were staring at him. They were probably looking at his missing arm and so were looking down.

But then again the kid has a missing arm and they are not paying him any heed. Unless they are used to him.

Most of them also are not properly covered like the whores in a brothel. In fact he swears that one female is not wearing any sort of pants or skirt at all!

_They brought me to a whore house?_ He thought but then he saw a mother with her five children walking into the area that has a lot of images.

Moving images that showed different things. Some even had little sticks where the children played.

_Are they some sort of game?_ Malik thought.

The place was getting rather annoying with the music constantly pounding in his head. It was playing in the hallway next to his. It was with luck that the woman in front of him noticed this and gestured for him to walk out with her.

He passed by several different wares including food and furniture.

When they left the building Malik found relief from all the noise as he rubbed his head. He was clearly fatigued from his day out in this new world.

"_I'm sorry," _the girl said to him and Malik turned his head to her.

"Excuse me?" he said not understanding a word she said.

"_About in there I know you are not used to it so when I saw those girls staring at you...well I knew I had to get you out of there because it made you feel uncomfortable,"_ she said in her native tongue.

Malik was confused as to her words (because he did not understand them), but her tone was clearly that of an apology. He sighed glad to be out of that horrid place. It was noisy and filled with women trying to be whores, and more noise then one can handle save for the bazaar back home.

He was weary of this day of freedom. Even if his keeper was a woman, and from her expression she looks tired too. She held up her hand for him to wait and then walked back into the building. Probably to gather the boy to return home.

Malik had gotten some time to himself once again but he was in no mood to run.

Where would he go? He does not know this place and besides where would he hide?

He has no way to get back home, and even then nearly a thousand years has passed since his time so Masyaf is totally different now. No longer are the Assassins protecting that village; now a bustling city. Sighing to himself Malik reclines to his fate as the woman once again emerges from the building.

At least she is dressed decent with everything covered but her arms and face. That part was understandable since the humidity here was absurd. Malik had to contemplate that thought as the heat hit him fully when he exited the building.

Malik hated to admit it but this world is scary in a sense. But Allah had chosen him to come here for some reason and for what he don't know. All he knew was that it was something that he had never thought of.

His thoughts were broken when the woman returned with the boy. They both started walking and she beckoned him to follow.

They arrived at the vehicle and Malik thankfully remember to this time put on the restraint. When they exited the parking lot towards where ever is their next destination is Malik was ready for it.

The woman waited for those strange lights to turn green and then turned up the hill instead of down the hill. Malik was intrigued when she continued up the street towards another group of lights. Those same lights then turned green and she once again turned right this time further up the hill and away from the city.

Malik was astonished that the hill was so steep as they climbed it. The music in the vehicle was thankfully not so loud and Malik had time to relax. But as his eyes begin to droop he forced himself to stay awake so he can memorize the way to the house.

Try as he might he was still weak , but he kept his eyes open out of pure stubbornness. He watched the trees and the many homes breeze by before they stopped by another light.

His body though did not give him an option so slowly his eyes began to close and he fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn turned to look at John Doe and found that he had fallen asleep in the passenger's chair. His head rolled to the side as he leaned against the window. He was still recovering from his illness so he has every right to be exhausted. The man was out of the hospital for a whole day and had gone through a whole physical change in appearance and then shopping. The man has got to be dead to the world.

Evelyn drove up to the last intersection before she turned up her road. The area above Hinalani Street which is about ten minutes outside of Kailua Kona was the final light. She drove past it since the light was still green and made her way down the road till she reached another two streets down.

When the road known as Koloko came into view she put on her blinker and turned right.

That woke John Doe up who jerked when waking. Seeings as it was only Evelyn she paid him no mind as he slowly rose from where he was resting to stare at the road. All the ordinary people live in the lower parts. But Evelyn's house was located further up the road by where all the rich people dwell.

She drove up the road till she came upon an ordinary looking house.

"This is my exit," Dave said as Evelyn pulled the car into the lot.

David waved them goodbye while he had gotten out of the car and took his things with him. When he closed the door Evelyn reversed the car and pulled away towards her own home. John Doe watched the land change to that of a rain forest pretty quick.

When she finally turned down her long driveway John Doe was stunned at the sight of so many trees. She pulled into her garage and parked her car. John Doe let himself out remembering about the seat belts.

She could not get used to seeing him without his beard and shaggy hair. The man in front of her was calculating as if studying her house for the first time. He looked around in wonder and nearly tripped on the step to the porch. Evelyn sighed as she walked up the steps beckoning him to follow.

He followed his steps heavy with fatigue as she walked up the small flight of stairs to her door. The wood creaked under his feet causing him to wince per step.

"Sorry my house is a fixer upper," Evelyn replied.

The man paid her no heed as he put his hand on the glass and tried to push the door open to no avail.

"Hold up!" Evelyn said as she fumbled for her keys.

She then put them in the lock and pulled open the sliding door. The man was stunned at just like when he was getting out of the hospital. Walking slowly inside Evelyn turned on the lights and he was staring at her home.

"Yeah I just moved in six months ago so I did not have time to fully unpack." she said indicating the boxes on the side.

John Doe walked in further and explored the house.

Something screamed from around the corner and John Doe quickly let out a yelp as a ball of feathers came flying from the side.

"Oh shit!" Evelyn said as the man tried to swat Sammy off of him.

"Sammy no!" Evelyn said as she called her parrot.

She had forgotten to put the padlock on Sammy's cage.

The bird flew to Evelyn and she held the bird by its beak, "No Sammy!"

Sammy yelled at the man.

John Doe looked up stunned at the bird and Evelyn petted Sammy calming her down.

"Sorry Sammy is not used to strangers," Evelyn said.

Sammy looked at John Doe whose expression was one of bewilderment.

"**Stranger! Stranger go away!**" Sammy barked.

The man was even more stunned at the sound of the bird. Evelyn rolled her eyes and walked over to Sammy's cage and coax the bird back onto her perch. Closing the door Evelyn this time put the padlock on it so she can't get out.

And then Makani made his appearance.

Coming through the cat door at the back of the house Makani marched in with a very large rat. When he saw the stranger he looked up at the man in curiosity. John Doe had a staring contest with the cat before Makani marched over to Evelyn and deposited his latest catch. Sighing Evelyn walked over to the feeder and placed it on the ground for Makani. The cat was more then happy to get his dinner.

Picking up the rat Evelyn threw it in the trash.

"Sorry Makani pays for his dinner many apologies," Evelyn said as she showed him to his room.

"You can take a shower if you want I am going to get our stuff," she said.

She showed John Doe where the bathroom was before getting their things out of the car. She could hear the shower going meaning that he must have learned how to use it from the Hospital. When she was done she had put everything away filling the closet in his room with their latest purchases and made sure he has a blanket to sleep in.

Tired Evelyn made her way to the living room to turn on the T.V. She then heard the shower door open and John Doe walked out.

In a towel.

She blushed a deep crimson red at the sight of his body before her and had to turn her head away in embarrassment. Stunned that he was caught John Doe quickly entered his room and shut the door behind him with a bang. Evelyn could hear the hinges coming out from where he'd slammed the door.

_Another thing to add to my repair list_.

It was a good thing that she had left some clothes out for him so he can get dressed. She waited a few minutes but he never came out. Concerned she got up to go check up on him and found that the light was off in his room.

When she knocked there was no answer.

When she opened she was greeted by the sight of John Doe passed out on the bed his breathing was even as he slept. Thankfully he put on some pants before falling asleep.

Smiling softly to herself Evelyn helped put his feet on the bed better and put a blanket on his body. For the nights up here get pretty cold so she does not want him to get a relapse. Covering him up she had to stop when she gotten a good look at his bare chest.

_Oh my if he wasn't so sick before he would have been really sexy!_ She had to pull herself out of those thoughts quickly when she stepped out of the room.

Just as she was about to go out the door she heard a quiet voice, _"Shokran Jazeelan"_ turning he was looking at her with intensity but his eyes shown a softer side to him. She could not help but give a small smile as she closed the door.

She decided to call up her brother Alex.

"_Hello?" _Alex said.

"Hey Alex its me," Evelyn said.

"_Eevee are you alright?"_ Alex asked thinking that John Doe has done something.

"No, everything is fine I just wanted to ask you something," Evelyn said nervously.

"_Sure what is it?" _Alex replied

"What does _Shoghran Jazbee _mean?" Evelyn asked.

Alex laughed on the other line, "_You mean, _Shokran Jazeelan_ it means thank you_," Alex said.

"Ok thanks Alex I just wanted to know because he said that to me just now before falling asleep in the guest room. I figured I'd call to ask for a translation," Evelyn replied.

"_Sure no problem maybe it would be good to teach him English and you to learn Arabic so that way you have something in common,_" Alex replied.

"It would help, but how do I ask for him to teach me Arabic?" Evelyn asked.

"_Why not just start simple and tell him your name,"_ Alex replied.

"Oh you are a big help! But thanks anyways," Evelyn said.

"_Sure no problem,"_ with that the line went dead and Evelyn held the phone to her.

Sighing she decided to take a shower herself and then head off to bed. Thankfully she is off tomorrow too or this would be very awkward.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED!**

**Chapter 05: Nightmares**

_Death surrounds  
My heartbeat's slowing down  
I won't take this world's abuse  
I won't give up, I refuse!_

_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken  
This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen  
When everything you love is leaving  
You hold on to what you believe in_

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye  
And then I heard you flat line_

_Not Gonna Die by Skillet _

"_Run Kadar!" Malik yelled as his brother tried to fight off the Templars to make his escape. _

_Kadar held the treasure in his hand as he tried to run. One of the Templars was an archer and so pulled back his arrow and fired. _

"_KADAR!" Malik screamed as the arrow pierced his brother's back. The teenager no older then 18 fell towards the ground the treasure flying out of his hand. Malik ran towards his brother and cradled his face in his hands. _

"_Kadar! KADAR!" Malik called to his brother. _

"_M...Ma..lik..." Kadar said his mouth filled with blood. _

"_Hold on Kadar I will get you out of here!" he said trying to pull him up only to meet the blade of a Templar in his arm. _

"_Awk!" Malik screamed as he held his arm trying to pull his brother to safety. _

"_No..Malik...take...the treasure...run..." Kadar said. _

"_No I won't leave you!" Malik replied with tears in his eyes. _

_Kadar started to cough as blood began to pour from his mouth, "Go Malik...finish the mission...it is what we are trained to do..." Kadar said and the last of his strength he put his bloody hand to Malik's face. _

"_Go...dear brother...safety and Peace..." his hand fell limp. _

"_Kadar?...__**KADAR!**__" Malik shouted. _

Malik shot out of bed so fast that he nearly fell. Light suddenly shown in the hallway and a shadow appeared. His sweat covered face and torso shook with fear and sadness. Then everything started to come back to Malik as he felt a pair of arms circle around him like a mother comforting a child.

Holding him close the figure whispered sweet nothings to his ear. He was still too shaken to do anything but stare at the wall. He then felt his face being pulled against something warm and he wrapped his arm around the figure. He could not hold himself together as he felt the tears begin to flow from his face.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she heard the shouting Evelyn rushed to turn on the hallway light, and to see what was going on. When it was apparent that it came from John Doe's room she immediately knew what was happening. It happened to David years ago when he first lost his arm.

And now it was happening to John Doe as well.

She rushed into the room and saw that the man was up but his face was lost. Sweat covered his torso and those lost eyes. Evelyn immediately did not hesitate as she rushed to his side and held him close. The doctor warned her that this might occur seeing as the injury was not fully healed. She knew from experience with having Dave over. That it will take time for someone like John Doe to heal from his ordeal.

Whatever happened to him that made him lose his arm and get stabbed must have really traumatized him. For he wrapped his arm around Evelyn's waist and she felt the wet feeling of tears drop down to her shoulder.

"There now its ok, its ok, its over now," she whispered to his ear.

She could feel the first tremor before full blown sobs could be heard.

He was crying and for him to cry like that Evelyn knew that it must have been really bad for him to relive nightmares.

"Shhh now, its alright," she said to him.

Looking at the time Evelyn sighed 2am rang on her watch.

"_Shokran Jazeelan"_ he said before Evelyn covered him up with a blanket again.

"You're welcome," she said and walked out again making sure to turn off the light.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

He watched the woman walk back to her rooms after turning off the light. His eyes still full of tears as he recalled that last moments with his brother. The memory was something that he would never forget. As he settled down to rest again the cold air from outside blew into his room. It caressed his face with its presence. Looking up at the window and then at the sky above Malik had a lot to think about.

The stars shown down on him while the dark shadows of the trees hid anything from view. He could hear strange noises outside that were unfamiliar to him. Not like the sounds of the healing place...no _hospital_ that he had come out from.

This is the noise of life all around him. A place full of strange and terrifying things. He just wanted to go back home to his Bureau in Jerusalem in his own time and sleep off the nightmares. But as his eyes begin to droop once again he often wondered if that was were he was meant to be.

THE NEXT MORNING

The sun had risen by the time Malik rose from his bed. The sounds of birds filled his ears as he slowly opened his eyes. Even the screaming of that one bird that the woman called 'Sammy' came to his attention.

Rising he slowly made is way to the washroom to clean himself up from the night his face and cleaning his teeth with that strange tool that they used. (His stay at the hospital had taught him that) Malik had gotten dressed for the day.

He had to thank the boy for teaching him how to put on his clothes. It was a lot easier now then struggling through the strange garments. Using his teeth to put on a shirt and then pulling on his pants for the day Malik went to relive himself. Then walking out into the living area he was greeted once again by the woman's cat...Makani?

The cat looked at him lazily before settling down again in front of the bird cage. The bird however was nowhere to be found.

"Umm," Malik thought and waited for the bird to attack.

There was only silence.

He wondered around the house looking through everything and getting used to it. It was only when he neared the strange mirror on the wall that he nearly fell through the floor.

_What sort of trick is this!_ He said to himself.

He noticed that there are several spots covered in boards and his foot happened to be on one of them.

_This place is falling apart!_ Malik thought as he walked around.

Returning to his room he began to go through his things before he picked up the mirror that he had the woman buy for him. He looked at his brand new mirror and thankfully remembered to put the rope in, and the other end into the holes in the wall. He had watched the nurse to do that at the hospital.

Malik was curious as he finally turned it on and it lit up. Showing the language of the people here he remembered going through the settings like how the kid taught him. Changing the language to Arabic he saved it and then began to do some research.

_Ok how to speak...what language is this?_ Malik had to rake his memory before his first conversation with Alex came to mind.

_Ah yes English! It was English that these people speak. Though not the English that I remember but English still the same! It must have changed a lot over the nearly eight hundred years since I left Jerusalem. _Malik thought as he looked up greetings and salutations.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn was running along the road allowing Sammy to fly alongside her.

The Macaw enjoys her time of freedom for it lets her stretch her wings and enjoy the outside.

Being too big for hawks to get to. Sammy the bird was content to fly around while Evelyn did her morning jog. Today surprisingly Makani did not follow. Probably because he was keeping an eye out on John Doe.

And that made Evelyn think a bit.

John Doe was still a mystery and she still has her I-Pad and her laptop at home. If she is truly going to learn how to speak his language she needs some help. Thankfully Dave had emailed her a website last night with some simple phrases to help get her started. Things like greetings and salutations introductions and departures.

Simple stuff.

She just hopes that John Doe can help her fill the rest.

She continued to run all the way down the hill towards the main highway. The weights on her legs help to strengthen her legs. Her hoodie was up so that way no one can see her face, but it helps to keep her warm early in the morning.

Its only when she gets to the bottom that she stopped to catch her breath. Sammy landed on the stop sign, "**FUN THAT WAS FUN!**" she cawed.

"Yes that was Sammy feeling good?" Evelyn smiled.

"**Yes,**" the bird replied as she too seemed to be catching her breath.

The vog was thick again that much Evelyn got seeing as the town was hardly visible. There was hardly any wind at all which is not good. So turning around she began to make her way back up the road towards her house. Seeing her leave Sammy followed suit with shouts of **"Wait for me!"** before flying after her.

Evelyn knew that John Doe is due to get up soon and she has to make breakfast for him. Running was a way for Evelyn to stay in shape and it helps her when she needs to. Plus it was her bonding time with Sammy who seems to enjoy the attention. The Macaw would fly alongside Evelyn to try see if her human master can keep up with her. Evelyn had already seen to it that she ran with the bird for as long as she had her. It took her a while to finally figure out that Sammy just wants her to run alongside with the bird.

As they neared the house she could hear something going on inside.

_John Doe must be up!_ Evelyn said as she ran towards the house.

Sammy landed on the railing to the porch and began squawking. **"Open the damn door!"** she yelled.

Makani was already waiting at the door by the time Evelyn ran up the steps and opened the door for the bird. John Doe was seated on one of the love seats looking at his I-Pad that Evelyn bought for him.

"Good Morning!" she said coming in thinking that he won't say anything back.

"Goouuuddd Mooorrriiinnngggg!" was the reply.

Evelyn stopped and stared, _Did he just try to say good morning?_

"Goouud Moorriing?" he said looking at her confused.

She then walked over to him and sat down.

She then pointed to her and said, "Goo dah,"

"Goohh dah!" John Doe said

Shaking her head she said it again, "Goo dah"

"Goo dah" John Doe replied.

"Goo dah," Evelyn repeated.

"Goo dah," John Doe replied.

"Good," Evelyn said it to him.

"Goood," John Doe replied.

"Good," Evelyn repeated.

"Good," John Do Replied.

Smiling Evelyn decided to finish the statement, "Good Moor Ning," she had to break down the last part to help him pronounce it right.

"Good Moor Ning," John Doe replied trying to say the words right.

"Good Morning," Evelyn repeated.

"Good Morning!" John Doe said suddenly then his eyes lit up as if he was a child that did something right.

Smiling Evelyn came up to him and held his hand, "You did it! Good Morning!" she said

Feeling elevated John Doe repeated it again, "Good Morning!" his accent was apparent but he was practicing the phrase even as she helped him with the next part of the greeting. "Houu Aarrr oohh," he said.

"How are you," Evelyn replied and kept repeating it till John Doe managed to get his pronunciation right.

"How are you," he said finally getting it right and looked down at his I-pad. Evelyn finally guessed that he was trying to learn English, but the person who was trying to say it was saying it too fast for him to comprehend.

So she would have to start slower.

"Um ok that site does not work try this one," Evelyn said as she slowly taken the I-Pad away and put in the address for the site that Alex recommended.

There she pointed to the greeting and it was repeating itself to John Doe to allow him to get it right. It also had teaching programs that allows one to help learn how to speak in a different language. Evelyn decided to try and help him as much as she could after a shower.

Getting up she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she was fully cleaned she went in and found to her surprise that John Doe was busy repeating phrases.

"Good Morning, how are you...I am fine..." he was saying it a lot better then how he'd started.

The I-pad was repeating phrases slowly until he had gotten it right and he was happy to go at it. Evelyn decided that it was a good time to prepare breakfast.

Going into the kitchen she looked at what she had and found some cereal. But she was not hungry for it so she went for some pancakes instead. Getting out the frying pan she started to mix her batter out while putting the oil in the pan.

As she heated up the oil she could still hear John Doe out in the living room practicing his English while Makani was busy rubbing his leg. She wanted to laugh at the scene as the cat was trying to get his attention. The man only gently kicked him away from him. Sammy was busy on her shoulder watching her cook like she always does.

As Evelyn was busy making her breakfast John Doe suddenly came into the kitchen to see what she was cooking.

"Breakfast," Evelyn said smiling.

"Bre-fass?"

"Brrr ache fass ta" Evelyn sounded for him.

"Brrraache ffaassst! Breakfast!" John Doe repeated.

Feeling like she was teaching a child Evelyn smiled and nodded, "Good!" she said.

Happy John Doe returned to the living room. Sammy watched him her pupils growing larger and smaller all at once. The Macaw was only interested for a little while before returning to watching Evelyn make breakfast.

As soon as she made a healthy heap of pancakes she went to making eggs and toast for herself and John Doe.

Evelyn knew that she had to work today so that means leaving John Doe alone. As soon as the man was alone she don't know what he would do. He can't leave the house for a full day like on the day they went shopping. That was because they'd been hopping from one A.C. Filled building to the other. She'd also want to make sure that he takes his medicine.

"Hey," she said as she put food down and then handed him his bottle.

Knowing what to do John Doe went and took his medicine. When he was done he'd looked at the food and tried to figure out how to eat it. Chuckling to herself Evelyn then decided to help him a bit.

Remembering when she broke her arm she grabbed her fork and using hand gestures showed him how to eat. Picking up on what she was showing him John Doe did the same. As he ate his eyes lit up as he tasted something other then hospital food. The food was very good!

"Good," he said and ate more.

Evelyn smiled at the sight as she finished her breakfast and took her dish to the sink to wash. As she was washing John Doe walked up behind her without her noticing. When she turned around she gave a squeak of surprise when he was right there with the plate in his hand. He was so close she was amazed that he was able to get that far. But John Doe simply handed her his plate and she took it with shaky hands.

Realizing his mistake she heard him apologize in his own language before walking back towards the living room. Evelyn was there breathing heavily and her body shaking from the encounter. She had never felt like that before.

John Doe had scared the life out of her. He was like a ghost and she did not know he was there.

_Pull yourself together girl!_ She thought as she finished cleaning up breakfast and headed into her room to get ready for work. Evelyn even was surprised to see Makani laid out calmly next to John Doe.

Sighing to herself she changed out of her clothes into her work outfit and headed out to her car. As she passed John Doe he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Going to work," Evelyn said and walked over to his I-Pad and pointed to the word for work.

She then pointed to herself and the word work again. Nodding in understanding John Doe watched as she walked out of the house towards her car. Not wanting to leave him alone she had no choice. Though the government was paying her to take care of him. It was not enough to pay her bills so she only uses it to get the essentials like food and clothes for both herself and her charge.

As she drove pass she spotted the car that was parked across from her drive way. _Probably the government guys keeping tabs on my place,_ she thought as she drove off.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Malik had seen the woman drive off he was a bit put off. When she says she has to go to work he was a bit surprised to hear it. Normally women would stay at home and tend to the house. _I guess this country is very different from my own after all. _

He settled down next to his mirror and began to practice his English. He needs to fully recover from his illness if he is to start training again. To do that his lungs need to get stronger. So for the time being he began to study his English. If he is to learn anything about this woman and her work place he needs to learn her language. The mirror helps when there is still magic in it but he needs more information.

This world and time are all so confusing to him. Malik needs to see where this will lead and why he is here.

Studying the house he found that it was rather run down. The paint or what he assumes is paint is peeling off the walls. And the place is obviously made of wood. Since there is no place to make proper clay to mend a home Malik found that wood would make a good substitute for a home.

As he looked around he found another of those mirrors called a T.V. If he is not mistaken. This one unlike the mirror he holds in his hands does not change when you touch it. It requires a separate rod with buttons on it to show him the images he sought. He figure he would start with that and so used the stick...no wait remote that is what the mirror told him it was called to turn it on.

The technology here is amazing as he skimmed through a lot of crap. Malik figured out that most of this stuff is entertainment so when the people come home they can find out what is going on and where it is at. He even found out that the politicians are just as corrupt here as they are back in his own time.

_Things never change_ Malik thought as he gone through some of the channels. He'd even found one where he saw imaginary figures and fake monsters.

_Probably for children_ he thought.

At last he came to a channel that had something he understood. There was a man dressed in the clothes he is familiar with. But the way he spoke and killed the innocent bystander in front of him was enough to get Malik's blood boiling.

_People who turn on the innocent should all have to perish by my blade if I had any! _He thought as he turned the thing off.

Sighing to himself he put the rope back into the mirror and began to resume his English lessons. He started on speaking simple phrases to help with communicating to the woman. As the day wore on Malik grew tired and weary. It was mid day and already he wanted to rest. _My body is still recovering from the illness; it is weak. I must rest to regain my strength_ he thought as he made his way back to his room.

Luckily for him the window was open and cold air was blowing in from outside. This wind however was clean and crisp the smell of the mountains.

_Just like home in Masyaf_ Malik thought as he took off his shirt to lay in bed.

As he laid there his mind went back towards his dreams and his horrible memories.

_Malik was at the Bureau his arm was already gone and he was watching a group of novices leap into the building. The way they moved around the place made him ache to run again along the rooftops. He missed being able to climb and to run as fast as his legs could take him. As he watched they were laughing and shoving each other. _

_Carefree. _

_Malik was at his desk trying to draw a map but instead had gotten ink all over the paper. Distressed he asked one of the novices to help him with getting some new ink. _

_Instead they laughed and pointed at him like children. _

_It was when they turned to call him names that one face was amongst them all. _

_Altair _

_His face was amongst them laughing and pointing at him calling him weak. A cripple with no purpose, a weakling with no goals. All his goals were ripped from him the same way that the man who tried to kill him lay. _

_Then the scene changed to that of Solomon's Temple. There his brother's body lay on the ground the sword of his enemy coming out of his chest. Malik screamed his brothers name but nothing came out. _

_It was here that he was wounded and he watched as his arm fell away from his body bloody and bleeding. He looked up as he fell unable to run for the ladder that would take him to safety. _

_This time his killer was Altair. His face haunting his memories as he held up his sword for Malik to see. It was covered in Malik's blood as he lifted it up to kill him. _

_When the blade came down again Malik closed his eyes ready to embrace death at his failure. _

Malik shot out of bed so fast that he toppled to the ground. Body breathing heavy and covered in sweat he was on his back looking at the strange roof that was the woman's house. Trying to calm his racing heart he put his single hand to his chest. Feeling his heartbeat he could feel his body trembling from fear.

"Meow" a voice said.

Malik looked over at the cat that came into the room. He slowly padded up to Malik and rubbed his head against his hand. Malik was unsure what to do but then decided to scratch the cat behind his ears. The cat Makani as he was called by the woman rubbed his head against his hand some more as if saying it was alright. Malik continued to rub the cat till he felt the need to relieve himself.

Rolling over he had to crawl to the bed to pull himself up. Getting up Malik slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he emerged he made sure to clean up after himself seeing as he remembered the nurses going crazy when they had to clean up his mess the first time around.

Going to the sink he remembered how to clean his hand since the boy showed him how. When he was sure that his hand was clean he made his way over to the living room again. Passing the living room he made his way to the open kitchen to get something to drink.

Seeing how the woman turned the water on from the pipe Malik filled a cup full of water before taking a drink. His mind was still racing as he looked at his reflection from the water in the sink.

_So much has happened before I came to this place. I just wish I knew what Allah intends for me to do,_ he thought.

Walking away he returned to the room to put back on his shirt before walking back out to see about his mirror.

Looking at the position of the sun he realized that it was time for prayer. Walking towards his room he pulled out the small rug that he had gotten from the markets. Pulling it out he checked to see which way was east before he slowly gotten to the ground to say his prayers. As soon as his prayers were done Malik had gotten up from his sitting position with much difficulty and trodden back to the living room and his magic mirror.

Looking at it again he started it up and began his English lessons again.

"Goood Afternoon"

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Dave had just gotten off the bus from school. Normally he goes to Evelyn's place till she gets off of work and then she takes him home. His father does not want him home before them because of what happened with the neighbors a few years ago. So he is stuck going to Evelyn's which he does not mind since he gets to play on the playstation after he does his homework.

He walked down the long driveway towards her house. When he'd gotten there the house was wide open and he was worried that someone might have broken in.

That is until he remembered that John Doe was living in the house now.

Knocking he opened the door to make sure that he did not disturb John Doe.

"Hello?" Dave said stepping in.

"Hello," was the reply.

It was male so it was not Sammy he was used to that bird.

When Dave entered he was greeted by John Doe sitting on the couch looking at his I-Pad and listening to a lady giving out English lessons. Dave was impressed that he was taking the time and effort to learn English.

"So how are you?" Dave asked as he set his bag down.

John Doe had to look at him and Dave repeated himself. As if a light was turned on John Doe answered, "I am fine," he said slowly.

"That's good," said Dave as he began to pull out his homework.

Which unfortunately is English.

"What are you doing?" John Doe asked slowly getting the pronunciation right.

"Homework," Dave replied.

"Home work?" the man asked.

"Yeah it is when you go to school for an education and learn to read and write and do stuff," Dave said slowly.

John Doe cocked his head as if listening and then had to think about it for a bit.

"I understand a little not good yet," he replied slowly.

"Ok um school place of learning," Dave replied.

"Place of learning," John Doe repeated

"Yeah school," Dave said.

"School," John Doe repeated and looked it up on his I-Pad. When he read what it means then his nodded, "School," he finally understood.

"Yeah now you get it," Dave said.

"Home work?" John Doe said and Dave went over to him and showed him what he was working on.

And that is how Evelyn found them two hours later.

TWO HOURS LATER

Evelyn's car pulled up to the driveway the lights were already on meaning that Dave was here. John Doe would not know how to turn them on as she exited the vehicle. Climbing the stairs she stopped when she heard the most interesting conversation.

"Sammy is hungry," she could clearly tell that is Dave speaking.

"Sammy is hungry," that voice with a thick accent belonged to John Doe.

"Now when someone tells you that you reply 'I will feed Sammy,'" Dave replied.

"I will feed Sammy," he said.

Evelyn walked right into the door to the most interesting sight.

Dave was sitting down on the floor with a cushion under him going over his home work. John Doe was next to him also looking through Dave's books...well his English books. Dave was in the process of explaining to him about how to say things. Sammy surprisingly enough was perched on Dave's shoulder. The bird was busy eating a peanut and enjoying the attention Dave was giving her.

John Doe was really into his studies as he was busy trying to read what David was showing him. Dave pointed out different words and letters by using a children's video to help him read. Evelyn smiled to herself as she went to take a bath.

"Alright Dave ready to head on home?" she said coming out of the bathroom. Dave groaned as he went to get his stuff.

"Can't I stay please?" he asked.

"No, you have school tomorrow and your parents know the curfew time so come on young man!" Evelyn said laughing.

"But John Doe and I were having fun! In fact he can say a whole phrase by himself without having to resort to the I-Pad," Dave replied.

"You can study with John Doe tomorrow now come one time to get home," she said smiling.

Dave sighed as he packed up his stuff and headed out to the car.

"I will be back ok just going to take Dave home," Evelyn said.

"Dave?" John Doe said his head cocked in confusion.

"Dave, is short for David," Evelyn said pointing to Dave as his back was turned.

John Doe pointed to Dave, "David?" he said.

"Yeah my name is David," Dave replied pointing to himself.

Nodding John Doe then nodded, "Good night David," he said, "Thank you," his eyes shown that he had enjoyed that session with the kid.

Smiling back Dave waved his one hand out, "You're Welcome," he said and Evelyn guided him out.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched as the woman and the boy walked out of the house. He had learned a lot more from the boy then listening to the mirror. It was one thing to repeat phrases but it was another to converse with a native speaker. Malik had started to get a hand of the basics.

But then again he was always a studious one. Altair had never understood it because he was a man of action rather then a thinker like Malik. Malik because of his cautious nature prefers to think things through before attacking.

And learning this new language was one of those times he tends to think.

As he heard the car leave and seen the lights fade up the road Malik turned towards the mirror again. It was attached to its rope and the lights was on indicating it was refilling with energy. As it was refilling Malik wondered the house once more noting the rotting floor and the creaking planks. It kind of reminds him of his bureau back in Jerusalem. The rotting wood, the ruined plants and the spilled ink all over the desk.

The Bureau was in desperate need of repairs. The former Rafiq there was not taking care of his Bureau. Al-Mualim was receiving many complaints about the state of the building. Many of them from assassins visiting Jerusalem. When the master had sent someone to investigate they had returned to inform him that the place was a mess and the Rafiq was ill. By the time Al-Mualim himself went to investigate the building he was not pleased with the results.

Basically the place was a dump.

So when Malik took over he was told that the place needed repairs.

Just not how badly.

Looking at this house he can see why the woman has to work. Dave had said that much to him where he could understand. The boy was a good boy and he helped Malik a lot during his trials. Both him and that woman that was his host. Perhaps he can ask for her name as well?

Yes that would be it. When she returns he can ask her what is her name. Since she did save his life and help him heal from his wounds Malik figures that he owes her.

Feeling hungry Malik made his way over to the refrigerator. Dave had showed him how to make simple stuff when he came over. So Malik helped himself to some sandwiches and chips.

The chips were greasy but he ate them anyways and the sandwich was decent. It would take some practice before he can master smearing things onto two slices of bread with one hand. It was a good thing that the woman had bought the squeezing bottles so it would be easier for both Dave and himself to make something simple.

Dave had explained how to make the sandwich and now Malik had eaten his share.

When he was done he cleaned himself up and prepared for his evening prayers. When he was done he made his way to the living room to watching some T.V. Turning on the device Malik was intrigued by the things called 'Cartoons' it was basically drawings that when placed on paper and flipped they move. He learned this from the mirror. Then they used things called CGI which used the same machines that the mirror was made out of.

Then they became more three dimensional; more real. Malik thought it was all magic till he started learning English. Then things started to get clearer. As he listened to what the people were saying on the T.V. They were telling about how they harvest the power of lighting to power their homes. Then how they created their own lightning. It was all so amazing to him and new and exciting.

Then he watched the cartoons.

At first some of them he found silly and idiotic. Who would dress like a pompous fool and fly on a magic carpet to carry a princess to the clouds like that? And is that Djinn? Oh it was a good one (you can guess what he was watching!).

When the cartoon was over Malik found that he did not like that cartoon so much...well except in the beginning when the guy was running from the guards. Then he watched other shows till he came upon one he had never seen before. It involved a man who was half dog or is that a cat? The language he is not familiar with at all but he had heard it in the streets in Kona. _This must be one of the other languages that they speak here?_ Malik thought to himself.

As he watched the dog/cat man had long silver hair (can you guess that one) and a red coat. He was protecting a woman with a huge sword. That sword was transformed from a rusty piece of crap. Then he used it to slice...

At that moment everything went blank.

"_Hold him down!" a voice shouted. _

_Malik could feel a bunch of hands holding him down while a man with a very wicked looking saw came up to him. The man began to slice his arm and Malik could feel the blade pierce his skin. _

_Screaming in agony he could only watch as his arm began to be sliced off. When he felt the bones being sliced he could not take it any more and began to scream even louder. His voice cracked and he had gone hoarse when it happened. _

_He could not hear the screams outside from the Templar attack. _

_He could not see the people flooding in. His own mind grieving for his lost brother and his escape from Solomon's temple. _

"_We're losing him!" someone shouted. _

_Arms suddenly came over Malik and he was found pinned to the bed as he tried to fight them off. It was then that he felt a pair of arms encircle him and held him close. The warm scent of the wind and the ocean filled his nose. _

"_Shh it ok; its over now,"_

He found himself back in reality with the worried look of the woman in front of him. Her brown eyes boring into his with genuine concern and worry. Malik found himself staring and quickly turned away in shame.

"Are you alright?" she asked this time he understood since he started learning her language.

"Yes," he said his mind shaking with fear as he lied to her.

"You're not I can tell," she said to him.

And for the first time in a long while Malik felt tears come to his eyes. It just came so suddenly that he could not control it and let it flow.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Evelyn had just returned home after dropping off Dave. She spent a good deal of time speaking to Dave's parents and telling them about John Doe. Seeing as the man was harmless both his parents agreed that it would be good for both Dave and John Doe to learn from each other.

It was sort of late when Evelyn returned home.

When she gotten home she heard the T.V. Going so she assumes that John Doe is watching some show or another. When she neared the stairs she did not expect to hear his screams fill the house.

It was a good thing that Evelyn lives in the middle of nowhere so that way no one can hear his screams.

Running into the house she was afraid of him slicing himself up or something.

What she found instead was something she had only seen happen with Dave when he was little.

John Doe was on the ground in the middle of a dream of sorts. His eyes wide but blank as he held his stump. She could hear his screams of agony as she watched him fall to the ground and scream.

_Oh my god! He is living a nightmare_, Evelyn thought as she rushed to him. He thrashed and kicked out. She nearly avoided that thanks to her fast reflexes. Leaning down then tried to get a hold of him but he thrashed still and his arm going wide. Remembering what happened at the hospital only this one was much worse she feared for her safety.

"Hey its ok?" she tried to say to him.

She was trying to talk him back to reality as his eyes shown that he was in distress. Tears fell as he screamed again in agony and this time she moved to strike when he was muttering in Arabic.

She grabbed him and held him close she whispered in his ear, "Its going to be ok, it's going to be alright," she said to him.

Slowly as she held him his whimpering became less as she held him close.

"Its ok, its going to be alright, you're safe now its over," she said to him.

He eventually started to return as she asked, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Slowly she could feel him start to return to reality as his body starts to relax. When he was fine again he started to pull away slowly which she allowed.

She caught herself staring into his dark orbs and saw how distressed he was. His eyes were filled with tears and were red rimmed and puffy. It was as if he was living a bad memory, _which I no doubt he was_ Evelyn thought.

John Doe just stared at her fear was evident in his eyes as his emotions played out to her from within them. There was also loneliness, longing and pain. It was always the pain of reliving bad memories that gets to you.

Evelyn saw all of that in his eyes and reading the expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him slowly so he can understand her.

"I'm fine," he replied and she knew he was lying.

"You're not I can tell," she said to him.

She held her hand to his shoulder where his arm should be. It was then that she finally saw all the raw emotion come to him as tears welled up in his eyes. And for the second time since she met him he began to cry. The pain of whatever memory he had relived was too unbearable for him and he broke down right in front of her.

"Hey it's ok," she said as she held him close for comfort.

He continued to cry on her shoulder and she wished she knew what that memory was so she can help him. But until he masters English she can only get snippets of what he says. As she held him she began to rock him like a mother would do to a child. He remained like that for a good twenty minutes before he pulled away.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely his voice gone from all his screaming.

"You're welcome," Evelyn replied.

"I am sorry I have caused you pain," John Doe said.

"Hey it is alright you have every right to be emotional, it is what makes us who we are," Evelyn said.

"David help me with my English I am good but no good at same time," John Doe replied.

"Its David helps me with my English _and_ I am getting better," Evelyn corrected.

"Sorry," he replied turning away.

"Hey it is ok you are learning still," Evelyn replied.

"I know David's name but not yours." John Doe replied.

Evelyn noticed that he pronounced David's name as 'Da-Vid' instead of 'Day-vid'.

"Its 'Day-vid' but you are forgiven for now," she said smiling.

"You're name is David too?" John Doe asked.

Smiling she shook her head, "No mine is Evelyn 'Eh-vah-lin' she pronounced her name slowly for him to say.

"Eevvaalin," he said.

"Eh-Vah-lin" was the reply.

"Eh-vah-lin" John Doe said slowly.

"Yes, now say it faster," she said.

"Evelyn," he said finally getting it right after the third try.

"Yes, that is my name," she said.

"Evelyn sounds...nice," he said and suddenly turned red in embarrassment. Well his dark skin turned darker from it.

Evelyn smiled softly at his statement knowing it came out wrong, "Ok since I said my name what is yours?" she asked.

John Doe then moved to stand up and Evelyn knew that the man probably will not give his name away. Getting up with some help he started for the back door.

"Hey where are you going?" Evelyn asked.

The back door led to the patio that Evelyn was trying to fix up. The wood was faded and it was rotten a few places so she has caution tape around it. John Doe had walked outside to stare at the clear sky. The cold northern winds began to blow across the mountains so the Vog was not present.

Still Evelyn worried as she followed him.

He put his single hand on the railing well aware of the splintering wood.

"You're house not strong," he stated.

"Yeah well it is old and needs to be fixed." Evelyn replied.

John Doe then looked up towards the sky. His eyes seemed lonely that much Evelyn could tell by looking at them.

"Miss home," he said looking up.

"Yeah I bet so you never told me your name." Evelyn said.

He looked away towards the forest as if avoiding the question.

"Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Evelyn said suddenly realizing that he may not fully trust her like he never trusted Alex.

Sighing John Doe seemed to be thinking about something but said nothing else. It was getting colder by the minute since it was rather late at night.

"Well we better get back inside it is getting cold," Evelyn walked in leaving John Doe outside to stare at the sky.

When she entered John Doe seemed to have followed her in, and she shut the door behind her. Locking it to show that it was indeed going to be cold Evelyn made sure that Sammy's cage was locked and Makani's food bowl was full before turning off the T.V. and heading towards her room to change. John Doe went into his room to change as well.

She watched as he stripped down to a pair of surf shorts before climbing into bed. Evelyn then came in with a cup and some pills. His medication so he can get better.

John Doe knew what they were from his time in the hospital so he sat up to take them.

"Thank you Evelyn," he said making sure to get her name right.

"You're welcome...Good night," she said as she took his cup and began to walk out.

"Malik," he said.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn said as she stopped and stared at him.

"My name...is Malik," he said hesitantly.

Smiling at him her eyes soften till she whispered to him, "Good night _Malik_" and with that she disappeared to the kitchen to put the cup in the sink and had disappeared into her room.

"Good night Evelyn," with that he turned on his side facing the wall and closed his eyes to rest.

TBC

**a/n: Wow that took a bit to write. It was hard to write this one as I was trying to get the emotional trauma that Malik probably feels out in the open. Such pain does not go away easily like how it does in the game. I know my amputee friend once told me that for a while he was reliving the nightmares of losing his arm over and over again. It nearly broke him if it was not for his friends and family. They helped him pull through. Hopefully I did not make Malik seem like a wimp. But even living through something like can break anyone even an Assassin. **

**On a side note yes I did use references to Aladdin and Inu-Yasha. There will be a discussion in the next chapter...I hope. Anyways remember constructive criticism only no flames please! **


	7. Chapter 6 Malik

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED!**

**Chapter 06: Malik**

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown - No Air_

It has been nearly three days since their conversation. Three days of comforting John...no _Malik_ from his nightmares.

And Evelyn was at a loss.

She had forgotten what it was like to comfort someone from an ordeal such as this. She had asked again the government officials to at least let him go through therapy.

But they refused!

They are treating him like a prisoner of war and from what Evelyn could tell it was bad. _Am I holding some sort of terrorist here?_ She would often think to herself.

No Malik was no danger to her in fact he needed her help. For the past three nights Evelyn was awoken to nightmares which involved him screaming names she had not heard before. He would often end up crying and whimpering and would often times hold his arm stump in agony. She was not sure she could do any of this after three days.

What ever visions Malik was getting from his nightmares it all ended up with Evelyn comforting him. The man was so broken and alone that she did all she could to help him.

On the plus side his language skills seemed to be improving. His grasp of English was getting better thanks to Dave helping him with it when he came over from school. The boy had helped the man immensely so in three days Malik was able to say a few simple phrases. But he was still learning and through him Evelyn was starting to see where this would all break.

ISLAND NATURALS KONA

"Eeevee are you alright?" Evelyn's boss Matt said to her.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately," she said the dark circles under her eyes evident as she placed another crate of vegetables on the racking in the freezer.

"Yeah, I can tell; everything alright at home...heard you have a new roommate." Matt said.

"Not by choice! The government guys just dumped the guy on me and told me to house him till foreign affairs can deal with him. That is absolute and total _bullshit!" _Evelyn hissed her aggravation and punched her hand into one of the crates.

Yelping in pain she felt the bruise on her knuckles but thankfully nothing was broken.

"I can see it is grating on your nerves!" Matt said.

"Yeah it is grating because every time I close my eyes to rest he cries out on pain. I've tried to help him but it is no use he does not know enough English to help me understand what is going on? At least with David he told me as much, but Malik? There is a huge language barrier between us and it took me nearly a day to get him to speak some English. Though that is with Dave's help because the man is persistent. I guess he wants to understand us as much as we want to understand him," Evelyn said to him.

"I see," said Matt.

"So his name is Malik?"

"Yeah got it out of him two days ago with some help. I guess in a way I earned some trust though he does not trust my brother not one bit. I guess because my brother is in the military that he does not trust him. But me? What did I do to earn that trust I do not know," Evelyn replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with saving his life. You did call the cops when he was bleeding out on your floor." Matt replied.

"I guess you can say that but this shit is driving me insane!" Evelyn replied seeing as she was still very tired.

"Maybe you should end the shift early seeing as you are in no condition to work any more. Take home some food and probably go to dance practice or something just let out some steam," Matt replied.

"I guess you're right," Evelyn replied as she went to the clock to punch out from work. Making her way to her car which was parked on the next street Evelyn made sure there were no cars crossing before she got in.

She then drove for the beach to hopefully get some rest. When she gotten there the beach was surprisingly empty save for a few tourists. Then again it was midday and not that many people wanted to be out in midday.

Changing into some swimwear Evelyn made herself a towel under a tree and laid down on it to rest.

MEANWHILE

Malik had just finished his midday prayer when Sammy made herself known. The bird came close to him and Malik worried that the bird was going to attack him again like on the first day.

He kept his head down afraid the bird was going to peck or claw his eyes out. He had seen birds with a similar appearance on his trips to Egypt where men from the dark continent would have such birds as pets. But never before had he seen one this large or this colorful in his life.

Leaping down from the bed the bird made her way to him. Malik was afraid that Sammy was going to bite him as she would sometimes do with Dave if he did something the bird did not like.

"**Why so sad?"** Sammy asked Malik.

With surprise Malik looked at the bird as the bird had spoken to him. It is true he had heard of those dark continent birds speak but none truly spoke. They were merely imitating their masters. This one spoke to him as if it knew what Malik is feeling.

"I not sad!" Malik said.

"**You are sad,"** was the reply from the macaw.

In the four days since Malik moved into Evelyn's home he found that Sammy was hostile to him at first. Then as the days passed the bird had gotten used to him as if assessing his worth to her. The staring contest was a strange one and eventually Sammy saw him as a friend. It was slow but the bird eventually learned to trust him.

It was also during that time he rarely saw the boy David. He had asked Evelyn about it the third day he was here and she told him that David had practice. When he asked what practice Evelyn told him that David practices Martial Arts.

Or fighting arts and Dance.

When Malik heard that David likes to dance he was shocked to hear that men in this time enjoy dancing like in his. Though he assumes that the dancing here is different then in his own time since this is a different part of the world.

And a different time.

He also was told that Evelyn also was going to dance classes as soon as she was done with work. So she was going to be home late which left him with the animals. He was not allowed to leave the house till the doctor gives him the ok in about a week.

That means a week of recovery and boredom.

But Malik does not mind as he needs to focus on healing and perfecting his English skills.

When the healer says he is well enough to go outside Malik will start to train again. He has to get back into shape if he is to explore this place. But first he wants to see what can be done around the house.

"**Why are you sad?"** Sammy asked again as he slowly gotten up.

"You want to know? Or you want to tell your master?" Malik asked the bird feeling stupid that he did.

"**Sammy keeps secrets, Sammy knows secrets. Sammy not baby, Sammy quiet, Sammy want to know name?"** the bird's speech was confusing at first and it took some time for Malik to process the words fully before he finally gotten what the bird was asking.

Sammy the parrot can see that Malik is still grieving for his brother, but does not know why he is grieving. He also learned that the bird is good at keeping secrets that much he knows since the bird is unusually quiet. To know his name ok that part is easy enough.

"My name is Malik," he said to the bird.

Cocking her head Sammy looked at him blankly.

"Ma-lick!" he pronounced a few times for the bird.

"**Malik,"** Sammy replied

"Yes, Malik," Malik said back.

"**Sammy likes Malik, Malik nice yet sad,"** the bird said.

Malik looked away and slowly stood up.

"The story is long and sad and I know not to start," he said his English a bit broken still but understandable.

"**Try to forget, do not dwell for to dwell makes one wither in agony,"** Sammy stated changing her voice to sound like that of an old man.

"Really? When did Sammy become wise?" he asked the bird.

The bird did not say anymore as she then bit gently on the leg of his jeans, and worked her way up his leg to his shoulder.

"**Malik needs music, music soothes soul,"** Sammy said

"Where is music?" Malik asked

Sammy then launched herself from his shoulder and flew towards the living room. Malik followed not far behind.

The bird then made her way towards the radio and used her beak to push a button.

There was nothing but static coming from the radio as Malik learned what the thing was. He could see the bird play with the dial till finally a song started to play. This one sounded like some of the music he heard Evelyn play on her radio in her car. It was then the music ended and another voice started speaking this one was a person speaking on the other end.

"_Hey there all you folks out there on the Big Island this is the Jazzman with your favorite local tunes on KWXX your number one station for all things local from the 80's 90's and now. We are just about to go into another nonstop music hour. This time we would like to start with a classic favorite that you all know and love. This a request by a man named Marcus Broody for his grandfather Keoni Ahikawa of Kailua Kona. So here we are starting the music hour with 'Tradition' by the Mana'o Company and remember you are listening to KWXX your Hawaii Island Music Station for the 80's 90's and now!" _

When the voice ended Malik could hear the music start to play. He did not understand most of the words being said but he gotten some of the lyrics. Especially the word 'Babylon' which he knows all to well. As the song played he went to his mirror and pulled up the song. He then looked up the words and the lyrics seemed to make sense to him. Especially the part about the tree without roots.

_Each man is responsible for his own destiny, why bet money when man's work is over man who flies away home!_

Those lyrics had hit him hard but Malik could not grasp that concept yet. He was still in awe about this world around him. He was still a stranger to it, and the loss of Kadar was still fresh on his mind. It was not easy to forget.

The song had eventually ended and another one took its place this one reminded him of home. As he listened the lyrics came to mind again this time he understood.

_Some may suffer_

_Some may burn_

_But I know one day my people will learn _

_As sure as the sun shines, _

_Way up in the sky_

_Today_

_Today!_

_I stand a victim, _

_The truth is I will never die_

Malik finally understood what the bird was trying to tell him. She was telling him that the time of mourning was soon to be at an end and he would have to make a choice. To move on and get on with his life. Or to be trapped in the past and wallow in its misery.

But it was hard!

Malik just could not understand why he feels this way. Assassin's were trained to not feel any emotion to be as hard as stone and cold as ice. For if one did not then killing their targets become a burden more then an necessity. Malik had been that person cold and calculating with only the Creed as his guide line. It was then as he sat there listening to the music that his mind started to understand more of what was being said.

The tennets of the Creed were more then simple rules.

They were guidelines

And their Motto: Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted commanded one to be wise not cold.

The more he thought about it the more it started to come into focus.

Looking at the sun's position he finally starting to see why the bird had come to him. Sammy could sense his distress, his agony and his pain and had given him words of wisdom in her own fashion. The bird was indeed a wise creature and so was the cat...as annoying as he was at times.

Speaking of the cat he was no where to be found.

_Must be hunting to earn his dinner_ Malik thought.

Walking around Malik tried to avoid the many boards with holes in the floor and noticed that the house was indeed falling apart. The only thing that was intact was the roof. He slowly walked around those holes and past the boxes full of stuff that Evelyn had not unpacked yet. He looked out to see the sky was just starting to turn colors which showed that the time was of the late afternoon. That means that Evelyn would be home soon or she had another meeting to go to.

Malik only had to wait till she returned to finally eat.

Turning the radio off he then grabbed his mirror and started his English lessons again.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It was late by the time Evelyn finally awoke from her nap.

Actually it was the splashing of the rising tide that woke her up.

"Crap!" she said realizing the time.

And the sunburn on her face.

She was dark skin true, but now she was even darker since she fell asleep in the sun. Her clothes were sticky with sweat and sea water and crusted with sand and salt. Groaning she stretched out her tired muscles and grabbed her towel before heading off to her car.

As she gotten in she looked at the time and realized that she has to be at her hula class in about an hour. It was a good thing that she told Malik that she was going to be late. Maybe she can pick up dinner on the way home after practice.

A FEW HOURS LATER

When Evelyn finally gotten home the lights were on so she assumes that Malik must still be up.

When she entered the house indeed Malik was still up.

What was surprising was that Sammy and Makani were with him. He had cleaned himself up seeing as his hair was still damp and his face no longer had that five o'clock shadow on it.

Dave on his visit Monday must have shown him how to shave.

Another surprise was that Malik was watching cartoons.

Of all things cartoons.

"I'm home!" Evelyn said announcing herself.

Malik turned his head towards her, "Hello Evelyn," he said.

"I bought dinner if you don't mind Chinese," she said holding out some plates.

Malik nodded as he got up and helped her with the plates. Seeing as he only had one arm he took a plate and Evelyn held the other one and placed it on the table. When she placed the plate on the table she left to take a shower. Malik knew this by the sight of sea salt and sweat on her face.

_She must have been at her meeting_ he guessed as he looked down at the strange and yet flimsy plate in front of him. There was a heaping of strange food that he had never seen before. He recognized the meat as being chicken so he assumed that Evelyn must have thought about him being Muslim to keep out things with hooves.

When she returned he was already eating his plate. The rice and chicken was enough to satisfy him while she ate at her plate. Seeing as it was fish she began to enjoy the rich flavor of it when he spoke.

"You are darker," he said.

"Well my boss let me off work early so I went down to the beach for a nap," Evelyn replied.

"Beach?" Malik asked.

"You know a place where there is lots of sand next to the ocean," Evelyn replied.

"Like river bank?" Malik asked.

"Yeah like that but next to the sea," Evelyn replied.

Nodding in understanding Malik finished his meal before throwing his plate in the trash.

"I would like to go there someday," Malik said.

"Maybe when you are cleared from the doctor then I can take you to the beach," Evelyn replied.

"Ok," Malik said.

Evelyn gotten up to make sure her stuff was cleaned up before she walked over to the living room to watch the evening news. It was late and she was tired since she slept out in the sun and then spent several hours practicing her hula lessons.

"Hey Malik?" she asked.

"Yes," was his reply.

"Who or what is a Kaydar?" Evelyn said.

Malik stared at her as if she was some sort of monster.

"I'm sorry it is just that for the past three nights you have been screaming that word in your sleep. That and the word All Tear? You have been yelling in your sleep and well if you don't want to answer then that is fine with me," Evelyn said.

Malik looked loss when she asked this as if debating whether to tell her or not. His eyes seemed to have misted over as he stared at her floor.

It was also then that he noticed the slight burn marks.

"Did you make fire in house Evelyn?" he asked pointing to the floor.

Noticing that his change in subject was not due to him wanting to change it but _What _changed it. Evelyn looked to where he was pointing and found the burn marks from that first night.

"That was from when you first came into my life. Just after the ambulance took you away to the hospital I found it burned into the floor," Evelyn replied looking down.

Malik walked over to the ring and knelt down. The burn marks were mostly gone and it was only through skill that he managed to see it. Putting his finger down he traced the burns into the floor.

"You also bled all over my walls which I had to clean," Evelyn replied.

Feeling rather ashamed Malik cast his eyes down. "I am sorry I ruined your home," he said.

"It's ok at least it was easy to clean," Evelyn replied, "Now back to the subject what was is a Kaydarr and All Tear?" she said.

Malik sighed as he sat down on the couch. Makani chose that moment to leap onto Malik's lap and began to purr. Malik ran his hand down on the cat and scratched behind the ears and cheeks.

"Look if it is too painful to tell me I understand and won't mention it again," Evelyn replied.

"It is not that...it...it is hards to speak of it," Malik said to her trying to get her to understand the pain he was going through.

"**Said it was ninety six degrees in the shaaayyyaaaaddddeee ten thousand soldiers on paraaayyyyyaaaaddddeeee!," **Sammy interrupted their sharing time.

The macaw was in her cage eating a walnut snack since it is her favorite. When she was not eating she was singing which made Malik want to hide in shame.

"Sammy? What are you singing?" Evelyn replied.

"She is singing song she played for me," Malik replied

"She played you a song?" Evelyn asked curious, "Sammy never plays a song on the radio for anyone other then Dave and me."

"Well I had finished prayer again and she was there. I was afraid that she would hurt me like she did that first day," Malik replied.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but Sammy does not like strangers that much. Not since her original owner was an abusive bastard. He always treated her like shit in front of his friends to prove a point and to silence the bird from telling the cops about his latest drug stash." Evelyn said.

"Drug stash?" Malik asked.

"Yes, he sold ICE, you know crystal meth...um I don't know what they call it in Jerusalem but it is bad stuff. They put it in pipes and smoke or snort it but it drives you crazy and kills your brain," Evelyn said.

"This ICE it kills your brain but I thought it makes your drink cold?" Malik asked.

"No not that kind of ice. That is normal ice, this ice is made from bad stuff and looks like crystals. It is not cold it is hot and when put in a pipe made of glass about this big," Evelyn showed him the size of a meth pipe with her fingers.

"It makes you high meaning it keeps you awake and makes you paranoid, skittish, and very sick. It robs you of life and makes you a monster. Dave lost his arm from such a person." Evelyn said looking down not wanting to share.

"This 'drug' it hurts and kills? Just like a poison?" Malik said.

"Yes, it is a poison, it is just called ICE or Batu because it resembles ice. Its real name is too long and hard to pronounce unless you are a scientist or a pharmacist." Evelyn replied.

"What is a scientist? A Phamasees?" Malik asked.

"Scientist is a man who studies science you know how the world works. Some work around their religion and try to understand its meaning. Kind of like scholars but instead of studying books they actually go out and seek answers. Or they work in their laboratory...um a place where they can test their theory..or thoughts without hurting anyone." Evelyn said.

"Hurting anyone?" Malik said.

"Um...ok...try this what is the easiest thing you understand the most?" Evelyn asked.

Malik had to think about it for a minute then... "Maps," Malik said.

"Ok maps? Why maps?" Evelyn asked.

"That is what I used to do back in Jerusalem I make maps. I can draw maps really good. But you think it is old because it does not show from the sky," Malik said.

It was then that what he was trying to say hit her, "Wait? You drew old maps like those used in the old days?" she said.

Malik's eyes lit up and he nodded his head, "Yes, it is not easy father always told me I was good at drawing so he had me learn to make maps. I made good money with them in Jerusalem when I started. Who knew people wanted maps so badly," he stated.

"Wow, you are going to have to show me sometime...but anyways as I was saying. A scientist will specialize in something like you said making maps for example. What about the ink? A scientist would be curious about the objects that would make the map like...what do you use paper, canvas...?" Evelyn asked.

"Parchment made from papyrus paper...had to make that too," Malik replied.

"Holy shit no wonder your stuff sold! That kind of skill is rare!" Evelyn said.

"Ok...um say you want to make a new ink and parchment. What a scientist would do is he would go out and study different materials and see what is the best kind to make ink. Then he would come back with what he finds and try to see what would work best with the rest of the ingredients to replace the original content of the ink. Ok if you use charcoal of a particular wood for your ink. Then if that tree is hard to come by or too expensive this person would want to try an alternative that is closest resembles the original wood to give it the same quality but at a cheaper rate. Are you getting me?" Evelyn said.

"I think I understand a bit...so a scientist is a person who likes to observe and study different things to see how they work yes?" Malik asked.

"Yeah that's right and the experiment part is, if he is building a fire to test the wood he wants it in a fire place that is not going to smoke out his neighbors with either the smell or if the wood produces too much smoke to choke them out of their home...or if it has poison in it...he or she does not want to kill their neighbors by mistake," Evelyn replied.

Malik was now starting to get it, "I see so a scientist is a seeker of knowledge. One who instead of relying on books they go and see for themselves how the world works!" Malik said.

"Yes! That's it...geese you're smart!" Evelyn said with a smile.

"Ok, what is a pharmasees?" Malik asked.

"You mean and pharmacist? They are people who specialize in making medicine," Evelyn said.

"Oh I get it! So why would they make medicine or poison with name that is hard to say?" Malik asked.

"Its for their records and to make the rest of us feel like we are stupid," Evelyn replied with a shrug.

Malik raised en eyebrow, "Then they make themselves look like fools," he stated.

Evelyn could not help herself she started to laugh. The words that this man said were just too much for her. The earlier conversation long since forgotten as she could not hold it back anymore. It was so light hearted after these past three days of sleepless nights. It was also good to see that Malik seemed to be enjoying himself too.

His soft smile full of mirth as it spread to his eyes and he gave a soft chuckle at realizing what was so funny about the conversation.

It was also that Evelyn noticed that he looked even more handsome when he is smiling. Even a small smile made him look more stunning by the minute.

Wait?

Since when did she start to notice that? Sure Malik is handsome in fact he is down right hot but she hardly knew him. He has yet to open up to her about what his life was like. It seemed as if he was assessing if she was a threat still or not. But she guessed that it is hard to let go if you constantly have to look out for people like the Taliban all your life.

She did not want to push him to tell her his secrets but curiosity was getting the best of her.

But she will not pry till he is ready after all.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was clearly enjoying himself. That last comment about the scientists made him want to laugh. He could guess that in a way Assassins were scientists. They would always question their motives and their backgrounds. Always asking questions and seeking answers. In a way it was good to see that there is a name to those who wish to seek knowledge.

But the last question had kind of got to him even without that bird interfering. To find it amusing to hear her try to pronounce Kadar and Altair's name was kind of fun. But to be reminded of why he is here was hurtful to itself.

Is he ready to reveal his secrets to this woman?

He is unsure if he should tell Evelyn about Kadar and Altair.

Where would he begin?

He has no idea if she would believe him or not. His English has improved greatly through the three days he spent endlessly studying it and picking up lines from listening and learning but...he still can't grasp the writing system yet. Speaking it is easier then writing it.

But he will learn.

Right now though Evelyn wants to know about Kadar and Altair. Well he is unsure of where he should begin.

As he looked at her he noticed that her hair is flowing down her face loose but a bit wild.

It made her look very attractive.

Yet he can't bring himself to say it because face it who wants a cripple? Someone who is missing an arm.

It was also then that he remembered the first night he went through his nightmares.

Of how Evelyn held him as he cried for his brother.

The memory of his arm being cut off.

Seeing him on the floor covered in blood.

Caring for his wounds and his illness.

Maybe she did care a bit about him...or maybe she'd pity him like the rest.

Looking up at her face Malik did not see the signs of pity...but he knows that they are there.

He just knows it...

But why does he have this feeling that he is lying to himself?

Why feel as if those last thoughts were nothing but lies.

But Malik is used to lies, to deceit, to shadows Evelyn was nothing of the sort.

She was a woman who is struggling to survive in a world so utterly different from his own.

So why is he so hesitant? Kadar and Altair had been dead for nearly a thousand years so why not just tell her.

It is not as if she is going to find them in this life.

She looks at him expecting him to tell her something when the T.V. That they were watching suddenly changed to that of another cartoon.

A very familiar cartoon.

It was the one with the cat/dog man with the red robe. He was once again fighting the other strange woman/man. But the man had clearly used the arm of some sort of monster to kill the other.

Now that he can understand English better he finally had gotten an idea of what they are saying.

"Who is that?" Malik asked.

"Who is what?" Evelyn asked.

"That man with the single arm? And the cat/dog man with the red robe? I remember the last time I blacked out. It was when that creature chopped that man's arm off." Malik said.

"Oh then I guess you are in for a long story, but that will have to wait till tomorrow because Dave is a huge fan of this show. He can tell you all about it," Evelyn said as she gave out a long yawn.

Malik suddenly noticed that it was rather late. He was glad he wound not have to tell Evelyn anything else tonight. Perhaps tomorrow when he has his thoughts together he would be able to see if he would answer her questions.

"Then let us retire for the night for I myself feel as if I need to sleep," Malik replied as he went to the refrigerator to get some water and to take his medicine.

He was right when he took his medicine he was tired. In fact Malik did not sleep much these days due to the nightmares that plagued him. Evelyn walked towards her room weariness on her face as she gave him one last glance before disappearing into her room.

Malik watched her go his sad eyes always looking at her in longing. _So innocent not knowing the horrors of war and corruption. Such a woman does not deserve someone like me. Yet why do I keep wondering to her. Maybe its attraction or it has been too long since I have been with a whore. Who knows if they even have brothels here? Probably not. No matter I shall retire for the evening and see if I can have a peaceful night for once. _

Malik then walked towards his room careful of the piece of wood on the floor that marked the patched floor. Maybe when he fully grasp himself he can help with the household repairs?

As he took off his shirt Malik looked at his arm and the stub that is there. The bandages are gone and so is the entirety of his arm. He slowly reached up and felt along the edges of where the stitches are. They were expertly done and his arm was healing nicely. In fact he grew stronger every day with his breathing. Deciding that tomorrow he would start with his mediation Malik crawled into bed and made sure to wrap the blanked around him to protect him from the cold mountain winds.

He just pray that Allah would grant him the strength to resume his training again.

TBC

**A/n: Whew! That was another hard one to write! Trying to see Malik's conflicted mind and Evelyn's stress is building but into what? Who knows? Well except me heheheehe. **


	8. Chapter 7 Sesshoumaru

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: Wow I never figured that within a week I have eight follows and four faves wow I am impressed. Well anyways this is a conversation between Malik and Dave. I figured that it was a long awaited one. Don't worry if things are a bit slow for that was the intent. The healing of one who suffers is a long road to follow and as such I tried to lighten it a bit before going dark again. **

**Anyways remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no yelling at me about cannon! Thank you very much! **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 07: Sesshoumaru**

_Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance_

_The way I see before me is always blocked_

_Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,_

_My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak._

_If there is such a thing as "eternity,"_

_I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way._

_Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy_

_won't stop; I won't give in to anyon__e_

_My Will by Dream translated to English from Japanese 1__st__ ending theme for Inu-Yasha._

It was morning when Evelyn woke. Surprisingly there was no noise from Malik's room and she would assume that he finally had a peaceful night. When she looked at the time however she was shocked that it was nearly _midday. _

"Oh shit!" she cursed as she got up and walked out.

What she found was truly surprising.

Dave was there along with Malik. Both of them seemed to be watching T.V. And conversing about different things. In front of them was several bottles of soda and a bowl of pistachio nuts which Malik was happily eating while he was discussing the man on television.

"So that man is blind?" Malik asked Dave

"You mean Zatoichi? Yeah he is blind and he learned how to wield a sword like a master. Though with difficulty because he can't see. That is what the movie is about it is about his adventures through Japan. Which is located in the far east. But for here in Kona you just have to go north west across the Pacific Ocean to get there." Dave said

"So this Zatoichi he trains to master his skills? I find it amazing that he can train still and be blind," Malik replied.

"You will be surprised what people can do with a disability. But since the movie is over you wanna watch the one armed swordsman?" Dave said showing the DVD for Malik to see.

"Sure," Malik replied.

Dave hooked up the DVD and they both watched while Evelyn walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before joining them.

"Ah I see you are finally up. I managed to get here early this morning seeing as my parents were going to Hilo for their anniversary. And someone forgot to get up on time to pick me up," Dave teased.

"Shut up Dave! It was not my fault that I did not get any sleep for the past three days," Evelyn grumbled while she made herself a bowl of cereal.

Malik looked down in shame and Dave patted his shoulder with his one arm. "Don't worry about it dude she does not blame you. Sometimes she watches dirty movies and forgot to go to bed because she has the..." he could not finish because Evelyn threw a wet rag at his head and he was smiling up a storm from the joke.

"Dirty movies?" Malik asked.

"Pornography you know watching people have sex," Dave said.

Shocked Malik stared at Dave and then at Evelyn, "You people watch others do a sacred act for fun?" he said outraged.

"I sure as hell don't watch that crap and stop telling Malik bullshit stories Dave," Evelyn replied.

"Malik?" Dave asked.

"Oh shit that's right I forgot to tell you his name. Dave this is Malik, Malik this is Dave the pain in my rear," Evelyn joked.

"Malik? Cool name what does it mean?" Dave asked.

"I think the closest translation would be ruler, leader, um what is your word for a ruler?" Malik asked.

"King?" Dave replied.

"Yes, king my name means king," Malik replied.

"That's cool! So do you have like a last name or something...you don't have to tell us but what does it mean?" Dave said excitedly.

Malik had to smile when Evelyn joined them the creaking of the floor her only giveaway.

As she sat down they all began to watch the movie with much interest. Malik was surprised by the skill of the man with the single arm wielding a blade that was nothing more then a broken sword.

"You know french fencing is all one handed," Dave said.

"Really?" Malik inquired looking at the boy.

"Yeah, It is all about stance and parry. It is similar to the way a ninja holds his wakizashi," Dave said.

When Malik gave him a confused look Dave slapped his hand to his face, "Japanese short sword," he said.

"Oh," Malik replied.

They remained silent throughout the rest of the movie. As they movie finished Malik grew more and more intrigued by such stories.

"Why are you showing me such stories David?" Malik asked.

"Because one they are cool and you look like you could use some distraction or another to help cheer you up," Dave replied.

"I don't need distractions," Malik stated.

"Yeah you do, I know you are having nightmares it is evident on your face as well as Eevees. Dude you need to find some way to distract your mind or else you can hurt the wrong person," Dave replied.

"Ok, how did you lose your arm?" Malik asked.

"I lost it when I was eight years old in a car accident. Eevee was there at the hospital when it happened. I lost my arm and my unborn baby sister. My mother never fully recovered from it and the man who did this...well that bastard still walks free. He broken into our home when I came home from school. My parents were at work and my aunt was nowhere to be found. Evelyn lived next door at the time and she had broken her arm at work. She was home when that bastard broke into the house. He demanded money and was high off of drugs.

Eevee called her brothers who helped make short work of the bastard and took me over to their place. She had lots of siblings and nieces and nephews. They all helped with watching out for me. So when my parents heard about it they made a deal with Evelyn's family that I was to go over to their house after school instead of going home. That bastard is roaming the streets again since he gotten out of jail and so I find myself going to Evelyn's house ever since," Dave replied.

"Evelyn mentioned the fighting arts? You are training to fight?" Malik asked.

"Well I am taking some martial arts classes to help with balance and yes to defend myself," he said.

"What do you fight against?" Malik asked.

"No one I just want to know how to fight in case something happens to me again," Dave replied.

"I see, so it is fear that drove you to learn how to fight?" Malik asked.

"Yeah in a way and it helps me learn how to balance with one arm," Dave replied.

"Really? Can you show me? Because I still have trouble sometimes," Malik's accent came out a bit more when he said it. So Dave took Malik to the other side of the empty living room where there are floor boards everywhere. Evelyn at this time had returned to her room to get dressed and to brush her teeth.

When she emerged she could hear the two males trying to balance on a portion of her floor that she knew was a bit unstable but able to support their weight.

Not by much though.

Sammy was in her cage enjoying the view as Dave was trying to balance on the line that was clearly drawn on the ground. Evelyn had dressed in work clothes because she wanted to get going on fixing the floor.

"Alright guys I know you want to..." just as she said it the floor under Dave started to cave in and Dave nearly fell through.

Malik without thinking grabbed onto the boy's wrist and pulled him up.

Shaking her head Evelyn glared at the two.

"Alright guys why don't you go outside and enjoy the sun and take Sammy out with you," she said.

The two of them went out the back door seeing as there is a huge hole in the floor. Shaking her head Evelyn went to get some floor lumber from in the garage to get to work.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"So why is Evelyn's home falling apart?" Malik asked Dave as the were outside. The northwest winds were blowing so the vog was not a bother to them.

Malik could finally leave the house for a bit but as a precaution he brought along his medication just in case. Dave understood the need to have the inhaler around in case the winds shift and the vog returns.

"Evelyn bought that house about seven months ago. Her grandfather died recently and she inherited a bit of money from him. The catch though was that she was to buy a house of her own. And if it needs repairs then she has to fix it herself. That is what is stated in the will. So she bought this place and started repairs. So far she fixed the roof, the kitchen, the bedrooms, the bathroom and part of the living room. She still has to fix the living room floors, the garage, paint the house, and fix the yard," Dave said.

"A woman working alone like this? No husband, no brothers to help her what about her father?" Malik asked as he watched Dave draw the line again.

"Her dad I hate to say this but he is a greedy bastard. That is why Evelyn's grandfather refused to give him any money. Same with her mother and her aunts and uncles. They are all greedy and so the money went to the grandkids. Her grandfather had life insurance that he had saved up for years only to find his kids hovering over him like vultures."

"Life insurance?" Malik asked.

"Savings, earnings, he put some aside for his family. In case anything happens to him they are able to take care of themselves," Dave replied as he moved away from the line.

"Really?" Malik said.

Just as he said it he heard some pounding noises from the house. He knew that it was Evelyn working on the floors.

"Yeah, he even taught them a bit about mechanics and working with machines and some metal working," Dave said.

"Metal working? Like Blacksmithing?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, went to his shop a few times its really cool I got to see the old man at work. He made a lot of stuff and fixed horse shoes and things like that. Sometimes when he is in the mood he would make a weapon or two for kicks. Evelyn's father picked up on it and wanted to study the more older techniques so he traveled the world before he met her mother. So yeah he learned all there is to know about blacksmithing. So Evelyn when she was a kid learned the art too till she moved out of the house. Which was seven months ago." Dave said.

"I thought she had other jobs from what Alex told me?" Malik said.

"Yeah she did to support her family from being a ranger, to a dive instructor, to a janitor, and finally to working at a produce store. Evelyn is a woman of all trades and as independent as can be. If only the men would find that attractive." Dave gave a smirk.

_I find it attractive_ Malik thought and mentally slapped himself.

"So Evelyn is a blacksmith?" Malik asked.

"Yeah in a way you can say that," Dave said.

They sat there in silence Malik thinking about what Dave told him of Evelyn and himself. It was sad that Evelyn had to learn how to do things herself. He now knew that his host the woman that she is has to work to make a living. Back home women usually stay home and tend to the house or buy the food to cook the meals. The husbands are the ones who do all the hard work. And if they are unable to work then the wife's family tends to step in to help. But that is if the husband is unable to work due to illness or injury.

Women who do earn money are usually dancers and entertainers or whores. That much is certain. Malik knows that Evelyn is no whore and she is no entertainer...ok that part he does not know. Evelyn did mention at one point that she does dancing lessons but Malik did not know what kind. He was not going to pry for that is Evelyn's business and hers alone.

But there is also another nagging thing he wanted to know something rather ridiculous but it was plaguing him since the day he watched that show on TV.

"David?" Malik said.

"Yeah," the 17 year old replied looking around the yard with Sammy flying overhead.

"The night I collapsed the second time three days ago did Evelyn mention it?" Malik asked.

"Yeah she kinda did," Dave replied, "Why?" he asked.

"Well," Malik took a deep breath on this one, "When I collapsed I was watching this...what do you call it...um cartoon when the memories came. I was curious about the show but I can't read English very well yet. I am learning, but it is difficult since the language characters are much more different then sandscript." Malik said.

"Ah I see do you know what the show is about?" Dave asked.

"Um... it is about a man with pointy ears like a cat. His hair is silver and his robe is red and he has claws for hands. I was curious to what the show's name is. Because when I first watched it the night you were here it triggered a memory. The cat man was fighting another creature who turned into a giant dog like thing. It was when the cat man cut off his arm that I relieved the nightmare. Ever since I had watched that show, but I do not understand some of it. Only those episodes I can find in English." Malik replied

When Dave heard this he started laughing as Malik looked away embarrassed to have to ask such a silly question. He could see the tears in his eyes as the boy was laughing so hard that he nearly fell from his perch on a rock.

"What is so funny?" Malik asked.

"I am sorry but the way you described that character was hilarious!" Dave replied.

"Hillaarious?" Malik asked not understanding that word.

"Funny it was really funny," Dave replied.

"Oh, I guess it would be silly to you," Malik replied.

"No, no its alright I will tell you," Dave replied.

"The name of the show is called _Inu-Yasha_ the same as the cat man you so lovingly called him." Dave replied

"A-new Yay sha?" Malik said trying to pronounce it.

"ee-new yah shah," Dave said slowly so Malik could pronounce it right.

"_Inu-Yasha_," Malik replied

"Yeah that is the name of the 'cat man' though he is actually half dog demon hence the appearance," Dave said.

"He is a demon?" Malik said shocked.

"Half demon its Japanese...um someone from the far east," Dave replied.

"Oh like Zatoichi!" Malik said.

"Yeah like him from the same place! Inu Yasha is the story of a half demon and a modern girl who finds herself trapped in the past. The girl's name is Kagome Kah-Goh-meh," Dave replied.

"Ah I understand now Inu-Yasha fights monsters yes," Malik asked.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha and Kagome fight monsters the episode you saw when the incident happened was when Inu-Yasha confronted his brother Sesshoumaru," Dave replied.

"Sey zou may roo?" Malik asked

"Sey show mah roo, _Sesshoumaru!" _Dave replied.

"_Sesshoumaru_," Malik shot back.

"Yeah, his brother is a full demon meaning they are half brothers. But Sesshoumaru hated Inu-Yasha because his bloodline was tainted by his human half," Dave said.

"Oh, so is there a way I can watch the episodes?" Malik replied.

"Thought you might wanna Evelyn did mention it last night in an email so I brought the entire series." Dave said.

"In English because I can't read words yet," Malik replied.

"Yeah in English I've also brought my homework and some of my old elementary school texts books to help you with your reading," Dave said.

"That is good I like to learn, I also like to draw Evelyn said that too?" Malik asked.

"She said something about you making maps like old school stuff," Dave said.

The noise from the house has grown louder as something was obviously being cut.

"What is that noise?" Malik asked.

"Oh that is just Eevee fixing the floor like she was trying to do for weeks. She had us take Sammy out because the bird does not like the noise," Dave said.

The said macaw was busy flying above the house enjoying herself. She glided along the breeze and floated there before landing on one of the trees.

"**96 degrees in the shaaaayaaadeee!"** she sang

"She is obsessed with that song!" Dave said looking at the bird with his hand over his face.

"She was like that since she played that song yesterday on the radio," Malik replied.

"Really?" Dave said.

"Yeah she played the radio for me. I did not know birds could do that," Malik replied.

Dave turned to the Syrian, "Well parrots are very smart just like dolphins and whales, gorillas and elephants they are highly intelligent creatures it is just that man does not give them enough credit."

"I have seen some...parrots? Is that what they are called?" Malik said pointing to Sammy.

"Yeah, her kind is called a parrot but her species in particular is called a Blue Gold Macaw. They are found in South America," Dave replied.

Looking at Malik's confused face Dave reached for his cell phone and pulled up an image of South America. Malik was intrigued by the image and Dave went on to explain about maps in the modern age and satellites. Malik took it all in earnest as the boy had to go slow seeing as some of the words confused Malik.

The noise from the house continued on for a bit as both one armed males continued their conversations. It mostly involved Dave explaining to Malik about Manga, Anime and Inu-Yasha in general. He also explained about other stories such as Ranma and Evangelion. Then when Malik asked about the story of the guy with the magic carpet and the Djinn Dave had to explain about Disney and Aladdin.

"Oh so those stories about Dizzney, they are not the actual stories?" Malik asked.

"No, Disney has a reputation of softening stories making them more friendly for small children. The actual stories are probably really gory and sad so they make them happy for kids. Take for instance the little mermaid...if you ever saw that one. The real story is that the mermaid dies at the end. Disney made it where she lives and marries her prince. They did it to please the kids since children want to see happy stories not sad ones." Dave said.

"Then I wish I could tell a happy story," Malik said.

"Yeah," Dave replied.

Just then Sammy flew down and landed on Malik's shoulder the bird happily crawled around and onto his head.

"You better not make mess on my head bird," Malik said.

"Sammy usually does not do that unless you are a person she does not like. And from her posture she really likes you," Dave said reaching up with his arm to let Sammy come to him.

Sammy began to gently nip at Malik's hair as if preening his feathers.

If he had any.

Slowly Malik reached up and stroked the bird softly. Sammy leaned into the touch feeling happy to have some attention. It was also then that the loud noise stopped and was replaced by the sound of music from the radio. Both Malik and Dave sat outside listening and when the noise started again Malik grew curious.

He got up to start heading towards the house.

"Hey where you going?" Dave asked.

"I want to see for my self how hard Evelyn works," Malik replied

He walked towards the door with Sammy on his shoulder. The macaw quickly flew off as they neared the house. The noise was intense and so loud that Malik had cringed when he opened the sliding door.

When he got inside he was shocked to see that the furniture was removed and placed the the hallway. The floor itself was gone replaced by fresh board of wood. And Evelyn was on the far side of the living room. She was using a strange tool to put in what Malik assumed was nails. In her mouth were some of those same objects. The floor was gone replaced by planks of wood. Evelyn was busy hammering away as she placed another plank down on the ground. The loud noise was from the object in her hand.

"A woman should not work alone," Malik said startling her.

Evelyn reared up startled as she nearly dropped her screws on the ground.

"Malik! You startled me!" she said her face covered in sweat and grime.

Malik looked at her work. She had placed several solid pieces of wood on the floor attached to the frame. They remained solid and whole. In face Malik could walk on them without fear of falling through the floor.

"You did this yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," Evelyn replied.

Stamping his foot down on the ground he tested the solidity of the floor. It remained solid under his weight.

"Who taught you how to work wood?" Malik asked.

"My brother Kaipo is a carpenter and I helped him for a time fixing up grandpa's house," Evelyn replied to him.

"I see, David told me that you are also a blacksmith yes?" Malik asked.

"I am a jack of all trades but yeah I love doing it," Evelyn replied.

"Jack of all trades?" Malik asked.

"Someone who knows how to do a lot of things," Evelyn replied.

"Oh," Malik replied.

Once again he watched as Evelyn grabbed her strange tool and started working on the floor again. She was nearly done seeing as she had already finished the kitchen. The main part of the living room was nearly done and after watching her for an hour Malik was indeed impressed. She then started putting the planks in the floor when she looked at the time.

"Oh shit! I didn't realize it was dinner time!" Evelyn said as she got up .

"You work far too hard to notice the time," Malik said intrigued.

Evelyn washed her hands and then started to make dinner when Dave walked in with Sammy. Makani was close on his heels with a fresh mouse in his jaws. Shaking her head Evelyn placed the mouse in the garbage before she once again then washed her hands and finished dinner.

Makani was busy rubbing his sides against her legs while she finished cleaning while Malik decided to give her a hand with Makani's food dish.

The cat was very happy to get something to eat while they ate their dinner which was ramien noodles.

"Hey Eevee the floor looks great so when are you going to put in the flooring?" Dave asked.

"Right after dinner," Evelyn said.

"So does that mean Malik and I have to go back outside again?" Dave asked.

Evelyn looked outside and noticed the winds have changed, "No, the vog is rolling back in so Malik will have to stay inside. If you want you can watch those anime episodes I saw in your bag with Malik in his room," Evelyn replied.

"Alright then," Dave said as he finished his dinner and placed his bowl in the sink. Malik did the same and the two males went into the room to watch the show.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She watched both Dave and Malik retreat to the bedroom and sighed. She was tired from a long day of working on the house but she needs to place the flooring in before it gets too late. So when she was done she washed the dishes and headed back to the living room to finish the flooring.

As she worked she placed the underneath part of the floor where the moisture will not get into the house. At least it will keep the floor dry on a wet day. Which happens often on high elevations in Hawaii. It usually goes a lot faster and then applied the sealants and then the insulation since it gets really cold. Then she placed the wood flooring that she had chosen for this house. When she was done it was already getting late and she could hear both Dave and Malik talking and from the noise in the bedroom watching anime.

Getting up from her sitting position she made her way to her bedroom to get her clothes before taking a bath.

When she emerged from the shower she gotten dressed and headed into the kitchen to get a snack. But as she got there Dave was already making food and showing Malik apparently how to make a meal.

"Ok so you wait till the pan gets hot like this," he said showing Malik.

"Then you place the fish into the pan like so," Dave said showing Malik how to cook fish.

The sound of sizzling fish filled the kitchen and the smell of the cooking aroma made Evelyn's stomach growl.

"Ok what do I do now?" Malik asked.

"Ok now you put on the garlic salt like so," and Evelyn tuned them out while she set up the table.

The boys were obviously having fun in the kitchen Evelyn just wanted to eat. The rice pot was steaming letting her know that David managed to cook the rice while she was working.

When they were done both Dave and Malik came out with plates of fish for them to eat. Evelyn helped herself to a plate of steaming fish while the boys got the rice and the Veggies.

"Ok so what's the occasion?" Evelyn said.

"Well I figured that since Malik is staying with you he might as well learn how to do things around the house. So I was just teaching him how to cook a bit. I know that it is a woman's job in whatever part of the Middle East that you're from but here everyone learns how to cook. Just some people are better at it then others," David said.

"Ok," Evelyn said.

Malik looked to the floor a bit shy at being given some sort of praise by the boy. Evelyn took notice as they ate their meal with a happier note. David was happily talking to Malik about Inu-Yasha while his eyes kept wondering off to her.

_What is he think of?_ She asked.

"So we are on episode 56 so we are in season 3 of the series right," Dave asked Malik who tore his eyes away from Evelyn and towards the boy.

"Yes, we are were the monk and the demon killer are to see a princess correct?" Malik said.

"Yeah, that is the one! Man you are good," said Dave.

"My teachers would have hit my hands if I was not paying attention in class," Malik replied.

"So you went to school?" Dave asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Malik replied

"Dave leave the poor guy alone Jeezee!" Evelyn said.

"I was just asking," Dave replied.

The evening went on quietly afterwards with Malik staring at the T.V. While Dave was getting snacks. The men were busy having their own get together when suddenly.

"EEVEE!" Dave shouted and Evelyn dropped whatever snacks she was eating and ran into Malik's room.

There Malik was on the ground quaking and whimpering his eyes were shut as if in a nightmare.

"What has happened?" Evelyn said.

"I don't know we were watching the anime when Malik fell asleep and then this started!" Dave said.

Malik was crying out words in Arabic most of which Evelyn does not understand. But the words _Kadar _and _Altair _had come again. She rushed to his side and held him holding him tightly as she started to rock him back and forth.

"Shhh its ok its over now its over," she said holding him.

He started to hit her side and Evelyn could hear him crying as he hit her. Whatever this nightmare was it was horrendous. Dave also tried to help her by holding him but it only ended up with David being kicked in the stomach and Evelyn being bashed in the face.

"Malik please stop!" Evelyn said.

"Malik stop please!" Dave shouted.

Malik's shouting in Arabic grew louder. The man continued to thrash and cry in his sleep. Evelyn then raced up to him and grabbed him once more and held on tight while he continued to hit and punch into her side.

Eyes were watering in pain as she held on to him in a motherly embrace.

"Eevee don't!" Dave said to her but she did not listen she held on to him.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"_KADAR!" _

_Once again Malik found himself in familiar settings only this time he was not in Syria or in Jerusalem anymore. No he was in someplace unfamiliar. He looked down at his clothes and found that they were not the traditional clothes of an assassin. _

"_KADAR? ALTAIR?" Malik called _

_The setting was very different, kind of like that show that Dave was showing him. Inu-Yasha was the name that Malik remembers. _

_He looks down at himself and found that he was wearing a white robe of one of the characters. Looking at his hand he found that his hand was not a hand but claws. He wore a white fluffy thing around his neck and spiked armor (Guess who?). _

_**Like a demon**__ he said_

_It was then that the scene changed and instead of the strange house he was surrounded by Templars. He was still in his strange clothes. He fought back as he pulled out his sword. Rushing into the fight Malik fought the monstrous Templars that seem to float towards him like monsters. _

_Their faces were hideous and melting at many places. And as hard as Malik tried to fight them off he could not for they were overwhelming. He screamed again for his brother to finally show up. _

_When he did he was not the image that Malik thought he saw. _

_Kadar was dressed like the boy from the show...Kohaku he thinks his name is. The demon hunter came to him with his small scythe attached to a chain. The boy threw the chain at the demons killing them. He turned to Malik and the two stood there facing each other. Kadar smiled before he rushed off to fight again. _

_The two brothers fought side by side until another demon appeared. This one showing the face of his arch nemesis Robert De Sabe. The Grandmaster of the Templar Order. He bore the costume worn by the show's villain and fought just as ferocious. Both Al-Sayf brothers fought back but in the end Kadar ended up falling to Roberts attack. _

"_NO KADAR!" Malik screamed. _

_It was then that he watched Robert place a single sliver of something in Kadar's back and the boy rose from the dead. His eyes shown dead as he attacked Malik. Malik tried to fight him off but the boy was too much. _

"_Kadar it's me Malik please stop!" he said. _

_It was then that another showed up slicing through Kadar and attacked Robert. Malik looked up just in time to see Altair dressed as the character Inu-Yasha even with the ears. The man fought back and Robert grabbed Altair and threw him over the building leaving him alone with Malik. _

_Malik held his sword ready as Robert charged him. He tried to fight back and Robert showed that he was more then a match for Malik. _

_But that changed when Altair appeared again. _

_When Altair appeared again he and Robert fused into one and the dark glowing eyes of a now demon Altair came into play. The man was glowing with a red aura that it scared Malik. The man then leaped at him and transforming his sword sliced Malik's arm off. _

_Screaming in agony Malik held onto his arm. _

_That was when the scene changed again and Malik found himself once again in Solomon's Temple. His brother dead on the ground and Malik bleeding from his arm's wound. In his hand was the treasure that their master sought. The golden orb with the ominous glow in his hand. _

"_Give me the treasure," the combined voices of Altair and Robert said to him. _

"_No!" Malik said. _

"_GIVE IT TO US!" the voices shouted to him. _

"_No please leave me be!" Malik said shaking his wounds bleeding profusely. _

"_Why should we Dai? After all you are the one who has come to us!" the voices changed to that of the different novices that visited his Bureau in Jerusalem. _

_They came for him now. Malik in his Dai robes with a bottle of spilled ink and a ruined map on the table. Cursing he tried to clean it up only for the ink to turn to blood and his coughing and hacking raking his body once again. _

_He found himself in the same state as before he came to the future. Sick and weak as the Novices continued to pick on him and some tried to push and beat him. Then it turned to the people on the streets who never tried to help him. _

_They came at him from all corners trying to hold him down as he fought them off. _

"_No stay away," the faces were all the same. _

_It was the people he knew back in his old time ghosts of the past. Malik was crying and begging for them to stop to leave him alone. _

_It was so overwhelming that he nearly succumbed to the blackness. _

_Nearly_

"Baby, don't understand  
Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands?" _a voice said_

_Malik's eyes shot up as he looked around for the source of the voice. _

"This time might be the last I fear unless  
I make it all too clear I need you so, oh" _the song it was soothing. _

_He found himself once again alone as the voices seemed to fade and the nightmare started to fade. _

_It was then that he realized that he _knew_ that voice. _

"Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in  
Take these broken wings"

_It was a voice that he knew all to well. One that promised healing and salvation from the nightmares of his past. To give him a future away from the darkness. One he came to know in the past month or so when he was in that healing building. _

"Baby, I think tonight  
We can take what was wrong... and make it right  
Baby, it's all I know is that you're half of the flesh  
And blood that makes me whole,

I need you so.

So take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Yeah, yeah" _Malik's eyes began to water when he heard that voice. _

Evelyn

_It was her voice that part he knew. Her song soothed away the demons and as he felt sure he was alone Evelyn's voice filled his ears. _

"Let us in  
Let us in

Baby, it's all I know is that you're half of the flesh  
And blood that makes me whole  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up and let us in

Take these broken wings  
You got to learn to fly, learn to live  
And live so free  
When we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up for us  
And let us in"

_The last voice to fill in with Evelyn's was David's for it sounded young and male. Malik wanted to cry in relief as if the angels of heaven have heard his plea. He found the scene start to fade as he slowly faded to blackness. _

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She could feel Malik's struggles end as he started to sob into her shoulder. She and Dave started singing about five minutes ago and that seemed to have help reach into the bowls of whatever nightmare Malik is struggling with. He began to sob as he held on to Evelyn as if she was a lifeline.

"Shhh its ok, its ok now its over," Evelyn said holding onto Malik.

The man continued to sob as he held on. Evelyn held him for a while with Dave offering support as he too held Malik showing him that it was ok to cry. He knew what it was like to feel the way this man was feeling though not to the extreme.

When it was over Malik slowly opened his eyes and found that he was being held on both sides.

"Its ok now its over," Evelyn's voice said.

"Thank you," Malik croaked a reply.

"Do you want to talk about it," Evelyn said.

"No," Malik said as he slowly pulled away.

When he saw Evelyn wince it was then that he saw her face and her bruises. Eyes widening he also saw Dave and saw that he too supported injuries.

"Are those from me?" he said in a hoarse whisper.

From their expression Malik knew the truth and he could not hold it any more.

"I am so sorry," he croaked and sobbed into his remaining hand.

TBC

**A/n: Wow threw you a curve ball didn't I? Well as you can see this is going to take some time in getting used to as with writing a new type of style using angst and dark emotions. That is something I am not used to writing, but it has taken me some time to get used to. I know most of you people would love to see Malik portrayed as what most writers love to portray him as but I don't think so! I had a nice review from ****Sassiersphinx81 about how I did a good job with the emotions of the characters. And a big shout out also to Dahappymutt for acknowledging that someone finally looked up a character's real personality. **

**So anyways I figure I throw this curve ball in there so that people might think that everything is cool. **

**Well **

**It is not! Heheheehe Malik has a long way to go before he can fully heal and I plan to make it the best I could to portray that. If you want to help me with a few ideas on a person surviving something like that then please PM me about it. The plot will only thicken if you help me out there and please no bad ass or gay comments please! The characters are human after all so I would like to portray them as such. **

**Anyways remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashing thank you! **


	9. Chapter 8 Needing Help

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED IT BELONGS TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Wow thank you all for your reviews! I never thought my first real angsy story was starting to become quite popular. Hell I have to read it again a few times over to make sure I stay on track. Already I have ten followers and six favs that is something for an underdog like me and I thank all of you for it. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 8: Needing Help**

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
It's never enough to say I care  
But I'm caught between what you wanted from me  
And knowing that if I give that to you  
I might just disappear_

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back  
No matter what I do you're always mad  
And I, I can't change your mind  
I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
And it's killing me  
And I, I'm starting to see  
Maybe we're not meant to be

_Not Meant To Be - Theory of a Deadman_

Malik held onto Evelyn as he cried onto her shoulder. The repercussion of what he has done finally hit him full force. He felt her arms hold him tighter as he wanted to run and hide from his mistake.

"Shh its alright now," Evelyn said.

"But I hurt you," Malik replied eyeing the bruise forming on her face.

"I know but I had the same with Dave before so it is not so bad," she said.

"I could have killed you and Dave...you don't know what I am capable of," Malik protested between sobs.

His tear stricken eyes filled hers as Evelyn saw the anguish there. The need for someone to help him, but the helplessness that no one can.

"Hey it is ok Malik what ever happened is done now." Evelyn said as she held him again showing him that she was here for him. As she held him Malik felt warm inside at the woman holding him.

Never before had he felt this way not since his mother died and not since he last hugged his brother. That thought alone wanted him to break down yet again in front of this woman and boy.

"I could have killed you," he whispered.

"No you would not," Evelyn said.

"Yes, I could! I could have killed you and Dave without thinking I..."Malik wanted to get away before he could hurt anyone else but Evelyn held on to him like a lifeline not wanting to let go.

"You would not hurt us Malik...that part I know for somewhere deep inside you know it to be true," she said

Malik only wished it were true.

NEXT MORNING EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW.

"Look Doc the man needs some serious help he is having nightmares and these are getting more and more violent everyday," Evelyn tried to protest to the doctor on the other line.

"I'm sorry Ms. Makekau but I've tried to tell the government that he needs therapy but they refused. There is nothing I can do and giving him sleeping pills is out of the question!" he said.

"I know Doc but I could at least try to help him! He is far worse then David when the boy lost his arm. Now I have to deal with a man who has no idea where he is at and how he got here and has a serious case of PTSD!" Evelyn said struggling with her words.

She is currently outside of her house trying to get the doctor to at least recommend someone for Malik. The easier it is for him to get help then the faster it is for him to heal. That much she is trying to do for him but once again she is met by roadblocks the size of Mauna-Kea the white mountain to the north.

"I am sorry Evelyn but I tried my best to get your friend the best help there is but the bureaucracy is just beyond me." the Doctor replied.

"Well when he goes psycho on your ass then I will be the one who said 'I told you so'" with that Evelyn slammed her finger on the TALK button and flung the phone across the room.

It made a loud clang against the glass of the window and the resulting crack that came from it was enough to make Evelyn curse.

"Fuck Eh! Just FUCKENT great!" she swore as she walked up to the window and the broken glass. Taking the phone she threw it again at the window and began to hit it in anger venting her frustration on the glass.

"Eevee?" David's voice said as tears began to fill Evelyn's eyes.

She hit the window again and again till it finally broke. Glass shattered across the window and onto her hand. Hissing in pain Evelyn stopped to stare at the blood that pooled on the floor.

Suddenly she felt a calloused hand hold onto her wrist and Malik's face filled her vision. He had a thoughtful look on it as he carefully took her to the kitchen.

"David go get some bandages if you have any," Malik said his voice commanding something she has not heard before.

Nodding David ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When he returned Malik was doing his best to stop the bleeding. When he returned he dug into the kit and pulled up the alcohol which stung when he dipped a rag into it. Evelyn nearly screamed at the pain as his grip was iron tight.

"David hold her wrist like this it will slow the bleeding," Malik said as he went into the kit and pulled out a string and needle.

Using his teeth he cut the right length out and then applied it to the needle. Then taking her hand between his knees he began to stitch the wound.

Hissing in pain Evelyn could only watch in fascination as Malik expertly stitched her hand. The stitches were tight as he tied off the end. Both boys then wrapped her hand up in bandages. When she was finished both Malik and David put away the first aid kit and gave Evelyn some pain killers.

SOMETIME LATER

"You are lucky that your friend here knew some first aid," the Doctor said as he looked at Evelyn's stitches.

The stitches ran across the palm of her right hand. Along with cuts on her arms and the bruises on her face.

"What were you thinking Evelyn?" the Doctor scolded as he finished examining the wound.

"I wasn't thinking," she said.

"So are you going to talk about it," he said.

"I was being stupid and threw the phone into the window which destroyed the glass," she said truthfully.

"I should say more then 'Throw the phone'" he said.

"Alright I threw it and proceeded to vent out my frustrations on the window," Evelyn replied.

"Maybe you should go back to playing video games or martial arts classes again," the doctor said.

"After the situation with John Doe is dealt with," Evelyn replied.

"Very well, I you can go and don't worry about his exam next week I've already taken care of it. He is free to go outside. His lungs are strong enough to handle the vog now. However try to refrain from attempted suicide again," the doctor said.

As soon as Evelyn heard this her eyes traveled to the floor. The look of shame crossed her face as she looked down at her reflection. The bruise from the night before still on her face.

The drive home was silent as they entered the main highway. This time Evelyn took the alternate route home. Malik saw the scenery from where he sat in the back seat. From there he saw the ocean bright and colorful against the hazy sky. The Vog gave off a reddish haze which reminded him of the desert storms that raged across the lands of Syria.

When they returned home Evelyn walked slowly into the house and found to her surprise that the window was fixed and the glass was gone.

"What the hell?" Evelyn asked.

"I called Kaipo and told him what happened. So he and the boys came and fixed the window and finished the floor," David said.

Evelyn turned to the boy.

"Why?" Evelyn said.

"Because the rainy season is coming and with that hand of yours, you won't be able to fix the floor and the window so I had the guys do it for you," David reply.

Looking down Evelyn just realized that David was right. And by admitting it she was at a loss of what to do. Here she was stuck with a man who has more secrets then Fort Knox. That man will not even speak of what happened to him but yet he is here against his will living in her house. That alone began to spark anger in her.

This was her home!

This was her life!

This was her job!

Just like that everything seems to have slipped from her in a moment all because a man from out of nowhere fell nearly dead and bleeding into her home and onto her floor. Looking in the reflection of the glass she could see his face staring at her from the window. His eyes ghosted as if deep in thought and regret. Evelyn sighed to herself.

It was not Malik's fault that he is stuck with her. If anything he probably wants to get away too and return home.

Why the government would want him in her home was something she had not thought possible. This man has no right to invade her home. And yet from looking at him he shares the same thoughts yet at the same time they need each other.

Evelyn hated to admit it but Malik needs her help as much as she hated to lie to herself. Looking lost she could see him staring back at her now his eyes held that same intensity as before and once again Evelyn was caught staring. Quickly turning away she began to walk towards the kitchen when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I am alright Malik," Evelyn said not looking at him.

"I know a lie when I see or hear one," Malik replied.

"What do you want me to say? That I am frustrated by this whole thing! Look I know you don't want to be here as much as...well you don't want to be here and the government has forced you into this mess so I just feel frustrated that they have chosen me to house you." Evelyn said.

Malik looked down at the ground and she could feel his hand slip from her shoulder.

"I know you don't want me here I can understand that Evelyn. Dave probably feels the same way and you are right. I don't want to be here, I want to go home but for some reason I am stuck here. You know this for a fact as well. I think I know how I ended up in your kitchen and it is time that I speak the truth." Malik said.

Evelyn spun around, "You _knew _this whole time!" she nearly shouted.

"No, I just only figured it out from when I was watching that 'Cartoon' with David," Malik replied.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"It seems as if _Malik_ knew how he had gotten here the whole time," Evelyn was clearly pissed now.

"I said I just figured it out!" Malik said.

"Oh and what was it that you just 'Figured it out?" Evelyn said.

"If I told you, you would think I am crazy and I think I am crazy but after what happened it all makes sense," Malik replied.

"Really? Then what is it?" Evelyn said.

Taking a deep breath Malik sighed, "I am a Time Traveler," he said.

"I'm sorry what?" Dave replied.

"I am a time traveler," Malik said.

Evelyn had a look of disbelief as she stared at him her eyes hard and full of anger.

"A time traveler?" Evelyn said.

"It is hard to believe but yes that is what I am," Malik replied.

"You expect me to believe that you are some guy that came from the _future"_ Evelyn said clearly angry.

"Not the future; the past," Malik replied.

"I don't believe this!" Evelyn said as she stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Eevee!" David said and went to get her when Malik put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Let me get her it is my fault this has happened so I should be the one to explain," he said to the boy.

Nodding Dave let Malik go to find Evelyn while he waited inside.

It started to get cold so Malik put on a jacket from inside his closet and ran out to find Evelyn. He found her near the treeline the sky was already dark and the moon was starting to come out. It was the full moon tonight and so Malik had a clear view of where Evelyn was going.

"Evelyn wait!" he called.

"Go away Malik! I don't need this fucken bullshit especially from YOU!" Evelyn screamed at him as she marched towards the trees.

"Look I am sorry I made you feel this way Evelyn I really do, but its the truth!" Malik said.

"The truth? The truth! I am stuck housing you because my own government can't decide what to do with you! I live in a house that is falling apart and I am stuck dealing with all this crap about not getting any help because your fucken nightmares scare the shit out of me MALIK!" Evelyn replied.

Malik stopped in his footsteps the ground was moist and squishy beneath his feet as he struggled to regain what footing he had and cursed himself for forgetting to put on some footwear.

He had also noticed that Evelyn is in the same state. She was clearly crying and angry that much he knew, and the hopes of him every knowing why she was angry is becoming much more clear the longer he stays in sight of her.

"Evelyn please listen I don't want to be stuck like this anymore! I was afraid to tell you because I knew you would react this way!" Malik replied.

"How do I know this is not some sort of sick joke! That you are really some sort of terrorist or secret agent working for the C.I.A. or something?" Evelyn cried.

"I am not working for them you have to trust me!" Malik said.

"Trust you? You never trusted me so why should I trust you?" Evelyn screamed.

Malik took a deep breath knowing that she is just upset and in distress because of what had happened. He felt the same way but he was better at holding it in for now. Clearly Evelyn is not as the stress was getting to her along with the lack of sleep and the pain from her hand and face.

"Because I _do _trust you," Malik's voice said and she stopped her rant to look at him.

"Because I trust you with my life. You saved me when I would have died, healed my wounds and cared for me of your own free will. You are a woman who does not deserve the life she is given but I swear to Allah on my soul that I am not LYING!" Malik shouted the last part to her.

"Then why now? Why wait till now to tell me!" Evelyn cried.

"Because I was afraid," Malik admitted.

"Afraid of what?" this time Evelyn was calmer now. The cold mountain winds blowing down on her as she looked at him through the moonlight. His dark handsome features showing through making him appear as if he were an angel in the night.

Dark intense eyes staring right at her she could see that much through the silvery moonlight as he walked closer to her.

"I was afraid of you," he whispered when he was close enough for her to feel his breath on her face.

"Why were you afraid of me?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I did not know you or Dave, and yet even though you are strangers you have shared your home with me. Even if its not by choice you still helped me when I needed help the most. Others I knew would not even lift a finger to help me and yet here you are, helping me. I am in your debt and I don't know how to repay you but to tell you the truth. If you don't believe me that is fine," Malik said looking directly at her.

She never noticed how tall Malik really was until he was directly in front of her. He never dared touch her for he was afraid that she would probably smack him or something. She then looked down at her hand that is bound in bandages. He stitched her hand up expertly and the doctor did say that if he didn't then she would have bled to death because it hit a vein. Even with one hand Malik has learned how to do emergency first air. Just what is he?

Evelyn looked at him the moon shown on his face giving him an ethereal glow and his eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"I...I am sorry..." Evelyn said turning away from those mesmerizing eyes of his.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For being such a bitch," Evelyn sighed, "With all the crap that has been going on in my life from you showing up to this bullshit...it is all just too much," she said.

Even in the moonlight Malik could clearly see her hugging herself as she turned away from him looking towards the forest. The sound of the crickets and the occasional bird or two filled his ears. Malik was intrigued by this place, but at the moment his attention was on the woman in front of him.

Evelyn stared long and hard into the trees her mind in a mix of emotions from anger, to weariness, to fatigue, she was just so tired from her day that she wanted nothing more then to go to bed and never think of it again.

"We should head back in it is getting cold," Malik said to her.

Evelyn ignored him holding herself as she did so.

"Evelyn?" Malik said getting worried.

"You know I just feel so...trapped," Evelyn whispered not even looking at him.

Malik wisely remained quiet as he stood there waiting.

"When you first came into my life all I had to look forward to was all the mounting bills I have to pay to get this house up to speed before it gets really cold. I spent all that money repairing the house that I tend to forget to have a life. But what do you know...you probably have been living it big where you came from. Time traveling? How did you come up with a conclusion like that? Here I am working from day to day trying to get by and here you are popping into my life like my prisoner and I am your warden. You should be free to live your own life not be trapped in my home. I wish I can help you get a life but with those guys watching my driveway it is impossible..." Evelyn said looking down at the ground and Malik could hear her trying hard not to sob.

"I just want to be able to be free of all this shit! To live my life how I wanted and not be constantly watched by my neighbors or those bastards at the end of the driveway...I can't even practice my martial arts or blacksmithing anymore because of it!" now Malik knew for certain that she was breaking down.

"Here you are some lost guy who had something so bad happen to him that my troubles seem meaningless to you. You are probably laughing about it right now not caring one bit," Evelyn said.

Malik sighed, "My problems are worse then yours true but they are _my_ problems Evelyn. Yours maybe seem trivial but they are still problems. What they did to you is unforgivable but if it makes you feel better I feel the same way," Malik then slowly put his arm around her in the same fashion she did to him only this time he was cautious about where he put his arm. Well aware that Evelyn can try to free herself as he guided her back towards the house.

The cold bitter winds slowly blew against his face and Malik hated to admit that if the situation was not so...dramatic then maybe it would have been considered 'romantic'. But such thoughts right now are not plaguing his mind. What was plaguing them was how he was going to convince both Evelyn and Dave that he is telling the truth. And how he had come to this conclusion.

Dave looked up from where he was making dinner by the time the two entered the house. Malik still had his arm around her shoulders in an offer of silent support. She was still sobbing a bit as Dave ran around the corner, "Eevee!" he said and gave her a hug.

"I am fine Dave," she said between sobs. Dave quickly helped her to sit down while Malik had gotten her a bowl of hamburger curry for her and served some to Malik with a bowl of rice. Malik looked down at it skeptically, "Don't worry Malik I made sure it is safe for you to eat," Dave said meaning it was Muslim friendly meat.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Dave mentioned that the meat was Halal the Malik began to dig into the stew that was placed for him. He was indeed hungry and to taste beef was like a blessing to himself. As long as it was not pork he was more then happy to feast on this new dish. The vegetables mixed with the meat nicely as he devoured it till there was nothing in the bowl.

"Damn I never knew you were hungry Malik," Dave said as he came back with his own bowl.

"How did you know that I can eat beef?" Malik asked.

"I knew a guy in school that is Muslim so when I told him that you were learning how to cook I asked him what kinds of foods are ok. So he gave me a list of what is ok and what is not so I figure make some hamburger curry for dinner," Dave replied.

"Can you show me how to make it next time?" Malik said.

"Shoot," Dave replied.

"Shoot?" Malik asked confused.

"It is a slogan a local term for its alright," Dave tried to explain.

Malik seemed to nod before turning his attention to Evelyn who was slowly eating her food. She was looking at him the whole time impatience showing on her face. When they were done they gathered in the living room where Malik sighed before standing before them.

"I think now is the time to tell the truth. I know enough of your language now to tell my story. You may not believe me but what I am about to tell you is the truth. And no matter what happens things change from now on," Malik said sadly.

This was it. The moment has been a long time coming and Allah has chosen this time for him to finally be able to tell his story. Malik looks at them and sighs before he squares his shoulders and begins his tale.

"I should start with my full name. My name is Malik Al-Sayf and I was born in the village of Masyaf in Syria..."

TBC

**Hahahaha got you there with the cliff hanger eh? Well I had to make both Evelyn and Malik break at some point now don't I? They have been living together for nearly a week and this happens. Well you gotta figure they have known each other for about a month and now are living together. Things are about to happen. As you all know PTSD is not easy to deal with whether it be small like living with a drug family or huge like surviving a war or something. It is hard to deal with. I should know I came from a drug family but I am not going into details about that. So I figure I express it here with Malik and Evelyn. **

**And I once again thank you all for your reviews! I never knew that people like where this is going! I even had one from a guy who does not like time traveling fics, but he said that mine was the best he's ever read! Well buddy I have a long way to go before things start to escalate. Or I could be wrong. **

**Anyhow I have a request to all my readers...I need fanart! Yes Fanart! I am doing my own of both Malik and Evelyn but I need you people to donate actually I am on my hands and knees begging for someone else to do some fanart for once! If you like this story so much then please, please! Make a picture and send me the link I would love it so even if it is a chicken scratch doodle!**

**Ok rants over *sighs and looks at the clock* crap have to go to work...just remember read and review constructive criticism only! No flames and no Bashings! Thank you, mahalo nui loa! **


	10. Chapter 9: Malik's Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THE SERIES BELONGS TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Well now that the cat's out of the bag I have to admit something.**

**One: I somehow, someway got my mother in law hooked onto A.C. she is loving the detail in the historical aspects. (She is a retired history teacher). My nephews had tried for a while to get my mother in law into video games and she was not interested. **

**Well that is until she found my Assassin's Creed 3 game play book. I left it on the bed and she started reading it then asked questions. So I explained Assassin's Creed to her and she wanted to watch me play. Well I played AC1 with her and she was so delighted that I taught her how to play. So now she wants her own playstation with a copy of all the games. Told her I will loan her my games till I can afford to get her own copies. **

**My nephews still can't figure out how I got her hooked onto the game. I know how but I will not tell them because they are too young to figure it out yet. Hehhee. **

**Two: I am seriously enjoying this story and finally found two photos of models on the internet that match what I want my characters to look like. So now I am really drawing my cover art for 'Broken Wings'. **

**Three: the profile pictures of Malik from the game suck royal! I mean come on people I found better pictures of Altair better then that! So yeah I found one decent picture online that was not too small but his face came out a bit distorted like he gained a few pounds and then turned into a fish! So I had to look around for an Arab model who will fit the bill. I found a photo that matches and used that for my reference. **

**So yeah anyways enough of my rantings and ravings for now it is nearly 9a.m. My time and since I work the graveyard shift it is hell of a time for me to go to bed!**

**But I won't for the sake of writing this chapter down. **

**For now...**

**Warning tons of Arabic swearing...don't ask. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 8: Malik's Story**

_Race you to the top  
Behold the distant streets below  
Times I hoped would last forever  
Never older grow_

They took my peace  
They took my name  
My family

In a pallid robe  
And cryptic code  
My destiny

Secret sign  
Shadows in the moonlight  
Clandestine  
Flashes of a pale white  
Climb the highest peaks of history

_Miracle of Sound - Shadows in the Moonlight_

"I should start with my full name. My name is Malik Al-Sayf and I was born in the village of Masyaf in Syria but the year is what will get you confused." he said.

"Really what year were you born?" Dave asked

"1165 A.D. According to your calender," Malik replied

"WHAT!" Both Evelyn and Dave shot out of their chairs.

"1165! That is like nearly a thousand years ago!" Dave said.

Malik nodded, "Yes it is,"

"Oh my God! That...holy shit...if that is true then how did you end up in the future?" Evelyn asked.

"I think it has something to do with whatever caused these burn marks in your floor," Malik replied pointing to the burns that are faded but still etched in the floor.

Both Evelyn and Dave looked at the perfectly round circle that was marked and then back up at Malik who stood in front of the T.V.

"So you were born in 1165 so that makes you nearly a thousand years old," Dave joked and Evelyn elbowed him telling him to be quiet.

"As I was saying I was born in 1165 in the village of Masyaf in Western Syria. My father Faheem was a well respected man and a skilled swordsman. I was to follow in his footsteps along with my younger brother Kadar." Malik said

"Kay dar? So that name was your brothers?" Evelyn said.

"_Ka-Dar_ yes that is my brother's name he is ten years younger then me he was only 15 when he died," Malik replied.

"_E-Kala-Mai _my apologies if I came off as rude," Evelyn said quickly realizing what she had said.

"No need it was understandable since it has been plaguing my nightmares for some time." Malik replied.

"Anyways so what happened," Dave asked.

"Well my father died when I was about 18 years old. he was on a mission to Acre for our master Al-Mualim. He was killed by Saracens led by _Salah ad-Din_ the sultan of the region. Masyaf has always been isolated from his influence, but we kept to ourselves mostly." Malik replied.

"Who's Salah Ad Din?" Evelyn asked.

"He was the sultan of the empire of Islam at the time I was born. Europeans called him Saladin because it was easier to pronounce." Malik said.

"Wait...Saladin as in the guy who took Jerusalem? Saladin like in Kingdom of heaven Saladin?" Evelyn said.

"Kingdom of Heaven?" Malik asked,

"Its a movie," Dave replied.

"Oh," Malik replied back before moving on.

"As I was saying he is the sultan. My people were well informed of this because of our occupation," Malik said.

"What was it Map Making?" Evelyn replied.

"Shut up Eevee!" Dave said.

"Alright sorry," Evelyn replied as she leaned back on the chair.

"Well then back to the story," Dave said.

"As I was saying, My father was killed on a mission to Acre it is a city port in Modern day Israel. He was to uncover a plot between a traitor and a group of Crusaders that happen to be in port. When he was discovered he was brought before their commander and beheaded in front of the crowd. Leaving myself and my brother without a father for guidance. Kadar was only a child then and I was the only one left to help him along his path to complete his training." Malik said.

"Training? For what soldiers? Scribes? Or Map Makers because from what I understand they took the sons of the villages to fight in the Crusades." Dave said.

Malik sighed this part was the hardest part of all in his tale. To tell them the entire truth would be to compromise everything he knows about the brotherhood. But what choice does he have his honor was at stake and besides from his research the Assassin's have been dead for nearly a thousand years. There was nothing left in the records to indicate if they survived or not. Then again much knowledge has been lost thanks to the Mongols in the old records on the mirror.

"No, my people, my brotherhood were known to protect those who are innocent, but history has made us nothing more then angels of death. Back then we were called Hashashin we were masters of shadows and stealth sort of like ninja in a way," Malik said trying to describe the brotherhood.

"Ninjas? You are an Arabian Ninja? That's cool!" Dave said

Evelyn was trying to remember what exactly that ninjas did...other then what she and Dave saw on T.V.

She really had to think and when the image of the real ninja came to her mind...

"Wait...aren't ninjas...?" at this Evelyn's eyes widened and her brow rose up in realization she rose up in her chair.

"Oh my FUCKEN GOD!...HOLY FUCKEN SHIT!" Evelyn nearly shouted when it finally dawned on her.

"What is it Eevee?" Dave said.

Evelyn began to back away from Malik as if afraid of him, "That is what you meant by you could have killed us? That you were afraid of us!" Evelyn was now near panicking.

"What is? What are we to be afraid of?" Dave asked.

"Dave do you know what ninjas do?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, they stick to the shadows and kick everyone's ass save one for the good guys," Dave said.

"Get your head out of the Ninja Turtles for five minutes Dave and think...What do ninjas do in real life?" Evelyn said slowly as she backed into the far wall of the living room.

Malik stood there hesitant to move less he cause another scene with her running into the yard again. He could clearly see fear in her eyes as she gazed into his sad ones.

Dave on the other hand was confused as he had to think about it... "Um they scaled buildings, use stealth to sneak into rooms and steal secret documents, do martial arts, protect their masters..." he went on.

"DAVE YOU FUCKEN IDIOT THEY ARE ASSASSINS!" Evelyn was clearly shouting now.

"What?" Dave said.

"Ninjas are Assassins! They are sent by their masters to kill their enemies...I remember my grandpa used to love those old movies and documentaries of Ninjas. I remember it now...the brutal training...the killings...all that stuff they said..." she said.

It was only now that Dave finally gotten the picture as he turned to Malik who has not moved from in front of the T.V. His arm was hanging from his side and his head hung down in shame as the people who have taken him in now look at him in fear. David slowly turned his head and looked up at Malik his brown eyes boring into his. The boy was curious as he studied the man in front of him.

"I know you are afraid of me Evelyn but...I...as you can see...am no longer an Assassin," he said indicating to his arm.

"You can still use that arm to throw a knife or stab someone from behind," Evelyn said as she slowly peeled herself form the wall.

"What have I done to deserve this from you...the one who has save me? I have done nothing to invoke your fear...true Assassins tend to use such tactics to kill their targets. But I...have done nothing...in fact I was too busy to deal with the loss of my brother and my arm to consider such thoughts," Malik replied.

"And now?" Evelyn said from her position on the wall.

"Now that you know what I really am...I would like to tell you the rest of my tale. And hopefully you will come to see that I mean you no harm Evelyn," Malik said softly to show that he does indeed mean no harm.

Evelyn was once again caught staring into his dark orbs. The very essence of the man in front of her poured into her soul from those dark depths. She could see that he was desperately trying to connect with both her and Dave. To see a way to heal from his wounds and to maybe get back on his feet and look towards the future.

"**Fear is the path to the dark side, fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...hate leads to... Suffering," **Sammy said from her cage with the voice of Yoda. She was currently on top of her cage watching the whole scene play out. Makani was lazily looking from his perch on the bookshelf.

Evelyn stared at Sammy as if she has grown another head. The macaw only gave an innocent 'Awwk!' before being quiet again. Giving a sigh Evelyn moved away from the wall and towards Malik and Dave once again. Sammy flew from her cage onto her shoulder and preened her hair.

"Alright you stupid bird I will forgive him," Evelyn said as she stroked Sammy. Happy the Macaw flew towards Malik and landed on his outstretched arm. The bird then walked along his arm towards his shoulder and gave him the same treatment.

Malik took a deep breath before continuing...

"As I was saying My father Faheem was killed on a mission to Acre leaving my brother and I in the care of our mother and the brothers in Masyaf Castle. We trained there to be Hashashin or Assassins as you call. Our Master Al-Mualim or Mentor resided over us watching us train and ensure that our creed is followed to the fullest extent," Malik said.

"Creed?" Dave said

"Yes, We follow a creed one that dictates our lives like those of the Samurai in those movies you showed me. We follow a similar code of honor and we also die by it." by then Malik touched his arm well aware that it brought bitter memories but he needed to do this. It was for his own good that he tell his story to both Eevee and Dave. They must hear him.

"It was when I was learning the Creed that I met my arch rival and best friend...Altair Ibn-La'Ahad the son of none. A boy orphaned at the age of ten...

__D. 1180 MASYAF SYRIA__

_"___Hey! Come back here!" a vendor yelled from his stall as two boys ran from the merchant laughing as they held a cloth full of food. __

_"___Come on Malik run!" a boy shouted as he ran down the streets laughing. __

_"___Altair wait!" a fifteen year old Malik said to the other boy. __

__Malik ran after the other boy food in his sack as well while guards chased them down the streets. Both Assassins in training were running as fast as they can climbing rooftops and running along walls. The vendor was busy trying to catch them from the streets below but he was out of breath. The guards being trained Assassin's themselves also gave chase as they ran along the same rooftops as the boys. __

_"___This way!" Altair shouted as he led Malik down a series of rooftops and did a leap of faith into a small pile of hay. Malik did the same time doing a front flip before landing in the haystack below. The boys ran as fast as they could before diving through a window. __

__Right into a bath house!__

__People of all genders and ages screamed as the boys ran through the building and out the other window. Looking at the cliff below them both Malik and Altair began to climb down the building well aware that the guards can catch them. __

_"___How do we get away now?" Altair said looking around and noticing the river below. __

_"___We jump of course!" Malik said. __

_"___But I can't swim and neither can you!" Altair shouted. __

_"___THERE THEY ARE!" a voice shouted and one of the guards poked his head out the window. __

_"__Ibn il sharmoota__!" Malik said as they both leaped down the cliff face and grabbed onto rocks at the last minute. When they did so they began to climb down towards the banks below. The guards continued to shout as they too climbed the cliff. _

_Both Malik and Altair began to climb down faster well aware of the deep water that surged below. The boys then managed to swing down from cliff to cliff till they were along the bank. The guards quickly chased after them when they too landed. _

"_W__ald il dhuroot__! Run Altair!" Malik shouted as the boys ran along the river bank. _

_The river bank itself is rocky and the men trying to catch them were equal in footing to the two trainees. Malik and Altair continued to run even as the cliff-face sloped into the shallows where the women from the castle come to bathe. Screams were heard as the boys ran through them and into the bushes. The guards on their trail as many naked women screamed and began to splash water or throw rocks at the guards. _

_Laughing the boys ran up the trail towards the village again. Their stamina would amaze some people as Assassin's have to be able to run long distances to keep away from guards such as these. _

_The boys then ran back into the village. There many shouts were heard as people moved out of the way. _

_Taking to the rooftops both boys ran once again along the village face. The guards have long since given up since their encounter with the women. Panting they were laughing by the time they came over to the cliff that was directly above the village. Both boys were exhausted. _

"_By Allah where have you been I was worried!" said a voice and both of them saw a ten year old Kadar standing there waiting. _

_When they gotten over the cliff they were laughing as Malik told his little brother of how they had once again avoided the guards. _

"_You think they are going to tell the old man?" Malik asked Altair as they looked over their village. _

"_Who knows the old __Naqal__ is probably thinking about how he will best praise us! After all we are his best students!" Altair said with an arrogant smirk on his face. _

"_Come on Altair even you know better then to cross Al-Mualim! To say that to his face will result in a severe beating," Malik replied. _

_They were eating the fruits and bread they had stolen from the Merchant. Kadar was just happy to get something to eat. He was hungry from his day working in the training grounds and by biting into the bread he gave a happy smile. _

_That is until that smile disappeared with the appearance of a shadow. _

_The other two boys turned towards the shadow to find their master waiting for them..._

2014 Kailua Kona Hawaii

"So then what happened?" Asked Dave.

"We were both punished Kadar got to walk away because he didn't know that we had stolen the food. One thing Al-Mualim does not tolerate was his own students taking advantage of the villagers under our protection. We were forced to be servants to the merchants we stole from. Al-Mualim made us an example to the rest of the Novice Assassins that stealing from anyone in Masyaf is considered forbidden. Any who would do otherwise was punished just like we were," Malik said.

"Whoa that is harsh!" Dave said.

Evelyn was quite as Malik recounted the rest of his tale of how he had grown up with both his brother and his best friend. It was not till they had gotten to the part where they were sent on a mission to Solomon's Temple that Evelyn looked at the time.

Getting up she went to the kitchen to get something to drink and passed a bottle of water to Malik and Dave. When they both finished with their break Malik finished his tale.

_1191 A.D. Solomon's Temple, Jerusalem_

_Altair was thrown out of the room. His back hitting a pole which caused a cave in. _

"_KILL THE ASSASSINS!" Robert De Sabe yelled and his knights all pulled out their swords. _

"_Run Kadar!" Malik shouted as he too pulled out his sword. _

_Kadar's footsteps could be heard as he ran away from the room. Malik tried to keep the men occupied while his brother ran. He began to parry blow after blow the clash of steel against steel filled the room..._

2014 Kailua Kona

Malik began to shake as the memory replayed itself in his mind. It was all to hard to do. It was then that he felt Evelyn wrap her arms around him again.

"You don't have to tell us the rest of it if it hurts too much," Evelyn said.

Malik shook his head, "No, I have to finish this!" his voice was quaking as he struggled to hold on to his dignity.

"But it hurts you to say it," Evelyn said.

"I know, but I have to face it...I have to face Kadar's death if I am to move on," he said. The tears threaten to spill over as Evelyn pulled away and held his face in her hands.

"Look I am sorry I freaked out earlier ok...it was just a surprise that is all..." now her voice was shaking.

Malik caught himself staring at her as she gently took his hand in both of hers.

"Let me give you strength...let us give you strength to finish," Evelyn said.

Taking a deep breath Malik continued his story...

_1191 A.D. Solomon's Temple, Jerusalem_

_Malik managed to get away from the Templars as he rolled out of the way of a sword. Running towards the wall Malik leaped up onto the fallen rock face where the treasure was kept. It had fallen to the ground and he grabbed it with one hand and parried a nearly fatal blow with the other. _

"_Don't let him get away!" Robert yelled as he went to swing at Malik. _

_Malik ran for his life towards the ladder with the treasure in his hand. _

"_Malik!" Kadar yelled from on top the platform. _

"_Kadar your fool run!" Malik shouted. _

_Kadar reached out and pulled his brother up before running towards the way they came in. Both brothers leaped over the platforms while Malik passed the treasure to Kadar. _

"_Take it and go! Find Altair and get back to Masyaf I will hold them off!" Malik shouted. _

_Kadar took the treasure from Malik's hand and ran towards the entrance of the tunnel they had entered from. Malik killed a few knights and thanked Allah for how narrow the tunnel was. As they ran still they could hear the shouts of the Templars. They chased them towards the end and when both Assassin's were sure they are free. _

"_MALIK!" Kadar's cry became apparent as they exited Solomon's Temple. _

_There Robert De Sabe emerged from behind them while a whole platoon of men stood before them. _

"_GO!" Malik shouted as his brother raced towards the nearby hillside while Malik pulled out his sword. He then started to fight the men wondering where was Altair? Or if he was still alive? That cave in was all that he had heard and from the amount of rocks coming down no one could have survived that. _

_Malik fought the men at the same time as Kadar who had drawn out his own sword. The treasure was held firmly in his hands as he parried blow after blow. Both brothers had their backs to each other. _

"_What do we do now Malik?" Kadar asked. _

"_I don't know but I do know that we can't let them have the treasure," Malik said to Kadar. _

"_Then let us pray that Allah will bless us this day," Kadar said and tried to find a break in the amount of men. _

_It was when they thought they had a break that something tragic happened. _

_When Kadar saw an opening Malik saw it too at the same time. When both went to take it Kadar being the first to run for it he did not see the blow come upon his heart. The force of Robert De Sabe came from behind his men. He was a black knight of death and Kadar ran right into him. _

_Stopping in mid-step he slowly started to back away from the man. Malik was right behind him still fighting the Templars in hopes of giving his brother time. He turned just in time to see Robert pierce Kadar through the middle. _

_Eyes widening in disbelief and in horror Malik watched as Kadar was run through by Robert's sword. _

"_KAAADDDDAAAARRRRR!"_

_It was all in slow motion that Malik saw his brother fall slowly towards the ground. Blood flying from where his chest was cleaved open. The hole was squirting with the crimson liquid as Malik watched in horror. _

_Killing the Templar next to him Malik ran to his brother's side. It was all in slow motion and dove just as his brother neared the ground. All the time screaming his brother's name. _

"_Kadar! Kadar please answer me! KADAR!" Malik screamed for his brother as he caught him. _

"_Mmmmmaaaalllliiiiikkkkkk!" Kadar said his breathing coming in hitches. _

"_Kadar hold on I will get us to safety!" Malik said as he tried to lift his brother. _

"_No, Malik it is too late I can feel Allah calling." Kadar whispered. _

"_No! No please! Please don't leave me!" Malik said. _

"_Take...the treasure...run...finish the mission...deliver it to the master..." Kadar whispered. _

"_No please! We will do this together!" Malik said. _

"_I...will...always...be...with...you...Malik," Kadar's voice became ragged as blood coursed through his mouth. _

"_Kadar! Please __Akhi al-habib__...please!" Malik begged. _

"_Go...take...the treasure...run...Safety and peace..._**_Akhi_****_..." Kadar then breathed his last and Malik continued to scream his name. _**

**"****_Kadar! KADAR!...PLEASE _**_Akhi al-habib__ wake up!" Malik screamed. _

_S__eeing Kadar's lifeless eyes sparked something in Malik as he remembered his brother's words. __C__losing his eyes the world suddenly came crashing down as time sped up again. _

_Malik grabbed the treasure from Kadar's hand and began to run just as a sword came crashing down where his head once was. _

"_Get him! __K__ill the Assassin Jackal and get back the Apple!" Robert's voice could be heard as Malik ran as fast as he could. _

_O__ne of the soldiers managed to stab him and another slashed his arm. __T__he cut was deep and he was bleeding badly but Malik did not stop running. __H__e kept going nearing one of the horses that they had kept tied up. He noticed that Altair's horse was gone and that angered him. _

Altair was still alive! How? His horse would never leave without his master?_S__o many thoughts reined through Malik's head as he leaped onto his horse. _

_T__aking the reigns he took off towards the east away from Jerusalem. __T__he horse ran with his master on its back speeding as fast as it can go. Malik did not stop till he was sure he was away from the Templars and the solders. __W__hen he did he managed to settle himself behind some boulders near an oasis where he can rest his horse and settle for something to drink. _

_Malik tore off a piece of his uniform to dress his wounds especially the one coming from his arm. __I__t was bleeding badly and his vision was cloudy at best which is a bad sign. __T__he side piercing too was starting to bother him and already he could see it swelling meaning it would be infected by the time he gets back to Masyaf. __P__ulling out some salves Malik managed to dress that too. __W__hen he was done he leaned back against a rock to make sure that no one was watching. __L__etting his eyes rest as he kept an eye on his horse. __H__e was not so foolish at to kill the beast. __I__t was a good breed and hard to come by in these parts. Malik was sure to take care of it. __H__e did not want his eyes to close any time soon because he knew that the Templars are right behind him. _

_H__e can't give up he had to finish this so as soon as his horse shown signs of being rested he rode off again towards Masyaf. __H__is will alone kept him going as he raced towards the fortress. _

_W__hen he arrived he rode into the village after nearly a week only stopping to rest his horse. __B__y the time he had reached Masyaf he was barely standing and the guards at the gate had to halt his horse since he could barely do it. __G__etting up Malik walked since he did not have the strength to run. _

"_Ready the defenses the Templars are coming!" he yelled to a guard. _

_Q__uickly the guards began to assemble their defenses as he quickly made his way towards the master's keep in Masyaf. __P__eople quickly gotten out of his way as he made his way up towards the castle. __W__hen he had arrived he had already seen Altair's horse so he knows that traitor is here. __C__limbing up the mountainside he made his way up past the guards and through the courtyard towards the main library. __H__is feet barely holding him as some of the brothers there rushed down to help him. __H__is ears filled with white noise as his main purpose became clear. _

_H__e could see Abbas running to help him as he held him up by the shoulders. _

"_No, I have to get to the master! I have what he seeks and the Templars are coming!" Malik said between ragged breaths. _

"_Don't worry brother we have set up defenses they have lit the signal fires so we are ready," Abbas said to him as Malik struggled to stand and walk on his own. _

"_Let us take that for you," another brother said as he took the treasure from Malik's grasp. _

_W__hen he neared the steps he could hear Altair's voice telling his master of the failure that he had endured and of Malik and Kadar's death. _

_A__ll Malik could see was rage when he saw that Altair was fine except for a few bruises. Malik climbed the stairs one painful step at a time. __B__lood was dripping down his uniform as he neared the top. _

"_...And where are Malik and Kadar?" he could hear the master saying. _

"_Gone," Altair replied_

"_Not gone...not yet...you...__Ibn il sharmoota__!" Malik shouted as he entered the Master's study. _

"_Malik!" the master said delighted that at least one of his pupils was alive. _

"_Malik how?..." Altair whispered eyes widening in disbelief. _

"_I am still alive am I..." Malik said rage and hate filled his voice. _

"_What do you mean when you said 'not yet?'" Al-Mualim said to him. _

"_I have what your favorite could not retrieve," Malik said _

"_And Kadar?" he asked_

"_Gone all because of this __nayaak ghbar__ right here!" Malik screamed. _

"_There was nothing I could do De Sabe threw me from the room..." Altair began. _

"_Because you did not heed my warning you __bala'a il a'air sharmuta__!" Malik screamed at him. _

"_All of this! My Brother would have been alive if you had heeded me but your fucken arrogance and your ego got my brother killed!" Malik said. _

"_What?" Al-Mualim said his voice like steel when he heard this. _

_Just a he was about to question Altair about this one of the informers came and told Al-Mualim about the Templars attacking the village. _

"_Quickly get all the villagers up to the castle immediately and those that can't make it head towards the river GO!" Al-Mualim said to him and the man quickly darted down the stairs. _

"_Malik get to the infirmary and you can tell me what happened. Altair get to the village and drive these invaders from our home!" Al-Mualim ordered and the other man quickly rushed down to help with the fighting. _

_Malik nearly collapsed from exhaustion then and there if not for his master catching him. The man held him as he guided Malik towards the infirmary. Blood was still pooling from Malik's wounds and Al-Mualim can just imagine how much blood Malik has lost during his flight to Masyaf from Jerusalem. He had wondered why the man had not died from such loss but figured that his loyalty and his will power allowed him to live long enough for him to get to Masyaf. _

_Along the way Malik told him of what happened at Solomon's Temple and of Altair's ego getting in the way of the mission. How he killed an innocent man and how he compromised the Brotherhood by exposing himself and attacking Robert De Sabe. The master was not pleased and promised Malik that justice will be done. In the meantime he had placed Malik on one of the cots while he called a healer to help him. When the master left he could hear the fighting going on outside and of the screams of the villagers. _

_As Malik slowly succumbed to exhaustion he heard one of the healers call to him saying that they have to cut off his arm. That awoken Malik as they had to hold him down while they amputated the arm. He screamed and yelled in pain. _

"_Hold him down!" one healer yelled _

"_I am trying," said another. _

_Some of the other brothers had to help him as they held him down to cut off his arm. Malik was screaming as the man took a nasty looking saw and began to hack off his arm. The blood and gore were everywhere as they amputated it to just near the base. The rest of the arm was infected and turned a nasty shade of green and yellow with puss. Then they started to stitch the wound up with both fire and thread. _

_When it was over Malik had passed out in exhaustion. _

2014 A.D. Kailua Kona Hawaii

When Malik finished that part he began to drink some of the water Evelyn provided for him. David had remained quiet and had a look of horror on his face while Evelyn was impassive staring at him now with wonderment. There was no pity in her eyes. Instead she looked at him as if he were some sort of great warrior like in those stories.

"Wow that took some serious guts," Dave said as he stared at Malik in a new light.

"It was hard and everything seemed a blur after I ran from Jerusalem. It seems so long ago now...ok that came out wrong since for you it was long ago," Malik replied.

"It was still fresh in your mind if you are still having nightmares over it," Evelyn whispered.

"I know," Malik replied

"So then what happened?" Dave asked.

_1191 A.D. Masyaf Syria_

_The sun began to shine down through the window that led into the infirmary as Malik slowly opened his eyes. He felt weak and disoriented but he knew the sight of the infirmary from the many times he spent in here. _

"_Ah I see you are awake," a voice said and Malik turned to find Al-Mualim walking into the room. _

"_Master," Malik said his voice a hoarse whisper. _

"_How are you feeling child?" his master said. _

_Malik tends to forget that Al-Mualim tends to think that all his students are his children that is why he tends to call them child. _

"_I feel weak master," Malik replied it is better to be honest then to lie to the master. _

"_I would assume so after the loss of so much blood and your arm," his master said. _

"_My arm?" Malik then turned to find that his arm is gone and nothing remains but a bloody stump. His chest was still wrapped up in bandages and the stab wounds have been cared for. _

"_You had a bad infection in your wounds and the healers had no choice but to amputate," Al-Mualim said. _

_Malik looked down, "That means I can no longer serve you master," Malik replied. _

"_Oh on the contrary that is why I am here," Al-Mualim replied. _

_Malik looked up at him in curiosity, "What has you coming to my presence and making such a request master?" Malik asked. _

"_I had just received word that the Rafiq in Jerusalem had recently passed away from illness. His Bureau is in need of a new Rafiq and I will be leaving shortly to inspect the Bureau. I already sent word that I will be sending them a Dai to take care of the city. We will discuss it more when I return," Al-Mualim replied._

"_A Dai why not just send another Rafiq?" Malik asked._

"_I can't trust another Rafiq with Jerusalem. The last one from what I heard from others has not been keeping up with news and his bureau. So that is why I want to send you to Jerusalem to be its new Dai,"Al-Mualim replied. _

"_Me?" Malik said _

"_Yes you Malik you were one of my most skilled Assassins and with the loss of your brother and your arm. I thought it would be best to send you there to be the Dai of Jerusalem. That way you can both mourn your loss and deal with the Brotherhood's business in the city. With the loss of the Rafiq we don't have any news traveling there form that region. From what my sources tell me there has been a lot of Templar activity going on from within its walls. I need eyes and ears open Malik and from what I understand of your organization skills and your talents in Cartography I could use a skilled man such as yourself," Al-Mualim replied. _

_Malik sighed as he looked at the stump that is his arm. His mind filled with numbing haze from whatever medicine they had given him _probably Hash_ he thought. _

"_When do I leave?" Malik asked. _

"_As soon as you are well enough to ride," Al-Mualim said as he stood up from where he was sitting. _

"_Master?" Malik asked. _

"_Yes," Al-Mualim asked. _

"_What of Altair? What happened to him?" Malik asked. _

"_He has been punished for his crimes that is all you need to know...get some rest Malik you have earned it," his master said. _

2014 A.D. Kailua Kona Hawaii

"From what I found out Altair had been stabbed to death by the Master, and then forced to sleep the sleep of the dead to think about his mistakes. When he had awoken I was long gone since he was force to sleep in the dungeons." Malik said.

"Wow," said Dave.

"That is something," Evelyn said to herself.

"Yeah, I wished he'd died though. After what he did to me and my brother running away instead of finding another way in..." at this Malik began to shake his voice quaking with anger and hurt.

"There is more to the story isn't there?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes..." Malik's voice came as a whisper.

"You want to sit down?" Evelyn suggested.

"No..." was the reply.

"Um...want anything?" Dave asked.

"No," Malik said his voice quaking.

"Look if you want to stop we will understand," Evelyn said.

"No, I have to do this...I have to face it head on," Malik said he owes them that much.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his shaking bouts. The steel he had to put into his resolve strengthened him as he took a deep breath.

_1191 A.D. Jerusalem_

_Malik had just entered Jerusalem the guards insisted that he leave his horse in the stables outside the city walls. Malik did so reluctantly as he led his horse to the stable stall. Trying to hold onto the reins with one hand was hard on him since he is still recovering from his ordeal. The boy who was tending to the horses was paid by Malik as he took the reigns from him. _

_The horse wanted one last favor of love from Malik as he stroked its head, "Its ok girl go and get some rest," he said to his faithful mare. _

_The horse was led away towards the cool stables. Malik then walked towards the main gates. His mind was a blur since all he could think about is his brother and his death at the nearby temple. _

_When he entered the city his was dressed in regular robes like all the bystanders. Wearing a faded blue with white underneath bound by a brown sash. On his head was a white keffiyeh or headpiece that sheikhs or tribesman wear. Walking down the street he was greeted by a brother whom waited for him just inside the gate. Malik waved to him as they entered the city. _

_The man was one of the Jerusalem informants with his face covered in cloth like he was wondering the deserts. His pack and white robes shown that he is a traveler. Malik trailed behind him still a bit unsteady on his feet so he kept it slow. _

_The man explained about Jerusalem and what the last Rafiq did while he was here. However he never made any mention of informants and contacts throughout the city. _

"_Tell me who are the contacts I have to seek if I am to be Dai of this city?" Malik asked when they came upon the Bureau. _

"_Well that is the thing Dai the last Rafiq did not have any informants or those he had perished," the informant replied. _

"_Really?" Malik said. _

"_Yes sir," the man then opened the shop and that was where the smell hit him._

_The shop that was the cover of the Bureau was a mess. The shelves were empty of maps and the shop smelled as if the homeless have decided to ransack it. _

"_What happened here?" Malik asked. _

"_Um well Hakim never really was a man of organization. He tended to forget where he put things. The Master was pissed when he inspected this Bureau last month," the informant replied. _

"_I see," Malik replied as he looked around. _

_The shelves looked like they have seen better days and the ink pots were empty that is where the smell was coming from. It looks like someone had used an empty ink pot to spit out some sort of goo in there. Malik scoffed at the smell. _

_In the back of the shop was even worse as things were thrown about all over the floor. The compress that they used to make parchment was in desperate need of repairs. The walls were full of holes and...is that a mouse?_

_That place was crawling with mice that much he can tell when he opened it up to the bureau itself. _

_The Bureau was in even worse shape then the shop. There was cracks along the walls with dead vines covering the lattice that was the entrance to the roof. More rat holes and mice ran around the building like they owned the place. There was a tattered cushions and rags all along the ground where the novices and passing Assassins sleep. The workshop where the Rafiq would normally make his maps was nothing more then a junk pile with blank parchments and ink all on the desk. Blood from soaked feathers had seeped into the wood and caused a nasty smell to come from the wood itself. _

_Malik made a note that the table will have to be replaced. _

_The fountain was horrid with mold growing out of the pipes and water barely trickling down from it. It was clogged with debris so that makes it harder to access to those brothers that needed a drink or to wash themselves up. Disgusted Malik walked towards the back of the bureau where the bedrooms are. Opening the first door it turns out to be the kitchen. _

_Already he wanted to puke at the smell of the kitchen and the sight that beheld it. The cooking area has seen better days as it was clogged with dirt and sand from the hole in the outside. The charcoal from the wood has long since vanished and lay in heaping mounds all over the floor. The area where you put the pot has rusted and bent. The pot itself will have to be removed since it has fallen over onto the ash mound. The vermin were everywhere as Malik put his foot down and tried to see if he can sweep away the rotting grain from the ground. _

_Bags of food were everywhere all open and rotting. There were cracks along the walls where the vermin were getting in. Cockroaches, spiders and *squish* whats left of a scorpion and who knows what is in this room. Disgusted Malik walked around towards the storage area and found that too to be in horrid condition. _

_When he rounded towards the washing rooms and the toilet he found that it too needs to be mended and repaired much to his disgust. _

_When he came towards the bedrooms where the long term brothers sleep and where he would sleep. All he could say was that this was no place for an Assassin to establish himself. _

_Walking back towards the main part of the Bureau Malik could only stare at the dead plants that now reside where they should be flourishing. _

"_This place is absolutely filthy! Is this why Al-Mualim has sent me here?" Malik said to the informant. _

"_I do not know Dai, the master has sent me to be your guide to the Bureau and said that you have a lot of work to do in order to clean it up," he said. _

"_I know...and how am I to do this with one arm?" Malik asked holding up his stump. _

_The man shrugged, "I have no idea Dai, but I do know that Novices would be coming in every few days or so for training. You should already know this," he said. _

_Sadly Malik does remember how horrid this place was even back then. The Rafiq was horrible and Al-Mualim could not find another Cartographer to take his place. So he figured that is one of the reasons why Malik was now running the shop. _

_Malik by nature is a neat freak and to see his shop and bureau in disarray had him wanting to clean the place out to his satisfaction. _

_So in the coming weeks he tried to clean the mess but found that daily things he used to take advantage of when he had two arms was rather difficult. _

_In fact it was down right impossible!_

_He could not clean, cook, or do any chores around without help and the novices took notice right away and picked on him for it. They would laugh and show him very little respect when it came to running the bureau and his shop was in even worse wear. If it wasn't for the Assassins owning this shop then Malik would have been evicted. He never had a single customer since even from the outside the shop was a mess. _

_Even Malik's hygiene had suffered for it. Doing daily tasks such as getting dressed was impossible and he would often times be caught wondering around the bureau nearly naked which was embarrassing enough. He would often ask for help but none was given except by the few who took pity on him. Over time his hatred for Altair grew as reports came in from both messenger birds and informants of Altair's progress. _

_Malik was angry when he heard the news. _

_His bitterness from his inability to do daily chores has made him want to kill himself in his shop... And he tried a few times. _

_Not intentionally because that would dishonor his family if he did. But he tried to clean the bandages for his stump but that in itself was difficult. Shaving, cleaning, prayers, even trying to go outside to the markets to get simple supplies so he can make his parchment and ink was difficult. _

_Because of his appearance people would steal from him, bully him, and even trip him over to make fun and spit on him. _

_In turn Malik's self esteem had fallen so low that he was always wanted Allah to take his life and be over with. _

_Then he became sick. _

2014 A.D. Kailua Kona Hawaii

"So what is why when I took you to the hospital you were barely alive?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, I was sick for a few weeks barely able to stand. I was surprised that I was able to function at all. The coughing, the fever, the pus oozing from my stump, my fever was so high that I had to sleep next to that filthy fountain in order to cool off. Still the others never helped me, they would still make fun of the cripple who could not save himself."

"It was also during this time that I saw Altair again though the encounter was brief I exchanged a few harsh words with him he never once really spoke to me. His pride and arrogance were still there and he bragged about how killing a slave trader was child's play. Yet I was angry that the city was on high alert because of it. But by then with a combination of both the fever and the hatred I had for that man I think that was my undoing," Malik said.

"So what happened after?" Dave asked.

"The last night I remember before I found myself here was that I walked into my room. It was a normal night like any other. I would try for the umpteenth time to change my bandages as the flies made themselves known." Malik sighed, "When I tried to change them I accidentally cut the stitching with the knife I was using to cut the bandage off. I started to bleed out on the floor. Angry I started to cut off all the stitching and and tore the bandages which reopened the wound. I cut myself deep enough that I was bleeding out on the floor. With the loss of blood I prayed to Allah to finally take my life and in doing so tripped on my own robes and fell face first into the shelving near by bed and I knew no more," Malik said.

"Then the next thing I know I am here in Kona a thousand years into the future...I don't know how I ended up here, but I guess Allah had more work for me to do. So here I am," Malik said spreading his arm out wide with a look of hopelessness on his face.

Both Evelyn and Dave stared at him their minds blank as if processing this.

Finally it was Dave who spoke.

"Dude that is one hell of a story...so you really came from the past?" he said.

"You believe me even when my tale sounds crazy?" Malik said.

"Well that would explain the burn marks on Evelyn's floor." Dave said.

"Really how?" Evelyn asked curious to know what Dave intended.

"Simple when Malik hit his head he must have hit a candle or a lamp or something and it burned around him since if what he said is true. Then there must have been something that could have caught fire or who knows," Dave said.

"Now I know why there was blood all over my walls," Evelyn said.

"Really? How?" asked Dave.

"He cut himself up so all the blood from an artery or something went squirting all over. I had to bleach out my walls to sterilize it." Evelyn replied.

"Oh," Dave replied.

"I am sorry about that," Malik said ashamed.

"Don't be, after all you did try to kill yourself now I know why," Evelyn said.

Looking down he was met by feelings of shame when the truth finally came out. He was feeling totally helpless as he faced judgment by the two people who matters most to him. Then finally it was Dave who spoke up.

"I think he is telling the truth," he said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Evelyn asked.

"Well I know you are still freaked out by the whole Assassin thing Eevee, but at least give Malik the benefit of a doubt. The guy does not lie and even if he did he must have really thought up that story in the hospital because that is a really, really convincing one," Dave said.

Evelyn could only stare at Malik as he was looking at the floor his eyes shown that he wants them to trust him. She can sense his fear like she learned to do in the week they have lived together and the month they spent getting to know each other...well with him mostly stuck in bed but she had learned somehow to read him.

She could read his nervousness and his fear.

"Alright you are telling the truth...so your an hasshhhmin?" Evelyn said.

"_Hashashin_ it is another word for assassin. But if it makes you feel better then just stick with assassin," Malik said.

"Wow...I never knew that the guy I was forced to take in because the government has immigration issues turns out to be an Assassin...well a thousand year old assassin," Evelyn replied.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief that she was starting to come around. He then gave a small smile.

"You know you are really excepting of my situation even though you freaked out earlier," Malik said.

"Well it was a BIG surprise. Malik Alzaf? Is that right?" Evelyn said.

"It Malik Al-Sayf my last name means sword," Malik replied.

"Wow the name suits you 'King of the Sword'" Evelyn said.

Malik could only give back a small smile, "Yes, the name did suit me...but now I don't have the means to fight anymore not without my other arm."

Evelyn and Dave gave him a look that filled his heart with...was it hope? He did not know it but from the looks of acceptance on their faces Malik was starting to see why he would like to live in Kona...at least till he can figure out how to go home.

Evelyn smiled back and changed the subject, "Well it is getting late and we had one big day today. Since this is your first weekend here its video game night. So Dave gets to chose the video game this week."

"Cool! I pick _Prince of Persia sands of Time_!" he said running to the T.V. To set up the playstation.

"Prince of Persia? You have a game called Prince of Persia?" Malik replied.

"Wait till you play it!" Dave said

"Ok...show me how?" Malik replied.

TBC

**A/n: Wow that was a LONG one. I wanted to get out Malik's side of the story and the whole reaction of between Dave and Evelyn when they hear of Malik's true identity. Most fics I've read had the OC accepting the fact that they are dealing with a dangerous assassin. But I wanted a real reaction between Evelyn and Dave and how they would see Malik when the truth came out. **

**And what about the flashback? Alot more swearing then in the game eh? I had to look up the swear words on google and it recommended me to a sight called You Swear . Com which has swear words in every language you think of and the different dialects of saying it. So I had Malik swear quite a bit because that is natural when you have your arm hacked off. **

**So anyways remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashings. Thank you! **


	11. Chapter 10 What Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER**

**A/n: Sorry no words of wisdom from me...**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 10: What Now?**

_We're not indestructible  
Baby, better get that straight  
I think it's unbelievable  
How you give into the hands of fate_

_Some things are worth fighting for  
Some feelings never die  
I'm not askin' for another chance  
I just wanna know why_

_There's no easy way out  
There's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out  
Givin' in can't be wrong_

_Robert Tepper- No Easy Way Out_

Evelyn's Point of View

After Malik had told his story and both he and Dave settled with playing _Prince of Persia. _Evelyn found herself amazed that this man sitting in front of her was an _assassin_. Not just an Assassin but one from the distant past. As she watched him play with Dave she was amazed that such tragedy could come from someone who has not known any other life. Malik was enjoying the fact that Dave showed him how to play with the analog controls with one hand. As Malik was using his fingers in an odd angle he nearly leaped out of the chair when it vibrated in his lap.

"_Ibn il sharmoota__!" _he yelled.

Dave started laughing and explained about the vibration controls on his controller. Evelyn watched Malik's look of astonishment when she'd seen him grab the controls again and start to play again.

This time he'd manage to finish whatever mission they were doing in the game.

Smiling she retrieved Sammy from the couch to return her to her cage. As she put her in, the bird was more then happy to tuck her head under her wing and start to doze off. Evelyn smiled as Sammy was dead to the world. When she turned she found that the men was still trying to figure out this one puzzle.

"Are you sure you want to go up there..."Malik's voice said as Evelyn tuned him out.

Walking out the door she entered the patio with the door sliding shut silently behind her. She crossed her arms around herself as she walked out to the railing. The moon hid behind the clouds as the stars began to appear through the cracks.

Walking over to the stairs which were on the left hand side Evelyn walked down towards the back yard and sat down on one of the lawn chairs. The grass has been recently mowed so she does not have to worry about bugs.

Leaning back Evelyn gazed up at the stars. Her mind adrift with all that had happened recently.

_Grandpa if only you could see me now. I am housing a thousand year old Assassin and have no idea how I am going to deal with him,_ she thought her mind full of questions as she surveyed the stars above.

Her mind continued to drift at seeing the clouds pass by and the sky showing that it will be clear later.

"Can I join you?" a voice said and Evelyn jumped at the sight of Malik standing over her.

His shadow alone scared her as she waved her hand to the other chair. Pulling it closer Malik sat down next to Evelyn and stared at the stars.

"You know Kadar and I used to love looking at the stars at night." he said a sign of anguish is on his face.

"Yeah, my grandpa used to tell me all about the constellations and how they work across the sky. He even told me of the stories behind them. Told me all the myths and legends behind them." Evelyn said staring up at the sky.

"Its amazing really how the stars always stay the same while the world changes below them," Malik whispered as he recognized a few of the constellations.

"Malik?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Malik replied. 

"So you really are an assassin?" Evelyn asked.

"I was one yes," Malik replied.

"Was?" Evelyn stated.

"When I lost my arm I've lost all the ranking that I had worked hard to achieve. Everything my pride, my honor, my skills, all gone in an instant as well as my brother. I basically lost everything," Malik replied sadly.

"Not everything," Evelyn replied.

"Really?" Malik said.

"You have your life," Evelyn stated.

"That is true," Malik replied.

"So what is Dave doing now?" Evelyn asked.

"He is still playing that game...it brought back too many memories and reminded me too much of my past so I let him play while I came out here to talk to you," Malik replied.

"Really? What kind of memories bad ones?" Evelyn asked as she turned to look at him.

His features were highlighted by the porch light and the light of the moon giving him that look of utter mystery. It was something that Evelyn has grown to like.

"No, good ones," Malik replied.

"Really? Like what?" Evelyn pressed.

"All the times I enjoyed running around on the rooftops of Masyaf and every city I've been to. I think my favorite has always been Mecca. I've always wanted to go to the holy city and when I got the chance to go it was amazing," Malik said.

"Really? What was it like back then?" Evelyn asked.

"The buildings would glow with such light because the torches would reflect off the grand mosque giving it an ethereal glow. The marble of the building was kept clean every day by servants and priests because they wanted the building to shine day and night. I remembered climbing one of the city towers to see for myself the mosque at night. I would hear the call to prayer from way up on the tower. I could see the people rushing to the mosque to prayer. It was a magical time for me for I was only 15 when I went there without my parents. It was the first time I had been to a Hajj in Mecca and it was a sight to behold," Malik said.

"Wow it must have been something," Evelyn said looking back up at the sky.

"Oh it was beautiful. It was the excitement of running along those walls and climbing up to the top of those towers that let me feel like Allah was watching over me. That game reminded me of that moment and it was one of those memories that I cherish with my life," Malik said.

"And the other ones?" Evelyn said.

"Well there was the first time I did the deed," Malik said.

"What the hell? You actually got to get a girlfriend with all the killing and all," Now Evelyn was curious.

"Yeah but she was not my girlfriend. She was just some whore hired by the local brothel to break in young assassins when they become of age," Malik replied.

"Oh," Evelyn replied.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Evelyn said that Malik could not help but smirk to himself. He knows that he made the woman uncomfortable when he mentioned it. After telling her about his first Hajj Malik felt as if he was starting to connect a bit with Evelyn. Even though the woman was clearly not a Muslim he could at least share a pleasant memory with the woman.

It seems that when he looked at her he could tell that she too has some baggage to unload as well. But as Malik learned she is not one to really tell him what her secrets are. Just looking at the stars however gave him some comfort to know that at least they are still the same no matter how much time has past.

"HEY EEVEE I AM HITTING THE SACK WANT ME TO TURN OUT THE LIGHTS!" David's voice yelled from the house.

"NO LEAVE THE LIGHTS ON, I WILL TURN THEM OFF WHEN I COME IN!" Evelyn shouted from where she was laid out on the lawn chair.

"OK GOOD NIGHT GUYS AND MAKE SURE TO CLEAN UP THE CONDOMS WHEN YOUR DONE!" Dave yelled.

Evelyn was clearly embarrassed when she yelled back, "FUCK OFF DAVE! I SHOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!"

The boy was silent but Malik could just imagine him chuckling.

"What is a condom?" Malik asked.

Now he can tell even with the shadows that Evelyn is embarrassed, "Well it is a contraceptive you know something used to prevent pregnancy."

"Oh, ok what does it do?" Malik asked curious.

"Um...well you use it to cover your *ahem*...your penis," Evelyn replied.

Now it was Malik's turn to be embarrassed by such a question. He quickly stumbled upon his next statement.

"Well...I guess that answers it..." he said.

"You're not going to argue about it?" Evelyn asked.

"Why should I?" Malik asked.

"Well I guess doing the deed back then was sort of a sacred thing just like it is in the Middle East now. But with the world changed so much since your time...it has become a more casual and entertaining thing," Evelyn said slowly.

"Like those 'Dirty Movies' that Dave said you watch at night," Malik said with a playful smirk.

"I don't watch those kinds of movies, he does...anyways yeah kind of like that," Evelyn replied while her gaze turned towards him.

Malik found himself lost in her dark orbs for a second. The sight of it was just mesmerizing to him and he found that quite attractive on a woman. Evelyn's eyes for some reason seem to captivate him every time he looks in them.

However tonight he noticed that she still looks a little loss.

"Is there something on your mind?" Malik asked.

"No," Evelyn clearly lied.

"You can't lie to me I can tell remember I was an assassin, and knowing peoples thoughts is part of my job," Malik said amusement clearly in his eyes.

"Ok, ok, the whole thing with the...you know the assassin thing...did you enjoy it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"So you liked killing people?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I don't enjoy the killings that is the part of my job I don't like." Malik replied honestly.

"Then if you like your job what part of it do you like?" Evelyn asked.

"I loved the traveling, the journey from one place to another. Seeing new sights and meeting new people and the running," Malik said.

"Running?" Evelyn said clearly curious.

"Yes the running, I love to climb up on walls and run along rooftops and leaping from beams, it to me is a sign of freedom. I get to move where I please and no one will say a thing about it," Malik replied.

"Running along beams and rooftops?" Evelyn said.

"Yes an assassin is trained like ninja to go in stealth and use their environment to their advantage. That means climbing up walls and balconies to get at targets. I personally just enjoy the climbing that part was fun. Like I said before I don't enjoy the killings. It is always hard to take another man's life even if they deserve it." that last part is a whisper from his mouth.

He could see Evelyn gazing at him with sorrow filled eyes not with pity but with sadness.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she heard this Evelyn was surprised that Malik would be speaking to her this way. This was the first time that he had spoken to her about anything of his past. She was now finally understanding why he was so reluctant of her finding out his secrets. He was a hard man to figure out but once he opened up to her it would mean that she'd have earned his trust fully and completely.

_I would not mind that at all_ she thought.

Then she mentally slapped herself.

_For Christ's sake he is or _was_ an assassin! I mean he killed people for a living! Sure he does not like it but he is a professional murderer!_ Her mind was whirling with its inner argument.

Unknown to her Malik was watching her with her inner argument and he sighed sadly.

"I can't harm you Evelyn," he said.

"What?" Evelyn said snapping out of it.

"I told you before I can't hurt you it goes against my creed," Malik replied.

"Creed? You mentioned this creed before what is it?" Evelyn asked.

"The Creed is something like the Samurai code it is a guiding force, a philosophy that we assassins follow to our deaths. From a young age we learn all about the Creed and how it dictates our lives. Even now I am living by the creed even if I am no longer an assassin. I can't even fight anymore," Malik said.

"Just because you lost your arm does not mean that you can't fight. You still have one arm left and two legs, one head and your ass to fight with." Evelyn replied

"My ass?" Malik said chuckling finding it funny.

"Hey you learn to use what you get and yes your ass," Evelyn replied chuckling too.

"I think the ass part is a woman's thing," Malik said between chuckles

Evelyn looked back up at the sky a smile forming on her face, "Yeah maybe unless your gay," Evelyn replied.

"Gay?" Malik asked.

"You guys who like other guys or girls who like only girls?" Evelyn said.

"Oh," Malik replied, "I was once accused of being gay it was not fun."

"Really? Why's that?" Evelyn asked.

"I was never good with women and felt so awkward when I went to the brothel for the first time that I...well I embarrassed myself," Malik replied

"Really? Came too soon?" Evelyn said.

"No...um well I was raised around men and boys most of my life. The only female I have ever met before my sixteenth birthday that I knew was my mother. The other girls in the village don't know us very well because we keep to ourselves and we hide behind our hoods. So they don't know what we look like. The only time they see who we are is during a marriage ceremony," Malik replied.

"Are you married?" Evelyn asked sounding stupid.

"No, I am not," Malik sighed.

"I thought guys like you would be married already?" Evelyn asked.

"No, not our people if you live in the cities and maybe the villages around Masyaf yes. But among the assassins only the most privileged gets that honor, and only if the master chooses." Malik replied.

"Wow that must suck," Evelyn said.

"Yes it kind of does. We preach freedom of choice but that is for everyone else. We dedicate our lives to our creed much like the Christian or Shaolin Monks until our master says otherwise." Malik replied.

"Wow...definitely like the samurai," Evelyn said.

Malik smiled softly as he gaze returned to the sky above.

"Malik do you miss your job?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Do you meet a lot of women on your journey," Evelyn said.

"Hmm, I miss the freedom that comes with being an assassin not so much the women even though that would be nice. Women fear us thinking we are going to kill them but our creed has us not kill any innocents," Malik replied.

"Wow I wish those guys in the Middle East would follow that example," Evelyn replied.

"It would have made things simpler now hasn't it," Malik said.

"Yeah," Evelyn said.

"Well it is getting late and I have to do my prayers before I go to bed good night Evelyn," Malik said as he started to get up from where he was laying down.

Evelyn quickly grabbed his hand and he looked down startled.

"Just know this Malik you have me and Dave and I promise you we will help you through this," she said.

Malik smiled his eyes softened when he saw her face highlighted by the porch lights, "Thank you Evelyn you don't know how much this means to me," he said as he walked back into the house and closed the door.

Evelyn watched him go her mind still on what he said earlier.

_I miss the freedom of being an assassin_ was Malik's departing words.

She looked up at the sky and the stars. She often wondered what it would be like to live a life as free as that. She bet it was hard on Malik not being able to do what he did in the past. Running along the rooftops he sounds as if he did...

"No way!" she whispered.

She looked in the direction of the door that he entered his presence long gone.

THE NEXT MORNING

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn woke with the sun and surprisingly she did not wake to Malik's usual nightmares. In fact there was hardly any sound from the other room. Getting up she walked towards Malik's room and found that the man was still asleep a smile on his face as if having a pleasant dream, for once. Smiling to herself Evelyn walked towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

Dave was passed out cold on the floor with the futons out and drool coming out of his mouth. Evelyn could clearly see the little tent pole and stain on the sheets and suppressed a giggle.

Sammy was up and ready to go as the macaw made her way out of her cage yet again. Holding her arm out Evelyn beckoned to the bird and Sammy happily flew over to her. Remaining quite was something that Sammy was good at and the bird had her feathers all preened and ready to fly.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice whispered.

Evelyn jumped at the sound and turned to find Malik standing behind her ready to run as well.

"Sure, I could use the company," Evelyn replied.

"I could use to get out of this house," Malik said.

Smiling Evelyn led the way as she opened the door for them to do their run. Walking outside she put on her shoes and watched as Malik did the same. She had to wait a bit because tying your shoes with one hand was very hard to do. Once he was done he was ready for his run. They then did some warm ups to get their blood flowing before heading out.

Both of them walked out to the edge of the garage and started their run. Sammy was more then happy to fly ahead and Makani surprisingly enough joined them this time. The cat seemed to like the fact that his master was enjoying herself.

Both ran a good distance until Malik started breathing hard. Because the winds were blowing from the south the vog had rolled in. Evelyn realizing this went to him and he stopped for a bit to catch his breath.

"Sorry the vog does that even to me," Evelyn said.

"Such air is poison," Malik replied.

"Yeah well that is what you get when you live in the shadow of the worlds most active volcano," Evelyn replied.

"So this fire mountain has a name?" Malik said.

"Yeah the name of the mountain is Mauna-Loa which mean 'Long Mountain' because it extends to the southern tip of the island," Evelyn replied.

"Ok what about this mountain?" Malik asked as he regained his breath and pointing to the direction of the mountain that they are on.

"This is Hualalai it has two meanings one is the name of an ancient Hawaiian navigator's wife when they first landed. The other means 'Of this Volcano' because in the old stories it is the middle child of the five volcanoes." Evelyn said

"So this mountain is also a fire mountain?" Malik said.

"Yes," Evelyn replied as she ran ahead making Malik run to catch up.

"That means it can spew fire at any time?" Malik replied.

"Yeah but the last eruption was two hundred years ago," Evelyn said.

"Oh and the other two are still spewing fire?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, hey how about this why don't we go see them?" Evelyn said.

"See them? You can watch them?" Malik asked.

"Yeah but it is a long drive though," Evelyn said.

"Sure will David come along?" Malik asked.

"No, I have to take him home he has a tournament he is practicing for," Evelyn replied.

"Oh," Malik replied.

They ended their run after hitting the bottom road and then ran back up again towards Evelyn's house.

When they reached up where the driveway to Evelyn's house begins they both ran back down in a race. Malik being a bit unbalanced nearly tripped if Evelyn had not caught him in time.

Sammy was just happy to be home after her little flight. She landed on the roof of the house and yelled for them to hurry up. Laughing they entered the house to find Dave already eating a bowl of cereal and watching some T.V. His bag was already packed and ready to go.

"Enjoyed your run?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah I did and yes I packed the condoms," Evelyn joked.

"Ah man TMI!" Dave said as Evelyn headed towards the bathroom.

"TMI?" Malik asked.

"Too much information," Dave corrected.

"Ah I see," Malik replied

"Ok, Dave you ready to go home?" Evelyn said holding out the keys and looked like she came out of the shower.

"Yeah," Dave replied.

"Good lets go then," Evelyn said as she grabbed his bag.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched as they entered the car and drove out towards the end of the drive way. He then walked towards the bedroom to get a fresh pair of clothes before taking a shower. When he emerged all cleaned up Sammy was sitting on the chair her feathers were being preened while Makani was busy eating his food and drinking out of his bowl. Feeling hungry Malik went and grabbed a box of cereal that Evelyn had bought from the store.

He then poured himself a bowl and began to eat when a car pulled up on the driveway.

Not recognizing the car since it would be a while before Evelyn got home Malik walked to the door.

A strange man walked out this one dressed in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. He walked with a sort of a swagger that reminded Malik of Altair in a way. Just thinking of the man made Malik's blood boil.

The man then rushed up the stairs only to be face to face with Malik.

"Can I help you?" Malik asked.

"I heard Evelyn lives here," the man said.

"Can I ask who am I speaking to?" Malik asked.

"Barry I'm a friend of Evelyn's she doesn't know I am here and who am I speaking with?" he asked.

"I'm Dasdan, I'm Evelyn's roommate," he said lying about his name.

The man gave him a cold look as if assessing something and Malik gave him a blank one. He wanted to appear as a no one.

"When did Evelyn have a roommate?" Barry asked.

"I moved in about a week ago she went to drop off David at his home," Malik replied.

"Oh so she let some one armed Filipino bastard into her home eh," Barry said.

"I..." Malik had to think form what he understood in Kona there are not many Arabs or Syrians for that matter here. So the next logical conclusion anyone can think of is probably Southeast Asian.

"I am not a Bastard! I just answered an add on...Craig's List for a roommate," Malik replied.

"Don't lie to me you sneaky bastard you're screwing her aren't you!" Barry declared.

"Leave or I'll call the police," Malik warned.

"You know she likes them weak like this," Barry said reaching out a hand to grab Malik's shirt.

But Malik's hand was faster and with a firm squeeze gave the only warning he could to the man.

"I am not with Evelyn in any way so get your cock out of your ass..._asshole!_" Malik said using the English swear word instead of an Arabic one.

Barry stumbled back but not before he went to give Malik his fist.

Only it was met by a ball of screaming feathers.

Sammy came out of nowhere and began to attack Barry clawing at his face. The man tried to fight off the bird but he was thwarted by Makani as the cat also came from the door. The cat bit down on the man's leg and Barry screamed in pain as the animals attacked him. Trying to fight them off he ran from the house towards his car with Makani and Sammy chasing him.

Leaping in he started the engine and gunned it out of the driveway leaving Malik at the door stunned.

Sammy came flying back to him and he held out his arm to her. The macaw landed softly and crawled up his arm and nuzzled his hair. Makani did the same thing. The cat returned with a satisfied 'Meow' and he too nuzzled Malik's leg.

Just as they did this Evelyn's car pulled up and she came running out.

"Malik are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine Sammy and Makani make good watch animals," he said.

"Oh thank God I thought he was going to hurt you!" Evelyn said as she closed the door and hugged him.

Malik felt his cheeks burn when she said that and the way she hugged him. He slowly brought his arm up and returned the hug.

"I am fine Sammy and Makani chased him off," Malik replied.

"God! I am so sorry if he did anything to you or said anything to you...in fact he was not supposed to be near my house or me in that matter," Evelyn replied.

"Who is he? All I know is his name?" Malik replied.

Evelyn sighed, "He is a man I wish to never see again," she said.

"What has he done to you?" Malik asked his worry grew when they grew apart from each other.

"He's my ex-boyfriend and a real psycho I'd rather not talk about it," Evelyn said.

Malik this time grabbed her hand in his, "Evelyn I have revealed my secrets to you...it is time you return the favor on the way to the 'Volcano,'

"Alright fine but dress warm it gets cold up there," Evelyn replied.

TBC

**A/n: I know not as long as the last chapter but hey it was worth something. Added a little twist in the story right? You never thought that Evelyn would have problems too eh? Well...it is a story about needing help so you say...anyways please review and remember constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashings! Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 11 Evelyn's Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS' CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT**

**A/n: I owe people a HUGE apology for the last chapter. I know it was a bit rushed as stated in a review but I have an explanation for that one...**

**Yeah yeah I know excuses, excuses but really there is a good reason why it was so rushed. **

**I was doing this chapter on my lunch break while writing an incident report at the same time. Yeah I was writing an incident report for my HR during my lunch break and at the same time this conversation and what happened with Dave in the last chapter kept playing in my head. So like the idiot that I am I wrote it at the same time as writing the report. It also helps to hide it form my boss so he doesn't see it. **

**Anyways that is my excuse so please accept my apology, and I hope this chapter is a bit better and not so rushed since I am doing it at home.**

***beep, beep* **

**Oh there is my dinner (at 6 o'clock in the morning) I work the graveyard shift at my work place so my schedule is backwards. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**Remember to please leave a review but no flames constructive criticism only!**

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 11 Evelyn's Story **

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling. I can't seem..._

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure__..._

_Linkin Park - Crawling_

Malik put on a pair of jeans along with a warm long sleeve shirt and a jacket. Even though Kona is warm Evelyn warned that the summit of the volcano is very cold. The air is also thin so he brought along his inhaler just in case.

Evelyn then walked out to the car and got in. Malik followed her right afterwards and she started it up, "Look I am going to have to stop and get gas before we make our way there. So you are going to have to use the bathroom now before we leave," Evelyn said.

Malik did go and he also made sure the animals were cared for before he locked up the house and headed towards the car in the garage. Evelyn then started the car and once Malik was inside Evelyn turned on the air conditioner to clean out the dust and particles from the vog.

"The air is much cleaner in here then outside," Malik said.

"Yeah well next thing on my improve my house list is to get me some air scrubbers," Evelyn replied.

"Air scrubbers?" Malik asked.

"Yeah they help clean the air of Vog since Kona gets it a lot." Evelyn replied when she pulled out.

Malik glanced at Evelyn and he knew that she was hesitant to speak. What happened earlier this morning was not something that she is willing to share, but she is going to have to reveal that secret sometime soon. Before it causes more problems.

As they drove out Malik took notice of the changing landscape. He glanced at Evelyn as she drove in silence. The radio was playing music he often heard on the radio that Sammy seems to like. Malik quickly learned that this is the native Hawaiian language. It sounded similar to his native tongue but with a smoother tone to it. He silently listened as Evelyn drove towards the gas station in town.

There Malik waited till she filled the tank her mind a blank. He could see that she was deep in thought and trying her best not to bring up the subject.

_Whatever has happened to her must have been so terrible that she does not want to speak it. I bet that whatever Barry did to her was so bad that she does not wish to remember it. Did she witness someone die? That would explain her reaction to him...no that can't be right. _

Malik's thoughts were interrupted when Evelyn returned to the driver's seat and fastened her seat belt. She then turned on the car and started to make her way out of the gas station.

Malik's thoughts once again returned to him as he glanced in Evelyn's direction. The woman in general was not paying attention to him but he could see her hands shaking as she drove. He could tell that she needed to get her mind off of things before they get into an accident.

"So David had an awkward morning I saw," Malik said trying to open things up with something else other then the foreboding conversation.

It seemed to have worked for Evelyn cracked a smile, "Yeah wish I was awake enough to get my phone I would have loved to take a picture." Evelyn said.

"You mean the one I have on my mirror," Malik said.

"Wait you took a picture of Dave with morning wood?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, the mirror has that option I read the instructions now that I can read English." Malik replied smirking.

"Oh my God I have to see this," Evelyn said.

"I have my mirror with me if you want to look," Malik replied.

"Maybe when we get to the rest stop I am driving right now," Evelyn said.

"Ok," Malik replied,

"By the way it is not a mirror it is called an I-Pad," Evelyn shot back.

"Ah I was wondering what it was called I always thought of it as a mirror," Malik said.

"You would wonder about that since you did come from the 12th century," Evelyn replied.

"I just wished that I had this for blackmail against some of my dorm mates in my novice days. I will have you know that Altair cuddles and drools in his sleep and Abbas used to mumble about his mom. Oh the looks on their faces if I had one of these," Malik said smiling at the thought. Even if it had Altair in it. He did not let that ruin the thought.

Evelyn smiled enjoying the distraction at least it was not making her lose her focus now. Malik would just have to wait till they get to the volcano before he can confront her about Barry.

As they drove past many homes and towns Malik took noticed that once they left Kona the world changed before him.

Gone were the dry grasslands and old lava fields. Instead they were replaced by trees and as Malik observed they were heading south. The same way they came from the hospital. Evelyn was still silent while they drove further up the mountain. The dry forests started to be replaced by the lush jungles that he had heard Hawaii was famous for.

But as always the ocean was always present and he could see the many boats floating there. Turning towards Evelyn he saw that the good conversation was having an impression on her. Allowing her to relax so he continued with their conversation.

"So Dave has a 'pitched tent' as you called it this morning," Malik said.

"Yeah he gets that once in a while it is part of puberty. Though I don't want to know what he dreams about. He often times teases me about it, but I think it is to hide the fact he has 'wet dreams'" Evelyn replied.

"Ah I see Kadar used to have them when we were younger," Malik replied. Just thinking about his brother made his mind turn a sad tone.

Taking a deep breath he tries not to think about the past. He was doing this for Evelyn and since it is her turn to reveal her secrets he will be patient. Just like she had done for him.

The music on the radio changed and another voice took its place keep the couple in silence.

At least till Malik found another distraction.

"So tell me a bit more about this 'Volcano' we are visiting?" Malik asked.

"Well it is called Kilauea and it is home to the goddess Pele. I know you and I don't believe in Hawaiian legends and so forth, but when we are there try not to preach about religion there," Evelyn said.

"Do I look like a priest or a fanatic? I have been taught more respect then that," Malik replied.

"Sorry, I am just used to people trying to force their religion out there I was a ranger you know," Evelyn replied.

"Do you miss being a ranger?" Malik asked.

"In a way yeah...well I miss the hiking," Evelyn replied sighing.

"What made you leave?" Malik asked.

"Barry," Evelyn's mood suddenly turned sour and Malik decided to press her for it.

"Did he come to your work place?" Malik asked.

"Yeah and kept coming till I eventually quite because of it," Evelyn replied.

Feeling that it was something Malik decided to try changing topics till it was time to talk.

"So you were saying about the 'Volcano,' you said it was the house of peelee?" Malik said.

Evelyn smiled, "It's 'Peh-Lei' you better get the pronunciation right or you could insult someone by mistake," Evelyn replied.

Malik stared out the window at the once again changing landscape the forests suddenly gave way to barren lava rock and sparse trees.

"Pele as I said is the goddess of fire and the volcano. According to one of the ancient legends she came from the island of Kahiki and in an attempt to escape her raging sister Namakaokahakai came to the islands hoping to find a home. She first landed on the island of Maui but her sister cornered her there and there was a huge fight. Pele lost and was torn to pieces by her sister. Her body was scattered into many pieces and so her siblings took pity and gathered the pieces and placed them into Kilauea where her spirit remains." Evelyn said.

"Wow such violence," Malik said.

"Well there is a friendlier one this one is the same origin but instead of a huge battle Pele was chased to Kilauea instead of placed there. Her sister drowned her out of her home every time Pele tries to start a place for herself. But in the end she always ends up in Kilauea. She even has a little white dog with her that warns people of danger," Evelyn said.

"Wow that is different then the first one," Malik replied

"Yeah, people claim they see Pele sometimes on the road or in their house. They say she takes on many forms from a beautiful woman to an old crone. Other times they see her dog on the road but still legends are legends," Evelyn said.

"Is it true that bad things happen to those who desecrate the sacred sites?" Malik asked.

"How did you find that one out?" Evelyn asked.

"I heard about it on the mir...I-Pad," Malik replied.

"Well yeah there are stories that if you take rocks off the island then Pele curses you. Not giving her proper offerings at her shrine will result in bad luck and failing to give her a ride when she wants to hitchhike will result also in a curse," Evelyn said with a smirk.

"I see," Malik replied.

"Don't you guys have similar stories from where you come from?" Evelyn said.

"We have some but I never really paid much heed to them," Malik replied.

He looked out the window at the endless dried up lava beds as the trees seem to pass them by with the occasional patch of forest. Then like nothing the forest became a jungle again with clouds and small patches of fog around them.

"You know this island is so full of different landscapes it amazes me that such a place exists," Malik said.

"Yeah, well Hawaii and I mean all of the state...all the islands have most of the major habitats all in one place," Evelyn replied.

It was then that Evelyn suddenly slowed down and Malik looked out the window. A group of wild boar were crossing the street. There were several large boars and a few sow and piglets. In total Malik counted about thirty wild pigs crossing. Honking her horn Evelyn waited till the pigs passed them before continuing on down the road.

"That is unusual," Malik said.

"Well its normal there are a lot of wild boar around here," Evelyn replied.

"I see," Malik replied

The trees became higher as Malik spied the sun just climbing up to near its zenith. It glistened through the fog and the branches of the trees giving an eerie look to them. As they past them Malik could still see other animals along the side. He'd recognized the Mongoose from his trips to India for the master. Others he seen like the strange hawks that flew overhead. No eagles however and that made him homesick to see such majestic birds.

There were no crows or vultures around so Malik had to resort to seeing other things.

Finally after what seemed like forever he spotted a house just to his left. The house had no neighbors but as soon as he saw it about five minutes away was another house. And then another as they started to enter civilization again.

Or at least a sparse version of it.

"Hungry?" Evelyn asked.

It was then that Malik noticed his stomach was growling indicating that he is hungry. He also noticed that his legs started to cramp because he had been sitting in the car for so long.

Evelyn then turned onto the road that led to the small shopping center. There Malik was able to finally get out of the car after she parked it and stretched his stiff and sore legs. Rubbing them he then noticed at last how cold it gets here. He was glad he had gotten his jacket or else he would be _freezing. _

Evelyn walked towards the bathrooms so Malik followed suit remembering that the public restrooms had pictures on the wall for gender. Going into the men's restroom he noticed that the restroom was a bit dirty. So Malik hurried to do his business and then try to wash his hand. When he looked into the sink there were rust stains and who knows what in it. Disgusted he hurried and dried his hands before heading out to find Evelyn waiting for him.

"Ah gross the bathroom smelled as if someone missed the toilet or something!" she said and Malik could not help but agree with her.

"I am hungry for some katsu want some?" Evelyn asked.

"Sure," Malik replied as they walked up the hill towards the L&amp;L restaurant.

After making their orders they both sat in the warm interior enjoying their meal before heading out again. As they drove out of the small town which Malik later knows as 'Hawaii Ocean View Estates' the forest once again returned to grasslands. The road became a bit more windy as they entered the bend known as 'South Point' which is the southern most end of the island. The sign that says 'Discovery Harbor' stood surrounded by bushes as they drove past.

The grassy plains gave way to a fantastic view of the southern tip of the island. The cliffs had wind mills on them catching the breeze as it slipped by them.

"Evelyn?" Malik asked.

"Yes," Evelyn said over the sound of the radio.

She turned down the music and listened to Malik speak, "Um do you have any stories of Madam Pele you know involving yourself?" he asked.

"Why? Curious?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes, very much so," Malik replied trying to keep her calm till they reached their destination.

"Well, I remember one that happened to me just before I quit the park," Evelyn said.

"Well what is it?" Malik said curious.

Evelyn's eyes never strayed from the road but she had to suppress a giggle when she thought about it.

"Ok you are going to find this very funny but I swear to God it is true." Evelyn said.

"Alright," Malik said.

"Ok it was my last year working as a park ranger for Volcanoes National Park. And every year we make an offering to Pele to show our respects to the Hawaiian culture. So we walked along this trail that leads to a place were we put the offerings into the crater," Evelyn began

"Ok," Malik said

"Well we had an offering of Kalua Pig (That is pig that is roasted in an Imu or underground oven) a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey and a pack of Kools cigarettes. Well we were making our way up and did not know that one of the other rangers was taking shots from the bottle of Jack Daniels. The bottle was wrapped in paper to keep it cold so by the time we got to the top we made the usual prayers and then gave the offering." and at this Evelyn was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well," Malik said expectantly.

"Well it turns out that the bottle of Jack Daniels was empty. So instead of hearing it smash into the ground like we normally do. It came shooting out of the crater so fast that we did not see it smash into the ranger's head till we heard it. It broke his nose and smashed his face up pretty good. Since he was already tipsy from drinking it he fell down flat on his face. We saw the bottle and started laughing." she could not help it and started to laugh.

Malik joined her finding amusement in the story.

"Well we made him drive all the way back down to the conveyance store in Kirtistown. The drive was a long one and get another bottle of Jack Daniels and Gin to appease the woman and make the offering himself. When that was done he was fired for drinking on the job," Evelyn said trying to keep down her giggles.

Malik was laughing the entire time finding it funny.

Now Evelyn had only heard Malik laugh at least once or twice. To hear him laughing again was something she would have to see again. His handsome features shown when he smiled making her heart melt.

As the world changed from shrub-lands to lava flows again and back to shrub-lands. The drive was long but both seemed content to enjoy each other's company. When the lava flows returned back to shrub-lands and then into thick rainforest they could feel themselves climbing the mountain again. Entering another town they once again took another break to stretch their legs before getting back in and continuing their drive up the road towards their destination.

When the jungle finally had gotten thick enough and the trees tall enough and Malik thought he was going to doze off. They finally saw the sign that said Volcanoes National Park.

"We are almost there," Evelyn said.

By the time they made it the sun was at its Zenith. Malik was surprised that it took only three hours to get to the park.

Well at least the park entrance.

When they pulled in to the check in booth the man there is apparently someone Evelyn knew.

"Robert how are you?" Evelyn said kissing his cheek.

Malik had seen a few people do this at the store they stopped at and a few other places. He also seen it back home in Masyaf. It was a greeting and so he did not say anything.

"I'm fine who's this?" Robert said.

"Robert this is 'Destan' my roommate he is new to the island and I thought I would show him around. Today we are going to see Madam Pele at work," Evelyn said showing him her offering.

"Alright Eevee you know the drill," he said and Evelyn paid for her entrance fee along with Malik's. Driving into the park Malik was greeted by thick forest and then shrub-lands. It was about several minutes till finally they emerged from where they were hiding in the trees.

Evelyn parked the car at the visitors center and both she and Malik made their way towards the lookout of the Kilauea Crater.

To say that Malik was impressed was an understatement.

The crater was huge!

He could see the boiling spews of lava as it was sent flying hundreds of feet into the air. It was only seen at the lip of the crater but Malik could see how deep the hole actually went. It was by luck that no one was here. The tour of the craters had already begun but Malik was not here for the tour.

He was here for Evelyn.

The steam rose from the many vents in the ground mixing with the air. Evelyn's hair flowed behind her as a breeze came in from the direction in which they came. It was a good thing too because it blew the poisonous air away from them.

Evelyn looked across the crater her arms were crossed. She was dreading this conversation but this was the most private place. Once the tours begin then there was no one here.

Malik was looking at her expecting her to start speaking.

"Where should I begin?" Evelyn said.

"Try the beginning," Malik said.

Taking a deep breath Evelyn started to speak and the tears were barely holding her.

This time she felt someone embrace her in a comforting manner.

Malik's one arm snaked around her as he held her close while she shed her tears.

"You have done many things for me Evelyn in the short time I've known you. Let me be the person to help you," Malik whispered to her as he held her.

"It is too painful," she said between sobs.

"Know this...he can't hurt you not as long as I am here," Malik whispered to her.

She shook when he held her, "He has hurt me in more ways then you can imagine Malik and he is a master martial artist,"

"Then explain," Malik said pulling apart from her.

_2005 Kealakehe High School_

_Evelyn was sixteen at the time and still in high school. Today she was in Auto Shop as her final class of the day. It was hot like it normally is even though it is December and Christmas is just around the corner. _

_As she was tightening the bolt on the semi-frame of a 1988 Chevy Civic that had its bolt taken out. There was a clatter on the ground. Cursing Evelyn reached over to try and get the wrench. _

"_Drop something," a voice said. _

"_Yeah," Evelyn replied not even bothering to pull herself out from under the car. A hand came and retrieved the wrench. _

_Then she felt someone hand it to her, "Thanks," she said. _

"_You're welcome...hey how come you are not using the lift?" the voice said. _

"_Because the lift is broken and the guy is supposed to come in on Monday to fix it," Evelyn replied. _

"_Oh," the voice said. _

"_So what brings you to Auto-shop," Evelyn asked as she finished tightening the bolt and starting to clean up the mess from under the frame. _

"_Um I was just checking up on my car," he said. _

"_So the Civic is yours?" Evelyn replied. _

"_Yeah, the frame came loose and I could not afford to take it in for repairs so I brought it to school," the voice said. _

"_Well all I did was tighten the frame and then changed your oil, did an engine flush, changed your wiring, sparkplugs and your air filter so she should be purring like a kitten now," Evelyn replied. _

"_Wow you did all that?" the voice said. _

"_Well I had to this thing sounded like it was ready to choke to death. The clonking alone would have caused your engine to malfunction," Evelyn replied. _

"_Damn, so you work in the shop?" the voice asked. _

"_Yeah I take this and metal working hoping to be a blacksmith when I get out of school," Evelyn replied. _

"_You a blacksmith?" the voice said. _

"_Yeah, I wanna go into blacksmithing, my dad is one and take Auto-shop as probably a minor just so I can help my grandfather around his shop," Evelyn replied. _

"_Cool," the voice replied. _

"_Alright all done let me get out and let you start your car," Evelyn said as she finished up and cleaned up her mess. _

_When she pulled out from under the car she was covered in grease and grime. It made her already dark skin look more like something out of a horror flick. Her dark hair was tied up in a loose bun while her jumper was coated with an ugly oil stain across her middle. _

"_Alright now give it a try," Evelyn said and she was met with stunned silence as the person in front of her was staring. _

"_What? Do you have something to say?" Evelyn said. _

"_Um...well I never thought a girl would be the one to fix my ride," the voice said. _

_Evelyn was caught staring at the boy in front of her. He was dressed in jeans and a school jersey. His short light brown hair and tanned face made him look more like a bad boy then a teenage heart throb. Evelyn straightened up when she saw him. _

He's cute_ she thought as she tried to clean up the mess on her face. _

"_God I must look like crap," Evelyn said. _

"_Nah the grime makes you look more sexy," the voice said before extending his hand, "I'm Barry, Barry O'Neil nice to meet you um..." _

"_Evelyn, Evelyn Makekau," Evelyn said as she shook his hand. _

_Her hands were covered in grime so he looked at the black stain that was on his hand. Just as he was going to say something the bell rang signaling the end of the day. _

"_Well that would be my time to vacate the premises, give it a go Barry and tell me what you think?" Evelyn said. _

_Barry walked into his car and put the key in the ignition. Once he started it up he revved the engine to test it out. The car roared as he stepped on the gas. _

"_Holy shit! It is better then before!" Barry said as he closed the hood and then slowly pulled out of the ramp. _

"_You're welcome," Evelyn said. _

"_You know if you want I can take you out to get something to eat its on me," he said. _

"_Nah I have to head on home my folks are waiting for me," Evelyn said as she went to wash her hands and change out of her jumpsuit. _

"_Alright then see you around Evelyn," with that Barry drove off. _

_Ever since that first meeting they have been seeing more of each other. Eventually they started going out and being a couple. Things had been going along just fine with teen love. _

_Then like all things graduation came along. _

2014 Kilauea Lookout, Volcanoes National Park

Evelyn stopped there her gaze at the sky showed that she winced.

"Hey are you alright?" Malik asked.

"Yes...no it is just too painful to want to remember that is all," Evelyn said.

Malik placed his hand on her shoulder, "Remember he can't hurt you here," he said.

"I know it is just..." Evelyn said.

"It is alright you don't have to be afraid," Malik encouraged

Evelyn's voice was shaky as was her body when she continued her story.

_2008 University of Hawaii, Hilo_

_High school graduation came and went for Evelyn and by now she and Barry had broken up because of distance. Evelyn stopped talking to him because she was busy with trying to get a bachelors in Arts. She was currently working on a metal works project for her class trying to see if she can get the pieces of her newest work down. _

_She was currently crafting a sword for her class pounding the metals into shape and cooling it at the right time. While she was doing that the front door opened. _

"_Keith if that is you I am busy right now," Evelyn called out to one of her class mates. _

"_No Keith is not here," said a familiar voice. _

_Evelyn turned around and found Barry standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _

"_Hey Eevee," he said. _

"_Barry? Oh My God Barry its so good to see you!" Evelyn said as she ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss. _

"_Hey someone misses me," he said smiling. _

"_Well long distance relationships suck that is why we called it off remember?" Evelyn said. _

"_Yeah, I know," Barry replied. _

_He had cut his hair short and seeing as he was dressed in a new business jacket. Evelyn could have guessed that he had bought that while in school. _

_Barry went to school on the mainland studying real estate. He made some money off of his business and Evelyn was impressed with text messages of his achievements. _

"_So what brings you back to Hawaii?" Evelyn said while she backed away to check up on her sword. _

"_I had some family business to attend to," Barry said. _

"_What sort of business, sorry I was kept out of the loop because I have been working on my bachelors," Evelyn replied. _

"_My dad passed away in a car accident," Barry replied. _

"_Oh Barry I am so sorry," Evelyn replied hugging him. _

"_Hey don't worry about it," Barry replied, "Listen since I am going to be in town why don't we get something to eat like old times?" _

"_Sure just let me finish up this assignment and I will be out," Evelyn said. _

"_Sure how about dinner at Ken's. I pick you up say about 8tish," Barry said. _

"_Sure gives me enough time to finish my assignment and clean up," Evelyn replied._

"_Good I will see you then," Barry said as he walked out. _

_Evelyn smiled as she finished her sword and placed it on the rack about two hours later. By then it was about six and she needed to head back to her dorm room to get ready for the night out with Barry. _

_When she returned to her dorm room her room mate was still out with a late night class. So she quickly took a shower and headed to her closet to get dressed. She wore a light blue halter top with a skirt that went down to her knees and a pair of sandals. She then put on some make up and put her hair up before heading out to the door. When she gotten out Barry was waiting for her in the parking lot. _

_With her backpack in hand Evelyn was surprised to see that Barry is driving a new Chevy Camero with sleek blue paint and silver stripes. He wore a leather jacket and white under shirt with dark jeans. Smiling Evelyn accepted his hand as he guided her to the passenger door and let her in. Getting in they drove off towards down town Hilo and Ken's House of Pancakes. _

_The diner was well known for its large plates at cheap prices, as well as its really small parking lot. Barry parked in the far corner of the parking lot before opening the door for Evelyn to make her entrance. She stepped out admiring gesture of him being a gentlemen and they both walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. _

"_Welcome to Ken's House of Pancakes I am Maka what can I get for you today?" she said. _

"_I will get a order of sirloin stake with mash potatoes and tossed salad," Barry said. _

"_I will get the crab cakes with white rice and sweet and sour sauce with saute veggies," Evelyn said. _

_The waitress went with our orders and Evelyn could not help but look out the window towards the evening traffic. _

"_What is it that you have on your mind Eevee?" Barry asked. _

"_I was just wondering how long you are going to be here? A few days, a week?" Evelyn asked. _

"_I am going to be here for a few days to settle things with my father's funeral and then go back to the mainland. I was planning on moving home anyways so I wanted to start our relationship again," Barry said. _

"_I also want to finish school so I hope that is not a bad thing," Evelyn said. _

"_No, no I want you to finish, what is it that you are going for anyways?" Barry asked. _

"_I am going for my bachelors in industrial engineering hoping to get a license in Blacksmithing," Evelyn replied. _

"_To be like your father?" Barry asked. _

"_Yes," Evelyn replied. _

"_Wow, you can make a lot of money selling swords that are made old fashioned style. Hell movie collectors would love to buy from you," Barry said. _

_By then their orders had arrived and both Evelyn and Barry ate their meal in silence. When the food was over and paid for Evelyn and Barry walked out towards the car again. _

"_So where are we going?" Evelyn asked. _

"_Oh to a special place you know nice and quiet and it is just the two of us," Barry said. _

"_Well make sure we are not too late I have to work in the morning," Evelyn replied. _

"_Work? Where?" Barry asked. _

"_I work as a ranger at Volcanoes National Park I only go to school part time in the afternoon when I get off of work," Evelyn said. _

"_You a ranger? When did you get the training for that?" Barry asked. _

"_My uncle, he works as a ranger too got me the job after graduation," Evelyn replied. _

"_Wow that must be something working alongside madam Pele," he teased. _

"_Hey don't dis the old lady for she might curse you," Evelyn teased as they drove out of Hilo north towards Laupahoehoe. _

_The small sleepy town of Laupahoehoe was just about ten minutes away when Barry suddenly turned towards a off street along the main highway. _

"_Where are we going?" Evelyn asked. _

"_I wanted to show you something," Barry said. _

_They drove for another ten minutes till they came at last to a scenic point well away from prying eyes. To the east was the ocean bathed in the darkness. The sound of the crashing waves was all you could hear. There was no one here in the area and no houses available. Evelyn enjoyed this spot since there is no one here. Getting out of the car she walked towards the railing that she could see through the headlights. _

_Barry turned off the car and walked behind her putting his arm around her shoulder. _

"_I can hear the ocean it sounds so calming," Evelyn said to Barry as he held her closer. _

"_Yeah peaceful isn't it," he said. _

"_Yeah," Evelyn said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _

_The cool night breeze began to blow and Evelyn could feel Barry's hand on her backside and at first she did not mind. When her lips met his they were in a heated debate. He began to touch her and rub his hands along her backside again. _

_It was when he started to undress her that Evelyn pulled away. _

"_We mustn't," she said._

"_Why? There is no one here to bother us no brothers and no father to tell you what to do," Barry said. _

"_Well I still have my morals and I would rather not," Evelyn said. _

"_Look Eevee we are grown adults I think it is time we should start our relationship up again," Barry said. _

"_How do I know that you will come back and stay this time?" Evelyn said. _

"_I told you that once I settle my things in the mainland. I was planning on transferring here so I can finish school and be with you," Barry replied._

"_I know but how do I know that? Are you willing to give up your future for me? I'd rather you finish your schooling up there and then come home. So that way you can have your license in real estate and we can have a house together," Evelyn said. _

"_But what if I don't want to? What if I want to come back here and just stay with you?" Barry said. _

"_You know that is not going to work," Evelyn said. _

"_And what of it? You know what? When did this conversation start? This is how it ended last time Eevee and all I wanted was to have sex with you just this once." Barry said. _

"_And you know my answer to that one...you know what just take me back already!" Evelyn said not liking where this is going._

_It was then that she felt his hand reach under her dress. Pulling away she glared in the direction of his shadow. _

"_What the fuck you think your doing!" Evelyn said _

"_What do you think I am doing! All these years I have waited for you and all these years I grow frustrated every time you turn me down. I grow tired of it Evelyn and I have come all the way home after dealing with my father's death to settle the score," Barry said. _

"_Score? What score there was no score!" Evelyn nearly screamed now her instincts told her to prepare for a fight. _

_She did not see him come from behind it was dark so he came from the shadows. The echo of his footsteps bounced off the trees and the pavement. He grabbed her and pinned her to the car. _

"_What the fuck are you doing Barry!" Evelyn fought using what she had learned from her self defense classes. _

_But Barry unfortunately had learned how to use the same techniques to counter her. Using the cover of darkness he kicked the legs out from under her as Evelyn fought to shake him off. _

_She was screaming when he turned her over onto the car and pinned her there. _

"_I've waited long enough Evelyn," he said and ripped her panties off causing her to try and kick him. But he countered her move by pinning her further down. Then pulling her hair he held her by the scalp. _

_Screaming for help only got her a slap to the face and her head planted violently into the hood of the car. His arms were longer so he only needed on to hold her firmly to the car unable to move while he worked with his other hand on the buckles of his pants. He then used his legs to force hers open while keeping her pinned to the hood at the same time. _

"_Barry stop! Why?" she struggled to say something. _

"_All these years I wanted you and all these years I've tried to win you over so we can have at least one night together. But you refused me every time you and your morals. I've grown tired and frustrated so I had to take it out on willing whores because I could not have you. It was by accident that I happen to be drunk when that I hit that kid's car," he said _

"_You bastard! Leave David out of this! He is just a kid for fuck sake!" Evelyn tried to fight him._

_Barry was too strong as he finished unzipping his pants and pulled out his cock. Evelyn could feel him reaching also for something and when she heard a package being ripped she knew what he was doing. _

_She fought even harder but be was too strong. She could feel the mind numbing pain of him penetrating her with all the force of a jack hammer. Screaming in agony she tried to fight him. Struggling against him and screaming he held her firmly as he bucked her again and again. Her front side was bruised as he rammed her against the car. This time now tears were flowing from her eyes as the pain intensified as he picked up the pace. Bucking harder and harder till finally he gave one big yell towards the heavens of his victory. _

_Evelyn was nothing but a pile of goo when he was done. She cried against the hood as he caressed her body. She was at this time too weak to fight him off again as he rested his front against hers pinning her again to the car. _

_He did not finish there...he raped her again and again for about an hour all the while Evelyn was too paralyzed to move. _

_When she finally returned to her dorm room her roommate was asleep so she did not wake to Evelyn's presence. Which suited the girl fine as she went towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. Her legs were refusing to work right when she entered and shut the door. Evelyn cried long and hard while she tried to scrub herself of the filth that now permeated her body. She looked down to see the blood pooling at the bottom of the shower and cursed as she tried to get herself cleaned up. _

"_Eevee? Is that you?" the groggy voice of her room mate said. _

_She could see the light on from her room and the girl cursing, "Christ Eevee what happened?" she said as she wanted to get into the shower but Evelyn locked the door. _

_All she could hear was Evelyn's sobs as she hugged her knees to her herself allowing the water to wash away the events of the night. _

2014 Kilauea Lookout Volcanoes National Park

Malik watched as Evelyn burst into tears when the revelation finally hit.

_She had been raped!_

That sent Malik's blood boiling when he heard this. Not once but multiple times by the same man. And he is also the one who caused David to lose his arm and his unborn sister.

His eyes hardened when he heard this story wanting nothing more then to kill the man who had hurt them both.

"What happened afterward," Malik said trying to keep his voice even even though it was hard.

"Afterwards he came again and again and every time I tried to fight him. It was no use he was too strong. Even back when we were in high school I heard that he was prone to violence that was one of the reasons I broke up with him. Not that I would want to...I guess back then I had a thing for bad boys." Evelyn tried to smile.

"You have terrible taste in men," Malik stated.

"I know...I tried to get away from him and see other guys but every time they broke up with me because of Barry. I would find them beaten or worse. One man I only dated once and that was a co-worker of mine when I left Volcanoes. In fact I quit college because of that bastard. It was a good thing that I was not on loans so I don't owe the school anything." Evelyn replied.

"You said he chased away other suitors?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I had a co-worker that I met while working as a dive instructor. He and I decided to have a few drinks out at the bar called Lulu's on Ali'i drive in Kona. Well it was just a friendly night outing we were not interested in seeing each other. But Barry showed up with a few of his friends. It turned ugly and the man tried to fight him off. Barry pulled a gun out and shot him. Now he is in a wheel chair for the rest of his life," Evelyn said.

"So he has haunted you for all this time?" Malik asked.

Evelyn's voice was shaky when she nodded, "Yeah and I also found out his dirty little secret," she said.

"What?" Malik asked.

Evelyn looked over at the volcano crater her eyes not even looking at him as another round of lava spewed forth from the crater wall.

"He never went to college on the Mainland. He was disowned by his father for dabbing into drugs. His father was a devout Christian and hated anything to do with drugs and violence in his home. Barry wanted to do things his way and would constantly get into trouble with the cops. I did not know this till later when I met one of his old high school friends a guy named Eddie. He now works for Gamestop in Kona and he was the one who told me the truth about Barry. Said he used to break into homes...deal drugs, and beat people up from time to time. I don't know where he learned how to do martial arts but I bet it was in the mainland. Because the jacket he had on the night we went out was stolen from a store on O'ahu," Evelyn said.

"So he is a thief and a violent man. It is too bad I can't kill him myself it would only make matters worse for you," Malik said.

Evelyn wanted to laugh when she heard this, "Thank you Malik the thought is appreciated," she gave him a soft but sad smile.

Softening his gaze Malik stood side by side with her while watching the volcano.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It was rather late when they returned home from Volcanoes National Park. Malik watched as Evelyn became like a zombie roaming around the house. He watched as she absentmindedly dumped the left over food in the trash and went to take a shower.

His eyes were sad to see such happiness gone from Evelyn's eyes at the remembrance of that memory. Now Malik more then ever needed to train to get back the skills he lost. To do that he needs help and what better way to find the answers then to look at the mirror.

No wait I-Pad.

Malik's I-Pad had just finished charging in his room by the time he came out of the shower after Evelyn. The woman had gone to bed leaving the Syrian to look up help from a website called YouTube.

David had shown him the site and Malik instantly loved it. He found all sorts of information and that is how he was improving on his English writing. He also was using it for another purpose.

That purpose was to train with only one arm. He needed to improve and in order to do that he needed to change the way he trained to be an assassin.

So he began to do some research. Setting the I-Pad down Malik did his nightly prayers before getting up and repeating the process. Making sure to close the door he listened to any sounds from Evelyn's room. Sammy was perched on the television watching him as he did research.

"Do you want me to protect your master Sammy.

The Macaw only bobbed her head in acknowledgment.

Currently Malik was looking up warm ups and conditioning. He knew he has to start somewhere and since tomorrow Evelyn has to go back to work. Malik was certain he could use that time in town to train.

Ever since the incident Evelyn wanted to take Malik to work with her. So that way he can explore the town and get to know the place better.

Of course Malik had agreed only to get to know the layout of the streets better.

But for now he was busy looking up the best way to prepare himself for the training ahead.

He owes Evelyn that much.

In fact he owes her everything since she was the one who saved his life and be the listening ear when he needed it.

It was in the middle of one of the instruction videos that Malik became aware of the shuffling sound from outside his door. Turning off the I-Pad he listened in on what was making that noise.

He realized that it was coming from Evelyn's room.

Getting up he made his way over to her room his footfalls were silent as he walked directly into the door.

Makani was trying his best to wake Evelyn up but the woman was hugging her pillows and crying in her sleep.

Realizing that she was reliving a nightmare Malik leaned down to help her. Reaching out he gently shook her, "Evelyn, Evelyn wake up its over he is not here,"

Evelyn continued to whimper in her sleep as she cried and Malik had no choice. Since he is unable to carry her or hold her properly he slipped under the covers and pulled her to him. Putting her head on his chest he held her and whispered reassurances in her ear. Thinking of nothing else he began to hum a lullaby that he heard his mother sing to him when he was younger.

The Song was of course in Arabic so he sang it softly to her as he held her. It took a few minutes for her to eventually quiet down and return to her slumber. But Malik was satisfied to know that she no longer had nightmares. Feeling relieved Malik had gotten up and made his way out towards his rooms when he heard Evelyn stir.

"Malik?" she said her voice groggy with sleep.

"Yes," Malik replied

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For being there for me," she said between sobs.

"You and I have a lot more in common then you think...good night Evelyn and my Allah watch over you," with that Malik returned to his rooms and turned off the I-Pad.

Oh he is definitely going to resume training tomorrow he owes her that much.

For she is going to need it in the days to come.

This he promises to himself and he swore and oath that he would keep her safe.

TBC

**A/n: Wow I hope that satisfies you enough wow! That was hard to write seeing as the rape scene alone was mind wracking. I had to psyche myself up to write that thing about Evelyn and her past. Now you know who that person was that caused Dave to lose his arm. Things just get more and more screwed up. But don't worry there is more to it then that I can assure you and this story as a far cry from being over. Oh I just can't wait till AC-Unity comes out! Yay!**

**As for the story with the Jack Daniels bottle that actually came from one of my co-workers who used to work as a park ranger at Volcanoes National Park. He was the one who told me that story since it happened to him. So I figure I use it as a fun story for Evelyn to tell Malik. **

**Anyways remember to leave a review and don't forget Constructive Criticism only! No flames and no bashings thank you! **


	13. Chapter 12 Kailua Kona

**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY ARE OWN BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT. **

**A/n: Whew! Man that last chapter was hard to write! I mean trying to get a feel for Evelyn's back story in order to write it was tough. I had to basically watch a whole bunch of rape scenes from movies to get in the mood to write it. *shiver* I don't want to go through that again! So anyways I want to thank the few of you who reviewed the last chapter you guys are awesome!**

**Man I am bummed AC-Unity is only on the next gen console and this broke-ass Hawaiian does not have enough cash to buy herself a ps4 wwwaaaahhhhh!**

**Oh well at least I can get AC-Rogue that will satisfy me for now till I can get a PS4 (in three to four years). At least Dragon Age Inquisition is going to be on PS3 Yay!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 12: Kailua Kona**

_No ke ano ahiahi ke aloha lâ  
I ka hâli`ali`a `ana mai_

_O ko`u lâ heo kêia lâ  
Ke lû mai nei nâ pe`a_

_Ke hiu nei ka helêuma lâ  
Ua kau e ka hae ma hope_

_Huli a`e `oe a hele kâua lâ  
Eia i ka moana lipolipo_

_Kau aku kâua a ho`i lâ  
E `ike iâ Maleka `ailana_

_Ha`ina kô inoa no ke ali`i lâ  
No ka lani Lunalilo he inoa_

_Evening is the time I love when _

_Fond memories come to me _

_This is the day, the day of my departure _

_Unfurl the sails _

_Lift the anchor now _

_The flag flutters astern _

_Turn around and let's set sail _

_Into the vast ocean _

_Let us return _

_We have seen the land of America _

_Tell the name of the chief _

_The great one, Lunalilo is his name_

_Hawaiian Style Band- No Ke Ano Ahi Ahi Hawaiian and English Translations_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The next morning saw Malik and Evelyn get up for their morning jog. As usual they both did some warm ups before running while Sammy flew overhead. The bird was more then happy to come along. Makani also joined them for a time running alongside both Malik and Evelyn.

When they returned home Evelyn went and made breakfast as well as get ready for work. Malik having finished his meal also gotten ready to go into town. Putting on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt with a Marlin swimming towards you Malik was ready to go. Evelyn told him that he can either put on slippers (Flip flops) or shoes. Malik decided on the walking shoes and put his slippers in his one strap backpack.

"Alright here is some cash so you can get something to eat," Evelyn said when she handed him some money.

The day before Malik had learned about the currency of this place so he knew what was what. He was handed about forty dollars enough for him to get something to eat with. Nodding he and Evelyn walked over to her car and began to head out.

"Now you know how to tell the time with your I-pad right?" Evelyn said.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"Ok good and your e-mail?" Evelyn said.

"Yes," Malik said

"Ok remember I get off of work at five and then I have dance practice at six so if you don't make it in time to catch me then I will be there," Evelyn said reminding him of where the building was that she does her lessons at.

"Ok I will remember that," Malik said.

"Alright let's go shall we?" Evelyn said.

Evelyn gathered Sammy from her cage and put the bird on Malik's shoulder.

"Why are we taking Sammy?" Malik asked.

"Sammy needs to get out and besides with Barry around I don't trust leaving Sammy home if he comes by again." Evelyn replied

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because he hurt her like last time," Evelyn replied.

"Why did he do that Sammy is only a bird?" Malik replied.

"Barry was Sammy's original owner." Evelyn said.

"So you rescued her from him?" Malik replied as he stroked the Macaw.

Sammy leaned into his touch enjoying it.

"I rescued her before I knew that he was the original owner. I was fourteen at the time and didn't know that Barry had bought her from a breeder and treated her badly. All I saw was a group of boys picking on a baby parrot while smoking weed at the same time. I could not take it so I rescued her, reported her abuse and claimed custody over her thanks to my parents." Evelyn replied.

They both then gotten into the car and drove off. Makani watched from under the house as the cat ran into the bushes away from the house. The drive down was quiet as the radio played some Hawaiian station. When they had gotten to the first stop light Evelyn hung a right and went down the long winding road towards the bottom. Then she hung a left and went down the straight away.

All this time Malik watched the landscape change from lush green dry land forests to arid lava rock. When they had gotten near the town which was also on lava rock the land changed to rocky grassland.

When the buildings of the main town of Kailua Kona came into view Malik was intrigued by the sights before him. There were all sorts of shops and stores around and even...is that a lumber yard?" he said watching all the planks of wood being loaded into a building. He had never really been into the main town except for that one day he went shopping for clothes.

Evelyn then turned down another turnoff called Eho Street and down a rather rundown road. Malik watched as different shops also filled his view. She went and took the second right from where they came and drove down to the end. Then she drove another right before landing at a warehouse just off the main street.

"And here is where I work," she said.

Malik saw the sign that said, 'Island Naturals' on the top. It had a mural of fruits and vegetables with mountains and the ocean behind it. Evelyn drove in and parked her car at the back of the building allowing Malik to exit.

"I work in the back which you are not allowed because it is workers only. So this is where I leave you," she said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Malik asked seeing her bandaged hand.

"Yeah I will be fine I probably have to do paperwork till it fully heals though which sucks," Evelyn replied.

"I see, so I will meet back here at five and if not five then at the place you told me to go which is down the street?" Malik said.

Evelyn nodded pulling her hair up into a clip before walking out of the car. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt that said 'Island Naturals' on it.

Malik watched her go before he and Sammy exited the vehicle. It was around 8a.m. So many of the shops are open as he was told by Evelyn. So that gave him plenty of time to explore the area.

"Well Sammy it is just you and me this morning," Malik said to the bird.

"**Let's Gooooo!" **Sammy said excitedly and Malik laughed as he stroked the bird.

The macaw held on while Malik explored the town. As he avoided the cars he walked from one shop to the next. He was amazed at the sights before him. He even got to see some children feeding fish.

It was after about two hours of exploring he stumbled upon the beach.

The shore was rocky unlike what he had seen on his I-Pad. But then again Evelyn did warn him that Kona's beaches are mainly lava rocks and very few sand.

Though the sand here is vastly different then the ones back home. For starters the sand here is much grainier then the desert sands of the Holy Land. Malik then stripped off his shoes and put on his slippers allowing him to feel the sand under his foot. Being careful of the thorns of the nearby trees and the occasional piece of garbage from the tourists he and Sammy began to explore the beach.

The macaw took off from his shoulder and glided along the gentle ocean breeze. He could feel the salt on his skin as he walked along the shore. As the loose sand surrounded his foot he was indeed homesick as it brought memories of his time in the desert with his father and his brother.

Hearing the waves makes him think of Acre and the large ports that surrounded the town. The numerous ships that plagued the docks and the smell of the sea.

At that thought he suddenly remembered Kadar and the fun they used to have at the docks when they were young.

_Kadar how I miss you little brother _Malik thought.

Suddenly Sammy swooped down and dive bombed him. Ducking he tried to avoid the parrot as she continued to do so causing him to run from the bird.

"Sammy! By Allah what are you doing you stupid bird!" Malik yelled as the parrot chased him down the beach.

Only a second later did he realize that she was trying to protect him from a group of people that did not look too friendly.

Malik hid behind the only building which turns out to be the bathroom.

Looking around the corner he realized that it was Barry and his friends. They walked along the beach but the winds were too strong and blowing in the wrong direction for Malik to hear anything. He wanted to get closer but because there is hardly any cover he decided not to investigate and will find out later what that meeting was all about.

Looking around he waited till they walked away before moving away from the men and further down the wide open rocky area. When he did Sammy flew ahead to make sure the coast was clear. Following the bird Malik kept his eye open for anyone coming near that was friends with Barry.

As he exited the beach area he found himself alongside a large building this one with a pool of water on one side. There were people swimming in it and Malik was curious at first but since he can't swim he walked away from the area.

_That is one of the thing I have to learn how to do if I am going to be here for a while. Learn to swim_ Malik thought as he walked across an open field back towards the shops. Changing out of his slippers he was once again in his walking shoes. At least his feet won't burn on the hot cement.

As he walked around Sammy flew overhead the bird kept well clear of the vehicles but she was enjoying the ocean breeze.

As he came closer to the town and the noise had gotten louder Malik could see the different cars going past him. Being mindful of his surroundings he watched the other people how the interact with the cars. Deciding to follow their lead he waited at a corner to a street and looked both ways before crossing.

When he crossed he saw different shops and stores as well as restaurants and vendors selling their goods. When he finally came to the corner of one of the main roads this one going down the hill towards a group of large buildings he decided to explore that part of the city. Sammy landed on his shoulder as he walked down the hill to the ocean side.

While he was walking he began to notice the many stares of the people around him as he walked the street. Mostly women were looking at him and some were men and some...well he can't tell if they were male or female. He saw people in this part flashing cameras and wearing bright colors. Malik looked rather dull compared to them but he figured this area was mainly for the tourists.

Feeling a bit put out he turned a corner and pulled out his I-Pad. He made sure to charge it before coming to town so it would last him a while. Turning it he began to play the tourist himself and take a few pictures.

"**Ali'i Drive**" Sammy said on his shoulder.

"Ali'i Drive?" Malik said being careful to pronounce it right even though his accent is clearly evident.

"**Place for tourists lots of shops, lots of food some expensive others not"** Sammy said.

Malik started to like having Sammy with him. The macaw then flew into the tree and Malik wanted to know what she was up to until he saw something fall from the bird's backside.

_At least this bird has manners_ Malik thought as she flew back down to his shoulder.

They both enjoyed the day going from shop to shop and looking at all the wares for tourists. Most Malik thought was silly to look at and when he came closer to one particular shop he found something of interest.

There on the shelves were large crystals, but it was _inside_ the crystal that caught Malik's attention.

Inside the crystal was an eagle that eagle looked exactly like the ones in Masyaf back home. Malik was indeed homesick when he saw that bird.

"Can I help you?" a tenant asked as she came closer.

"I am sorry I was just looking at this crystal," Malik said.

"The eagle? Well not many people were interested in the Eagle. That one is not for sale thought it is for display only but I do custom work on crystals. If you want you can give me a design and I am put it in the crystal if you want?" the girl said.

"How much would that be?" Malik asked.

"Well around 100 dollars depending on the size. Smaller ones run for about 5 to 40 and the larger ones about 100 to 500 sometimes a 1,000 dollars. But it is cheaper if the person designs something on their own and then we just crystallize it for them," the girl said.

"What if I were to give you a picture will you be willing to do the custom work? And how much will it be?" Malik asked.

"That depends on the size you are going for and the shape?" the girl said.

"How about one the same size as this," Malik said pointing to the crystal with the eagle in it.

"Ok that would be about ten bucks and since you are designing it you are in luck. We have a sale going on that if you do the designing yourself for one crystal you can get the second one for free," she said.

"Ok do you have a piece of paper for me to draw on?" Malik asked.

It took some time but Malik was able to come up with a detailed drawing of what he wanted for both crystals. He handed the girl the designs and paid for his purchase with some of the money he had in is pocket.

"Alright it is ten now come back at four and we will have your stuff done," she said.

Malik thanked her and went off with Sammy to find something to eat.

When they finished their meal Malik looked at his I-Pad to see what time it was. It was about eleven o'clock so he had plenty of time to explore the city more. He managed to get a few items that he could use to decorate his room since he found it rather bare. Few things that remind him of his home.

A new rug for starters for his prayers and some trinkets. As he walked around he was amazed at all the sights around him.

It was when he sat down with Sammy again that the bird nipped his ear in warning. Looking up he quickly had to put his head back down at the sight of Barry and his goons. At least this time Malik had cover to hide in. Blending in he quickly grabbed a hat from off a rack paid for it with what money he had left and hid by a group of tourists. Sammy thankfully pretended to be a normal macaw instead of an unusually quiet one.

Changing her voice she pretended to be a male bird. Malik often wonders how smart this bird actually is as she bobs her head and sings some random song from the overhead speakers.

Malik sat down by one of the tables and drank from a drink that the lady had given him. At the same time he had a newspaper in his hand and was pretending to read the contents.

Listening in he could just make out the conversation.

"_So you say that your whore has a new boy toy?" _one goon said.

"_Yeah some one armed Filipino guy with the accent and everything,"_ Barry said.

"_Tried to rough him up?"_ another guy said

Malik noticed that Barry had some bandages on his face probably from Sammy and from the looks of his shorts several from Makani as well.

"_Tried is the word no damn bitch keeps those animals around. Especially that fucken bird! I thought she had gotten rid of the damn thing!" _Barry replied.

"_So how do we get rid of that damn bird? That damn thing seems to be the only thing that separates you from that Makekau girl?" _the second guy said.

"_Not really there is something about that Filipino though, but I can't figure it out. I remember Marcus saying that the guy was in the hospital for weeks because he was found bleeding all over the bitches floor. So how the hell did he get there in the first place since there is no signs of break in," _Barry said.

"_I don't know but it doesn't matter the boss wants us to continue our search for the subject that escaped the Vortex," _the first guy says.

"_You mean the failed experiment? I thought we searched everywhere? I mean if they really did bring someone from the past here to the future. In what way are we able to determine if the guy we are looking for is here in Kona," _Barry replied.

It was then that another figure appeared, _"Sorry I am late gentlemen I had some things I needed to take care of," _the man said.

"_No worries boss just hanging out,"_ the second man said.

The man that met Barry and his friends was dressed just like them. A loose pair of shorts and a T-shirt to suit the environment. His pale skin and sun glasses is what gave him away and screams the word 'Tourist'. The man sat down and opened a suitcase which contains some documents handing them out to the men in front of him he began to go over what was on the agenda.

It was a good thing that Malik's right side was facing them or else they would be suspicious of a one armed man sitting there with a parrot on his shoulder.

"_Good, from what I've heard from the higher ups the containment field that was supposed to bring Altair Ibn-La'Ahad here has failed. Instead of bringing him to Montreal like it was supposed to do it brought him here to this God forsaken place! The exact time was around 11p.m. Local time and if my calculations are correct he should have been here for about a month and two weeks. So that means he will have no shelter and no way of getting food here without attracting too much attention to himself." _the man said.

"_Aren't they supposed to be experts in stealth? I mean he should have found a place to stay right?" _Barry said.

"_That is the difficult part you see no one around here speaks Arabic. So if he were truly here then he would stick out like a sore thumb because no one knows how to talk to an Arab. And besides most of the people would run anyways because Arab usually means terrorist," _the man replied.

"_So try to explain it to me boss how this thing works. This machine is supposed to pick a guy from any century and drop them in ours?" _Barry said.

"_Yeah from what I understand it is supposed to take the data from the Animus and calculate the exact time and location of when the person is supposed to be. Then it finds a trajectory through the time nexus and grab them. Then it will send them to our time into the specified location of our choosing. In this case the Assassin's Bureau in Jerusalem when Altair was supposed to go after Talal the slave trader. It was supposed to grab him right before he goes on his assassination mission and bring him here. But something went wrong and we not only lost Altair but the location he was last at. So now we have to find out where the machine has placed him and how to find him. My sources say that he was dropped in Kona about a month or two before but not the exact place." _the man replied.

"_Shit that means we have to pray to the gods out there that we can find a guy dressed as a 12 century Arab. Worse carrying more blades on him then a fucken ninja!"_ the first man said.

The man packed up his bag, "_As you can see gentlemen you have his image from the Animus so you will know what he looks like. Now I suggest you get to work for time is wasting." _the man said before he departed.

The three men who remained at the table conversed after the man left.

"_Man a 12__th__ century assassin, boy this will be interesting. So if it is true and we do find this guy here how will we disarm him?" _the first man said.

"_We have stun guns and tranquilizers we could use those?_" the second man said.

"_No none will work because he will be too fast. We have to take out his legs before we drag his ass back so we have to be careful."_Barry said.

"_Sure thing boss so where do we start searching?" _one of the men said.

"_Anywhere from what I gather we have to search every corner of this island. If he somehow makes it out of Kona he will have to find transportation somehow. Since the dude knows nothing of our century look for someone who is totally lost, can't speak English and make sure you brush up on your Arabic we don't want to cause a commotion," _Barry said.

"_Sure thing! So what are we going to do about that Makekau bitch she seems to be on your mind the whole time we were discussing the runaway?" _the first man said.

"_Evelyn does not know of our plans in fact she does not know anything about what is really going on so we will leave her out of it for now."_ Barry replied.

The three men stood up and walked out of the food court leaving Malik alone with Sammy. The macaw then went quiet once again and he glared at the retreating backside of all three men.

_They don't know that it wasn't Altair that came to this time_ he thought.

So now he knows how he'd really gotten here. Malik was certain that whoever these men really are and what this Abstergo really is he is going to have to be really careful on how he should proceed from now on.

Looking at the time Malik saw that it was two nearly time to head back to the shop to get his crystals.

As he got up from the seat making sure that no one was watching he walked away from the crowd and towards the street. Sammy stayed on his shoulder keeping a lookout for anyone suspicious. Walking away he walked further down listening to any signs of someone out there that is an enemy. His mind going rapidly over what he just heard.

It all started to make sense now on how he ended up in Evelyn's house.

And he is now glad he is able to understand why Barry was interested in the woman. He will have to work hard to gain back what he had lost. And luckily for him his blending skills were still just as sharp as his stealth skills.

Just as he was about to cross the street a group of boys came racing through nearly knocking him over. Struggling to regain his balance Malik quickly found his footing.

And his missing stuff.

"**Thieves!" **Sammy screamed

The boys flipped Malik off as they ran and the former assassin was now pissed. Running he ran through a few cars and leaped over others using his remaining arm to vault himself over the cars and through the streets. When he landed he stumbled a bit because his balance was off slightly due to his arm.

"Come back here thieves!" Malik screamed.

The boys laughed as they were chased through Kona. Malik decided that it was time for some serious running. Forgetting that he only has one arm Malik leaped into the nearest tree and vaulted over to the roof of a nearby building. Running with as much speed as he could Malik then made for the electrical wiring that separated the buildings. Running across it at as fast as he could he knew that if he lost momentum the wire would break and he would fall and be electrocuted.

It was a good thing that he studied electricity for a bit as a past time in the hospital so he knows how it works. Finally managing to catch up to the thieves Malik leaped from the building to the nearby trees. Sammy flew alongside him keeping tabs on the thieves. From the trees he leaped once again.

Landing on the fence of one of the hotels Malik ran across it till he came right upon the thieves. Taking a leap of faith he did a front flip and landed in a crouch in front of the boys.

"What the hell!" one of them said.

"Holy shit dude where the hell did you come from?" another said.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Malik warned.

"How the fuck did you do that? I mean with only one arm?" a third boy said.

"Give me back my stuff and I will tell you," Malik said

The boy slowly goes to give back the bag but instead grabbed a stick to throw at Malik.

On instinct Malik grabbed the stick with his hand and threw it back knocking the boy in the face. Scrunching in pain the boy held his now bleeding forehead.

"Now you will give me back my bag before I send Sammy to finish the job," Malik growled.

"Alright, alright here," said the first boy as he handed Malik his bag.

Malik inspected his bag to make sure everything was in there, and everything worked. Feeling satisfied he closed the bag and slung it around his good shoulder.

"**Give that back!"** Sammy screamed from overhead as the bird landed on the boys face and started to bite and claw at him.

"OW! OW GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" the boy yelled as Sammy attacked him.

"Sammy come!" Malik called and the macaw flew towards him landing on his shoulder.

Holding his hand out Malik glared at the boy.

The second boy holding a cut up nose passed a small object. Malik looked at it and smirked when it was his wallet. He knew the boy took it when he gave back the bag.

"The next time you pickpocket someone make sure they don't know you stole from them," Malik said.

"How did you know?" the boy said.

"Because I used to be a thief like you. Now I don't want to catch you stealing from anyone ever again you hear me!" Malik said.

The boys nodded before they left.

As soon as they left Malik realized what had just happened when he did it. Sammy shook herself and began to preen her feathers. He looked towards the fence and then at his hand. The thoughts that went through his mind were astonishing. He just free ran with one arm...he was not so helpless after all. He looked at his hand and then at his body. A larger smile came to his lips for the first time in a long time. Looking at his I-Pad Malik realized that he had been chasing the boys for over an hour.

It was nearly time to pick up his purchases.

Instead of taking the sidewalk Malik decided to do something that he had never done in a long time. That was to run and to do that he went to the nearest wall and tried to climb.

Only to fall back down again.

Glaring Malik tried again to climb but to no success.

_Why was I able to do it the first time? Why can't I do it now? _Malik thought.

Sammy sat on his shoulder watching him while preening. When she sensed his distress she began to sing one of her ridiculous songs.

"**Cause I see it, I see it, I see the mmmmooooonnnnnnn and I feel it! I feel it I feel the sound coming through!" **she sang.

Malik glared at her, "And how is that supposed to help me?"

Sammy then pecked at him, **"Do or do not there is no try,"** she quoted Master Yoda again.

Malik once again glared at Sammy but the Macaw only had a look of pure innocence on her face. He stared at the wall before him and sighed wanting to walk back as he looked at his I-pad. The time showed that he had ten minutes to pick up his stuff. Stretching out his legs and arm like he was taught to do Malik did a series of warm ups trying to loosen his muscles before he started.

Feeling a bit more pumped then he had he stared at the wall and the fence again. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself like he was taught to do trying to relax.

Backing up slowly he needed to create enough momentum to make it over the wall. If he was to get stronger he has to do this.

"Hey man are you alright?" someone asked.

Sammy flew onto the wall.

"**You can do it! You can do it! Come on do or do not there is no try!" **she called.

"Hey man are you ok?" someone asked again.

Malik did not realize he was in the middle of the road all thoughts were focused on this moment.

He has to do this!

So when the first step came it came with a down pour of energy.

Pumping his legs as fast as he could he raced towards the wall. His muscles primed and ready for action. He speed began to pick up as he neared the wall going faster and faster then he ever thought he could.

Running as if his life depended on it Malik ran. Sammy called from on the fence encouraging him to run. Malik ran as fast as he could and leaping over a car and used a loading truck's ramp as a launching pad. Leaping in the air Malik felt joy when he soared once again.

The many shouts that were heard was drowned out by the sound of the wind in his ears. As the wall neared he reached out with his hand and grasp the edge. But he did not stop he used the momentum of his legs to pull him over and up the fence. Malik felt pure joy at doing something he thought was denied him. Climbing the fence he began to run across the top to the shock of the onlookers.

But he did not care this time. He was in heaven as he leaped from the fence to the building. Sammy flew after him as he climbed up the pipes to the top of the ten story hotel. Running as fast as he could Malik did not stop as he leaped one hotel to the next and ran across several wires.

From below the same group of boys who he chased through the town watched him running and leaping from building to building.

They were shocked to see a one armed man leaping from building to building and seeming to fly when he completely leaped off a tall building.

Malik did a front flip and grabbed a branch before leaping down from the building. Feeling sweat from his face and neck he ran with Sammy by his side as he did somersaults over cars and trucks parked in the parking lots before going to the trees. Doing flips and spins like he wanted to do for so long. Malik felt alive for the first time in ages. Sammy flew over him encouraging him.

It was when he was near the public Library that Malik finally leaped down from the buildings and began to walk with Sammy on his shoulder once again. The bird was very happy he could tell by the way she fluffed her feathers and sang like she meant it.

Perhaps Kona does have something to offer Malik besides being a prison of sorts. Maybe Allah has meant for him to come here to heal and recover his strength. Eventually he knows that he has to go back. But from the information he gathered Malik is ready for it now. He now has the knowledge he has been seeking for sometime. How he got here was finally answered. Now it is a matter of figuring out how to protect Evelyn and get home.

Evelyn

It all came down to her. She who has helped him in so many ways and is still helping him now.

Malik's good mood suddenly soured as he thought about the woman whose life he had interrupted. He sighed as he walked back to the shop with Sammy in tow. The Macaw flew up onto the sign and waited while Malik grabbed his purchase.

It was wrapped in a soft velvet box which he put in his back pack for safe keeping. He looked around the town of Kailua Kona is so vastly different from his own but yet the same at the same time.

Though the times are different Malik has seen what this city has to offer. In his brief moment of bliss he realized that if he is going to protect Evelyn then he needs answers. Some of which only he can find.

Like the conversation with Barry that he had overheard.

_Why would they want Altair? And how do they know of him? Did he leave something behind?_ Malik thought as he walked further into the crowd going back the direction he had come from.

"Hey you!" a voice said.

Malik stopped and turned.

There were the same three boys from earlier. The one with his face scratched off, the one with the bleeding forehead and the one who stolen from him. All three were staring at him with looks of admiration on their faces.

"Come to steal from me again?" Malik asked.

"No, we just saw you leap those buildings that was way cool," the first boy said.

"Cool?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I mean you only got one arm but the way you moved...dude that was sick!" the second boy said.

"I used to do it all the time," Malik said slowly.

"Really?" the third boy said

"Well before my..._accident_," Malik said pointing to his arm.

"Whoa sorry man," said the third.

"Not a problem, now if you don't mind I have to get back to Island Naturals I am supposed to meet a friend there," Malik said.

"Cool can we come along?" the boys said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Well we are curious," said the first.

"Curious? About what?" Malik asked.

"Well your name for starters I mean there are not very many guys around here that can do Parkour. And those that do are mostly haoles," said the second one.

"Haole?" Malik asked getting the name right.

"You know white," the first replied.

"Ah, I see I am not from here myself. I just moved here and am staying with a friend," Malik replied.

"Cool how long?" the third boy asked.

"A few months," Malik replied.

"Do we know your friend?" the first boy asked.

"Um...one of them is around your age his name is David he is tall, dark hair, fair skin and is just like me only one arm," Malik described David.

"Wait? You know David _Kelekipi?"_ the first boy said.

"Yes, he is the one who helped me when I moved in," Malik said.

"That is cool, I'm Mark Santos this is Eddie Makekau and Florence Aki what's yours?" the first boy said.

"Makekau? That is the last name of my roommate," Malik said.

"Really? Who is your roommate?" asked Mark.

"Evelyn, Evelyn Makekau," Malik replied.

"Wait? You live with my _sister!_" Eddie replied.

"Evelyn is your sister?" Malik asked.

"Yeah...wait you're the guy she found on the kitchen floor!" Eddie said.

Malik smiled at the bewilderment of the boy. Taking his fist and put it over his chest he gave the boy an Assassin's bow.

"Holy shit! This is so sick Eevee is so lucky! I mean your not bad um..." Eddie said.

No sense lie now since this is Evelyn's brother, "Malik, Malik Al-Sayf safety and peace be upon you," he said.

"Malik? Dude I thought you were Filipino or Micronesian or Mexican that is not a normal Filipino or Micronesian name? So where are you from?" Eddie asked.

"I am from Syria, its in the Middle East," Malik replied liking this crew already.

"Cool! I've always wanted to meet someone from there," said Florence.

"So where are you heading off to now Malik?" asked Mark.

"I like I said I have to get back to Island Naturals I was supposed to meet Evelyn there before she goes to dance class," Malik said.

"Yeah well maybe I can tag along with you since I need a ride home anyways, and catching up with my sister would be fun," Eddie said.

Waving off Mark and Florence Malik was glad to have some company with him. Sammy started singing again as they walked along the sidewalk back towards the Old Industrial Area where Island Naturals and Evelyn was at.

SOMETIME LATER

"Eddie I swear to God if you are not getting into trouble you are bumming me for freebies!" Evelyn said as she glared at her youngest brother.

Malik had told her how he met Eddie when they both met her at her work place. When she saw the state of her brother and Malik covered in sweat, bruises and scrapes she immediately started yelling at her brother. It appears from what Malik could gather that Eddie loves to get into trouble. He would constantly be brought home with the police and seems to have issues with school and helping out.

After Evelyn had gotten out of work she then made her way to her car along with Eddie and Malik. Malik of course rode in the front while Eddie was behind. Sammy was perched on Malik's bag while said man was holding on to it in front. Not fully trusting Eddie with its contents Malik had Sammy guard it also. The macaw was diligent as she twice nipped at Eddie's itchy fingers.

Evelyn on the other hand yelled at her brother when they drove down the street towards the building that Evelyn does her dance classes in.

"You can either wait for me here or you can go to the gym next door and watch Dave." Evelyn said.

"David is here?" Malik asked.

"Yeah his dad runs a gym next door you can watch him there," Evelyn said.

Malik and Eddie walked out leaving Evelyn to her dance practice. Both males walked in on the gym. Malik was amazed to see so many students. Some were boxing, others were doing gymnastics and finally there was the group of students doing martial arts. When he and Eddie walked in he saw Dave over with the other students practicing his martial arts. He was impressed with the boys skill and watched as he performed a roundhouse kick.

He could hear the teacher yelling instructions out to his students. Malik watched as they performed their moves without flaws.

"Dave is really good at it even if he has only one arm," Eddie said from his seat next to Malik. Malik could only watch as the lesson continued for about ten more minutes before the instructor called it a day.

When that happened all the students went their separate ways. Dave then ran up to both Malik and Eddie.

"Hey Malik what are you doing here?" Dave said.

"Um well Evelyn wanted me to explore town and she is next door right now," Malik said.

"So you brought double trouble Eddie here to cause a mess," Dave smirked.

"Shut up loser I am here on my own. With my new friend here..." he said.

"Oh and how did you meet Malik?" Dave asked.

"He stole from me," Malik replied.

"Hey you weren't supposed to tell," Eddie said.

Malik smirked, "Said the boy who tried to steal from me only to be bested by a one armed man,"

Dave could not help but chuckle at that, "Yeah Malik is full of surprises should have seen what he did to those doctors back at the hospital," he said.

"Ok, what did he do to the doctors?" Eddie asked.

"It was actually the guards and the security not so much the doctor himself," Malik replied deadpanned.

Dave told Eddie about the hospital incident including the shopping trip and the constant nightmares. Malik smirked when Eddies eyes went bigger and bigger. The only thing Dave left out was the story Malik told of him being an Assassin.

"Did you know that Malik jumped from a 13 story building into a tree?" Eddie said.

"Stop bullshitting Eddie I am sure Malik can't do that," Dave said.

"Actually I can," Malik said.

"Really?" Dave said.

"Yes, chasing Eddie down for stealing what was mine Sammy is my witness," Malik said.

Forgetting that they have a Macaw with them the said bird made her presence known, **"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!"** she sang.

Eddie then told Dave how he had stolen Malik's bag and then tried to run only to be cornered by the one armed man.

"I then threw a stick at him hoping he would duck. Instead he caught the stick and threw it back right into my face," Eddie said pointing to the cut that resided there.

Dave smirked, "Serves you right!" he said.

Eddie only flipped him off. It was at this time that Malik studied him thoroughly. Eddie resembles Evelyn with the rounded face, dark hair and eyes as well as dark skin. But Eddie unlike his sister is a slightly lighter skin tone. He was more lean built as Evelyn was more athletic. He also had dark shadows under his eyes and his hair is a bit more tame then is sisters.

Dave is still a bit taller then Eddie but seeing as Eddie is about a year or two younger then Dave. Malik has no trouble distinguishing the two boys.

Plus Eddie pulls more of his Asian side then his Native side.

"So Malik wanna spar?" Dave asked.

"Um...I am not sure that is a good idea. I barely was able to do those moves Eddie saw earlier what makes you think that I can spar?" Malik asked.

"Hey I showed you how to play video games with one arm right?" Dave said.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"By what using your chin to play?" Eddie interrupted.

"Then I can show you how to fight using your disadvantage," Dave said.

"You know you remind me of my mentor," Malik said.

"Come on gear up I can show you," Dave said and then called to the man in the corner. Malik recognized him as the teacher in charge of the gym.

"Hey Dad I am going to show a friend of mine a few moves is that alright?" Dave asked.

"Sure you know where the gear is at," the man in the corner said.

"Sammy guard my stuff," Malik said.

The macaw climbed down from Malik's shoulder to the bag and fluffed her feathers at Eddie. The boy backed away when Sammy gave a screech of warning.

Malik had gotten dressed in a Gi and stood there before Dave.

"Alright the first thing we are going to do is practice your stance. Remember you don't have two arms anymore Malik so you have to change the way you stand," Dave said.

"Ok go into a fighting stance one that you would normally use," Dave said.

Malik then did so. Dave went around and knocked him over causing him to fall to the mat.

"This can be done if you have two arms because you can block all sides. Now that you have only one you need to change your stance." Dave said.

"Ok how do I do that?" Malik asked.

"You need to form a triangle your legs and your arm. Spread your legs out wider to get more balance. Your feet will act as the anchors and keep you balanced unlike when you have two arms. Your single arm will act as the focal point," Dave said and this time when he went to trip Malik. Malik stood his ground.

"How's about we start with some warm ups and work our way up yes?" Dave said.

Malik smirked he was going to enjoy training with David.

"How do we warm up?" Malik asked.

"We run, stretch and do other warm ups here I will show you," Dave said.

Both spent a good two hours warming up which Malik enjoyed seeing as he needed the exercise. To feel is muscles burn again made him feel more alive then the previous week. It made him forget the things of the past and help him to see into the future.

He relearned how to do push ups, pull ups, sit ups, spinal stretches (parkour training) and other things he never thought he would do again. Dave had him go through the ropes and Malik was enjoying it. It was the only thing they did. Seeing as Malik did run for a bit along the buildings he knew that if he did not cool off properly he was going to feel it the next day. So practicing with Dave helped him to keep his muscles primed but also to help him focus.

He also did something that he knows he can do with one hand that he has not done in a while. Going on his hand he did a one handed hand stand and started pushing up and roll on the ground.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dave asked.

"I told you I trained to run," Malik said.

"Run?" Dave replied.

"He means that he knows how to do parkour," Eddie said from his seat on the bench.

He was trying several times to get at Malik's bag but Sammy was very vigilant with protecting it. The parrot had her beak opened and wings raised to strike. Eddie was staying well away from Sammy and the bag.

"Parkour? Is that what Eddie meant when he said that you jumped off a building?" Dave replied.

"Yes, I did this Parkour I used to do it all the time before my accident." Malik said.

"Why do I sense a but there?" Dave asked.

"When I ran again I was slightly off balance I wish to regain that balance if I am to be at full strength again," Malik replied.

"I see so if I help you then what is in it for me?" Dave asked.

"Well we can both learn together how does that sound," Malik asked.

Dave's eyes lit up at the thought of learning how to do parkour. Never in his life had he ever thought it possible for someone with one arm to do the tricks he had seen on Youtube.

"Here's proof of what he did," Eddie said reaching for his cell phone and pulling it out for them to watch. Malik was amazed that he saw himself for the first time running along the rooftops. Leaping as he did he saw where he was off balanced and where he nearly fell off. Shocked at seeing this especially when he leaped off that building and ran across the wires Dave was more then impressed.

"Ok, I'm in," Dave said.

"Hey what about me? I want in too!" Eddie replied.

"You are going to have to clear that with your friends," Dave replied.

"I bet they are going to be in for it all the way," Eddie replied.

"Alright it is settled we can see what we can do to fit it into our schedule." Dave replied.

By this time Malik had gotten out of his training uniform and back into his regular clothes. Retrieving his bag from Sammy he and Dave both were sweating. Eddie was sweating for a different reason until she was taken away from the bag by Malik. The said bird got her reward when Malik stroked her head gently and she purred through her beak.

"Good Sammy,"

Both males walked over to the next door dance studio where Evelyn was practicing her dancing.

When they both walked in there was a woman sitting down on the ground with a very large polished gourd wearing strange clothes. She started to pound the gourd and two rows of dancers come out.

Malik was entranced by their entrance. Of course they are covered with their regular clothes plus an additional skirt that went over their pants. The skirt sort of emphasized the hips as Malik watched them all chant in their native language. He and Dave sat down on one of the side benches. Sammy remained quiet as Malik watched them enter the room. Then when the gourd player called they replied and he started to pound his gourd.

When he pounded his gourd they started to dance in sync. Malik was amazed how similar it is to the dances of back home. The difference is that they dancers dance as one. It was there that he found Evelyn amongst the dancers in the back. She wore a red skirt with prints which Malik found were native to this area. When the man began to beat his gourd she started to dance.

Her movements captivated him as he felt his heart stop just watching her. Her movements were graceful and fluid as she swayed her hips to the beat. The way she spun and dipped down with her arms stretched. It pulled at him and he wanted to move with her as if she were enchanting him in some way.

"Hey Earth to Malik are you ok dude?" Dave said waving his hand in front of his face.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Malik thanked Allah that his skin is dark or else they would have seen it turn several shades darker. "I am fine," he croaked.

Dave gave him a smirk and could not help but tease him, "You know there is a bulge growing in your pants," he teased.

Looking down Malik then glared back at Dave before giving the boy a shove.

But his eyes could not leave Evelyn's dancing form. The dance form was similar but different but her movements emphasized her beauty all the same. Malik tried to cover the fact that he was staring and gazed at the floor. Deciding he needed a distraction before he does something he would regret he reached into his bag. When he thought he felt the I-Pad and pull it out he instead felt his hand graze the sealed velvet box.

Eyes widening because he forgotten about it he pulled it out.

"Whoa dude what is that?" Eddie asked.

"Something I had made for me. To remind me of home," Malik replied happy for the distraction.

Opening the box he showed the the two crystals of both Masyaf and the eagle.

"Whoa Malik you designed these yourself?" Dave asked.

"Well I drew them out yes but the woman at the booth I took it to did the actual work with the crystal," Malik replied.

"But still you got some talent wanna draw me something," Eddie said and dug around for a piece of scrap paper and a pen.

"Here draw me something," the boy said.

Malik had to think about it and then his eye caught Evelyn dancing. He knew what he wanted and began to draw. His hand never wavering as he drew with the pen. Though there were a few mistakes because of keeping the paper balanced on the floor, but he managed to finish his drawing. Handing it to Eddie the boy was impressed.

"Holy shit dude this is good! You should get into graphic designs or something. Perhaps you can tell Eevee to get you some sketch books to help with drawing," Eddie said.

Dave looked at the drawing that Malik did and was impressed.

It was a picture of Evelyn dancing with the room around her and the other dancers were nothing but blurs. Malik did a very good job of getting every detail in. Even the movements of her arms were impressive.

"How long have you been able to draw Malik?" asked Dave.

"Since I was very young. My father saw my talent and had me train to be a cartographer since it would be useful to bring home some money," Malik replied being careful in what he said.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?" Evelyn said the dance class just ending.

"Hey Eevee look at what Malik drew!" Eddie said showing off the latest work by the Assassin.

Evelyn's breath seemed to suck right in as she stared at the highly detailed picture of herself in her practice clothes. She then looked at Malik's clearly embarrassed face as he tried to look at anything but her.

"You drew this Malik," she said slowly.

Face fully flushed he nodded not used to any sort of praise from a woman before.

"Its beautiful! Why didn't you tell me you were an artist?" she said.

"Um I guess I was embarrassed to mention it," Malik replied.

"Well since practice is over how about we stop by the store so we can get you some proper art supplies before I drop the boys off," Evelyn said.

"Alright," Malik replied.

He was about to put away the crystals before Evelyn grabbed one. It was the one with the eagle.

"Malik where did you get these?" she asked.

"I bought them in the tourist district of this city. A woman sold the first one for ten dollars and the second one is free," Malik replied.

"I think I know which shop you went to but...I have never seen these before," Evelyn replied.

"That is because I drew out the design and the woman put it in the crystal," Malik said.

"Its beautiful to look at you should tell me what they are when we get home," Evelyn said.

They all eventually exited the building and Evelyn waved to Dave's dad who was busy cleaning shop. Malik stopped and walked up to the man.

"I wish to thank you for allowing David to teach me," he said and bowed a bit to show some respect.

"It was no problem our gym teaches free martial arts classes to those who are less fortunate. So come back anytime um..." he said.

"Malik, Malik Al-Sayf," Malik said telling this man the truth because he feels that he can trust him.

The man nodded as he slowly shook Malik's hand before leaving. When they all entered Evelyn's car to head to the store and then to home. Malik was very tired but he was glad he got to spend sometime in the city. It was a big relief then staying home all day and waiting for Evelyn to finish work. Perhaps he can draw a map of the city to take back with him when he returns to his own time.

Just that thought alone he was dreading.

For he does not want to leave Evelyn unprotected. And there is still this Abstergo thing he has to look into. Not only that but he wants to know what Barry and his goons want with Altair and why was he here instead of his so called companion? So many questions and so little answers. Things are just piling up and Malik has to be careful where he treads from now on.

And he has to be ready for anything because there are things he is not aware of in the future. But still he wants to be ready just in case.

TBC

**A/N: Whew! Sorry that I took so long to post this but there was just so much happening right now that it is hard to do three things at once. Real life is starting to get to me since the holidays are just two weeks away. Working in retail sure as hell can warp your mind now and cause you to lose focus. But anyways plots are happening and things are starting to roll now that I crossed that milestone. **

**Oh and if any of you want to know about the one armed video game thing I found it on Youtube under 'One armed Gamer' there is a video there of a kid with only one arm playing I think it was counter strike but I forgot which game it was. As for the parkour thing I looked up 'Amputee Parkour' and found a video of a kid with the same thing so yeah you can do those tricks even if you are an amputee. **

**So what do you think? Remember Constructive Criticism only! No Flames and no Bashings!**


	14. Chapter 13 Nightmares 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT. **

**A/n: Man last chapter has Malik having an all time high now it is time to bring it down again. Lol the plot thickens. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 13: Nightmares Part 2**

_I'm searching for answers  
'cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.

_Within Temptation - A Dangerous Mind_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It has been a two weeks since Malik's first trip into town and both she and the Syrian had fallen into a routine. In the morning they would both get up Malik would do his morning prayers and Evelyn would get dressed. Both would go out and do some warm ups before heading out for their morning run. Then they would have breakfast and go into town. Evelyn would go to work while Malik would explore the city and get to know the streets better.

Usually on those days Malik would take Sammy with him since it is one way to keep the macaw safe. While he is away Evelyn would often worry about him. After all this is not his time and not his place. But work would replace her worries with something else. So throughout her day she would be busy with work and he would be busy doing whatever it is he does.

All too soon it would be the end of her shift and she would wait for Malik near the entrance to her work place. Malik would then meet her there usually with her little brother Eddie. Since meeting the boy Eddie has tried to get the Syrian to at least show him a few moves. But Malik would only be vague until Eddie stops hanging out with the wrong crowd.

That was the arguments in the car. When they do show up Evelyn would then drive them down the street to her dance class. The boys would go into the gym to hang with Dave and Evelyn would practice her hula. Her Halau would be going to the Merry Monarch festival next year so they had to be ready.

But there was one thing that was bothering her.

It was not the constant missteps of the hula drums or her fading ache from the glass.

It was the fact that she had not seen Barry for a while.

She might be going paranoid but she finds it very strange that Barry would skip out on decking her house. It would not be the first time he has done so. Perhaps he is afraid of Malik.

She doubts it since Barry is notorious for finding ways to hurt her male friends. Even if they are not even dating.

Sighing Evelyn continued to do her paperwork. Since hurting her hand on that window she has to resort to doing paperwork till it fully heals. She just had it checked out this past Friday to see if the stitches can come out but it seems as if she has to keep them in for another fourteen days.

_Damn it! Why did I do something dumb. All because Malik was having trouble with nightmares. _Evelyn thought.

Speaking of nightmares she has not heard him cry out in his sleep for sometime now. She hopes he has not been slipping in the sleeping pills for that can be dangerous.

Then again PTSD is dangerous to begin with.

She should know she has to live through it herself.

As she gone through her paperwork at Island Naturals. Evelyn's mind has been drifting off to that one night when Malik had crawled into bed with her to comfort her from her own nightmares. Blushing at how close he was and how she felt his warmth she quickly finished her paperwork before she got caught daydreaming.

But as luck would have it she found herself getting caught.

"Hey Eevee are you alright? You seem a bit darker then usual," Lei said as she walked into the back to retrieve whatever it was she was getting.

Having been caught Evelyn had turned a darker shade of red.

"Um nothing I was just well finishing up some paperwork on that latest shipment of fruit that is all," Evelyn said as she tried to walk around her but Lei beat her to it.

"Really? Does this shipment have to do with a certain one armed hunk that has been hanging around you lately?" Lei said.

"Who my roommate? We are not dating!" Evelyn said.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Lei asked.

Evelyn tried to turn her face away from her friend but it was too late. The Caucasian girl had caught her red handed, or red faced.

"Ah come one Eevee admit it he is gorgeous! I mean I can look past the missing arm but lets face it! Who knew that under that beard and long hair was one of the hottest guys I've ever seen," Lei said.

"You only said that because he appears so sexy to you," Evelyn deadpanned.

"Ah come on Eevee he is handsome. And I bet you get to have a good view of that ass when he comes out of the shower...mmmmm," Lei said.

"Look it's not like that ok so lay off," Evelyn started to walk away clearly embarrassed now.

"Why because you don't want to admit that you like the guy," Lei said.

"Lei get your head out of your ass this is not high school!" Evelyn said clearly getting annoyed.

"Why because you don't want to admit that you are falling for the guy?" Lei said as Evelyn walked out of the receiving area to get herself something to eat.

Sighing to herself she finally managed to lose Lei while she clocked out for lunch.

_If only she knew what Malik really is then she would be thinking differently,_ Evelyn thought as she gotten her lunch.

When she sat down outside to enjoy her meal after paying for it. She began to think about all the things that could possibly go on between them. And she sighed knowing that it would not last.

Just like all the other relationships Barry will find some way of ruining it. He always does and that is what has Evelyn scared. She ate her food without her noticing and seeing as she has about a half an hour left went to the used bookstore next door.

Evelyn always loved books and seeing as she can explore this vast library of books. She wanted to find something that would take her mind off her current problem. That problem being the assassin that lives with her.

_Former Assassin_ she corrected herself.

As she walked down the aisles looking at the various covers she could not help but let her mind wonder to the assassin that lives in her home. What he had told her did make sense and there is no lie in his voice but that does not mean that he does lie.

She walked into the classic stories collection and gone through the titles such as _Gulliver's Travels, Moby Dick, 10,000 Leagues Under the Sea,_ her fingers kept caressing the titles and the history behind them.

When Malik showed her the crystals she knew immediately that one of them was his home in Masyaf. She looked at the pictures of modern day Masyaf to those of the past. The old stories said that it was once a beautiful castle with towers that ran high and eagles would nest on the roof. But now it was nothing but crumbled ruins and not even a fraction of what it once was remained. After nearly a thousand years of decay and looters the castle was nothing more then a ghost of a lost memory.

But that crystal was the castle in its former glory. That much Malik explained to her.

The eagle with the strange symbol in it was something that if she had to guess was the symbol of the Assassins.

Now that her mind was lost Evelyn discovered that she had stopped by two books. The first was one of her favorites since she was a little girl. _1001 Arabian Nights or The Arabian Nights_ the other was one she had not read before. It was called_ Alamut _she thought it was interesting as she paid for the books and put them in her car. Keeping them under the seat Evelyn waited till her shift was over before she could decide on reading the book.

When she returned to her shift and began looking at the latest arrivals she saw a figure at the door to the receiving. Looking up she spotted no one and went back to work. Looking at the time she knew that Malik won't meet up with her again for another two hours.

"Hey Doll miss me?" a voice said.

Startled Evelyn turned to find Barry standing there at the entrance. His black leather jacket and neatly trimmed light brown hair made him look like a bad boy.

Feeling her blood grow cold Evelyn backed away from the entrance, "What do you want Barry and you shouldn't be here," Evelyn said.

"Why? Can't I come to say hello? " Barry said as he came closer.

Evelyn backed away from him as he walked into the small receiving port. "You are not allowed back here Barry so leave," Evelyn warned.

"Why? I only wanted to say hi," Barry said.

"Get out before I call the cops!" Evelyn said.

"What is going one here," a voice said and a large Mexican man entered the Receiving area. "Evelyn is this man threatening you," he said.

"Oh I am just leaving saying hi to an old friend. Just remember sweetheart I will be around," Barry blew a kiss at her as he walked out.

Seeing Evelyn's shaking form the man came closer, "Eevee are you alright?" he said.

"Alejandro! Thank God! I just don't want to deal with him right now," Evelyn replied.

"Here come to the office and tell me all about it," Alejandro said.

Evelyn spent the next hour explaining about Barry and what he has done to drive her away from her jobs. She explained who his father was and all the money the man has. It was at this time that Malik and Eddie came in early since they both were hungry.

After telling them about Barry, Malik grew worried for her. She held up her hand, "Alejandro was the one who scared him off, but I have to be more careful from now on. Perhaps I can tell them to let me work the storage areas for now. Maybe he can leave me alone. I really don't want to quit another job because he is having his tantrums," Evelyn said.

"Then don't Eevee you are only letting him win every time you do," Eddie said as he ate his Ruben Sandwich.

"How? Even if I tell him to fuck off he would only come back and hound me more. Then he would get violent, he always does," Evelyn was clearly showing her distress now.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Malik, "Do not let fear cloud your judgment. Sammy once told me that fear leads to suffering. You should not be the same way," Malik said.

"I've always ran from him Malik you have never seen what he does to people and to property! It eventually becomes too much! No matter how much I've tried he will always win," Evelyn replied.

"Not anymore," Malik said.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn said.

"Not here I will discuss it with you when the time is right but for now just know that you are not alone in this," Malik replied.

"Thanks guys," Evelyn said.

"Wait till I tell dad what that bastard did," Eddie said.

"What's dad going to do about it? He can't do anything remember! I have to do this on my own I am not a kid anymore Eddie," Evelyn replied.

"I know but still everyone has to be on alert now that Barry is back in town," Eddie said.

Evelyn looked down feeling bad for what has happened, "Hey don't worry if Barry tries anything we will be ready for him," Eddie said.

"You were not there when he took David's arm and unborn sister," Evelyn said.

"No, but I was there when Alex, Max, Kaipo and Keoni beat the shit out of him for trying to break into David's house," Eddie said.

Evelyn winced at that remembering when her brothers did beat up Barry in defense of David. The young boy had never forgotten the day that he nearly was beaten to death by Barry and that is why he practices diligently to defend himself.

"How many brothers do you have Evelyn?" Malik asked changing the subject.

"We have about six brothers and five sisters so about ten kids. There is Evelyn who is the oldest followed by Alex whom I've heard you met already. He is second then there is Kaipo who is a contractor, Mahealani and Nohealani who are twins. Then there is Max who is followed by Keoni and then Vanessa then Me then Aiko and finally La'akea we are one big family no," Eddie said.

"Yes a very big family. I only had one brother Kadar he was ten years younger then me. He died the day I lost my arm," Malik said not wanting to go into those memories.

"I'm sorry man," Eddie said realizing that he had touched a very touchy subject.

"No need it was a while ago," Malik replied not wanting to get into details.

"Ok, I can tell you miss him so I will drop it," Eddie said.

"Thank you," Malik replied.

"Ok guys I know I sound like an insensitive bitch but we need to get going," Evelyn said looking at the watch she has on her hand.

Getting up all three of them once again made it to her car. Then the short drive to the gym where both Eddie and Malik made their way to where David had martial arts practice. When they entered they waited for Dave to finish his session before joining them on the side.

The three of them then proceeded to dress in their uniforms and practice their fighting skills. Malik found this to be quite fun as he, Eddie and Dave would go over a few moves and compare notes. Malik found that learning these new forms helped him greatly in gaining his balance and in doing so he would practice at home when Evelyn is asleep.

He then would start teaching Dave and Eddie the basics of Freerunning how to hop over things. Using the nearby couch as a way to practice their vaulting all three of them would take turns leaping onto the couch. Malik would find this exciting as he can finally do something he had miss for a while. And the tools here make it easier to use since he can be as careless as a child.

When the lessons are over all three males would make their way over to the next door dance studio to wait for Evelyn. Dave's dad would stay late just to close down the gym and go over financial records with some of his coaches. Dave's mom would be home at this time and Dave would then go home. Every other day however he would be at Evelyn's place till late.

On the two weekends since the routine started Malik had express his want to learn how to swim. So both Evelyn and Dave took it upon themselves to teach the Syrian how to swim.

Since Hawaii is surrounded by ocean and it was still late summer the ocean waves are calmer then they would normally be. Evelyn had taught Malik how to float on the waves and how to hold his breath. Dave taught him how to move like a dolphin underwater.

In fact on the second week to the beach they encountered wild dolphins for the first time.

It was one of those warm days that they had been swimming and Evelyn watched from the shoreline as she dried herself up. She was wearing a one piece bathing suit to better make her more streamlined. And the fact she prefers them to bikini's. Feeling a bit shy she let herself get something to drink before she went back into the water. Well aware that she was getting stares from the men around them but there was one in particular that actually gained her eye.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

He could not stop swimming. Oh how he longed to swim under the waves. Since Masyaf is in the mountains away from and deep water save the river that flows down from the mountains. The need to swim had not reigned on anyone's mind. But in places like Damascus and Acre they might be useful since certain parts of the river flow through the city. Or in Acre's case float on the sea.

Malik enjoyed his time in the water and when he was about to go back to practicing his paddling something swam past him.

"What was that?" he said

Then something large made itself known in front of him. It spouted water in his face.

A large beaked face appeared before him and regarded him before disappearing under the waves. Malik was intrigued by this creature as others like it swam around him and near him.

"Holy shit!" Dave said laughing.

Evelyn swam out to them and a smile was on her face.

"What are these creatures?" Malik asked.

"They are spinner dolphins they are friendly just don't disturb them they are resting," Evelyn said as Malik watched the dolphins swim under him.

Dipping his head under the water he could hear their clicks and whistles. The creatures whipped past him as if they were flying. Never before had he seen such beauty as they leaped from the water and spun as if dancing.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She watched Malik's face lit up in wonder as the dolphins swam past but never bothered to touch them like they suggested. He dove down many times his diving mask on his face as he held his breath watching them swim past him. The dolphins swim off into deeper waters leaving the Syrian alone on the sandy bottom.

Evelyn wanted to laugh since the man obviously has never seen the ocean before outside of a port and the water is a new world to him. He stayed in there for three hours till it was time to come back in. By the time Malik did came back to shore he was clearly exhausted but also sun burnt. The reason why Evelyn noticed this is because his skin is a lot darker then what it was when he first went into the water. She should talk her skin was just as dark along with Dave's obviously tanned features. Both boys enjoyed the time in the sun.

Evelyn wanted to bring Eddie but the boy was grounded for having gotten into trouble some time before with one of the conveyance stores over the summer. Her father wanted him to pay back the store owner by working for him part time. Eddie does not mind since he gets to hang out with Mark and Florence who share his punishment.

When Malik came out of the water he nearly fell over since is legs became jelly under him. Dave laughed as he helped the Syrian up from his fall in the sand. Evelyn could not help it and started laughing. The look on his face was priceless and many of the women on the beach seemed to share her opinion. It was a light hearted laugh and it seems as if the all serious Syrian seemed to catch on to the joke and walked up to where Evelyn had her umbrella out for them to cool off.

Malik had returned to the ocean to wash himself off before coming back to where Evelyn was resting under the shade.

"What were those creatures that swam by me?" Malik asked in curiosity.

"I told you they are spinner dolphins they are native to this area. Well at least these are but there are others around the world. People are more familiar with the bottlenose dolphin because it is on t.v. All the time." Evelyn said.

"Well it was a good swim. Though I never knew that spending so much time in the water can turn your legs to jelly," he said.

At the look on his face Evelyn started laughing.

Malik turned to look at her and from her joyous attitude he too started laughing.

When he started to laugh Evelyn stopped her triad and stared at him in bewilderment. Malik never laughed ever and when he started laughing at something as silly as his legs turning to jelly she could not help but admire the sound of his voice when he laughed.

It was deep and throaty and that combined with his hard abs and his broad chest..._Oh My God! He's like a god!_ Evelyn turned several shades darker when she caught herself admiring the view.

The lack of an arm did nothing to deter his inherited exotic charm as she tried to distract herself from it.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It felt good to laugh.

Malik often wondered how long has it been since he shared a laugh with anyone. He just felt it come up like a volcano when it happened. And when it came out he could not stop as it blew out of his chest and into the air around him. It was like the bell sounding in the city and he felt himself float on air because of it.

He seemed to enjoy it and when he turned towards Evelyn his eyes were caught staring at her. He felt his heart fall into his stomach as his eyes locked onto hers. The sun shining above them casting a shadow on her form. Malik can clearly see every curve of her body making her appear more exotic.

More enchanting

More beautiful and breathtaking.

She was an angel sent by Allah to be with him. Her face he found was dark also from the sun and her skin glowed a golden color kissed by its light. He could not take his eyes off of her and she him.

It seemed like forever that they remained that way just admiring each other thoughts going through his mind a million miles a minute.

_By Allah she...why can't I stop staring? I know it is not the clothes that attracts me...no what is this warm feeling? I've never felt this way before,_ he thought as he stared at her.

The moment seemed to go on forever even thought it was only for a second or two.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When she and Malik caught each other's gaze she was once again pulled into his dark orbs. Being absorbed by their mysterious vortex the mystery that was Malik Al-Sayf seemed more alluring then anything she had seen in a man.

She could feel him admiring her and for some strange reason it sent shivers down her spine. She knew it was not a sign of sexual tension.

Far from it.

It was something more, something warm.

"EEVEE!" Dave's voice broken through the warm moment and everything came crashing down.

"EEVEE!" Dave sounded distressed as he raced back to the umbrella.

She looked at Malik and saw him rise quickly to his feet alert at what had happened. From what she could see Dave was clearly in a panic as he fell in the sand on his knees.

"Dave what is it?" Evelyn asked getting up.

"Eevee...your...your car!" he said between breaths and pointed up the hill.

She and Malik shared a look and grabbed their stuff and raced towards the direction of the parking lot.

When they both got there along with a breathless Dave. All Evelyn could do is shake in rage and fright. Her car was broken into.

No wait broken into was not the word.

Her car was destroyed!

Someone had taken a sledge hammer and demolished the roof, the windows, the entire front and her trunk. They had basically stripped her car to nothing but an empty shell leaving it there for her to find. There was a large crowd there as well along with the police since someone reported it. Evelyn was clearly pissed off when she saw her car. And while the police were talking to her she filed her report on the issue.

There was also something written on the car that also caused Evelyn's blood to boil. The police also took pictures of it.

There written in what was assumed to be blood since the smell has attracted a lot of flies were the words.

_You belong to me and no one else, no man is allowed to touch you ever!_

Evelyn knew who had written this but she had no proof. It was clearly a threat one directed at Malik and when she turned towards the Syrian. His face was flushed with anger as he had read the words. A curse was muttered under his breath one that she knew all to well.

"Fucken pisshole!" Evelyn screamed as she kicked her car.

"COME ON OUT YOU MUTHER FUCKER! YOU ARE A REAL CHICKENSHIT YOU KNOW THAT BARRY!" Evelyn screamed as she looked around the crowd expecting him to be there but he wasn't.

"Ma'am do you and your friends need a ride back to town?" asked a police officer.

This one Evelyn knew well as Officer Poe Poe the man who told her that she has to take in Malik.

"Yeah, let me call my dad he can give us a ride and how am I going to pay for this?" Evelyn asked

"Don't worry about it ma'am this is police evidence we will take care of it. Do you have any personal effects in the car you want to take out?" the officer asked seeing as the windows are smashed in.

Shaking her head Evelyn was clearly upset by the while situation. Walking away it was a good thing that she still carried her cell with her as she dialed her family's number.

"Hello," a voice said on the other side.

"Daddy," Evelyn said.

"Sweetheart! How are you?" the man said from the other side.

"Daddy I need a ride my car is destroyed," Evelyn said.

"Oh My God! Sweetheart are you ok? Do we need to take you to the hospital?" her father now sounded frantic.

"No, daddy I am fine I was at the beach with my roommate and Dave and some sick son of a bitch came and destroyed my car. I just need a ride back to Kona." Evelyn said.

"Ok sweetie just tell me where you are?" Evelyn's father said.

"I am at Hapuna Beach dad in the parking lot. I just got through talking with the cops and now I just want to go home," Evelyn said.

"Alright sweetheart I will be there shortly," with that the man hung up.

Evelyn hung up the phone and walked back to where Malik and Dave were standing giving a statement to the police. Officer Poe Poe was taking notes and when he was done walked over to Evelyn.

"I see our friend is doing just fine," Officer Poe Poe said.

"Yeah, I didn't realize he was so young till I took him for a hair cut," Evelyn replied smiling as she looked at him.

"Well I did not find any member of his family available I've tried and I just updated him on it," Officer Poe Poe said.

"You won't find them they are dead," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah he told me, died in an accident the same one that took his arm." Officer Poe Poe replied.

"Well I am going back to the station to file these reports but hopefully we can get warrant on the man. I already have several officers patrolling the area of your home so if anyone tries to do anything there you will let us know," Officer Poe Poe said.

"Thank you," Evelyn replied.

The man walked away as she walked back towards Malik and Dave.

"So what is going on Eevee?" Dave asked.

"Well I called my father so he will be on his way. I need to call your folks and let them know what is going on," Evelyn replied.

"Ok Malik and I are going to rinse off and then change you better do the same," Dave said.

"Sure," Evelyn replied.

She walked over to the bathrooms and inside there was three stalls and a walk in shower. She rinsed off all the sand from her body and under her swim suit. Then going into one of the stalls she changed back into her normal clothes. A loose shirt with jean shorts.

When she came out Malik and Dave had gotten the beach stuff and had them at the bench they were at. Evelyn noticed that they had gotten something something to drink while waiting.

It was about forty five minutes later that a van pulled up and Evelyn's father emerged from it. Eddie was sitting in the front seat his face was one of worry. He rushed over to where Evelyn was standing and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming daddy!" Evelyn said.

"No problem sweetie now tell me who did this!" he said looking at the car.

"Barry O'Neill" Evelyn growled.

"That bastard's back? Since when?" asked Evelyn's father.

"Since about a couple of weeks ago he went after my roommate," Evelyn said pointing out Malik.

Evelyn's father then looked over at Malik and the they both locked eyes before smiling and extending his hand, "Hello I am Kaleo Makekau, Evelyn's father," the man said.

"Malik, Malik Al-Sayf" Malik said extending his hand to the man.

"Malik? Well this is interesting when Eddie said that Eevee's roommate was from the Middle East I thought he was full of shit like always." the man said.

"No, I am from Masyaf originally then I moved to Jerusalem some time ago. I guess Evelyn told you the story of how I ended up in her kitchen?" Malik said.

The man smiled, "Yes she told me all about it quite sad really not remembering," the man said.

Evelyn watched Malik give a small nod in acknowledgment, "Well we should get going how about we stop by my place afterwards so you can meet the rest of our screwed up family," Evelyn's father said as they piled into his 1998 Astro.

The drive back to Kona was silent mostly Evelyn filled her father in on Barry's visits. Her father looked none too pleased when he heard of the home invasion. She then went on to explain what was happening lately at work and Malik's trips into town. Her father then looked into the mirror at the said Syrian and found his eyes constantly going to Evelyn worry evident on his face.

The man was intrigued by this Syrian. For a man with one arm he was afraid that such tragedy would make him more withdrawn. He would have to speak to the man alone if he had the chance...perhaps he can.

"Well Eevee you know that Thanksgiving is coming up so maybe you can bring Malik over to meet the rest of the family." her father suggested.

"Dad, Thanksgiving is not for another month! And besides Halloween has not hit yet so why bring up something that is in the future?" Evelyn said.

Her father sighed, "Well it was a suggestion seeing as only now I have met Malik. Besides the man seems honest enough maybe he would make a good husband," that earned him a playful slap on the arm by Evelyn.

"Dad! Are you in such a rush to see me fat with kid?" she said.

"No, I just want to see you happy that's all, you are my eldest girl and the only one other then Vanessa and Aiko who is not married. But then again when you have a psycho like Barry chasing off any suitors then that would be a wise decision." her father said.

Evelyn glared at he father, "First off dad Vanessa is fifteen and Aiko is fourteen and second of all Malik is way nicer then Barry. I perfer his company to that dickhead any day," Evelyn said.

Malik's head reared up in surprise when he heard this. Her father noticed as well and kept it tucked away for later when they have their conversation.

The ride was a long one seeing as it took them nearly a hour to get back to Kona and another forty minutes through traffic to get back to Evelyn's house. Once there her dad parked the car and helped to get the beach stuff out. Sammy came flying down from the trees happy to see familiar faces. Makani ran out from the bushes and leaped into Evelyn's arms.

"Hey guys what's going on?" she said.

"**Bad men come, do many bad things**" Sammy said.

As soon as she said it, "EEVEE!" Eddie's voice said.

Evelyn ran to the door and found it smashed in with all her stuff trashed. Graffiti littered her walls and her books were everywhere. The television and the entertainment center was destroyed. Evelyn's room looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Malik's room thankfully did not suffer too much because the Syrian did not unpack his things. He had kept it in Evelyn's car including the two crystals that he had gotten the first day out.

They were safe but his television, his sheets and his windows were broken. The graffiti on the walls also added to his anger as they were clearly written in the same blood as before.

_She belongs to me! You can't have her!_ Malik's face was dark as he surveyed the room.

"That slimy no good rotten asshole!" Evelyn was clearly pissed now as she wanted nothing but to smash the wall with the nearest object. She was clearly shaking and from experience Malik knew that she was scared.

"Get your stuff honey you are all staying at my place tonight," Evelyn's father said as he pulled out his cell phone to call home. Evelyn quickly went to her room to pack and Malik did the same. His face dark as he gathered his things, his mind full of frustration and anger.

When Evelyn came out with her stuff she noticed Malik staring at the graffiti on the wall and the harsh words painted on there. He was not happy about the threat.

"Hey," Evelyn said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be alright you'll see," Evelyn said as she once again filed a police report.

Malik did not look convinced.

Evelyn then went and gathered up Sammy and Makani. The said cat was more then happy to go into his carrier while Sammy flew onto the car.

"Do you remember the way Sammy?" Evelyn said.

"**Just like living in paradise," **she sang.

Shaking her head Evelyn made her way to the van with her stuff. Malik had his and Dave of course left his things in the car. With Makani in his carrier they set off again down the hill towards Evelyn's family home.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The drive down was not as long as the drive back to Kona in fact Evelyn's family home is not far from where she lives. When they pulled up to their house Malik was surprised by the amount of cars parked in the yard.

"Sorry about the mess your mom had a meeting with the community watch since there had been a series of break in's lately," Kaleo said and sure enough Malik watched as several people filed out and into the cars.

Once the cars left the group was able to get out and walk into the house. Malik saw all the stuff that would make this place home. It had things like a swing set to a weight lifting table off to the side.

The house was painted a sort of off gray color. The paint was faded but not peeling while there is dirt on the walls. It was two stories tall with the windows being large to catch the wind from all sides. It was fenced off on the sides so the neighbors don't pry into their affairs. Malik can clearly see the ocean though which he had grown to appreciate.

"**Ah the memories!" **a voice screeched from above and Malik extended his hand for Sammy to land on.

The macaw was more then happy to be near friends. She then went to his shoulder while Makani was let out of his carrier. The cat was more then happy to run around and nuzzle some of the neighborhood cats.

_I guess they are old friends_ he thought as he looked around.

There was a garage off to the side with some tools hanging on the walls. From the looks of it there was a car with its hood up.

_Probably for repairs_, Malik thought remembering what Evelyn said about her parents home.

He spotted Dave running off to the house next door and waving to Malik walked in.

Malik remembered that this was Dave's home seeing as they dropped him off almost every day. Not knowing that the house next door was Evelyn's family. When he walked up and slowly entered the home he remembered that he has to take off his slippers before entering.

"Whoa Edward is such a hottie!" someone said.

"Vanessa!" an older voice said.

Malik turned to see two girls on the couch that sat in front of a very large television. They were currently watching some sort of teen movie and from what Malik has seen it was clearly the movie Twilight. The two girls did not notice him which was a good sign so he slowly walked further in.

"Vanessa! Aiko! Turn that damn movie off and help me with dinner we have guests!" a woman shouted as he walked further into the two story house.

"Sorry mom!" they both said and they paused the movie not noticing Malik as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey Malik you can sleep in Alex's old room," said Eddie as he ran up past Malik.

Malik followed the boy up towards the bedroom. He felt like a stranger sleeping in someone else's home. It was not like his own room where he had his things. This was the same man who spoke to him when he first arrived at this time. The only one he knew that could speak Arabic.

When he entered the room he was surprised to see that there was a lot of stuff here. There was posters of movies on the wall along with video games and action figures. A large radio was seen hung on the wall with speakers in the corner. The desk was empty save for a few figures a jar of pencils and pens. The floor was carpeted so it felt soft under his feet. In fact the whole house was carpeted.

"There's the bathroom on the far right you can shower in there. Evelyn's old room is just next to yours. Keoni used to be next to hers but he is moved out two months after Eevee. The twins used to sleep down stairs next to the bathroom, but they moved out long is on the other side while Vanessa and Aiko have rooms down stairs. La'akea's is just across from them and mom and dad's is at the end of the hall on the right," Eddie said.

"How come your room us upstairs and theirs is down stairs?" Malik asked as he settled his stuff on the bed.

"Well that is because those guys tend to take forever to get ready for school. So it would be easier to bring the bucket of water into their rooms to wake them up," Eddie said.

Malik raised an eyebrow at him and Eddie shrugged, "Hey what do you expect those girls take _forever_ to get ready. Hell even Eevee takes less time then them!" said Eddie as Malik began to pull out a pair of clothes.

"Well I better get cleaned up if I am to meet your family," Malik said as he walked towards the bathroom.

Once he was cleaned up he made his way towards the bedroom once again. Sighing he leaped onto the bed and put his arm behind his head. Sammy was safely perched above his bed and he could feel the macaw watching him. He then dug into his bag and pulled out his crystals that he had kept with him.

He stared at the one of Masyaf the castle gleamed in front of him. Oh how he missed home as he put it back and laid down to close his eyes. He figured he can take a quick nap before he headed towards dinner.

"_Hey there handsome are you looking for a good time?" a woman's voice said. _

_Malik turned towards her she was dressed like an exotic dancer but her cleavage was showing off more then it should through her see through robes. She was dressed in fine jewelry to enhance her beauty and her sexual appeal. She left nothing to the imagination as she beckoned him. _

_Malik looked down and realized that he was in his novice robes. Just like the day he was sent to the brothel in Masyaf to become a man. She beckoned him closer her fingers were sultry along with her freshly painted lips and enchanting eyes. _

_Malik slowly walked after her. Feeling her pull as she lulled him towards a bed of cushions just waiting for him to take her. He was only sixteen at the time and for someone of that age he was surely to become a man if he laid with a woman for the first time. _

_Following the woman he could see that she had brown hair and green eyes. The eyes of a christian woman but the body of a goddess. _

"_So what can I do for you my young Hashashin?" she said as she felt along his genitals and slowly made her way up to him. Malik could feel himself growing hot at her touch. _

"_I don't know I've never done this before," he said his voice was nervous as she began to kiss along his neck. _

_It sent shivers down his spine while she caressed his chest and slowly began to strip him of his clothes. He could feel himself growing flush with need as she began to work her magic with him. As he grew hotter he noticed that it was actually getting hotter and hotter. _

_Then like the wind the scene shifted and instead of caressing his body the figure morphed into that of Robert De Sabe as he wrapped his hand around Malik's neck. Malik was in his master Assassin robes and his arm was bleeding once again. _

"_Malik!" a voice shouted and he turned to find Kadar struggling against the soldiers. Then one of them stabbed him in the heart. _

"_NO KADAR!" Malik shouted. _

"_You have failed in your mission and so too must you perish," a voice said and he turned to find his master standing above him sword at the ready. _

_Altair stood beside him when his master cut off his arm. _

_Screaming in pain Malik held onto the bleeding stump and cried as he held it. It was dripping with blood and he could see the puss and maggots coming off of it. _

_He looked down at himself and found that his clothes had changed once more into that of his Dai robes. They were covered in blood and grime from days of usage. He was curled up by the fountain the heat of his fever once again taking hold of him. _

_Then he could hear voices looking down he spotted his reflection in the water of the fountain. It was not the reflection he had come to know when he was sick. _

_It was the bleeding face of his brother. _

_Leaping back in fear Malik was once again confronted by his worst nightmares. His brothers image trapped in water like a rippling mirror. Backing away he could hear the voices once again. They were the voices that had haunted his dreams and made them nothing but nightmares. The voices of the novices that ignored him and the assassins that taunted him. One voice in particular held his memories. _

_He could hear him calling him by name. He turned to look but found nothing and then when he turned around again he found himself in his bedroom in Evelyn's house. _

_His room had blood on the walls written with the same message as before. Only this time there were things added to it. Looking at the message he could barely read out the smeared Arabic. _

Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering

_Those were the words that Sammy keeps quoting to him. The voices came at him again and this time he found himself in Solomon's Temple covered in the blood of dozens of Templars. His brother lay on the ground dead and he trying to fight them off. He felt the treasure in his hand as it pulsed with life and power but then he shifted again to the desert and then back to his Bureau. _

_The voices started up again and this time they were heard with clarity. _

"_Failure!" _

"_Damn Cripple!" _

"_Disgraced Dog!"_

"_Useless Beggar!"_

"_Murderer!"_

_That last one came from a woman that had seen him kill his target sometime ago in Mecca. He had been told to kill the man during the Muslim Holiday to make a statement to his allies. That man was in league with the Christian armies and had attacked the Bureau there. Malik had been sent to kill the man during Hajj which to him was sacrilegious because it was during a sacred time for all who worship Islam. _

_But the master wanted it no other way. He stated that to protect Allah's will the man must die at this time. Malik wanted to wait for it to finish before he committed the crime but the master was insistent. _

_So Malik found himself once again in the same bedroom as the man who was to be his victim. He had slipped in under the cover of darkness and slit the man's throat while he was sleeping with his wife. Both were in bed after a night of worship. He was about to leave when the said wife woke to the smell of blood. When she saw the man dead she screamed and turned to find a shocked Malik by the window. _

_Even though she had not seen his face the woman screamed, "Murderer! Murderer! Assassin! Guards! Guards!" she yelled as Malik leaped out the window and ran for his life. _

_The blood of the man seemed to drip from his hands as he looked down at his stump. The blood kept gushing out in waves as the voices grew stronger. _

"_You are no longer an assassin!" _

"_What can a one armed man do other then beg!" _

"_Hey Dai I need a map made...wait you can't make a map hahahahaha!" _

_The voices kept coming at him more and more. They kept getting louder and louder all the while he could hear them all mocking him. He begged them to stop he wanted them to stop. He even heard Barry's voice coming through all the voices. _

"_You don't deserve her!" he said. _

_Malik turned to find Evelyn's prone figure alone in the dark with blood coming from between her legs. Barry standing over her proud as he pulled up his pants. Evelyn's prone figure was crying as she begged him to help her. She was literally begging him to help her. She was crying her dark wild hair falling in front of her face. She was sobbing so much that Malik wanted to hold her. _

_He tried to run to her aid as she called for help. Begged for help but no matter how much he ran to her she was always far away. _

"_EVELYN!" he yelled her name. _

_He could see Barry beat her and continued to beat her till she fell. When Malik was finally able to reach her, "Evelyn!" he shouted. _

_When he grabbed her shoulder with his one hand her sobbing suddenly changed, "You had failed me Malik, you were supposed to be an Assassin! You were supposed to protect the innocent! Kill the corrupt and free the just! Why did you fail me! Why did you not save her like how you failed to save...me," this time the voice changed to that of Kadar as his brothers face shown through Evelyn's hair. _

_Malik backed away in fright, "Kadar I'm sorry!" he said sobbing. _

"_How can you be sorry! You'd failed me Malik, you were supposed to protect me like father told you to! You were supposed to die for me so that I can escape! You are not my brother you are a COWARD! Just like Altair you are a coward! How could you do this to me! And I thought you were my brother!" Kadar's voice screamed._

_Malik put his remaining hand to his head, "Please, I'm sorry brother, forgive me!" he said as he fell to his knees and the darkness started to consume him. _

_The voices that told him of his failures and his weaknesses. They told him of the murder he had committed and what he failed to do. _

_All Malik could do was beg for forgiveness and prayed to Allah that he would be delivered from this nightmare. _

_Then the scene changed again to the writing on the wall. It shown in bright letters written in Arabic with blood. _Fear leads to suffering.

_It was a sign from Allah he knew it. "Why?" he said to himself. _

"_Oh blessed is he who has given me life, I beg of you please what have I done wrong for you to bring me to this place? Why have you brought me here? Was it to protect Evelyn? What is your mission he who is most exalted! For I am not worthy of such treatment. If it is your will that I be punished for my sins then why torture me so? Why oh blessed Allah why?" Malik prayed and begged on his hand and knees. _

_He was clearly crying as the voices grew louder and louder wanting to swallow him whole. Malik begged and pleaded for the pain to stop as he felt it like a knife buried deep in his chest. This ache that started as a minor nuisance turned into full blown agony. He was in tears pleading to the nothingness that was around him. The faces kept appearing before him of all his past sins. All the people he killed all the torture he'd suffered all the memories. It was agony to him and he did not know how long he could stay that way. _

_Just as he was about to descend into madness. _

"Baby don't understand  
Why we can't just hold on  
To each other's hands"

_Malik's head shot up as he heard that song being sung by the most beautiful of voices. One he recognized all to well. _

_Evelyn_

_He saw something land right in front of him. _

_It was an eagle feather. Gently picking it up he could make out the shadow of the giant bird as it swooped down towards him. _

"This time might be the last  
I fear unless I make it all too clear  
I need you so..."

_The bird's form began to change into that of Evelyn as she stood before him. She knelt down and offered her hand. Malik extended his own and she gently guided him up her voice still singing. _

"Baby I think tonight  
We can take what was wrong  
To make it right,"

_Malik never thought he would hear her voice singing to him as she helped him up. He was still in his Dai robes but now they are no longer filthy. They were cleaned up once again. _

"Baby it's all I know  
That you're half of the flesh  
And blood makes me whole  
Need you so..."

_His heart felt like it was going to burst when she touched his face. He could feel her flesh on his own clean face. Her smile and her warmth was all he ever wanted she transformed into the eagle once more. _

"Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Take these broken wings  
You got to learn to fly  
And learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing,"

_He could feel her talons around his middle as she rose up in the air flapping her wings and lifting him away from his tormentors. Her voice still soothing as he felt himself soar above the voices and the torment. _

"Let us in...  
Let us in...

Baby it's all I know  
That you're half of the flesh  
And blood makes me whole  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah so

Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again  
And learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in  
Take these broken wings  
You got to learn to fly  
And learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing  
The book of love will open up  
And let us in..."

_At that he felt himself growing warm from where the agony was in his heart. It was a burning sensation that he had not felt since...since Kadar's death. Tears streamed down his eyes as the song ended and the eagle gave a might cry. Then like lightning other eagles joined Evelyn's form. Other voices he recognized, Dave, Eddie, Kaleo, the two girls he met just a while ago in front of the T.V. The doctor, Alex, the girl from the crystal shop, even Dave's father. Others from his own time also filled in and he could feel them as well...his brother, his mother and father, the two boys Mark and Florence, Sammy the Macaw and Makani the cat as well as other voices including surprisingly enough Altair. _

_They dropped from the skies in the form of eagles hundreds of eagles coming down on the shadows that screamed for Malik to come back to them. All the while he was encircled in the warm that was Evelyn's claws._

Slowly waking from his sleep Malik felt at peace for the first time in a long time. And what was surprising was that he felt warm. His groggy eyes took in the surroundings of his new room...or temporary room.

He then noticed the other figure curled up beside him. The weight on his head was all that he needed to know about Makani's presence. Sammy the macaw was perched on his side fast asleep but staying with him as she recited the same phrase as his dream. He tried to move but felt a pair of arms holding him from behind. The scent of the wind and the ocean filled his nose.

Evelyn

He could tell it was rather late seeing as the lights were out. Malik was sure that he had heard a few roosters off in the distance. Looking at the clock that was next to the bed he made it out to be 4:30 in the morning.

Four thirty? Oh man he must have really been tired to have slept through dinner. When he lifted his hand he could feel hers as she held him tighter. The soft sounds of her breath coming into his hair was a sure sign that she had snuck in during the night to lay here with him. And the same feeling like in the dream filled him with warmth at the feeling of her wrapping her arms around him seeking to comfort him or is it the other way around.

_We seek comfort in each other. _Malik thought as his eyes softened at the thought.

He laid there for a while relishing in the feeling of Evelyn's warmth. The nights were not as cold here as at her house but still it was cool all the same. Malik worries that her father would come in and start screaming at him. But as his eyelids drooped to a close a small smile graced his face as he relished in her embrace.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

**A few hours ago**

"Evelyn dear why don't you call your roommate here it is time to _Kau kau,"_ Evelyn's mother said from the kitchen.

"Ok mom!" Evelyn said as she went up the stairs.

"Malik? Malik dinner's ready," Evelyn said

She went to Alex's old room where Malik was residing. She thought that maybe the Syrian was nervous to meet her folks. All males are their first meeting _its not like we are dating or anything it is just to meet the folks_. Evelyn thought as she knocked on the door.

"Malik?" there was no answer.

"Malik I'm coming in so I hope you are decent," Evelyn said as she opened the door.

What greeted her was a dark room and Malik's form prone on the bed. Soft snores came from his mouth as he was fast asleep. Smiling to herself she closed the door and headed down stairs.

"Evelyn dear where is your roommate?" her mother said.

"He's sleeping mom! I guess today he must have been really tired," Evelyn said.

"Why is he tired? All you guys did was go to the beach," her brother La'akea said from his chair.

"La'a he was learning how to swim," Evelyn said.

"Oh," realization finally dawned on her youngest brother.

"Why is your friend learning how to swim?" her sister Vanessa said.

"Well he is not from here he is from Jerusalem," Evelyn said.

"Really? So is he like some old dude from the Middle East? I mean they all tried to look like Jesus or something," Vanessa replied.

"Um you would be surprised when you meet him girls," Evelyn's father Kaleo said.

"Ok, so Eevee go wake him up!" Aiko said.

"No, let him rest he has not been sleeping well so any chance he gets I let him sleep," Evelyn replied as she made her plate.

"Well if you say so," said Vanessa.

Dinner was a talkative affair with the girls catching up on old times and the boys asking questions about Malik. It was rather late when they all retired to bed. Evelyn walked up to her old room and looked at how bare the room looks now that she had moved out. She had taken all of her stuff for her. Sammy was already on the perch of the bed enjoying her food while Makani had climbed up into her window through the tree outside.

The cat came down and requested to be petted which Evelyn gladly gave. She then dug through her bag for her book and started to read _the Alamut_.

It was not long till she succumbed to slumber.

"_You belong to me!" a rough voice said_

_Evelyn found herself once again at the same scene as before with Barry looking over her. His mind was warped as he held a bottle in his hand. Evelyn backed away from his car and from him. _

_The scene was of the first time she was raped. The man had forced himself into her causing her to feel real pain for the first time. She tried to get up off the ground but the force of the despair was too much for her. Barry stood above her smiling a wicked smile as he came at her again. _

_This time the scene changed to one of the dorm room. He had broken into her dorm room and raped her there while her roommate was asleep. Holding her mouth shut as he raped her again and again. _

_Then he attacked her at her job at Volcanoes national park, and again at the harbor during her dive job. _

_Then he went after her again when she was with a coworker just out as friends. Then a man she went out with just once and he attacked her. Then there was the day with Dave and his family. _

"You are a danger to them!"_ a voice said _

"_No," Evelyn tried to fight it off. _

"You hurt them!"_ the voices said. _

"_No," Evelyn tried to find who was saying it. _

"You are the one who hurt them! It was all your fault that Barry hurt them," _the voice said it louder. _

"_No its not! I don't have control over him!" Evelyn cried. _

"Evelyn," _a voice said _

_She turned around and found Malik standing there just a few feet away from her. He was dressed in the same clothes that she found him in. Blood covering his robes as he walked over to Evelyn. _

"_Malik please..." she begged as she tried to crawl to him. _

"_You hurt me Evelyn," he said his voice a whisper. _

"_No, I did not hurt you I did not mean to!" Evelyn said feeling a burning sensation in her chest. _

_She felt the hot tears coming down her face as she tried to get to him. She reached out to him but Barry had already beat her to it. _

No no no no!_ Evelyn thought as she tried to get to him, "MALIK RUN!" she shouted to him. _

_The Syrian turned as Barry plunged a knife into his chest and shot him with the gun that was in the other hand. Screaming Evelyn tried to get to the Syrian but found that his face was that of the man that she had dated only to end in tragedy. The man whom will never walk again because of Barry. The several coworkers that will never be able to pay bills or walk because of that man. All the jobs she had to quit because of her stalker. _

_She had tried to fight him off and she did at times but he was just too strong. He had raped her again and again. Evelyn cried out in fear. _

_The voices came again and again. The ache that is in her chest began to grow into unquenchable agony. _

"_Oh God please! Make it stop! I know I am not the best person who will pray but please make it stop! I don't know what I did wrong! Why? Why? Why do this to me?" she begged _

_She was on her hands and knees crying begging for release. The pain was too much for her. _

_It was then that she heard it. It was a song that she thought she would never hear. It was like a sweet melody to her ears. It was a song in Arabic and there is only one person she knew that can sing that sort of song. _

_Malik..._

_She looked up through the darkness that surrounded her. The assassin's voice filled her ears as she heard the flapping of wings. It was there that a single feather fell in front of Evelyn. She slowly reached out and touched the feather. The feather then disappeared and a cry could be heard from above her. Looking up she could only see something float down to her on large wings. _

_An eagle flew down from the skies. When it landed it changed into the form of Malik. He had his hand out to her and slowly she reached up to take it. When she took it the form changed back into an eagle. The bird gently took her in his talons. The song that he sang did not fade as he flapped his wings to fly. Evelyn was then carried away from the voices and the darkness. The fear began to fade as she felt safe in the eagle's talons. _

Shooting out of bed Evelyn was covered in sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mind was going a million miles per hour. Holding her face in her hands she tried to calm her racing heart. The nightmare began to fade from her mind but not the impact that it left. She found herself shaking uncontrollably. It was not something she was accustomed to and she hated it every second of the day.

"Eevee?" a voice said and suddenly a light was turned on.

"I'm fine mom just a nightmare," Evelyn replied looking at her mother.

"Its about Barry again isn't it?" her mother said as she entered the room.

Evelyn looked down in shame. Suddenly her mother embraced her and held her close. "You don't have to worry anymore Eevee," she said.

Evelyn held her mother close as she embraced in her warmth.

Then a shout was heard and someone screaming in Arabic. Eyes shooting open she realized that it had come from Malik's room. Both Makani and Sammy were already racing into the other room. The whole house had been awoken as they ran to Alex's room. Some of them held weapons ready just in case as Evelyn tried to make her way through.

"Malik?" she said as she pushed aside her family members.

She found the man covered in sweat and crying in Arabic. His tears and his face made him look as if he were begging.

Begging who?

"Honey what is wrong with him," Kaleo asked.

"He has a major case of PTSD dad just like me. But unlike me he does not have any family. His brother was killed by some bad guys and they are the same ones who took his arm," Evelyn said not telling them the whole truth, but it is a start.

They were interrupted by another cry as Malik was once again begging.

Evelyn saw both Makani and Sammy all took up posts next to him and trying to wake him. Makani was rubbing against him while Sammy was reciting Yoda yet again. Malik was clearly crying now his back to the family as Evelyn walked in. She wanted nothing more then to hold him and tell him everything is alright. But the man was kicking and lashing out crying and begging for forgiveness. The only reason why she knew was because he kept saying Allah as if asking God for help.

"Malik? Malik its me Evelyn hey its ok now," Evelyn said as she came closer.

Malik continued to kick and roll so fast that Evelyn had to watch out for his flailing arm and legs. Then Evelyn began to sing the same song she sang the first time Malik went through such violent nightmares. As she began to sing she could see that it was starting to have an effect on Malik. The man started to calm down and the thrashing began to change into that of quiet sobbing.

Evelyn then gently crawled into bed with him. She did not care if her family saw this. All she cared about was comforting Malik from his nightmares. Sitting him up she held him close just like her mother had done to her not too long ago. She continued to sing to him allowing him to feel her as she held him close. She turned her head and saw the rest of her family watching as Malik slowly succumbed to slumber once again. When he was quiet Evelyn gently pushed him down and then tucked him in. Crawling out she was met by her parents as the others went back to bed.

She followed her father out to the living room there her mother made some tea to soothe her nerves. Sitting down her mother was the first to address her daughter.

"Evelyn how long has this been going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked.

"Your friend Malik his name was...how long has his nightmares going on?" she asked.

"Since he arrived at my house. Myself and the doctor have tried to get him in for treatment but those government assholes won't allow him to see a psychiatrist." Evelyn said remembering to keep her voice down for everyone else's sake.

"Why? The man clearly needs help! Why won't they help him?" her father asked.

"Something about his identity that they can't figure out who he is. It took me nearly a week before I could get his name and nearly two weeks for him to tell me his full name. He is not so trusting of strangers dad. He was bleeding out on my kitchen floor with no idea as to how he had gotten here. All he remembers is that he was very sick and trying to change his bandages in Jerusalem and then the next thing he knows he is in the hospital in a country far away. I would be screaming bloody murder and crying shitless if it was me but I give Malik credit on being able to survive for that long," Evelyn said.

"Your friend maybe tough on the outside Eevee but I sense that inside is a different story," her mother said.

"Yes, I managed to get that out of him with much effort and a little help from Dave. Malik has been through much mom and he needs all the help he can get. Staying with me helps as no one can help him through the nightmares. And after a while they stopped. Only now they had started up again I guess seeing the blood on the wall reminds him of that day," Evelyn said.

"I see," Kaleo said.

"See what?" Evelyn asked.

"You care for him," he said.

"And? I'm an adult dad it is not like I am fourteen years old or sixteen and stupid," Evelyn replied.

"I know dear I am just saying that after looking at him and the way he looks at you the feeling is mutual," her father said.

"Really? How so?" now Evelyn was curious.

"Eevee when a man takes interest in a woman he tends to stay by their side always. It is their job to protect them from harm as goes with wanting to be with them. I think Malik must have trusted you enough to like you. After all whatever you did for him was enough to carve an interest," Kaleo said.

"But what have I done to help him? Dave did most of the work teaching him how to cook, clean and get dressed with one hand. He could not even do simple things because he never learned how!" Evelyn replied.

"And what about now? What you just did right now? Was that not enough? To you it might not mean nothing but to him...it could mean everything," her mother said.

"Everything?" Evelyn said.

"Eevee how long have you've been attracted to him?" her father asked.

"I'm..."

"Don't lie to me Evelyn Iolana Makekau no ordinary person would dare hold him that way just to scare the nightmares. The only women who were allowed to do that in Muslim culture and I am assuming he is Muslim is that of his wife, his mother, his grandmother, his sister, or his daughter. You are neither so I would assume that you both are attracted to each other but are too afraid to say it out loud why?" her father asked and Evelyn cursed her dad for his perceptive ways.

Sighing she looked down towards the ground, "It is because of Barry mostly. Ever since I told Malik about Barry he seemed determined to do something about it. He had been going to the gym with Dave to learn how to fight and I have been busy doing hula. I am just worried that Barry will try something else that is all," Evelyn said.

"Honey, if Malik is willing to learn how to fight to protect you then I would hold on to him for as long as possible. He is a man of honor I can tell that much. Since he has not hurt you in anyway I would assume that he is a man of moral principal," her mother said.

Evelyn bit back a smile, "You have no idea," she said.

"Well since that talk is over we should probably head off to bed coming dear?" Kaleo asked his wife.

"Give me a few with my daughter and then I will join you," she said.

"Alright dear," Kaleo said giving his wife a kiss before heading off to their room.

"Now tell me dear has Malik been afraid of Barry when he first met him?" she asked.

"No, actually just angry that he would threaten me that way," Evelyn replied.

Her mother's eyes lit up, "A man willing to defend his woman's honor how noble! I just wish there were more like him these days. It would seem as if all men want is sex and nothing more. So if he is willing to take care of you then by all means keep him. I want a man who can make my baby girl smile again. I've never seen you smile in a long time Eevee and I am willing to bet that Malik has something to do with it." her mother said.

"Yes, it does," Evelyn admitted it.

"Good so for the rest of tonight you can sleep in Alex's room just to make sure he does not have anymore nightmares. God we can't be woken up like that again," her mother said as she stood up to leave.

"Good night mom," Evelyn said.

"Good night sweetie see you in the morning," with that she disappeared into her bedroom and her husband.

Evelyn waited for them to leave her mind in a wild storm of thoughts.

_Have I really fallen for Malik? Of all people an Assassin? Oh my God I am a hopeless case_ she thought as she gotten up from where she sat and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom where Malik sleeps.

When she entered Malik was still asleep his back facing the door. Quietly Evelyn closed the door behind her and walked over to his bed. She then crawled in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling his warm hard body in front of her she felt her face flush when she realized that he does not have a shirt on.

It was also then that she noticed his scars.

His back was littered with scars from his days as an assassin. She could tell the stab wounds from the whips and lacerations he had gotten. Now that he was asleep she could finally see him for the first time. Gently tracing her fingers over the scar tissue Evelyn felt the tears of sadness fall from her eyes. This man has suffered so much just as she had and now they find themselves together. Was this fate? She did not know but all she knows now is that she does not want to be away from him for the moment and wrapped her body around him offering him support anyway possible.

For the first time in her life Evelyn felt safe and secure and she wants it to remain that way.

Because she finally admitted to herself that she had fallen in love with an Assassin of all people. And she does not want it to end.

TBC

**A/N: Whew! Man that took me long enough to write. I had to get it out there what kind of sicko that Barry was. This chapter was inspired by a couple of stories and people. The first being the new Sailor Moon anime that just recently came out. Now I am not a huge fan of Sailor Moon I've watched the Anime when I was a kid years ago but that was because it was one of the only cartoons on before school. Never cared for it but it had enough of a mushy tone to help me with this chapter. **

**The second inspiration was from a show called Arrow now if you've never heard of it then you don't watch T.V. Or go online that often. (I personally watch it online seeing as I don't have cable). The third inspiration was from my friend Sassiersphinx81 and her awesome fics including 'Unconventional Alliance, Days of Future Past (Still reading that one), Heaven Only Knows and Eden's Twilight I would recommend reading them they are awesome!**

**Now as I said before I need Fanart People, please please help me out here and show your support! I can do my own (Take the cover art for instance) but I would like to see other people's work based on my stories also! So if you did any fanart relating to both Broken Wings and The Black Eagle please pm me if you need any help with descriptions or are interested. And give me the links to your finished work please! **

**Ok now I better go before my computer boots without me and remember to review, constructive criticism only! No flames and no bashings please! mahalo**


	15. Chapter 14 The Makekau's

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED IT BELONGS TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Alright folks as I said before I need some love people! Who is willing to donate some fanart? Anybody? *sigh* alright on with the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 14: The Makekau's **

_Down little old country road not far away,  
Let's talk story.  
It's where my momma was born,  
It's where I come from,  
It's where my daddy fell in love, not long ago._

Let's talk story, let's talk story.  
Let's talk story.

Sit down and relax, stay for a while,  
It's been so long since I've seen your smile.  
Well, a little of this and a little of that,  
Funny how time just slips away.

_Hawaiian Style Band - Let's Talk Story_

It was well past sunrise when Malik woke. The nightmares of the night before had really worn him out. He did not get up like he usually would do to get ready for his day. Sammy was already up and perched on the window sill. Makani was in front of him leaning against his chest. The cat was busy purring and rubbing his face against Malik's. Smiling Malik used his arm to gently push the cat off the bed. When he went to move however he was met once again by someone breathing on the back of his neck.

Remembering when he had woken up earlier he knew that he would have to wake up Evelyn at some point. Reaching behind him he was about to shake her awake when she sighed, "Good morning Malik," she said sleepily.

"Good morning yourself I'm sorry if I woke you," he said.

"No need I was already up but I did not want to disturb you," she replied.

"Oh, I am sorry," Malik said feeling really put out.

"Don't be, my folks are cool with it," Evelyn replied.

"Really? About us sharing the same bed? I would have thought your father would kill me if we shared a bed?" Malik said.

"No, we did not have sex or anything besides he knew that with me here to help you through your nightmares. It was something he was more then happy to take," Evelyn replied.

"I had another nightmare? It must have been really bad for you to sleep in the same bed as I," Malik said.

"Yes it was. In fact you woke up the whole house," Evelyn whispered.

Feeling ashamed Malik turned away from her only for her to grab his chin and force him to look at her.

"Look no matter what happens you know that I am here for you ok," she said to him.

Smiling Malik put his hand on hers, "You know you didn't have to...you could have just put ear plugs on or blast the music."

"Who said I want to ignore your pain Malik?" Evelyn said.

"You _want _care about me?" the Syrian asked.

"Eevee are you up yet breakfast is ready!" Evelyn's mother called from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" Evelyn called and detached herself from Malik and stood up.

"Well I better get dressed I will meet you down stairs alright," Evelyn said as she walked out.

Malik had a look of bewilderment on his face, "I will meet you downstairs Evelyn," he said.

She shut the door behind him leaving him with the two animals.

"_Who said I want to ignore your pain Malik_" Evelyn's words rang in the Syrians ears leaving him stunned.

_She wants to help me?_ Malik thought as he slowly gone into his bag for a pair of clean clothes.

Changing out of his sleeping clothes and into a fresh pair for the day. Malik made his bed and said his morning prayers before walking down to breakfast.

What he never expected was half the house staring at him when he entered the dining area. They were watching him as he approached the table. He slowly sat down and were met with many stares.

"Um did I do something wrong?" Malik asked.

"No, when Kaleo and Evelyn came home yesterday and told me you would be with them. They never told me how _handsome_ you are," the older woman who sat near Kaleo said. Malik assumes that is Evelyn's mother.

"Um...no one has really told me what I look like I thought they were staring at me because of my arm," Malik said honestly.

Evelyn choked on her food with what her mother said next.

"Honey if I wanted to stare at you because of your missing arm. I would have ran away long time ago. No I think my daughter is lucky to have such a good looking man here with her. It would do her good to finally get a man that is willing to fight off that damn Haole!" Evelyn's mother said.

Feeling his face flush Malik looked down at his plate.

"Mom stop embarrassing him!" Evelyn said from where the family was eating.

"Why? Can't a mother interrogate my future son in law?" Evelyn's mother said and Malik had nearly swallowed his food when he started to choke on it in surprise.

Three pairs of hands came to help him as he tried to reach for a glass of something to wash it down. Feeling something being passed to his hand he quickly swallowed the contents. Finally feeling the food in his throat go down Malik finally glared at Evelyn's mother.

"_E Kala Mai_! I am so sorry!" Evelyn's mother said as she refilled his cup.

"No, I must apologize for over reacting I should have known it was a joke," Malik said realizing the extent of what she said.

"I know and _E Kala Mai_ on catching you off guard with such a joke," Evelyn's mother said.

"I was caught off guard that is all ma'am," Malik said trying to lighten the situation.

The others laughed and giggled, "My such manners Eevee I wish I could have a boyfriend like that," one of the younger girls said.

"Shut it Vanessa, Malik is just her roommate not her boyfriend. Get your head out of twilight and look at reality," said Eddie coming to Malik's defense.

Malik and Evelyn both looked equally embarrassed by the fact that Evelyn's family is picking on their new guest. It was after Kaleo started to call out to everyone to get back to breakfast that things settled down amongst the family. Malik seemed to enjoy the breakfast that Evelyn's mother cooked which included eggs, raw fish, rice, turkey sausages, salad and some sort of purpleish gray stuff that Malik identified as poi (Po-ee). The staple for the native Hawaiian population on the island.

When breakfast was done he decided to help his host with cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Since he does it anyways at Evelyn's house he made sure that the table was cleaned. The counters wiped and the dishes washed (he had to thank David for teaching him how).

"Well I have to get ready for work dad is dropping me off. Are you going to stay here Malik or are you going to go into town today?" Evelyn asked.

"I think he should stay here with us and get to know us better Eevee. Who knows maybe I just might like the boy," Evelyn's mother said much to her daughter's protests.

"Alright mom but remember to behave since he is my roommate don't get any ideas," Evelyn warned as she hopped into the van with Kaleo, Eddie, Vanessa, Aiko and La'akea. The van then left the driveway and made its way down the road.

Malik was left alone with Mrs. Makekau and slowly he turned towards her.

The woman herself was a lot shorter then him. In fact she was about five foot four, five foot five with a sort of stocky built. Her face reminded Malik of Dave with its roundness and fair skin. However unlike Dave she truly shows her oriental side with her long black hair and slanted eyes.

_She reminds me of a large tiger from India_ Malik thought.

"Well Malik isn't it? I guess we didn't get off on the right foot there, I am Saiyuri Makekau Evelyn's mother." she said offering her hand.

Malik bowed before offering his, "Malik Al-Sayf Salam to you ma'am," he said.

"Oh so polite! I've never met a man other then my husband who has shown a woman such respect! No wonder Evelyn adores you!" Saiyuri said.

"Um she does?" Malik said bewildered.

"Now, now don't give me that look Malik is it? If she didn't like you then she would have persisted more that you leave her home. Such a handsome man and a polite one too! Now if you don't mind I have some things to take care of mind giving me a hand?" Saiyuri asked.

"Um certainly and maybe you can answer some questions too if you don't mind?" Malik asked.

"Of course anything to help out!" Saiyuri replied.

Saiyuri made Malik help her clean the house. Well the house hold chores he can do. He swept the floor, moped the floor, vacuum the rugs, shake out the floor rugs, wiped the windows and the curtains, scrub the toilet and the bathroom, wipe the counters and help with the laundry. Things that he should have known how to do when he was at his bureau but no one bothered to show him how.

Malik begins to understand how women go about their day. A Rafiq or a Dai should know the same chores as well. The reason why they are accepted to doing women's chores is that they are usually scholars or monks. Meaning they mostly have no wives (save for the one in Damascus) and have to help the brothers where they can. They have to feed, house and heal various brothers who come into their bureaus and be on it when it comes to medial needs.

Malik never knew these things but he was expected to learn how. In fact he never learned how to cook until Dave and Evelyn taught him how. So now he is learning how to clean and maintain a home.

His time with Saiyuri helped when he was done and she asked him about Jerusalem.

"Oh it is a fine city with Muslims, Jews, and Christians getting along together. I was a map maker before the incident with my brother," Malik replied truthfully.

"A map maker? I never thought those are still around with all the new technology around?" Saiyuri said while she was washing the dishes.

"Well I specialize in making old world maps you know things made during the Medieval Times," Malik replied.

"Really? You are going to have to show me sometime? Eevee did tell me that you were a good artist," she said.

"I can show you some of my drawings if you want?" Malik replied.

"I would love to see them! Hold on let me clean up a bit first," Saiyuri said as she dried her hands and walked over to the table.

She then moved some stuff aside while Malik went upstairs to get his sketchbook. When he returned he handed the book over to Saiyuri and she flipped through the pages.

"Oh my God Malik these are good! Such attention to detail just like Evelyn when she is fashioning something in the forge," she said.

"You have a forge here?" Malik asked.

"Why yes out back, but you are going to have to wait for Kaleo to return home before you can look at it. He has to unlock the door so it is just you and I," she said.

She was looking at a particular drawing he had made of Kadar when they were younger. The boy had gotten himself into trouble stealing from the kitchen. He remembered that memory well for he had been there to get something to eat when his brother shot past him. The cook hot on his heels screaming all forms of profanity to him. Malik had to smile at that memory and felt a tear nearly come from his eye.

"He was special wasn't he?" a voice said softly.

"Excuse me?" Malik said turning towards Saiyuri.

"This boy, I take it he was your brother by that look on your face," she said.

Nodding and unable to verbally answer back Malik watched as the lady flipped through the pages again. Finally landing on one of Evelyn dancing in a belly dancing costume. She had to do a performance on Halloween so she had to try out her costume. Malik had managed to catch her trying out her costume and decided to draw her dancing.

"You captured my daughter in all her beauty my friend you are a fantastic artist," she said admiring the picture.

Feeling embarrassed Malik gently closed the book and returned it to his room, "Do you have other works of art you would like to show me?" Saiyuri said.

Nodding Malik retrieved the two crystals in his bag. Walking down he handed them to Saiyuri.

"My they are beautiful I take it you had them custom made at that shop down Ali'i drive?" she said.

"Yes there was a special of buy one get the other one free," Malik said.

"Wow this castle is so realistic tell me have you ever tried to sell any of your drawings?" she asked.

"No, where I am from to do so would only bring trouble," Malik replied.

"I see," Saiyuri said as she handed Malik back his crystals.

"So map making?" she said.

"Yes, it was the only way to draw without anyone causing trouble. People would come to me for maps to be made. Unfortunately after my accident I had trouble drawing. It was thanks to David that I can draw again," Malik replied truthfully.

"Well that boy is a persistent one I tell you!" Saiyuri replied.

"That he is and I have much to thank him for," Malik replied truthfully.

Just as he said it the sound of a van filled their ears as Kaleo pulled up. It was near lunch time when he returned and Malik went outside to see if he needs any help.

"I'm ok Malik just had to go to the store and get some stuff," Kaleo said when he came out of the van.

Saiyuri went to help her husband with taking out the groceries. Malik watched as they took them into the house and Saiyuri put them away in either the cupboards or the refrigerator. Malik watched as husband and wife worked together to put things away. When they were done Kaleo kissed his wife and headed outside. Malik followed as he walked towards a separate building in the back of the house.

There Malik could see the smoke rising from the building as Kaleo opened the door.

Inside was a sauna with the kilt in the middle burning at really hot temperatures he was surprised to see an old fashioned blacksmithing shop here behind the house.

"Now don't give me that look Malik. All that industrial equipment and I decided to do things old school. I liked to learn techniques that are centuries old. Evelyn too wanted to learn and so I taught her. The only reason why she went to school was so she could get her license. Then that whole thing with Barry happened and she...lost the will to craft," Kaleo said sadly.

He grabbed a horse shoe from the furnace and began to pound it.

"You said that Evelyn lost the will to forge a new sword why?" Malik asked.

"She lost the will because of what he did to her. She was so looking forward to becoming a skilled Blacksmith like she always wanted. To learn an ancient skill that was thought lost. I make my money crafting these weapons in the old styles and selling them online to countries around the world. Evelyn could have done the same. Instead she chose to live in exile because Barry took away a piece of her. I had never seen her so broken in my life," Kaleo said.

Malik watched as the man pounded the shoe into its proper shape and then cooled it in a vat of water. The steam hissing as it rose from its watery bowl. Then Kaleo inspected it to see if it had any flaws.

"Finally I can give that to Mathew in Waimea. You know it is hard finding anyone to fix horseshoes these days," Kaleo said.

"So Barry has stolen more then just her virtue, he has stolen her life?" Malik said as he stepped inside and inspected all the armory that Kaleo has made. Some had price tags and addresses ready to be shipped out to their new owners.

"Barry has stolen everything from her! Her virginity, her career, her soul, and her happiness. All this time she has never truly smiled except in the presence of Dave of course. Those two are glued together like siblings. The kid has that effect on people." Kaleo said.

"I know, before I met him I was basically a wreck," Malik replied.

"So I've heard," Kaleo said.

"I know this sounds rather ridiculous to you but...why does Barry want Evelyn so badly?" Malik asked.

"What man doesn't?" Kaleo said.

"Well she is a beautiful woman, and I could see why he would lust for her that badly but to destroy her like this? No woman deserves what he has done to her," Malik replied.

"No, they don't," Kaleo said glumly.

"What have you done to remedy the situation?" Malik asked.

"I can't do anything! I've tried, Saiyuri tried, her brothers and sisters tried, fuck even David tried and no one could get her to truly smile...except you," he said.

"Me?" Malik replied.

"Yes you, David told me of your day at the beach and how he had seen Eevee smiling when you made her laugh. Not just laugh but _truly_ laugh. Evelyn has not laughed with her hearts content in years and it fills me with joy to hear someone has finally helped her start to heal." Kaleo said.

"Well I am glad I can help," Malik said honestly.

The rest of the time was watching Kaleo fix things that normally someone would just dump. But in this case Kaleo spends his time explaining about the different metals and what he forges for people around the world. When Malik told him about his map making skills and what he used to do back in Jerusalem Malik remembered something.

"Um Mr. Makekau?" he asked.

"Call me Kaleo, Mr. Makekau makes me feel old," Kaleo replied.

"Well since it is nearly time for me to say my mid afternoon prayers I have a question," Malik said.

"Alright what can I help you with?" Kaleo asked.

"Well a few weeks ago I've heard a group of men mention a killer on the loose. They said that he was some sort of escaped terrorist or something and that a group called Abstergo is involved. I am just curious what or who is Abstergo?" Malik asked.

"Abstergo is a known company that pretty much runs as a pharmaceutical firm at first. Selling prescription drugs to the population and then they started buying out industrial firms. Companies who make things like cars or computers. Things like that, they also created a entertainment company. They said that you can relive the lives of historical figures throughout history through this thing called Helix. In fact Dave has a machine at his place a friend gave it to him as a gift." Kaleo said.

"Thank you," Malik said.

"Though why would Abstergo want a known killer? Are you talking about that Al-Qaeda guy they have been trying to track down. Some guy named Alleer or something." Kaleo asked.

"Actually it is Altair (Al-tai-year) it means 'Eagle' in Arabic," Malik replied.

"Oh why the interest?" Kaleo asked.

"I am just worried about Evelyn with this whole thing with Barry. I'm afraid that if we add Altair to the list of killers then...well she would freak out," Malik said his voice betraying his worry.

"Well don't worry about it, Eevee can take care of herself she has done so before," Kaleo said.

Malik nodded and spent the rest of the day in wonder.

He was up in Alex's room Sammy had just returned from a day long flight around the property and was currently sitting on his shoulders. He was in the process of drawing his mind in a wonder as he put in the fine details to his work. As he drew his I-Pad had a page on Abstergo Industries and how they work. Malik was curious about the company and so had looked up fine details about both the Helix machine and about Abstergo in general. As he looked through it he was also curious about this whole history thing.

As he dug deeper he found to his surprise that Abstergo had been involved in several incidents. All of them included psychological trauma which he had uncovered on some websites. While he dug in deeper he finally put some of the pieces together.

_Somehow this Abstergo is involved in bringing me to the future. If only I can figure out how? _Malik thought.

When he continued to dig however he heard a car pull up. Clearing up his I-Pad Malik put his things away and looked at the time. It was well past two o'clock so there is no way that it was Kaleo with Evelyn. He poked his head out the window to see who it was that pulled up.

It was Alex with Aiko and Vanessa.

The girls rushed out of the car and towards their room. Malik watched as they zoomed past him and Alex's hulking form filled the doorway. The military man nodded to Malik before heading up the stairs.

"Um sorry let me get my stuff out of your room," Malik said and rushed to get his bag.

When he had gotten his stuff out of the room he was sitting in the living room. Alex sat down across from him, "So you can speak English now?" he said.

"Yes, Evelyn and David have been most helpful," Malik replied.

"I see...so will you give me your name now?" Alex said and Malik sighed before answering, "Malik Al-Sayf I might as well tell you before you ask the rest of your family. But my name is Malik Al-Sayf," at the mention of his name Alex's eyes went wide but he quickly covered it with a look of concern. Malik took note of this for later.

The two men conversed mostly in Arabic since Malik has not spoken his native language in such a long time. So he felt better knowing that no one can understand what they are saying as they are conversing. Malik told Alex of his weeks in Evelyn's house and his exploits into town. He also head of the killer Altair who was on the loose and seems to be on the news. There was a news broadcast advertising any information of the killer known as Altair. Whom they said had killed several people already.

He even told him since now he can trust the military man about the thugs who had threatened Evelyn and what happened to her car and her house.

"Damn that bastard!" Alex said in English.

"Really? You hate him that much?" Malik replied.

"I've never liked Barry to begin with and now he does something like this! I want nothing more then to kill that bastard where he stands," Alex clenched and unclenched his fists.

"How do you think I feel? David and I have been training nonstop for days and only today since he has no practice I get some time off," Malik replied.

"You really want to protect my sister don't you?" Alex said.

"Of course! She helped me when no one else would so I owe her a great debt!" Malik replied.

Alex stared at him before beckoning him upstairs. Malik followed Alex mindful of the girls as they stared at him both saying, "Hi Malik," and began to mutter to themselves about him.

Rolling his eyes Alex steered Malik to his room before closing the door. Once the door was closed he then changed into Arabic.

"_I have to apologize for the inconvenience," _Alex said.

"_Of course why are you here?"_ Malik asked.

"_When I heard about the attack I had to come home. I was hearing about a Terrorist killing people and I thought..." _Alex stopped his reply.

"You thought it was me," Malik replied in English.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Well I am not! I maybe a Muslim but I assure you that I have done your sister no harm. In fact I am the one Barry is after. He wrote a threat to me in blood all over the walls of my room," Malik said in English.

"_I am sorry if I accused you of being...well a murderer and a terrorist it is just that I had just recently came back from Syria. Things are getting worse there now that they are going after the Saudi's." _Alex replied in Arabic.

"_Really? I have not been paying attention to the news. I was busy doing some research," _Malik replied back.

"_What sort of research?" _Alex asked.

No sense in lying to Alex the man was just as perceptive as Malik. And Malik knew a trained soldier when he saw one so he explained about the day he listened in on Barry on Ali'i drive. He even told him how he done some research into Abstergo and what they were doing with their recent activities.

"_I've been hearing that they are doing some rather shady stuff," _Alex said.

"_Really? Like what?" _Malik asked.

"_That whole Animus thing they only just recently released it though only through Helix. I heard that their test subjects you know the ones who give their DNA to make the Animus work were used by force," _Alex said.

Malik looked at him in bewilderment such news was something he had not heard of before. To force someone to give up their very bloodline for the sake of science. It was a cruel and selfish act.

"_It is just rumors of course but that is what I've been hearing from a few friends that work at Abstergo. They had kidnapped people and used them for their experiments with the Animus and then they have gone mad in the end."_ Alex said.

"_This Animus, it is some sort of weapon?"_ Malik asked.

"_From what I understand it is a machine that unlocks the memories of your ancestors. It looks at your genetic code or your bloodline and from there it unlocks the memories of your ancestors using them to see what really happened in the past," _Alex said.

"_What about Helix?"_ Malik said thinking that such a dangerous machine should not be in a household like David's.

"_Helix is just an entertainment device. It is used as a way for a person to interact with the person a player is seeing like a video game. You have control of the person as you walk through the streets but not the events of the person's life. I've used it before I joined the Military it is an interesting tool."_ Alex said.

Malik was now baffled by the news. He had gotten more information out of Alex then what he had gotten from the computer. His only thing now is to find out how Abstergo is connected to him coming to the future. And further more what does Barry have to do with all this?

"_What is on your mind Malik_?_" _Alex asked.

"_Well the reason why I am asking about Absterto is because I have overheard Barry my first day in town. He mentioned the killer Altair to his friends and that Abstergo was looking for him. I don't know what is Altair's connection to Abstergo and why they want him so badly but they are willing to pay a handsome price for him," _Malik replied.

"Well the only Altair I know is from David's Helix program. He downloaded some files and I just happened to try them out last year when I was here," Alex replied.

"Really? Other then the killer is he is the only other person you know by that name?" Malik asked curious.

"Yes though the one on David's Helix has been dead for a long time we can check it out if you want?" Alex asked.

"Sure just let me deal with a few things first and then we can both go," Malik replied.

"Alright I will call David's father Issac to let him know that we are coming over," Alex said.

Malik waited for Alex to leave his mind in a whirl of thought. What Alex just old him was disturbing all this talk about the shady side of Abstergo made him want to investigate this on his own.

But he knew he couldn't.

He could not leave Evelyn and Dave behind they need his help. If Barry is somehow involve then he has to protect them as best he could. After all that is what an Assassin would do. It was what Allah had intended for him to do.

Walking down the stairs he was once again greeted by the dreamy looks of both Vanessa and Aiko. Both girls he knew are only crushing because they are young and have no men in their lives. He decided he was going to play along and walk over to them.

"What are you young ladies watching?" he asked putting his Middle Eastern Accent fully into each word.

Blushing the girls hesitated before Aiko was the one who broke the silence. "Um we ah you know just wanted to ask you a few questions?" she said.

"And why not just ask instead of stare at me like I am some sort of statue or bird?" Malik asked.

At this time Sammy chose to fly onto his shoulder and with an evil look in her eye, "**So sweet you're so sweet *kissing noise***" the girls blushed when the bird said this.

Both girls blushed and quickly looked away leaving Malik to shrug and walk outside of the house.

It was the late afternoon and Evelyn is not due back to around eight since she still has to go to dance practice. Malik was by far bored so he explored the house some more poking his head into the many rooms, and seeing what they had. Sammy was on his shoulder enjoying the exploration.

It was not till Alex returned that he beckoned for Malik to follow him outside.

"David said that he has some homework to do so he will not be able to help us till this weekend. In the meantime I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to spar with me?" Alex asked.

"Spar? As in practice fighting?" Malik said.

"Yes, Dave mentioned that the both of you were learning to fight with one arm. I want to see how far you have gotten," Alex said.

Malik shrugged, "Alright but where are we going to practice?"

"There is a Dojo behind Dave's house. I've already asked for permission from Issac to use it so it is good to go. I just wanted to see if you were up to it since you will be here for the next couple of days," Alex replied.

"Alright," lets do it.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When Evelyn finally returned home it was well past nine her dance teacher had to drop her off. She was sweating head to toe and still wearing her practice hula skirt. When she had gotten to her room she changed her clothes and walked outside, "Have you seen Malik?" she asked noticing the absence of the one armed Syrian.

"Oh he is at the Dojo with Alex," said Kaleo who was watching T.V. with Aiko and Vanessa.

At the mention of Malik's name the two sisters both walked up to Evelyn, "Hey are you going to check out Malik?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes, I want to make sure that Alex is not hurting him too much," Evelyn replied.

"Ok we are coming with you," said Aiko.

La'akea who was in his room came running out, "Wait for me!" he said.

All four siblings walked next door to the Kelekipi's home. They did not have to walk up to the front door before they heard the tell tale signs of fighting from in the back. Running all four Makekau siblings ran towards the back towards the dojo behind.

There they witnessed the shock of their lives.

Malik was covered in sweat bruises evident on his face while Alex supported the same. Both men had their shirts off with sweat glistening on their bodies. The dojo behind the Kelekipi's house was just an outdoor arena with sand and torches around. There was no roof only the fence that surrounded the property. Evelyn was surprised to see them fighting with such an intensity on their faces that it was almost believable that they were actually trying to kill each other.

The only indication that they were just sparring was that no one was dead.

Alex came rushing at Malik intent to tackle him to the ground but Malik being faster leaped over him and did a front flip. When he landed on his feet again Alex came sweeping out with his leg. Hoping to catch Malik off guard and send him to the ground.

Instead Malik merely back flipped over his leg and landed in a ready crouch. Alex then got up and charged him again but this time Malik blocked with his one arm. Evelyn was shocked to see the muscles truly ripple off of Malik's torso. His abs were rock hard and the many scars that littered it glistened in the torch light. Alex managed to grab Malik's arm and hoist him up to throw him but Malik managed to do something that only a wrestler could do and locked his legs around Alex's head and used that to toss him. The other man rolled to stand up again. Grabbing a staff off the wall they both fought again and again. The Makekau's watched in awe as they went at each other. It was not till ten that Issac Kelekipi finally told them it was getting late and that he was closing the yard.

Both men smiled as they got up from their fighting stance and shook hands.

"Man Malik if I had known that you can fight like that then for sure I have my work cut out for me," he said.

"I told you I could fight before I started practicing with David. I just had to learn how to fight with one hand. He was showing me how to alternate so that way I can fight with my disadvantage," Malik replied.

"Well its a good thing then that you can fight or else Evelyn would have no one to protect her. Speaking of which," he said and moved past his sister.

Shocked that Alex was even here she watched as he walked by giving her a wink.

Aiko and Vanessa both swooned over Malik as he too walked past. Evelyn was hard pressed not to run her fingers across his bare arms just for the sake of it. But he beat her to it with a small smile on his face and she nearly lost it then. Walking away Aiko and Vanessa both turned to her while La'akea walked after the men.

"Eevee did you see that?" Vanessa said.

"See what?" Evelyn said.

"He gave you 'The look,'" Vanessa replied.

"What look?" Evelyn said totally confused.

"You know the look that said, 'Hey girl,' you know the look guys give to a girl they are interested in," Vanessa said.

"You have been watching too much T.V. Vanessa," Evelyn went to walk away towards the house. She did not get two steps before Aiko stepped in front.

"Move Aiko!" Evelyn demanded.

"No, fess up Eevee what is going on between you and your Arabian Knight," Aiko demanded.

"Nothing is going on between us he is just living with me that is all," Evelyn said.

"Don't lie We've heard you talking to Mom and Dad the other night so we know there is something between you and him. So fess up girl we want to know all the details," Vanessa demanded.

"Nope," Evelyn said and brushed past them.

"You think she will fess?" Aiko asked.

"Not unless we have help," Vanessa said.

"The twins?" Aiko asked

"The Twins," Vanessa replied and reached for her cell phone.

MEANWHILE

"Alright folks since you boys missed dinner you will have to warm it up yourselves," said Saiyuri as she sat down with a pail of popcorn in her hand.

She was watching a late night movie this one was of Chucky the demon doll from hell. Right beside her was Kaleo with his arm wrapped around her and Alex who was busy eating his food on the next couch. Evelyn and Malik ate on the patio outside. The sky was bright tonight with hardly any clouds and the wind was blowing softly through the trees. The whistling sound they made through the pines and willows that dotted the Kelekipi's property was enough to give the expression of a peaceful night.

It was also then that Evelyn remembered why she missed her childhood home. The garden in the back of the yard was all the reason that she wanted to do the same with her own house.

It was a typical Japanese Koi garden with a large pond in the middle. There was a small bridge that went over it and lamps dotting along the path through her yard. There was waterfalls and lush banzai plants all over. Of course none of the banzai were actual banzai they were native plants that were specially trimmed to be like banzai trees. The fish in the ponds were native river fish and of course the trees in their yard were native plants as well. It was a peaceful setting.

"Mom was always a nature freak and she especially loved native plants. In fact she grew a bunch for herbal remedies," Evelyn said looking down towards the gardens.

"Your mother is an interesting woman she had me help her around the house. Your father showed me the forge where you used to craft all sorts of things," Malik said.

"Yeah, that was back then," Evelyn said sadly.

"He also told me why you quit," Malik replied.

Sighing Evelyn stared at the ground, "Every time I go to forge a sword or work on some sort of jewelry it reminds me of the time Barry surprised me with his gifts. The day he raped me."

Malik turned to look at her and saw the anguish in her face.

"What if I asked you to forge something for me?" Malik asked.

"And what would that be?" Evelyn said not looking at him.

"A sword, some knives and a wrist blade if I give you the design," Malik asked.

"You can always ask my father for those," Evelyn said.

"But what if I want _you_ to forge them?" Malik asked.

"I...I can't," Evelyn said.

Sammy who was on her perch outside on the Patio merely offered her usual cryptic advice, "**It's the wheel of Fortune, It's the Leap of Faith, Its the banner of Hope,"** she sang.

"Ok Sammy I don't know how the Lion King has been passed to your flapping beak," Evelyn said.

"She is very wise for a bird," Malik said.

"Says the Arabian Knight," Evelyn used her sister's nick name for him.

"I am Syrian not Arabic," Malik replied.

"I know but that is what the girls are calling you now," Evelyn smiled softly at him.

It was then that they heard music playing form inside the house. The occupants decided to turn in for the night leaving the two alone on the porch.

"So when did my brother show up?" Evelyn asked.

"He came when Aiko and Vanessa came home," Malik replied.

Sammy chose that moment to hop down from her perch and went to the radio. Makani was sleeping just under it when the Macaw turned on the music. The DJ began to play some music and the two said nothing for a while.

"_Hey there you late night lovers we are moving in to the lovers time this night. We have a whole line up of music to set the mood. We can either play our song list or play by request. And tonight we have a special request this was made by two very special lovers out there. This is for Rachel Keohounui from her husband Robert who is serving in Syria right now. This song is Desert Rose by Sting featuring Cheb Mami so please sit back and relax with your loved one as we take you to deserts of the Middle East. This is for Rachel Keohounui," _the radio began to play the song.

Malik was aware that Evelyn paid close attention to the song as it played. Malik decided to pay attention as well. So when he did he was caught off guard when the first of the lyrics began to play.

"_Hadaee mada tawila  
Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti  
Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti  
Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti__"_

_I dream of rain__ hele hele...__  
I dream of gardens in__...__ the desert sand  
I wake in vain__ helee, hele__  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

I dream of fire

_ helee, hele (ooh hooo alil)__  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames__ helee, hele (bababa boah!)__  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

This desert rose

_ helee, hele__  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower__ helee, heleeeeeeaaaaayyyyyy...__  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this_

His eyes widened when he heard the song and when the English Lyrics began to play he was mesmerized by the lyrics. When the song ended he was shocked.

"Those lyrics are in Arabic though not the Syrian Dialect that is for sure. Algerian perhaps? Or Egyptian? but Arabic all the same," Malik said.

"Can you understand it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, I know quite a bit of dialects since my time in Jerusalem. People come to the city all the time from all over the desert and so I must be able to speak their language. It took some time before I came to the city but I was able to learn it. I can translate for you if you like," Malik said.

"Ok let me play the song again on my phone and you can translate," Evelyn said smiling at him.

She pulled out her phone and began to search for the song. When the song began to play again Malik listened before translating.

"_Oh night oh night  
It has been a long time  
And I am looking for myself and my loved one  
And I am looking for myself and my loved one  
And I am looking for myself and my loved one _

_Aman aman aman  
My life is for you  
And no one other than you  
And no one other than you__"_

When he finished translating Evelyn was silent she looked lost as she looked across the garden towards the city of Kona and beyond towards the ocean. Malik had a very good view of the city and saw all the lights that caused it to glow so. It reminded him of his many nights on the towers in Jerusalem...or better yet of his time in Mecca. He was astonished at the lights and how they seem to make the sky glow. Then he saw something from the sky and remembered the machines David told him about once.

Airplanes...

The machine which allows man to fly from place to place.

"What are you thinking about?" Evelyn asked.

Malik turned to her, "Alot of things really like how one has to fly across the ocean to get to where they are at. I wondered how long it would take to get from Kona to Jerusalem by air," Malik said.

"Eighteen hours almost since you have to cross different time zones and lots of security," Evelyn replied.

"You've been there before?" Malik asked.

"Alex," Evelyn replied as she got up to clean up the table.

"Oh," Malik replied.

When she went into the house Malik remained outside. Alex joined him afterwards, _"Mind if I joined you?"_ he asked in Arabic.

"_Be my guest after all your sister has left to do the dishes," _Malik replied.

"_Evelyn has taken notice of you my friend,"_ Alex said.

Malik eyed him suspiciously, "_And?"_

"_She was hurt before," _Alex warned.

"I know that," Malik replied in English, "I have seen first hand what that bastard can do and I plan on not living through it again."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that my sister is being cared for by someone I can trust," Alex replied.

Malik sighed, "You can trust me I would rather die then see your sister treated in such a way again."

"Good," Alex said.

Malik has spent the next few nights on the couch which luckily for him can unfold into a bed. However the only thing that Malik did not like was when the kids got up in the morning to get ready for school. But Malik woke up like he normally does and goes on his morning run with Evelyn.

In fact for most of the week Malik and Alex had gotten to know each other. And for Malik it was good for him to speak his native language once again so he can feel more comfortable with the man. Alex had explained why he was really home. His tour was up and so he can spend the rest of his time with his family till they called him again for a tour of the Middle East.

Evelyn in the meantime was enjoying the fact that her brother and roommate had finally gotten along. They would spar together behind the Kelekipi's place with David after he was done with his classes. They were often times joined by Eddie and then La'akea. All five young men would tell stories of growing up together. Malik felt a sort of kinship form between them.

At night he would still have his nightmares. But at least now they are not at the same intensity as they were when he first gotten here. Malik would be able to bare them quietly so he would not wake the house with his screaming.

Still the nightmares were the same as always. Old and painful memories that refused to go away. But it was the sound of Evelyn's voice or the song that he had heard on the radio that had soothed him to rest.

It was one night like this that he was playing his music on his new I-Pod. This one Alex had gotten for him since he was so interested in music. The man even told him the name of the song that Evelyn sings to him at night.

He was listening to it right now on the I-Pod it says _**Broken wings by Mr. Mister**_. He would listen to the original song and thought of Evelyn each time. Such things led to some really exotic dreams and some of them even Erotic. When they become like that Malik would often times find himself outside cooling down in the morning air. His thoughts would be rattled with the images his mind would be playing for him.

All of them involving Evelyn.

Those nights would often find him trying his best to not start touching himself to relieve the tension that he was feeling. There are no whore houses in Kona and if people wanted to relieve themselves of sexual tension they have to do it privately.

But Malik will not give in to such temptation.

He was a stronger man then that...and he was an Assassin. Assassins are trained to withstand all sorts of temptation including those of the sexual nature.

Such thoughts made him chuckle as he remembered his dear friend Abbas failing miserably at trying to fend off temptation. The temptation of food was simple, the temptation to go to the bathroom was not as easy as one thinks it is. But the temptation for sex was the hardest one of all and Abbas had failed miserably. Malik and a few others had passed but then during training Abbas just could not handle and went to relieve himself at the brothel.

He had not heard the end of it for weeks. Poor guy had been utmost humiliated and so had resorted to guard duty as his punishment for failing that temptation. Malik remembers that to be an assassin one must resist temptation. Well he had seen many fail in that aspect Altair included when he fell for the priestess Adha. When Adha was killed he assumes that is when Altair became a cold hearted, arrogant bastard.

Malik knew better but still as it was once said love can creep up on you. Allah has made it so and when the temptation comes should a man fall for the temptation of lust or should he allow himself the blessings of love. Who knows but one thing is for sure.

Malik has feelings for Evelyn.

He was outside this time of night lying on the roof of the house looking at the stars. He had been practicing his free running for some time. He is now able to climb the side of the house quietly and lay himself out on the slanted roof to look at the stars. The wind was blowing from the north marking the signs of autumn. The holiday of Halloween is coming and Malik was tempted to dress up even though he doesn't celebrate it.

The stars were the one thing that brought him peace in this world. No matter what happened to him in this time the stars would remain the same. He could easily spot the constellation Aquila and the star Altair in the sky. He was so reminded of Altair back home in his time. He often wondered what happened to his friend since his time travel incident. As he was thinking about it his other thoughts drifted to the discoveries that both he and Alex had discovered.

It turns out that there were several incidents involving the Animus interface at Abstergo. Instances were people had either disappeared or were sent to a mental hospital because they became unstable. These were normal innocent people that had 'Volunteered' for their Animus project. And then suddenly when they finished their term were admitted for unstable mental problems. These had become quite the problem so Abstergo was looking into developing a machine that would eliminate the need to use an Animus.

The Helix was born.

So the Helix instead of using an interface like the Animus. Would draw blood from the volunteer and use that sample to unlock the genetic memories. Malik was intrigued by such technology and had often wondered who came up with it. When he looked up the names of the developers he found that the head of development. A Dr. Warren Viddic was the head researcher for the Animus project. He was the one who discovered the memories in ones genes. And after much research both he and Alex had concluded that the good doctor was worth getting a hold of.

Until they found out that he died two years ago.

When they read the article about how he was killed Malik grew suspicious. According to the article a man broke into the main Abstergo building in Italy where Dr. Viddic worked and killed him in an insane stupor. The man of course was killed by Abstergo security when he went on a rampage throughout the building. There was no photos of Warren's body but from what it said about the stab wounds Malik had begun to wonder if it were possible...no that can't be right they were only pretenders. Nothing more.

As he felt sleep start to return to him once more he gotten up from his position on the roof and leaped off. Doing a perfect front flip he landed on his feet in complete silence and walked back into the house. The dogs that were in the neighbors yard started barking but no one paid any attention to them. Already Makani was waiting for him on the bed. His ears and face showed that the cat was indeed interested in his bed mates return. When Malik looked at the time it was about two in the morning so he would get at least four more hours of sleep before everyone woke up for the day. Malik quietly went back to his spot on the couch and curled up to sleep.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn's room faced the east so when the first rays of dawn hit the peak of Hualalai, Evelyn was the first to know. It was sort of a hidden sense of hers to know when the sun would be rising. She had gotten out of bed Sammy was already waiting for her. Preening her feathers the Macaw waiting till Evelyn finished using the bathroom and changing into her running clothes.

When she had walked down the stairs Malik was already waiting for her. He was dressed in his usual running outfit with his shoes. The other occupant however was a surprise.

Alex was wearing his running clothes with the words 'Army' on the front.

"Ready?" he said.

Evelyn smiled as she walked out the door towards the front of the yard. Already people were walking their dogs or running themselves. The sounds of cars filled their ears as they started off on their morning run.

When they gotten back Evelyn had run into the shower upstairs while Alex used the one down stairs. So Malik had to wait till she came out before he took a shower. The smell of freshly cooked breakfast filled the air as Saiyuri was doing her best in the kitchen as always. They all ate animatedly enjoying the morning with the younger girls going on about what they are going to do once they got out of school. Eddie and La'akea were the first to finish their breakfast so they rushed to get ready for school. The girls took their time and once they were done Kaleo went to drive them off to school.

Alex, Malik and Evelyn were left alone with Saiyuri to help clean the house.

When the house chores were done Saiyuri went into her car to go to the store and get some things for dinner.

That left the three of them alone.

"I've heard the twins were coming over this weekend?" said Evelyn breaking the silence.

"Yeah they said something about trying out some new ideas for Halloween," Alex replied.

"So what are you going to dress up as?" Evelyn asked.

"I was going as Commander Shepard from Mass Effect...or maybe be the Prince of Persia," Alex replied.

"David beat you to that one...just stick with Commander Shepard I am sure Mahea can help make your costume," Evelyn said.

"What are you going as Malik?" Alex asked.

"Um...I don't know I've never really celebrated Halloween before," Malik admitted.

"Oh yeah that's right you are from the Middle East," said Evelyn.

"Well Halloween is basically based off the English Pagan holiday of All Hallows Eve which is a day of the dead. They used to celebrate it with gifts to dead relatives or hide in their homes because demons also walk the earth. Today people just dress up as their favorite characters because it is a day of creativity and celebration of who you are. So basically you can dress however you like and no one gives a shit," Alex explained.

Malik from what Evelyn could see was thinking about it, "And how do you get your 'Costumes'?" he asked.

"Um normally people buy them but there are some who make them. Mahealani and Nohealani the twins that you have not met yet. They are costume designers they make a living doing stuff like this so you can give them your design and they can try and make it for you," Evelyn said.

Malik seems to think about it before nodding, "So if I give them a design I want. Will you be able to make the accessories for it?"

Evelyn felt nervous when he asked her, "It depends on what it is?" she asked.

"I will come up with a design and then we can deal with the creation of it. But I wanted to know what are we going to do about the house?" was the next question.

"Well me and the boys are going to look at it today see what needs to be fixed." Alex said.

"Need help?" Malik asked.

"Sure just have to make sure that everything is in order before we leave later on this afternoon," Alex replied.

The rest of the day was spent planning what to do next. It was around one in the afternoon that they finally drove back up to Evelyn's house. Sammy stayed with Saiyuri who wanted to play with the bird.

When they gotten there, there was two more cars waiting for them. There was Kaleo of course with Eddie and La'akea fresh from school and another man came with another beside him.

"Max! Keoni! When did you two get here?" Evelyn said as she ran out to greet her brothers.

They gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"We drove here from Hilo and Waimea as soon as we heard what had happened." the older of the two Keoni said.

Evelyn smiled her brother Keoni was a year younger then Alex but he was the same height. Built like a football player but with light toned olive colored skin and raven dark hair Keoni resembles Saiyuri more then her father Kaleo. Max had Saiyuri's slanted eyes unlike Evelyn but it was more pronounced. His skin tone is darker then Evelyn's thought closer to Malik's. His high cheek bones and rounded face gave away to his well muscled body. Both boys looked like the worked hard where ever they are.

"So how is Sarah and Makaela?" Evelyn asked Max and the man's face beamed, "Good, it is going good Miki is taking her first steps and is starting that 'I'll eat everything phase' so we have to hide everything," Max said.

He even brought out his cell phone to show Evelyn.

"Aww how cute!" she squealed like a little girl.

"Hey whose he?" asked Keoni looking at Malik for the first time.

"He's Evelyn's roommate," Alex said.

Evelyn feeling embarrassed at having forgotten about Malik quickly grabbed the Syrian by the arm and brought him closer. "Guys this is Malik my roommate." she said.

"Your roommate? Not your boyfriend?" Keoni said and Evelyn's face fell.

"No, not my boyfriend he is the guy I told you about on Facebook. You know the one that the government told me I had to house a while back," Evelyn said.

Both men turned and looked at the tall Syrian with eyes that were hard, "You mean this is the asshole that broke into your house and bled all over you kitchen floor?" Max said.

"He is not an asshole Max he was simply in a bad accident and ended up in the wrong house," Alex replied as he stepped up to Malik and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Accident?" Keoni asked.

"Yes, I was there at the hospital as a translator since Malik didn't know how to speak English at the time," Alex replied.

"Oh," both of them said.

"So shall we get going I want to see my house before we talk more about my roommate," Evelyn said knowing where this is going.

"Sure," they replied.

They walked into the house and looked at everything that was practically destroyed from the door to the entertainment center. It looks as if Barry did a good job at ransacking the place. Pretty much everything had to be replaced from the appliances to the toilet. It was as if he came back for more after the first round. The dried blood on the walls was still there in Malik's room plain as day for them to read.

"Holy shit! No wonder you stayed at Mom and Dad's this place is a hellhole!" Max said as he looked around.

"We came back from the beach to this," Evelyn pointed out.

"Yeah and look at what had happened to Evelyn's garden too," said Eddie when he poked his head out.

Evelyn walked towards the broken window and saw for herself the extent of the damage. The garden that she was in the process of making was completely destroyed uprooted and plowed through with what looked like a backhoe.

"God he is a fucken asshole! Malik and I are not dating and he goes and does this!" Evelyn growled obviously she was not happy about this.

"Don't worry about it sis if that fucker comes around again we will take care of him," said Keoni.

"And that goes for Malik too," said Alex.

"Him? Why? He broke into Eevee's house why should we trust him?" Keoni asked.

"Keoni the braddah was in trouble! Look at him he lost his arm because of it, and if Eevee had not found him in her kitchen then he would have died!" Eddie said.

Keoni was twice the bulk of Alex but he was still imposing to the Syrian. Walking up to him with the grace of a wild cat he was equal in height to Malik who was about six two. Both eyed each other before Keoni seemed satisfied and extended his hand. "Keoni Makekau, Aloha," he said.

"Malik Al-Sayf Salam," Malik said extending his own hand to shake.

"So Malik where you from? Obviously your name is not a familiar one," Max said after shaking Malik's hand.

"Jerusalem but I am originally from Syria," Malik said.

"No wonder your accent is strange. One can easily mistake you for a Filipino here. But enough wasting time lets do an assessment of what we need, and then head on home," Max said.

When the returned to the house Saiyuri had already made dinner and this time there were two more guest there. Evelyn nearly squealed in surprise as her twin sisters Nohealani and Mahealani were in the kitchen helping out their mother. When they saw Evelyn come into the door both sisters rushed to give her a hug. Being the eldest Evelyn was much missed since she was the first to leave the house.

"What are you two doing here?" Evelyn asked.

"Well we got a text from Vanessa and Aiko saying that you have a handsome boyfriend for a roommate here," Mahealani said.

"Malik is not my boyfriend he is my roommate," Evelyn growled.

"Keep telling yourself that Eevee and maybe we will reconsider. Now where is your Arabian Knight," Nohealani said.

Shaking her head Evelyn simply pointed out the door. The twins rushed to the door and Evelyn found to her surprise that they were oohing and awwing Malik. In a way that made Evelyn kind of jealous. Both her twin sisters are striking to look at. Both are identical and thin with a model's body where as Evelyn had a more athletic build. And both sisters are just as girly as Aiko and Vanessa. But unlike Aiko and Vanessa both girls have a taste in fashion and fashion design unlike the youngest two who are more interested in boys.

The only way you can tell Nohealani and Mahealani apart was their hairstyles and clothes. Nohealani loves to wear shorts and lighter colors while Mahealani liked jeans and darker colors. Nohealani likes to keep her dark hair long while Mahealani trimmed hers short and added highlights.

Evelyn rolled her eyes as her sisters admired Malik arm or no arm.

Dinner was no different with the Makekaus all gathered around the table. They had finished eating and discussing Evelyn's housing costs when there was a knock on the door.

"That is probably David with the Helix hook up," Alex said as he opened the door.

There was Dave with a look that he had just freshly gotten out of the shower. A box under his arm and a grin on his face, "So who is up for some History exploration?" he said.

"Use the living room T.V. I have got to see this too." Kaleo said.

They all gathered into the living room. David hooked up the Helix and turned it on connecting it to the network. When he was connected Malik had to ask the question.

"So this thing sees into the past through people's bloodlines?"

"Yeah that is what I was told. They take volunteers and then use their blood samples to find their genetic code or bloodline if you will. They will then use it to find their ancestors and you can see it through their eyes what life was like," David explained to Malik.

Evelyn had gotten into the kitchen and raided the popcorn stores. When she returned everyone was waiting for her.

"Ok so how does this work?" Evelyn asked.

"Why don't I show you," Alex said as he turned the machine on and the main menu pulled up.

There were images of all sorts of events and names.

"Triumph of the Borgia? Isn't that the first Mafia family?" asked La'akea.

"Yeah but I wanna see the Murder in the Levant that one I think takes place in the Middle East. Hey Malik is the Levant anywhere near where you are from?" asked Dave.

"Yes Masyaf is actually in the Levant," Malik replied.

"Well we should check that out first," Dave said.

"Alright anyone else have any suggestions?" Alex asked.

"Nothing on the Hawaiian Kingdom?" Kaleo asked.

"Dad you are going to have to pay to get that one," Alex replied.

"Oh, but do you have it?" Kaleo asked.

"Yeah I have it thanks to the school's pass," Dave replied rolling his eyes.

"Ok so how does this work?" Evelyn asked.

"You access any one of these images which is the basic menu. Any other ones you are going to have to pay for but they take to you a specific memory of someone who has lived in that time period. There you will relive their life through histories major events. This one is Alex's favorite since he gets to practice his Arabic on it. But since we all don't speak Arabic other then Alex and Malik I think I will put up the language filter." Dave replied.

"Language filter?" Evelyn asked.

"Um it translates the native language of the person to modern English or what ever language you speak. The Helix is a multi-lingual device that allows a person to understand the language of the ancestor in question or person you are playing as." Dave said.

"Playing as?" Saiyuri spoke up.

"They made it so it is like a video game of sorts where you control the person till you get to an event in their life. Well then you have no control of what happens only the direction the person goes. So lets get started shall we," Dave said.

He scrolled down till he got the one labeled, _Murder in the Levant_ and hit start. Instantly the movie began to play and Evelyn turned and watched Malik's eyes grow wide as a man dressed in white was walking along the desert. That man in white is what Alex was playing as and from the look on her companion's face it is white as a ghost.

"Malik are you alright?" she asked.

"I...I am fine," he said though his voice was shaking.

Alex played the movie and Evelyn listened in to the conversation between the two. Though there was something familiar about the second man next to the one Alex was playing as. The man's name was not mentioned yet the only one mentioned was the third man.

Kadar

The third man's name was Kadar and that name was so familiar that Evelyn tried to place it in her mind. She remembered hearing that name before. She once again turned to Malik when he heard the man in front of Alex speak and Evelyn learned that his name is Altair just like the killer that is on the loose. She watched as Alex guided the man towards the entrance of something. Evelyn looked up in the corner and saw that the year is 1191 A.D. Something is familiar about that year.

Malik had gone very pale at this point and Evelyn watched as the man Altair went up and killed a man. Malik began to mumble in Arabic and it was then that the voice became eerily familiar. It was starting to become clearer as the three men went to retrieve some sort of treasure. When they did and were attacked the man Altair was thrown from the room and the other two were attacked. She watched the events play out until Altair reached a castle of some sort.

The castle was very familiar somehow just like the banners with the symbol on them.

When they gotten closer was when it finally hit Evelyn.

Malik's Crystals!

She then raced from the room towards Malik's bags. Digging into them she pulled out the crystals and walked over towards the others.

"Eevee what?" Alex asked pausing.

"That building is the same as this!" she said holding up the crystal.

"Oh my it's beautiful," said Mahealani.

"Holy shit it looks exactly like that castle on the Helix!" Dave said

Sure enough Evelyn lifted the crystal to the outline of the castle.

They matched perfectly.

Then they watched as Altair began to explain his failure to his master when the man replied.

"_Where are Malik and Kadar?" _he asked.

**Malik!**

Slowly Evelyn turned towards her companion his face pale as a sheet and his eyes wide as his hand shook.

"_I still live at least!" _a now very familiar voice said.

Evelyn's blood had gone cold as the bloodied man walked up to them holding his arm. When he lifted his face and they could see under the hood. The shock that vibrated throughout the room was enough that they all turned to the now pale looking Malik who was shaking from head to toe. His face deathly pale and he was sweating profusely from all his core.

"Malik...that man with the bloodied arm," Kaleo said slowly.

Malik gulped, "I have a lot of things to say to you...that man...that man is _Me,_"

TBC

**Whew! Damn that took long enough! I was trying so hard to make this chapter work after all work sucks for me. I am now down to six people at my work place and normally when a night is good I can organize my ideas while I am working. However things are so hectic with the holidays and the crap going down at work that I am at a loss...**

**No it is not writers block it is just me trying to get my thoughts straight! So I figure I would work on this for a bit on my lunch break at work. So now I finally finished this part after watching all the AC-Unity cut scenes and walkthroughs (Since I can't afford a PS4) on youtube. I finally am able to get this chapter out. I hope it is satisfying enough for you to meet Evelyn's family finally. **

**And the cat is out of the bag folks that is all I have to say. So please remember to review and no bashings or flames please! Thank you and Mahalo!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Helix

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED SO THERE!**

**A/N: Now that the cat is out of the bag with the last chapter all I wanted to say is that things are moving forward. I apologize to those waiting on the next installment of the Black Eagle. I am still working on that one but this story is taking up most of my time. So hopefully I can get that one out soon. Also I am still waiting and begging for some sort of artwork from you folks so I don't have to draw my own. **

**Oh on the note I just realized that I made a mistake and that I will fix it immediately! Evelyn is supposed to have one more brother but Eddie never mentioned him in Chapter 12 but I brought it up in chapter's three and four I think if I remember correctly. So I will fix that now thanks!**

**Remember read and review but no bashings and flames please thank you**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 15: The Helix**

_no way... yeah  
you leave me in spite of our ways, suddenly  
im left without  
Thoughts of you inside my head, follow me home again  
id rather be with you instead, im alone again  
maybe its fate, that we fall, were off on our own again  
how can we know, were so wrong, we've been here so long...  
with the weapons of your world, i will fall  
take me someplace better where we all belong  
and i might fall forever, when im in your arms _

_3 Years Hallow - We Belong_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

_Malik gulped, "I have a lot of things to say to you...that man...that man is Me,"_

When he said that the entire house went into an uproar. Kaleo and the boys demanded answers while Evelyn held onto Malik's hand for support. The man was still shaking all the classic signs of pure terror in his wake.

"Eevee what is wrong with him?" asked Mahealani.

"He is going through some serious PTSD and from seeing that again it triggered his memories," Evelyn said.

Malik was mumbling in Arabic his mind had gone completely blank as she held him.

"Alex what is he saying?" Kaleo demanded as Saiyuri rushed to the kitchen to get something for Malik.

"He is saying sorry to his brother and how he should have stayed and fought them off. He is mumbling all sorts of things and half of them I can translate. Something about Solomon's Temple and the apple of Eden." Alex said.

Nohealani was wise enough to turn off the T.V. When Saiyuri came with a cup of steaming tea. She slowly brought it up to Malik's lips and made him drink. He nearly choked but she held his face firm with hers.

"You will drink it, it will help calm your nerves," she said.

Absentmindedly he drank more. Evelyn helped rub his back and when his eyes began to clear after being clouded in memories he began to apologize profusely.

"There is nothing to apologize for Malik after all such an event was surely dramatic." said Saiyuri as the Syrian calmed down.

"So now tell us who are you really?" asked Keoni as he looked down at Malik.

"What I told you is true and what you have seen is real. That is man on the screen is me I am from the year 1191 A.D. and somehow I ended up in the future." Malik replied.

"Ordinarily I would have called this bullshit and sent you to the nuthouse, but from what I am looking at on the T.V. screen before Nohealani turned it off...well all I can say is wow!" Max said.

"So you are an Arabian Knight," Vanessa said.

"Technically I am a Hashashin or Assassin not a knight," Malik replied feeling the effects of the tea start to sooth him.

"So shall we keep watching or shall we stop for Malik's sake?" Alex asked.

"We keep watching I want to see what happens afterwards," Kaleo replied before turning to Malik, "You know if it is too painful you can go in the other room," he said.

"No, I want to stay...I need to see this from Altair's point of view. For the longest time I have hated him for what has happened to my brother. But now as I am seeing it before me I can see that he truly did try to go back and he could not help us." Malik said finally settling down.

Alex turned back on the T.V. And once again played as Altair as he was punished and then sent on his mission. When they got to the part where he entered the Jerusalem bureau Malik recognized his Dai uniform. He was hideous to look at with his rat nest of a beard and his mismatched clothes.

Evelyn could not help but gasp.

"Man dude I am so glad I was able to help you put on some clothes," Dave said noticing that Malik was missing a shirt part of the time.

The argument between him and Altair was all too classic. Evelyn saw the relationship between the two and how she wanted to strangle Altair herself for his arrogance. When he left to do his information gathering and then returning to get Malik's approval. She finally understood why Malik was distant when they first met. The man was mocked because he could not take care of himself and no one helped him. From what the reading said Altair was worried for his friend but his arrogance and his pride refused to let him help. He moved away from Malik to perform his kill and then when he was done she watched as Malik screamed at him for his lack of caution.

The whole time he was reliving those memories Evelyn held his hand letting him know that she was there for him. Though it felt foolish she was not going to give up on him and let him suffer alone.

Then it came time for Altair to return to Jerusalem again after doing two more kills. When he returned he found the Bureau empty and from the looks of it no one bothered to open the gate for him. Having to open it himself he flew into the bureau. It looked as if no one was in here save a few other assassins who were busy having a good time. Altair demanded to know where Malik was and they replied with a shrug or 'Maybe he had given in to temptation and gone to the brothel to get laid,' they would say.

Altair as Evelyn saw ran out of the bureau to search for the lost Dai. He had searched for hours and eventually came back to tell the Novices to also search for Malik. They moaned and groaned and some whined but when Altair put them in their place they quickly scrambled out of the bureau to search for him.

When they returned hours later there was no signs of Malik and no one has seen the one armed man for nearly a few weeks. At this Evelyn could feel Malik's hand clench and tighten as she watched Altair enter the next room. It was Malik's bedroom from what Evelyn could tell. From looking at the room through the Helix they could tell that Malik could not clean even his room.

"Most of that stuff is not even mine," Malik said.

"Really? Then whose is it?" asked Keoni.

"It was the previous Rafig who had died some months before," Malik replied.

"Oh man that is just wrong!" Max said.

"I never slept in there most of the time. The man never took care of the bureau it became to disgusting to sleep there. I just go in there to change my bandages and leave." Malik replied.

When Alex walked around the room he saw the blood on the ground in the same pattern as Evelyn's house. There was even the same burn marks where Malik's body would have been. From the looks of the stuff knocked down someone had come in here and killed Malik or dragged his body somewhere. Altair was enraged and ran into the Novices and screamed at them till their heads bowed low. He then sent a bird to Al-Mualim the grandmaster telling him of what had happened to Malik.

It was not till two days later that he had received the bird by his master. Altair has been ordered to kill his target and report back to Masyaf with his findings on the Jerusalem Bureau.

Evelyn and Malik watched as Altair had reported Malik's disappearance to his master and the master seemed deep in thought. Thinking it was the work of a traitor he sent Altair to finish his mission but at the same time try to flush out the traitor. So kill after kill he gotten rid of the Templars on his masters list and when finally it came to Robert De Sabe the master of them all.

That is when he found out about his so called set up. A woman took Robert's place and she was the one who told Altair of the Grandmaster's plan. Riding for Arsuf where King Richard resided.

"Wait King Richard your buddy got to meet King Richard the Lionheart?" Dave said.

"Shut up Dave we are trying to watch Alex here," said La'akea.

They watched the whole event take place with Altair barely defeating Robert and when he found out about his master's betrayal he raced back to Masyaf. Only then that he found out the extent of his master's true intentions.

Driven mad by the Apple of Eden Altair was forced to flee Masyaf. He had tried to fight his way to his master only to find himself surrounded by drones. Taking a leap of faith off the cliff the Assassin nearly drowned trying to get away. If it wasn't for the fact that the rope that tied the fishing lines was still out then he would have died. Altair had pulled himself to shore and then raced away from Masyaf and the madness that resided there.

Evelyn saw Malik's face was blank as he watched his friend hide amongst the rocks waiting for his chance to strike.

Climbing back up the cliff later that night Altair managed to find his master in his bed chambers. There was no way that the guards would be able to defend their master if Altair came from the window. So in he came and his blade digging deep into the flesh of Al-Mualim. With his master dying and confessing his sins Altair was left alone in the room.

They watched what had happened to Altair afterwards how he had lived on the run for the rest of his life. Even with a wife and kids he was a wanted man and Malik watched as he fell from grace.

"_Ibn il sharmoota__!" _Malik cursed.

Evelyn gave his hand a squeeze to let him know it was alright. When the Helix session ended they were all at a loss.

Afterwards Malik had explained to them what had happened leading up to the point where he ended up in Evelyn's kitchen. His findings on Abstergo and his listening in to Barry's conversation, and lastly what he believes to be a fluke.

"So you think Altair does not exist in our time?" asked Kaleo.

"No, I think they do not know that it was me who came to the future not Altair. If he is still in the Helix then that means they do not know that I am the one that has been transported to the future instead of Altair. Thankfully the blood on the walls there has been a good cover to think that someone has broken into the bureau. So it would be a good chance that who ever brought me here still thinks that I had been kidnapped or worse killed by some drunkard off the streets. After all I was not my best as you saw," Malik replied.

"How can we help then to get you back home," Kaleo asked.

"I do not know, all I know is that this Helix somehow manages to connect one to the past. And by going into the past one can see how one lives. It is sort of a time travel device capable to seeing things that should have been if left alone. I however am proof that someone has altered time itself," Malik said.

"And because you are not there your friend or buddy or however you want to call him goes into exile with something he has stolen from your Brotherhood. This Apple he has stolen it and is now according to this wondering the desert with his family. Somehow someone screwed things up there and something was supposed to happen. Malik is pretty sure he was supposed to be there but he isn't," said Alex.

"How perceptive of you I just wish I could have been there to help Altair. Maybe I would have forgotten about this whole madness and maybe, just maybe forgive him for killing my brother and getting my arm cut off," Malik said.

Evelyn felt sorry for him as he got up from the couch releasing her hand and started to walk away. She could see him struggling to hide his emotions from those around him. She slowly gotten up from her place on the couch and went out to check on him.

The rest of the family decided to call it a day and left the system plugged into the T.V. Kaleo and Max thought it would do them some good to help Malik set up his bed. Pulling the couch apart to change it into a bed. Saiyuri brought out the blankets for Malik. Evelyn watched from outside before turning her head towards the Syrian. He stood there looking at the moon which is a black disk in the sky. How he knew it was there was beyond her. But she knew he knew it was there. Then like the wind he vanished!

Evelyn had to shake her head like she was seeing things as she raced around the corner to find him.

"Malik?" she asked.

Only the shuffle on the roof told her all she needed to know.

Looking up she spotted him on the roof laying down on its tiles and looking at the stars. Evelyn went into the house to find a window that would let her out. Using her bedroom window she forced herself out onto the roof. There she spotted Malik laying there and looking at the stars.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Malik replied.

"When you disappeared I'd figure you'd find your way onto the roof. It is the only place you can get privacy around here," Evelyn said as she sat down next to him.

"Yes it is," Malik replied.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked worried.

"I don't know, the whole thing really! The whole viewing myself from Altair's point of view. It is unsettling to say the least. And to watch my brother die again...I thought...I thought I had gotten over that but I was wrong," Malik said.

"I know it is hard...when I saw David for the first time when we were in the hospital. I thought I had it bad. But to see him like that with his amputation first thing well...It was unsettling to say the least. Worst of all Barry was the cause of it that is how I ended up in the hospital." Evelyn admitted.

"You were there? With him?" Malik asked sitting up from where he was lying down.

"Yeah, we were on our way back to Kona from Hilo. I was angry at Barry for drinking way there. But the asshole refuses to let me drive and hid the keys from me. Every attempt I made to get a cab to at least take me home ended up with him getting angry. So I just let it be for now. When we reached Kona we just gotten into town when Barry ran a red light. All I remember next was him hitting the passenger van full force and ramming the occupants into the tree," at this Evelyn began to sniff as tears began to form in her eyes.

"When I came to the ambulance was there taking me to the hospital. They said that the family in the van was hit. The wife was pregnant and lost her child and they don't know if the boy would make it. The husband suffered fractured bones and that was all I could think about. When we got there they had to put me in a sling and I stayed there for a couple of weeks. Because there was no room in the ICU the boy was put with me. I saw the bandages to his stump and I cried for days looking at him. He gave me this look at why I am crying and I could not hide the truth so I told him. I told him it was my fault that his little brother or sister was never born and I should have pushed harder to take the keys from Barry." at this Evelyn cried.

Malik then pulled her to him and held her close while she cried, "Dave forgave me and told me that it was not my fault I've tried my best, but to me it was never enough. Even years later it still is never enough," Evelyn was whispering the last part.

Feeling tears in his eyes as well Malik had to make a confession, "For a while now I thought...I thought it was Altair's fault that Kadar died. All this time the fault was also mine. I should have not been so careless with our mission. I keep forgetting that my little brother...he was an Assassin too! He...he had suspicions as to why two master assassins would have a novice like him accompany them. I should have...I should have investigated why the master wanted him to accompany me and Altair when we both could have done it ourselves! There are many things I regret now and wish I could have changed time. Now looking at the Helix and watching Altair suffer for so long because of me...I wish more then ever to go home to my time and fix what was not supposed to happen," Malik said.

"It is never enough isn't it?" Evelyn said.

"No, it is not and never would be." Malik replied.

"How do you deal with it so well?" Evelyn asked.

"I am an assassin my creed helps to guide me in dealing with the pain of taking a life. But it all comes back in dreams just none hit as hard as those of my brother's death," Malik replied.

"What about your master's betrayal?" Evelyn said.

"That part hit me just as hard as Kadar's death. For all these years my master has been like a father figure to all the brothers in our brotherhood. He was a man we could go to for advice and wisdom. Now I know the true meaning of the Creed and what it stood for when we watched those images on the Helix." Malik replied.

"What is your creed? You keep mentioning it but never say it out loud to anyone is it that secret?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I guess it would not hurt to tell you. The Creed is this, '__Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq___ bale kouloun moumkine__'_ the best translation would be 'Nothing is Absolute, Everything is allowed' but it is easier to say 'Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted'. Only now do I understand the meaning of those words," Malik said.

"Really your master made that up only to backfire in his face?" Evelyn said.

"No, the Creed has been there long before my master ran the brotherhood. It was taught at the early age and its meaning interpreted many times over. Some use is as an excuse to do whatever they like such as Altair. Forgetting that the three tenants are there to guide us to understand the creed better," Malik replies.

"I see I wish I had something to help me," Evelyn said.

"Trust in Allah or God if you will he has helped me so far. The Creed can only help so much my faith in a higher power helps with the rest," Malik replied.

"Are you trying to convert me to Islam?" Evelyn asked.

"No, do you see me preaching? No, I am just suggesting to try praying to your own deity or deities they might not answer but at least it is a better comfort then wallowing in pity," Malik said.

"Says the assassin," Evelyn joked glad for a change in subject.

Leaning more into Malik's shoulder Evelyn had to ask, "So are you going to celebrate Halloween with us?"

"I do not know, I was thinking of it and I have a few ideas in my head," Malik said.

"Such as?" Evelyn pried happy to get away from the hurtful subjects.

"Not telling," Malik replied.

"You're no fun," Evelyn teased.

"Not telling," Malik replied and this time she could see in the faint lights that he was giving a small smile.

"You know you are really handsome when you smile, you should do it more often," she said.

"When I have something to smile about," Malik replied

"Malik?"

"Yes Evelyn?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

Malik nearly fell off the roof when she asked that and she started laughing, "Not that way you dolt!" she said.

"Then what do you mean? You don't ask a man that you want to sleep with him without him thinking about sex?" Malik replied feeling flustered.

"No, I meant like that first night...I just don't want to sleep alone tonight not after what happened," Evelyn replied.

"Me, too," Malik said.

The rest of the time on the roof was spent in silence. Both enjoying each others company till at last the cold night air signaled it was time to turn in. Getting to their feet Malik decided to follow Evelyn into her window of her bedroom. Closing it behind them and putting back on the screen they were greeted by Makani who rubbed his body against Malik's leg.

Malik bent over to scratch behind his ears and the cat purred his content. Walking in he saw Evelyn grab her sleeping clothes and ushered him out the door. When he gotten to the ground level he was so silent that no one noticed him. It was with luck that the bed was ready for him and Sammy was sleeping on the edge of the couch. The bird opened one eye to greet him and then closed it again. The clock on the wall said 12:30am meaning it was well past midnight.

Evelyn joined him right afterwards climbing into the bed with him. She turned away from him so that way he would not see the blush on her face. She could feel him turning away from her too and put his head on the pillow.

"Good night Evelyn," he said.

"Hey Malik," Evelyn whispered.

"Yes?" Malik asked.

"Can you teach me Arabic?" she asked.

"Why bring this up?" Malik asked.

"I...I am just curious since you learned English so it would be fair if...?" Evelyn was hesitant.

"If I teach you Arabic...ok let me think about it...good night..._Habibi," _With that she could hear him still his breathing and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Malik, _Ashiteru_," and Evelyn also fell into bliss.

THE NEXT MORNING

**Click! Click! Click!**

The sound of something clicking and snapping finally opened Evelyn's eyes. When she did she instantly regretted it. There in front of her was her two sisters taking snap shots of both her and Malik sleeping together on the same bed. There was a lot of giggling and high fives and whispers going on. So much that Evelyn could not help but glare. Sammy was already gone out for the day and Makani was sleeping peacefully between the two. The cat only batted an ear and flicked his tail not moving.

"What the hell?" Evelyn said getting up.

Her two sisters held up their phone for Evelyn to glare at them. She was not a happy camper at the moment.

"You know if you two wanted to do anything you could have done it in your room Eevee!" Vanessa said.

That ended with Evelyn throwing a pillow at the two girls. Malik was already up smirking at the antics of Evelyn as she started to chase her sisters around. The air in the house was full of energy as he slowly gotten up as well. Using this time to fold the bed back and cleaning up the blankets Malik had walked into the bathroom to relieve himself.

When he emerged Evelyn was back in the house but her sisters were no where to be found. David was there as well talking to Saiyuri when Malik came over.

"Hey Malik there you are! So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Dave asked.

"What are you going to be?" Malik asked.

"I was thinking of being Sesshoumaru this year. I told Eevee that I was going to be the Prince of Persia but I lied. I did not want her to know what I had planned this year. So what are you going to be since I've heard that you wanted to celebrate it with us?" Dave asked.

"I am going to be myself this year I was thinking of wearing the robes I had on the night I came into Evelyn's kitchen. Though she told me she burned them I still remember what they look like. From what I understand her sisters Nohealani and Mahealani are expert seamstresses so I will ask for their help to make the robes. Evelyn on the other hand I am trying to convince her to make the accessories." Malik replied.

"Really? I would love to see you in your robes," Dave said.

Speaking of said sisters.

Mahealani and Nohealani came walking into the kitchen to help their mother. Malik had gone to get some paper to draw with and was busy drawing. Dave watched as he put the design he wanted done before walking up to the two girls.

"Um excuse me?" Malik said.

"Yes...oh hi Malik isn't it?" Nohealani said. She was wearing her P.J.'s still and she was still supporting a messy bun.

"Yes, can you look these over and see what you can do about them...they are for my Halloween costume," Malik said.

Taking the drawing Nohealani's eyes lit up when she saw the design, "Middle Eastern? Wow you really are going to show off aren't you?" she said.

"Well it was the same clothes I wore when Evelyn found me in her kitchen," Malik said.

"Well we can definitely make this, it should be no problem. The embroidery will be simple enough though the accessories will have to fall to our dear old sister. She is better at metalworking and leather," Nohealani said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Malik said.

"Hey any love interest of Eevee's is enough for us to help out with. After all she is our eldest sister and we want her to be as happy as can be." Mahealani said from behind Malik.

Malik wisely chose not to say anything as he nodded his thanks once again before walking out.

Evelyn at this time had emerged from the bathroom herself ready for the day. She was met by her sisters giggles and finally Nohealani walked up to Evelyn.

"Hey sis can you help us?" she said.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik stood once again in front of the television set waiting to see Helix again. This time he had the visor on as he explored Altair's memories. The sensations he felt while using it were incredible. The history of his best friend like an open book right here for him to read.

He had watched everything that Altair had seen in his life. He could feel every sensation and hear every thought that went through his friends head. This time Malik decided not to let his own feelings cloud his judgment. He wanted to know for himself what Altair was thinking. Watching the video he took care to take heed of the events of Solomon's temple and when he disappeared from his own time.

He could feel Altair's anguish at what he had done to both Malik and Kadar. The helplessness of being unable to save his only two best friends and the feeling of hopelessness at not being able to find another entrance into the temple to help. He sat there watching and listening to the heartache of Altair as he gave in to despair and reluctantly left for Masyaf and their master.

He then skipped to the part where Altair walked in on him at the Bureau. How he felt ashamed for what he had done to his friend and the grief that they will never be friends again. Malik felt him self nearly cry at how sorry Altair was for what happened to Malik. Even in sleep his former best friend could not find comfort to settle his mistakes.

Then came the betrayal of Al-Mualim it was something that caught even Malik off guard. Things like this would have been really hard to deal with especially how their master was playing the order the entire time. Malik just could not believe things like this happened. All this time Al-Mualim a Templar. Something does not add up it was not till he saw Altair try to stop their master and eventually kill him that something does not make sense.

Malik replayed that part again and again and then finally he figured it out.

There was no sensation coming from the part of the betrayal!

Throughout the entire session in the Helix he could feel the emotions of the person you are portraying. You can control a person's movements throughout the city but not his current events. Such as conversations or assassinations. However in this case the final part with Al-Mualim there was no sensation at all! No feeling no full input there is something there but other then that there is no full sensation of emotion. There is this feeling of purpose but not the feeling of anger or anticipation like he normally felt with Altair's betrayal.

Feeling curious to see if there are others like this Malik tried another session with a different person. This one a man from North America. This man surprised Malik as he was a pirate from the 18th century. He had done his life and he felt the same thing! Certain sessions in the Helix there was a lack of full emotion. It was as if someone had placed false memories in the place of something that they would normally see. The person in the end was feeling sorry for himself and left for England when he was at a ruin. But still certain sessions were left blank.

He tried another one and another and still the same results.

"Malik what are you doing?" Evelyn asked when she finally came to see what the Syrian was up to.

"I was just curious and went to use the Helix to see if I could watch Altair's life again. Then after watching it again something didn't add up so I watched it for the third time when it finally hit me." Malik said and played the Helix yet again.

"Ok you know how you normally would feel the sensation if you are the person using the interface right?" Malik asked.

"Yes, you feel the person's memories and emotions like they were your own," Evelyn replied.

"Well I went through several different memories and they are not the same. It is as if certain parts were replaced and the sensations that came from there were false," Malik said.

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked.

"Positive they are not the same," Malik replied and showed her.

When Evelyn watched the videos and then another session she had her eyes bug out of her, "Holy shit you are right," she said.

"Who's right?" asked Alex walking in on them.

"Some of these memories are false and they are supposed to come from our ancestors!" Evelyn replied showing Alex the memories.

"Yeah I've heard something about this. They said that some of the sequences are not complete and that they had to put false memories in there to satisfy the crowds. People can be inpatient at times," said Alex.

"Something does not add up though," Malik said and replayed the scene where Altair killed Al-Mualim.

"Altair climbs to the window and strikes Al-Mualim from behind. When I know that Al-Mualim is a master Assassin and that he would know instantly when someone tries to kill him. It is too easy! Plus the sensation that you would feel before Altair kills is not there. There is no anguish or anger just...nothing!" Malik replied.

"That is something new so any other sequences like that?" Alex replied.

"Yes several that I have looked up and one thing they have in common is that these sequences are missing parts of memories even though the genes are there. So that means either the machine is faulty or that someone manipulated the memories to make it look like they are genuine," Malik said.

Alex was deep in thought about it but it was cut off when there was a horn outside.

"That must be Kaipo he is here to get the statement from me and the photos. He is a licensed contractor so he can help fix Eevee's house," said Alex.

"Cool I'll talk to him," Evelyn said as she went out to greet her other brother.

Kaipo was not as thick looking as Keoni or Max. In fact he was built a bit leaner then Alex but still he had the same amount of muscle from working construction. Evelyn gave her brother a hug and then when he came into the house he was the first to walk up to Malik.

"So you are the so called 'Arabian Knight' that Aiko and Vanessa kept going on about," Kaipo said as he shook hands with Malik.

"I am actually Syrian but I will deal with Arabian Knight," Malik said in jest.

Kaipo unlike Max and Keoni seemed to like Malik from the start and as Evelyn told him about the damages to her house Kaipo only frowned.

"Well I can tell you that the fucker is nothing more then a little pussy if he thinks he can get away with this," Kaipo said.

"Hey don't worry about it we can fix it up right?" said Evelyn.

"Oh it would be no problem since you did most of the remodeling yourself. The windows will be no problem the kitchen and the rest though that will take sometime but we can have that fixed pretty quick," Kaipo said.

"Thanks bro you don't know how much this means to me," Evelyn said hugging him.

"Hey no problem I can start tomorrow if you like me and the boys just have to get a few things. Then I will take one last look at your house and we can get started while you are working." Kaipo replied.

They spent sometime catching up while Alex and Malik went into town. Saiyuri wanted them to pick up some things from the store. As they drove down towards town Malik had something on his mind.

"Um Alex?" he asked.

"Yes," Alex said as they pulled up to Safeway.

"Um, your sisters mentioned dating is that how you court women here?" Malik asked.

"Yeah why? Are they teasing you again?" Alex said as he grabbed a cart.

"Yeah, I mean well...I hate to admit anything to anyone but...well?" Malik was nervous he had never done this before and it bothered him greatly.

"You are asking for permission to date my sister is that it?" Alex said with a knowing smile on his face.

"No, no I am just curious because some of the customs here are way over my head, and I was just curious as to why they are so insistent on it?" Malik said.

Alex continued his smile as he explained dating and courting here in the 21st century. Malik was just confused till he finally understood what was needed.

"Ok so to court a woman here I have to take her out on this date?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, let her get to know you better and then she decides if she should continue or call it quits after the first date. Usually a guy who asks a girl out has to show that he is interested in her as a person and not as a woman to bed. Most guys just date a girl to get into her pants and call that a relationship. I should know I had a few of those in my day. I learned later though that females tend to test a male out to see if he is willing to accept her as who she is and not for how good she is in bed," Alex replied.

"I see and do some women do the same thing?" Malik asked.

"Yeah some women do the same thing just do it once to relieve an urge and then just leave the guy hanging. Most often or not with the bill to the hotel they rented together," Alex said.

"So it works both ways?" Malik asked.

"Yeah it can but I have not done that in a while. When you meet the woman that you want to be with things change between you two," Alex said.

"Do you have a woman in mind?" Malik asked.

"Yeah I do but she is in Hilo though. I have been married for about a two years now to her. Her name is Anna and she is from O'ahu that is another island," Alex said as he proceeded to show Malik a picture of his wife.

When Malik looked at the picture what he saw was a woman who is a little on the hefty side. She was not overly fat like some women are, but just right in the right areas making her look a bit softer and just thin enough that you can clearly see that she is healthy. She has a bright smile on her face along with Alex in the background with two children playing.

"Are the children yours?" Malik asked.

"Oh my boys? Yeah they are twins their names are Kahiau and Keahi both of them are a handful." Alex said.

"It must be hard to leave them to come here," Malik said.

"Nah Anna understands that family comes first and when I heard that Eevee was in trouble I came here as fast as I could. Now I know that she has a man to look after her," Alex said.

"Don't tell me that you agree with your sisters?" Malik said as he reached over to grab the milk.

"Why not? I approve and besides I think my father agrees too as greedy as he is. I already told him that you have no money other then the crap wages the government gives you for your welfare. The only reason why he likes you more now is that he believes that you have some dangerous friends out there who can protect his daughter. And by protect his daughter he means protect his family. Now what he does not understand is that after seeing you in the Helix he believes that your descendants will somehow know of us and protect us. Now I believe that is a pile of bullshit when I see it. I mean how can someone from the 12th century remember something that happened in the 21st?" Alex said.

"Well there are documents in Masyaf that date back as far as 300 years before the birth of Jesus Christ if that is what you are asking. Assassins keep records of many things Alex including those of previous assassin works. If there is any way that I could have recorded that message for my descendants then it would have been sent already," Malik replied.

"Well I am just warning you that my dad means well but he will expect money someway or another." Alex said as they got the last of their groceries.

"He can't expect much from me after all I am living off of government pensives not my own earnings. And from what I see with this arm I can't do much," Malik said.

"Well you can be there for Evelyn that is all that matters to me and the guys," Alex replies.

"You really want to see Evelyn with someone else don't you?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I mean after what had happened with Barry. Eevee deserves to be happy and when she looks at you...well lets just say I saw that spark return whenever she is around you," Alex said.

Malik looked down his eyes lost in thought.

"But she knows what I am and yet she still feels that way," Malik said.

"My question is do you love her?" Alex said as he paid for the food.

"What kind of question is that?" Malik said.

"My question is a simple one. Are you in love with my sister?" Alex asked.

Malik looked away from him towards the treeline his mind lost in thought and deeply troubled. What was Evelyn to him? He had never let himself ponder on his feelings before. Sure he feels attracted to her in every way but to feel love? Sure he had lusted before but he knew that his feelings for Evelyn was not lust nor obsession. He had felt those before.

Was it love?

He had felt a strong connection there a pull in both reality and in dreams. Her song, her voice, her eyes they allure him in some way. The Helix only solidified it somehow by showing her the truth of his words. Looking down at his calloused hand the hand that spilled the blood of many men. How could this hand that has taken so many lives be able to love someone. Malik was not sure himself on these feelings.

"Hey Earth to Malik? Are you alright? Look I didn't mean to upset you if that question bothers you so much you should not dwell on it," Alex said pulling him from his thoughts.

Feeling reality come back Malik turned to him, "I have a lot to think about...what you said about Evelyn...well these thoughts confuse me," Malik said as he and Alex headed back towards the car.

When they got in after putting the food in the trunk they began their drive home.

"Hey man sorry about what I said it must have come as a shock to you when I said it," Alex said.

"No, no it is alright it is just something new to think about that is all. I...many things confuse me about this place and to see that we have the freedom to choose whom we want to be with is something that still both terrifying and exciting at the same time. In my time the Grandmaster chooses whom we are to marry. The reason being is he wants the strongest sons available to become the next assassins. We allow others to choose at the cost of our own freedom. We are under the whim of our master and now I understand why," Malik said.

"I guess seeing your master betray you like that is kind of a shocker isn't it?" Alex said as they came to the stop light before making the right.

"Yes, all these years I had been blinded by my loyalty to my master. A loyalty I would have gladly died for. But now? Now all I want is answers and he is long dead so I can't get anything from him. As for me? For the first time in my life I feel free to do with my life as I please. Allah has given me this freedom and I cherish it every step of every day. Evelyn has given me more then just my freedom. She has given me back my life to choose as I will." Malik replied.

"Well, What do you choose? And what do you feel about everything?" Alex asked as he drove through traffic. It was going slow seeing as it was a Sunday and people are in a rush to get to church or get out of church.

"I feel...I don't know lifted somehow. Like I was a bird trapped in a cage for so long and when given the chance to fly again I took off without hesitation. But one thing confuses me though," Malik said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Whenever I am with her I feel drawn to her somehow...like I can't take my eyes off of her. The things she does causes this feeling as if my heart has stopped or my stomach to suddenly seize. It is if I want to stay with her always and comfort her when she is hurt. Or when Barry comes into her life all I want to do is...well I want to draw my blade and plunge it into his throat just to make her happy. It is as if I would do anything for her even die for her. Whenever I see that smile on her face I feel as if the world has suddenly halted and I don't know why?" Malik said.

"Well I guess that answers my question for that earlier statement," Alex said as they passed a church and sped up in traffic.

"What question?" Malik asked.

"The question is that 'Are you in love with my sister?' and from your statement that answer is yes. You are in love with my sister." Alex said.

Now it was Malik's turn to look surprised, "Is that what this feeling is? Love? The need to be with her always? If it is then...I don't want to let it go for it is a good feeling," Malik said.

And for the first time in a long time he actually smiled a soft smile at the thought that he, Malik Al-Sayf a master Assassin and Dai of the 12th century Jerusalem has finally admitted to himself that he has fallen in love.

And he has fallen hard.

**Damn! That took long enough and I apologize for the wait I had to write the next installment of 'The Black Eagle' and had to juggle between this story and that one. This one taking up more preference then the other. So now are you folks satisfied now that Malik finally admits that he is in love with Evelyn? Well I hope you do since after all that whole Helix thing kind of kicked my ass. At least I have AC-ROGUE to help me out here with that statement. Playing the game helps when I needed to do some thinking for the Helix part of this story. The altering time thing? Well what do you think of that? I came up with that one on the fly. **

**Things are really starting to get interesting with this story and your input really helps especially you Sassiersphinx81 who was a big help with doing this. Anyways check out her stories as well such as 'Heaven only Knows' 'Eden's Twilight,' 'Unconventional Alliance' and 'Days of Future Past' and to Sybele for that awesome review last chapter you are the bomb man! **

**So anyways remember review and no Flames and Bashings please! If you don't like then don't read mahalo! **


	17. Chapter 16: Letting Go

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT!**

**A/n: Man thank you again for your awesome review Sybele that means alot to me. Now I know alot of you are probably wondering if Altair is actually in the year 2014 but the answer is a simple one...no he is not. I mean if he really was in the year 2014 would he be in the Helix? No he would not just like how Malik is not in the Helix after Altair's first visit to the Bureau. **

**So as you can figure out Halloween is just around the corner for the characters in the story and frankly I am itching to write that chapter...but I have to be patient there are still stuff to be done before then so patience my friends. Now many of you have been asking me for a kiss scene well my answer to you is. **

**YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT! Hehehehehehe all that stuff will come out later so there is no rush on my part and I love to torment you people about it! **

**So without further a due on with this exciting new chapter of BROKEN WINGS**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 16: Letting go**

_Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm_

_Stronger, than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I, I'm stronger_

_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm_

_Stronger, than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I, I'm stronger_

_Britney Spears - Stronger_

Evelyn stared at the forge.

She could see herself working it like she used to do back in the old days.

Her sister Mahealani had asked her to help fill an order because she knew that Evelyn had more of an artistic touch when it came to forging weapons.

Not that Evelyn minded it is just that it was such a shocker!

Normally the twins would ask her father Kaleo if he could forge any accessories or weapons. But this time they came to her because Evelyn had a special touch to her craft.

They wanted something that had a bit more elegance then the usual stuff.

That is something that Kaleo could not forge. He can forge all the weapons he could want but Evelyn had taken it a step further and added some artistic feel to those age old weapons. Looking at the copy of the sketch she could tell it was for Malik.

The style of sword was all too distinguished along with the design for the leather belt and the knives.

How was she going to do this?

Her hands were shaking when she looked at that familiar hammer and anvil. The one she and her father used to forge some old European swords for a collector in England years ago.

_FLASHBACK MAKEKAU HOME YEAR 2000_

"_Daddy what are we going to make?" an eleven year old Evelyn Makekau said to her father. _

"'_We?' you mean 'Me' my little blacksmith. I am going to be making a medieval sword for a man in England." Kaleo Makekau said to his daughter. _

"_Why daddy?" Evelyn said. _

"_Because the man is paying your daddy good money to forge it for him," Kaleo said. _

"_So you are going to make a sword for a England man?" Evelyn said. _

"_You mean Englishman Eevee you are eleven years old you should know that by now," Kaleo said. _

"_I know dad but I like hearing it. So what kind of sword is he asking for?" Evelyn asked. _

"_A sword for a knight Templar. He is asking for one forged for his collection," Kaleo replied. _

"_But why can't he ask someone in England to do it?" Evelyn asked curious. _

"_Because he wants it done the old style, and not many people in England can do that anymore," Kaleo replied. _

"_Oh," Evelyn said. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was years ago and she smiled at that memory. Her father had forged a beautiful Templar sword for the man to put in his collection for his home in Wales. That much she knows about since the man has added pictures of the knight in his armor. He had the armor since it was passed down from generation to generation, but the sword has long since degraded. So Evelyn's father had forged a new one using the old European methods to do it.

Sadly she looked at the design and could not figure out how to start!

Those memories of Barry when he came to her shop the day she was raped were still fresh in her mind.

Just remembering that day and everything that happened then was too painful to her. Tears began to cress her eyes as she tried to hold them back. She was on the verge of tears when she saw something that would make her change her decision of not doing it.

It was the symbol on Malik's sword.

There drawn with much detail on the handle of the sword near where the hand guard and the blade meet was the same symbol she had seen on Malik's crystal. In fact she has seen it on the Helix too.

_Is that the symbol of the Assassins?_ She asked herself.

Then she remembered Malik's words,

_The Creed is this, __**'**___**Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq**___** bale kouloun moumkine**__**' **__the best translation would be __**'Nothing is Absolute, Everything is allowed' **__but it is easier to say __**'Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted'**__. Only now do I understand the meaning of those words," _

"Nothing is true, Nothing is absolute," Evelyn said to herself the first lines of what Malik said hitting home.

Evelyn looked at the images of the sword and knives that was asked to be forged for him. They had the heads of eagles for the handle. The symbol for the assassin's on the blade but from the looks of it even if one were to mainly use it for defense it would not be able to defend well. Meaning the blade was built more for piercing then parry and defending and less on the hack and slash part. The knives at least look to be of use that much Evelyn can tell but the third one the wrist blade. Something is not right about that one.

She studied the sketch and had to think about it for a second. Then she remembered something and rushed into the house to the T.V. As luck would have it the Helix was still there. Turning it on she went to the one with Malik in it. After going through the beginning she had to pause it for a bit and looked down at Malik's hand. There was the same structure as in the sketch.

Looking at it Evelyn could clearly see that Malik was missing a finger on his left hand. Looking closely she saw that his hand where the blade would come out was indeed missing a ring finger.

_He wants me to recreate that?_ Evelyn thought and looked down at the drawing.

She then thought about it again and took out a piece of paper and began to draw out the structure of the blade. Then adding a few minor adjustments seemed satisfied with her results. Thought she is not a bad artist she was not as good as Malik. But it was satisfying enough that she has the adjustments she needs.

Then taking what she needs she headed back towards the forge after turning off the Helix device and the T.V. Walking back towards the structure she then was greeted by the sight of her father cleaning up the shop.

"Dad what is going on?" Evelyn said.

"Oh nothing I had just gotten some new iron sand from Japan of masa quality so I was going to start up the old Tatara again and try to make some Tomahagane." her Kaleo said and Evelyn's eyes lit up.

Tomahagane is the Japanese word for steel chips. To make it one has to obtain sand that is high in iron. Then they make an oven out of clay and heat the clay till it dries. Evelyn's father had made such an oven but had changed it in a way to be reusable. So that way if he has to use it again he can. This oven is built similarly to the Japanese counter part but with a door at the end made of clay and metal. Evelyn's father began to fire up the oven and watch as it heat up.

"Are you going to be up all night again dad?" Evelyn asked.

"Wanna help?" Kaleo asked.

"Ok sure I have some stuff I have to do anyways so why not," Evelyn said

She helped her father get things ready to forge the steel and prepare it for the first step into making weapons. By cleaning up the oven or the _tatara_ Evelyn and her father began to make preparations for the creation of the famous Tamahagane.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ok we convinced our sister to help us so it is only a matter of time before she can make what you want," said Nohealani.

Malik was currently with the twins going over the fabric for his Halloween costume. The twins had to take measurements so both he and Dave was standing in their shop getting measurements done.

There were many types of fabrics and clothes all set out for people to buy. Nohealani and Mahealani had made a successful business creating cosplay costumes and all sorts of fashions for people all around.

"So Maheealanee oh sorry I can't get your name right," Malik said.

"It's _Ma-hey-yah lah-nee_ but Mahea for short," Mahealani replied.

"My apologies, but I wanted to ask you something?" Malik said while Nohealani was writing down the measurements of his arm and wrist.

"Yes?" Mahea replied.

"If your father makes all this money from forging weapons why don't you have a more lavish home?" Malik asked.

The sisters both stopped and looked at the Syrian with curiosity, "What makes you say that?" asked Nohealani.

"Well I was wondering since your father has obviously makes a bit of money forging weapons," Malik said.

"Why we don't have the money to anything more fancy then the home we got?" Nohealani said.

"Yes," Malik replied.

"Well to tell you the truth there is not a whole lot of people who really look into asking dad to make things for them. A lot of them go to the more modern sword makers because they can make the blades faster and it is cheaper. So there is not a whole lot of work for dad out there. And those that do ask him to forge something for them pay good money but dad often times or not spend it on retarded stuff...like that T.V. out in the living room. We don't really need that thing but he wants it just because." Mahealani said.

"Take a look at David's family both is parents work at Kukio which is like a rich man's resort. But his father also runs the gym in town for those of us who can't afford a real gym. But the difference is, is that his family tends to use their money more humbly by saving up for David's college fund. But our father, humph! Instead of saving up he would rather spend it. I mean he is our father and we love him to death just like he loves us, but we just wish he would stop spending all his money on stupid crap! Hell mother can be the same way as well. Why do you think grandpa gave the money to us instead of to them? Greed does that to people they may not look like it, but that is the way it works," Nohealani said.

"Ah I see, I have experienced it myself with my fellows. Take my brother for example," now at this Malik tried his best not to seize right there. He swallowed thinking of the good things that his brother once was when he was still alive.

"My brother Kadar had an obsession with jewels. I don't know why I would figure that they were for a woman since jewels are more of a woman's thing. But he insisted on getting the brightest and most beautiful jewels. Now Assassins don't make wages on their own. What they have came from the brotherhood. The money we earn for our assassinations and our legitimate businesses and bureaus helps to keep us well funded. The master was the one who controls the money and where it goes, but there are some brothers who took to thievery such as Kadar. A bunch of times I had to hit him for even attempting to steal from an innocent bystander just so he can have the jewel in the jewelry stand. Sometimes I had to wonder about him," Malik said.

"Speaking of jewels...what is going on between you and Eevee?" Mahealani asked.

"Your brother Alex already confronted me about this already," Malik said.

"Ok but we want to know for ourselves what is going on because every time we look at you two. You are always giving each other 'The look,'" Nohealani said.

"The look?" Malik said clearly confused.

"You know when two people are attracted to each other they have this misty eyed look to them. It is like they can't take their gaze away from each other. They are so in love with each other, but they are scared to admit it to each other at the same time," Nohealani replied.

"Um alright ok..." Malik started.

"Girls leave the poor guy alone! Can't you see you are making him very uncomfortable!" Dave interrupted from where he was at.

Both twins looked at him for a second before laughing, "Alright, alright Dave we get the picture leave the man alone. We were just teasing him," Nohealani said as she finished with her measurements.

"Alright so you said the outer robe is black right?" asked Mahealani.

"Yes and the inner robe, the tunic and basically everything but the sash and pants is white. The pants is a dark grey, the sash is red, and the boots is dark brown leather," Malik said.

"Ok since it is Middle Eastern style we are going to see if we can get the materials needed for this. You just give us two weeks and we should have it the day before Halloween how does that sound," Mahealani said.

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," Malik said.

"Hey anything for Eevee's friends," Nohealani said.

SOMETIME LATER

"Has anyone seen Evelyn?" Malik asked

"Last I've checked she was helping dad with the Tatara," said La'akea from the living room.

He and Dave had just returned from Mahealani and Nohealani's shop. Malik's robes were easy enough to deal with it. It was Dave that took forever since the boy could not stop squirming. Malik was just glad to see that he and Evelyn's home will soon be repaired and he can return to this quiet place. He can see why Evelyn wanted to leave. There is just so much noise! All this activity going on and no privacy whatsoever! He felt like such a novice again. In the Novice dorms the boys had no privacy since they have to share with with at least twenty other boys of various ages. Some of them as young as five and some as old as twenty not yet earning their Master Assassin rank yet.

Only the master assassins get their own rooms within the castle and only after fulfilling the rite of passage. Here in this house there is hardly any privacy whatsoever. So Malik had to ask himself how did Evelyn's parents have time to themselves with all their children. They must have been very quiet or they have sent the children away to visit some relative if that was the case.

Either way he just wants his own room back with all his things and to be with Evelyn again.

Sighing he made his way over to the couch where La'akea was watching television.

"What are you watching?" Malik asked.

"Jurassic Park, there is a marathon going on with all three movies because they just released the trailer for the fourth one called Jurassic world." La'akea said.

"Jurassic Park?" Malik asked.

"Yeah you know dinosaurs and...oh yeah that's right your from the 12th century you don't know about dinosaurs," La'akea had to explain a bit about dinosaurs and showed Malik pictures with Malik's I-Pad.

Malik was intrigued that La'akea knew about such creatures. When he read up on them he also sat down to watch all three movies with La'akea asking questions here and there.

"So people in my time had been mistaking them for creatures such as dragons and gryphons?" Malik said.

"Yeah, they are in fact ancient reptiles that lived long before mankind came around. That much I know from what I've read." La'akea said as Malik watched the scene where the children were in the kitchen.

After the movie marathon Malik began to wonder about where Evelyn is but was interrupted by Keoni.

"Whoa there dude where do you think you are going?" Keoni asked.

"I was going to check up on Evelyn." Malik said.

"How about we can go together I have to relieve them anyways seeing as taking care of a tatara is very labor intensive. From what I understand both my father and Evelyn had been cleaning the oven for some time, and I am only going to relieve them so they can get some rest," Keoni said.

"Really? I thought Evelyn was no longer into forging swords?" Malik asked.

"The twins convinced her to start it up again. And besides dad needed her help with cleaning the oven. They should be almost done with it. It will take three days get the oven ready and another three to get the metal melted down. So nearly a week of work is needed. Luckily for us Dad modified the Tatara so that way we can use it again and again if needs be. He made it so we can use it again by building a door where we can clean out the old charcoal and prepare it for new ones. So I would not be surprised if they are still cleaning it out and making sure it is properly fixed," Keoni said.

"Can I see it?" Malik asked.

"Sure let me get the food that Mom made for them and we can go out there," Keoni said.

At this time La'akea came with them to see what was going on. When they got there Malik was surprised that he has not seen this part of the forge before. They had walked all the way towards the back where there was a rather large room with a pile of old charcoal off to one side while the other has what looks like really fine sand.

"Dad tends to order a lot of the stuff so that way he can make his own metal for forging. So we don't have to always rely on outside sources to get our steel," Keoni said.

"I see," Malik replied.

"Keoni, Malik, La'akea just in time Evelyn and I were going to take a break come to relieve us?" Kaleo said as he walked up to them.

Malik stood there in shock at seeing Kaleo covered in soot from head to toe. He was completely black but he had a smile on his face.

"Dad where is Eevee?" asked Keoni.

"She went to take a shower first and then I am going afterward," Kaleo said.

"Ok so what do I have to do?" Malik asked.

"You can help me by sweeping out the old charcoal. Dad and Eevee are nearly done with it. So why not," said Keoni.

Malik did so sweeping out the old charcoal and which did not take very long. When they were done both men were filthy. So Keoni went into the shower that is attached to the forge and Malik waited till he gotten out before he took a bath. When he emerged he was clean once again and headed towards the house.

When they had gotten in Kaleo was chatting with Kaipo who came to tell the family about the progress of the repairs to Evelyn's house. When he was then all of a sudden he turns and see Malik come in with Keoni.

"Ah just the man I wanted to see," he said.

"Really?" Malik asked.

"Yes we wanted to let you know that we fixed the door and the windows. Your bedroom has been redone and the blood has been removed. The yard too has been fixed up so that way the backhoe damage is not there. So it should be ready in a few days," said Kaipo.

"Thank Allah I would not know how to deal with it! You have done me a great service my friend I shall not forget it," Malik said.

"No sweat anyone who helps Eevee is a friend of mine." Kaipo said shaking Malik's hand.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

After getting out of the shower Evelyn made her way to her room. The afternoon was long an exhausting seeing as her father insisted she help him with the Tatara. After cleaning it she knew that her dad is going to get the pine wood needed to make the charcoal for the Tamahagane. As she looked at her hands all covered in callouses from working at Island Naturals to all her previous jobs Evelyn could not help but wonder _can I do it again?_

Those thoughts lingered in her mind as she stared at the ceiling and then out the window towards the forge. It would be another day before her father gets the pine wood and another day after that to get the charcoal ready to start the process.

_Its a good thing I have vacation coming up_ Evelyn thought as she looked at it. The drawing Malik had done for his costume is still on the desk in the corner of her room. Getting up Evelyn made her way towards her desk to look at the drawings once again. The details of Malik's costume were indeed the exact same one as before he met her. It was like he wanted her to see him as he was before he came to this time.

Looking at the shadow that was the forge Evelyn could not help but wonder about all the times she wanted to forge that sword or work on that bow. But she does know one thing she can do while she waits for her father to get the right wood.

Getting up from her bed she made her way towards the forge.

When she got there she unlocked the door and opened the shop.

Turning on the lights she could see the various equipment used to make various things. Things such as armor or swords to things like guns. Her uncle was a gunsmith and would often times use their forge to make guns. She had learned how to do that too when she was smaller.

Walking over to the gun table she could see the various parts all strewn about here and there.

Her family was just full of different smiths and industrial workers. She in turn learned all their trades. She wanted to be a well rounded blacksmith and she wanted to know them all.

But there was one set up she was looking for.

There in the far corner was a stretched out thing of cow hide. From a cow that her uncle had recently killed. The cow meat was going to be used for a wedding up in Honoka'a but the skin he gave to Kaleo for use. Kaleo would often or not use the skins to make the handles of some of his weapons or the inner workings of some of his armor. Tonight however Evelyn decided that the skin was going to be used for a new purpose.

Since her father already did the tanning process already. Evelyn was just going to do the crafting.

Taking out her tools she then laid out the leather for her to make her item.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Evelyn came back into the house sweaty but alright. It was late and the clouds began to come in indicating that it was going to rain soon. Closing the door she was greeted by Malik who was waiting for her on a chair reading something on his I-Pad. Walking past she went into the shower to get cleaned up again before coming back out. All she has to do is wait for the hide to cure better before she was ready for the real work of molding it into the proper shape.

Walking into the room she was greeted by her twin sisters whom were sitting down on her bed.

"Ok you two what the hell are you doing on my bed?" Evelyn asked.

The music was playing some local station on the radio that they brought into the room.

"Oh I don't know trying to see what we have to do to convince our sister to go out on a date," said Nohealani.

"A date? Really? Are you trying to set me up again girls because you know what happened last time you did that," Evelyn replied.

"Yeah Barry made the guy into an example and put him in a wheelchair for life," Evelyn replied

"Eevee he was your coworker and we convinced him to take you out for a few drinks. We never intended it to be a real date," Mahealani said.

Evelyn was not convinced as she walked past her sisters to get something from the shelf. The absence of the animals means that they are with Malik which is a good thing. She only glared at her sisters as she shut off the radio.

"Awe come on Eevee don't be like that! After all we just want to see you happy again," Nohealani said.

"Yeah you don't have to be such an _antai_!" Mahealani said.

"Really and does this set up include a certain one armed Syrian that you girls have been bugging me about?" Evelyn stated.

"Well yes actually," Mahealani said.

"Yeah we've seen the way you look at each other it is like you can't take your eyes off each other. At least its with the eyes and not with the hands," Nohealani said.

"Oh God! You remind me of Aiko and Vanessa! I don't know who is worse!" Evelyn said.

"Oh don't worry it has all been arranged by us you will be fine," Nohealani said.

"Arranged? What did you two do?" Evelyn asked.

"Why planned your date of course," Mahealani replied.

"You _WHAT!_" Now Evelyn quickly turned and glared at her two sisters.

"We arranged for your date everyone is in on it," Mahealani replied.

"You have got to be fucken kidding me! You know that Barry is around right?" Evelyn said

"Yes, and we also know that you have an 800 year old assassin protecting your right?" Nohealani replied.

Evelyn continued to glare at her sisters. They have no idea what Barry is capable of and no idea what they were getting into when they signed her up for a date with Malik.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Now the said Syrian rose up from his position on the floor. His prayers had been done and he was more the happy to get out of the house. The night was out and the climb to the roof was all that he needed to settle his mind before he heads off to bed.

It has been already two days since he helped Evelyn and her father with cleaning up the...tatara was it. The oven that would eventually make the steel they need to forge the items he wanted.

He would have thought they would get him one of those toy swords but Malik found that they would not fit the outfit as well as a real weapon would. So that is why he insisted that the twins have Evelyn make him the real thing.

Looking at the sky the could see the stars shining bright. He recognized the constellations and mapped them out one by one. As he finally gotten the coordinates he could see where he was at by the position of the stars.

"**Meow"** a voice said.

Malik turned to find Makani there on the roof with him. The cat walked over and began to rub his face into Malik's hand. Smiling softly he reached out and scratched the cat on his cheek. Makani purred his content as he looked at the assassin with glowing green eyes.

"I see you like the roof as well," Malik said to Makani.

The cat laid down next to him his tail twitching as he enjoyed being beside the Syrian.

Malik remained quiet until he could hear noises coming from Evelyn's room. Getting up the Syrian looked at the new watch he had been given and it was only 9:00pm meaning that everyone was just about ready for bed. Or in the case of the teenagers already in bed. Making his way over to the window he could see Evelyn there looking down at the drawing he had given to the twins.

Making sure that no one was around he silently opened the window.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The feeling of the cool night air had made Evelyn aware that someone was in her room. Turning around sharply she was met by Malik who silently closed the window behind him.

"Dear God don't scare me like that!" Evelyn whispered.

"I am sorry I just noticed that your light was still on," Malik said.

"Sorry! I was just looking over at your sketch." Evelyn said.

"Oh? And what of it?" Malik said now curious.

"Well the way you have the wrist blade designed it is too high up and if I make it that way someone is going to lose a finger." Evelyn said.

Malik looked down, "If I still had two hands you will clearly see that I would be missing a finger," he said.

"I've seen on the Helix video. Look if I make it that way you will lose another finger and frankly I like you with all your fingers." Evelyn said.

"So what do you propose in order to change the design," Malik said.

Evelyn beckoned him over to her desk where she already had a decent drawing of what she had figured out.

"Well the design is simple enough to make I just had to adjust the blade a bit so that way it will not cause one to lose a finger. So instead of going straight out in front like so. I added a centimeter or two to let it go down lower. There is a lever here where your wrist will flick out like this making it look like you are going to slam your palm into a person. But instead you are going to put the blade to his face," Evelyn then demonstrated with her hand to show him what she meant by the design.

"I see," Malik said.

"I also have a design for the blade's detachment in case you want to hide it. You can't just walk around a city in your time with wrist cuffs like that. It would make it more obvious so why not have them detach? So that way if someone wants to look for the blade they will not find it. Instead they find a leather band..." Evelyn started.

"But not the blade!" Malik replied finally getting the idea.

"Exactly," Evelyn said.

"Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me," Malik said smiling and showing his appreciating.

Evelyn looked away a blush on her face, "Your welcome," she said.

"You know when you are ready we can start your lessons in Arabic," Malik said.

"Really? You are going to teach me?" Evelyn said.

Smiling Malik nodded, "Yes, you deserve that much," he said.

"Thank you so much!" Evelyn said.

"_Eevee can you keep it down some of us are trying to sleep here!"_ Eddie's voice yelled from the room next door.

Evelyn could not help it she began to giggle quietly. Malik followed suit and both were smiling at each other when Eddie yelled.

"Well how about we start when I am making Tamahagane with dad that way we both can get something done at the same time," Evelyn said.

"Sure you can explain this _Tomahagane _to me more," Malik replied.

"Well we can also discuss it over dinner on Friday since the twins have arranged for us the have a date," Evelyn said.

"They what?" Malik replied.

"Well they arranged a _date_ for us without our consent like they did to me the last time," Evelyn said.

"_Eevee take is somewhere else I am trying to sleep here!"_ Eddie protested and Malik gestured for the roof.

Evelyn climbed out onto the roof. It was a good thing that Eddie's room was on the other side of the hallway meaning his window was on the other side of the house. So Malik had guided Evelyn to where Makani was dozing on the rooftop. His tail twitching as he looked up at them. He purred when Malik sat down next to the cat and stroked his body. Evelyn sat on the other side facing the mountain.

"Well as I was saying my twin sisters have arranged for us to go on a date without my consent yet again," Evelyn replied.

"Again?" Malik asked.

"Remember that coworker I mentioned? The one Barry beat the shit out of just because we were having a few drinks as friends?" Evelyn said.

"The one he put in the hospital and now is in a wheelchair for life?" Malik replied.

"Yes, well my sisters have arranged that date and it has failed miserably," Evelyn said.

"How do you know that this one will fail?" Malik asked.

"I don't know I seem to have bad luck with men," Evelyn said.

"Or you have bad luck keeping them because of said ex-boyfriend," Malik replied.

"Alright so what are we going to do?" Evelyn said embarrassed.

Malik turned to her a smirk on his face, "Well we can go on this _date_ and see what happens then," he said.

"Really? As in are you fucken serious?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, I am," Malik said.

"You are saying we should just let the twins decide where we are going to have our date?" Evelyn said.

"I did not say that I just said that we should go on a date. I have never been on one before so maybe you can show me what to do?" Malik asked.

Evelyn had to stare at him before she started to laugh, "Malik are you asking me out?" Evelyn said.

"If that is how you do it then yes I am asking you out," Malik said.

"We are both bad at this aren't we?" Evelyn said.

"Yes we are," Malik replied.

When the house heard the news about the first date they went into an uproar. Well the sisters did, the brothers were trying and failing to give Malik dating advice. It just confused the Syrian more as they tried to offer advice.

The girls on the other hand were going crazy much to Evelyn's dismay. The only escape was when her father needed her help in the forge making the Tamahagane. Now normally there would be several men helping but none of the boys would be able to help. Since Alex had to go back to Hilo to tend to his wife and kids. The Keoni and Max both had to do the same. That left Eddie, La'akea and Kaipo who was over that evening.

Since the younger duo knew nothing about dating that left Kaipo and Kaleo but Malik found refuge in the forge with Evelyn and her father.

"I swear by Allah they are planning our wedding!" Malik protested as he helped pull on the bellows.

On either side of the Tatara were hand bellows that allow air to go into the tatara heating it up. As Malik and Evelyn worked the bellows Kaleo and sometimes Saiyuri and the younger boys would pour sand or charcoal into the oven. Malik had never seen this type of blacksmithing before but he had learned quickly that it was very intense labor and the whole family gotten involved.

While that was going on Malik was giving Evelyn her Arabic lessons. Evelyn would often or not recite what was being said and when Malik made her talk in Arabic. She would have to say the sentence a few times to get the pronunciation and the sounding right. Which was slow and when Alex was there with his family he would often help out with pronunciation which was helpful for Evelyn.

Dave would come over to help when he learned that they were forging steel and he too would take up the lessons in Arabic. He wanted to learn as well because he thought it would be cool.

All the while the girls were planning Evelyn's date as if she were getting married.

And when the day finally came for them to get the steel block out of the oven was a day the whole family had gotten involved.

Kaleo opened the door to the Tatara and extended a rail of metal rolls. There he had a pair of large tongs out to pull the metal slab out of the oven. It was attached to a long chain. As he was doing so everyone helped to pull the slab out of the oven. When it came out he then let it go to cool slowly. It took about a few days and the rain outside helped to cool it down as it dropped the temperature down to the right amount.

It was Saturday when Kaleo finally went with Evelyn to check the quality of the metal that was made from the slab. Picking the best pieces he broken the slab up into many pieces and then further dug into the pile to pick out the best chips he could use for his metal works.

"Ah they would be good enough for us to use right Eevee?" Kaleo said showing his daughter.

"Yes, good quality indeed," Evelyn thought dreading the part where she has to forge the metal into the weapons that Malik needs.

THAT SATURDAY

The evening finally came and Evelyn had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was up in a towel and she was dressed in a loose pair of slacks. Tonight was the night the twins had planned the date that they had intended for Evelyn to go on with Malik. She could smell that something was about to go horribly wrong.

Already her sisters were waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Ok now I definitely know that you girls are planning my wedding," Evelyn grumbled when she saw the dress and the makeup kit.

"Ah come on Eevee it is not everyday we get to dress our sister up for her date with a hot guy. And besides at least you like this guy unlike the last bunch that you went out with," Vanessa said.

She and Aiko had gotten a black dress that shown blue in the light ready for her on the bed. Aiko closed the screen on the window and the curtains to make sure that a certain someone does not peak. The twins had their makeup kit ready.

"I can put on my own makeup thank you," Evelyn said.

"Ah, ah not this time Eevee we are going to do it for you. We want you to look your best for your date so we are going to do it." Mahealani said.

They had already gotten the mirror and the makeup ready to dress up Evelyn.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ok why are you men doing this it is not as if we are getting married?" Malik said as the boys took him to La'akea's room to get him ready for the date.

They already had the clothes out for him.

"Well it is not everyday that someone from the days of the Medieval Era comes and sweeps our sister off her feet," Keoni said.

He and Max had just returned along with Kaipo and Alex. Eddie and La'akea had gotten the male grooming kit out and laid them on the bed.

"Now since you don't have to worry that much about shaving since we are going to do it for you," the boys said.

"I feel like a woman," Malik said.

An hour later sees Malik at an outdoor restaurant that just recently opened up on Ali'i drive. The girls insisted that Malik meet Evelyn there.

_What have I talked myself into?_ He thought as he heard the music playing overhead.

The waiter had come and seated him and was told by Alex that his date would be showing up a bit late. Malik had already ordered something to drink which was a juice since he is tired of water. Drinking some he looked at the menu what he wanted to eat for dinner.

_At least it is something I am familiar with_ he thought thanking Evelyn and Dave for showing him what the different foods were like. He selected one that he was familiar with which was chopped teriyaki steak.

He was dressed in a light blue Hawaiian shirt with a ocean pattern on it. The brown slacks made him think he was in his dress robes again. They were loose allowing his legs much needed movement. His hair was spiked thanks to some gel and he was newly shaven. He also noticed the stares of several people in the restaurant mostly of the female population and a few males. Looking down at his hand he looks to be out of place as he waited.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW WHILE MAILK WAS AT THE RESTURANT

"You have him staged _where?_" Evelyn said as the girls finished her hair.

"We have him at that new restaurant in town. You know the one next to Bubba Gumps!" said Nohealani.

"Oh my God you guys are horrible!" Evelyn said.

"No we are geniuses!" Mahealani said.

"Now hold still I still have to put on your makeup!" Vanessa said.

"I told you I can do my own thank you!" Evelyn protested by her sisters held her down.

"And we told you that we are going to do it because we want you to look your best. So shut up and let us do it. Besides we wanted to go for a more Arabic theme since David sent us the picture of Malik all dressed up," Nohealani said.

"I want to see that!" Evelyn said but her sister held the phone away from her.

"I don't think so it is a surprise," Nohealani said.

Sighing Evelyn let her sisters work on her face. When they were done she looked herself in the mirror and her eyes went wide with surprise.

_Holy shit! They really must want this to work if they are going all out like this!_ Evelyn thought as she looked herself up and down.

_Oh boy is Malik in for a surprise_ she thought.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik had just finished his food when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head his jaw hit the floor when he saw who it was that did that.

There before him was Evelyn he would recognize her anywhere! She wore a form fitting black dress that went down to her knees. The dress shimmered blue in the light giving her a ethereal look to her. Her hair was down and pinned back by hair clips. She wore small diamond earrings and her makeup brought out her eyes. She had a dark blueish smokey eye with black eyeliner that gave her eyes a look of mystery to her. Just like the women back home. Her lips shown with a dark burgundy color making her even more irresistible to the Syrian Assassin.

Getting up he gestured for the chair in front of him and helped her sit down. His face was flushed as she sat down.

"I feel ridiculous!" she grumbled.

"You feel ridiculous I feel like a moron!" Malik replied.

"Well at least we can suffer together," Evelyn replied back.

"Yes...um you look *gulp* rather nice today _Habibi_," Malik said.

Smiling softly at him she looked down a little shy, "Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," Evelyn said.

Now it was Malik's turn to flush and look away embarrassed, "Yes it seems as if the boys also were in on this little outing of ours," Malik said.

"Yeah I can tell the shirt is so not your style and screams _Keoni _and _Max_ all over it," Evelyn joked.

The waiter at this time came and took Evelyn's order. When he returned a few minutes later with her food she managed to eat her fill and asked for the check.

When they looked at the check at least they only eaten a one course meal since the bill was about 30 bucks. It was surprisingly Malik who paid for the food in cash as they went out towards the borrowed car.

"Wow that food was a bit pricey where did you get the money or more importantly _who _gave you the cash?" Evelyn asked as they gotten in.

"Surprisingly it was your father that had given me the money," Malik said.

"Ok that sums it up if my _Parents_ are involved then they are _definitely_ planning the wedding!" Evelyn said exaggerating the last part.

"Why would your parents plan the wedding? I thought you are supposed to court a female first and let her decide?" Malik said confused.

"It is a _joke_! It is often a joke when one has a whole posy of people planning your date like this," Evelyn said.

"I see so the whole mentioning of a wedding was all a joke then?" he said.

"Yes, they are only doing this because they want to see me happy. So far their plans have ended in disaster and I would not be surprised if this one lands on it too," Evelyn said.

"So where to now?" Malik asked.

"I think they said they bought tickets for a movie?" Evelyn said and she reached into her *cringe* purse for a pair of tickets.

"Why are you carrying that thing around?" Malik said noticing the purse for the first time.

"Blame the girls they wanted me to look as girly as possible," Evelyn said.

"I like you better as yourself it makes you shine more not that you are attractive looking now _Habibi_," Malik replied.

"Just what does that word mean anyways?" Evelyn asked.

"You are going to have to figure it out," Malik teased.

"Party Pooper," Evelyn complained.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It turns out that the movie the two had prepaid for was _Dracula Untold _something that Evelyn knows was from Aiko and Vanessa. She and Malik had paid for their food and drinks before settling in to watch the movie. It turns out that the movie was pretty good and both enjoyed it immensely. Since it was Malik's first time to the theater he was amazed by the surround sound system that played around. Along with the 3D glasses that got you seeing everything as if it were there.

When the movie ended they stood outside of the theater Evelyn had taken off her sandals because her feet had begun to hurt. She exchanged them for something more comfortable. Feeling rather exposed because of the dress they both made their way to one of the scenic points just above the town. It was at the top of hill overlooking Kailua Kona.

"So what do we do now? I mean they planned this to be romantic but...I don't know," Evelyn said.

"Not feeling in the romantic mood?" Malik said.

"No, it seems so cliche to me and rather dull," Evelyn concluded.

"It is new to me but you are right it is rather dull," Malik replied.

"So what now?" Evelyn said.

"I have no clue this is your time remember," Malik said his smirk showed his joking side.

She slapped him on his stump, "Oh har har Mr. Wonderfully dull," she said teasing him.

They sat there on the hood of the car looking at the stars for some time contemplating what they should do. It was rather dull and both had decided that they would rather head on home.

When they had gotten off however a passing car was blaring music as it passed. The police hot on its tail as it sped away towards the end of the road. The wind started to blow at that time from both cars causing Evelyn's dress to ride up a bit. Embarrassed she quickly tried to get it under control.

"Evelyn are you alright?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine stupid dress!" she said.

"We can stop at a store for you to change out of your clothes if you like?" Malik said.

"No, the girls made sure I stayed in this damn thing the bitches!" Evelyn grumbled.

"So now what? Do we go home now?" Malik said.

After listening to the radio from the passing car Evelyn had an idea, "Actually I know what we can do," she said.

Humpy's restaurant and Grill was just off of Ali'i Drive. It used to be a club called Lulu's until the owner of Humpy's downstairs bought out Lulu's and extended Humpys. The bottom floor was the main bar and grill while the upstairs is the dance floor. Evelyn and Malik made their way towards the upstairs part of the night club.

There the bouncer looked at both of them before his face lit up, "Eevee wassup girl!" he said before giving her a hug.

"Frank! I did not know you work here now!" Evelyn said.

"Yeah been here for about a year. My brother was the one who bought the place," Frank said.

Frank was a man about Malik's height with a large build. His fair skin was marked with tattoos all across his arms and his torso. He was of Caucasian Descent in his mid to late fifties. He wore black jeans and a black shirt that had the Humpy's logo on it. Which is that of a humpback whale with a pint of beer in its fin. Currently he was playing bouncer tonight.

"Your brother?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah he owned Humpy's remember? Well when the owner of Lulu's was pulling out saying that he had enough drama is when he extended Humpy's," Frank said.

"Shit! Well this is my friend Malik he is my new roommate," Evelyn said pointing at Malik.

"Roommate? He don't look like it to me," Frank said eyeing him up and down.

"Blame my siblings they set this up," Evelyn said.

"Ah the twins are at it again I see," Frank said.

"Yeah unfortunately," Evelyn replied.

"Well I take it this is the man they told me about your roommate?" he said.

Evelyn looked at Malik who was standing there with his hands in his pockets looking rather nervous, "Yeah that's him this is Malik, Malik this is Frank he used to work for me at the Diving Company I used to work for till he retired and became a bouncer," Evelyn said.

Malik came and shook the mans hand. Frank was more then happy to finally meet the man everyone was talking about.

"Well I will assume that you are over twenty one if you are here with Evelyn," Frank said.

"I am actually twenty six," Malik said.

"Alright you can come in but remember no funny business," Frank said and let them get their hands stamped showing that they are indeed over twenty one and walked in.

The music was blaring loudly as people came from all over the city to enjoy a night out. Evelyn and Malik had gotten seats near the balcony overlooking the ocean and the street below.

"So why are we here?" Malik said

"We are here to have a good time and why not go dancing," Evelyn said over the loud music.

"I don't dance," Malik said.

"Don't dance as in you don't want to or don't dance as in you don't know how?" Evelyn replied.

"I've never danced in my life! I will make a fool out of myself," Malik said.

Evelyn laughed as watched the people dancing, "Malik dancing is all about making a fool out of yourself. It is a way of letting go."

"Really? How is that?" Malik asked.

By then the music changed and Evelyn smirked as she gotten up from where she was sitting.

"Look I am going to go to the bathroom I will be right back," she said

"That is fine I will wait here," Max said.

Evelyn got up and left leaving Malik to himself. She had indeed gone to the bathroom. However when she got in there she had to not only use it but to freshen up. Reapplying her makeup she adjusted her hair and fixed her dress. Looking herself in the mirror she felt satisfied before walking back out to the floor.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The music changed yet again and this time there was a bunch of applause as the DJ went on the mic and announced a pole dancing contest.

_Pole dancing?_ Malik thought.

"I see they are doing a pole dancing contest," Evelyn said as she rejoined Malik.

He could tell that she had fixed up her makeup for she looked the same as when he first saw her. Crossing her legs he saw that her focus was on the people on the dance floor. There were some women who made their way up to the pole and started dancing.

"So what is this whole Pole dancing thing anyways?" Malik said but soon he stopped as his jaw hit the floor.

There was a obviously dark skinned woman on the pole. She was lifting her leg on it and dancing around it. He was caught staring as she caressed the pole before dipping low with her legs spread. But that is not what had caught his attention. It was the fact that the ladies dress was so high that he can clearly see some parts he does not want to see ever.

"Um that is not a woman," Malik said to Evelyn.

"Obviously that part I can tell from here," Evelyn said with a laugh.

The next person on the pole was another woman this one was a woman as she danced on the pole as the music played.

"Um what is the purpose of pole dancing?" Malik said.

"Well in some establishments women would dance on the poles for money. But most often then not they are strippers. You know women who will strip their clothes off for the men there. Usually they dress like sluts to show off their tits and pussy for the cash. There is no sex involve it is just women teasing the men and making them feel good. Sex is not allowed in those establishments and if the men do get too rowdy then that is what the bouncers are for," Evelyn said.

"I see so those women were entertainers and nothing more," Malik said.

"Yeah so in dance clubs such as these they put the pole on there to see who would be daring enough to dance like those dancers, but without the stripping," Evelyn said.

"So it is a contest of courage?" Malik asked.

"Among the females yes though there are some guys who are willing to do it to impress the ladies," Evelyn said smirking.

Just as she said it one of men had managed to get on the stage and did just that. Malik's mouth dropped lower as the man bent backwards touching the ground and shake his hips in a suggestive motion causing the girls in the room to scream in delight.

"These men and women are fools!" Malik said.

"Well that is kind of the point. Like I said people come in here to unwind from a long week at work. Most come for the alcohol others just for the company and pick up dates. Me I just come in here once in a while because I like the music and the dancing. Besides no one really gives a shit if you are looking like an idiot on the dance floor. They are too drunk to care and besides you will feel good afterwards because all that tension is gone. It is a way to relax and act stupid for one...you know kind of like letting go of your troubles." Evelyn said.

"I see so what are you going to do now?" Malik said.

"I was thinking of dancing on the pole for a bit show them how its done," Evelyn said.

"Really? You on that pole?" Malik asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why not? Besides there is also a break dancing and freestyle contest going on as well so you can practice those moves Dave showed you earlier in the week," Evelyn said.

What she meant was that David and Alex showed Malik capoeira. While they were practicing at the Kelekipi's place they had taught Malik the martial art along with a few moves of Tai-Chi, Kung Fu, and Karate making him well rounded in fighting styles.

"What does that have to do with this?" Malik asked.

"Capoeira hides a fighting style in a form of dance remember?" Evelyn said.

"Oh yeah," Malik replied.

When the DJ made a final call for the pole Evelyn gotten up from her spot and walked towards the pole. Malik watched as she made a request to the DJ before walking up to the pole. Smirking at him she waited for the music to change before she slowly started touching the pole.

Malik's heart stopped as he watched her dance around the pole. She twisted around and landed with her legs raised but managed to show off her flexibility as she rose once again. Wrapping one leg around the pole she leaned backwards to the screams of many of the girls and guys. Sliding up and down on the pole she then leaned up and she spun around the pole and showed off her moves.

To the Syrian this was a new side he had never seen of Evelyn. Usually she is so reserved and a bit conservative. But tonight she was carefree and happy. The whole time though she was looking right at him! He felt his face flush and his body feel warm when she danced for him. Without thinking he had gotten up from his chair and made his way towards the stage towards the woman dancing on the stage. His feet moving on their own while his eyes were hypnotized to her movements. He could not let go of her gaze as he finally walked onto the stage where she was dancing.

Spinning towards him she beckoned him seductively before wrapping one hand around the pole. Malik could not let go of his gaze as if she had taken control of his legs. He stood firm as she swung herself around the pole and when she came in front of him there faces were so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. He could also smell the faint perfume she was wearing. In fact they were so close that their lips almost did touch. But she pulled away at the last second as if teasing him. He felt a great disappointment when she did.

The music changed again and this time she let go of the pole and slowly came around him as if enticing him.

"Just let go Malik we both need it just for tonight," she said.

Swallowing Malik turned to her as she slowly ran her hand along his left shoulder and his stump. As if she took control of his body his feet was the first to move. Then it was like this energy suddenly charged up body and he suddenly found himself moving to the music. Grabbing her hand she spun her around to face him. He leaned into her and was so close this time that he did the same thing she did to him which caught her off guard.

"You wanted me to practice those moves that your brother and David taught me? Well you are going to get what you asked for," Malik said.

It was a good thing that the pants he was wearing was loose and allowed him to move or else he would not have worn them. Feeling himself relax he allowed his guard to go down for a second as he stood at the edge of the stage. People were looking at the one armed man funny as he smirked before turning around to face Evelyn. He then lifted his shirt from the confines of his pants which were tucked in and unbottoned it to give himself more room to move.

He watched as her eyes went wide as he exposed the formfitting tanktop under his shirt. Keeping the hawaiian shirt on but loose over his torso he turned to her his feet directly over the edge. Evelyn's eyes went wider as he took a deep breath.

And did a spectacular back flip over the crowd.

Everyone quickly moved out of the way as Malik did a series of flips before doing a second back flip and twisted around on his hand. He then rolled on the ground and launched himself in the air performing a high roundhouse kick before spinning where he was on his feet doing a spin. He then performed the moves he learned in the back of the Kelekipi's place even coming up with some on his own.

Evelyn also did a back flip much to his surprise and came to him and performed some moves on her own. The crowd went wild as they both danced around each other. Even in a dress she was able to show off. It was a good thing that she was too fast for them to get a good view of her cleavage. Sometimes they were close enough for a kiss but remaining far apart and others they were back to back knowing each others moves.

Others soon joined in the fray as several guys and girls tried to get either Evelyn or Malik to dance with them. But they only had eyes for each other as if something were connecting them together. Several of the men tried to challenge Malik to a contest of skill. Malik being an assassin and good at parkour out did them all. Doing the splits on the ground the crowd went wild and when Evelyn did the same she was so close that he just wanted to take her lips into his own. But because they are dancing that is going to have to wait.

For the first time in his life Malik was truly enjoying himself and for the first time it was with someone worth being with. He spotted several men wrap their arms around the women that they came with and thought 'Why not?'.

When the music started to wind down the wrapped his arm around Evelyn much to her surprise. Leaning in and putting his chin on her shoulder he just enjoyed the feeling of holding her. As he did so he felt his heart soar at having the woman he wants to be with in his embrace.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When Malik put his arm around her middle and held her from behind she felt her heart go to her throat. Putting his chin on her shoulder she could feel his breath tickle her cheek. Oh how she just wanted to turn her head and feel his lips against hers.

But the music kept them dancing and she refrained from doing such an act. She did not want to ruin the moment.

Their bodies moved as one in tune with the pounding music both enjoying the chance to just hold each other. Leaning back into his embrace she felt his lips graze her neck and she felt herself grow hot just from that feeling.

All too soon the music changed again and both let go of each other faces flushed and sweat dripping from their brow. In fact when Evelyn gotten a good look at Malik with his shirt loose and face flushed from that exertion she felt herself grow hot with how he looked at her. She knew within her that she was truly in love with the man in front of her. Taking his hand she led him out of the club. Grabbing a water bottle from the free water station off to the side of the bar both of them walked out into the cool night air.

"Wow that was incredible! I've never felt that good since...forever!" Evelyn said as they walked back towards the car.

"It was like a thrill that can only be matched by jumping off the towers of Jerusalem. I've never felt so alive before!" Malik said smiling.

"Man you were awesome! Did you see those guys they were totally jealous that a one armed man kicked their asses on the dance floor," Evelyn said and she too was smiling.

"You were great up there on that stage too Evelyn. I think you made many of the men envy you," Malik said.

"Oh really? Why is that? Is it because I am wearing a dress with heeled sandals that showed a little too much leg that made you think they envy me?" Evelyn said.

"No it is because you gave them, how do you put it 'a run for their money,'" Malik replied.

"Yeah but they can't have me. They can try but they can't have me," Evelyn whispered now as she came closer.

"And why is that?" Malik said

"Because I am already taken, and my heart belongs to only one man," she said as she was so close to Malik that they could smell each other's breath.

In fact their breathing became ragged as they were so close to each other the air was filled with static, "And which man was that," Malik whispered.

She leaned in at the same time as him but before their lips could touch.

Malik was suddenly jerked back and a fist landed in his stomach. Evelyn felt arms grabbing her and pulling her back.

"MALIK!" she screamed.

"She belongs to me you filthy bastard!" a very familiar voice said.

Evelyn looked up in horror as Barry came around Malik's shoulder and held him from behind. With a quick flick of his wrist Barry sent a fist directly into Malik's stomach. When Malik went down Evelyn tried to rush to his side but she was being held back by two of Barry's goons.

"Barry you asshole let him go!" Evelyn screamed at him.

"Why so he can touch what is not his more," Barry said as he landed another fist into Malik's stomach.

Malik doubled over in pain and coughed up some blood meaning he is suffering some eternal bleeding. Barry did not stop as he landed another fist to Malik's face. Evelyn could see the blood coming from his nose.

"BARRY STOP IT!" She screamed at him.

"Why? I told him to stay away from you and now look what happens. He has to learn his lesson and I am more then happy to give it to him," Barry said as he landed another fist to Malik's face. This one right in his eye.

Evelyn can see his face starting to swell as Barry continued to lay down the punishment on him.

"Barry it is me you want not him so leave him alone!" Evelyn screamed.

"Why so you can fuck him again you little whore," he said as he came up to her and held her face in his.

Evelyn let loose one good wad of spit right in his eye. Shocked Barry wiped the spit from his face before a back hand touched her cheek. It left a pretty good mark on her face and her nose started to bleed where he impacted her nose.

"You double crossing bitch! You would rather fuck this Filipino shit then me?" Barry said.

"At least he is a man of honor and moral unlike you, you fucken dickless prick!" she spat at him.

She tried to break free of her captors but the held her firm. When she tried to kick them they only out did her.

"Nice try you cunt maybe next time you will remember to mind your manners. You are my girl not his! I am the one who decides when you should go out but only if its with me," Barry said.

"Fuck you!" Evelyn screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" one of the men with Barry yelled and Evelyn met the same fate as Malik. With a fist to the middle. Reeling in pain she also felt the same fist connect with her face.

Bleeding now from a split lip Evelyn glared at Barry her eyes full of fire and hate. But she was not the only one who felt the same feeling.

She looked across with her good eye and saw Malik too had the same look on his face. The fire in his dark eyes however smoldered with something far more dangerous. She could see it in him as he glared at Barry.

"You think she belongs to you?" Malik said his words slurred from the blow that he had received to the head.

"Who told you to talk you fucker!" Barry then kicked Malik in the stomach causing him to crumble. Malik continued to speak however.

"She does not belong to you! She has her own free will and she chooses how to use it!" Malik said.

He was met again with a fist to the face and the stomach a few times over, "Did I give you permission to talk you son of a bitch!" Barry said.

Then turning back to Evelyn he walked over to her and pulled her hair. "You think you can get away from this bitch you are mistaken. For you are mine and no one has any claim to you. Not him! *points to Malik* or anyone else. Or maybe I should remind you of what it feels like to be responsible for someone's death," he said

The glare that Evelyn sent him was all he needed as he went up to Malik.

He grabbed him by the hair and threw his fist in his face once again. Again and again he began to punch the Syrian Assassin to the point where his face was swollen and his nose obviously broken and his stomach held blood stains on his person.

All this time Evelyn begged him to stop as she begged and pleaded for Barry to stop what he was doing to Malik.

But Barry paid her no heed. Instead he took out a knife and only managed to stab Malik at least two times before lights suddenly appeared. Several police cars showed up and Barry's boys dropped Evelyn and Malik and began to run.

Barry himself gave one last punch to Malik's face before he too began to run. Several officers ran past giving the men chase. The ones that remained ran to Evelyn's side.

"Are you alright ma'am?" a female officer said.

"My companion is he...?" Evelyn said as she nearly crawled towards Malik.

Malik looked up at her concern and worry written on his face, "Eve...lyn?" he said.

"Shhh don't speak...oh God Malik I am so sorry!" she whispered as she held him.

"It is not your fault Evelyn and besides I've had torture sessions worse then this," Malik replied.

"Evelyn are you alright?" a voice said and Officer Poe Poe came rushing over to them.

Looking relieved to see a familiar face Evelyn nodded slowly, "My friend on the other hand...Barry beat him up good," Evelyn said.

"I've had worse," Malik replied as Officer Poe Poe helped him up.

"How did you know?" Evelyn said asking the police officer.

"Several of the other patrons in this shopping center heard the disturbance in the parking lot and called 911. We were lucky to have made it in time or else we would have surely been too late again," Officer Poe Poe said.

"What are you going to do about Barry?" Evelyn said just as the Ambulance showed up.

"We are going to have to arrest him for assault. He has too many witnesses against him to try to hide the truth. Besides if we can get him for not only assault but vandalism and terroristic threatening then we can put him away for a long time," Officer Poe Poe said.

"I've tried that and someone always bails him out! They have bribed or threatened the witnesses and somehow wiped the video footage so how the hell am I going to defend against that? Barry has resources and...I don't know what to do anymore," Evelyn said clearly she was upset.

"Nothing is absolute Evelyn you just have to believe in that. He may try to run your life and he may try to rule over you but he can't control you," it was Malik's voice who said this.

Turning to him she felt the tears start to flow as she looked at him covered in blood and his face swollen. The EMS were busy checking his ribs to see if any were broken or bruised and one was cleaning the wound to her face.

"I am so sorry Malik...I knew this would happen I just knew it! One of his goons was probably at the club seeing if I would show up before calling him." Evelyn said and she started to go into a triad before she felt Malik wrap himself around her. The EMS backed off allowing them time to themselves.

She could feel the tears prick her face as she let it flow.

"No matter what happens we will get through this together this I promise you _Habibi_," he said putting his swollen hand to her face.

"My God I hope your hand is not broken!" Evelyn said examining it.

"No, the medic said it was only sprained and should be fine in a week. As for the ribs he said nothing is broken and that I should take it easy for a few days. They had taken care of the stab wounds since it is not that deep. If I show any signs of a concussion we are to see a doctor," Malik replied.

"Well we should see one anyways to make sure there is no lasting damage," Evelyn said.

The rest of the night was spent at the hospital with the doctor going over the MRI to make sure that Malik did not indeed have a concussion. He also further examined and then patched up Malik's stab wounds. Thankfully it was a minor concussion so he would be having a headache for a few days. So giving him some pain medication the doctor dismissed them.

Evelyn did not suffer as much but the doctor gave her some pain pills as well to help her with the swelling to her eye.

It was about 4am when they both finally returned home.

Everyone was waiting for them when they returned home. The shock on their faces when they saw a badly beaten Malik and a bloodied Evelyn had them racing towards them.

"What happened!" Saiyuri said as she ushered them onto the couch.

"Barry," was all that Evelyn said.

"My God the fucken prick is going to pay for this!" Alex said.

"Language!" Saiyuri said.

"Sorry mom, but this has gone on far enough! That bastard can't just ruin Eevee's life and hurting others mom. Look at what he has done to Malik! The bastard put the man in the hospital yet again! I am so going to kill him!" Alex said.

Evelyn's other brothers stood up as well each ready to defend their sister.

"You will do no such thing!" Saiyuri said stepping up to her sons.

"You will not sink to that _Bakajarou's _level and cause more harm then good. Listen to yourselves! If you go out and try to kill him then what does that leave us? Our family? What about your own children and what kind of example would you leave them? They would have no father figures because you idiots had gone off and committed _murder_," with that she had gotten some ice from the kitchen to give to both Evelyn and Malik.

"Then what are we going to do leave it to the cops?" Kaipo said.

"No, Barry will get what is coming to him patience is key, and right now is not the best time to act on it." Saiyuri said.

"Then what are we going to do now?" asked Max.

"Right now you are going to take care of your sister and her friend. Get them settled and then you are all going to go home and tend to your own families. That is an order for you are all fathers and your own children come first! Tend to their needs and when we need you we will call you," Saiyuri said.

With heads hanging low the Makekau boys started heading out the door one by one.

She then turned to both Malik and Evelyn who are still in their clothes. Malik was holding the bag of ice to his face like how Kaleo showed him. His head hung low in defeat while Saiyuri went and ushered Evelyn upstairs to her twin sisters who quickly rushed to her aid.

Malik had to be helped out of his clothes because of his hand and into something more comfortable. A shower was used to help him soothe his aches and he was then settled onto the bed.

"You can tell us all about it tomorrow Malik in the meantime you should get some rest. Eevee will stay with you to help you through your nightmares. And you can do the same for her as well." Kaleo said.

"Thank you sir you don't know how much this means to me," Malik said.

"I know Malik you are the best thing she has right now. And I do know for a fact that when the time comes you will make that bastard pay," Kaleo said.

Evelyn joined him sometime later both did not say a thing as they pulled the sheets up and curled up for bed. Evelyn then did something that caught Malik off guard. She crawled up to him and snuggled up to his chest and laid her head there. Realizing she was only seeking comfort Malik put his arm around her.

"Malik?" she said.

"Yes?" the Syrian replied.

"Don't leave me," Evelyn whispered.

"I won't," Malik said.

"Promise?" Evelyn whispered.

"I promise _habibi_ he said.

TBC

**A/n: Ok I will leave it there for now since this chapter is getting a bit longer then expected. Man what a way to ruin someone's fun! But as you all know all good things come to an end even a date like that. So how do you like that one with Evelyn's siblings planning a sort of blind date for our fav couple. And don't worry for all of you who wanted me to write a chapter of Malik kicking Barry's ass. He will get what's coming to him. **

**So don't worry about it. **

**Anyways I just saw the 'Battle of the Five Armies' and that in my opinion is badass! So many ideas came up from that movie that I just had to finish this chapter up before I apply it to my other fic. So for Broken Wings this story will take priority since more ideas are leaning towards this one. Black Eagle I will try to update every two weeks or so. So now I have to get my ass in gear to write the next installment of that one. **

**But anyways it is Christmas Day a day of celebration for all Christians out there so I will say this. Mele Kaliki Maka to you all! And Haoli Makahiki Hou! Aloha and don't forget to leave a review no flames and no bashings please!**

**And fanart people PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! If you have any for this story then please PM me with the link so I can see it even it its chicken scratch please!**

**Mahalo**


	18. Chapter 17: Crying

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**A/N: Oh man I owe you guys a big thank you! Especially those who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best! So I want to shout those people out so give a round of applause, cookies, kudos, macadamia nut chocolates whatever you can name just give it to them! They are IKhandoZatman, Shadowed Novice, SassierSphinx81, and Greengirl011 you guys rock. **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 17: Crying**

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You, it's you and me_

_And if I could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building._

_And if I could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems_

_Karliene Reynolds - Running Up That Hill Cover_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

_Crying_

That is all she had been doing for the past few hours. Evelyn had described what had happened to her and Malik the night before. Her face was full of tears when she told her parents and family members about what Barry had done. The whole time she was crying not being able to hold back her tears of grief at what had happened. She also supported dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. The nightmares of the night before too fresh for her to let go.

It was the night she witnessed her friends getting beaten and then shot by Barry all over again.

She had to see it again and again the heartache was too much for her. Especially that now it was Malik that was beaten and not them. Malik the man who had captured her heart and soul. The man from the distant past whom she has fallen hopelessly in love with. She felt disheartened when Barry had grabbed him from behind before she could admit her feelings to him.

Evelyn had put her fingers to her face and felt along the bandages of her split lip. Barry's goons had did a number on her and Malik. The said Syrian was busy meditating outside since he is still in pain from the beating he had taken. Though his reassurances that this was nothing compared to what he had dealt with before. It had never stopped Evelyn from hurting still.

After explaining what had happened on their 'Date' Evelyn had retreated to the confines of the forge. She sat there staring at the mound of chips that lay before her on the table. The Tamahagane chips were of the finest quality.

But she could not bring herself to do anything.

Already Halloween is next week Friday and Evelyn just could not bring herself to begin the forging process. She had her head in her arms and her face full of tears. Her night of fun ruined because one man could not let go of the past. His obsession with her is what caused her to fear him so.

Everyone wanted to talk to her and tell her that everything is ok. Even David came to say that it is going to be alright. But Evelyn did not want to hear it. The one night that she enjoyed most with any man was ruined and she could not stop the tears from flowing. That is all she had been doing since she woke up and saw Malik's face as well as her own. Eventually they all left her alone in the forge to cry out her frustrations and her fears. She had been there pretty much almost the entire day wallowing in her misery. Sammy was the only one who stayed with her. The macaw remained by her side as quiet as she ever offering her silent support.

Evelyn wanted nothing more then to be able to go back in time and undo the things of the past, her past. And prevent Barry from raping her or hurting her friends. But then what about Malik? The man has lost so much and to do that to him?

_If this shit never happened to me then I would not have met Malik. Oh God why? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to offend you?_

Tears started flowing from her eyes again as she cried onto the pile of metal chips before her.

"_Oh God why?_" she whispered to herself.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik had awoken late in the morning to the the horrid pain of his cracked ribs. The beating he had taken from Barry has turned his body into a meat bag. His ribs were cracked and bruised along with his face which was now swollen. The night he had with Evelyn was ruined because Barry had chosen that time to ruin it.

He had heard from the others that Evelyn had woken before him and told them what had happened. This time Malik was told that she had been in the forge all day and had been crying ever since.

He sat there meditating on the grass his mind going a million miles a minute. He watched as Evelyn's family talked for a lengthy period of time about Barry and what they are going to do about him. Some even went into the forge to see if they could talk to Evelyn and hopefully coax her to come out. In the end though they gave up and did other things. The conversations however remained on Barry and what was the family going to do about him.

While they were talking about Barry and about the ruined date Malik remained on the grass outside of the house enjoying the rays of the autumn sun. His mind however was not on how warm the sun was or how the family was coping with the beating.

No all Malik could think about was Evelyn.

The early morning when he had returned with her from their outing he felt her fear when she asked him to stay. Terrified and alone she had curled up to him and used him as a sort of safety net. He could feel her fear and her need to have him with her. Malik understood her motives; to her she felt safe with him. Malik knew this and thus had allowed it. For he wanted to feel her embrace too and when she poured her heart to him in the parking lot that night he knew without a doubt that she felt the same.

It was only the interruption of Barry and his goons that he could not tell her how he feels.

_It is as if Allah does not want me to tell her how I feel. Like he is testing my resolve to be with this woman._ Malik thought as he put his hand on where Barry had stabbed him. Another scar to add to the dozens of scars that laced his skin from his life as an assassin. Malik knew it was not fatal. Barry if anything was good but he was sloppy with his knife movements.

_He was only doing it to send a message._ Malik thought as he eyed the bandages. He knew that if Barry were to learn that _he_ was the assassin that everyone was looking for. Then things would have been different. This Abstergo was indeed looking for him as he had heard recently online that Abstergo was looking for a _man in white robes like those in medieval movies swords and a red sash_ and had a picture that they had of Altair. Well they don't know is that the assassin they are looking for has one arm and can speak clear English.

_I can pass off as a Filipino which is a good thing. If he knew the truth then things would have been very different_ Malik thought. The truth meaning he would have had to kill Barry right there for compromising his position. But he knew he would not have done that because this is not the 12th century Syria where you can hide the body anywhere and no one would notice. This is the 21st century on an island in the middle of the vast ocean with nowhere to hide a body that anyone would not notice.

He had to tread carefully if he wanted to deal with Barry. His thoughts turned towards the many ways he can dispose of the body so that way no one can find him. But then again how would he do it? He only has one arm and even then no one would help him because that is not their way. He does not want to burden Evelyn's family with such a deed like disposing of a body. That in itself is unspeakable.

_They are innocent, Evelyn is innocent! I will not burden them more then I have to and not with something like this_! Malik thought as he meditated staring at the ocean from the back yard. When he looked towards the forge he could hear the faint sniffing of Evelyn's crying. Beside Malik he could see Makani laying down beside him. The cat looked just as sad as Malik at the moment. Sammy was inside the forge with Evelyn it is as if the animals could sense the couple's anguish.

Makani rubbed himself against Malik's side and the Syrian returned it with a scratch to his head. The cat was offering his own words of comfort and Malik smiled down at the cat.

"You can sense it too eh Makani?" he asked the cat.

"Meow," was the answer he had gotten and the cat started to purr.

Getting up and stretching his sore muscles Malik made his way over to the forge. He knew deep down that he would not leave Evelyn, not like the others. The others that were with her never really were strong enough to face up to the challenge of protecting her. He on the other hand would prove her otherwise. He made that vow to himself that he would protect Evelyn till his death. Even if he should sacrifice the chance to go home back to 1191 AD Malik would be there for her. Because what else is there for him back in the Crusades? Altair? Al-Mualim? No there is hardly anything left for him and the time stream be damned!

"Evelyn?" he said poking his head into the forge.

He could hear her crying from the far table. Makani hot on his heels Malik made his way into the forge and toward the area where the furnace was. The fire had long since gone out and he could see Evelyn there on the worktable with two piles of metal chips there. She had her head in her arms bent down crying he could sense her tears and her anguish at having another happy moment ruined.

"_Habibi?_" he asked

"Go away Malik *sniff* I don't want any thing right now," she said between sobs.

"You may not want anything or talk to anyone but you will," Malik said as he shut the door behind him.

Making sure he locked it he walked up to her. She was clearly crying if her shaking shoulders was any indication. Malik gently put his hand on her shoulder offering her a bit of comfort.

"How can you be so persistent when even my parents and Dave failed?" Evelyn said between sniffs.

"Because when you care about someone enough you will ignore the warning signs and still come to their aid," Malik replied.

"Why? Because you feel sorry for me? That you must think I am nothing more then a whore?" Evelyn retorted and Malik knew that she was only biting back because she does not want him to see her pain. He had seen that sign before when he had to confront an angry Kadar when his girlfriend was killed by Templars in a raid just near their border.

"No, I don't...ok that came out wrong but you must understand what he did to me is nothing compared to what I've been through Evelyn. I've seen much worse and have been dealt with much worse," Malik replied.

"Then why are you here Malik? Why are you here even though I am telling you to get out," she said.

"Because I care about you Evelyn. I worry just like everyone else. I maybe an Assassin but I am also a man and as a man I have the right to care for the ones I see as friends and possibly more," he said.

She lifted her head finally to face him. Her tear stricken red eyes filled with fresh tears as she looked at his dark orbs. His eyes were full of worry and concern and something else that she could not face.

"You said you've faced worse then him? What could have been worse?" Evelyn asked as Sammy came onto her shoulder and started to preen her hair in comfort.

"I've faced tortures of unimaginable proportions Evelyn. Men who knew how to break a man by showing him things that he may crave. Things that he would want and then ripping them away in pain that you cannot fathom. I've seen men break from such tortures and I nearly did so myself dozens of times. Some make it their mission to make you feel the pleasures of men such as the touch of a woman and then tear them away from you making you cry out in agony. Make you face diseases and such that would kill a man in time. And my time being sick and mourning my brother? That in itself was torture." Malik asked.

By this time he was kneeling beside her his hand moved from her shoulder to her face. His calloused hands were gentle as he stroked the area where Barry had hit her. The backside of his hand were soft as he stroked the bruise. He then took his hand and gently cleaned the tears from her face.

He then pulled her to him and held her gently stroking her back in an offer of comfort. His head was on her shoulders but his hold was firm. Slowly he could feel her return the embrace and held him close.

"No matter what happens _habibi _I will be here for you. May Allah grant us the strength to get through this and help you find hope. For he has brought us together for a reason Evelyn and for that we should be grateful." Malik said.

They held each other for quite a while just relishing the feel of holding each other. Malik could feel her nearing tears again but he continued to hold her letting her shed her tears on his shoulder. He wanted more then anything now to make her stop crying. To let go of her pain and to enjoy life once again. So like she did with him when he needed comfort he started to sing to her.

_Yalla yjeeha el nawm  
yalla theb essala  
yalla theb essawm__...__  
yalla tjeeha el awafi  
kel yawm b yam_

_yalla tnam yalla tnam  
la dbahla tayr el hamam  
rooh ya hamam la tsadee  
bidhak a Rima la tnam_

_Rima Rima elhenda'a  
Sharek ash'ar w mna'a  
welli habbek bibousek  
welli baghadek shu bietra'a_

_ya biya'a el inab  
wel inabiyeh  
oulu la immi  
w oulu la biyei  
khatafouni el ghajar  
men tahet khaymet majdalyei_

_etteshetshe we tteshetshe  
wel khawkh taht el mishemshe  
kel ma hab el hawa  
la'tof la Rima mishemshe_

_hey hey w hey lina  
distik laknik ayrina  
tanghassil tyab Rima  
w nensherhon a'al yasmina_

Evelyn's sobs began to lessen as he held her and sang to her the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him. He remembered it well for she had gotten it from Lebanon when she took a trip there just before she married his father. Malik felt her slowly ceased her sobbing as he held her. She remained holding him even though she stopped crying. His hand slowly went up to the back of her head and he stroked her hair letting her feel him in silent support.

When they finally broken from their embrace Malik stroked her face again, "Feeling better _Habibi_?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you Malik," Evelyn whispered.

"Your welcome, it is your turn to be comforted this time," he said and he slowly stood up.

"You family is worried you should reassure them that you are alright," he said.

"I will be fine just leave me in here for a bit there is something I have to do," Evelyn said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Nodding Malik stood up and stretched his legs. Helping Evelyn to her feet as well.

"Thank you," Evelyn whispered her face flushed when she said it.

"Your welcome, _Habibi,_" with that Malik unlocked the door and walked out.

David was standing next to the door his face looking down at his feet. Malik turned to him and gestured for the boy to follow.

"How is she?" Dave asked as they neared the house.

"She will be fine now I just told her what she needs to hear," Malik said.

"Really? And what is that?" Dave asked.

"That I am not leaving her," Malik replied.

"You're not?" Dave asked.

"No, I am not," Malik said.

Dave breathed a sigh of relief the air from his lungs gave out. "That is great! I mean usually after Barry beats a guy they would leave the next day because they have been beaten so badly that well once was enough. They figure that they don't want to deal with that shit and say, 'Screw you' or 'Up yours' and leave. Two actually didn't say a thing they just stopped calling. One is dead the other is in a wheelchair for life."

"I know but I am nothing like those weak hearted men. I have faced worse and have lived through worse. This is nothing," Malik said

"Really? Getting beaten up by several guys is nothing?" Dave said.

"Yes and I am not speaking through arrogance so don't get any ideas David. I am speaking through experience as an Assassin. Pain and torture are the norm in my kind of work. Especially when you are trapped in a Crusader dungeon and beaten senseless." Malik replied.

"Oh, I guess that is where you got all the scars," Dave said.

"Yes and this stab one is just one more to add to the list of wounds I had received over the years." Malik replied.

They had reached the house and opened the door there Malik had reassured Kaleo and the rest of the Makekaus that Evelyn was going to be alright. He silently went towards Alex's room making sure to grab his rug on the way there. Putting the rug down he then went towards the bathroom to prepare for prayer.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Right after Malik left Evelyn stared down at the chips that were made into two neat piles. One pile had a bunch of chips that held more carbon then the other. She could tell by the coloration of the metal. Getting up she went towards the forge's bathroom to clean up her face. The grime and tears were still in her eyes leaving white streaks down her face.

_God I look like something out of the Grudge!_ She thought as she turned on the water and proceeded to wash up.

Malik's reassurance that he will be fine did not settle Evelyn's heart. Remembering Malik's scars she knew that deep down he was right. He had been through worse and just because Barry beat the shit out of him does not mean that he will survive the next encounter.

Her thoughts went to Mark one of her dear friends from when they were children. Mark had invited her out for a few drinks to celebrate Evelyn's birthday which was just a night out with friends.

_Ocean's Resturant and Grill, Kailua Kona 2012_

"_And here is to Eevee! The loveliest woman around and the best damn diver I've ever known," said Frank as he and Mark shared a few drinks. _

_Evelyn was supporting her Heineken in her hand. The green bottle half empty since she is drinking it slowly. Mark was busy sharing a few jokes with her and some of the other girls. Mark's girlfriend Glenda could not make it because she had to work at Target. She had tried to get off but her boss will not have any of it so she was stuck working. So Mark had to come himself with the guys. _

_Gary's Dive Tours was one of many tour companies that often took tourists out to the many dive destinations across the Big Island. Gary's was no exception since the tour ran from early in the morning till rather late in the afternoon with food provided along with drinks. Since Evelyn had come aboard about a year ago she had shown them that she was willing to work hard to help them out. Getting her diving license she and three other guys ran the business while Gary himself would help as much as he can. If he was not stuck with paperwork or business meetings. _

_Tonight however since it was Evelyn's birthday Gary himself had called the crew to celebrate. He often does that to all of his employees. He treats them out on their birthdays an on Christmas it was like a family thing to him. He believes strongly in family and so Gary had invited all of his crew members and their family members. Evelyn's family of course could not make it since they had things to do on their own. _

_Kaleo had to work on a big order for a rancher in Waimea for his horses. Saiyuri of course is helping him. Her brothers had families of their own to take care of. Alex had just become a father so he is in Hilo to be with his wife before he is being shipped out to the Middle East. Max and his wife are busy with preparing for their little one. Keoni is on a business trip and Kaipo is constructing some renovations in Ka'u. As for her sisters the Twins were at some sort of Anime Convetion to advertise their business so Evelyn is stuck alone. _

_But she is enjoying herself as she took another swing of her Heineken before giving the empty bottle back to the bartender. Mark was just finishing his drink as well, "Hey wanna dance?" Evelyn said. _

"_Sure I know my wife won't mind since she knows you don't have feelings for me," Mark said smirking. _

"_Of course not! You are more like a brother then a boyfriend," Evelyn said smirking. _

_Both had gone to the dance floor and started to dance. The music they were blaring was something from the 80's since it is 80's night. Many couples are out dancing. Evelyn was wearing a skirt that went to her knees with flower patterns on it. It was a casual dress with her hair pinned back and small gold hoops in her ears. Her makeup was just a light silver smokey eye with black eyeliner. She wore a nude lip gloss on her lips as well just something casual as she dance with her best friend. _

_Mark seemed to have a good time as he too unwound from the long day at work. Evelyn was laughing when he tried to make a drowning man. The guys who sat at the bar also laughed at Mark's antics. _

_But there was one man that was not laughing. He watched as Evelyn danced with her best friend jealously clearly evident on his face as he started to make his way towards the man. _

_No one saw the knife that came to his hand when he did. _

_Evelyn was unaware of the danger till it came too late. She was shoved out of the way and quickly regained her senses realized too late that Barry had shown up. With him was a knife without so much as a shout Barry stabbed Mark in the stomach. _

"_BARRY WHAT THE FUCK!" she shouted too late. Blood began to ooze from the wound to the side. _

"_Barry wha...?" was all Mark could say. _

"_You stay the fuck away from her!" he said. _

"_BARRY I AM NOT SEEING HIM HE IS MY FRIEND NOT MY FUCKEN LOVER!" Evelyn shouted causing the music to stop and the bouncers to start approaching. _

_But Barry wasted no time in stabbing Mark again and again with Evelyn trying to fight him off. She kept screaming at him to stop but two more hands came and pulled her away. They were not the bouncers. _

_They were Barry's goons. _

"_BARRY STOP! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HE IS MY CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND STOP!" Evelyn had tears in her eyes as the Bouncers tried to get the knife out of Barry's hand. _

_They did not see the gun till the shot went off. _

_Elias another one of Evelyn's coworkers had stepped between Mark and Barry trying to break it up. No one saw the gun that Barry produced nor the blood from the many stab wounds that Mark had received. Elias was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was shot in the head and fell forwards dead. His brains spattered all over Evelyn and a few other patrons. _

_Hearing the gunshot they ran from the bar leaving Barry and the bouncers. Mark was on the ground bleeding to death when the paramedics came along with the cops. By then Barry had been long gone. _

Evelyn could not bring herself to see Mark again afterwards. She had been crying at the hospital and his girlfriend Glenda did not blame her. When Gary showed her the video footage of the accident she was not angry at Evelyn. In fact she pitied her for having someone stalk her like that. Evelyn had told her about Barry a while ago but she never figured that he would do something like this!

Now she could not bring herself to speak to Mark ever again. Mark was stuck in a wheelchair for life. The damage to his vertebra were too great for him to walk again. So he is stuck on machines for the rest of his life.

She had gone out with two other guys after that with the same results. Barry has connections around the town and every time someone tries to even talk to Evelyn they ended up badly beaten or worse! She just could not bring herself to let go of the fear.

The fear of forever living under Barry's shadow.

He had come that night too after the beatings and reminded her of why she was his and no one else. He had beaten and raped her again to show that he was the master. He was the one who dominated her and owned her like she was his dog to screw.

She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes again.

Then she looked at the leather band and the two piles of chips on the table.

The chips that she was going to forge into Malik's sword and knives.

_Malik..._

The man had been a total enigma to her when she first met him. An Arab man with no family history, no credentials, no immigration papers, nothing. Someone who could not speak a word of English and yet managed to get into her house and bleed all over the walls and on the floor.

When she originally saved his life she thought it was a one time deal. Call the cops let them deal with it and that was that. But then the phone call happened that would change her life. That phone call was from the police who had heard it from the immigration office, who heard it from Homeland Security and so forth. He became less of an intruder and more of a prisoner of war.

Evelyn had no idea what was in store for her when she was told that she has to keep him as her guest. With pay of course.

But no matter how much she was getting paid she wanted him out. But because the government was keeping him in her house against her will. She hated to admit that but it was true those first few nights when he was in the hospital. She was scared of the possibility of a roommate.

It wasn't that she hated Malik for forcing himself to be her roommate against his will but...well she was actually scared of what _Barry_ would do to him if he ever found out, or returned to Kona.

Well as time went on she found that Malik when he came to live with her had problems of his own. He had no idea where he was at and how to get home. He was in an unfamiliar place and an unfamiliar time period. That part she did not know yet because of the language barrier between the two at the time. She did not understand him in the slightest and he her. It was a challenge to get him to understand her. But she was surprised that he began to speak nearly perfect English by the weeks end. He was a fast learner and she probably gave credit to the hours spent trying to learn English while he was recovering from his illness.

What shocked her was what he actually looked like under all that hair.

Evelyn was no stranger to hobos and strange looking men, but when Malik first came to her. He basically looked like those guys you see on T.V. Hairy, dirty looking like he had been walking a marathon in the Sahara Desert and smelled worse then a pig farm. The blood and puss did not help either and the beard and long hair...man did he look horrible when she first met him that fateful night.

Then he had gotten his hair cut and everything changed.

She could now rephrase the line 'Beauty is only skin deep' well not for him.

She felt that attraction to he the moment she saw him without all that hair blocking his face. Sure he was hot that much she had to admit. But there was something about him that called her to him. It had nothing to do with the one arm or the language barrier no...it was...now she had to think about it.

Then she came to the conclusion...it was his eyes.

Those deep dark mysterious orbs of his. They seemed to suck in her soul when she looked into them for that first time. The hospital did not count because he was under heavy drugs at the time so they were fogged over with delirium.

Now when she looked into his eyes for the first time and saw the intensity in them. The _emotion_ in them she felt herself being pulled to him. Seeing him for the first time and how much he was in pain. She wanted to then and there find out what was the man behind Malik Al-Sayf. That was of course before she knew his name.

When she heard his name for the first time she thought she had made a milestone with him. A man so full of pain and distrust that she felt his need to help him. This want to overcome his pain.

_I guess that is when I started to fall for him..heh! Arabian Knight indeed_ Evelyn thought.

Who knew that after a while she found out that he was actually an _assassin_ from the 12th century! The man was full of surprises.

At first she did not believe him when he told his story but she could not help but be drawn to him still. The nights they shared together outside in the yard telling stories and spending time together had shown Evelyn that there was someone there for her after all.

It was Dave who finally broken the ice when the boy started teaching him how to live the moment Malik came out of the hospital. His eyes would light up when he was shown how to do things and also when both she and Dave took him swimming for the first time. Or shown him around town and taught him how to cook, clean and dress with one hand. The man had never done these things and to see him actually enjoying his time learning how.

And then he had shown them the crystals he had bought from town. Evelyn thought they were the most beautiful thing on earth. The way he had portrayed the castle of Masyaf from his own time to the eagle with the emblem of his brotherhood. His need to get back into shape and his want to be able to fight again. Evelyn found that to be very attractive and very noble of him.

Then came the day he met Barry. He was lucky that first day and that Barry mistook him as a guest of her home. But then again he did grab him by the collar of his shirt if Evelyn remembered correctly.

Sammy at this time started preening her ear which tickled and Evelyn had to smile. She then lifted her fingers up to stroke the macaw. While she was smiling now at the fondness of her new memories.

Sammy and Makani has saved Malik from Barry's wrath and in turn the Syrian had returned the favor. For if it wasn't for her animals then Evelyn would have for sure request for him to leave even more. Sammy and Makani had not liked Malik for the first few days but it was Makani who broken the ice between the assassin and the animals. And when it was done Evelyn could not help but like the Syrian more.

His curiosity and his intelligence she also found attractive. The man was witty even with Dave as they would often tease each other about trivial things. Dave would try to explain video games and the purpose of porn just get a rise out of the Muslim. But Malik was true to his own beliefs that was for sure, and to make him feel more comfortable was also what drew the line between curiosity and attraction.

Even when things had gotten rough with Barry's return Evelyn had to marvel him for staying. Hearing her story and comforting her when she needed it. He never did it out of necessity he did it because he genuinely cared. He never held back on his feelings or his expressions. That is one of the things she she learned to love about him. He was a man from the distant past with completely different morals then her. Older morals and even though she is no longer a virgin he treated her as if she still was. Never taking advantage and never treated her as if she was a thing.

Evelyn thinks that is when she fell in love with the assassin.

It was because he _cared_ that Evelyn had grown to love him. The way he wraps his arm around her to holding her and singing to her when she is having a nightmare. Just like she did to him when he would thrash in the night. Evelyn wanted nothing more then to return the gestures of affection to him. Just like now looking down at the table with the metal chips on it she came so close to just throwing caution to the wind and kissing him.

She could tell also by the look in his eyes that he wanted to do the same thing.

But he held back and she could only guess why.

He does not want to hurt her. As her mother would often say, 'A man with even an ounce of morals is worth keeping,' and in a way she was right. Nowadays men would often think of sex or taking advantage of a woman's dilemma. She had thought for sure that Malik would do that...but he didn't and she appreciated him for it. Feeling the tears start to come to her eyes she knew that they were tears of happiness not anguish like earlier.

As the Syrian said he had, had worse beatings then the one Barry had given him. And by judging by his composure the last night Barry managed to catch him by surprise. So she could imagine what the next confrontation would bring.

_If I had learn anything about Malik you can catch him off guard once but not twice,_ she thought as she once again looked at the chips on the table.

She looked at the designs he asked for and knew that she can't make all the swords. Especially the broad sword that one was because Malik only has one hand.

To be able to hold a hammer again and to make a sword in such a short period of time? Halloween is just a week away and today is Sunday.

_God or Allah or Jesus out there what am I to do?_ She thought.

But then she knew what she had to do and she would do it to.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Has she come out of the forge yet?" asked Alex since he had come over with his wife Anna and twin children.

The boys were frequently running around the yard and playing with their cousins. The brothers decided to bring the women over to not only help with family affairs but to allow the children to see their grandparents and their other relatives. They were curious about the one armed Syrian since they were used to Dave playing with them. They were however not used to Malik who was meditating once again on the grass till Alex came and interrupted him.

"No but at least she is no longer crying," Malik said.

"Yeah, Eevee's been through a lot and Dave was worried sick about her. So that is why I brought the boys here as a distraction. Dave loves kids and maybe one day he can find someone who will share that bond with him." Alex said.

"Yes, I can understand where he is coming from. Losing his arm and having to face many challenges. I too have come a long way from the man I once was," Malik replied.

"And yet your greatest challenge is in that forge," Alex said.

"Yes it is," Malik said.

"What did you say to her," Alex asked.

"I made her a promise that I intend to keep," Malik said.

"And what is that?" Alex said.

"To stay by her side," Malik replied.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The door opened and Evelyn was busy working on the leather belt that was required for Malik's costume. She had stained the skin and began the tedious task of shaping it into the right size and thickness that was on Malik's designs. The softeners she used were made by vegetable oils that her father had ordered from somewhere. She had rubbed into the leather and since it is now soft enough to work Evelyn had begun to shape it to the designs that the drawing had.

"Eevee?" Alex's voice said.

Evelyn put down her tools and faced her brother, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Eevee, I was worried," Alex said.

"I know brother after what happened...well I just could not bring myself to face the world again." Evelyn said.

"So I see you started working on the leather belt," Alex stated.

"Yeah, I figured I must start somewhere. So why not the belt and the leather. Since tanning this particular item will only take me two days at most and then I can move to the sword and knives," Evelyn said.

"So you've finally picked up the hammer again?" Alex said.

"Yes, and I have Malik to thank for that," Evelyn replied.

"Why?" Alex asked as he watch her use her tools to make the designs.

"Because he has given me something that I thought I had lost long ago," Evelyn said.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Hope," Evelyn said as she finished putting the oil into the leather.

"I see so he gives you hope then?" Alex asked as he made himself comfortable on one of the chairs near the work station.

"Yes, the way he talks about it I believe him when he said he would not leave me," Evelyn said.

"He told me as much," Alex replied.

"And besides I am tired of crying," Evelyn replied back.

"So what are you doing?" Alex said.

"What does it look like? The twins asked me to help make the weapons for his costume for Halloween so I decided to do so. I had to modify the designs for a bit but he liked the idea so I am finally getting my head out of my ass and doing it. Besides it was something I wanted to do for the longest time anyways so there." Evelyn stated.

"But I sense there is something else on your mind isn't there?" Alex asked.

"Well now that you mentioned it I've been meaning to ask you since you are the expert on the Arabic language other then Malik himself, and I have been meaning to ask you since I am too lazy to look it up online. What does _habibi _mean?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"_Habibi?_" Alex replied.

"Yes, Malik has been calling me that for sometime and I've been meaning to ask you that question." Evelyn said clearly uncomfortable with asking Alex this question.

"Well the closest translation would be, 'My love' or 'My beloved' or 'Sweetheart' it is a term not given lightly to someone." Alex replied.

"Do you call Anna that?" Evelyn asked.

"All the time," Alex replied.

"I did not know I mean so much to him," Evelyn said looking down.

"Eevee where Malik comes from _when _he comes from women are not treated the same as they are here. They have no freedom and for someone like Malik to find a woman such as yourself who is free to choose her own path then...well he has every right to love you for it." Alex said.

"How so?" Evelyn said.

"He told me the other day when we both went to the store for mom that he had no thoughts of being with a woman. Well before he met you anyways." Alex said.

"And what did he say about me?" Evelyn said.

"I am not at liberty to say but I can tell you that he is very much in love with you," Alex said.

"Then why didn't he say so?" Evelyn asked.

"Because he fears that you do not feel the same," Alex replied.

Evelyn looked down at her feet when he said this Sammy chose that moment to sing her usual cryptic songs, "**can you feel the love tonight!"** she said and Evelyn playfully patted the bird's head.

"Well I should get going Anna would not doubt want a report on your progress as well as have a girl talk with you." he said before he left.

Evelyn smiled at that and went back to finishing her work.

THREE HOURS LATER

The sun had started to set when Evelyn returned to the house smelling of sweat and leather. She had taken a nice long shower enjoying the hot water against her skin. It helped her relax and it helped her think about many things. Barry was the main one.

She could never be free of him! No matter how much she tried to get away from him he would always follow her. It was as if she was his servant and he the master. Evelyn put her head on the shower wall. No matter what anyone said otherwise she still felt trapped and chained. It was not an easy feeling to get rid of because she had to carry this weight on her shoulders for years.

Every time she tried to get on with her life it always would come back to haunt her. All she wanted was to be free of the guilt of having been nothing more then a whore to him. All the years of crying and running have caused her nothing but pain and suffering.

And then there was the one armed Syrian Assassin from the distant past.

A man who is used to leading a dangerous life. One full of pain and suffering and death by his own hands. Evelyn found that both frightening and attractive at the same time. It was like those trash novels that Vanessa and Aiko love to read. The ones where the man is some sort of dangerous person finding a damsel in distress then saving them. In the end they make love like it is no tomorrow.

_Or breed like rabbits _Evelyn thought.

But this is not those trash novels this is reality. She in a way is a damsel in distress and he a 800 plus year old assassin who is completely out of place in the 21st century.

_And I had fallen madly in love with him_ she admitted to herself.

It was not his body that attracted her to him...ok scratch that it was part of the reason.

The other was the fact that he carried with him an air of mystery and mysticism with him. The way he walks...the way he holds himself...his voice with that accent...and his eyes...oh his eyes like dark pools that will suck your soul in if you're not careful. He...well after what Alex said it, and it all made sense in a way. Malik refuses to leave her to her fate and well he even said he would stay with her.

The way they danced the night before when he finally loosened up to dance was like an eye opener for her. The way he looked at her to the way he moved in sync with her. It was like they were meant for each other. It was like that sappy Chinese song she remembers hearing play once in a while on the Asian network. The one they were playing at the end of the movie or that song that they heard that night on the radio. _Desert Rose_ if she remembers correctly.

She was Sting and Malik was Cheb Mami two worlds apart and yet managed to sing together in perfect harmony.

Trapped in her musings she finished washing herself and turned off the water. It had started to go cold as she wrapped herself up and drying off before she went to get her clothes.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was outside eating dinner when Evelyn finally came out of the shower. She was quiet as she gotten her food from the table and made her way out to him. The children had long since gone home with their parents and the teens were in their room doing homework. Malik had enjoyed a long conversation with Eddie about freerunning and the difference it was here then say in the main city.

When Malik was in the gym he would train both David and Eddie in freerunning. Eddie's friends had just recently joined in when they saw how their friend now moves through the city. But Eddie had been keeping his promise to Malik about staying out of trouble. His term of servitude was finally up and the teen is now in his room actually doing his homework. Under the careful eye of the Syrian of course.

"Hey," Evelyn said as she sat down.

"Hey," Malik replied.

"I managed to finish the staining of your belt so after curing it for one more night it should be ready," Evelyn said.

Malik turned to her and saw that her gaze was not at him but at the distant lights of the city beyond. The Moon chose its time to set and the couple watched it slowly sink below the clouds before making its final trek into the dark ocean.

"Thank you Evelyn," Malik said unable to find the words to express his gratitude.

"Don't thank me thank the twins. They wanted me to do it," Evelyn replied.

"Did you want to do it? Even if the twins never asked you?" Malik asked.

"Maybe...or I could have watched my dad do it and feel a bit of jealousy about it but not do a thing," Evelyn replied.

"Why is that _Habibi_?" Malik asked.

"I guess...after that day I was too scared to lift up a hammer again. The memories too painful to keep back. I thought I had put that behind me...but then again after last night...it all just came rushing back." she said.

"I understand your pain," Malik said knowing full well what she was going through. The anguish was there on her face as plain as day for him to see. She was like an open book for him to read and he can clearly read the expression on her face.

"Do you? Shit of course you do your an _assassin_ for crying out loud. You must feel pain all the time and break the hearts of many women," Evelyn said sarcastically.

"Pain will only remain when one allows it to," Malik replied.

"Easy for you to say you had your whole life to deal with such pain. Me? Only a few years," Evelyn replied back.

"Even with a lifetime of experience I still deal with the pain. The pain of my brother's loss and the loss of my arm however are still fresh. Just as the pain of this swollen face and cracked ribs is still fresh. But I know that I will live and so will you," Malik said even though it sounded a bit harsh he was right.

Evelyn looked down towards the ground and bit her lip. Malik could not help but feel a bit put off by her lip biting. He could tell she was nervous and so said nothing. He was patient when it came to dealing with Evelyn.

"Thank you for earlier," she said.

"Like I said before I am not leaving you," Malik replied with a smile.

She smiled back in return.

"So Eevee feeling better now?" a new voice said and David came out with a plate piled high with food.

"Yeah, I am feeling better thanks to Malik," Evelyn replied.

"See I knew that you had it in you Mal! Shall I sing A Whole New World for ya?" Dave said as he sat down on the table opposite of them.

"Mal?" Evelyn said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah short for Malik or don't you like nicknames?" Dave said as he turned towards the Syrian.

"Just stick to Malik I don't really care for nick names," Malik replied.

Dave shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said and started eating.

"**A Whole New World...a new horizon to pursue!" **Sammy started singing.

"Oh thanks a lot Dave now you gotten Sammy into singing!" Evelyn glared at her friend.

Malik could not help but chuckle at the two friends antics. They were arguing on who taught Sammy how to sing that particular song. Malik personally don't really care as he had heard that song before and thought it rather silly. He preferred the other song. The one he had heard on the radio some time ago. Dave and Evelyn continued to argue while Malik gotten up and cleaned up the dishes. When he returned they were still going on with their little play fight. Sighing Malik then did as he normally would do every night.

He climbed onto the roof.

When he climbed onto the roof he remained there listening to Evelyn and Dave's argument. It went on for sometime until David's mother called him home. When the teen left Evelyn never joined him on the roof like she normally did. Instead he could hear her head for the bedroom.

_She must have been tired after all this time_ Malik thought remembering that she had been spending the last few hours crying.

His gaze turned to that of the skies above. The stars had begun to show and the moon was lost for a few more hours. The constellations were high in the sky and the air had become crisp and cool. The sounds of the night frogs could be heard as the distant sounds of the late night workers began to fill his ears.

His thoughts had drifted to Evelyn and how she was faring from all this trauma. He turned his gaze to the stars and one constellation in particular.

The constellation the Greeks called _Aquila _the eagle. The symbol of the Hashashin and what he thought his brother would be doing right now.

_Kadar I bet if you were still alive you would be laughing at how ridiculous your elder brother is acting right now. You would probably laugh at me or call me a coward for not acting on my feelings. But know this I had made a vow to myself that I will protec..._Malik's thoughts were interrupted by a sound that he had only heard of back home in Masyaf.

The sound of someone picking the lock on the door.

Beside him Makani who was resting stirred his eyes flaring open and a growl escaped from his throat. The cat's hairs were hackled and raised and his ears were back. It was that sign that Malik knew that someone with ill intentions was entering the house.

Silent as the creature next to him Malik leaped from the roof and landed softly and quietly on the ground. Making his way over to the back door Malik crept in being sure to use the shadows to his advantage.

He knew the others were asleep in their rooms having retired for the night but he was still active. Trusting his instincts Malik made his way over to the kitchen were the knives were kept. Grabbing a steak knife he made his way quickly to the stairs. He had heard the stranger go up there.

Feet that move like a ghost and legs like that of a cat Malik leaped up the railings of the stairs. When he gotten there he could see the shadow enter Evelyn's room.

Makani had followed Malik up the stairs the cat's ears were back and a hiss emerged from his mouth. Malik quieted the cat down as he made his way towards the room. When he neared the door he could hear the movements on Evelyn's bed. When he looked in he could see the shadow of the stranger on the bed. The muffled noises of Evelyn as her mouth was covered was all he could hear.

"Hey there sugar pie remember me," a very familiar voice said.

Malik knew that voice and he growled low in his throat.

Barry

He could hear Evelyn begin to struggle as Barry held her. He knew enough was enough.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She felt that hand holding her she knew who it was instantly when she felt his hand on her throat. Choking back her surprise Evelyn tried to fight and to make some sort of noise but Barry held her down. His vile hands going for her pants, "Hey there sugar pie remember me?" he said and she struggled against his grip.

She could feel him holding her down as he went for her pants. She knew what was coming next since he had done this numerous times. He reached for her sleeping short bottoms to pull them off and rape her once again as a reminder of who is the master.

She could feel his fingers pull the hem of her pants nearly past her waist when...

Barry was suddenly jerked off and she could hear something slam into the wall. That woke up the whole household as every light suddenly came on.

What she found shocked her and filled her with happiness.

There was Malik with a single arm had pinned Barry to the wall with a steak knife to his throat. The man pushed the Syrian aside and threw the first punch. Malik being prepared this time ducked and rammed his fist into Barry's stomach. Barry then swept out with his legs and tripped Malik then going for the window. The whole time Evelyn was frozen with fear but at the same time excited that Malik had come to save her.

The Syrian assassin chased after Barry as the man leaped out the window and into the night.

"Eevee?" said Eddie as he was the first one in.

"Eevee are you alright?" said Kaleo as he and the others came in.

"I am fine but Malik went after Barry dad, Barry was in my room!"

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When he entered the room in the faint light of the streets outside he could see Barry had put his left hand on Evelyn's neck and his right reaching down to her pants.

Malik used every single skill he had in stealth to pull Barry away from Evelyn. Being caught by surprise Barry was not prepared for Malik's knife against his throat. So when he was caught off guard he tried throw the Syrian off with a punch to the face and a sweep of the legs.

What he didn't count on was the Syrian ducking and getting up from the leg sweep being caught by surprise again he started for the window. Leaping from the window he ran along the roof with Malik hot on his heels. He leaped down followed by the Syrian as he raced towards the streets with Malik chasing him. Malik took the knife and thrown it at him.

Barry as if sensing the knife ducked at the last minute as he leaped into the car that was across the street. Gunning the gas pedal he quickly left leaving Malik there panting from the exertion.

When he returned he found the entire family gathered around the living room with Evelyn wrapped in blankets. She was clearly shaken as Saiyuri supplied her with some of her herbal tea.

"There, there child it is alright," she said soothing her oldest daughter.

The younger girls were huddled next to each other afraid of what would happen if Barry were to come back. Malik came in as noisily as possible so he would not scare anyone.

"Malik are you alright?" Kaleo asked as he raced to the Syrian.

"I am fine Barry got away though," Malik replied.

"Oh dear God what would have happened if you had not been there," said Saiyuri.

"She would have been raped again," said Eddie with no sense of tact whatsoever.

Kaleo seeing that it was getting too crowded had ordered everyone back to bed. Promising to discuss it tomorrow. As they filed out one by one only Evelyn and Malik remained. Evelyn's gaze was elsewhere but Malik knew what it was that she was thinking of.

"Evelyn?" he said as he knelt down before her.

"You probably don't want a whore as your beloved now don't you," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Malik said.

"What you saw tonight...him coming into my room and reminding me that he is my master," she said nearly in tears.

"Hey, it is alright he is gone now," Malik said as he gently stroked the side of her face.

"He will come back you know that right," Evelyn said.

"No, he won't he will try, but he won't get past me," Malik replied.

"Thank you," Evelyn said.

He pulled her to him letting her put the now empty cup down on the table. They remained like that for quite a while. Evelyn wanted Malik to share her bed with her for the night seeing as she was afraid of Barry's return. So she walked back up to her bedroom while Malik took a shower. After cleaning himself up he was in a pair of boxer shorts his bare chest for her to see the bandages from the night before.

Crawling into bed she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. Malik however remained awake as his instincts told him to keep an eye out for a bit. Makani sensing that everything was safe went up to the window and perched himself on the ledge. Sammy because she is in the cage downstairs had remained asleep throughout the whole ordeal. Pulling Evelyn closer he knew that the confrontation with Barry was only just the beginning. If Malik learned anything about angry lovers it was they would always bide their time before they would strike again. And he had a feeling this Halloween celebration is when he would strike.

If that is the case then Malik would be ready for him.

_Oh most noble and exalted Allah I ask that you could grant me the strength to vanquish this foe that has haunted this one so. If you had sent me here to do your bidding then I ask if you can please grant me the power needed to keep the people I have come to care about safe. I want you to bless my blade to ensure that when I take the life of the one who has hurt them that I have your blessing behind it. Oh Allah the merciful please grant me this plea for I am your most humble servant._

With that silent prayer done Malik allowed his eyes to close but not before placing his lips on Evelyn's forehead. Taking in her scent he allowed his eyes to close one last time for the night and rest finally consumed him.

**A/n: And there you have it folks another chapter to the great Broken Wings. I hope this sort of satisfies your lust for a fight scene. Even though it was brief I could not help but add it in. But anyways it is New Years Day and I have to work so to all my awesome readers out there I bid you all. "He Haoli Makahiki Hou" from Hawaii. Aloha!**

**P.S. The Lullaby is called Yella Tnam Rima I found it on Youtube the other day and had to add it. **


	19. Chapter 18: Mythril

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Man! What a ride that last chapter was. SHEESH! Well this one is sort of a filler of sorts don't worry it is not boring! That much I can tell you for if it was then I would not be writing it. *rubs hands together* Anyways since this is a new year I just hope it was better then the last one! Anyways on with the story.**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 18: Mythril**

_He burnt my body, he saved my soul  
and he burnt my body, he saved my soul  
He burnt my body, he saved my soul  
and he burnt my body, he saved my soul_

_When I was young I had a dream  
sharp like a memory  
That I was from a different place  
a different time it seems._

_And in this dream I heard them cry  
I was the devils child  
that I would be condemned to die  
within the fire_

_Karliene Reynolds - Dreams of Fire_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The light of dawn filtered through the window caressing Evelyn's face. Slowly her eyes opened to greet the light if the rising sun were a lost friend. Slowly as she started to get up she felt the warm cushion under her shift. As her sleep fogged mind started to register the smell of the earth and sun she knew that scent all too well. _Malik_

"Morning _Habibi_," he said stirring.

Slowly Evelyn rose from the bed, "You stayed here all night?" she asked.

"Yes, I did not trust that Barry will stay away for long," Malik replied.

The events from last night came crashing down. How Barry almost raped her yet again and how Malik saved her from her fate. Going so far as to chase Barry out the window and down the street. Once again the Syrian has shown how devoted he is to her and how much he loved her. Just as she gotten out of bed to greet the day. She was at least glad that Malik is an honorable man and not one to quickly take advantage of her at her most vulnerable.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime _Habibi,_" he said getting up as well.

Evelyn could not help but oogle at his lean but muscular backside. Skin as dark as the earth itself littered with scars from battles and tortures long past. The bandage from Saturday night still lingers on his side as well as the black eye and the recently fixed broken nose. However the wounds, his eyes still held that same fire that she still loved about him. She raised her hand to finger the bandages on her face as well. The stitches nearly tore because of the previous nights events and the swelling from her face had gone down considerably, but now she sported fresh bruises along her neck and abdomen where Barry had put his hands on her.

They did not say much just gotten dressed and headed down stairs for their morning run. Then when they returned had their shower just as the kids had gone to school. Then of course Evelyn had gotten into the car with her father to head to work.

_I really need to get a car_ Evelyn thought.

She was still waiting on the insurance claim so she can buy a new 'used' car. So she and Kaleo had been looking around both online and calling various used dealerships to see if they had any cars available. She really wanted to have her own set of wheels again just so she can have a little bit more freedom then depending on her father to drive her to work everyday.

Just as she entered the office she was assaulted by her coworkers.

"Oh my God Eevee! What the hell happened to you?!" Lei demanded as she saw the state of her friend.

"Barry," was all Evelyn replied to.

"That asshole again? What the fuck he did now? And what happened to that one armed man you were with?" Lei asked.

Evelyn began to move some boxes around. Since she was in the hospital for her face the doctor managed to finally remove the stitches for her hand. Seeing as it is healed enough. Evelyn had sighed and told her friend about the twins setting up a date with Malik and how the night went. She even went on to explain about Barry breaking into her house and trying to rape her once again.

"Oh My God! That asshole deserves to die!" Lei said

"Yeah he stabbed Malik..." Evelyn didn't finish before Lei let our a protest.

"He busted my face and yet the bright side is Malik is not leaving me unlike everyone else," Evelyn replied.

Evelyn's boss was already aware of Barry's presence so they knew that if he were to come around they were to call the police. Already after seeing Evelyn's face they were concerned for her safety so they made it a point to keep an eye on her. Luckily the receiving was closed since there are no vendors due to make deliveries today.

In the meantime Evelyn worked on putting the boxes of goods where they go and rotating the old stuff with the new. When she was done she went into the office to work on the paperwork for the vendors who were due to come in tomorrow. As she worked her mind kept drifting to the two piles of tamahagane chips back at her father's place. By the end of the following week she is to go back to her house with Malik. And thinking about the sword and knives she is to build Evelyn could not help but feel that there is something missing.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik had decided to go back into town since he was feeling rather restless staying home with Saiyuri. So when Kaleo dropped him off he and Sammy were once again exploring the many streets that marked the neighborhood of Kailua Kona. As he walked down the road he spotted an ABC store just off the street from the main roadway of Ali'i Drive.

Walking in Malik looked at the different books that were on display. Most of them were of course romance trash novels that Evelyn mentioned at one point. The kind of books that Vanessa and Aiko seemed to like. Of course Malik found them ridiculous, but he would often see those same kinds of books at the marketplace back in Jerusalem. Walking past them he saw many different books about Hawaii and the Big Island in general. Taking one he opened it up to see the different photographs of the various places around the island.

He even saw some amazing pictures of the volcanoes. He saw one that he thought he would never seen except during the winter time. There was one picture of the mountain called Mauna Kea where the snow would fall during the winter. The three towers on the mountain's peak were actually observatories to allow one to view the stars free from the light pollution of the cities below.

Malik was intrigued as he looked through the book and saw other books showing the other islands. He picked them up and started to read through them. Enjoying the information he had gathered about each and everyone of them.

"Um excuse me sir," a voice said from behind him.

"Yes?" Malik said turning around.

"Um no animals in the store except for service...oh I'm sorry I did not realize that the bird was a service animal," the woman said.

It was one of the things the government thankfully given him. Since Officer Poe Poe made it a point to tell the Homeland Security Officials that Malik was indeed a disabled civilian. A service animal is needed to help him with daily tasks. So they originally thought of a dog but thanks to some quickly thinking from Evelyn. Sammy became that service animal.

Since the macaw figured out what Malik's needs were she became his second hand. And with her new vest which the bird seemed to like she enjoys going to the stores with the Syrian instead of staying in the trees and waiting for his return. Sammy showed her place by turning the page for the book that Malik was reading allowing him to read the next page.

It was the capitol of Hawaii the city of Honolulu on the island of O'ahu. It was an impressive sight and the attendant left Malik to his own devices after that clearly embarrassing encounter for her. Malik ignored her and continued to go through his book. When he was done he found several more of interest until finally one caught his eye.

Or group of books caught his eye.

It was the Lord of the Rings series which Kaleo has on his shelf. The man had many interesting stories on the shelf and Malik remembers going through a few of them. Now he sees one that he clearly was interested in and thought that perhaps he should get his own copies. Kaleo had given him about two hundred dollars which to Malik was a bit much, but the man told him that he should decorate his room when he and Evelyn go back home. So the Syrian was able to get his books along with the Harry Potter series and a few other fantasy books.

Malik had to chuckle to himself that he is such a book worm.

Making his way towards a few other shops he decided to see what else is there to look at. He made a visit to the crystal shop again and speak to the girl there. He did not make any purchases but he did inquire about how she was able to make such crystals.

The girl was intrigued as she went into the back and showed him the machine she uses to create such crystals. Malik was fascinated by the simple machine and how it works. She even explained the laser and how it would use light to do the 3D engraving.

When he was done exploring Malik had made his way to one of the take out restaurants for something to eat and get Sammy some nuts. The Macaw was more then happy for a bite as well.

Sitting in a tree Malik was able to start reading his books. He started with 'The Hobbit' and was fascinated by the rich story telling that the author made. After about two hours in the early afternoon Malik had put his book down and pulled out his sketch pad. He began to draw the dwarves how he imagined it. Laughing to himself he sketched out the characters he had seen in the movies and then himself in such strange clothes.

When he was done he was admiring his work before putting the sketch pad back into his bag. It was such a warm day out that he felt relieved when the ocean breeze began to blow. The gentle caress filled his face with a cool sensation.

That is when he also noticed his hair was starting to get a bit long.

Sighing he put backpack around his shoulder and leaped from the tree. Sammy flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Well Sammy I think it is time we pay a visit to Shanty yes?" he said.

The Macaw only bobbed her head.

Malik made his way over to the Lanihau Shopping Center which a good walk from Ali'i drive. When he gotten there it was rather slow because he had just missed the midday crowds. So he slowly walked over to Super Cuts where Shanty worked. Upon entering the shop he was just in time to see Shanty finish up her latest customer.

"Why if it isn't our handsome John Doe or should I say _Malik_. My, my Evelyn sure has gotten better with picking her men. What can I do for you?" Shanty said as she (I will refer to this person as a 'She') slunk closer to Malik.

"I need a trim Shanty can you help me?" Malik said.

Shanty looked him up and down and noticed that indeed his hair had gotten longer. Giving a sly smile she indicated a chair towards the back. "Well Mr. Tall dark and mysterious I can definitely give you a haircut. Would you like the same one as last time?" she asked.

When Malik emerged from the Super Cuts with his newly cut hair he had paid Shanty at the register and left a tip. He and Sammy both made their way next door to Gamestop and looked at the games then went to get something to eat. He had gone to Baskin Robins for a treat of ice cream for himself since it was such a humid day. When he emerged with a large cone in his hand a voice stopped him.

"You're Malik right? Evelyn's roommate?"

Malik turned and found an Asian Man staring at him. His graying hair suggested he was of middle age but his broad chest and strong physique says otherwise.

"Yes, whom am I speak to?" Malik asked.

"I am Issac Kelekipi, David's father you go to my gym in the afternoons and train with my son," the man said.

"I wish I could shake your hand but well..." Malik said showing that he lacked an arm.

"No problem I can shake your bird if that is what you're worried about," Issac said with a smile and gently grabbed Sammy's beak in a playful gesture. The way she allowed him to do it suggested to Malik that Sammy indeed knows him and trusts him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Issac?" Malik asked.

"I was asked by Kaleo to pick you up from town seeing as he is unable to do so." Issac replied and Malik picked up the hidden meaning. _I need to speak with you_.

"Sure I have my bag here so we can be on our way," Malik said.

Issac has a van parked just on the other side of the building. Malik had to let him open the door because he was busy holding his ice cream cone. When he had gotten in the van Issac quickly closed the doors and turned on the engine. Letting the cool air conditioner on he quickly pulled out and began to drive away from the shopping center.

They did not stop till they had driven well out of Kona and further down the road. Malik had finished his Ice Cream in the meantime and had waited for a bit before they were out of range of the buildings.

It was here that Issac entered another long stretch of road which was just newly placed. Driving along it Malik was very patient until another turn and another long drive along a winding road later made them appear at the top of a _very_ steep mountain rise.

"Where are we?" Malik asked.

"We are at the top of Mauna Kea. I wanted to get you as far out of the city as possible for this chat," Issac said getting out of the car.

Malik followed him and immediately regretted it.

The cold biting air and the thin atmosphere made it hard to breathe until Issac passed him a jacket and some pants. Quickly changing his clothes Malik followed him towards the lookout overlooking the island.

When he saw the view his mind was blown far away. There were a few clouds but they all danced around the peak like he could not imagine it for it was breath taking. Pulling out his I-Pad Malik took some photos of the peak. The sun was blazing above him but the feel of it seems to have caught is attention. It was a feel as if he had died and gone to heaven to be with Allah. The soaring clouds and the bright skies filled his soul as he took a deep breath of the crisp cold mountain air.

When he was done absorbing the view he turned to Issac, "Why did you bring me up here?" Malik asked.

"There are too many listening ears in that city and this is the only place I know that no one can hear," Issac said.

"I see, so why bring me here then Issac?" Malik asked.

"I know who you really are Malik Al-Sayf I knew who you really are from the moment you stepped into my gym. I saw that image on the Helix and I knew instantly that it was you the man from the 12th century," Issac said walking up to him.

"So you brought me here to confront me for it?" Malik asked.

"No, I brought you here to tell you the truth," Issac said.

"The truth? The truth about what?" Malik asked curiously.

"Everything," Issac said.

"Everything?" Malik said.

"Well concerning Barry O'Neil that is. What do you know happened the day Evelyn had gotten raped?" Issac asked.

"All Evelyn told me was that Barry told her that his father passed away and that he was here because of his father's funeral. He and Evelyn went out had a good time and then he raped her in the middle of nowhere. Told me that the car he had was in fact stolen and that he kept coming into her room again and again. Why? What is it to you?" Malik asked.

"Do you know why she allows him to do that?" Issac asked.

"She mentioned David why what does he have to do with all this?" Malik asked.

"You are well aware that my son and Evelyn are close like siblings right? Well Barry did come for his father's funeral but not what you think. I should know because he did it once before to my wife and myself as well as to David. You see Barry's father Malcolm O'Neil worked for Abstergo. He was the head of company interests here in Hawaii. That is where he really gets his money. Barry told Evelyn that his father worked in real estate because he did not want her to know who his father really is." Issac said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because if Evelyn knew then she would not have gone out with him or that is what he thinks. I know Evelyn she does not care what you are it is who you really are in here that counts," Issac replied holding his heart.

"When Barry moved to the mainland it was not because he went to college. His father kicked him out of the house for thievery. Barry tried to use his father's connections with Abstergo to steal money. When Malcolm O'Neil found out he was furious and disowned Barry. He told me this himself at Humpy's one night when we decided to have a men's night out. My wife was out of town that day visiting relatives on O'ahu. She took David with her which was a good thing seeing as he rarely got to spend time with my wife's family." Issac replied.

"What does this have to do with his father's death?" Malik asked.

"Well years later Barry came back but he was different. Malcolm was worried since his son started acting like a mature male figure. That had his hair raised up considerably. So when Malcolm became suspicious he told me about it. I too became weary of his wayward son. This was three weeks before he raped Evelyn. Malcolm was in fine health since he is the same age as me. The day after he told me about his suspicions about his son being part of some 'Sigma' team is when Malcolm was murdered," Issac said.

"Murdered!" Malik was shocked when Issac said this.

"Yes, you heard me right. The night after he told me that he thinks his son had used his connections in the mainland to get 'Sigma' training he had gotten into that car accident. Now Barry knew where his father was and when so when the car was hit. It was hit with such force that it was rammed into a tree and the fire destroyed the body. The only reason they were able to identify him was from a piece of unburnt tissue that they managed to find. It was indeed Malcolm O'Neil and he was murdered by his own son. The reason why I know that is because he threatened Evelyn with my family. My family Malik!" Now Issac turned away from Malik and faced the view once again.

"He threatened Evelyn and even overpowered her when she tried to escape him. Now I taught her moves that can easily decapitate a man and put him to his knees. If he out classed Evelyn who had a black belt in my class then you know for a fact that he was Sigma trained." Issac said.

"What is this 'Sigma' and what does it have to do with me?" Malik asked.

"_Sigma_ from what Malcolm told me is an elite group of black ops operatives that Abstergo has to deal with troubled employees. But the truth is, is that they deal in hunting down and eliminating, 'special' cases. Cases such as yourself an assassin from the past. You see Abstergo has many enemies and those enemies don't play nice." Issac said.

Malik was starting to get it now, "So this group, this _sigma_ is trained to hunt down these enemies and kill them?" Malik said.

"Yes, kill them and dispose of the bodies to make it look like an accident. Malcolm was no exception and his wife has no idea what her son did. She is as stupid as some bimbo in a bar. Barry remains at large and the cops can't do a thing because every time they do arrest him some guy from Abstergo will bail him out. You see that company is the number one company out there. Anyone who tried to compete with it will end up dead or worse. Now I've seen what happens to those that do and with this shady business with history well...I rather not get involved for the sake of my family." Issac replied.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Malik asked.

"You are a trained killer Malik. I've heard from Kaleo what you did to Barry when he came to rape Evelyn yet again. A man of your skill does not just get someone with Barry's training by surprise. They are trained to be able to detect the slightest sound and movement. You were basically a ghost to him. I was shocked when Kaleo told me this and filled with hope. If you do find that son of a bitch are you going to kill him?" Issac asked.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hey honey!" Kaleo said when he picked up Evelyn from work.

"Hey dad how's your day?" Evelyn said as she gotten in.

"Oh it's alright Issac came on by and asked if he could take Malik out since he wanted to meet the man that David would not shut up about," Kaleo said as they drove away from Island Naturals towards the main highway.

"Why would Mr. Kelekipi want to speak to Malik?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know sweetheart but he said he wanted to speak with him so I told him where he was so he went to pick him up." Kaleo said.

"Oh, well if he'd say so," Evelyn shrugged.

She had walked into the house and changed her clothes. There she made her way towards the forge. She wanted to get started on Malik's stuff.

When she had gotten into the forge she had to start the fire in the main area of the forge. Gathering the wood she needs she threw it in and with a match lit the fire. Waiting for it to get hot enough to warm the smelter she waited. It took about an hour or two to finally get the flames hot enough but not so high as to cause problems. No to get a proper flame she had put in the wood and allowed the charcoal to get to a nice simmer before she was ready to begin.

After what had happened last night she was sure that she was going to lose it with smelting the metal to however way she wanted it to go. Looking down at her drawing that she had made. Evelyn made up her mind on how to make Malik's sword and knives. She then turned to the little shrine on the wall.

Now the Makekau's are not Shintoists but they believe in keeping up with traditions even though they are not of the same religion. So Evelyn walked up to the little shrine on the far side of the wall. Clapping her hands together she bowed her head in respect. _God, Jesus, Allah, or any being above give me the strength needed to do what I am about to do. Give me the strength and the courage to overcome my fear and make something special for Malik. Guide my hands as they turn these chips into weapons of hope, love and honor. Please hear my pleas and give me aid, Amen_ Evelyn prayed.

"Hey Eevee I saw the smoke and figured that you could use some help!" Dave said as he poked his head into the forge.

"Hey I thought you were going to be at practice?" Evelyn said

"Naw dad's not there at the gym today and mom said that he is off somewhere, plus I've finished my homework already and wondered if you need a hand?" Dave said.

"Sure um hand me some of those lava rock there I need it to help keep the fire going," Evelyn said and Dave went to a pile of lava rock that Kaleo keeps to help hold the heat in from the flames. He handed them to her and she placed them on near the opening. When she did so she turned to Dave and gave a smile.

Evelyn waited till the fire was even hotter then she intended before she began to prepare the Tamahagane chips for insertion. She had special rice paper that had special prayers written on it that she had translated into Japanese, Arabic, English and Hawaiian. She figured that the extra translations would help as she placed the chips onto a special handle which she then placed the paper onto them. Then taking the jar of clay that she had on the side thanks to Kaleo she encased the chips in the clay. The clay is not pure clay it is a mix of clay and ash. She has to do in one week what would normally take three months.

Thankfully her father has just the tools for that job. An industrial hammer that he has on the side is what she will need to forge the steel into what would be a proper sword.

Sometimes Kaleo has to make a bunch of swords and so instead of doing things traditional he has to rely on more modern techniques. And so Evelyn is forced to do the same.

Taking the paper she then placed them over the piles of chips and then encased them in the clay. Then saying a silent prayer once again she placed the clay into the furnace to begin the heating process.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"_So you think that Barry's obsession with Evelyn is the reason why he is back here?" Malik asked. _

"_Yes, he is obsessed with her and has craved her for years Malik. What he did to her was unforgivable and I will not accept that fact. I love Evelyn as my own daughter and I want to see her happy and safe just like her own father. When Kaleo told me of your own infatuation with her I had no doubt that you will be the one to help her heal from her ordeal." Issac said. _

"_So you want me to kill him?" Malik asked. _

"_If it means Evelyn is finally free of him then yes I want you to kill him. The man is a murderer and going through proper channels will only account for his release again. So yes I asking you to kill him if the opportunity comes," Issac said. _

"_Very well I will need a feather then a very special feather. Do you have any hawk feathers since eagles are not present in the islands," Malik said. _

That was over a few hours ago. Issac was driving them home and Malik was staring out the window. The sun had begun to set in the sky and the stars had begun to let themselves be known. They had been quiet for a while since they started their descent from the mountain. Malik had a lot to think about and not much time to fully ponder on it.

One of them happens to be what he thought of Evelyn and when he had fallen so hard for that woman.

He could guess it was over the period of time he had spent with her. From when he first met her in the hospital to when she took care of him in her home. He was surprised that she would offer her services to the best degree even though she could have easily mistreated him like so many others. Let him suffer during those nights of agony. He slowly and unconsciously touched his stub. Running his fingers along where his left arm should have been.

He thought of her as his warden and prison keeper back then. Wanting nothing more then to break free of her hold and find his way back to Jerusalem and the Assassins. But when he discovered that he was in the far future and the Assassins gone he was lost.

Malik at the time did not even know how to take care of himself! Still grieving for his brother and his anger towards Altair had pushed him to the point of breaking. In fact his will did break at that point and he nearly died because of it. That was how he ended up here in the future. It was also how he had met Evelyn and Dave and all the rest of her crazy family.

His eyes going soft Malik remembered when she first came to get him from the hospital. She had taken him into the city for the first time and helped him trim his hair and beard off. It had been nearly three months since he last shaved and cut his hair. But Malik did not care what he looked like at the time. Not until he saw the look on her face in the bowling alley. When their eyes met during that time it was like a connection was being made. Malik of course ignored it but there was something about her that attracted him to her.

Even that night when she came to his room and helped him ride out a nightmare when she could have left him to suffer. Instead she sang to him and comforted him. Holding him till he rode out the nightmare. He did not understand her at the time due to the language barrier between them but he stuck it out. He curiosity grew when he discovered the I-Pad and the wonders it brought to his life. Using it to help understand Evelyn and Dave he began to learn the English Language. Luckily for him it was close enough to Anglo-Saxon that he was able to use the videos to put two and two together and learn it within a week. Of course that was several hours of work and thankfully practice with two native speakers.

It was during this time too that he started to trust Evelyn and Dave. Dave of course reminded him of Kadar in a way, full of energy and life. It made Malik ache for his younger brother in ways he did not want to relive again. But then eventually the boy warmed up to him teaching him how to live with one arm. Malik was grateful for it as he can now do things independently without help. It did not help that the flashback from watching a cartoon of all things came flashing into his mind. He remembered how she had comforted him then as well holding on and offering him support when he needed it. Malik could not help but feel vulnerable during that time period.

As he stayed longer in Evelyn's house he started to notice that the house was rather worn down and old. He admired the woman for doing her own repairs around the house. Especially that day where he and David were outside discussing the show Inu-Yasha and Evelyn was busy working on the floor. As she was working Malik could not help but feel curious as to why a woman would be doing a man's job. So he had gotten up and walked into the house to see what she was doing. Watching her work made him admire the way she carried herself in these rough times. A beautiful, strong woman working hard to ensure that her home was kept together made him feel attracted to the woman more.

Then there was the episode with his nightmares again that night. Malik had fallen asleep watching Inu-Yasha with David his mind still recovering from the illness that nearly killed him. It was then that he had to relive that nightmare again but this time it had been warped by the show. Again Evelyn came to his aid. She held him and sang to him even though he had caused her injury.

He would have thought that she would have ran away from him for hurting her.

But she didn't, she stayed by his side throughout the ordeal. That is what pulled him more to her wanting to be near her. She had somehow wormed her way slowly into his grieving heart. He thought he would never feel that way about anyone not even his brother the only family he had left. He was alone and sad wanting nothing more then to end his life.

But what had made him stop?

Her face came into his vision again...and then he started to realize that if he killed himself then where does that leave Evelyn? Sure he was curious about the future and what it brought from nearly a thousand years past his time. Malik wanted to know more. His thirst for knowledge was probably one of the things that kept him alive. And then there was Evelyn herself and her caring nature.

Malik watched as the last lights of the setting sun filled his vision. The bright orb slowly sinking into the sea as he admired its fiery beauty. Fiery like Evelyn's skin and her eyes, the windows into her soul. It was a fire that started to burn in him the longer he stayed with her. Just like the flowing lava that she showed him the day she took him to see the volcano.

As he thought about it he began to ponder about the day he finally told her his name. By then she had earned his trust enough for him to let her in on his name. It was a huge leap for him to finally feel comfortable enough around her to tell her who he is. And even longer for him to tell her his story. Though she did not believe him at the time Malik knew that Evelyn was just frightened to have such a dangerous person in her home.

It took him a while to get her comfortable around him even with David's assistance. Malik had to thank that kid again for breaking the awkwardness of the situation that night. Then he finally told her a bit about himself or at least one of his adventures. He did not know why he did that maybe it was the look in her eyes as she admired him that night. A man she hardly ever knew who just suddenly dropped into her life. She was forced to take him in by her own government and yet she cared for him _cared_.

Malik guessed that is when he started to fall in love with her. And from what he remembers two nights ago she felt the same. The way her hair and her skin glowed in the sun at the beach to the way her eyes lit up when he was swimming with dolphins. To how she laughed when saw him fall from his legs turning to jelly. He saw her fear when she found out Barry had come to her home. He saw her tears when she told him about Barry and how he had raped her. Malik wanted nothing more then to take her into his embrace and show her that not all men are pigs.

Slowly over time as he grew closer to her his heart had eventually overcame the grief of his brother's death. The loss of his arm was a substantial loss but the loss of Kadar? His brother will forever be watching over him as he is with Allah now. He had made a promise to himself that he would not let Evelyn fall to the same fate that his brother had experienced. She deserves so much more then the misery she is living now. But he admired her for her strength to carry on for all these years. That is one of the things he loves about her.

Just thinking about her made his heart burn with a yearning to be with her again. Just to see her safe and sound at home would make him smile. Maybe he can get her to see his home.

_Home_

Just the thought of his own time made Malik think about the other dilemma he is dealing with now. How will he get back to the year 1191? How will he change history? From what he had heard Barry say he was not supposed to be here Altair was. His rival and his best friend having to suffer a greater fate after what had happened in the past. All because he was not there to meet him at the bureau. Just those thoughts almost made Malik want to leave this place and seek out answers.

But he didn't move and that is what gave him even more strength.

If there was one thing he had learned since coming here after his arm had been amputated it was that he had to learn the art of _Humility_. It was one of the reasons why his brother died.

Malik realized this after watching that video of him at Solomon's Temple on the Helix. He, just like Altair had grown arrogant and careless with how he should have handled the situation. Altair was a fool for rushing in and Malik was a fool for letting Kadar come into the temple with him. If he had not been so careless and arrogant as Altair then his brother would have still lived.

He had to finally admit to himself that he was also the one at fault for this. And his want to go back home had proven how _selfish _he is.

As they finally seen the lights of Kona come into view Malik had to think about what it was that brought him here. Abstergo may have been the ones to do so but it was Allah's will that he land in that kitchen. Maybe it was his way of saying that Malik needs to humble himself and do something selfless to be able to return home. Maybe that was it? Maybe being here with Evelyn and loving her the way he does will help him return home? No he is being selfish again. He had come to learn that Love maybe selfish but it also selfless at the same time. An obsession and need to help the ones you care about and a want to be near them.

That is what he had learned love can truly be. True love is what he is finally starting to realize at this moment in time. To see Evelyn happy and free from the pain and suffering she had been living in for years. Malik promised himself that he would not leave her and that is exactly what he was going to do.

The turn came up for Kaloko drive finally as Malik was knocked out of his musings. Seeing the familiar street again made his heart leap for joy at finally seeing Evelyn again. By now the western sky was nothing more the a painted silhouette of dark oranges, reds and blacks as the last light of day finally gave way to night.

_Just like the fires of the volcano_ Malik thought.

When at last they pulled up the Kelekipi's driveway Malik thanked Issac for his advice before walking towards the Makekau residence. But that was after he had changed his clothes back and pulled a sleeping Sammy from her perch on the chair. As he made his way towards the house the sound of something came to his ears. It was a ringing sound that he had not heard in a long time. True he was used to Kaleo pounding away at some thing or another but this one was different.

It was someone singing as well as pounding metal into place. Malik was curious as he came closer. He knew it was coming from the forge as he came closer. And when he came near the door he could definitively hear someone singing. When he opened the door the sight that he thought he would never see filled his vision.

There was Evelyn with a blacksmithing apron on with hair tied up in a tight bun but strands still fall into her face. She was covered in sweat as her skin glistened in the light of the furnace. She was pounding metal through a machine and once in a while sweeping the dark crusts of impurities from the block of metal. Malik watched from the sidelines and the shadows admiring her work. The woman knew her craft well as he watched her pound the metal and shaping it into a single block.

She was dirty as sweat glistened her brow. Malik watched as she pounded the metal through the machine and then with her own hammer. She then dipped it into a pile of ash on the side of the furnace. He watched as she pulled up the block of metal and placed a wedge shaped tool in the middle. Then she began to pound it from one side forcing it to bend and shape.

"What are you doing?" Malik said.

"I am folding the steel to make it stronger," Evelyn said.

"Really? I've never seen a blacksmith at work before except to fix weapons," Malik admitted.

"Well it is a long and tedious process to forge steel into a blade worthy of its new master," Evelyn joked as she pounded the metal down into a nice fold before placing it in the machine again to be pounded.

"So how long does it normally take for one to forge a new blade?" Malik asked as he sat down and watched her work.

"About three months give or take the type of steel and sword one wants. Damascus steel for example would probably take about two to three weeks because it only requires two folds of steel before it is ready. However the sword I am making you would normally take about three months but I am cheating thanks to this thing here," Evelyn said patting the mechanical hammer as it pounded the steel block into shape with Evelyn occasionally putting it back in the smelter to heat it up again.

"What kind of sword you are making if you are not following the designs I had drawn?" Malik asked curious.

"Well the design you asked for is for a Damascus type of forging. But I want your sword to be special so I am using a Japanese sword forging technique. It requires the purest steel to be forged to perfection. Nearly 16,000 folds of steel layered into two types of metal giving it added strength and sharpness to the blade. It will rarely dull and will not break unless someone has the same type of sword and knows how to use it," Evelyn said.

"So you are making a sword based on an Eastern technique?" Malik asked.

"Yeah but the design for it will not be the typical Japanese type. It will be more of an Elven sword type. Because you can use those with one hand. Sleek elegant and deadly as well as silent. You should see it when I am done," Evelyn said.

"It is good to see you doing something that you love to do Evelyn. It warms me to see you following your passion again _habibi_," Malik said.

"I...Thank you, it was actually you that inspired me to take up the hammer again," she said nervously.

"Me?" Malik said surprised.

"You had given me something that I thought I had lost for all these years," Evelyn said.

"What is that _Habibi_?" Malik asked.

"Hope," she said.

Malik and Evelyn remained in the forge for sometime discussing the sword that Evelyn was making. It was rather late when both made their way to the house. Evelyn having closed shop and letting her metal block cool in the furnace to that way it does not cool too fast. If it does then it would ruin the steel and the work she had put into it. But she was happy that the block was ready for insertion into the second block she is going to make. Now she had explained to Malik that she has to prepare the second block of steel before she can truly begin forging Malik's sword.

When they had entered the house everyone was eating their dinner. Malik and Evelyn could finally eat at the table since the others are not there. They then would sleep together in the living room. This had been going on for about four days. It was by that Friday that Evelyn was finally able to get a full day off since it was Friday afternoon.

Malik in the meantime was busy wondering about the town throughout the week. He would often spend the day with Issac going over what Abstergo was doing and Barry's whereabouts. But by the end of the week one could tell that something was bound to happen.

It started that afternoon on Friday when Evelyn had returned from work to begin forging Malik's blades once again. She had just united the two pieces of metal needed to begin the next stage of forging. As she was working on the metal that would become the main sword. She suddenly had an idea one that would truly make this sword special.

Taking the ash she had gathered she added grounded lava particles into it called Pele's tears. The glass shards were from the volcano and she had some in a box upstairs in her room. Taking them and grinding them she then added it to the steel. A single hair from herself and then she needed one more thing it was totally stupid but she thought it would be worth while.

"You want me to do what?" Malik asked.

"Lets just say it is called making it personal," Evelyn said.

"And you just thought of this now?" Malik said.

"Yeah it helps to make the steel seem more for the one who is going to wield it," Evelyn replied.

"You know that is down right lunacy right?" Malik said.

"Yeah but it will help trust me," Evelyn said.

Sighing Malik took a needle from Evelyn's extended hand and pricked his finger. A single drop of blood came from it as Evelyn took it with the wedge tool and began to pound it into the steel. The hissing noise of the evaporating liquid filled Malik's nose while he sucked on his thumb. Sammy and Makani remained quiet while watching Evelyn begin to shape the sword with that machine of hers.

As he watched he could finally see the steel begin to take shape into the sword he will one day wield.

Evelyn worked long into the night with Malik sleeping on the bed provided and when she grew too tired to work Kaleo would take over. The other blacksmith knew that the sword was still a long ways from being ready, but he wanted to help his daughter and to ensure that she got plenty of sleep to forge more. Malik would often keep watch in case Barry would try to return. Now that his plans have been thwarted the Syrian took it upon himself to keep his beloved safe.

It was one of these nights when Evelyn was sleeping on the hammock in the forge that his thoughts began to drift down towards the bed below him. The woman he loves sleeping soundly down below while Kaleo assisted the process of forging the blade. Evelyn told him how she was going to shape the blade so Kaleo knew what to do. When Evelyn gets up in the morning she is going to start the shaping process.

The moon had shown brightly and Malik thought it would be a good time to read his book. So sitting down on the roof he opened another page of 'The Hobbit' and began to read.

He had gotten to the part where Thorin had presented Bilbo with a vest of some sort that is said to protect him from harm when he heard a sound. Looking down he noticed Evelyn start to stir in her sleep. Leaping down from the open rooftop Malik gently closed it less it start to rain and she gets soaked.

When she settled down again he turned to Kaleo. The man was always busy with something and shaping metal was one of them.

"Um Kaleo sir?" Malik said

"Yes," Kaleo said pounding the metal and reheating it.

"Well I am reading this book," Malik held up the book.

"Ah the Hobbit it was one of my favorites growing up," Kaleo said.

"Well I decided to buy my own copy of it. Anyways well I am at the part where Bilbo had received this gift from Thorin and well...he said it was made of pure silver how can that be?" Malik asked.

"Pure silver? You mean _Mythril_," Kaleo said.

"Yes that is the one! What is it?" Malik asked.

"Well Mythril is a very precious metal. It is kind of like a prettier version of Titanium steel meaning it is very strong and very light weight. It feels like cloth when made into armor but as light as a feather, but stronger then the crap that those knights wear in your time. Mythril is an alloy used in many things in the stories you are reading. It was regarded as the most precious of gems to the Dwarves of the series. They would mine it and make jewels, armor and weapons. But I thought it would look good as an armor. The elves in the story used it mainly as jewels claiming that it came from the stars." Kaleo replied.

"Ah so it is sort of like a kingly armor then that can be fashioned into jewels and such. What an advantage I would have it I had this!" Malik thought.

"Yeah and then no one can kill you but I have something just as good if you want it," Kaleo said.

"What is that?" Malik asked.

"This," Kaleo had put down the block back in the smelter and went to get it. Pulling it out of a closet and holding it up for Malik to see.

It was a shirt of some sort that much Malik can tell and a bit see through but something caught his eye.

"Is that thing made of metal?" Malik asked.

"Yes it is, I figured since I am a _Huge_ Lord of the Rings fan that I would try and recreate the Mythril shirt. So when I figured out that if I make a Titanium Alloy then the shirt would reflect that. Eevee knows the formula for the shirt and can make it herself since I showed her how. But I figured that I can give you this one to see if it will fit," Kaleo said.

Malik took off his own shirt and put that one on. It felt like a real shirt the metal like fine fabric.

"It feels like real clothes!" Malik said.

"That's because the secret ingredient to it is spider's silk. Spiders silk when molded together can stop bullets from penetrating. I've also added some special syrup that I had learned can stop knives from penetrating making it perfect for someone like you," Kaleo said.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say!" Malik said.

"Just wear that to the Halloween festival I am sure Barry will try something there. At least I know that you will have some protection from him." Kaleo said.

"You have my thanks my friend, but how do I know how strong it really is?" Malik asked.

"Take the shit off and grab that crossbow from off the shelf," Kaleo said.

Malik loaded the crossbow as Kaleo put the shirt on the wall. Then with the crossbow fired the bolt at the shirt.

It bounced off the shirt much to Malik's surprise.

"Such armor is not easy to make I take it!" Malik said to Kaleo.

"No it is not but I figure that with this you will at least have some protection against bullets and knives," Kaleo said.

"You have my thanks my friend," Malik said.

The rest of the night was spent reading and looking at his new shirt. Eventually as the sun started to rise Malik felt the call for bed just as Evelyn started to rise.

"Morning," he said as he yawned.

"Malik don't tell me you stayed up all night with my dad?" Evelyn said.

"Yes I did, we mostly talked about Mythril and the new shirt he gave me," Malik said.

"What shirt?" Evelyn asked.

"This one," Malik then showed her the shirt on the wall. Rolling her eyes Evelyn went and retrieved the bolt from the floor.

"Dad is giving you his _Mythril_ shirt?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, that is what he said he wanted me to have it and we spent the night talking about it. I was amazed that your father was willing to give me this!" Malik said pulling the shirt from the wall.

"Yeah well I bet dad talked at lengths with you about Lord of the Rings?" Evelyn said.

"Yes I am enjoying the series I was reading the Hobbit when I was speaking with your father," Malik replied.

"Oh dear God!" Evelyn replied.

Eventually she let Malik take a shower in the forge bathroom before settling himself down on the hammock to rest. Her father had long since gone inside to sleep on the bed. Evelyn in the meantime had eaten some breakfast that Saiyuri left for her and gotten to work. The metal thankfully was mostly shaped and folded thanks to Kaleo but Evelyn had to do a few more folds before it was fully ready. It would of course take her a few hours but eventually by midday she was ready to shape it properly.

She began to pound it out while she looked towards her Syrian companion who was sleeping away on the bed. She hoped the pounding of the metal would not cause another nightmare. So while she worked she sang.

_Hitotsu Futatsu wa _

_Akago mo Fumuga  
Mittsu Yottsu wa _

_Oni mo Naku, Naku  
Tatara Onna wa _

_Kogane no Nasake  
Tokete Nagarerya _

_Yaiba ni Kawaru_

She remembered that song from the movie 'Princess Mononoke' one of her favorite anime when she was growing up. She continued to sing the song while pounding the metal into shape. By the time evening rolled in she had finally gotten into towards how she wanted the metal to be. Now comes the easier part which is to make it into the proper shape she desired.

It was Saturday night that Evelyn finally was able to get the blade how she wanted it. She then dipped it into water to cool. Then when it was cool enough she took it to a special table.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked finally rising from bed.

He had gotten dressed and cleaned up after his little nap on the hammock.

"I am putting the finishing touches to the blade. It is tradition for this type of blade that I do this," Evelyn implied.

She took some of the clay that she had and some charcoal and with the clay first layered it around the blade and then with the charcoal mixture made a line with the darker mix. Then when it dried she repeated it on the other side. With both sides dried she then placed it back into the furnace and check the color of the heated steel before putting it back into the furnace again.

"So what is it that you are doing?" Malik asked.

"Well you noticed that I put a thick layer of clay on one side right?" she said and he nodded, "Well the thin layer will cool first once it reaches the right temperature and I place it into the water. The thick layer will cool last so when it comes out that thin layer will become the blade of the sword," Evelyn replied.

Malik watched as she checked the color of the blade again and again until it was a bright red like that of the rising sun. Then she took it out and quickly doused it in the water vat. The vat bubbled and boiled till at last she pulled it out and Malik saw that it was slightly curved. It was then that she started to grind it with a wet stone until it started to show its edge. When she was done he admired that she knew her craft when she placed it into another sander to begin the process of polishing it.

"Normally I would do this by hand but we don't have much time," Evelyn said.

"I understand," Malik replied.

She then started to grind it and clean it which took several hours at least. It was rather late when she was finally done. Rinsing it out she showed him the finished blade.

Malik marveled at the blade itself he knew Evelyn was not totally done she still has to refine the polish and add a handle but he was content by her craftsmanship. It was becoming a work of art for the Syrian.

Leaving her be he ran up the beams and to the roof. There he once again pulled out his book and started to read once again. As he was reading and enjoying the ending of the Hobbit, Malik then started to read 'Fellowship of the Ring," when he heard someone call his name.

Leaning down he spotted David looking up at him. Smiling Malik put the book back into his bag and leaped off of the roof. Landing he walked out to David, "Hey I just got off the phone with the twins our costumes were finished earlier then expected so they are coming to pick us up for a try out," Dave said.

"Already? Who is going to watch Evelyn?" Malik asked.

"Don't worry dude I've got that covered. My dad is coming over to make sure that Barry is not coming tonight so that leaves us with a night to ourselves," Dave said. He then slunk his arm around Malik's and led the way towards the driveway where the twins had just pulled up.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hello Eevee," a voice said.

Evelyn turned and smiled when she saw Issac standing at the door, "Mr. Kelekipi what do I owe the pleasure of you being hear?" Evelyn asked as she gave him a hug.

"David asked if I could keep an eye on you while he takes Malik for a costume fitting. Your sisters called and asked if that would be alright," Issac replied.

"Sure, sure it is no problem I did not know that they would have it done so soon?" Evelyn replied.

"How far are you to finishing that sword?" Issac asked.

"Almost done I am just polishing it right now and then I am going to engrave it," Evelyn replied.

"Engrave it with what?" Issac asked.

"Just a few designs I came up with to give it a more ethereal look to it," Evelyn replied.

"I see, it is good to see you doing what you love again Eevee. When Dave told me you took up the hammer again I thought he was lying until I saw Kaleo and he told me," Issac said.

"I am doing this for Malik. He is the one who gave me hope Mr. Kelekipi and I want to give it to him as a gift on Halloween," Evelyn replied.

"Well good luck then Evelyn for he is going to need it when dealing with a woman like you," Issac said in jest.

Evelyn just rolled her eyes and got back to work polishing the sword.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ok we have it right here," Mahealani said as she handed Malik the pile of clothes and pointed him in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Nohealani and Mahealani's shop is located just inside the Kona Old Industrial Area. People from all around had come to see what kinds of costumes and cosplay they can make and would often give their designs ahead of time. Allowing the twins to acquire the materials they need to make the costumes. Both had just gotten their masters degrees in business management and fashion design. So they had taken it upon themselves to make their own business. When people had heard that these ladies make a living doing custom costumes for cosplay conventions and Halloween they began to come in earnest. Most of their business is done over seas and they hope they can at least get some business doing costumes for productions but that is still a long ways away from now.

The Gemini Cosplay shop is located in a the same building as the Kona Brewery so the smell of exotic foods and beer would often come into contact with anyone leaving the shop. The twins are well aware of this so they had their place sealed so the smell could not get into their clothes. It was the only place they could afford at the time and with plenty of room to maneuver they had all the materials they needed to work with their clients.

The front of the shop is where the twins keep the normal costume supplies such as hats, fake swords, wizard's staffs etc...it was like walking into a costume party shop. The good thing about it is that the twins keep everything organized like a clothes shop so it was easy for people to see what they wanted and how to customize their clothes better. They even had a section for people who don't have enough money to buy a costume. Old clothes for example from thrift stores are on a separate rack with charts on costume ideas.

The counter where the twins keep specialized items such as headbands from different anime shows or jewelry were kept in the glass counter. Children often would come in there to see what the twins were up to because they sold some things that the children liked that you can't find in the retail stores.

The dressing rooms were just off to the side of the counter along with the public bathroom. The twins figured that there are people there who if they are desperate enough to use the facilities would come into their shop. So they had one installed and would clean it everyday much to their grievances. It was a good thing they hired a few workers to help out with chores such as those. So it allows the twins to be able to do there most intricate work behind the counter.

The back of the shop is where they do all the custom work. Fabrics from all over the world are lined out and ready to be made into costumes. It turns out that there are several vendors who had loved the twins ideas for costumes and had offered their services in providing the raw materials needed to do business for them. In exchange they get paid to do custom work for when they needed it.

Tonight they walked in with both Malik and Dave behind them. Already there was a large crowd of people in the shop as Halloween was next week. With reasonable prices the twins were making quite a business today.

"This way guys so that way you don't get run over," Nohealani said.

As they walked towards the back Malik was well aware of the stares.

"_Who is that hunk right there..." _

"_Oh my look he only has one arm!" _

"_So what? Check out that other arm Damn!" _

"_Man he is so fine!..." _

"_What the hell happened to him?" _

"_Looks like someone beat the shit out of him!" _

"_So what? He is still handsome,"_

Malik flushed in embarrassment when he heard some of those comments and when Dave heard them he nudged the Syrian in the stomach causing Malik to wince. Dave quickly apologized when he accidentally hit Malik where his stitches were. Looking down he noticed a slight dark tint in his black shirt. Wincing he hoped he will not ruin the costume.

When they entered the back it was Nohealani who noticed the stain.

"What happened?" she said looking at it and lifting his shirt.

"David hit me by mistake," Malik replied.

"I said I was sorry!" Dave said and Nohealani smacked him on the arm, "Now look at what you did!" she said and asked Malik to take off his shirt.

When he did they gasped at the scars along his torso and sides. Along with the now red bandages. Getting the first aid kit Mahealani gently took off the bandage and examined the stitches.

"Well good thing is that they didn't tear Dave just reopened the scabs," she said.

"Ok so what do I do?" Malik said.

"Hold up let me put some ointment on there so stop the bleeding and reapply the bandages," Mahealani said while she went into the first aid kit and pulled up the right bottle.

After reapplying the bandage Malik was now ready to get into his robes. Dave by this time was already in the dressing room with Nohealani helping him into his Kimono.

When he emerged he was fully dressed and Malik could not help but start laughing.

"What?" Dave asked.

"You look ridiculous!" Malik said.

"Hey man Sesshoumaru is supposed to look ridiculous! He supposed to be a regal demon for crying out loud!" Dave protested.

"Yes but please act more like a woman for that is what he acts like. Reminds me of that movie I was stuck watching with Saiyuri with the puppets and girl stuck in a maze," Malik said.

"You mean Labyrinth? Oh my God, Mom made you watch that? I feel sorry for you Malik she is a huge David Bowie fan!" Mahealani said as she finished his bandages.

"Ok here is your costume go try it on," she said.

Malik walked into the dressing room and found that it had some space to it unlike the ones in the stores he went to with Evelyn. Putting the robes to the side he began to strip off his pants seeing as his shirt is still outside on the counter and probably going in the trash. He looked down at the robes that brought him to this time and this place. He reached out and gently touched the now clean fabric. It certainly feels like his original robes and putting it up to his nose. It smells of home too.

_The twins did a good job with getting the fabrics right_ Malik thought as he slowly put on the pants and then the undershirt and tunic and finally tied it with the sash. Then with the over robe. Tying it he looked himself in the mirror. _All I need now are my belt, boots, sword and knives and I am a Dai again_. Malik thought as he walked out of the dressing room.

To say he had several jaws drop was all that he saw as both Mahealani and Nohealani had their eyes bug out of their sockets. Dave dropped the item he was looking at to stare.

"What?" Malik said.

"Um...wow! Malik you look _good_!" Nohealani said.

"Yeah, damn! We out did our selves this time sister," Mahealani replied exchanging a high five with her sister.

"David?" Malik asked.

The boy closed his mouth and stared at Malik, "Oh boy I feel sooo sorry for Eevee when she sees this!" he said with a smile.

TBC

**A/n: Oh boy hehehe it was nerve wracking writing this chapter let me tell you! I had to basically look up several documents on how to make a Katana to get that forging scene right...and watch this show called Man At Arms for the more modern stuff. I was shocked to see how well it turned out. Hehehe how is that little cliffie eh? I am so Evil.**

**Anyways I am still looking for people willing to do fanart remember just PM me with the link. I don't care if its chicken scratch or well done I am just and too busy to do my own. Oh and I wanna thank all you guys who reviewed the last chapter you guys are awesome!**

**Anyways remember to leave a review but no flames and no bashings please!**


	20. Chapter 19: Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: *Shivers* Damn it has been COLD for the past two weeks! Ok I know what you are going to say Hawaii does not get cold but let me tell you when you live between two volcanoes that have snow on them and the cold winds came down into your neighborhood. And you live about 1,700 feet up with said winds yeah it is COLD! I know you mainland people are rolling your eyes *looks at you through screen 'just kidding'* but Hawaii does in fact get cold. In fact other then New Zealand Hawaii is considered the second coldest group of islands in Polynesia. The coldest being New Zealand. Right now the temperature at my house is 59 degrees which is cold for a semi tropical island. But then again it is winter so it is expected to be cold. **

**Anyways this part of the story will be in three parts since Halloween is a big thing here and that is what I was hoping for. **

**Anyways I will stop complaining and get on with the story...ehehehehehe I have been waiting for this bunch of chapters for a LONG ASS TIME! Hehehehe**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 19: Halloween **

**Halloween Part 1: Halloween  
**

_Oh, the night is my world  
City light painted girl  
In the day nothing matters  
It's the night time that flatters  
In the night, no control  
Through the wall something's breaking  
Wearing white as you're walkin'  
Down the street of my soul_

_You take my self, you take my self control_  
_You got me livin' only for the night_  
_Before the morning comes, the story's told_  
_You take my self, you take my self control_

_Laura Branigan - Self Control_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It was Thusday and Evelyn and Malik were finally able to return home after nearly two weeks of repairs to their home. But when they returned to their house the shock that it had to be completely redone was something Evelyn had never imagined would happen.

Her brother Kaipo had taken the money that Evelyn had given him to completely _overhaul_ the house. Both Malik and Evelyn would come by every now and again to see the repairs but when it was finally done and repainted she was shocked to see the finished product.

Her brother was forced to knock the house down after seeing the surprises Barry had left behind a while back. Taking his time and some assistance from Habitat of Humanity Kaipo managed to get together a team to help rebuild the house. The garden was done exactly as Evelyn had imagined her garden to be and the interior was completely overhauled. When she entered it looked nearly the same, just no holes in the roof or patched up jobs on the floor. It looked as if the house was completely new. It still had its wide kitchen and spacious living room with a new television and bird cage for Sammy. Malik's room had been completely redone to suit the Muslim's needs.

Evelyn's room looked like how she left it when she was still living in the house before Barry destroyed it. On the left side was her bookshelves with her books, a desk for her computer and a new bed since Barry destroyed her original one. The bathroom no longer had the cracked floors and the sinks and stuff were completely redone. The downstairs storage room had been redone as well. The walls no longer had termites in them and the cracks had been sealed.

Walking out onto the newly repaired patio area Evelyn was shocked to see her own forge just off to the side of the garden. It was just like her parents place and when she walked in she was amazed that it had nearly the same equipment as her father's shop. The difference is that everything is new.

"Holy shit! He did an awesome job! Wow! I am just glad to finally be home!" Evelyn said as she walked over to the couch and plopped herself down. She threw the duffle bag on the ground and stared up at the ceiling.

Malik rolled his eyes at her antics as he walked towards his own room. When he had gotten in he was shocked to see it repainted with more earthly colors unlike the more white walls of Evelyn's living room and hallway. Looking in he had no doubt Vanessa, Aiko and Saiyuri had a hand in this. The walls were a light brown like those back in the bureau with some decorations here and there to exhibit his Middle Eastern heritage. Even the bed was redone to remind him of home. Putting his stuff down Malik got to work on putting away his clothes and his books.

Evelyn raced into her room to see what her brother had done to the place. She nearly squealed with delight to see the newly made computer table with her new laptop on it. The old one was destroyed by Barry. Luckily for her the hard drive was salvageable and Max had managed to upload her files to her new computer. She plopped herself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

She walked out to see the new bookshelves in the living room while Sammy was busy exploring the house from the ground. She and Makani raced around with the cat going out the new pet door that was installed for him. The first thing he brought back a few minutes later was a nice size rat which Evelyn only rolled her eyes at before giving him his food. The animals seemed to enjoy the newly minted house.

Now Evelyn wants to get a car but before she did that she explored the new kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Kaipo said as he entered.

"I love it thank you!" Evelyn said giving her brother a hug. Kaipo returned the hug to his elder sister. Glad to help her as he helped to get them settled into their new home.

When he left Evelyn and Malik were left to their own musing. David would be joining them soon as tomorrow was Halloween and Evelyn thankfully has the night off since she has a dance performance that night. She rummaged around the house enjoying the sights of her home finally done with repairs.

She especially loved the floor. The wood planks were solid under her feet and it was easy to clean. She walked around barefoot just like any old local house. Sammy was making noise from her new bird habitat and was hanging upside down enjoying the view.

Malik at this time chose to emerge from his room. He was very quiet as he looked around the house. So quiet that Evelyn barely noticed him.

When she finally turned around she was startled that he would raise his eyebrow at her and his hand on his hip.

"What?" Evelyn said.

"I don't know just watching you dance around like that is rather funny." he said.

"You think its funny that I am waltzing around my house like a lunatic?" Evelyn replied.

"Yes," Malik teased.

"Why is that Mr. Assassin? Afraid I would fall off the earth?" Evelyn said.

"Naw you would just roll over and over again till you are covered in dirt and Sammy's droppings," Malik replied.

"Eww now that is just gross Malik," Evelyn said giving him a face.

"But then again it would not be Sammy's droppings you would roll..." he did not get to finish that sentence because Evelyn threw a pillow at him.

"Now you just shut up Mr. Poop roller!" she yelled at him while trying so hard not to fall over anyways and start laughing.

Finally she could not contain it and did fall over laughing. Malik could not help himself either and started to laugh alongside her. As they were laughing the door opened and Dave came into the house.

"What are you two laughing about?" Dave said as he put his bag on the ground.

"Evelyn was making a fool out of herself dancing like an idiot," Malik said.

"Really? Was she doing the Macarena as well?" Dave asked.

"The what?" Malik asked.

"Oh shit that's right you don't know um..." Dave said and tried to demonstrate the Macarena but because he only has one arm everyone started laughing because it looked totally ridiculous.

They had walked around the house enjoying the new settings. Dave liked the new entertainment center with the large T.V. And their own Helix center with a playstation 3 all the games that Evelyn thought were damaged during the break in and her entire DVD and Blue Ray Collection. It seems that the money Evelyn gave Kaipo helped pay well. So she, Malik and Dave seemed to enjoy the night together since Friday is Halloween.

Turning on the T.V. Evelyn wanted to see if Kaipo programmed her channels and it seems he had. Feeling spoiled she went into the fully stocked kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn. "Hey guys who is up for a horror movie fest?" she said.

"Alright can I get to choose the movies?" Dave said.

"Alright what do you want to watch?" Evelyn said.

"Oh, oh I know I want to watch the Exorcist!" Dave shouted.

"The original or the remade version?" Evelyn asked.

"The original one of course! It was a classic!" Dave said.

"Um Malik are you ok with that?" Evelyn said.

"I have no problem with it since I have no idea what the movie is about, but I can guess," Malik replied.

They went through the movie while eating popcorn and having a few sodas. Malik from what Evelyn saw sat there emotionless while watching the film. She knew he was not scared but just the thoughts of the woman in the movie being possessed was a bit disturbing for the assassin. She took her hand out and held his in reassurance that the movie was indeed fake. Malik turned his gaze slightly to meet hers and gratitude. They decided to watch the remade version of that movie along with the Possession of Emily Rose, Nightmare on Elm Street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre both the original and remade versions, Friday the 13th, Gremlins, Leprechaun series, the Chucky Series, and several others.

By the the time they finished it was getting rather late and Evelyn made a light dinner seeing as no one was really hungry. She was just glad that they had gotten out of her parents house. It was not that she don't love her family or being with them it was just that it is not the same as living in your own home. Being on your own with no one constantly spying on you or the mayhem that follows you home is quite nice. It was like coming back from a very long vacation. It was just her, Malik and Dave and she was enjoying every bit of it.

When the Marathon ended Dave wanted to play some video games so they ended up playing Five Nights at Freddies on Evelyn's new Desk Top that Kaipo put in the corner for Dave. She did not notice it at first but now that she did she was just glad he managed to get up to Dave's expectations.

When Dave booted up the game and started playing the three of them ended up nearly screaming in fright when the animals came at the doors. Well she and Dave did Malik just jumped and his hand twitched as if he was reading a weapon of some sort.

"Ah shit! I can't believe after all that I had been fired! Fired from doing that!" Dave said.

"Well that is what you get for messing with the machines," Evelyn joked as they started to sit around the table and begin to play a few Role Playing Games.

It felt good to be home finally.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

As the night wore on and the hour was getting late Evelyn decided to turn in early. She has to get down to her dance studio early to get ready for her performance at the Halloween block party later on that night.

Malik and David decided to remain up and resume their Role Playing game. This time they were playing Dungeons and Dragons and while they were doing that they waited till Evelyn was well asleep before Malik called David to follow him outside.

Both made their way to the roof which thankfully there was a ladder. The shingled roof allowed the rain to pour quietly on the house and it allows Malik and Dave to finally sit down and have a chat about their plans for tomorrow night.

"So how are we going to do this?" Dave said.

"From what the twins told me Evelyn leaves at 8 tomorrow to get to her dance studio for final practice. So that leaves us plenty of time to get ready for Halloween, well you anyways," Malik replied.

"Me?" Dave said.

"Why yes you still have to put on your armor and your wig, and makeup after all you are to be Sesshoumaru yes?" Malik replied

"Ok, you got me there," Dave said.

"Well I am lucky I am just going as myself," Malik replied.

"OH ha, ha! At least Eevee managed to finish your weapons," Dave said as they gaze up at the sky.

"Yeah well she did make your armor as well David," Malik said smirking.

"Actually Kaleo made the armor but you are lucky I saw that sword she made for you when she was done it is _sick_!" David said

Malik smirked when he said that since he had not seen it finished yet. The twins came on by and took his stuff before he had a chance to see it. But he was just glad he got to see it being made. It gave a whole new light into what a blacksmith really does. He thought it was kind of easy to make a sword. He did not realize that it was a lot harder then it looks.

"Yeah I was watching her make it and I have to say Evelyn sure knows her craft," Malik replied.

Both males watched the stars for a bit giving in to the quiet. It was after a while before Dave let out a sigh, "I am worried Malik," he said.

"About what?" Malik asked.

"About Eevee, I think Barry is going to try something tomorrow," he said.

"I have a feeling he is going to try something as well so we must be ready at all costs," Malik replied.

"Yeah, you're right for Eevee's sake I hope you are right," with that Dave got up to make his way to the ladder to get down. Malik remained on the roof looking at the stars before he too decided to climb down.

When he came back into his house he returned to his room hoping for some peace before bed. But his mind was troubled because he could feel it in his soul that something both good and bad was about to happen. He looked at the time and then laid out his rug and prepared for his prayers. When he had done with his prayer he stripped of his shirt and remained bare chested. Crawling into bed he looked out his window. The heat of summer still lingers even though it is autumn. Malik felt at ease knowing that it was kind of like home in a way. Though home smells of dust and sand this place smells of thick forests and ocean salts.

As he laid down to rest his mind still in turmoil about the events to come and how he is going to deal with it.

_1190 A.D. JAFFA_

"_Kadar why are we here again?" Malik asked his brother. _

_They had journeyed to the city of Jaffa to find a man who had information about a target. The man was one of their brothers sent to investigate a merchant that was supposedly dealing with the Templars. It was a personal request by the Sultan Saladin because he believes the merchant is actually a spy for the English King Richard. So when the man failed to return Al-Mualim had sent Malik and his brother Kadar out to find their missing brother. _

"_We are here to have a good time brother so why not enjoy ourselves while we can," Kadar said sounding all too cheerful. _

"_Brother as much as I enjoy our time here we have work to do and don't have time for fun and games," Malik replied. _

"_And who is going to squeal Altair? He is still recovering from the loss of Adha. I have never seen a man so stricken in my life. I hope he makes a fine recovery though. I'd heard she was awfully good in bed," Kadar said as he entered the merchant district of Jaffa. _

"_Brother Altair did not sleep with the woman he is grieving because she became his good friend not his lover," Malik replied. _

"_Yeah believe what you want brother I still think they slept together and did not share any good bedtime stories with any of us," Kadar said. _

_Malik rolled his eyes as if he wanted to know how Altair made love to a woman. That thing is private and amongst the brothers something they hardly every talk about unless it is with the flowers in the gardens behind the castle. Or at the brothels down the mountain from the fortress itself. _

_They had walked further down the winding streets careful to remain hidden amongst the crowds till at last they came to a rather rundown looking building. It was an herbal shop and trading center one that is a walk through store. The man behind it was a specialist in herbs and healing potions. The brothers made for a spot just off to the side of the building. A classic ladder was placed just for their convenience. Both men climbed up the ladder and towards the lattice work above. Going inside they landed in a roll on the ground. _

"_Ah Safety and Peace my brothers what has the grandmaster tasked you today?" the Rafiq who stands behind the counter asked. _

"_We were sent to find out information about a missing brother. He had failed to report in on his findings about the merchant who sold weapons to the Templars." Malik said. _

"_Ah yes Yasuf I remember he came here about three weeks ago and then began his investigation. He kept a journal here somewhere...ah here it is. He asked me to protect it in case something happened to him. So I had kept it here. He said that he was unable to get a bird out because whoever he was investigating was on to him some how. So he had written his findings here," the Rafiq pulled out a thin leather bound book for the two brothers. _

_Kadar had taken the book out first. Reading it his eyes lit up at the revelation inside. _

"_You should read this brother the master would be most interested in this," Kadar said handing the book to Malik. _

_Malik received the book from his brother and opened it. _

_And regretted it. _

_1191 A.D._

_He was sucked into the book and once again found himself in front of Solomon's temple. Altair and Kadar were right beside him but there was something wrong. Malik turned and found that he was missing his arm and there was blood and puss dripping from it. He was once again covered in head to toe in dirty bloodied rags that had once been his Dai robes. _

_Altair and Kadar were both covered in blood. Kadar from the sword that pierced his heart to Altair who had been stabbed by an assailant's blade while trying to protect his family. _

"_You failed us brother," Kadar said. _

"_No," Malik _

"_Where were you when I came to the Bureau!" Altair's voice said. _

"_I was in the future!" Malik said. _

"_LIAR!" the both yelled and Malik began to thrash when they came for him. _

_He could feel them holding him down he struggled to get free but they did not relent to holding him. Malik tried but they had him pinned. He struggled to get free as they continued to choke and maimed him. He struggled with his own weakness as the scene changed again to that of the date he had with Evelyn and his struggled to get free from Barry. He could feel every hit again and again. This time they tied him to a tree and whipped and tortured him all to see Evelyn screaming his name. He watched once again as Barry raped her in the bed with the street lights shining outside..._

Malik bolted from the bed faster then he could every move. His breathing is ragged and his mind fogged by the horrid nightmare. As he looked around he noticed that it was bright out and Evelyn was long gone.

"Hey man you alright?" Dave said as he came running into the room.

Catching his breath Malik looked at the other male, "Yes, I am fine, where is Evelyn?" he asked.

"She left early this morning she had to pick up a few things early before she head off to her dance practice," Dave replied.

"Oh, so what now other then breakfast?" Malik said.

"Well we are going to have a little bit of fun," Dave said.

"Fun?" Malik replied.

"Yeah, my dad is picking us up and we are heading into town to see the sights before the block party later on tonight," Dave replied.

"Sights? What sights?" Malik asked.

"Well they are setting up for the block party so there will be free candy and people in costumes already," Dave said

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, Dad is picking me up right now that is why I am ready," Dave replied showing his backpack.

Malik quickly gotten dressed and said his prayers, and gotten Sammy ready just as Issac showed up in his van. Both he and Dave had gotten in while Issac drove them down towards town. Since Issac has to work at Kukio today both Dave and Malik were dropped off right at the school. Kealakehe High School was in the middle of nowhere just under the small Hawaiian Homes Community. Dave waved Malik off while he ran off to join his friends.

Malik with Sammy on his shoulder walked away from the crowds going in the direction of town. When he reached the outskirts of K-Mart already he could hear the festivities starting. There were tourists having fun taking pictures of all the employees dressed up in their costumes and makeup. Malik had to smirk despite this. Some of those costumes were ridiculous to look at and some were down right skimpy. Spooky music was playing from somewhere when he entered the store to get something to drink.

When he emerged with a bottle of water and a sandwich from the Little Caesars he wanted to see what sort of festivities were going around town. Walking down with Sammy he began to explore the town and see the sites for himself before settling at the beach. The warm midday sun caressed his skin allowing him to feel its warmth despite the heat. Sammy felt the same way as she dusted herself on the sand allowing the Syrian to sit down and enjoy the surf.

The clean ocean waters off Kona allows one to find some peace of mind when near the ocean. Malik decided that he was going to meditate here and so pulled his legs to himself and began to relax and focus his mind and senses. He allowed himself to relax and allow himself to be taken by his need to be at peace with himself. The dream/memory he had the night before were too much for his mind to process. He felt as if his life was in a turmoil and his soul is torn between his duty to his brother and his love for the woman who changed his life.

As he began to clear his mind the wind began to blow from the ocean. With it carried the sounds of the many people who are down a ways from where he is at. Sammy had nestled herself in the sand enjoying a sandy bath and would run down to the ocean and bathe in the sea water.

The wind from the sea made him think of Acre and the ports that surround it or Damascus and the rivers that flow through the city. Malik sat there clearing his mind from all the thoughts that plagued it when he was asleep. Normally an Assassin would spend some time meditating to clear his mind from the fear of death and the fear of causing death.

As he focused his mind he felt the tidbits of the dream again. He even thought about the conversation he had with Issac the other day on the peak of Hawaii's highest mountain. As he set his mind at peace he was well aware of the waves and the time by the movement of the sun. Malik felt himself ease into his meditation as his mind slowly drifts to allow himself to find peace in all things.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It was well into the afternoon and Evelyn was just about ready to finish her class. They had gone over where they were going to step and who was taking what position. Evelyn was just glad that her part is a solo one. She held onto her belt the one she would be wearing with her costume. Her costume was white with hints of silver and gold. The skirt that she wore was loose with a red sash going across her hips. The belt she wore had coins that had holes in them giving them a silvery sparkle.

She looked at the costume hanging up on a special hanger and smirked. The top was faded white with bits of red and black making her look like an assassin which is what she was going for. It was funny they wanted a belly dancing performance on Halloween but that was the theme this year. Dress for the world was the theme of this year's block party and Evelyn was glad to be part of it. Plus it was tradition that her dance studio wanted to do a performance from a different part of the world. This year its the Middle East.

Her thoughts would drift to that of her elusive roommate and what he would think when she show him her costume.

"Evelyn are you ready for fittings?" said her instructor.

"Yeah just give me a sec," Evelyn said.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

By now the hour was growing late and Malik opened his eyes. His mind felt quieted and at peace. He allowed himself to say his afternoon prayer before getting up from the sand and walking back along the beach. Sammy was with him as she dusted herself off and flew after him. Malik made sure he allowed the bird to wash herself before climbing back up on his shoulder. She was more then happy to get the salt off. Evelyn once told him that the salt helps to kill any parasites that might have accumulated on Sammy's feathers.

Seeing as there were chickens out near the Makekau's home Malik knew that somehow one way or another Sammy had caught some parasites. The parrot knew the best way to get rid of them was to soak herself in seawater seeing as the bugs hate the stuff. As he cleaned her off he saw them literally fall off. Sammy spent some time in the water with her feathers ruffled and the small fish would eat from her underbelly.

Happy to be cleaned the macaw clung to the Syrian's shoulder as he walked off towards the town. By looking at his watch it was past 3 meaning that he has at least three more hours before he has to be at the twin's shop to slip into his costume. Malik smiled to himself _Costume_ indeed. His Dai robes would fool anyone into thinking he was just an ordinary scholar back in his day or a merchant. But underneath that over robe was the robes of an assassin. Malik smiled to himself. Evelyn managed to finish the knives and the rest of the weapons for him.

His favorite was his new hidden blade. Evelyn had made it lighter for him so he can use it on his r hand and keep it hidden. She also added a few surprises to it something he thinks might come in handy when he tries it out.

With that thought in mind Malik strolled his way down the streets towards the main town. His thoughts at first were on food and then to a particular destination in mind. Making sure no one is watching he scaled the side of a building and sat upon the branches of a banyan tree. Looking down at the cars passing by Malik watched them come and go.

He also watched the various crews prepare the multiple stages for the many performances during the block party. Malik was surprised that so many stages were being set. Many sellers were also setting up to sell their wares at the block party tonight. He sat there high up in the branches hidden from view as he watched.

Suddenly a familiar face came into view.

Barry suddenly appeared and Malik suddenly went quiet. Hidden from view he watched the man walk along the streets. Swiftly he leaped down and followed him being careful to remain quiet. Sammy flew on ahead keeping hidden amongst the rooftops. Malik followed her example climbing on top of the buildings and in the trees.

Mostly the trees since Kona's buildings are far apart.

When he could not hide in either he would hide behind cars or blend in with the crowd. The blending part was not easy since most of the tourists are white skinned and he was of a darker color. When he goes into an area with a lot of locals though he blends in perfectly. Walking as fast as he could but remaining hidden at the same time he hid in a bush just off to the side and listened in while Barry approached a man sitting down.

Sammy also sat on a nearby building both leaned in to listen to the conversation.

"_Is it done?"_ Barry said

"_Yes boss everything is in place,"_ the man Barry was talking to replied.

"_Good we can't have any more mistakes we have to find that damn assassin the bosses can't wait any longer and it is taking too long to track that son of a bitch down," _Barry said.

"_I know that boss and this guy has proven to be as slippery as they get! How are we going to capture him?" _The guy Barry was talking to said.

"_Not here you fool! Someone might be listening! All I know is that we are going to lure him out make him come to us!" _Barry replied.

"_How?" _the man asked.

"_I don't know the boss never said anything he just told me to pass on the orders and to make sure that everything is ready so is it ready?"_Barry asked.

"_Yeah boss everything is ready,"_ the man said.

"_Good I've wasted enough time here," _Barry said and walked off.

Malik waited till they were gone before he emerged from the bushes where he was hiding. Sammy flew down to his shoulder and he stroked the bird.

"We need to tell Issac this," he said and slowly walked away into the crowds looking for a wifi spot where he does not have to pay. He found one just off to the side at a small bar and grill. He logged in with his I-Pad and left a message for Issac. Almost immediately Issac messaged back and said to meet him at the gym at 4 o'clock meaning that Malik has about half an hour to get there. Luckily for him it was near the twins shop so he can take a back way to the gym.

When he got there Issac was waiting for him near the door and gestured for him to get into the office. When he closed the door he began to sweep the room for anything suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked.

"Just checking for paperwork," Issac said but his hand told him otherwise _keep quiet_ was what he meant.

It took about five minutes before he felt satisfied and finally turned to Malik after closing the blinds.

"Sorry I had to make sure there are no cameras and listening devices around," Issac said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"Because ever since the incident with my wife and son years ago I had been finding all sorts of devices in my office. I had found phone taps, cameras and listening devices all around and made sure that I had a computer that does not have any sort of camera or hidden device around. If I did I had a friend dismantle them to make sure that no one is listening. I am sorry for my paranoia but I have to do it to keep my family safe," Issac said.

"So about Barry?" Malik said.

"Yes, you were saying that Barry is planning something," Issac said.

"Yes, I followed him into an alley he said that he has a plan to lure his so called assassin out. He still does not realize that the man he is hunting is not in this time at all," Malik said.

"I know and I would keep it that way for now. Since Halloween is a time of the dead as well as a time to celebrate creativity we should be weary of whom Barry is targeting. Whatever he is planning should wait over his own desires so we need to be careful," Issac said.

"Yes, especially since his boss is the one who planned this," Malik said.

"We don't know who is boss is but from what I understand he is a very dangerous man Malik. If Barry is trained as a Sigma then there is only one man who can order him around next to the high ranking members of Abstergo's Operations Division and that is a man called Berg." Issac said.

"Berg?" Malik replied

"Yeah I don't know his full name only his last. Malcolm told me to be weary of him once because the man is so dangerous. He commands divisions that can wipe out anyone that poses a threat to Abstergo," Issac said.

"Why is Abstergo going through all sorts of lengths to use military forces?" Malik asked.

"I don't know all I know is that Abstergo is not what it seems and from what Malcolm told me before his death they are dangerous." Issac said.

"I will remember that," Malik replied.

Issac turned to the clock it was about four so Malik bid him farewell and walked out.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

As soon as practice was finished and everyone knew their place. Evelyn finally was able to get away long enough to take a much needed shower. The back of the dance studio has a shower stall in case some of the dancers needed to unwind before going home. And it helps with injuries since it is connected to the gym next door. Evelyn felt the relieving hot water cascade over her body relaxing taxed muscles and allowing her to feel lethargic just this once before she started to get ready for her dance performance.

By now after she had gotten out she has at least a few hours before she has to get ready. When she opened the door to her surprise she found Malik standing there looking rather sheepish. Sammy was on his shoulder looking rather tired.

"Malik what are you doing here?" Evelyn asked.

"Um...I came to talk to Issac for a bit and then I figured I wanted to see how you were doing," he said looking towards the ground.

His posture though gave away to what he was truly feeling.

"Malik what is it? What's wrong? Is it Barry?" Evelyn said.

Nodding Malik could not keep it from her, "I saw him today when I was watching the men put up the stages. He is planning something, I don't know what it is but he is planning something," Malik said.

"And you are talking to Issac because you are concerned for David isn't it?" Evelyn said.

"Yes," Malik replied.

Evelyn was indeed worried for if the Syrian were to come to her with this news she was indeed afraid.

"Should I cancel?" Evelyn said.

"No, there are too many people counting on you to dance for them. Don't disappoint them Evelyn. Show Barry that you are no longer afraid of him. I will do the same for David as well. In fact I have to meet him at your sister's shop to get dressed I will see you at your performance. I don't want to miss it Evelyn," Malik said.

Evelyn felt her face flush when he said it and she could not help herself, "I will be there," she whispered.

Smiling softly at her the Syrian gave her one last look before he walked out leaving her there. She let her gaze follow where he was and she felt her self start to shake. The warning was very clear that Barry was going to be at the Halloween block party and festival so she was very worried about what he was up to. Evelyn walked towards the back of the studio there the girls were busy making final preparations for their costumes.

Evelyn's performance was not till eight so she has plenty of time to rest up and get something to eat before she was to perform. She walked over to where the food was laid out for them and managed to find a few sandwiches to satisfy her hunger. She was worried for the Malik because Barry is not one to forget what Malik did to him a week or so ago.

"Eevee is everything alright?" a voice said.

Evelyn turned to find her dance instructor waiting for her.

"Yeah, a friend of mine showed up to tell me that my ex-boyfriend was seen at the festival," Evelyn replied.

"Can you still perform?" the dance instructor said.

"Yeah, he told me not to worry and that I have to show Barry that I am not afraid of him," Evelyn said.

"If you are sure?" her dance instructor said.

"I am sure," Evelyn said feeling it now more in her chest.

LATER THAT EVENING

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik had just entered the shop the twins had just closed for the day seeing as their shelves are empty of all products and costumes. They were excited as they saw him.

"Are you ready for the big event?!" they said to him and Malik smiled for once as he was finally going to be putting on something familiar.

"Hey sorry I am late!" Dave shouted as he entered the shop.

"You are just on time hurry up and put on your costume first Dave so we can work on your makeup!" Mahealani said.

Dave nodded as he ran in the back to get his clothes. Smirking Malik took his own clothes and went into the dressing room. Stripping once again he dressed in his familiar Dai robes but this time he had the rest of his outfit. Putting on the leather belt above the sash he fitted the throwing knives where they are hidden under his robes. His sword he strapped on to his side and finally his hidden blade.

It was something that he sorely missed and something that Evelyn had made specifically for him. It took her nearly a week to fashion the sword but only a few days to do the rest of his weapons. It was lucky for him that she did the leather work first. Since leather takes longer and is trickier then metal to mold into the right shape. She had taken measurements of his arm, legs and feet. She then designed it to be slimmer so it can be hidden under his robes. The blade also was made the same way as the sword and knives so it will not break in combat. It can also switch sideways when needs be to be an additional knife and it also has something that he absolutely loves.

The hidden crossbow.

Malik loves that feature since he can twitch his finger and the crossbow comes out to shoot a deadly bolt at an enemy. Pulling it up he saw that it fashioned the same metallic designs as the original hidden blade but the bracer was a lot sleeker and more flexible meant to be hidden. Flicking his wrist Malik tested it out and found that it slid out smoothly and quickly. Flicking his wrist back it slid back into place.

He felt proud of his new weaponry and pulling out the sword he was amazed at the artistry that went into creating such a fine blade.

The blade itself was curved like those of his homeland. The handle is curved meant to be held with one hand but can quickly be used for two if need be. The blade was shorter then a regular sword because it was mainly made to be used as a one handed weapon. But the blade is sharper then anything Malik has dealt with before and lighter in weight. The added designs on the blade and the assassin's symbol on the hilt made him yearn to use it in combat. With this he felt whole again and more so that Evelyn made it. It felt as if a piece of her was with him when he pulled it out.

Sheathing the sword again Malik had to admire the craftsmanship that went into the blade. He was more then proud to wear it as he stepped out of the dressing room.

Dave was sitting down near the mirror where the twins are putting on his makeup to finish his costume. Already he sported the claws and the stripes on his hand. His armor was made by Kaleo seeing as he needed something to add to his costume. Kaleo had some spare metal so he made David's armor along with his boots and swords. When Dave was done he looked exactly like the character he was portraying.

"At least mine was easier to put on," Malik joked.

"Hey at least it is light and not super heavy like some people's costumes are," Dave joked.

"Yeah, yeah you still look like a woman," Malik teased.

"Shut up!" Dave complained.

The two of them walked out of the shop dressed in their costumes and headed down towards Ali'i Drive where the festivities were taking place. It had been a fun walk seeing as everyone kept staring at them. Well they kept staring at Malik while Dave had some oogling anime fans swarming to him. The more adult females were admiring the Dai who kept his face down trying to blend in.

Sammy was so tired from their day that the twins agreed to take the Macaw home leaving Malik alone with Dave. As they walked around and enjoyed the sights Dave somehow slipped away from Malik leaving the Syrian alone to his own devices.

"Hey there handsome going for the Arab look?" a woman said to Malik.

Malik had to try very hard not to blanch and the woman who asked. She was dressed as a biker slut with her cleavage showing a little too much for comfort and her leather pants a bit too tight. The term 'Camel Toe' came to mind when Malik wanted to run from this woman whose mind was on something he'd rather not do.

At least with her.

"Yes, I am actually looking for someone a friend of mine I've seem to have lost," Malik said realizing that he had lost sight of Dave.

"You mean the anime guy? Well don't worry honey I'm sure he is occupied," the woman said as she came slithering up to Malik and ran her hand along his arm and around his body.

"Wow only one arm you are quite a surprise," she said smoothly.

It was then that Malik could smell the alcohol on her. As he tried to walk away from her pushing as much as he can to get her to leave him be.

"Please I don't want to harm you," Malik said trying but failing to get her way from him.

"Now, now tall dark and handsome I won't be long I just want to have a little fun with you," she said and slid her hands around her neck.

Malik looked around pleading for help from anyone.

"Melissa get the fuck away from him!" a male voice said and Malik wanted to avoid a confrontation as possible.

The girl Melissa glared at the man who resembles a biker walked into view, "Go away Robert I was just having a bit of fun!" Melissa replied.

"Fuck off the guy obviously does not want your company," the man Robert shot back.

"Oh fuck off yourself I just wanted to have a bit of fun here with my 'Arab' friend," Melissa said.

Malik struggled to get away from her but her grip was firm around his neck.

Then she kissed him and Malik was taken back by it. Only for a second as he tried to more forcefully push her off.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hey Eevee!" Dave said as he came to the tent behind the stage that Evelyn was to perform on.

Evelyn had yet to get ready for her practice since she was called at the last minute to help with final stage preparations. Turning to her best friends her eyes widened at the sight of Dave dressed up.

"Dave you ass! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be Sesshoumaru instead of the Prince of Persia! Oh My God you look awesome!" Evelyn said eyeing her friends' costume.

"Well the twins helped me and Malik is here somewhere, but last I've seen him some biker chick managed to corner him," Dave said.

"Biker chick?" Evelyn said her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, um Robert Hamakua's girlfriend," Dave said.

"Wait Melissa Jones?" Evelyn said.

"Yeah saw her trying to flirt with Malik but the poor guy tried to run away," Dave replied laughing.

"And you left him there?" Evelyn replied

"Well yeah it was funny ass shit Eevee and...wait! Where are you going?" Dave shouted.

"Where do you think I am going to look for Malik," Evelyn said.

"Oh...HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Dave yelled as he raced after his friend.

The crowds had just started to gather and the street was closed off for the festivities. But that did not stop a few crews from getting through with the equipment they need to set up shop. Evelyn was worried about Malik for the festival was always full of crazies and she did not know what the Syrian would do if...

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard voices.

"Please I don't want you I am looking for my friend Evelyn have you seen her?" a very familiar voice said.

"Oh who needs her she probably is nothing more then a slut anyways when you can have me," a woman's voice said and another filled the air.

"Melissa! Let the poor guy go can't you see that he is not interested!" a male voice said.

_Robert and Melissa I knew it! _Evelyn thought and sure enough when she rounded the corner near Splasher's Seafood Restaurant and Bar did she find Malik being clung on by Melissa and is she...

When she saw Melissa kiss Malik to the Assassin's protest did Evelyn see red.

The woman had her arms wrapped around Malik's neck and with only a single arm he was not able to fully push her away. Robert was already there trying to dislodge her without making a scene.

Evelyn marched right over to her and grabbed her by the hair. The woman screamed at being ripped right off, and pulled away from Malik as she tried to claw at the chick who was pulling her hair HARD!

"Get your filthy hands off of him BITCH!" Evelyn said and gave her a right hook to the face.

The woman Melissa went down with a thud but managed to get up holding her face. Malissa's nose is bleeding from the blow to the face leaving blood trails. "You are going to pay for that you fucken CUNT!" she shouted and went to tackle Evelyn.

But Evelyn was a black belt in Mixed Martial Arts and so side stepped Melissa's backhand, grabbed her wrist and thrown her. Melissa landed with a huff and was out cold.

Huffing Evelyn turned to a shocked Malik as she stopped in her triad to beat the crap out of that...that...that WHORE! Her face was darker as she marched right up to the other girl and grabbed her intent on pounding the living daylights out of her when she felt a strong pair of arms go around her.

"Alright knock it off before I have to arrest someone!" a police officer said grabbing Evelyn and pulling her away from the woman who was forcibly kissing Malik.

Evelyn wanted to fight back but seeing as the man was a cop she'd rather not go to jail. Malik watched from the sidelines too surprised and in shock by what he had witnessed. She turned to see Dave putting his hand on Malik's shoulder shaking the Syrian out of his stupor and whispering in his ear.

"Evelyn? Evelyn Makekau? OH my God I am so sorry!" a voice said and Evelyn turned her head to see Robert as he ran up to her.

"Why are you sorry for what your girlfriend did?" Evelyn inquired.

"Well I was the one who got her drunk! I should have stopped her from having that 48 but she took it from me and drank the whole bottle! You know what she's like when she is drunk!" Robert said.

"Well get her out of my face before I pummel her into the ground further!" Evelyn growled and Robert quickly ran up to the police office who was helping Melissa up and walked with her away from the officer.

"Evelyn?" Malik's voice said.

Evelyn turned her head and spotted Malik trying to get the lipstick off of him, and occasionally spitting. She broke out of her thoughts when she saw Dave hand him a wet paper towel to clean his face.

It was also then that she saw his costume.

"Malik?" she said in awe.

"Yes," he said.

"Is that what you wore before you fell into my kitchen?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, I wanted to show you what I actually looked like before well...you know... and no I am not growing the beard," he said.

She could not take her eyes off of him as she circled his frame. His robes matched him perfectly along with the weapons and leather belts that she had made for him. In all he looked to be in his element and he looked _good_.

"Um..." Evelyn said unsure of what to say.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was glad to be free of that harlot!

But he was surprised when Evelyn laid down a right hook and literally started to _beat_ the other girl. Or at least started to when the police showed up and split them apart. Then he heard the man Robert apologize profusely to Evelyn and explained the drunken state of his girlfriend. Malik was by then too busy spitting out the foul taste in his mouth. He nearly failed to notice Evelyn as she circled around him exploring every last bit of him. He felt nervous around her gaze as if her eyes were studying every last part of him.

Malik had faced horrors the world over and been through dozens of torture chambers and torture itself and felt no fear. But in the eyes of Evelyn Makekau as she studied him up and down in his Dai robes he felt like he was naked and exposed in front of these people. He felt afraid that she would turn her back on him and reject him.

"Um...wow Malik you...wow you look..." she was trying to find the right words to say to him and Malik felt dejected already thinking the worst.

"Amazing," she finished.

His eyes lit up when he looked at her, "Really?" he said.

"Yes, I mean...wow! I never knew that you look so..._HOT _in those robes," she said and once he saw that she realized what she said her face turned several shades darker in the bright lights of the stage behind him.

"Hot?" Malik asked.

"She means you are really handsome and she loves it," Dave whispered in his ear.

That made him smile, "Well I am glad you like it but...why are you not in your costume?" Malik asked.

"I will change when I go on stage which is in half an hour. Come on I will show you where I am at. At least there are places you can sit down and not feel like you have to stay on your feet," Evelyn said as she led them to the area where she was at.

"That's good to know," Dave said.

When they returned to the stage area people are already gathering around, "Look I have to go and get ready you guys can stick around here if you like," Evelyn said.

"Sure you can find us at the highest place," Malik said.

"Just be careful Malik these building are old," Evelyn said and walked away.

"What does she mean by that?" Dave asked nervously.

Malik smirked, "You'll see,"

SOMETIME LATER

"You have got to be _kidding _me!" Dave said.

They both had climbed up the banyan tree that separates the staging areas. Where Evelyn is supposed to perform she is on the restaurant side of Ali'i drive where all the shops and food courts are. There Malik and Dave had climbed up the banyan tree near the street and had hidden in the branches. As they sat there watching Dave had climbed down to get some snacks while Malik kept his eye on the stage. It was not easy watching Dave go up and down the tree seeing as his costume has lots of layers and is not built for climbing like Malik's was.

It was then that the lights dimmed and the music started playing that the announcer came on stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ALOHA AND WELCOME TO THIS YEARS HALLOWEEN BASH HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT!" He said and everyone cheered. It was also when Dave came back up the tree with difficulty but he managed.

The music started playing and several dancers came out to dance. But Malik has not seen Evelyn on stage yet. They were mostly hula dancers the tourist type before going on to the more traditional type. Then the music changed to more hip hop and free style dancing. Something he had seen on movies. Then about an hour and a half later the music changed and the announcer came out again.

"How do you like that intro ladies and gentlemen!" he said and the audience cheered.

"Alright all you costumed freaks out there it is time for the main event of our show. This year just like every year our dance studio has always done different dances from different parts of the world for your enjoyment every Halloween. This year we are taking you to the far off deserts of the Middle East and thanks to inspiration from the Helix systems which you all can buy at any retailer that sells it. We figure we do more of a historical feature. So without further a do bring on the dancers!" the announcer then quickly left the stage and the different dancers all came on and did a few numbers for the enjoyment of everyone else.

People clapped and cheered and in Dave's case cat called and whistled. Malik watched his friend in amusement as he started shouting flirtations to some of the girls on stage. Malik watched some of the men perform which is common back in his own time. Women dance too but mostly for entertainment of high end guests but in the streets for the hell of it men would more often be seen dancing. As he watched them dance and do their performances while eating the bag of pistachio nuts that Dave brought him Malik wanted to know what had happened to Evelyn.

"Don't worry man she is the last performer," Dave said.

Malik nodded in agreement while he watched the groups change to single dancers doing all sorts of performances. Some dances were sensual others full of energy and Malik was captivated by how well they were doing but his mind was always on waiting for Evelyn. As if anticipating her arrival. He actually was yearning to see her and nearly fell out of the tree with how badly he was anticipating her.

Then after what seemed like forever the lights finally dimmed, "Alright ladies and gentlemen the final dance for you tonight was brought on by our lovely miss Evelyn Makekau. This lady had this inspiration from stories she has read and from her roommate who has lived in Jerusalem. He has learned a few stories from the locals there while studying Middle Eastern Art. So Evelyn has pile some research to do this special dance for you all. Those stories she researched is about a group of individuals that has lived in the Middle East during the time of Sultan Saladin. They were known as the most mysterious group of people out there and today hardly any records remain of their presence other then stories and legends. Tonight Evelyn will be telling you about these people through music and dance. Now her costume resembles the description she has read in books and watching the Helix and so she has worked hard to show you this world. The dance she is going to perform for you tonight is called..._Assassin: Legend of the Hashashin_ with the beautiful and sexy _Evelyn Makekau_!" with that the lights dimmed and the torches lit.

Malik watched his hands sweaty as he realized just _who _was the inspiration for her dance.

As soon as the spot lights were turned on and the smoke filled the stage that the music had changed yet again and a more Middle Eastern song began to play. It was soft at first with its flutes and then the rattles began to play and slowly the drums and other sounds began to fill the stage. Then a figure slowly emerged from the shadows behind the stage.

The figure was hooded with a face hidden from the view of the person. Hands clasped as if in prayer she began to slowly walk towards the lights on stage. Malik was captivated by her movements. Her costume resembled that of the assassins of his own time. It was slow but he watched as she began to slowly pace dragging her back foot and swaying her hips seductively as she walked towards the edge of the stage. Then slowly Malik watched as she lifted her head up and looked at the audience with a serious look on her face. He could see her eyes looking up at him. Her makeup that she wore also added to the mystery of her dance.

She began to move her hips back and forth in a snake like motion as she slowly unclasped her hands and waved them in a seductive fashion. Crossing her legs she swept them out as she began to shimmy to the music as it started to build then like an explosion a sword appeared in her hand. Crossing her legs and swaying her hips she kept her eyes on him as she moved. Malik felt that pull that she had on him the urge to go to her was strong.

She moved that sword with practiced ease and balancing it on her head she moved her hips and chest in a circular motion. Her hands and arms snaked in front of her as if calling out to him to come to her on stage. Then taking the sword she did a series of back flips which caused the audience to cheer and shout while doing a high roundhouse kick with the sword in hand. Then running around the stage she did another series of moves with the sword that Malik never knew she could do. But then again Issac did say that she was one on his best students. Barry just over powers her that is why she was raped and beaten.

"GO EEVEE!" Dave shouted next to him. Malik had smirk at him as the boy watched Evelyn dance.

She danced with such grace that Malik felt heat rush to his lower body at her movements. She was dancing for him, _him_ that is all he can sense from her. Her movements, her costume, her eyes, every sway, kick, hip movements and the color of her clothes were all for _HIM_. She was dancing for him and it was then that as he watched her he not only loved her more then his own life and soul.

He _wanted_ her.

The heat that spread across his body was all that was telling him that she was betraying these thoughts with each movement. Her eyes continued to lock on to him and held his gaze while she danced. It was with one final movement that she ended the dance with her sword and dagger out pointing at the audience. The uproar from the shouts and cheers filled the stage area as people applauded her performance. Evelyn smiled as she removed her hood exposing her wild black hair and gold earrings along with her dark brown smokey eyed makeup and eye liner. Her dark lips shown as she smiled up at everyone but her eyes remained on Malik and his approval of her performance.

She then bowed once again before walking off the stage to leave the area.

Malik watched her leave and went to leap from the tree.

"Dude where are you going?" Dave asked.

"Where else to see Evelyn," Malik said and was bout to leap down when he saw a figure emerge from the crowd.

Barry

"Dave," Malik said his voice no longer held any warmth in it. As if sensing it the boy turned to him, "Malik what is it?"

"Go find your father tell him Barry is here," Malik said.

"What?" Dave said and when he saw Barry he knew what Malik meant. Nodding his head he climbed down as best as he could and made his way through the crowd to find Issac.

Malik could only hope Barry does not plan on doing any other moves until help arrived.

EVELYN' S POINT OF VIEW.

Evelyn was ecstatic when she came back from her performance. All the girls ran up to her, "Oh my God Eevee that was awesome!" they said to her and they filled her with congratulations and so forth. She was more then happy to receive them.

As soon as they started to leave since the performance is over many of them wanted to remain in their costumes for Halloween so the dance instructor let them. Evelyn being one of them wanted to see what Malik thought of her outfit. As she headed on out of the changing tent she was met by the one person she did not want to see ever.

Barry

"Hello sweetheart you've been keeping secrets from me," he said and it was then that she screamed.

TBC

**A/n:I am so evil aren't I?**

**Well how do you like part one of Halloween? Well like I said this will be a three part series and part two will have to be put on hold because people have been bugging me to do another chapter of Black Eagle so I will be focusing on that for now. Don't worry I am not done yet it is just hard to juggle between two different stories at once. **

**Oh well**

**Anyways the inspiration for the dance scene came from the music group 'Shiva in Exile' and the song 'Shadow feat. Yana Veva' from Theodore Bastard which has been a big help with doing this chapter. Unfortunately I can't find a website that has the lyrics so I can't post that here. Buy anyways another chapter should be posted up in two weeks so take care everyone and Aloha. **

**P.S. Please review and remember constructive criticism only! Not flames and bashings please! **


	21. Chapter 20: Hero

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT**

**A/n: Ok I am back sorry it took so long! Had to work on another chapter of The Black Eagle to satisfy the people out there. Don't worry I am not dead yet hehehehe. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 20: Hero**

**Halloween pt. 2**

_I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_Skillet - Hero_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik heard the scream before he hit the ground in a leap of faith. Coming out of a roll he stated running towards the back stage where Evelyn and the other girls were. When he had gotten there there was chaos everywhere.

"Evelyn?" Malik says when he entered the tent.

Several girls were crying all clinging to each other.

"What happened?" Malik demanded.

"Evelyn's ex was in here and he said that Eevee was keeping secrets from him. I don't know what he is talking about," one of the girls said.

"Did any of you call the police?" Malik said.

"We tried but he took our cell phones and smashed them," one of the other girls said.

"Malik!" someone shouted from outside.

Malik rushed outside and found Dave with Issac waiting for him, "Well where is Evelyn?" Issac said.

"Barry has her and I bet you it is because he is looking for the assassin," Malik replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave looking scared.

"It means he is looking for me," Malik said.

"_Let go of me you bastard!"_ a voice said and they all turned towards the sound.

Malik wasted no time in trying to track down the source of the voice.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Let go of me you bastard!" Evelyn snarled at Barry as she struggled to break free of Barry's hand.

"Shut up! Someone wants to talk to you," Barry shouted as he thrust her towards the back of one of the buildings. There she was met with another man this one was dressed in a type of leather jacket that is not in style with Hawaii. His close cropped hair graying in several places and strong physique made look like a person of authority.

But it was the scar on the left side of his face that gave him away. His cold calculating eyes and hard demeanor made Evelyn fear for her life.

She was roughly grabbed by the man as he leaned into her.

"So she is the one hiding the assassin?" the man said.

"Or has been in contact with him sir. If not her then that Filipino bastard that lives with her," Barry said.

"Her roommate?" the man said.

"Yeah said to have lived in Dubai and then Jerusalem working as a sort of Artistic Recovery Specialist but he is originally from Manila," Barry said.

"And how did you know this?" Barry's boss said.

"Did a thorough check boss just to make sure," Barry said.

"Well it does not matter we have what we came for. The assassin will eventually come to us," the man said.

Barry had to agree while he pulled on Evelyn's hair. The girl gave a shriek of protest before trying to fight back. She managed to get an elbow into Barry's abdomen and started to run when she was tackled from behind by Barry.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart," he said pulling her hair again. Evelyn fought to get free but Barry's hold is too strong.

"I hope that bastard kills you," Evelyn spat and hacked up a nice sized wad of spit and sent it directly in the man's face.

The scarred man slowly reached up and wiped the spit off his face before backhanding Evelyn. Evelyn was used to this kind of treatment and was able to give a good glare in the man's direction. She fought but Barry's hold on her was good as she was dragged from the alley that Barry met his boss in. There a van was waiting along with a surprise.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When he heard the noise Malik quickly scrambled to get to higher ground. Seeing as everyone around him was having a good time. Climbing up higher he managed to get up on one of the hotels and heeding Evelyn's warning about the age of some of the buildings he ran as fast as he could. Following Evelyn's screams he managed to find himself on top of the roof of the three story hotel called _Uncle Billy's. _

Malik then scanned the ground looking for any signs of Evelyn. When he heard her again he made his way over to an alley. There he saw that she fought back against Barry but he held her firmly by the hair. The conversation that he heard between Evelyn and the strange man was enough to send the hairs on Malik's neck rising.

Turning to look behind him he saw Issac who was surprisingly followed by David.

Issac came near a van that was parked just at the end of the Alley in a nearby parking lot. The parking lot was full of cars and the van was in the middle of the main road looking ready to escape when needs be. Issac and David along with a few others that Malik never met made their way towards the van. In a flash they took out the men and drug the bodies away from the van into another van waiting just on the other side of the parking lot. There was no blood to leave behind and all signs of struggle were gone. David was sent to a nearby alley where it was safe. Then Issac's men took up stations behind different vehicles.

So all they had to do is wait.

They did not have to wait long for Barry came dragging Evelyn towards the waiting van. As they waited Malik remained on the rooftops while the men started yelling.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn was surprised to see the men gone from the van. Barry's boss started barking orders but no one showed up. He then took over holding Evelyn while he ordered Barry to have a look around the van.

"They are gone!" Barry said.

The man that was holding Evelyn pointed a gun at her temple.

"I know you are here Assassins come out or I will kill her!" the man shouted.

"Let her go Berg," a voice said and Evelyn was forcibly turned to see Issac come in from behind the van with several men she did not know.

All of them had guns.

The man Berg merely smiled, "You think your guns can kill me when I have here a hostage. I know who you are Kelekipi and to think I was trying to find out the truth all those years ago, _Assassin_."

_What?_ Evelyn thought as she looked at Issac. This was the man who fathered her best friend and even David who was hiding away in a dark alley was shocked too when the man Berg mentioned this.

"Leave the girl alone Berg she has nothing to do with this!" Issac said.

"On the contrary she holds information that I clearly want. You see I am hunting for an Assassin that has eluded capture for a long time. And I plan on getting him and it would seem as if I had found another one instead," Berg said.

"Let her go Berg she is an innocent civilian!" Issac said.

"Like I said she knows where the assassin I am looking for is Kelekipi. So either you let me find him or I kill you right now. Either way she is not getting out of this alive," Berg said.

"I can't let you hurt her, she has nothing to do with this!" Issac said

"She is far from innocent I am assure you," Berg said pulling at Evelyn's hair as she struggled more.

"She has nothing to do with what you are looking for!" Issac said to him.

"Yes she does," and with that he pulled her to another car that was waiting for them this one Barry managed to pull up from the side. He had obviously stolen the car and Berg shoved Evelyn into the car while she was screaming to "Let me Go!" she shouted kicking and screaming.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik knew what guns can do and he watched while Issac tried to get Evelyn to safety but failed. Berg had a gun and he can use it to kill Evelyn. He made a wise choice to let her go. Even if Malik did not like it and was full of anger for it. He was rational enough to know how a gun can kill. He had seen it often enough on David's video games and on his I-Pad.

Malik knew that he can follow on foot since they can't go far because the roads were closed.

As they tried to weave through the traffic Malik followed from the rooftops and telephone wires. Keeping up his speed helps to make sure the wires did not break. Malik ran as fast as he could down the street and leaped over a few trees. Some he even landed on them and used the branches to keep him aloft. All the while trying to keep up with Evelyn, Barry and Berg.

If Malik remembered correctly Berg is the head of Abstergo's Defense Force. Why would a company like Abstergo need an elite fighting force is beyond Malik. But he is not going to let them get away with Evelyn. Running as fast as he could he ran over several building and leaped onto fence lines all the while keeping the car in sight. He was glad he had his Dai robe on the black helped to blend him into the shadows.

Leaping high into the air Malik managed to grab a balcony of one of the hotels before hoisting himself up into the room and across the hallway startling a few guests. When he exited the other side he thought he had lost them.

That is until he spotted them leaving the car and trying to go on foot.

He saw Issac and his friends not too long after. The only one missing was David.

_Probably sent him home to remain safe_ Malik thought as he leaped down from the tops of the buildings to land neatly in front of Issac's car.

"They went in there!" Malik said.

"The shopping center? Are they nuts there is too many people?" said one man.

"It is the perfect hiding spot Charles as long as there are a lot of people Barry and Berg won't cause as scene. That would give us the advantage since we are trained to kill in plain sight." Issac said.

"You're an Assassin? This whole time?" Malik said.

"I will explain later," Issac replied.

They made their way into the shopping center where they tracked the two men and their quarry. There were people everywhere they went many of them in costumes. Some are not which means they are mainly tourists or people who could not afford to get one, or did not have to time to shop.

"Let me go!" they could hear Evelyn scream as they ran towards the group. Malik was smart enough to accept the offer to change his clothes when one of the men offered him. Changing back from his costume Malik folded it neatly in a bag in the bathroom but kept his weapons. The bracers and the hidden blade among them.

His sword he also kept on him in case he needed it.

"I need you to head up there out of sight Malik while my men and I try to flush them out," Issac said.

Nodding in understanding Malik ran towards the nearest building and climbed up the walls. When he was high enough mainly on the fifth story roof he kept tabs on Issac and his men. Using the blue tooth walkie talkie that he had been given and thankfully know how to use. Malik managed to update his findings to the other men he now assumes are assassins.

They followed the group towards the inner part of the shopping center. This area had long since been abandoned as most preferred to remain in the outer corners of the building. As they gotten there the shops that once littered the area have long since been abandoned and since there is no rooftops to hide in Malik was forced to go ground level. Leaping down from window to balcony, to tree and eventually to ground he leaned onto the wall.

The Assassins went in and fighting was heard and the faint sounds of silencers. Malik was well aware of those weapons having played enough games with David and Eddie to know the difference. It was highly educational...speaking of which.

"David what...?" Malik said.

"Eevee is my friend too you know," David said.

He had changed out of his costume but his makeup and claws were still on him. The wig was gone however but the sword was still at his side.

"David this is not a game go back or else you will get hurt!" Malik whispered harshly.

"No, like I said Evelyn is my friend and I will not leave her." David replied.

"You will do her no good if you are dead David. These men are professional killers and they will stop at nothing to kill you or Evelyn do you hear me," Malik said.

"But..." David said.

"No buts! I don't want to lose you like how I lost Kadar...I can't take it if I did," Malik admitted. David had grown on him like another little brother in the short time he spent with the kid..

Eventually David relented and peeled away heading back towards the block party. He is an innocent and Malik would rather die then let that boy spill blood. Hearing the sounds of gunfire lessen Malik hurried down the hallways. Keeping to the shadows towards where the fighting was taking place. Thanks to the silencers and the fact that no one comes in here this place has long since been abandoned which was good for them.

By the time Malik had reached the area where the fighting was taking place there were several bodies. Some are in body armor like how the one by his feet is. There is some blood where his brains were splattered on the wall. Malik remained in the shadows as he climbed up over a wall and towards where more fighting was taking place. Luckily there were places where he can climb up to the top.

Climbing up he made sure that he was ready for anything that can happen.

And happen they did.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn could hear the cars pulling up as more of those masked men came out. All of them Berg's men. Evelyn struggled as she tried to get out of his grip but Berg had a firm hand on her and his hand is currently cutting the circulation from her arm. He held the gun still to her head but that did not stop the panic coming from Evelyn. She did not know these men and what they are doing. All she knows is that she is caught in the middle all because she will not give up the one person that matters most to her.

The firefight was a silent one thankfully, but still she rather not have it here where all these people are walking around like nothing is wrong. She tried to scream but Berg's hand on her mouth was all too firm. Any attempts at biting would result in him shooting her brains out.

She rather not have that.

They managed to finally have them pinned in a part of the old mall there the fighting had escalated to a full blown war.

Or what's left of it.

Many bodies now littered the ground. Thankfully not one comes to this part of Kona anyways except for the drug dealers, the cops and the occasional local looking for a short cut home. Evelyn just wished someone would witness this and call the cops. She tried to fight her way out of it but Berg's grip was firm and she felt his pull on her scalp when she rounded the corner.

The men who pursued them where led by Issac who managed to catch up to them. Now the sight of her old neighbor with a gun and silencer was enough to ravage her nightmares for some time. Issac quickly took out two more men that seemed to have showed up out of nowhere.

_Where is Malik?_ She thought as she tried to get away from Berg's gun.

The man however was vigilant and judging from his grip he was military or ex-military that much Evelyn can tell. Lifting her foot she went to stomp on it when he moved as if knowing what she had planned.

"Don't even try it woman! All I want is the assassin that you are helping then I will let you go," he said.

"I can smell bullshit from a mile away asshole so I am not talking!" Evelyn said.

"You don't have to talk I know he will find you. After all that dance you did was not just for show isn't it?" he said.

Evelyn froze in place at the realization.

"I knew it! You have feelings for him don't you. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad always plays me as a very arrogant man indeed." he said.

"If you think he will come after me then you are mistaken," Evelyn said trying to buy some time.

What she got instead was a kick to the knee that sent her toppling to the ground. Berg was on her instantly with twisty ties and bound her wrists and ankles. Evelyn struggled to get away but Berg held his gun to her temple while he bound her with one hand. He was actually very good at doing so. While his back was turned Evelyn managed to catch a glimpse of someone racing across the shadows from one place to another.

She recognized the person instantly when he crossed briefly into the light.

_Malik_

"It is over Berg," Issac said.

Evelyn noticed there is a lack of hissing sounds from the silencers. It was as if the bodies on the floor had stopped adding up.

"It is not over yet assassin I still have the girl and I am still waiting for my prey to show up," Berg said.

Barry finally joined them his gun at his side and pointing up. Evelyn saw that he had a high powered rifle with him.

But that is not the only thing he has.

"Eevee...awk!" David shouted but Barry managed to hit him.

"Shut up brat!" Barry shouted.

"DAVE!" Evelyn shouted back.

"Issac Kelekipi! Surrender the assassin now or else your son and the woman dies!" Berg said holding Evelyn by the hair with a gun pointed at her head while Barry did the same to Dave.

"You hear me Kelekipi! Surrender the assassin or they die!" Berg shouted.

The fighting completely died out and slowly Issac stepped out with his hands raised along with a few other men whom were obviously fellow assassins. Evelyn was at a loss of what they are going to do. She could not fight to obviously superior Berg and Barry had an easy hold on Dave. The poor kid was trying to kick and hit at Barry until Barry hit him across the back of the head knocking him out.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched from the shadows as Barry hit David over the back of the head. The boy had been grabbed at the block party judging from his wrecked clothes. There was a hint of blood coming down from his face. Other then that David was fine.

Evelyn was still being held by the hair from Berg which is a smart move meaning that she can't move. Malik remained in the shadows as Issac and the others came out one by one. They held their hands up which means to some extent they still follow the Creed.

_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent_ meaning Evelyn and Dave.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik thanked Allah for his dark skin as he silently went around the back towards where the two men can't see. However when he neared a good vantage point Issac waved his hand at him signaling that Malik should not move from his spot.

"Now Kelekipi where is the assassin!" Berg said holding Evelyn by the hair.

"There was none except us Berg and you know it! Check the Helix the one you are looking for is still there!" Issac said trying to stall.

"I've already seen the Helix and I have seen Altair but I also know that he is here. Sometime between the final kill and his revenge he was sent here now where is he?" Berg said.

"How do you know it was him? Do you have solid evidence to prove that?" Issac said.

Malik kept moving.

"I know he is here watching, his heart is too noble to let his girlfriend die so easily." Berg said

"Are you sure? From what I heard he was a devout father and loving husband to Maria Thorpe a former Templar I might add," Issac said.

_Keep them talking Issac_ Malik thought glad the older man was stalling.

"Quit stalling Kelekipi I know what you are trying to do and it ain't going to work now hand him over," Berg said with that he took the safety off the gun and pulled on Evelyn's hair more.

Just as he said it flashes of red and blue began to appear and police officers were on the scene. They were led by Officer Poe Poe which Malik was glad.

_At least that distraction works in a way. _

"Drop your weapons!" a police officer said.

In an instant everything had gone to hell and as soon as they said it Barry turned around with Dave. As soon as they saw Dave they held their guns ready but were not inclined to fire. "Hold your fire they have hostages!" one man said.

"Give me what I want Kelekipi or I will end your son's pathetic life just like how Barry killed your daughter," Berg said.

"No please!" Issac pleaded.

"The assassin! Now!" Berg said and just to emphasize that he was serious he shot Dave in the knee.

Dave's screams of pain filled Malik's ears along with Evelyn's as he repeated the same thing to her. Evelyn whimpered in pain but she managed to crawl straight to David's side. The sight of the people who matter to him the most in this century made his blood boil. Now if he was not who he is he would have rushed without thinking of the consequences but he was a lot smarter then that.

And a lot deadlier.

Putting his hand to his face he tried to think of something when his eye came across the thing on his arm.

_Of course!_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

_Pain _

That was all she felt when Berg shot her in the leg. But she dealt with pain before so she had more tolerance then David.

Oh God David!

The boy was screaming in agony at his broken knee it was by luck that the bullet went right through. But David was in agony and looking at the men that Berg held at bay Issac looked just as torn. Evelyn did not know what to do she wanted so much to run but she will not leave Dave to himself. Crawling to him she tried to cradle his face.

"Dave! David!" she said and the boy looked up at her his brown eyes filled with pain, "Eevee!" he said his voice hoarse and tears filled the sides.

He was losing a lot of blood and so was she.

"The Assassin now!" Berg said pointing the gun to Evelyn's head while Barry did the same to Dave.

Then out of nowhere a whizzing sound was heard and Barry cried out in pain. Berg turned and found Barry had a bolt from an arrow in his shoulder. When he let go of David Evelyn thought that was the best time to make her move while they are distracted. She pulled her leg up and sent her foot right into Barry's face. She then kneed Berg with her good knee and even though she was still bound she took Barry's knife and cut the bindings on both herself and David and got the boy up.

Both of them started to run but not before a gunshot was heard and David was hit from behind. David then hit the ground much to Evelyn's horror.

"_DAVE!" _she screamed and raced towards him.

"**DAVID!"** Issac yelled as he too rushed to his son's side.

Barry held the smoking gun still pointed at them. David was crying out in pain while Evelyn was busy trying to comfort him.

"Why are you doing this Templar he is only a boy and an innocent!" Issac yelled.

"He caused me more trouble then anyone else! It was because of _him_ that Evelyn would not go with me. It was because of _him_ that I was kicked out of my father's house! That _boy_ deserves what I will do to him!" Barry said lifting the gun up to shoot him.

"O'Neil lets go! Grab the girl and the kid we need them alive," Berg said as he once again grabbed Evelyn.

"Like hell you will," said Issac as he brought out his gun and began to open fire. Berg and Barry both split up taking cover behind anything that can stop bullets.

"Evelyn get David and go!" he said

Evelyn nodded as she grabbed David and hauled him away the boy screaming in agony and calling for his father the whole time. Looking up Evelyn could see the dark shadow above them racing to keep up. She knew it was Malik by the sight of the single arm. The Syrian had been the one to shoot Barry from the looks of it. She was glad it was him that took the shot.

Running as fast as she can go on her wounded knee with David for support she rounded the corner hoping to get away from the chaos.

She was only greeted by the crowded streets of the Halloween festival as people did not know what was really going on. Evelyn hauled Dave down the busy street away from the carnage behind them. The people thought that they were the cutest couple covered in blood and gore. As they tried to make their way towards the center of the street they were being pursued by Barry.

Barry hid his gun since the streets were crowded as he too sported wounds. Halloween being what it was made it easier to hide what it really was.

"Help! Someone!" Evelyn shouted by the smell of pot and alcohol in the air informed her that this was the side of the street where everyone was too stoned or drunk to care. Evelyn tried to get away from the crowds to hopefully find a place to rest. David was losing a good amount of blood and is starting to become a dead weight as he is growing weaker. She fared no better as she too could feel the blood seeping through her dress.

"Dave come one buddy lets find a place where I can dress the wound till I can call an ambulance," Evelyn said.

It was when she was looking around that she spotted someone she was glad to see.

"EDDIE!" Evelyn shouted

The boy looked up and began to look around, **"EDDIE!"** she shouted again.

Eddie looked towards where Evelyn was and spotted her and Dave. As soon as he saw them he raced towards them. He was followed by his friends Mark and Florence. When he arrived and saw the gunshot wounds on both Evelyn and Dave he immediately called 911. Both Florence and Mark took over hauling Dave while Evelyn limped along behind them being supported by Eddie.

As they tried to fight their way through the crowds a gunshot was heard and it was then that everyone looked up from where they were. Another gunshot was heard and it was then that everyone started to scream and panic. Barry came around the corner with a gun in his hand. He had an angry look on his face and the barrel of his pistol was smoking. People started to panic when he opened fire again and this time without the silencer.

The loud noise and the panic has caused the people around them to try and trample the group trying to escape. They were pushing and shoving forcing the group to head towards the stage as the stampede of people set to destroy everything.

The group tried to find a place to hide Dave and Evelyn were losing a lot of blood which was slowing them down.

"Quickly in here!" Florence shouted and directed the group towards a restaurant on the side. There the people started to back away as David collapsed on the floor.

"Here give me some room please!" Evelyn shouted as they moved away in panic as someone smart enough to know the situation brought in some medical supplies.

"Here my wife is a nurse," the man said. When he said it a woman ran up to them and started administering first aid. She started shouting out orders to her husband who rushed to get the things his wife needed. Evelyn being trained as a park ranger and knew some emergency aid tried to stop the bleeding on David who had gone into shock.

"Where's Malik?" Eddie asked.

"He was following us sometime ago but I think he went to deal with Barry." Evelyn said.

Just as she said it gunshots were heard and Barry came storming into the restaurant. People began to panic, "Get away from him!" Barry shouted pointing the gun at the nurse. The lady backed away while he pointed the gun at both Evelyn and Dave.

"Eevee?" Dave said weakly as Evelyn held his hand, "It's alright Davie it's ok, it's going to be ok!" Evelyn said holding David.

There was a lot of blood on the ground as Barry came closer his gun held right at her head. "Now look at what you did you bitch! I could have had my assassin but instead you had to go and spit in my bosses face! And to think we could have gotten back together again you whore. But instead you had to fall in love with him didn't you," Barry said.

"I don't know what you are talking about asshole! And for starters we will never be together! You blew that chance the day you raped me!" Evelyn said trying to put herself between David and Barry.

The nurse tried to make a move but Barry held his gun to her. "Let the little shit bleed that way I don't have to deal with his ass no more," Barry said.

"Barry you son of a bitch when Malik gets a hold of you he will kill you for what you have done," Evelyn said.

"Malik? Is that his name? I thought it was Al-tear something," he said as he held his gun.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," a new voice said.

Slowly Barry turned and found Malik there with his own gun. The end of the barrel still had the silencer on it but Barry was not convinced that Malik was a threat. He started to laugh when the Syrian raised the gun to him.

"You think you can shoot me Filipino that damn thing is empty!" Barry laughed.

Sure enough Malik's gun was empty. He looked at it before tossing it aside. It was then that he pulled out the sword that he had on him. Barry continued to laugh at him.

"A sword? What good is a sword against a gun? Are you that stupid?" he said.

Malik did not say a word. He just swung the sword around to make a point. Barry continued to laugh as he opened fire expecting Malik to go down.

What he did not expect was for Malik to come barreling into Barry with the speed of a wild bull. Barry was tossed to the ground and quickly rolled to get back up again. Dropping the gun in the process. Seeing the display sword on the wall Barry broke the glass and grabbed the cutlass in his hands. Swinging it around he came face to face with Malik.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched as the woman who tried to help Evelyn and David rush back to help the boy. Quickly helping them up they ran out of the building. Malik would protect them with his life if he has to. The man in front of him is the reason why Evelyn hardly smiles anymore, and by Allah was he going to make the man pay for his crimes. Swinging his sword he gotten into a fighting stance.

"You son of a bitch I should have killed you the day I first met you, you fucken Filipino!" Barry said as he came charging at Malik.

Malik met him head on as their blades collided. Barry managed to grab the gun on the ground and opened fire on Evelyn and the nurse as they tried to rush David out. Barry went to stop them only to have Malik block his way with a blow from his sword. The sword itself sparked with fire as Barry came down on it. He was being more aggressive with his blows as Malik used his sword in defense. He would parry the sword at Barry making sure to keep himself looking like a weak cripple instead of the assassin that he truly is.

As if sensing his intent Barry changed tactics and punched Malik in the gut. This caused the Syrian to fall flat on his face, but he managed to roll out of the way just in time for Barry to puncture the floor with his cutlass. Getting back up on his feet Malik was ready for fight again. As Barry came at him again he moved to the side and sent his knee right back into Barry's gut returning the favor.

The fighting went on for about ten minutes each trying to best the other. Malik being as he is better at a sword was able to stay ahead. But Barry being more aggressive and possessing two arms had more of a strength advantage. The tried to sweep out Malik's feet with his own, but Malik managed to do a back flip to avoid falling.

"Not bad for a useless cripple!" Barry taunted as he tried to make a jab at Malik only for it to end up missing.

The Syrian never let his guard down once knowing that if one were to play with arrogance the results already speak for themselves. So instead he taunted Barry hoping to give Evelyn and David more time to get as far away from here as possible.

"Not as useless as you think," Malik said and this time pressed the attack. He swung his sword with expert precision meeting Barry's blows with his own. Barry managed to kick him in the knees and then threw dirt in his face resulting in getting it in his eyes. Blinded Malik tried to fight off the blindness that forbids him from seeing. As a result Barry managed to kick the sword away from him. Struggling to get up he was fighting the tears and the dirt that was clouding his vision. Malik was about ready for any sort of attack.

Barry came at him again this time Malik picked up a trick he learned from a cartoon. Using his feet he felt the ground for Barry's heavy footsteps. Ducking down he rammed his shoulder into Barry's midsection then getting up he gave him an uppercut to the jaw. The resulting smell of blood and the sound of something being spat out means that he managed to break a few teeth.

_Serves him right!_ Malik thought.

"Mother fucker!" Barry could be heard swearing as Malik felt him stagger back. Getting up he charged again at Barry this time he wanted to be sure to kill him for what he did to Evelyn and David.

However two loud cracks of thunder could be heard and a searing white hot pain filled Malik's vision as he fell to the ground in agony. There at the end of the street was Berg seemingly covered in blood but unharmed.

_Where's Issac?_ Malik thought through bouts of pain. Barry walked up to him and kicked him where the bullets entered his side. The agony was too much for Malik he curled up on himself as Barry continued to kick him.

Just as he said it Issac came around the corner and started to fight with Berg knocking the man to the ground. The two started grappling each other trying to get the upper hand. That left Malik and Barry. Being distracted Barry did not see the blow from Malik till the Syrian swept his feet out from under him. Getting up he managed to run from the fight leaving Issac and Berg to fight in the streets alone.

Barry had gotten up after seeing this and decided to pursue the Syrian. He had made this personal and Barry was going to make sure that the bastard dies tonight. Grabbing the cutlass that he dropped he gave chase in the streets.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik managed to distract Barry giving Evelyn and the nurse whom she never knew the name enough time to get David out of there. He was barely standing and as such both women had to support him. Evelyn was slowly weakening herself due to the wound on her leg.

"Here sit down I have to address your wounds as well," the nurse said as she quickly ripped off pieces of Evelyn's costume to try and stop the bleeding.

"Dave, Dave buddy stay with me now," Evelyn breathed through the agony in her leg. The sound of sirens was a welcoming relief from the sounds of chaos.

"Stay here alright," the nurse said and went to wave the ambulance down.

Evelyn held David's hand trying to keep him awake.

"Eevee?" he croaked.

"Yes Dave I am here," she said.

"Wheres...where's Malik?" Dave said.

"He bought us time to get away. He is fighting Barry right now," Evelyn replied trying to keep Dave talking.

"Malik is fighting Barry? Is he insane?" Dave said.

"No, he is an assassin and he lives by an old creed so we should let him live how he wants to live," Evelyn said.

"That's good," Dave replied.

Just as he said it the ambulance came around and the nurse waved them over. They quickly rushed to David's side and looked the boy over. Then quickly ushering him towards the waiting EMS vehicle.

"Ma'am we are going to have to get you to a hospital as well," the paramedics said.

"Not until I know that my friend is ok," Evelyn said.

"Don't worry ma'am I will take care of the boy you should get yourself to the hospital." the nurse said.

"Not until I know Malik is alright!" Evelyn protested as she ran off to the protest of the nurse and the paramedics.

She can only hope that Malik is alright.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The people who weren't able to run for their lives due to either the panicked cars, or the amount of shooting going on witnessed the sword fight that was taking place in the streets. Malik on one hand appeared to be losing or so they thought the Syrian was only buying time for his friends to escape while he distracts Barry. When he heard the ambulance drive away. He decided to end this once and for all.

Malik went all out on Barry. The other man thought the Syrian was not as strong had under estimated him. And so he upped his game as well. Every parry and blow that was taking place meant one step closer to ending the others life.

"Not bad for a Filipino," Barry said.

"What is it with you and Filipinos? Do you have a thing against them?" Malik said as he swerved away from Barry to avoid a hit to his left side.

"Hate them? I despise them! And Micronesians and anyone else around here! I especially hate Hawaiians!" Barry said as he used a nearby object to throw at Malik when he managed to push the assassin off of him. Malik moved just in time doing a backward flip away from him.

"Really? Then why date Evelyn? She is Native Hawaiian?" Malik replied as Barry came charging again.

"Evelyn is the epitome of an exotic goddess! A woman who needs to learn her place in society! She is mine to fuck as I wish and mine to control who she hangs with and when," Barry said.

"You can't control her! She is her own woman she decides whom she wants to be with!" Malik protests as he avoided another slash with Barry's sword. When Malik looked at it the sword was wearing down while his was fine. Evelyn's skills as a blacksmith are paying off. However Barry has proven to be quite the swordsman himself causing Malik to really up his game to avoid being killed.

He rolled out of the way when Barry unleashed a barrel of knives that he had taken from one of the cooking stations. Throwing them at Malik while the Syrian was forced to move away and dodge the attack. Hiding behind a jewelry counter Malik hid down as the glass shattered with the assault. The familiar sound of a gun cocking meant that Malik had seconds to run before Barry unloaded his clip on the Syrian.

Looking back he found that the gun that Barry was carrying with him had been empty. But one of the bodies on the street was a police officer from the earlier shootout. He had stolen the gun of the fallen officer and began to open fire. Sheathing his sword Malik crawled through the broken glass and debris till he gotten to the back room. There he raced out the back way and up the stairs towards the roof of the building. There Malik tried to get his thoughts together on what he was going to do to get rid of Barry.

Barry in the meantime had followed him into the jewelry store and up the stairs. That left Malik with no time to get his thoughts together as he leaped off the side of the building and rolling on the ground until he got back to his feet. Then running while Barry unloaded his clip on the Syrian as he raced to cover.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn went down one of the alleys that led to Ali'i drive. She was limping badly from the bleeding wound in her leg. But she did not care for all she could think about was getting to Malik before Barry could kill him.

"Evelyn?" a voice said.

Turning she saw Issac racing towards her. He was covered in blood but from the looks of it most of it was not even his. He was followed by Officer Poe Poe who was also covered in blood.

"Oh my God are you two alright!" Evelyn said.

"We are fine you should be heading to the hospital by now," said Officer Poe Poe.

"Eevee where is Dave?" Issac said.

"I left him with the paramedics and they took him straight to the hospital," Evelyn said.

"That's good," Issac said.

"Where's Malik?" Evelyn asked.

"Last I saw of him..." Officer Poe Poe was cut off by the sounds of gunshots and the three of them raced towards the main street.

When they got there they just caught a glimpse of Malik running as fast as he could. His side bleeding profusely as he headed towards cover. Evelyn and her two companions raced towards where Barry was. Officer Poe Poe already reloaded his gun and called for backup while they went after Malik.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik had dove for cover behind another counter this one has no back entrance for it was at an ABC Store. The store itself hid everything from view but at least Barry can't find Malik. He looked around and found someone whimpering. It was a mother and child who had found shelter behind the counter.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

"Yes, that man is he still out there," the boy no older then twelve said.

"Yes," Malik whispered back.

Looking around the corner he then pulled his head back in. "I am going to make a run for it to hopefully lure him away. As soon as I am away make a run for it ok this place is not safe," Malik then leaped over the counter and ran while Barry began to fire shots at him.

He did not turn around to see if the parent and child made it out. All he cared about was making sure Barry did not hurt anyone else. As he ran he could feel the bullets whizzing past him followed by a click meaning Barry was out. Another click also meant that he somehow had more ammo on him.

Malik had to get the gun away from Barry somehow and then subdue him. If only that were easier said then done.

He ran in the back of another restaurant named Splasher's Bar and Grill and into the back alley which leads up to one of the hotels. He looked at where he needed to go and found that there is a fence that surrounded the pool. If only he can get Barry in there so that way no one can get hurt. Malik thought but then again when he looked at another direction there was a boat and a beach just ahead of him.

Or maybe not...

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn managed to get out of where she was hiding with Officer Poe Poe and Issac Kelekipi. The sound of footsteps alerted them to where they could find both Barry and Malik.

"They are heading towards the beach!" Officer Poe Poe said.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" someone said from behind one of the counters of a nearby ABC Store.

All three went in to investigate and found the mother and child there huddled behind the counter.

"Is he gone?" the mother asked.

"The shooter? Yeah he is gone we are with a real police officer ma'am we are going to get you out," Issac said as he coaxed the mother and child out.

Evelyn saw that the child was dressed like a pirate and the mother was dressed the same.

"Where's your husband or boyfriend ma'am?" Evelyn said.

"He was at work at Walmart and probably sick with worry," the woman said.

"Don't worry take this side alley it will get you out of here and there are some police officers waiting." Evelyn said.

"That man that was here earlier? Is he alright?" the woman said.

"What man?" Evelyn asked.

"There was a local man who came behind the counter. He said he was going to lure the shooter away so we can escape but we were too frightened to move," the woman said.

_Malik_ Evelyn thought, "Where did he go?" Evelyn said.

"I don't know but the shooting stopped," the woman said.

"Please get out of here before anyone else gets hurt," Evelyn said and the mother and child rushed out towards the alley that Evelyn pointed them to.

She then took off after Officer Poe Poe and Issac. Their disappearing silhouettes were going towards the King Kamehameha Hotel.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik managed to make it the hotel King Kamehameha which was deserted of all guests. The waves from the nearby beach lapped against his feet. Malik ran for the nearest hiding spot which happens to be the main lobby of the hotel. Hiding behind one of the couches he remained there until Barry came around the corner a mad intent on his face.

"You really like to mess things up don't you what every your name is. I can see that you are no ordinary cripple either. Did you do this to get back at me or are you an assassin like Kelekipi? Yeah I knew what he was why you think I tried to kill him?" Barry said.

Malik remained hidden wishing his cell phone worked so he can call Issac or Evelyn but it was destroyed when Barry shot him. He just wished he remembered to keep on the shirt that Kaleo gave him. But he did not think at the time and totally forgotten. The wounds on his side from his gunshot wound were taking its toll on him. The blood he already loss is starting to cause his vision to swim. He was losing momentum and fast! He needs to end this soon or else he is going to die of blood loss.

_I will not die! I have not come this far for it to end!_ Malik thought as he slowly gotten up.

Just as he had gotten up Barry was there but his back was turned from him. Confused it only took for a second for Malik to realize who he was looking at.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Issac and Officer Poe Poe had moved into the King Kamehameha Hotel. Following the trail of blood that can only have come from Malik. It was amazing that the Syrian was able to stay on his feet after being shot at several times with a nine mil. When they got there they managed to see the trail lead to the main lobby and both men loaded their guns.

"Come out come out wherever you are. I am going to kill you where you stand." Barry's voice could be heard throughout the entire ordeal.

They could not hear Malik and did not know his condition but Barry was clearly present. When they found him he was clearly bleeding from several deep wounds and the one on his shoulder was bleeding profusely. The bolt he had taken from Malik earlier was taking its toll on his shoulder. He was barely able to hold his gun straight while he was bleeding all over the floor. When they followed the trail they could see that Malik was behind one of the lobby couches and from the looks of it he is not doing very well either.

"Well we need to distract Barry," said Officer Poe Poe.

"Yeah and I think I know how to get his attention." Issac said.

The Native Hawaiian Assassin stepped out from his hiding spot and sure enough Barry turned around to stare at them his hand on his gun.

"Barry O'Neil you are under arrest for assault, terroristic threatening, raping of a young woman, murder and violence in the street, you have the right to remain silent..." as he said this Barry opened fire causing both the police officer and Issac to run for cover around corners or furniture.

"Got his attention?" Poe Poe said.

"Yep," Issac replied.

"I thought Berg killed you Kelekipi!" Barry shouted at him.

"Oh he decided that the situation was too hot and flew the coop. Considering that he was stuck by himself with the likes of your sorry ass!" Issac shouted back at him.

"My sorry ass? He would not have had access to my resources if it was not for my sorry ass! As for your Filipino friend here I was just about to show you that heroes never seem to live for very long doesn't it." Barry said.

"What's your game Barry? The assassin you were looking for is not going to show up! Even with all the commotion you are making he will not show his face," Issac said.

"Oh he will, you assassins of old can't resist innocents in distress now can they. What was it in your Creed? Oh yeah, 'Don't kill an innocent?' well look around you ass-wipe they are not innocent and are running around ruining our society! Why do you think we want to rule everything around you. Peace through Order crap don't fly with me. I want total control and I want it now!" Barry said.

"That's what you did to Evelyn! You did it through fear? Just like how you killed your father the day you killed my unborn daughter and took my son's arm!" Issac shouted.

A few more shots were fired in their direction. Soon the clip was empty but Barry was prepared as he reloaded in a second his Sigma training came to play. He held the gun up at them while Evelyn came in from the same door that everyone else entered. She hid behind a large potted plant this one reinforced by cement.

She looked around the corner seeing Malik hiding behind the couch and slowly rising. He was bleeding badly the bullet wounds taking its toll on him. Evelyn was very worried with his already pale face and bleeding side.

"Evelyn is nothing more then a cheap whore. A thrill to conquer and fun to torment. I took great pleasure the first time and again and again each time with her. I took great pleasure in killing her lovers for it was fun to do. And you know what? This one right here is the best one yet. He actually had me working to kill him." Barry said.

"You psycho! All this time you were merely toying with me!" Evelyn said from her hiding spot the anger was present in her voice.

"Evelyn! My lovely dancer! You come to join the party now that the gang is all here!" Barry said laughing.

"Fuck you asshole! Where's Malik!" Evelyn said.

"Oh he is bleeding to death behind the couch you sure as hell know how to pick'em eh Eevee!" Barry mocked as he turned around and began to fire on the couch again. What he did not know was that the occupant was no longer there.

Barry began to walk towards Issac and Officer Poe Poe his steps casual. He then turned without looking and shot out the window at one of the cars. The sound of a man going down meant that whatever sniper they tried to station did not make it.

"You think that just because I don't love you doesn't mean that I don't like to fuck you...oh you little whore I enjoyed every bit of it. My cock going into your tight ass pussy and watching you scream in agony turns me on! The smell of fear on your face it drives me to go harder and gives me one hell of an orgasm baby!" Barry said as he came closer. Evelyn backed away as he came closer his hand on the gun.

Issac and Officer Poe Poe tried to take a shot but Barry was too fast for them as he started firing on them. Evelyn realizing her mistake tried to run. As she did Barry shot her in the back and watched her go down with glee.

"But alas your time is at an end my lovely. You see since you now outlive your usefulness to me I will take great pleasure in killing you. Just like how I killed my father, Kelekipi's unborn baby daughter and all your past lovers," Barry said as Evelyn crawled away from him. She could not move her legs as Barry pinned her to the ground.

"I will enjoy killing you and take great pleasure in fucking you one last time my little cunt," he said and sent bullets into the walls where Issac and Officer Poe Poe were pinned down.

Grabbing her once again by the hair Evelyn screamed in protest but she was unable to move. Barry held her firmly as he lifted her and dragged her out of the hotel lobby.

"You know I don't give a shit about some ancient Assassin he can go fuck himself for all I care. I just wanted to be the one who killed him. To pin myself against the greatest time has to offer," Barry said as he dragged her out.

"You are psycho! He will kill you!" Evelyn screamed between bits of agony and panic.

"EVELYN!" Issac shouted as he ran after her only to be shot by Barry.

"MR. KELEKIPI!" Evelyn screamed as she struggled but Barry only kicked the bullet wound causing her to scream in pain, "Shut the fuck up cunt!" he shouted.

He continued to pull her towards the parking lot. While looking for a car he was followed by a shadow. One that should have died from blood loss.

As he continued to drag Evelyn he was not paying much attention when the shadow struck.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik knew he had to get away he just had to. He needs more time to figure out a plan to kill Barry. When he saw him dragging Evelyn across the open expanse of the hotel lobby he knew he has to act fast. Looking for cover he found it in the parking lot. Using the last of his strength he managed to make his way through the parking lot and towards his target.

As he was dragging Evelyn she made a scream of protest when Barry opened fire on Issac causing the man to fall. First thing's first he has to get that gun away from Barry before he can harm anymore people. Malik felt for something to use his throwing knives are embedded in the bodies of those men back at the shopping center. He used his one bolt that Evelyn made against Barry the first round. That left only his sword and his hidden blade. The sword he can't use because it would be too obvious right now so that left the hidden blade.

He looked down at his wrist and it was then that he noticed the final contraption attached to it.

_The gun of course!_ Malik said he had forgotten that little detail Evelyn added to his arsenal. The gun is a bit crude because it was made for close range but it will have to do. And a good thing about it is, is that the bullets made for it are all that he needs to disarm Barry. Looking at his wrist he looked to see it was indeed loaded. It was not an actual bullet but it was enough of a distraction to get Barry to drop his gun.

Or so he hopes.

Slowly Malik brought up the gun and clicked the locking mechanism into place. When he heard the tell tale sign that it is armed he took aim. Using his fingers to aim he took the shot.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn could only register the scream as not hers when she felt Barry yell in surprise. She expected him to over react but instead she saw a scorch mark on his back. He dropped his gun and Evelyn. Before he could reach it Evelyn could see a dark shadow race across the tops of the cars going faster then she thought possible until the blur collided with Barry.

The sounds of grunts and fists alerted her that Barry's assailant knew how to fight. And she managed to try and focus through her pain induced haze to see both Malik and Barry fighting. She was surprised that she did not pass out yet from the amount of pain she had been dished out. Then again it was proven that women have a higher tolerance to pain then men do. Well if don't include assassins that is.

She quickly crawled over to the gun and emptied out all the bullets that Barry had in his clip. Even in the gun itself she emptied and thanked her uncle the gunsmith how to dismantle a gun. Her vision was blurry but she could barely make out Malik and Barry fighting just beyond the next group of cars.

She could only hope that Malik was the victor.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The hit was a success! He heard Barry scream and drop both Evelyn and the gun before he was upon Barry. Running along the roof of the cars he managed to trap Barry's head between his knees and used the momentum to throw him into a group of cars. Barry being unable to get to his gun rushed at the Syrian. Drawing a knife he tried to fight off Malik but this he excelled at. Having trained for months with Alex and David Malik knew how to fight with knives.

Barry slashed and parried him trying to get the upper hand. Malik went for his sword and used that to cut Barry's hand off. Screaming in pain Barry held his hand. But that only lasted for a few seconds before he rushed at Malik and managed to get him in the midsection since Malik had slowed down due to the loss of blood. Both went down in a heap with Barry trying to get the knife into Malik's skull.

Malik swung his fist and punched Barry straight in the face. Barry went down hard but he rolled to get up. Blood was gushing from the stump in his hand. Going after Malik again the Syrian was now on his feet.

"You are a persistent one I will give you credit for that!" Barry said as he once again went after Malik. Malik only moved out of the way as he managed to get Malik's sword which had fallen on the ground. Swinging it around he went after the Syrian. But Malik was quicker swinging his legs out and tripping him causing Barry to lose his balance.

Malik then leaped on him and held the sword hand away from him. With a head but to the face he managed to surprise Barry enough to disarm him of the sword. Getting up Barry kicked Malik in the groin causing the Syrian to fall to the ground in pain. Barry tried to get to the sword but Malik was quicker. Recovering enough that he rolled and recovered the sword.

"I will fucken kill you for that you Filipino Bastard!" Barry shouted and rushed at him.

Malik sheathed the sword and ran towards the nearest tree. There was only a monkey pod tree and so Malik ran towards it with Barry in pursuit. Upon reaching the tree Malik did not stop as he urged his legs to go faster and drawing his sword he took the only chance he had at killing Barry. Running up the tree he used his momentum to go as high as he can and did a backflip over Barry.

Drawing his sword he twisted around and rammed his sword straight through Barry's back. Shocked at the turn of events Barry looked down at the sight of the sword impaling his middle. Malik pulled the sword out Barry could feel it raking across his organs. It missed his heart and lungs but as he faced his assailant. He could see for the first time his assailant glaring at him with dark eyes highlighted by the street light.

"Who...?" Barry croaked.

Malik walked up to him closing the gap between them as Barry walked towards him and using his hidden blade drove it straight though his chest. Shocked to be defeated by such a man Malik whispered in Barry's ear.

"You know that assassin you was looking for?" he said.

Barry turned to look at him with eyes wide in realization, "y...you!" he croaked.

"I am not a Filipino, I am Syrian and...I am an Assassin," Malik said with that he twisted his hidden blade before pulling out. When he did he took his sword and decapitated Barry with one swing.

The lifeless husk fell to the earth in a heap of flesh and bone. Breathing in relief he wiped the blood off his sword on Barry's corpse before sheathing it. Breathing a sigh of relief he walked over to where Evelyn's prone form was on the ground. Having finally succumbed to exhaustion and pain she was unconscious on the asphalt. Malik slowly staggard over to Evelyn's prone form and fell to his knees.

It is over at last.

Falling completely on the ground Malik finally gave himself in to exhaustion. The amount of blood loss was enough to cause him to finally collapse. But one thing he was sure now was that he was glad that it is over.

Glad that Evelyn is now free of her tormentor.

As his eyes close and he succumbed to darkness he was just glad that Evelyn and David are now free to be happy. He praised Allah for delivering him from death and pray that he can find peace with his love.

TBC

**A/n: Holy Shit! Wow! That took a lot out of me! Writing that whole sequence was harder then I thought! What with Super Bowl and filing taxes plus my car...ah man! What a life! I mean this is what happens when you are not a football fan and you are watching a whole bunch of action movies and T.V. Shows. Let me tell you that! Jeeze! I have to thank Shadowed Novice for volunteering to being my beta and even though your computer is giving you crap I will still send this too you. I will be posting chapters still in prebeta form and then slowly update them with the edited versions when they come out as fast as possible. Now don't worry folks Broken Wings is not over yet not by a long shot so stay tuned for the next chapter...oh and for those of you waiting for this have I finally delivered or have I finally delivered? **

**Remember to leave a review and now Flames or Bashings Please! If you don't like then don't read it! Constructive Criticism only!**


	22. Chapter 21: Assassin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**A/n: Well everyone I apologize to anyone who is from the Philippines about the last chapter. I wanted to show people how much Barry was a racist bastard and I have tons of friends who are Filipino. In fact when I explained to them about Barry's character one of them said to make it seem like he was a total dick make a whole bunch of racist comments and jokes. So I took the chance and wrote it. Well it serves him right in the end for what he got! Decapitation by Malik! And good riddance to bad garbage!**

**I really hoped I satisfied you fangirls for this story who have been bugging me for the longest time about Malik kicking Barry's ass. Especially to Shadowed Novice, Sassiersphinx81, Greengirl11, Sybele and all those who reviewed and PM'ed me to keep going. You guys are the best. And a special shout out to Shadowed Novice who decided to help me with the beta problems. (Shadowed if you are reading this then take your time if your computer is being a bitch mine is too just to let you know). So for those of you wanting to help with the beta work just pm me and I can set you up. The more the merrier and also to Mercurybly with volunteering to do some fanart for me you are awesome!**

**To the guest who reviewed and asked why David is so much more mature then he should be at his age. Losing his arm at a young age does make you grow up more. For Malik learning modern arts yes it is instinctual but he is used to training one particular style and with two arms. That is instinctual he had to learn different forms of martial arts and learn how to over come his handicap. My friend who this story is inspired on told me as much long ago. To fight with one arm is a hell of a lot more difficult then with two. And Malik likes to keep his skills sharp that was the other reason why I had him training. **

**Now I have only one more request to fill and you are going to have to wait! Ok folks on with the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 21: Assassin**

_I have changed  
I have changed  
Just like you  
Just like you_

_For how long  
For how long  
Must I wait  
I know there's something wrong_

_Your concrete heart isn't beating  
And I've tried to  
Make it come alive_

_No shadows  
Just red lights  
Now I'm here to rescue you_

_Ooooh, I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I cannot apologize, no ___

_Lisa Miskovsky - Still Alive_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

_Jerusalem 1186 A.D. _

"_So what would it be this time brother the Baklawa or the Zeinab's fingers?" Kadar said as they walked through the bazaar. _

_It was just after Ramadan and both brothers were busy celebrating Eid by going to the Bazaar. With them was none other then Abbas who had just come back from a mission of his own. The three assassins were busy picking some of the deserts. Kadar and Abbas especially since both had a particular sweet tooth. Malik was busy looking at some of the breads that the baker had just put out to cool. _

_At this time of the year all the Muslims of Jerusalem would celebrate by bringing out their best goods. From jewels to food these people just love to celebrate the Muslim tradition of fasting and then on Eid show off their women. _

_Right now it was the beginning of Eid, and the three assassins had discovered each other after they had completed their separate missions. For Malik all he had to do was steal some information regarding the rumors going around about King Richard's apparent invasion of the Holy Land. _

_Abbas had to do an assassination on a corrupted guard captain. Kadar had to collect some money from the people who owed the brotherhood. The good thing is that they don't do a lot of beat downs like the local thugs. The vendors used to come from Masyaf so they of course would pay their usual tributes to keep the brothers funded. In turn the brotherhood would protect them against thugs who want to bully them. _

_Right now since the sun was setting the normal streets would empty around this time since it is nearly time for dinner. But alas that is not so since it is Eid. Already Kadar and Abbas would be checking out the girls who walked by with eyes painted with different colors and lined with kohl. Malik on the other hand paid them no heed as he grabbed the desert he wanted and began to make his way over to a bench to eat. Kadar and Abbas took about two minutes before they made their way over to Malik. When they saw him they instantly knew that Malik was the one who bought the last of the bread and cheese. _

"_Really brother why don't you eat something sweet for once?" Kadar said as he sat down. _

"_I already did, had some of those European Apple Pies over there," Malik said as he licked his fingers. _

_Both Abbas and Kadar looked at the vendor selling the said deserts and both of them then turned to Malik. "How can you eat such atrocities!" Abbas said. _

"_Because the master once said to find peace in all things. That man is a Jew and he wanted to learn how to cook in different places. So he traveled around a lot learning the different things. So when he came back he had to try them out. So I was his first customer. Now he has a bunch of customers trying out his deserts. See peace in all things," Malik teased. _

_Kadar made a face but eventually went to try out the said pies. Abbas refused to go get some because he had a little too much of the food he had gotten from the previous booth. Kadar and Malik had managed to make their way over to one that was selling new clothes and robes. _

"_Look brother do you think Sad'ia will like it?" Kadar said showing off a ruby colored robe. There was a bunch of gold embroidery on it that the other two seemed to laugh about. _

"_Kadar if she were even half as interested in you then maybe but she is a __**whore**__. She is only interested in your money and nothing else," Abbas said. _

"_She likes me Abbas you are just jealous because your wife won't give a flying fuck about you and when was the last time..." he did not finish because Malik had slapped him on the back of the head. _

"_Brother that is enough don't go around insulting people when you know their words are true,"Malik said. Abbas for once looks smug to know that he was right and Kadar was wrong. _

"_Yes Brother," Kadar replied. _

"_So Malik have you been with a girl lately?" Abbas said. _

"_Only the whores in Masyaf. They seem to be cleaner then the ones in the city," Malik replied. _

"_I bet they are with the madam who runs it constantly telling the girls they need to keep themselves clean that is," Kadar teased. _

_Malik laughed as he finished his meal. _

"_Well brothers we should be heading back to the Bureau. We need to make our reports if there is anything to go by," Malik said. _

"_I know but we should visit the brothel maybe get some time in before we have to visit that old bastard," Abbas said. _

"_You two can do that I am sated for now," Malik said but Kadar knew that Malik was joking he was just full off his meal judging by the way he was rubbing his stomach. _

"_You feeling alright brother?" Kadar said. _

"_Yeah just had a little too much of the pistachio nut bread," Malik said. _

_Both Kadar and Abbas laughed at his statement, "Well brother you know where the outhouse is so we don't have to guide you," Abbas joked. _

"_Well I am glad Altair isn't here or else I would not have heard the end of it," Malik laughed as he made his way to the bathroom. _

Kailua Kona Hawaii, 2014

Malik slowly opened his eyes the sun shinning through the window of the hospital room he was in. Slowly he raised his arm and saw the familiar tubes going through them again. This time he did not panic since he now knows what they are now. Some still had red liquid going through them and looking at the bag he knew already that it was blood.

"Back from the dead we were getting worried!" said a familiar voice.

Malik turned over and saw Kaleo and Alex both standing over him and watching him. Surprised he tried to get up but the two of them gently pushed him back down.

"Now, now hero don't get up just yet the doctor said it would be another month before you are fully functional," Kaleo said.

"Another month? How long was I out?" Malik asked.

"Just about a few weeks. You've lost a lot of blood and suffered a concussion from the looks of it. The doctor said they had to pry the bullets out of your lungs. You are very lucky to not have choked on your own blood!" Kaleo said.

"I...all I could think about was protecting Evelyn...by the way where is she?" Malik asked.

"I am right here you oaf!" a voice said and Malik looked behind Alex to see Evelyn and Dave both waving at him from beds of their own.

"We requested that you guys be put in the same room together." Kaleo said.

"What about Issac? Is he alright?" Malik asked.

"Dad is fine Malik he is in the next room. We are in Queens Medical in Honolulu," Dave replied.

"Honolulu? The Capital?" Malik said.

"Yeah, turns out our injuries were the worst everyone just had scrapes and bruises from running away from the shooting. _We _were the ones who actually gotten shot along with Mr. Kelekipi," Evelyn replied.

"I see," Malik said with a thoughtful look.

"What is it?" Kaleo asked.

"Well I was just...well I was so worried about Barry that well..." Malik felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Alex.

Alex gave him a reassuring squeeze, "Well you don't have to worry about Barry anymore that bastard's head is no longer in service literally," Alex replied.

"Yeah I heard you really decapitated his sorry ass," Dave said.

"David, your father and mother may not be here but that does not mean you can cuss and swear like that around me," Kaleo scolded.

Dave blushed as he did at being scolded.

"Well Malik now that you are finally awake I think it is time we head on out," said Alex.

"Out? But I just woke up?" Malik said.

"Yeah but unfortunately for us visiting hours are nearly closed so we have to go sorry man." Alex said.

"Well when are you guys coming back?" Malik asked.

"Well we'll come back Tuesday or I will come back Tuesday. Alex is staying here because he has business to attend to," Kaleo said.

"What kind of business?" Malik asked.

"I have to report to Scofield barracks for my weekend training. Those who are in the reserves are required to give up a weekend a month to train and keep up their skills." Alex replied.

"Reserves? As in Military reserves?" Malik asked.

"Yeah after my last tour I dropped down to reserves just so I can take care of my family," Alex replied.

"I see, well safety and peace to you my friend," Malik said.

"Same here and thank you for saving my sister sharing blood is the least I can do," Alex replied before stepping out after Kaleo.

"So what are we going to do?" Dave said his leg as Malik observed is elevated and in a cast.

"How about telling me how you are feeling David? That was both stupid and brave of you to try and help Evelyn," Malik said.

David looked down a bit embarrassed for trying to help his dad on Halloween. At the same time he wanted to help Evelyn his best friend and Malik could see that. If he was not strapped to the bed he would have put his hand on Dave's shoulder. But since he could not he was more then determined to offer a soft smile.

"You know David trying to be macho does not mean rushing into danger you know what I mean," Malik said.

That earned a mild glare from Dave.

"Alright guys since we are all in here by ourselves why don't we do something to pass the time?" Evelyn said from her bed.

"Ok like someone try filling me in on how long I was out?" Malik asked.

"About a month and a half," David said.

"What?" Malik asked.

"A month in a half. We all pretty much skipped Thanksgiving and went straight to Christmas!" Dave said.

"Yeah I am sure you had missed the Turkey," Evelyn replied.

"Oh shut it Eevee at least we had turkey," Dave said.

"I must have been more injured then I thought," Malik said.

"Dude you were full of bullet holes!" Dave said poking himself, "You basically were like Swiss cheese and all we needed was the mouse to eat the rest."

Malik just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Malik since Dad dropped off our I-Pads why don't we play online poker," Evelyn said.

"Poker? Eevee are you trying to teach the thousand something year old assassin how to _gamble_?" Dave said.

"Sure like we all have any money to gamble and if that is the case what do you want to do Dave?" Evelyn said.

"I wanna work on my Arabic since that is alright with Malik?" Dave said.

"Actually I am going back to bed I am tired and when I wake we will learn," Malik said.

"Alright goodnight Malik," Evelyn said.

"Good night David, _habibi_," with that Malik just turned away from the other two and drifted off his body still weak from his exertion.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When Malik next woke both Evelyn and Dave were competing in an online game.

"Alright Eevee I am heading up now...oh watch it there is a bandit just above you on the right." Dave said.

"Ok got it!" Evelyn said and she quickly killed him with her bow and arrow.

Evelyn and Dave were both playing Elder Scrolls online with their laptops. Alex and Kaleo had brought them in from their hotel room figuring that they will be board and wanted to do some gaming while they were there. Malik had just gotten himself a new laptop this one was custom made for his setting just like Dave's was. Evelyn was unaware that Malik was awake. She was determined to get the next treasure to complete her quest. She and Dave had teamed up a while ago with Dave waking up first and then Evelyn second.

"Alright I am going into the...a shit there is a deep pool here Dave and it is full of slaughter fish!" Evelyn said

"Really? A shit I can't breathe underwater!" Dave said.

"Alright do you have the breath underwater spell?" Evelyn asked.

"No...wait I have the helmet that I enchanted a while ago," Dave said as he pressed a few keys and clicked his mouse.

Evelyn laughed as he tried to swim underwater having forgotten the controls. She was busy trying to fight off the slaughterfish which basically are fish that had crocodile-like mouths and can walk on land for a bit.

The two had been at it for a while till finally the nurse came in with their food. Turning off their computers the two laughed when the food was presented to them. The nurse gave them their forks and napkins before leaving.

"Ah nothing like Queens steak to really get the mouth watering," Dave joked.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at him before digging into her own food. The one thing she likes about Queens Medical Center was that the food was top notch. Because it is a privately funded hospital it lacked the bland tasting stuff that normal hospitals tend to feed people. In here you are treated to the best service and as such the food was of the highest quality.

Though Evelyn was Native Hawaiian she still has to pay for Malik's stay. The Nurse who helped David told her that she had already paid the bills along with the Kelekipis whom Malik owed a great debt to. As she looked at the Syrian the man was busy looking at both David and Evelyn with an content face before finishing up his own food.

"Ok Malik what is that look for?" Evelyn said.

"Nothing," Malik replied.

"Nothing? That look does not mean nothing so what is it?" Evelyn said.

"I was just remembering something that happened to me long ago that is all," Malik replied.

Evelyn raised her eyebrow at him, her messy hair was pulled back behind her shoulders as she finished her own meal before Dave did and turned to him. "Ok buster talk! What has you so content?" Evelyn said.

"Oh I was just remembering a mission I did with both my brother and this guy named Abbas. I'd just returned from an information gathering mission when I ran into those two in Jerusalem. My brother pretty much had to do the same thing as me which was fine by me. Information gathering is rather fun seeing as I get to play the spy instead of the assassin. It was after the Ramadan during Eid which marks its end. Jerusalem at the time usually celebrated by holding a Bazaar and as such many travelers come to celebrate with us. So I had tried some European deserts which at the time was apple pie. This baker had made some wonderful pies and because I was hungry tried some. My brother and Abbas was debating about it and I just went in and took it. Of course both were not happy with me so I let that be. Then they went on to debate whether we should go visit a brothel and celebrate. By then I was too full to even consider it. My brother was in love with this whore at the time and I thought she was the ugliest woman I had ever met," Malik said with a smirk.

"Your brother was into ugly women?" Dave said making a face, "Just like he was into jewels is he some sort of weirdo or what?"

"Oh you have no idea! Kadar was a bit of an oddball in our group. Many thought he was gay and others thought he was just trying to be a woman. But I knew my brother he just was a plain hoarder who wanted the most shiny things for himself. Kind of reminds me of a dwarf or Smaug the Dragon." Malik replied.

"So anyways about the ugly girl?" Evelyn said breaking up the subject.

"Well the girl in question was a whore from a nearby brothel. Her name was Sad'ia she was one of the more popular whores in the brothel. I guess she is that way because she was good in bed. Anyways the woman kept herself clean so she don't have any diseases and is very picky with her customers. Kadar was just one of her best customers since he pays so well. The reason why I think she is ugly is because she has teeth that were horrid to look at in my opinion. She may have a pretty face but when she smiles it has so many holes that one would think she were a demon. Her breath smells just as bad. She may wash her body but cleaning her mouth is a different story." Malik said.

"Eww that is just gross! How do guys deal with a woman like that?" Evelyn said her face speaking for itself.

"I think that is one of the reasons why women wear veils. Or at least the whores in the brothel do. She usually keeps her room very dark so that no one will see her teeth. I managed to catch her though one day when I went to delivery payments from the Bureau. You see the brotherhood has special accounts with the brothels of many cities. We pay an annual rate to them and they give us services for free since it is already prepaid." Malik replied.

"Prepaid sex? Like pay per view? Oh man who needs to jack off when you have that!" Dave replied. That earned him a pillow from Evelyn.

"Horny bastard," Evelyn replied.

"Well anyways my brother and Abbas were debating whether to visit the Brothel or go back to the Bureau. But I reminded them that they still have to report back to the Rafiq at the time before going out again. Of course both men did not like the idea at all since that means they had to go into that filthy Bureau. Even back then the place was a dump because the Rafiq in charge was a...well...he was kind of a lazy slob. At least he kept up with his reports and records which are a requirement." Malik said.

"Ah so his place was a dump but his other stuff was just top notch?" Evelyn asked.

"Well he was old and so with age you tend to do less things. Well he did less anyways. My master did a lot more then him but he can no longer free run. He suffered from a very bad case of Arthritis which ruined his knees," Malik replied.

"Ah I see," Evelyn said.

The three of them sat in silence enjoying the view of the lights that came from the city. They could hear the distant sounds of traffic as people zoomed past them. As they sat in silence Evelyn's mind was troubled. It was not the situation they were in that troubles her.

It was the fact that now she does not know what to do with herself.

Before Barry came into her life Evelyn always wanted to be a blacksmith like her father. She even applied to school so she can get her license. She was a stupid high school girl who wanted to follow a dream. Where most would go for dancing or modeling she would go for mechanics and blacksmithing. Evelyn eventually had fallen for Barry in a sense since he was her first boyfriend. Then they went their separate ways he going on to be a real estate agent. (Or so she thought) and she going on to pursue her dreams.

Then her dreams were shattered by Barry when he raped her and then repeatedly done so for the past several years.

Every time Evelyn tried to move on with her life he always stepped in and pushed her back into her place. To that of a scared woman who has no control of her life.

And then Malik came stumbling along.

The Assassin had changed her life in so many ways. Firstly the government forced him to remain in her care while he recovered so they can identify who he is. The good part about it is that she is getting paid on two fronts. One from the State and the other from the Federal Government to help her pay for his stay. She felt like his warden at first. Then she found out that he was actually an ancient 800 plus year old Assassin from the Crusades! The Syrian had taught her in his silent and stealthy ways how to overcome her fear. He'd given her back her courage and her passion for blacksmithing. He'd even comforted her when she needed it most that was a big plus on her. The best part is they shared a bed and he did not demand anything from her! Hell they never even had sex or made out. It was just him comforting her from her nightmares nothing more. No demands for sex nor groping nothing. Evelyn had not felt such a relief in her life.

That was the biggest shock to her as she stared at the Syrian sitting there looking outside at the city. His mind was lost to its lights but she could see his eyes take in everything around him. She knew that this world is strange and frightening to him and if she were in his time she would feel the same. Just less calm about it. She thought about it a lot and noticed that he was really hesitant about putting his hand on her. Even when he called her _habibi_ a word she latter learned to mean _my love_ she was feeling inflated every time he used it.

It was something she would have to get used to. Even the tender looks he was giving her every time they were alone together. She asked Alex about it once and he told her that Muslims are not allowed to touch women who are not their spouse or their relatives. For him to put his hand on her shoulder to offer her comfort even though it was out of his comfort zone or to talk to her was a big thing on his part. To willingly go against his own religion to do that for her meant something to him. From what she had heard from Alex he is in love with her just as she with him. But because of cultural differences he was afraid of offending Allah if he did so.

She could not blame him and she broke her fear of Barry to forge him the sword that killed her ex. In a way she was proud of what she did. She just wish she could express that with him without Dave around.

But that part was another reason why Evelyn gave up on blacksmithing. It was her love for her surrogate little brother David. To protect him from Barry she gave up the one thing she cherishes most other then her family. Malik gave that back to her and with it the hope of getting rid of Barry once and for all. She did not know that Malik was actually going to commit murder for crying out loud but he did. That is what he had done to prove himself to her and David.

Malik from what she loved about him adored David and took him in as his own. The boy had proven to the older Syrian that he was as good a teacher as Malik was the student. For it was David that taught Malik how to use his handicap to his advantage and helped him when he needed it most. In a way they had become a mismatched family. And Evelyn would not have it any other way.

She took a look at the Syrian and found to her surprise that Malik was looking at her. A smirk graced his features as she looked down with a crimson look on her face.

"Why don't you two kiss and make up already!" Dave said.

That broke the moment and Evelyn glared at Dave but the seventeen year old only shrugged, "What you didn't think I wouldn't noticed the misty eyes you two have for each other. I would have left long ago if I could so you can both get it on already. But seeing as I am stuck with you two I'd rather not," Dave said.

Evelyn laughed and threw a pillow at him. The boy then returned the favor after pulling it under him and farting. Then he tossed it back at Evelyn.

"Eww gross now the pillow smells like your ass!" Evelyn protested.

Dave shrugged as the door opened and a person wheeled his way through to them.

It was Issac.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I am here to see how you are doing and to get away from that bitch of a bed," Issac said.

The trio laughed at his predicament for Issac was not a man to be left alone in bed. Dave looked at his dad with amusement in his eye.

"Well you can help me keep an eye on those two over there. I mean I thought I was going to share the same room as you. But nope I am stuck with the two love birds! The air is too sickly sweet for my tastes," Dave joked with an air of fake disgust on his face.

"Oh ha, ha Dave very funny you just want a free show that is all," Evelyn replied.

"The day I want a free show from you Eevee is when I start shitting chocolate bars," Dave replied.

"Alright you two knock it off," Issac said.

Evelyn and David backed off immediately. Issac quickly closed the door and walked slowly out of his wheelchair the cane he held in his hand. He quickly made his way over to where Dave and Evelyn were and gave them both hugs. The embrace was long and thoughtful as he held them.

"I thought I would have lost you two," he said and the hug he gave to Dave lasted longer then Evelyn's one.

"You don't know how I would have held myself if anything were to happen to you," Issac said to Dave.

The boy returned his embrace, "Are you alright dad?" he asked.

"I am fine son just had a bit of a scare that's all," Issac replied.

"PTSD dad?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Issac replied.

Then he turned to look at the last occupant of the room. Malik was by himself observing the exchange with curiosity. His dark eyes watched as Issac walked right towards him and to the shock of the Syrian gave him a hug as well. This time however it was followed by full sobs.

"Issac?" Malik asked.

"Thank you!" he said.

"For what?" Malik asked.

"For saving my son! And the woman I consider my daughter! You have saved them both and I am forever in your debt." Issac said.

"You're welcome Mr. Kelekipi it is my honor to protect those I care about," Malik said.

"You are a man of honor like they said in the old texts," Issac said.

"Berg mentioned that you are an assassin is it true?" Malik said.

"Not here there are too many eyes and ears here when you get out I will explain it all to you." Issac replied.

"All of you," with that he turned and left with a smile on his face. The trio waited till he finally left before David looked down at his sheets.

"Alright Dad we will wait," Dave replied.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It was about two more weeks towards mid December that they finally deemed the trio strong enough and healthy enough to leave the hospital. Malik had to take it easy a bit more then the others because of his healing bullet wounds but Evelyn and Dave managed to survive being on crutches for a while. They were all in a hotel room just off of Waikiki which is a notorious tourist spot. Seeing as Malik has never been to this island before he wanted to know more about this island and its wonders.

Turning to his I-Pad he quickly found out that Honolulu is indeed the capital of the island chain. It was also the most busiest of all the islands hence the name _The Gathering Isle_. Malik found himself studying the layout of the island intrigued by the amount of people living here. He was also intrigued by how many tourist mistaken this isle as the only isle in the island chain.

"How can one be so foolish as to think that this was the only isle? Didn't they do their research before coming here?" Malik had asked from his hotel room.

His only other companion is of course Evelyn seeing as Dave and his dad share the other room.

"No, they don't they only assume what they saw on television is the only real Hawaii." Evelyn replied.

"Fools the lot of them," Malik spat as he stared at his I-Pad more.

The door then opened and Issac walked in with Dave. This time Issac's wife came walking in. She was Asian just like Issac only her skin is darker then both her husband and her son. The door then closed and she started walking around the room with a device in her hand.

"Again with the listening devices?" Malik asked.

"Can't be too cautious," Issac said as he too was on crutches.

When they finally were cleared Mrs. Kelekipi placed certain devices around the room and when she was done then Issac began to talk.

"I am sorry if this came out as bad and I did not want to have you find out about it." Issac said.

"About what?" Evelyn asked.

"About him being an Assassin," Malik replied.

"Yeah, I'd figured you remember that," Issac said as he sat down on the only bed in the room. Malik and Evelyn both sat down on separate chairs while Dave and his mother sat down on the couch.

"So you basically hid the fact that you're an assassin from us all this time?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, but it was for your own protection Eevee. I did not mean for you to be put in danger this way." Issac replied.

"Is mom one too?" Dave asked.

"No, I am not," Dave's mother replied.

"Ok, so how did you two meet you've never told me mom, dad?" Dave asked.

"I met her when she was working for the four seasons in Manila. I was on a mission then to obtain information on the whereabouts of an Assassin named Marcos Sacay whom had gone missing for about a year. Last we heard he was on a mission to find a Piece of Eden hidden in the mountains north of Manila near Mount Arayat. Instead I found a few Templar agents paying a visit to a facility in Manila. When I contacted the mentor about it he'd told me to investigate. When I did that is when I found out the fate of our missing agent. He was killed just before he could reach the supposed location of the Piece of Eden. There I was wounded during the fire fight that followed. Your mother was the one who found me when the police came and took me into the hotel. There I was treated for my wounds but that is also when I found out that I was sick," Issac said.

"Sick? Do you have cancer or something dad?" David asked.

"No, it was a parasite that was eating away at my heart son. I somehow had contacted heart worms and your mother had to call a doctor to specially treat me for it. It feels so stupid to have to fall for such a trap," Issac said.

"So then what happened?" Evelyn asked.

"Because of the damage to my heart William found it necessary to retire me from active duty. Too much strain would have killed me if I stayed. So I retired here and worked in Kukio for a while making a name for myself before I opened my gym." Issac replied.

"In the meantime I followed him here wanting to know more about my mysterious patient. I had to work really hard in finding him since he was a charming man. I myself am American but Issac was a hard man to find. When I did find him he was working as the landscaper at Kukio. Who knew an assassin could tend gardens," Mrs. Kelekipi said.

"She never knew I was an assassin of course she always though I was some National Geographic photographer at the time. So when it was revealed my true allegiance I thought she would leave me, but instead she was the one who proposed to me and had me stay here in the islands." Issac replied.

"Wow, that is true romance for you...well if you count Eevee's adventures with her Arabian Knight..." and at that Evelyn threw a pillow at him. Dave could only return the smile.

"Now then since you are an assassin who are those men who were with you and how many more are with the brotherhood?" Malik asked his eyes serious.

"Not many of us are left Malik. Since the early two thousands there has been a purge world wide of all assassin dens around the world. Every single den and training ground was pillage by the Templars. All because we had been betrayed from within," Issac said.

"Within? Who was the traitor or traitors?" Malik asked.

"A sleeper agent named Daniel Cross for starters he was placed in an earlier form of an Animus to gain the skills of Assassins past. Then he was placed in the brotherhood to find our mentor at the time. When he was initiated he then showed his true colors by killing the mentor himself. Plunging the brotherhood into chaos. With his knowledge of all our dens he went out to destroy them all. Leaving the brotherhood to be nothing more then nomads and wanderers. There was still hope as we had fought to keep the Pieces of Eden hidden from the Templars. In hopes that men can preserve their free will as Altair had proclaimed before the time shift." Issac said.

"Time shift?" Malik asked.

"Yes, Abstergo recently acquired a Piece of Eden that can travel back in time. It was called the hour glass from what my contacts have told me what they are using it for is a well guarded secret. But now that I am talking to you in person my theory suggests that they are pulling people up from the past to upset the future. Changing it to their own whims under anyone's notice. Those that did could do nothing about it. The Assassins for one have been forever changed. William knew this and because he was in the Grand Temple at the time during the first insurgence he and a few others, myself included were protected from its effects." Issac replied.

"Grand Temple?" Malik said.

"Yeah it is a precursor temple in New York. They are the ones who created the Apple's of Eden. The Apple that you found in Solomon's Temple for instance is a Piece of Eden, and it is often used to manipulate people's minds and kill you if you are not careful. Those with precursor DNA such as Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore have a natural immunity to the Apples effects so it could not harm them." Issac replied.

"When did you go to New York Dad?" Dave asked.

Two years ago son when I said I was going for that tournament and you could not go because of a cold," he said.

"Oh," Dave replied.

"So you are a modern day assassin in hiding, why hide it from us? Why hide it from Malik? Isn't he an assassin just like you?" Evelyn asked.

"Malik is part of an ancient brotherhood the predecessor of what we would become." Issac replied.

"Oh, so he does not know what you guys are up to then?" Evelyn replied.

"I have been keeping him informed without revealing myself. This was the only way to know for sure that he was the real deal and not some sort of sleeper spy for the Templars." Issac replied.

"You keep mentioning the Templars are you talking about the Knights Templar? I thought those guys don't exist anymore?" Evelyn said.

"No they exist, they still do. We had been at war with them for nearly a thousand years maybe longer then that according to ancient records. The war has been raged in the shadows away from anyone's notice and we changed history many times because of it. The Renaissance, the Age of Pirates, The American Revolution, the French Revolution all those events have been shaped by our war with each other. We are just very good at keeping them to ourselves. Hell President Bush was a Templar puppet! All this has been happening right under your nose Evelyn and thanks to Malik you are unknowingly thrown into it." Issac replied.

"So all this time dad you were some sort of secret Assassin? Whoa? Why didn't I know about it?" Dave asked.

"I was going to train you and see if you would accept but...after the accident I didn't want you involved. I wanted you to choose your own path rather then follow mine so blindly," Issac replied looking down.

Dave looked long and hard at his father before sighing in defeat, "Alright dad you win but what now? Why tell us now? Was it because of what that Berg guy said?"

"Yes, there is no sense in keeping secrets from you any more son. Besides the time is now right to tell you my real story so it is best that I do. Malik the Templars know of my existence here in Hawaii. I am surprised they had not killed me yet but I figured that it is due to my part in the order being over. Or they are spying on me seeing when I can make a move so they can track me to the others. I wish I can tell you more," Issac said.

"Maybe you can tell me what really happened in the original timeline before all this took place," Malik said.

"I have a better idea how about I give you these files so you can view them yourself. This was protected of course so they are the original files on the timeline before it was altered. They were taken from Desmond Miles before his death," Issac said.

Malik took the drive from his hands he recognized it immediately as one you would fit on the Helix system.

"Thank you I will use this wisely," Malik said.

"See that you do when we get back to Kona I would expect you to check it out. If you want to know more come see me and I can make arrangements." Issac replied before getting up indicating to Dave and his wife that it was time to leave.

When they left both the Assassin and Evelyn sat there in silence not wanting to move from their spot.

"So what are we going to do now? All this shit is going on and I have no idea how to deal with it!" Evelyn said.

"I thought I was alone in this fight I guess I was wrong," Malik replied.

The Assassin thought for sure he was alone in this world taken from his time and put in a world where Assassins and Templars no longer existed.

Oh how wrong he was and from the look on Evelyn's face she felt the same way. In fact she was clearly shaking and about to go into another bout of anxiety. Quickly getting up he made his way to her side. Sitting down he put his arm around her in a comforting fashion.

"You are afraid?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I be?" Evelyn asked.

"No, you have every right to be afraid. To tell you the truth I am too," Malik admitted.

He did not like how this was turning out. The more he thought about it the more it makes sense. The more it makes sense the more he grows afraid for not only himself but those he had grown to care about. Even the woman in his embrace.

Evelyn leaned into him and he deepened the embrace. Being mindful of the pain in his ribs from his still recovering wounds he knew that she was in need of comfort.

"I am just so scared of this whole thing. To think the man I grew to know as a second father was keeping secrets from not only me but his own son. Dangerous secrets Malik I am just afraid that...well that something horrible would happen and all this would be nothing more then a nightmare," she said.

Malik rested his chin on Evelyn's head his thoughts were just as troubling. He had been apart of this war from the beginning but not like this. He did not want to bring this innocent woman into his fight but it appears as if Allah and fate has decided for him.

"So much pain has been brought by those who wish to do us harm. Even more painful is the secrets that are kept by those we love the most," Malik replied.

"I know, just like I know you have secrets that you can't tell me about and I accept that. That is who you are...but Issac? I've never knew that he was like you! This whole time an Assassin in hiding." Evelyn said.

"He did it to protect you and David. To keep you out of his world and to keep the evils that it holds from you. I've seen many things Evelyn some so horrific that many men break from such a sight. I bet Issac did to and wanted to spare you from seeing that pain. He loves you Evelyn just like he loves David. Both of you are the children he cherishes most. And it is the reason why he keeps fighting even if he can no longer fight in the field." Malik replied.

"I know, it is just...it just hurts that's all like I've been betrayed somehow." she said.

"Don't be, he only was doing what he thought was right." Malik replied.

"Malik?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes?"

"Just hold me," Evelyn asked.

"I will," Malik replied.

They held each other for quite some time the sun outside of their window had begun to wilt in the sky. The golden rays cast their fiery glow over the city of Honolulu and enveloped the couple in its fiery glow. As the last rays dipped beneath the ocean both Malik and Evelyn found comfort in each other. The end of the day had marked a change in the path that they are to take for as the last of the sun sets beneath the sea so too do the sorrow of too fated lovers destined for great things.

TBC

**A/n: Ah man that took me long enough! Sorry everyone my internet was acting like a retard! The fiber optic cables that connect the western side of the the island that I lived on was snapped not once but twice so uploading and updating my messages was close to non existent. So here I am with this latest update after Valentines day instead of the week before. Damn real life sucks balls! **

**Ok enough about my real life this one is just a little breather from all the intense action that has been going on from the previous chapters. Sort of like a breath of fresh air in a way. I am surprised that my mother in law managed to survive three assassinations so far. So I am playing it smart I am going to do all the information gathering first before I do the killings with her. So that way when we play AC-1 again next Sunday we can just breeze on by and then move on to AC-2 which she is dying to play. Sheeze a 67 year old woman loving Assassin's Creed now that is scary. **

**Ok folks so here it is the latest chapter for Broken Wings. I am going to do one more and then take a break to work on Black Eagle for a bit. I will try to keep you folks updated for now so don't get your hopes up. Don't worry the ideas never dried it is just that trying to write and keep up with real life is tough right now. So hold your horses folks! I have one more promise to keep and then I am going to take a break. Aloha for Now my Friends. **


	23. Chapter 21: Moonlight

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN****'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT**

**A/n: You know when I said in my last chapter that I am going to be keeping one more promise? Well this is it and after a fine long wait it is here so Greengirl11, Sasseiersphinx81, Shadowed Novice, Sybele, and all those who have reviewed here is the moment you've all been waiting for *wink. So please remember after reading this to leave a review but no flames and no bashings please! Go easy on me since this is only my second time doing this sort of thing. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 22: Moonlight**

_I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you_

_Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_Celine Dion - That's the Way It Is_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She was restless!

She was very restless!

She was going insane!

Evelyn has caught a major case of cabin fever. Ever since the Kelekipi's had left a few days ago to return to Kona. The two of them had been sitting in the hotel room for the past week since both were still recovering from their injuries. Evelyn could not take it any more she had to do something!

"Fucken Eh! I can't take it anymore!" she said throwing her legs over the bed.

"Take what anymore?" Malik asked from the shower.

"I need to get out of this room it is driving me crazy!" Evelyn protested.

"No need to shout Evelyn I feel restless too but how do I know you will not complain later?" Malik asked.

"I just need to get out of this room just for one day. Besides today they are showing the Christmas Parade so I would like to see it!" Evelyn said.

"Why can't you see it from the window?" Malik asked.

"Because you dork the window is facing the wrong side and we are too high up! Lets go into the streets I want to see it there and maybe go to China Town for something to eat." Evelyn said.

She could hear a chuckle as the shower was turned off and Malik emerged a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. By now Evelyn is used to it, seeing as she would purposefully steal his clothes from the bathroom when he wasn't looking. _Or he lets me_ Evelyn thought out of his own amusement.

He gave her a quick but half hearted glare before disappearing back into the bathroom to put on his clothes. She got a good view of that back and those abs of his which makes her feel rather hot in her cheeks.

_Good God girl get a grip!_ She thought to herself.

It was not long before Malik emerged from the bathroom again this time fully dressed. The shirt that he was given was of the Prince of Persia something that Dave protested the last time they talked on the phone. Evelyn made it a point to take a picture and text Dave with Malik wearing it. As soon as Malik came out Evelyn took a shower herself before emerging. When she did she was fully dressed in a blouse and a pair of jeans with sneakers since she hates wearing sandals. Grabbing her jacket since it was rather cold both of them emerged from the hotel room dressed to go out. Since it was rather early still the two decided to take a tour of the island. Seeing as Christmas brings a lot of tourists this time of the year.

The streets of Honolulu were busy and crowded as they made they way down. Evelyn still had to use a brace and crutches for her knee and Malik still felt stiff from the bullet wounds but the two made due. The tourist stands were filled with all sorts of trinkets and junk that Evelyn had to laugh at. The look on Malik's face when he explored the city with her had her laughing to herself even more. Already Christmas decorations littered the streets as people walked on by in Santa suits and skimpy elves tried to get the tourists to take pictures with them for money.

One elf tried to get at Malik embarrassing the Syrian. Luckily for him Evelyn just sent that girl a glare and she started running off to bug another tourist.

"Come on lets to check out the shopping center!" Evelyn said.

Ala Moana Shopping Center was just filled with people. More people then Evelyn could count but still filled with people. She saw all sorts of stores here and there selling all sorts of wares. She had to chase after Malik a few times when he stopped by a bookstore.

The two even took a tour on one of the buses around the tourist destinations of Waikiki and the city of Honolulu. They even went on the tour of Iolani Palace. They were currently in the throne room where the last of the monarchy sat.

"So this is where your monarchy would have sat," Malik said looking at the chair in front of him.

Ahead of them there was the tour guide with all the tourists taking pictures.

"Yeah, before the U.S. took over this is where the monarchy sat...well everyone after Kamehameha the 3rd and the last place for our last reigning queen Liliuokalani. Now it is just a museum." Evelyn said.

"Such a sad history," Malik replied.

"Well that is in the past and frankly some people never let go of it to the point of extremist." Evelyn replied.

Malik looked out the window and sure enough he saw that there are still protesters there holding signs, "I see," he said.

After the tour they went around the island on the public transportation system which is a series of buses that go all over the island of O'ahu. The two had to hold their breath on several of them because of the various odors that came from the buses. Well mainly the one they had to share with a group of surfers.

When they entered the Northern town of Haleiwa they had some of the famous shave ice. Since it was still early in the day (around mid morning) they watched as a group of boys leaped off the old arch bridge. The water was not as calm as it normally would be but that did not stop them. Shaking her head Evelyn and Malik continued their tour of the island.

As they passed by some other sights such as the jungles of the Ko'olau Mountains and the town of Lai'e and then down towards Sacred Falls national park, the cities of Kaneohe and Kahalu'u. The two enjoyed their time out of their room and made the most of it on their quick tour.

By the time they came back it was nearly time for the parade. As the two walked the streets arms full of stuff they bought to take home Evelyn was excited as they entered their hotel. She had hired two bus boys to help with the bags and take them up to their room. Once they left the room again they made their way to the lobby and then up a group of stairs to a viewing area.

It was by luck that they were the first ones there when the parade started in the late afternoon. The loud sounds of drums and music filled the now closed streets as people watched the many performers danced and played in the streets to the delight of the children. Malik and Evelyn enjoyed that amount of time there as the people went by to do their own thing. By the time the parade was done it was early in the evening.

When the last of the performers passed them by and the announcer said that the Christmas Parade was done. Both Evelyn and Malik had made their way back to their hotel room.

"Man that was fun!" Evelyn said as she plopped down on the ground.

"That was fun it was more grand then the parades back home!" Malik replied a smile on his face.

"Did you see that guy in the car I felt so sorry for him dressed in black in the heat of the sun," Evelyn said.

"Oh yes he would surely drown in his sweat in this heat," Malik replied his face all flushed with excitement at what he saw.

"So now that it is out of my system what do you want to do now?" Evelyn asked.

"Well we could check out that China place you wanted to look at because I am hungry. And...well I was thinking of going dancing again," Malik replied.

"What?" Evelyn said.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When he suggested it he was in fact feeling his face flush with heat and thanked his dark skin for hiding it. He did not know what came over him when he said it. Evelyn was looking at him curiously and he wanted to take back what he said.

But since that is gone he might as well take that chance.

"I said I wanted to eat at that China place you were talking about because I am hungry. And then maybe go dancing again," Malik replied.

It took Evelyn about five minutes for it to register, "You are asking me out on a date again?" she asked.

"Yes, but this time no interfering family members, no jealous ex-boyfriends, no guns, no thugs, and no fancy clothes. It is just me and you being ourselves letting go of our troubles. Though we have to take it easy because we are still recovering from our wounds." Malik said.

"Ah...I get it a date that has not been prearranged by our annoying friends and family," Evelyn replied.

"exactly," Malik replied.

"You're on! And that place you are talking about it called _China Town. _And the reason it is called this is because it has a high concentration of Chinese citizens. Plus everything there has a Chinese theme to it." Evelyn said.

"Ah that is why it is called what it is. Do you have a place in mind we can go to?" Malik asked.

"Well it is Christmas Eve and seeing as it is that time of the year we will make it special. I know this place where they have a special on Christmas Eve. Dad took me there once when we went to a blacksmithing expo years ago," Evelyn said.

"Ok, You do know I am not Christian right?" Malik said.

"I know, but I am and even if you are not Christian. Most people just take advantage of the cheap sales going on this time of the year anyways." Evelyn replied.

"Alright lets go then," Malik said with a smirk.

They ended up going to China Town via the bus once again. This time the bus that took them was clean and did not smell like someone peeded in the back. As they traveled towards China Town which was not far from their hotel Malik could not take his eyes off the scenery as it changed before him. The city turned once again from a tourist place into something he had only seen once in his life. Once when he was fairly young his father had taken him to a village on the edge of the Himalayas north east of Persia.

The town looked exactly like that village. A bustling city of trade but this one housed a lot of restaurants and small shops with various items from Asia. When they exited the bus both Evelyn and Malik walked around the town till at last they came to the restaurant in question.

It was an out of the way restaurant owned by an old Chinese couple. As the two walked in they were greeted by the waiter who took them to their seats. Handing them the menus he quickly gave them their drinks and went to serve another table.

"That was some quick service even though the place is obviously busy." Malik said.

"Dad told me that they always were busy, but the Ah-Yee family always wanted to show that they had good service no matter what. So what it would be then?" Evelyn replied as she looked at her menu.

When they decided what they were going to eat. The waiter then returned and took down their orders. Then taking their menus he went off to give the order to the cook. While they were waiting for their meal Evelyn spoke.

"You know I never got to really thank you for killing Barry," Evelyn said.

"I did not do it for pleasure if that is what you are asking," Malik said looking at her.

"I know," Evelyn said looking away sadly.

Malik slowly grasped her hand in his causing her to look at him once more. Her eyes were troubled as she turned to stare at him again.

"What troubles you _habibi?_" Malik asked.

Evelyn sighed she might as well get it out on the table, "It is...I don't know...its all so new to me! This is the first time that I had been out without Barry constantly haggling me about it. I am just so used to going out on a date and then having it ruined by Barry at every turn. I mean it is this fear that drives me insane at times and well...I am just so used to it. I mean...well it became paranoia in a sense. I wanted to be on my own without anyone telling me what to do and then finally it happens and then...this!" she said.

Malik could understand where she is coming from. For nearly five years Evelyn had dealt with the fear of being beaten or the one she is seeing being beaten to the point where they died or are so injured and afraid of her that they break if off before anything is formed. She could not get past the first date before Barry extends his authority to her. The fear is still ingrained in her and Malik squeezed her hand in reassurance. "There is no longer a need to fear Evelyn he is gone now."

She squeezed his hand back and smiled softly to him, "I know it is just hard to let go," she said.

"I know and soon you will come to realize this and let go of that fear. Once you do, you will be free once more," Malik said.

"Thank you Malik," she said.

Just as she said it their food had arrived and they started to dig in. It was of excellent quality and Malik found that he was enjoying his meal a bit much. As they ate in silence they could not take their eyes off each other for quite some time. There was chemistry there and there was the occasional leg bump but other then that they ate in silence.

When they were done and the food paid for they made their way down the now quiet streets of China Town. As it was they waited for the bus to take them back to their hotel in Waikiki. They quickly realized that because it is a holiday all the dance parlors and bars were closed. So deciding on a last minute detour the two decided to walk along the beach.

The sand felt so good under Malik's feet and it reminded him sorely of home and the nightly desert sands. As such he and Evelyn had walked along the Waikiki beach enjoying just being with each other, and not having to worry about others poking into their business. As it was the night was still warm as the sun had just set about three hours ago.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

As they were walking Malik had to ask, "Evelyn what is the Christian Holiday of Christmas like in this time. In my time all the Christians would usually stop what they are doing and do large feasts to celebrate Christmas which back then was only to celebrate the birth of Jesus. So what is it like here? I see many strange characters during that parade of yours so what is it like now?" Malik asked curious.

Evelyn smiled at him before explaining Santa Clause and the need to buy a whole lot of presents for their children and loved ones. Malik listened as she explained it and saw his eyes lit up with realization.

"So it went from a religious holiday to a day where people seek to forgive one another? To give them gifts to show that they are loved no matter what they are?" Malik asked.

"Yeah you can guess that right, and it is also the time where retailers want to sell their goods at cheaper prices and get out of debt." Evelyn replied.

"I see," Malik replied.

Both remained silent listening to the waves as they rolled on the sand by the tide. Soon they realized that the tide was rising and the water was caressing their feet.

"We should be heading back it is getting rather late," Evelyn said.

"Alright," Malik said.

They walked back to the sidewalk that would take them back to hotel row that Evelyn noticed something was amiss.

"Are your sides still hurting Malik?" she asked concerned.

"A little, remind me not to get shot again," Malik replied.

Evelyn had to chuckle to herself about it as they passed by the busy streets. Last minute Christmas shoppers hurrying to get things done before the big day when everything is closed. Hand in hand they walked in silence just enjoying each other's company. They managed to make their way to the hotel room still in silence. When they entered the room Evelyn made quick work to check Malik's stitches while he took some pain killers. The pain killers began to take hold and the pain she saw in his eyes began to fade.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked.

"I am feeling better now," Malik said, "How's the leg?" he asked indicating Evelyn's brace and crutches.

"It is fine just took my painkillers myself," Evelyn replied as she sat down next to him.

It was then that Evelyn noticed his mind was troubled.

"What is bothering you Malik?" Evelyn asked.

The Syrian stood up and made his way slowly towards the balcony just outside of their window. Leaning on the rail he looked out towards the ocean.

"Malik?" Evelyn said suddenly worried.

"Now that I killed Barry my mind has been troubled," he said.

"Troubled, by what?" Evelyn asked as she made her way out to him.

"I had been brought to this time for a purpose. One of them is to kill Barry but I am also troubled by Abstergo and their need to bring me here nearly a thousand years into the future," Malik said.

"It has been bothering you for sometime hasn't it?" Evelyn said.

"Yes, for I know in my heart that someday I will have to return to the past and undo what was done," Malik replied.

"I thought it would be a good thing?" Evelyn said.

"At first I thought that is all I would have to do but..." he said looking down not meeting her face.

"But what?" Evelyn said.

Malik did not meet her gaze instead he turned and looked up at the moon which was shining down on him illuminating his skin. The golden glow of the lights inside also added to the effect as he steadied himself onto the floor of the balcony. Evelyn sat down next to him to ensure that he is in good company.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"What the hell?" Evelyn said as she stood up.

"What is it?" Malik asked.

"Power outage," Evelyn replied.

Sure enough the whole island suddenly went dark as the lights went out.

"Holy shit its an island wide blackout!" Evelyn said.

Malik doesn't seemed bothered not the slightest. So if that is the case then Evelyn felt more comfortable sitting down next to him.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

He could feel Evelyn sit down next to him. Her shoulder bumped his stump when she sat down and Malik saw himself stare off into the distant ocean.

It reminded him of the endless deserts of home.

A home he can never return to since it is so far in the past.

"You know when I first heard that you had come from the distant past I thought you were fucken nuts," Evelyn said. Looking at the ocean not even looking at him.

"I figured as much that is why I never said anything," Malik said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You seem to always be the quiet one," Evelyn joked.

"Altair was the quiet one I was the one who was always lecturing and Kadar was the one who was talkative," Malik said.

"Really? From what I understand Altair was the talkative one and you were the quiet one," Evelyn said.

"Nope it was the other way around," Malik said.

"Ok, why do you say that?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I was the one who was always lecturing Altair about his wrong doings. Something that best friends always do. Kadar was the smooth talker especially amongst the female populous and Altair was the one who remained the quiet one. Well that is until he met Adha then things changed." Malik said.

"Who is Adha?" Evelyn asked.

"A woman who was a Templar Treasure. Apparently the master had sent Altair to retrieve the treasure. When lo and behold that treasure turned out to be a woman! Well I don't know much about the details but from what I understood Altair was told to guard her with his life. Something happened on that mission and Altair was left with a corpse. He had failed to protect her and since then had become the arrogant prick you had seen on the Helix." Malik replied.

"Wow, that must have been something to know a guy who was supposed to come here instead of you," Evelyn said

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean I don't know why I was sent here instead of Altair. Those Abstergo agents were looking for him not me. I am nothing more then a cripple who could barely keep his Bureau in check. Now look at me I am here wondering if this was all a wonderful dream and that I will wake up back in the bureau still suffering with fever," Malik said.

Evelyn had put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her, "Look if it was him instead of you that landed in my kitchen I would have thrown his ass out long ago Malik. I don't deal well with arrogant pricks including him. Barry was one thing but this Altair will find himself lurking in the muck that is my back yard. Altair may have caused you pain and suffering when you have come here, but deep within you I know that somehow you have forgiven him for his mistakes. Even if those mistakes have costed him or those around him greatly. Know that I am glad it was not him that landed in my kitchen that day." she said.

"Really? And why is that?" Malik asked his voice a whisper.

"Because I would have never met you. The man that I want to spend the rest of my life with." she said shocking Malik to his core.

"Really, you really mean that? After everything that I had done to you and all that has happened you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?" Malik asked his mind bewildered with amazement at what Evelyn was saying to him.

His heart was racing when she placed her hands on the sides of his face and stroked his cheeks and into his hair. He felt himself grow flush with heat and thanked Allah that the lights were out or else he would have been highly embarrassed by his flushed face. He had never felt like this before for anyone. He admitted to himself that he had flings before but never something like this.

This was no fast fling to get into bed with a woman. No this was something far deeper and far more powerful. The light of the moon cast its light on Evelyn's face illuminating every feature there. Her eyes seemed to glow under its light and he was entranced by it.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When the moon shown its light on Malik's face his deep dark eyes seemed to glow in the silvery light. His face held in her hands seemed to illuminate with a silvery glow like an angel from heaven.

_Just like the assassin I'd seen on the Helix. _She thought as she stroked his face with her thumbs and he seemed to lean into her touch. She so wanted to kiss him right then and there.

It was then that his watch had beeped signaling midnight meaning that today is Christmas. She knew that Malik is not a Christian but she wanted to give him something that he would remember her by. Even if they are forced apart and this night was the last night she got to spend with him. It was also that when she looked into his deep dark orbs she finally realized that this is the first time that Barry will not interfere. This Christmas was the first time that she will not have to tolerate his bullshit.

For this was the first Christmas that she was _free_.

The freedom she had gained because of this man before her meant more to her then anything in the world. _He _had given it to her. It was her one true wish in this world was to be free of Barry and the fear that followed him. And the man in front of her was the reason for that freedom. She was caught staring at those deep dark orbs of his. Those eyes that reminded her of the deep dark ocean so full of life yet so hidden from the world.

"You know that eventually I will have to go back to the past," Malik whispered.

"I know and know that no matter where you go my heart will always be with you," Evelyn whispered back.

Slowly she slid her hands to his shoulders touching his hair as she did so. Slowly she caressed his shoulders and she could feel him shiver from her touch and how flush his skin had become. She could feel him tense when she did this even when she touched his stump. The extra sensitive skin there made him shiver and he closed his eyes at that sensation. He leaned back against the wall allowing her full access to his arm.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

She was driving him crazy!

And she also said she loved him! Him! An Assassin! A man who has spilled more blood in his young life then this woman before him. Yet here she is admitting her love to him with all her soul.

And tonight he desired her entire being mind, body heart and soul.

That feeling of her fingers caressing his shoulders and his stump had him growing hot. He had to lean against the cool wall for support less he was going to fall on her. Such a feeling felt so good to his skin. He did not want it to stop not once. Raising his hand he ran his fingers through her hair. Those dark curls seem to wrap themselves around his hand as he stroked her silky strands before he brought his face close to hers.

His breath caught in his throat when his nose touches her. Her breath hitched when her nose met his. And in the light of the moon he slowly brought his lips to hers.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When his lips came to hers for the first time she thought she was going to explode. His kiss was unlike anything she had felt before. Sure when Barry kissed her it felt more like he was hungry for something. Always demanding and always dominating. When other guys had kissed whether in a drunken stupor or they were just plain horny it was all so aggressive.

But it did not feel like _this!_

Malik's kiss felt like the cool refreshing water of an oasis after a long trek in the hot desert. It was soft and gentle not demanding like Barry had been. It was if he was savoring her lips. Tasting her like one would do to good wine or cold water. She returned his kiss with one of her own and as soon as that happened it was as if an explosion happened to them and the kiss became more passionate, more heated as she fully straddled his hips and began to kiss him in earnest.

They broke the kiss and soon she found herself submersed in total pleasurable sensations as he started to use his lips to caress her neck. She could feel every single shocking sensation as he did so going down to her shoulders while his hand gently touched her arm. She had never felt this before and it was driving her crazy.

"Malik!" she moaned softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked softly.

_Did I want him to stop?_ She asked herself.

She had wanted this for a long time she wanted to feel him inside her to move with her. Didn't she romanticize and dream of this day for a long time. She had her fair share of erotic dreams and what not's but this!

This was reality and it was better then any dream anyone has ever done.

"I've never had a man do this to me before," she said a bit fearful when she came to think about it.

She could feel Malik's lips slowly going up to her ear and give it a gentle nip. "All this time you had been raped by Barry so you only know it as pain. But I can assure you that it is not the case," he said in a gentle whisper.

"Really so those moans and noises were not women in pain?" she whispered back.

"No, now do you want me to stop?" he asked again.

Evelyn had to think about it again, _Do I want him to stop? _but the answer was obvious.

"No," she whispered back.

"No as it in I should not go any further?" he asked.

"No, as in don't stop," she replied in a whisper and pulled him in for another kiss.

Malik responded by pinning her to the wall in their hotel room and began to caress her side reaching for her shirt. Evelyn gasped as she felt his hand on her skin.

"Oh God Malik!" she said feeling for the first time how it should have been between her and Barry years ago.

But this was not Barry and he never loved her. He only wanted to dominate and use her.

Malik on the other hand wanted her to feel how he felt as she felt really hot and bothered under all those clothes. Something inside her wanted to feel his naked skin on his chest and abs and more. She began to run her hands along his sides while capturing his lips once more in a heated kiss. She felt him part her lips and start to caress his tongue with hers and she felt every single notion of it as if hot fire was being poured all over her. At the same time it felt cold as his hand slowly reached for her shirt.

Evelyn managed to get him to remove his shirt and through the light of the moon she could see his scars glow under his dark skin. She removed her shirt afterwards leaving her in her bra which he removed while running his tongue once again on her neck. She could feel him grow hard in his pants but her mind was not on the act but on the _whom_ it was with_._

Malik gently guided her to the bed and lowered her to the soft cushions. She moved away from him to get further on the bed as he followed her. When he was above her Evelyn was amazed that he manged to hold himself up with only one arm. But the well muscled body proved to her that he was quite strong for someone of his build. She found herself under him mesmerized and this time this was no act of violence.

No, this time she was not forced to be under a man.

No this time she _wanted _to be under him. She wanted to see him dominate her and show his love to her just like in those cheesy movies that her girlfriends like to watch. Or worse yet those very raunchy romance novels that her sisters like to read. She stared up at him as moonlight came in through the window giving his skin an ethereal silvery glow.

She reached up with her hand and caressed his skin allowing him to see her for the first time. She was bare to him and caught him staring and thought that he must have seen something ugly and turned away.

"_Don't"_ he said to her in Arabic.

She understood him even with all his lessons that he had been giving her and Dave. She knew that word quite well.

"Don't what?" she whispered in English.

"_Don't turn away from me I want to see you, For you are the most beautiful thing I have laid eyes upon_," he said in Arabic his voice a hoarse whisper.

She slowly turned to him and stared once more into those dark depths to his soul. She could see herself in them and this time there is no lingering pain. No hoarse reminders of what he is. There is only the man before her. The man who saved her from her torment. Had saved her soul from the fear it found itself trapped in. Had restored her dreams and given her back her freedom. This man before her was an eagle and she nothing more then a small bird. Then she slowly reached her hands up and caressed his face once more. Feeling every inch of his chiseled head. She then ran her fingers down his broad chest and the many scars on his body.

Each scar told her of the hardships the man had done under her fingertips. Each one telling a story that she had only wished he would have never lived. Slowly she reached for the hem to his pants and began to slowly unbutton him. She then began to lean forward while he leaned back and in that moment Evelyn knew that she could not live without him. Even if he had returned to the past she could not live without the man before her.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Evelyn was beneath him he could not breathe for she was looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes. There was no lust no casual need for sex. No there was only love in them as he felt her slowly start to pull on his pants. Malik leaned back to allow her to do it and then gotten off of her to finish the deed. When he had done so he slowly removed her garments as well. Then gently he laid her once again on the bed and she moved back to the position she was in before. And he could see her run her eyes up and down his body bathed in moonlight.

The setting moon helped bathe the room in a silvery glow as if Allah himself blessed this union. Normally he would be appalled by such an act but he was still a man and as thus this woman under him was not a Muslim. There was no need to cover herself here. From what he understood this is how Assassins gotten married unless the Grandmaster prearranged it.

Her lips once again met his as he leaned down to her again. His lips catching hers as they merged as one this night on the designated night where Christians celebrated the birth of their God.

He rolled them over with her on top this time as he looked at her once again. Malik reached across the bed to the little package there being left by Dave of all people. While she was kissing him he ran his lips across her front his tongue going to one of her nipples on her breast. While he caressed it she gasped and that was the moment he needed and tore into the package with his teeth.

She did not see nor feel him when he did his deed. He once again flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. He ran his fingers along her thigh making her moan and gasp in response. He ran his shaft along her opening causing her to moan in response.

"_Do you want me to stop?"_ he asked her again.

"No, I want to be with you now and forever," she said.

Slowly he placed his fingers down to her opening and felt for how wet she was. He even fingered her for a bit to make sure she was ready before going in.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

When Malik entered her she did not feel any pain that she would have felt when Barry entered her. In fact she felt something go in that was bigger then Barry but it did not hurt at all! There was no pain, no burning sensation, no ache, no ripping sensations, and no bruising. No when he started to move in her all she could feel was waves of pleasure. Pleasure she had not felt ever in any of her other lovers.

In fact she did not get this far with anyone other then Barry and that was forced.

With Malik however it was different. It was a deep pleasure that filled her as he thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him as he once again rolled over to let her sit on top of him. He held her as he thrust into her sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. It was like a building volcano as he went faster and she was consumed by it. Using his hand he guided her hips and like instinct her hips began to move with his as well adding to the sensation. She could feel it building in her as she laid her hands on either side of his head trying to support herself as he rocked her and the pressure began to build even more.

It was a never ending sensation that was building within her. They rolled over again and again each one not letting go and called each other's name as they did so. On this night two lovers had made themselves known for the first time. As they did this the pressure had built into Evelyn so much that she wanted to explode from within. They had grown more and more intense as they did this and finally when it came. It came with a deep throbbing unlike anything Evelyn felt before. It was like a drumbeat. Heart thumping in tune with that throbbing notion in her. She gave her cry to the heavens above when she finally announced her release. Malik followed suit as waves of pleasure filled her and overwhelmed her. She could feel Malik's release as he too released into her calling her name.

It was a good thing that the hotel room they were in has thick walls.

Covered in sweat and feeling as if all the energy had been drained from her she allowed Malik to release his hold on her as he pulled out. She was very exhausted as she laid down beside him and saw for the first time how much he loved her. His eyes once again bore into hers and he gently placed a kiss on her head.

"_Ana Behibe__k,"_ Malik said to Evelyn and she followed with a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back and darkness claimed her.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The sun's rays had long since hit the sky and the earth below by the time Malik woke from his slumber. The cool breeze the the first indication that he was naked. The second the smaller hand and the sleeping face before him.

He did not dream that night for his mind was too exhausted. Upon looking at the sleeping form of Evelyn the events of the night before came crashing back to him. With that flashback came a soft and gentle smile on his face. Evelyn laid there before him naked and sleeping. It was now that he can finally see her full naked body before him.

And he liked what he saw with her soft curves and ample breasts. Her body was perfect in every way. Even down to the brace and cast that was on her leg. It would leave a nasty scar but that scar only ads to her beauty. Long dark curls graced her hair and he could not help himself as he lifted his hand to touch a strand. It was soft as silk and flowed freely in the gentle breeze.

Now Malik knew that his fate is sealed he loved this woman with all his being. He poured every ounce of it into her last night and he would do so again if she permits it. Last night had been a release for both of them. A way of letting go and he was sure their declarations of love were not false in any sense. No in a sense Malik was quite happy and if he has to go back to his time he would not hesitate to ask the woman before him to accompany him back.

Slowly he had gotten up allowing Evelyn to rest while he had gone off to get cleaned up. The electricity had come back sometime while they were sleeping and he was happy that they had turned out all the lights before it did. The only reason Malik knew it was back on was the alarm clock on the side of the bed. He slowly walked towards the shower and quickly gotten himself cleaned up before heading out to find something to eat for both himself and Evelyn.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn slowly rose from her slumber her mind in a fog. All she knew was that she felt a sense of fulfillment unlike anything she has ever felt before. Her body felt like lead like when she had gotten back from a long dive with her dive buddies back at her old job. The sight of the hotel room was something her mind could not pick up on. Still fog bound she tried to figure out why she felt so tired and so _satisfied_.

When she went to get up did she finally noticed that she wasn't wearing anything.

Then the previous nights activities came crashing down on her. At remembering the previous night a smile came to her face as she turned to her back. Staring up at the ceiling her mind was replaying the previous night's activities. A smile graced her face when she this.

As she was staring the door opened and Malik came in with a bag in his hand, "Morning _Habibi_," he said as he deposited the food on the table.

"What did you bring for breakfast?" Evelyn asked.

"Whatever they had downstairs in the dining room buffet," Malik replied.

Evelyn stretched like a cat feeling her back pop lazily as she made her way towards the showers. She did not bother to cover herself after what had happened the night before and did not care.

When she emerged fully clean and dressed she walked up to the table to have her share of breakfast. It was the usual continental breakfast of eggs, muffins, fish, pancakes and sausage and bacon.

"Um Malik did you make sure these were not pork?" Evelyn asked as she lifted a sausage.

"Yep they had a healthy meal table for those who are on a diet and the salad there was quite good," Malik replied as he dug into his own food.

"It is a good thing that we go back tomorrow then," Evelyn replied.

"Indeed as much as I like Honolulu I miss the peace and quiet of Kona," Malik said.

They finished their meal in silence and once done and the trash taken care of. The two sat in silence just enjoying each others company. They watched a few movies and just held each other content to be in one another's embrace. It was a sweet moment and one that neither of them would ever forget. Malik had has arm around Evelyn and she had her head on his shoulder. It was a rather easy going day just watching the sky change and the clouds go by.

"Tell me what were you going to say out there on the balcony before the lights went out?" Evelyn asked.

Taking a deep breath Malik looked down at the woman in his arm's embrace, "I was going to say that things have changed when you told me that going back was all I could think about." he said.

"Oh and what was that?" Evelyn asked getting up from her position.

"That all I could think about was going back into the past and undoing the damage that was done to it. But well...things have changed and I don't know if I can do it," Malik said looking away.

"Why not?" Evelyn asked.

"Because it would be for naught without you by my side," he said finally.

"Malik?" Evelyn asked a question on her mind.

"Evelyn I can't live there knowing that you are not there with me. I know it is selfish and stupid but I can't help myself. I loved you for a while now Evelyn. You are on my mind all the time in my heart and my soul. Allah has chosen me to come here for many reasons and one of them was to find you. You have healed me Evelyn Makekau of the darkness that is in my heart. The grief I've felt for my brother's death and the anger I had towards Altair are long gone. You have healed me and for that I am grateful. Allah above I love you so much that I am willing to do anything for you. I will give up everything just to be with you and even die for you. By the deepest pits of hell I even killed for you and it would tear me apart if we were separated by time," Malik said.

Evelyn looked into his eyes before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "We healed each other Malik. For too long I have denied myself the pleasures of doing what I loved the most. Most of it was out of fear for Barry and what he has done to me. I could not feel free no matter where I go. I tried to move and he followed me there. All this time I've lived in fear for myself, my family, my friends and those whom I had a fling for. But then you came along and everything changed. You gave me back my courage and comforted me through the nightmares. Fuck, you even fought off the man responsible for those nightmares! You had given me hope when there was none and made me live my dreams again Malik. You have healed me as much as I healed you and...I love you for it," she said.

Malik leaned in to kiss her once again and she accepted it gladly. Both seemed to relish in the step up in their relationship and found comfort in each other. As they both laid there in each other's embrace neither of them could imagine what was waiting for them at home.

But that is for another time.

TBC

**A/n: Whew! Man that was something and a long awaited event. I had to thank my boyfriend for this one (he is a huge romance freak *rolls the eyes*). He discovered my writings of this chapter and made me rewrite the whole sex scene and the conversation before it. I had to explain to him what I was writing about and that I can't think in terms of romance scenes (being that this is my second one and a lot more descriptive then my first). He had to help me with it and how to write it since it was Valentines day when I wrote down the notes for the conversation. **

**He then offered advice on how to make the scene more emotional for the two of them. He told me to leave out the obviously porn parts and just go with the feel of it. He had to remind me that Evelyn was raped after all, and how a man should respond to a woman who had only known that. So a big shout out to him and his wonderful advice. Oh and for those of you who had been bugging me for this scene here you go it is finally here so what do you think? Leave a review and remember no flames and no bashings please! Oh and Sybele did I keep my promise or what? Was it worth the wait? **


	24. Chapter 23: Flying Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN****'S CREED THEY BELONGED TO THER RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT**

**A/n: Well it has been a while hasn't it? Well I was busy posting two chapters of 'The Black Eagle' so now I am back posting a chapter of Broken Wings. **

**So here you go ladies and gentlemen and don't forget to leave a review just no flames and no bashings please!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

_Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah_

_When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive_

_When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive_

_When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive_

_Celine Dion - I'm Alive_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It was about three days later that Malik and Evelyn found themselves at the airport. The reason why they were delayed in getting home was because the original flight plan went out the window due to the power outage. So the insurance company that paid for Evelyn and Malik's medical treatment paid for their flight back to Kona. Evelyn was just glad to be finally out of Honolulu. It was too much city for her and Malik found that he missed the peace and quiet of the forests around Evelyn's home.

Here they are standing at the security checkpoint the TSA agents scanning them for weapons. Evelyn being in a wheelchair and Malik having only one arm were allowed in without any fuss. It was things like this that Evelyn enjoyed. As they both made their way to the inter island terminal Malik's stomach started to growl. Laughing they both decided to have lunch at one of the outlying restaurants near the gates. Evelyn advised that they eat light just in case Malik gets airsick on the plane.

"Evelyn if I could handle getting on very high buildings then I don't get sick on a plane." Malik said.

"Um Malik the plane is like a boat it has a tendency to rock making a lot of people motion sick," Evelyn replied.

"Ah I see that is why you insisted that I take Dramamine so I don't get sick," Malik replied.

He was rewarded with a kiss on the lips from Evelyn, "You are so smart," she said and Malik smiled at her.

Grabbing their food they sat down at the table enjoying their lunch while waiting for their flight. Malik was amazed at the sight of so many people and so many planes. He had always seen them flying from on top of the Makekau's rooftop and at Evelyn's place from a distance. But never before had he ridden one in his life. The best part about it was that he would do it with Evelyn. They would do this together and it excited him to think of it. No one would want to do things like this with him...well except Altair when they were boys.

But now he was with the woman he chose to be with. Evelyn made his life complete as he ate his salad and she had her sandwich. When they were done and cleaned up they started to make their way towards the seats near their gate.

"_Aloha Hawaiian Airlines flight 73 with service to Kailua Kona is now boarding through gate 82, I repeat passengers for Hawaiian Airlines flight 73 with service to Kailua Kona is now boarding through gate number 82. At this time we would like to ask passengers who need special assistance or those with very small children to make their way to the right side of the doorway with boarding passes ready at this time. All first class and general seating passengers are asked to please line up by the left hand side of the gate with boarding passes ready. We will be boarding at this time and thank you for your cooperation and thank you for choosing Hawaiian Airlines," _the ticket agent said over the intercom.

Both Evelyn and Malik made their way towards the entrance that awaited them. The ramp agent that was waiting for them took them to the right side of the ramp and waited till everyone was ready before beginning to board the ones on the right. Taking their tickets they both entered the ramp and Malik could hear his footsteps echo across the metal tunnel. The humidity was a huge contrast to the air conditioned building behind him. When he neared the end of the tunnel the round surface with the single narrow door waited for him. Evelyn easily gotten inside but he was hesitant at first. But Evelyn only took his hand and gently led him him using the other to hold up her crutch.

Malik then followed her towards their seating arrangement which was towards the middle.

"Here sit by the window so you can get a good view," Evelyn said.

They were seated on the left side of the plane. Malik had taken his seat next to the window while Evelyn sat down next to him. She then helped him buckle his seat belt since for an aircraft it required two hands. She then buckled herself in and waited for the other passengers to fill the plane.

"Are we really going to be flying in this?" Malik asked.

"Yes, this is your first time isn't it?" Evelyn asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"Yes it is and I am excited I have never really flown before so I would count this as special," Malik replied.

Evelyn could only laugh at the Syrian as he watched the other passengers come onto the plane. When they finally seated and the stewardess did her safety speech did the plane doors close and the tunnel they came out of start to move away. Malik watched as the tunnel moved back towards the building as the plane slowly started to reverse. There was a man under the plane on a small little car pushing the front wheel allowing the plane to move backwards. As soon as it was facing the direction it was supposed to go he watch it detach and drive away.

He felt his excitement grow as the plane moved forward towards the runway and out of the line of buildings and other planes. Looking around he saw the small hill and the line of other planes beyond that.

"That is Hickem Air Force Base the main airbase of the United States Military," Evelyn whispered into his ear.

Malik's eyes widened as he saw the smaller planes lined up in their hangers going through various check ups.

"Are those the fighter jets that I have seen on television?" he asked.

"Yes, from what I remember those are F-15 Strike Eagles they make up the bulk of the Pacific fleet," Evelyn said.

Malik was in awe by them as he was by the other planes that filled the airport. He saw all sorts of planes from little cessna planes to big jumbo jets. It was all so new to him as he watched one land on the runway strip.

"Are you not afraid that the plane would land on us if it wanted to land?" Malik asked Evelyn.

"No, there are two runways the take off and the landing runway. We are heading towards the takeoff runway," she said.

Just as she said it Malik felt the plane move below him. He saw the buildings pass him by as the plane made its way towards the runway. When it got there Malik was amazed how big it was. The plane then turned towards the east but did nothing.

"What is it doing?" he asked.

"The pilot is waiting for the ok signal from the control tower that building over there," Evelyn said pointing to the lone tower off in the distance.

"Oh, is what why he is waiting?" Malik said.

"Yes, it is to prevent collisions in midair," Evelyn replied.

Just as she said it Malik felt the plane suddenly lurch as he was pushed back into his chair but the force of gravity. He saw the ground move faster and faster till finally a lurch indicated that they started to rise. As he felt himself rising he could feel himself being pinned to the chair and the ground below him start to disappear.

"By Allah!" Malik said in surprise as he felt the plane go higher and higher.

As he saw the ground leave below him he was amazed at the sights of the many buildings that make up the city of Honolulu. In fact the entire island is mostly covered in buildings with the forest behind it. Then it all disappeared in a blanket of clouds. Malik was amazed as they rose through and then above the clouds. The feel of the wind shook the plane and when they broke the cloud line he saw for the first time the sky for what it truly was. Empty cold and full of wonder.

Evelyn thankfully gave him a pair of sunglasses so his eyes don't hurt from the sun. Malik in the meantime was enjoying his time in the sky. As he looked down when the clouds parted he was taken back by the sight of the islands below him.

"Which islands are these Evelyn?" he asked her.

Evelyn leaned over his shoulder to look, "Well that one that looks like a shoe is Moloka'i that one is notorious for holding the last leper colony in the world." she said.

Malik looked down, "The whole island is a leper colony?" Malik asked.

"No, just the northern peninsula, that weird looking one there is Lana'i it is notorious for its pineapple fields before the hotels took it over." she said

"Wow, what about that one?" Malik asked pointing to the one in the distance and growing closer.

"That is Maui tourist central is what I call it but its the second largest county in the state. The largest is the Big Island which we are approaching," Evelyn said.

The islands rapidly disappeared below them as he watched them disappear once again into the clouds. He kept looking outside as if he could see anything more. It was when he looked up finally did he see the first signs of home.

Peaking out from the sea of endless clouds the very tip of Mauna Kea could be seen. Malik recognized the mountain by the three observatories stationed at the top. The snow capped mountain shown like a beacon in the heavens marking the way home for the happy couple. Evelyn reached over and held his hand which he gladly gave a squeeze in return.

The plane then took a turn downwards towards the ground and they started to dip into the clouds once more. Malik could feel every ounce of himself being pulled back by the force of gravity. As he did he saw the landscape below him as the clouds parted giving way to numerous types of landscapes. He could see forests, plains, rocky hills, and mountainsides all at once on this island. He could also see other smaller planes pass below him going in the opposite direction. He was in amazement as he felt the plane go lower and lower.

As he came closer to their destination he finally saw the cooled lava fields for the first time ever. He did not know how vast they were till he saw them from the sky. The black rock stripped the land with patches of grass here and there making the land look like tiger stripped with rock. It was there that he saw them near a familiar sight. Mount Hualalai stood proud behind the city of Kailua Kona. Malik was more then happy to finally be back home.

He felt the plane go down faster then it pulled up and the soft bump of its landing gear hitting the ground. Malik felt the jolt as the plane tried to stop using its jets to try and slow its momentum. He could hear the whine of the engines as the plane came to a complete stop and then slowly make its way over to the terminal. He felt his blood rush with excitement at the ride and at finally being able to go back to familiar grounds.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn turned to look at Malik and saw his excitement as they finally landed back in Kona. His eyes lit up at the possibility of going back to familiar grounds. Evelyn just could not wait. After all those weeks in the hospital she was just glad to be able to go back home. Whether she has a job or not now does not matter since she called her boss up and told him what was happening. Her boss was just glad she is ok and she decided to put in her notice since she has been gone for so long. She finally is free to do what she always wanted with her father.

Her dad was ok with it in fact he was more then happy that Evelyn is going to be helping him with his orders. She was also going to go back to school she wanted to get her degree but she was going to take online classes so she spend more time with Malik. She wanted to help him get back home where he belongs.

She owes him that much.

When the ramp came into view it was the old fashioned stairways not the normal long extension ramps one sees at an airport. For Kona International Airport is an outdoor airport so no ramps are required. The main buildings look like huts from a distance but the busy traffic beyond it was a tell tale sign that this is an airport.

When they gotten off the plane and grabbed their luggage they waited by the side of the road for their ride.

But no one was coming.

"Strange my dad said he would pick us up but where is he?" Evelyn said.

"Maybe he is caught in traffic," Malik replied.

"Yeah that could be it he did say in his last email that they are doing a bunch of construction on the side of the road so traffic is at a crawl," Evelyn replied.

They sat there waiting for quite a while for their ride. The security passed them each time and asking if he could call a cab for them since it has been close to two hours.

Another hour went by and several phone calls later left Evelyn and Malik a bit sunburnt and irritated.

"Where the fuck is he?" Evelyn said.

She then called up her brothers but no one is picking up the phone. She then called her sister but no one answered. Finally she called the Kelekipi's but not even they answered the phone.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

He could see Evelyn getting worried as no one answered their cell phones not even Dave. Finally she could not wait anymore and called a cab. The taxi driver had a van thankfully and they put all their recently bought items into the van and the man took off for their home.

As Malik stared out the window at the taxi driver the man was talking on his radio. He was obviously reporting his new customers and his destination as he turned up into traffic and towards the construction site. Already crews were working on fixing up the roads around the Kona Palisades area. Malik watched the houses go by as they made their way upwards towards to top and Matsuyama store. Then they turned right down the main highway towards Koloko Dr. Where Evelyn's house is. When they made their way up the road she tried to call her family again to see if she could get an answer.

None came and that is what had Malik worried.

When they pulled up to Evelyn's home she paid the cab driver and took their bags. When they entered the house it was just as it was.

"_**she's home! She home oh my love she home!**_**"** Sammy was happily singing from her cage just off to the side.

Makani rushed towards her and leaped into her arms. If Malik wasn't behind her she would have fallen over.

"Makani wha...?" Evelyn said until a figure emerged from the side.

"Hello again Evelyn, Malik Al-Sayf," Berg said as he emerged from his hiding place.

"Berg! What have you done to my family!" Evelyn said realizing why her family is not answering.

"Oh don't worry your family is fine it is actually you and your boyfriend I want." Berg replied holding out a gun to them both.

"What have you done with them?" Evelyn said shaking.

"Nothing really we just took them to a secure location until you decide to cooperate with us." Berg said and just as he said it several more guns showed up around the happy couple.

"Now then if you would be so kind as to come with us and don't make any sudden moves. To do so will result in me signaling to my men to kill off your family and friends till you cooperate now you would not want that don't you," Berg said.

"No," Evelyn said shaking.

"That's a good girl as for you Mr. Al-Sayf I believe you are also required to follow to same as well. Or did they not teach you that first tennet of your so called Creed," Berg said to Malik.

Malik was shaking with rage when he said this and he can't do anything about out. To do so would put Evelyn in danger as well as her family. So he raised his hand up in surrender as the men came from behind him and tied him up. Since he does not have two hands his arm was tied around his body to prevent him from using it any time soon. The men he could tell were professionals and they obviously had worked with assassins before.

"I would have loved to kill you now _Assassin_ but my superiors have other plans for you since we now know your dirty little secret," Berg said as he dragged both him and Evelyn away.

They were put into separate cars so they won't talk to one another and drove off leaving Makani to wonder to the door. The black and white cat meowed from the glass but Malik could not hear the animal sounds as he was taken away.

He watched the world go by once again but this time in the opposite direction of where he was going. His legs were bound to the chair so he was unable to move and the many guns pointed at his head prevented him from doing anything else.

He was also worried about Evelyn and her well being the woman who has captured his heart and soul. He would not know what he would do with himself if they had caused her any harm. Looking outside Malik watched the world go by as he neared the airport.

He just hope that whatever happens that both of them would get out of this alive.

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn Makekau's home was quiet save for the bird cage in the corner. Sammy was not a happy bird as she was trapped behind the reinforced steel bars. The macaw made her displeasure known by squawking very loudly. There was no one in there to get her out but there was something the bird can do that no one thought of...well except Evelyn.

Evelyn had known about Sammy's tendency for escaping and made a bunch of preventatives. But Berg never knew such a thing when he locked the macaw up in its cage. Sammy is well known to play innocent but she had a plan.

"_**Oh Makani, Makani my best friend my buddy my pal,"**_Sammy said as she came to the bottom of the cage.

Makani came running to the cage and meowed to Sammy. _"__**Oh Makani can you give me a hand?"**_ Sammy sang to the cat.

Makani knew what Sammy was talking about since he had done it dozens of times before. Evelyn and Dave knew the two animals had dirty tricks they played on each other and on their owner. This is one of them.

Makani had seen where Evelyn had kept the key to Sammy's cage. It was in her bedroom near her television. The cat leaped onto the shelf just above the television and pawed at the keys. When the keys finally fell did he leap down to retrieve them. Running towards the cage he leaped onto the cage and using his claws made it to the lock. Sammy then grabbed the wire also and took the keys from Sammy. She used her beak to slip the right key into the lock and played with it a bit before the lock opened and she slipped it out of its holder.

Now with the door opened Makani leaped down and Sammy opened it before leaping down also.

"_**We're flying to the rescue, to the rescue!"**_ Sammy said as she made her way to the pet door along with Makani. Both animals could see their humans being loaded into SUV's Makani being a cat can't keep up with the car so he ran as fast as he could then leaping under the car took shelter on the spare tire and held on. Sammy being a bird was faster in the air and followed from above.

Berg and his fellows did not know about their unwanted passengers.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn could see the airport as it came into view. Her mind was in a bind _Is Malik alright? Is my family alright? What has happened to them? Are they safe? Are they even alive?_ All those questions seemed to race in her head as Berg instructed the driver to take them to the private air strip.

"Is my family alright?" Evelyn asked finally after minutes of silence.

"I can assure you that your family is fine and unharmed. My men will hold up that bit of honor. As for you since you are too deeply involved I can't let you just leave like you did. So we are keeping your family safe to ensure you cooperation," Berg replied.

Evelyn nodded as she looked out the window towards the plane that would take her to who knows where. As the SUV's pulled to a stop Evelyn was roughly dragged out. Already she could see them drag Malik out and held him by gunpoint. The one armed Assassin watched Evelyn but she could see the worry in his eyes. He was scared for her as they dragged him to the plane. Evelyn was also taken to the plane. When they boarded she was placed on one side while Malik was taken in the back on the other.

As she sat down she waited while Berg made himself comfortable with his gun still out. He knew that if Malik were to try anything the Evelyn would be shot to show that he means business.

Evelyn suddenly became aware of something hitting her neck and then silence as the tranquilizer took effect. As her head started to fall towards the cushions she could see Berg smirking as she felt the darkness take over.

MEANWHILE

From under the SUV Makani had let go of the tire that he hid in and ran towards the plane. No one saw the cat as he climbed up into the cargo hold. Sammy followed him as she too hid in the cargo hold while the men loaded their gear. No one knew the animals were there even when the plane started to make its way towards the runway.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik felt the lurch again as the plane started to head towards the runway. Already aware where this was going there was nothing he could do. Already he felt a pinprick on his neck meaning that he was going to sleep his way to where ever they are taking him. As he felt the darkness begin take a hold of him Malik could only glare at the men who held him hostage.

SOMETIME LATER

Malik could barely feel himself as he slowly woke. What he found first was that he was no longer on the plane. The second thing he noticed was that the place he was in was dark. The third thing he noticed is that Evelyn was no where to be found.

"Where...?" he said his words coming out in a slur.

"Don't move it will wear off eventually," a new voice said.

"Where?" Malik asked again.

"You are in an Abstergo facility in Syria. You were out of it for a while so I'd suggest you don't move for a bit and allow your body some time to adjust." the voice said again.

Slowly as his senses returned Malik rose from his position on the ground. He found that he is no longer tied but that does not mean that he is in any condition to fight. Looking around he found himself in a cell of sorts. The cell itself was dark but he could tell that they are being watched. Leaning back against the cold wall Malik found that wherever he was at it was indeed cold. When he looked across the room there was only one other figure there with him. The figure was hidden in shadow so Malik could no see what he looked like. Judging by the sound of his voice he was male.

"Where are we again?" Malik asked the only other occupant of this cell.

"We are in an Abstergo facility in Syria. The original area they had us in was attacked sometime ago. So they moved us to Syria to their facility there," the voice said.

_Syria! That means he is not far from Masyaf!_ Malik thought. But his other thoughts drifted to Evelyn and her family.

"Did you see a woman come in here with me? If they brought a woman here with me," Malik asked the man across from him.

"No, I can't see beyond the door I only heard them bring you in here," the other prisoner said.

"I have to find out what they did to her," Malik said.

"You are not going to find out much in here. And besides any attempt to escape will result in a very messy death," the man said.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"You see these?" the Man said and even though Malik can't see him very well he could make out the blinking light on the man's neck.

"That collar controls where you are. If you are out of range of this cell it will activate and the explosion from it will kill you instantly. I for one would rather live to see the light of another day," the man said.

Malik felt along his neck and true to what the other man was saying there was a collar there. He was truly stuck seeing as he can't escape without dying in the process. The collar felt like a lead weight on his collar bone.

"So my fellow cell mate where did they catch you seeing as you are dressed kind of like a tourist," his cell mate said.

It was then that Malik fond himself sitting near the door so the small amount of light shining through. Probably gave off what sort of shirt his was wearing.

"I was found in Hawaii," Malik said not telling the man he had been caught when he had returned home.

"Hawaii? Sheesh! What a way to ruin your vacation," his cell mate said.

"Since we are on points of capture how did they catch you?" Malik asked curious.

The other man sighed, "I was dead, died just outside of New York. They brought me back using some sort of device. Then they took several samples of blood from me and dragged my ass in this cell. Once in a while I hear them drag others in here too but so far until you came they kept me isolated." the man said.

"Since we are going to get to know each other you might as well tell me who you are?" Malik said.

"I will tell you who I am if you tell me who you are first since that is fair," the man said.

"Alright fine my name is Malik Al-Sayf," Malik said.

There was a gasp, "Malik? As in the same Malik that ran the Jerusalem Assassin's Bureau?" the man said.

"How do you know my name? Are you an Assassin?" Malik asked.

"Yes," the man said.

"What is your name?" Malik demanded.

"Desmond, Desmond Miles,"

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Slowly eyes began to open as Evelyn rose from the bed she was laying on. As her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings she became aware that she no longer on the plane.

"Malik?" she asked

"Eevee?" a voice said.

"Dave?" she said surprised as she shot up only for her head to suddenly start to pound aggressively.

"Don't move so much Evelyn the drugs they put into you will subside eventually," the familiar voice of Mrs. Kelekipi said to her.

Instantly she was on alert as the headache subsided, "Where am I?" she asked.

"Unfortunately we are in Syria trapped in an Abstergo facility. I don't know where they have taken us but I definitely know it is in Syria," she said.

"Where is Issac?" Evelyn asked.

"They took him just like they took Malik. Your family is safe Evelyn Issac had some friends come over and got them out before Abstergo came for them. As for us they had gotten to us before they gotten to your family. So at least your family is safe," Mrs. Kelekipi said.

"Did my family say anything before Abstergo came?" Evelyn asked.

"Only that if we ever see you to tell you that they love you," this time it was Dave who said it.

It has been a very long time since Evelyn started to cry as she held on to Dave's shoulder. Dave held her as she cried knowing that she might not see her family again for a very long time.

MEANWHILE

Makani crept through the various passing vehicles of the area they were in. The tall buildings were so much different to his home back in Hawaii. The cat felt uncomfortable in his surroundings. But he knew that he has to get to his master. Following her scent he managed to find a building that he was sure she was kept in. He meowed as loud as he can and a streak of bright feathers came from above.

Sammy landed just in front of him and the blue gold macaw eyed the building that Sammy was hiding under.

It was a nice building with clean walls and slightly faded paint. Trying to find their master in this was not going to be easy. But since the soldiers had practically ignored them the two animals were left to their own devices.

Sammy was up in the air looking around till she found a ventilation opening for her and Makani to fit in. Calling down to the cat she waited for him to make his way up. Then when he was in the shaft both animals disappeared into the depths of the building.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Desmond Miles? How do you know my name then? I've never heard of you before," Malik said to him.

The man in front of him Desmond was shrouded in shadow so Malik could not see his face. Though from what he can see now that his eyes are adjusted to the darkness that Desmond like him is chained to the wall. His features are thin and from the looks of it he has not eaten or slept for a long period of time. He could tell by the shadow of the man before him that he has been through a lot.

"The reason why I know you is that they used my DNA to find out the secrets of the assassins. I come from a long line of assassins including Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." Desmond said.

_Altair! Altair's Descendant!_ Malik thought in shock.

"So you are Altair's Descendant? How did they get you? Or are you not an assassin?" Malik asked.

"I was born into the brotherhood just like you and Altair were but I ran away when I was sixteen. I made my way to New York City and became a bartender who knew that what my parents said was true. I thought before I was caught that all that training was because they were paranoid. Well I was wrong and they were right. They put me in this machine called the Animus and I was forced to relive the memories of Altair, Ezio, Connor Kenway and his father. Then I died and they brought me back to life using a Piece of Eden known as the Shroud. I didn't know what to do when they brought me back. They threw me in this cell and taken samples of my blood, semen, saliva they wanted it to be fresh instead of taking it from a rotting corpse," Desmond replied.

"Do you suffer from the bleeding effect?" Malik asked.

"Sometimes, but being in the dark helps a bit. The slightest trigger would set it off. Seeing you I am surprised that I had not gone into one of my fits yet." Desmond replied.

"Perhaps it is because you can't actually _see_ me yet. You only hear my voice and from me talking to you about modern Assassin stuff it has helped to keep you sane," Malik replied.

"Ok that part is noted so why are you here Malik?" Desmond asked.

"Altair was supposed to be here instead I was taken in his place and put in Hawaii," Malik replied.

"Hawaii? Wow that is something new. I had heard the guards grumbling that the machine had malfunctioned but this?" Desmond said.

"What machine?" Malik asked.

"They used my DNA to find my ancestors or at least those who had dealings with Precursor artifacts like the Pieces of Eden. They then found a POE with the power to go back in time called the hour glass. That object is used to pull Assassins and Templars from different periods in time to our time. Then they keep them prisoner till they decide when to kill us." Desmond replied.

"So they take people mainly _Your_ ancestors and torture them into revealing where they keep the Pieces of Eden?" Malik said.

"Yes," Desmond replied.

"_Khara__,"_ Malik swore in Arabic as he leaned back against the wall.

"No kidding! I tried for months to break out of this hell hole but they have the place locked down too tight. Sometimes I hear the others when they open the door other then that the silence kills me," Desmond replied.

"Well I don't want to sit here and rot for all I care. I have people I care about out there waiting for me to get them out," Malik replied.

"The woman you mentioned earlier Evelyn right?" Desmond asked.

"Yes, she and I were captured at the same time. She is the reason I am here for she is an innocent and they are using her against me," Malik said.

"Then how are you planning on getting us out of here?" Desmond asked, "Even if you make it out I am chained to the wall."

Malik had to peer good into the darkness to see that in the faint light under the door Desmond was indeed chained to the wall. The chains were heavy and so the other man was stuck with his arms in the air. Malik felt sorry for him as his legs also were chained to the floor.

Malik fared no better but seeing as he only has one arm his arm was chained to his legs making it awkward to move from his siting position. He could only hope they can come up with a plan to get out of this place.

TBC

**A/n: whew I am back folks! Sorry it took so long I was on vacation with my family and I had to train seven newbies at work all at once. Whew! So anyways before any of you grumble...DESMOND'S BACK! I had to bring him back because I like his character. Even though he plays a minor role in the games Desmond is actually a person you can like though he can be a bit childish at times. **

**So I apologize if this is a bit shorter then previous chapters but my brain is fried and I am trying to get things going. But I promise that after the newbies are trained and I am not so tired then I can get this thing to go a bit faster. And I hope I can at least fix some of the problems since this basically has not been edited because my brain has gone off the deep end. So remember to leave a review and no flames or bashings please! Thank you and aloha hoi!**


	25. Chapter 24: Animal House

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN****'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT. **

**A/n: Ah man I am sorry if I did not proof read that last chapter before posting I know it is a hassle and I was tired. So this time I hope to edit it out a bit before letting the beta have a go at it. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed the last chapter you guys are awesome and keeps me going to write more. Plus all the people who fav and follow this story you guys are awesome as well. This chapter is dedicated to my oh so loveable mother in law who introduced me to Bobby Socks her new cat. And my recent obsession with animal comedy movies. **

**So anyways on with the story and remember to review and no bashings or flames please!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 24: Animal House**

_Every town  
Has its ups and down  
Sometime ups  
Outnumber the downs  
But not in Nottingham  
I'm inclined to believe  
If we were so down  
We'd up and leave  
We'd up and fly if we had wings for flyin'  
Can't you see the tears we're cryin'?  
Can't there be some happiness for me?  
Not in Nottingham_

_Roger Miller - Not in Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood)_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It has been nearly two weeks since Evelyn has seen the outside beyond the compound they are kept in. Already the routine was the same with her, but never the same with the guards. They are always shifting and changing never the same shift twice. For her getting up and getting dressed had become a chore. She wanted nothing more then to stay in bed and never wake up again. But circumstances forced her to remain ever vigilant and so she keeps rising up with the sun and exercising her leg. Eventually they sent a doctor to remove the cast and do some medical tests to ensure that she was making a full recovery.

When they removed the cast Evelyn was feeling restless as she and the Kelekipi's wondered around their sort of prison. The compound they were staying in reminded her of those old action movies that she used to watch with her brothers back home.

Speaking of her brothers...

She nearly went into another crying fit after thinking about her family that is now on the run from Abstergo. It was all her fault for bringing them into this. It was her fault for falling in love with an Assassin. A man who is supposed to be dead and yet is here in the future. Evelyn could not help but let her heart go out to Malik wherever he is. She hope he is safe as well and prays that he is alright.

As she rose from her bed and gotten dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of loose pants Evelyn wondered the compound. It was a good thing that they let them walk around. All this talk about staying in one place was getting to her. As she walked she knew she can't leave. The collar around her neck said so. She first noticed it when she woke up the second day in her prison. Dave had explained to her what they do and why it was on them.

Evelyn walked around the compound. The early morning light was her only salvation to her inner torment. She wanted nothing more then to leap the walls and run for her life. But she knew that was just plain cowardice for her and her friends. The Kelekipi's were also in a bind. Mrs. Kelekipi is not involved in this inner fight and neither was Dave. Both of them were only dragged here to keep Issac cooperative. She wanted more then anything to find a way out but she did not know how!

Then there was that stupid collar around her neck. Even if she tried to leave, it would go off and she would die a hideously gruesome death.

She truly felt trapped as she walked around the compound. When she returned to her room Dave too looked a little lost as the boy would aimlessly wonder around board out of his mind. He would sketch and doodle but he was nowhere near as good a Malik. But the boy is descent enough mostly drawing anime characters and simple cartoons. Evelyn passed him on her way to the bedroom. When she got there she plopped herself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Malik where are you? I need you,_ Evelyn thought to herself.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

In the two weeks since he had gotten here Malik and Desmond had gotten to know each other. From what Malik had gathered Desmond is a descendant of Altair through his second son Seth. How Abstergo managed to find Desmond through his own foolishness and ignorance and of how he was forced into the animus. He also learned of how through seeing his ancestors lives through the Animus did Desmond find out about his destiny to save the world two years ago. He was amazed at what the other man told him and Malik was not surprised that Desmond died in the end.

What shocked him was how Abstergo used a Piece of Eden to bring him back from the dead. They had used an object known as The Shroud the Piece of Eden that Jesus Christ used to raise the dead...or so they say. The object is actually a device that resembles a sarcophagus and when a newly deceased body is placed in it the device would heal them and bring them back to life. Desmond was shocked to find that he was still alive and how he ended up in this prison.

Malik in turn told Desmond about his adventures in coming to the future. Of how he ended up in Evelyn's kitchen to learning about the future and how he was treated for his sickness and injuries. How he came to love the Makekau and Kelekipi families antics. How he and Evelyn fell in love and how he had killed Barry and found out Issac is in fact an Assassin.

Desmond was surprised that Malik went through so much in such a short period of time. Never before had he met anyone go through such things. But then again the lives they live is far from dull.

It was also at this time that Malik had learned of the darker side to using the Animus. Desmond explained about the 'Bleeding Effect' and how one picks up the skills and knowledge of their ancestors. But he does not know how to control it. Several times Desmond fell into one of his back lash attacks or 'Bleedings' from the Animus during their stay in the cell. How Malik would recognize some of it is when Desmond starts to suddenly speak in another language and look around the room as if he were someone else. He could hear Desmond's posture shift and jerk when he was in one of his 'Bleeds.' When he does go into one of his fits Malik would recognize some of the languages spoken. Sometimes Desmond would speak Arabic other times a different language from different time periods. Each time Malik to endure and listen to Desmond relive the memories of his ancestors and some was so horrific that Malik nearly went into his own nightmare fits when they happen.

Malik pitied the other man for his madness. Alex was right! There _was _something else going on behind the scenes of the Helix project.

It was on a day like this (if it is day) that Desmond was going through another one of his attacks. This time thankfully it was in Arabic. He was muttering something that only Altair would say. This time as was most of the time Malik only gotten bits and pieces of what Desmond says. Today however was different for he knows exactly _when_ he is seeing.

"_Malik!"_ Desmond says in Arabic the words were clear in his mind.

Malik's eyes lit up in recognition of the tone of voice used. 

"_Al-Mualim has sent me to..." _Desmond says.

"_To perform some meaningless task so that you can redeem yourself so be out with it,"_ Malik says the lines remembering them all too well.

"_What can you tell me about the slave trader Talal?"_ Desmond said and if Malik can see his face he would know exactly what his eyes would look like all glassy and unfocused.

Malik took a deep breath and repeated what he had told Altair the day he came to the bureau. He remembers being sick and unable to do anything as Altair was sent by their so called master to kill the man.

"_I will begin my search then," _Desmond said and Malik was left alone knowing how this will play out. He could hear the rustling of chains as Desmond replayed Altair's memories till at last.

"_I have information that will help me in my mission," _Desmond said.

Malik once again found himself repeating the lines as Desmond gave out the information. When the task is done Malik sat back as Desmond's chains rattled but before he could let him wallow in madness again a thought occurred to him.

He remembered seeing it in a movie once. He was back in Kona with Evelyn's Mother Saiyuri. She had brought out a movie called 'Inception,' and Malik quite enjoyed that suspenseful flick. He also remembered a scene where they were training the new person on how to invade someone's mind. How to build a dream world around you. As he began to think Malik also remembered a show called 'Arrow' that he had watched with Evelyn once. The show had a scene where the main character Oliver Queen had learned how to activate memories lost in his mind.

It was then that he had an idea!

It was risky but if he can pull it off not only will it help Desmond but help him in the long run.

He just hope it works.

"_Altair?"_ Malik said.

"_What come to taunt me some more?" _Desmond's voice said and Malik knew he had to pay his cards right.

"_No," _Malik said

"_Then out with it!" _Desmond's voice said the arrogance still dripping from his voice. Malik at first felt his anger rise but he quickly quelled it. He has to do this for Desmond's sake.

"_Before you kill Talal you must do something for me which will help you in completing your mission,"_ Malik said.

If Altair were truly in front of Malik he would no doubt see his eye raised in suspicion. Even under his cowl Malik knew Altair and so knew how his mood swings are.

"_What is it? I have to get on with my mission," _Desmond said.

"_I need you to look at yourself in the fountain," _Malik said.

"_What trickery is this?" _Desmond asked.

"_Trust me it will help with your mission,"_ Malik replied.

"_What does looking at myself in the fountain have to do with my mission! Is this some sort of joke?"_ Desmond's voice sounded angry now but Malik was calm as ever.

"_No, it is no joke if you don't then Talal will use it against him I have seen too many brothers fall to his tricks. The words you heard on the street are only on the surface. You need to look past it and at yourself in order to complete your mission. Talal is full of tricks do not fall for it. So please look at your reflection in the fountain." _Malik said calmly.

"_Malik are you feeling alright you are not yourself, and your appearance is most troubling as are your actions."_ Malik could hear the concern on Altair's face. He remembers the day that Altair came into his bureau and the concerned look he had. It was now that Malik began to see things from a different point of view. After seeing it from his memories and from watching the Helix did he finally start to understand what was going on.

"_I am not feeling well Altair have not since I came here. So do not mind my illness it is the price I paid for your arrogance and my carelessness," _Malik repeated.

"_Why tell me this now?"_ Desmond's voice said and Malik took a deep breath before answering.

"_Because if not then the presence watching us will not be able to return to his body,"_ Malik replied crossing his fingers.

"_Presence? Who is watching us show yourself or else feel my blade!"_ Malik knew that is the kind of response that Altair would do so he said these words carefully.

"_The one who had been watching over us since Solomon's Temple,"_ Malik replied remembering when the Helix started.

"_What are you talking about?" _Desmond's voice said doubt and suspicion clearly evident in his voice.

"_I remember you looking around as if someone was watching our every move that is why you went after the old man. He was innocent however you are not alone I felt it too. There is some sort of entity with us a specter of some sort. It is a presence and it followed you throughout Solomon's Temple and through the battle with the Templars. It is attached to you Altair I need you to look at the fountain and find it. I think it is a good spirit sent by Allah above to help you on your quest," _Malik replied.

"_Surely your illness has driven you mad Malik! Why would I waste my time humoring you?" _Desmond's said.

"_Trust me I need you to do so. You have till later this afternoon to hunt him so just humor me this once," _Malik's voice said sounding like a plea.

He could hear a sigh when Desmond finally gave in, _"Alright fine! So there is this presence following me around what of it?"_

"_The presence has been around you specifically. I need you to find it and bring it out," _Malik said.

"_You want me to do what?"_ Desmond said sounding quite annoyed.

"_I need you to find it and bring it out; expose it. We can't have you going on your mission with it following you around. I think whatever it was at Solomon's Temple has cursed you Altair so we need to get it out so you can complete your mission with a clear conscience. If not then I fear it will lead you to distraction,"_ Malik replied.

"_Ok fine how do I expose it?" _Desmond said. This was the part that Malik was waiting for.

"_Look at the fountain and tell me what do you see," _Malik said.

"_I see my reflection why?"_ Desmond said unconvinced.

"_Look harder clear your mind and when I call the name I read on the walls of the temple you will not fight it. You will let it out ok? Don't fight it understood?"_ Malik said.

"_Fine I will not fight it,"_ Desmond's voice said and Malik knew he had hit jackpot.

"_Alright here it goes, _Desmond? Desmond can you hear me?" Malik said in English.

He could feel shifting of a sorts, "Desmond? Desmond it is me Malik can you hear me?"

"I...I can hear you, Malik?" This time Desmond's real voice came out hoarse and weak.

"Desmond listen to me I need you to imagine an empty room can you do that?" Malik asked.

Desmond took a minute or two to do it, "I can see an empty room why?" Desmond asked.

"Ok, Now fill that room with objects and decor that remind you of Altair can you do that?" Malik replied

"Ok...filling up now," Desmond said and Malik waited a few minutes while Desmond filled the room up in his mind. When he was finished Malik could feel it for Desmond began to speak again. "So what now?" Desmond asked.

"That room is where your memories of Altair are kept. All the objects you put in there are what you see when you have your bleeding episodes. Try touching an object and see yourself in one of Altair's memories, but remember that you need to tell me which one it is ok?" Malik said.

"Alright I am walking towards a pile of cushions on a large bed. There is a woman's shaw there and I am picking up the object now," Desmond said.

There was a struggle for a few minutes before Malik asked, "Desmond can you hear me?"

"Yeah sorry got caught up in the moment," Desmond said.

"What do you see?" Malik asked.

"I see Altair with a woman, a very beautiful woman. She looks Middle Eastern but her clothes suggest maybe Indian perhaps?" Desmond said and Malik had to think about it before it he asked, "What is the woman's name?" he asked.

"He is making love with her...Adha, her name is Adha and they are declaring their love for each other." Desmond replied.

"Alright Desmond you can leave the memory now and return it to the object," Malik said.

"Ok done," Desmond replied.

"Now describe to me what the room looks and feels like," Malik said.

"Um...the room is Middle Eastern in style like a castle room or like one of the bureaus only it has objects in it that are related to Altair. I had to think a bit before I found what goes with what but it looks Middle Eastern enough." Desmond replied.

"Alright Desmond I want you to look for a doorway do you see it?" Malik said.

"Yeah on the left wall," he said.

"Good I want you to open that door and enter a hallway." Malik replied

"Ok, I am doing it now," Desmond said and Malik waited a few seconds, "Alright I am in the hallway,"

"Good now the hallway should be a long one with many doors you see it?" Malik said.

"Yeah, what's the purpose of all this?" Desmond said.

"Each room you open will be an empty room. Every time you get a bleeding attack I want you to take those memories of that ancestor that you are reliving and imagine a room. Now turn back to the door you just exited from," Malik said.

"Alright I am looking at the door what of it?" Desmond said.

"Now change the appearance of that door to match Altair. Put his name or a photo of him on that door and make the door look a bit more Middle Eastern," Malik replied.

"Alright done it," Desmond said.

"Good for every memory you visit I want you to do the same with every door. Every time you get an attack by a different ancestor I want you to repeat what you have done. Next time I will not help you I need you to find an anchor to tie you in to who you truly are it can be anything at all. Use that to anchor you to who you are and think of yourself in that room. Use your mind to decorate it in that time period and fill it with objects that describe that ancestors memories. It will help you focus on reality and remember who you really are got it?" Malik said.

"Yeah thanks where did you learn that trick?" Desmond asked.

"From a few movie I had seen with Evelyn's mother called 'Inception' and from a T.V. show called Arrow," Malik replied.

"Wow I had no idea that you watch T.V.?" Desmond said his voice had a hinge of humor to it.

Malik chuckled feeling a bit better now that he was no longer talking to the shadow of Altair. Just remembering that particular memory had sent a tinge of guilt in his mind. His reminder of his and Altair's mistakes was like opening an old wound that would not go away. But with Desmond and his Bleeding Attacks Malik felt better knowing that even though it was not truly Altair he was talking to. He can finally find closure to what had happened at Solomon's Temple. If and when he returns to his own time he will ensure that he can make up for his mistakes.

Right now however he needs to find a way to get both him and Desmond out.

Just as he was thinking it he had heard a shuffling from above him. It was coming from the ventilation duct as if something was walking in there. Curious Malik wanted to know what was up there.

"It is probably rats again they get those every once in a while." Desmond said.

"I hope not those foul things will eat us if they have the chance," Malik replied.

MEANWHILE

For nearly two weeks Sammy and Makani had been exploring the ducts and air conditioning vents around the compound they were in. So far they had found many ways out and a lot more ways in. Seeing that it was far too small for a human to fit into both animals liked the fact that they hardly made a sound while exploring. Makani managed to catch a few rats that make their way into the vents for dinner. Sammy since she is a vegetarian had to go back outside for her meals and feed on the dates that grew just outside the compound. Being as she is a very bright colored bird she would often go out at night to feed. Makani didn't care since the Rats were nice and juicy to begin with.

As they were exploring another part of the compound it was Makani that picked up a noise. The cat's ears perked up and he listened. Sammy catching this came by the cat. She watched as the cat seemed to follow the sound and when they drew closer it was then that Sammy heard voices. Makani had moved ahead and was pawing one of the vents that over saw one of the many smelly rooms that they avoided.

Sammy came closer and it was then that she recognized the voice!

She then started to try and see if she can pry the vent apart.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW.

Malik began to hear something coming from the vent it sounded like clawing and something gnawing at the vent. He really hope it is not rats or worse a snake making its way into the vents. But then again snakes don't chew on the vents.

It was most likely rats and Malik does not like it one bit. As he could hear the gnawing get worse it was then that he heard something that would catch him by surprise.

"Meow!" _a cat!_ Malik's eyes lit up that was no rat at all.

"Desmond do you hear that?" Malik said.

"Yeah I heard it that is no rat," he said and Malik shifted a bit so he can listen a bit more.

The gnawing grew more intense till he heard something snap. It was followed by several more snaps till the vent came off. "Meow!" the sound was definitely a cat.

He could hear the cat leap down and make its way to him. What caught him by surprise was the cat began to rub itself on his side and began to purr. Then he heard the sound of flapping meaning there was some sort of bird in here.

"_**Makani! Makani did you find Malik?"**_ a very familiar voice squawked.

"Sammy?!" Malik said in surprise. He then heard a rustle of feathers and then a ball of feathers landed on his head.

"Sammy? Whose Sammy?" Desmond's voice said in confusion.

"Sammy, Makani what are you two doing here?" Malik said.

"_**We're coming to the rescue!"**_ Sammy said and made tooting sounds.

"Hey tell them to keep it down the guards will here them!" Desmond hissed.

"Sammy quiet! The bad men will hear you," Malik scolded.

The macaw instantly kept quiet as they heard the sound of someone approaching. Both animals hid in the shadows just as the sound of a key card could be heard and someone pressing a series of buttons. Just as that happened the door opened and two guards came in.

"What is the racket about!" one of them shouted.

Desmond decided to pretend to go into another round of the Bleeding Effect and started speaking Italian. Malik knew some Italian since Italy is not far from Syria and he gets a lot of Roman Christians coming into Jerusalem on Pilgrimage. He then started singing in Italian a rather ridiculous song. The guards looked at him as if he has lost his head and closed the door.

"Damn lunatic," he heard them mutter.

Once they were sure they were gone Sammy and Makani came out of hiding. Makani had hidden behind Malik while Sammy being a bird hid back in the ventilation shaft. When they came out again Desmond sighed with relief that he no longer had to act.

"Thanks," Malik said.

"No prob so how are we going to get out of here?" Desmond asked.

"I have an idea," Malik said.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It was near evening when the people who brought food came to their room. As they brought it in Evelyn refused to eat but David was starving as he dug in. She had not eaten in two weeks and it was clearly showing. Her face was shallow and her skin was ashen pale.

"Evelyn you must eat I am sure that wherever they have taken Malik he will find a way to get to us." Mrs. Kelekipi said.

"How can you have hope when we are stuck in a place like this?" Evelyn said.

"I have hope because that is all I have. Issac has been through things like this before. I know about it since that is how we met. And you must remember that Malik is also an assassin so he will find a way out that is what he is trained to do," Mrs. Kelekipi replied.

"I hope so I don't know how much longer I can hold up," Evelyn said.

MEANWHILE

The hallway was empty except for the occasional guard. A furry head poked its way out of the ventilation shaft above the hallway. Pointy ears swiveled this way and that trying to catch the slightest sounds. Makani then poked his head out and around to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary.

"Meow!" he said.

Sammy then poked her head out. The macaw looked also looked around spotting nothing. She was the only one who could hang upside down however and when she did she pressed herself against the overhanging lights. She was looking for a camera to take out.

"Meow!" Makani said looking in the direction of one of the cameras. Sammy immediately crept up to it. Staying well clear of the lens. Then she used her beak and pulled on the cable disconnecting it. The light went out and she went to another one. This one she did the same thing. Again and again she hid amongst the rafters undoing all the cameras hoping to draw attention away from them.

When the guards came to investigate both Makani and Sammy being small and nothing more then a cat and a bird crept past them. Being dedicated to their master they wanted to help out however they could. Sammy being a macaw was one of the smartest animals on the planet next to dolphins, ravens, elephants, apes and humans. She led Makani towards the back area where the control center was. Using the ventilation system the animals were very quite being that they are light weight. Makani poked his head first seeing as he can see better in the dark. Sammy followed as she looked around the now empty room.

Both animals hid under the desk where all the wires are and waited till the techs returned. When they did the animals had gotten to work pulling out power cords and chewing through cables. When the screens started to go haywire the techs started to curse up to no end. Immediately they tried to call for security to check up on something but Sammy was smart enough to pull out the phone lines.

"Damn it!" someone cursed in English.

They then reached for their cell phones and called security to check up on a few things. They then started to walk out leaving both Sammy and Makani alone in the room.

When the coast was clear Sammy was the first to poke her head out followed by Makani. The bird and the cat went to work checking the room causing as much havoc as possible. When they were done both animals disappeared into the vents leaving nothing behind.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Are you sure you can trust a bird and a cat to give Abstergo a headache?" Desmond asked from his spot.

"Yes, Sammy used to be owned by a Templar named Barry O'Neil before Evelyn found her years ago. She didn't know his true affiliation back then but after some investigation, and thanks to a friend of mine named Issac Kelekipi who is also an assassin. I learned of Barry's connection to the Templars. He had abused Sammy because she can learn how to talk to keep quiet. The macaw is a strange bird and at times she would offer me advice in her own weird way." Malik replied.

"Ok so the bird is smart then what about the cat?" Desmond asked.

"Makani in a way is just as smart so I trust that the two of them know what to do to cause havoc." Malik replied with a smile on his face.

"Alright even if they did. How are we going to get past the door without blowing our heads off?" Desmond asked.

"Leave that part to Sammy," Malik said.

"I wish I had as much faith as you," Desmond replied.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn had just woken up once again. The boredom is getting to her. Dave too seemed to lose his enthusiasm. The boy missed his father terribly and so does his mother who had held him every night along with Evelyn. The collars around their necks prevent their escape so they were stuck in prison like animals. She felt her collar and sighed as a single tear slipped from her face.

"Getting like that will not reunite you with your Assassin Lover," said a female voice.

Evelyn turned startled at the random person who appeared before her. To her surprise it was a dark skinned woman with a clearly American Accent.

"You're American!" Evelyn said startled.

"Yeah so and your Barry's bitch the one he keeps going on and on about Evelyn right? Hah servers that loser right for thinking he can take on a fully trained Assassin," the woman said with a smirk.

"I am not Barry's bitch," Evelyn said clearly annoyed.

"Well he kept going on and on about how he fucked you that one night by his car," the woman said.

"I was _raped_ the fucker raped me when I tried to fight him off!" Evelyn said standing up clearly annoyed.

"Yeah right!" the woman said.

"That's enough De Costa the woman has been through enough." Berg said as he stepped into the doorway. The woman backed off a twisted smirk plastered her face as she walked out.

"Don't mind De Costa she tends to take her job a little too seriously. She and I are Assassin hunters and she likes to do her job. I was just going through the stuff the Assassin had on him and I could not help but notice three things." Berg said as he walked closer to Evelyn. It was also then that she noticed something in his hands.

"What are they?" Evelyn said.

"For one these," Berg said as he put down a black velvet box. He then opened it to reveal the two crystal blocks inside with the engravings of both an Eagle and Malik's home of Masyaf.

"Malik gotten them in town to remind him of home," Evelyn said.

"Yes that is the clue that finally got me to who he really is. The second is the Helix that your friend Issac so lovingly left on in the living room. When we came for his family he was busy studying that same video over and over again. The image and the face on that video was also the clue that I need to figure out that he was the man we were looking for all along," Berg said.

"What does this have to do with me and my family?" Evelyn said standing her ground, "We are not assassins so why come after us?"

"Ain't it obvious? You love him and he is obviously in love with you. You are the reason he has not committed suicide yet. You see the Levantine Assassins were notorious for killing themselves at any sign of dishonor to themselves. If they can't redeem themselves in the eyes of their brothers then death was the only way to escape the pain of their torment. However there were a few who had lived to redeem themselves. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad for example was stabbed by his master and then made to walk the path of redemption. Your boyfriend is another example having to live as a cripple for the rest of his life. I am surprised that he has lived for this long. But then again the reason is standing right in front of me," Berg said.

"I am sure that he is trying to find a way out of this mess if not for him them for me," Evelyn said standing tall.

"I highly doubt that you see even if he does make it our of his cell the place he is at is specially designed for Assassins," Berg replied.

"You're lying!" Evelyn said.

"Am I? Well we shall see," Berg said as he picked up the sword that was on the table.

"Such fine craftsmanship you really are quite the blacksmith Evelyn Makekau. To forge something like this takes some skill," Berg then proceeded to use the sword to slice through the table. The blade sliced true and without much resistance the table was sliced in half falling down neatly.

"Such a blade truly did cut the head off of Barry O'Neil," he said as he turned towards her.

He then pointed the blade under her throat. Evelyn could feel the sharpness of the blade and the blood that slowly started to trickle down her throat. "Such a blade should not have been made for someone like that Assassin of yours. But no matter when we are done with him he will be sent back to you," Berg said and as he said it he stood up and walked out of the room taking the sword and the crystals with him.

Evelyn watched him go fear evident on her face at that display with her own sword.

"Eevee?" Dave said watching the whole thing. He was clearly frightened just as she was and he quickly ran up to her and held her close. Evelyn clearly was shaken as she held onto Dave. The seventeen year old looked like he too had lost some weight and his skin became ashen with fear.

"I want to go home Dave," Evelyn said.

"I know, I just know that somehow Malik will find a way to free us I know he will," Dave said.

"I hope so too Davie, I hope so too,"

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The door opened and a couple of guards stepped in. They grabbed Desmond first and hauled him to his feet, "Mr. Miles it is time for your weekly extraction," a voice said. Malik watched as one of the scientists came in and grabbed Desmond's arm. It was in the light that Malik finally got to see the appearance of his cell mate.

Desmond sported a wild beard which hung low on his chin. His hair was long and matted like how Malik's was and starting to look like again. His clothes were tattered and torn and his left arm sported burn marks. While his right sported a tattoo of some sorts. His eyes however reminded him so much of his ancestor Altair. Though they are not the same color they held the same intensity when they looked at the Abstergo scientists. From what Malik could see he looked like someone who has been through hell and back.

_Most Exalted One in Heaven! The poor man has risen from the dead!_ Malik thought.

Just that thought sends shivers down his spine. If Desmond had risen from the dead and he brought from the past how will they get out? Desmond's eyes from what he could see were sunken in as if the poor man has not eaten properly for ages. His skin from what he could see was once dark but now sported more of an ashen paler hue. Basically Desmond looked like hell. It was a wonder the man has not purposely walked out of here just to kill himself.

When the scientists were done they turned to Malik and he was a victim of the same torture as Desmond. They poked and prodded his body and gathered everything from Saliva to Semen which disgusted Malik to no end. Both had been violated many times until they had what they needed and stepped out. When they stepped out Malik had stared long and hard at Desmond. The man had not moved from when they poked him. Malik had been too busy struggling till they injected something into his blood to make him docile.

Once they were gone Malik now knew that even if they did escape he was not sure if Desmond has the strength to run. But still he would figure a way out.

"You were not supposed to see that," Desmond said his breathing was ragged.

"What you being tortured? Does this happen daily?" Malik replied.

"No just once a month now. It used to be daily until recently then they went for once a month. They need fresh samples of my DNA to find more Pieces of Eden. For some reason a good number of my ancestors knew the locations of the Pieces of Eden. I am surprised they had not tortured you for it," Desmond said.

"I have nothing they would want. The only Piece of Eden that I had any involvement with is the one with my master Al-Mualim the traitor," Malik replied.

"I see you saw the future then?" Desmond said.

"Yes, I saw his betrayal and how Altair killed him in the dark of the night. Though for some reason it feels wrong," Malik said.

"That is because it _is_ wrong," Desmond replied.

"Excuse me?" Malik said.

"I know what was supposed to happen! You were supposed to help Altair defeat Al-Mualim and he was supposed to be the greatest master assassin the history of our brotherhood has known. It was both you and he that set the standards for the Assassins today. Or supposed to set the standards. What had happened to Altair if you are here in the future?" Desmond asked.

"He had no backup, no one to help him! He snuck through the window in the dead of night killed Al-Mualim and stolen the apple. He had lived on the run every since till his death at the age of 92," Malik said.

"They have altered history!" Desmond said.

"What do you mean?" Malik said.

"Altair was supposed to face him head on! You were there to help him after he discovered Al-Mualim's betrayal. You and your band of Assassins distracted the guards while Altair went to face Al-Mualim! It was you who helped keep him on the right path throughout his life. Even when he left for ten years to stop the Mongols you had stayed to keep Masyaf safe. You do not realize how big a role you play in the fabric of time Malik," Desmond replied.

"I had not realized the importance in my part to play," Malik replied.

"You played a huge part. Even though Altair set the standard you were the one who helped him along the way. It is your destiny to restore the brotherhood from what it was years ago to what it is today," Desmond said.

"Then how do I get back to my time? From what I understand whatever Piece of Eden that Abstergo has that can transport people here must be well guarded." Malik replied.

"I don't know but we have to figure out a way to get out first. I just hope your animal friends can help us," Desmond said.

"Do not worry the know what they are doing," Malik said.

MEANWHILE

Sammy and Makani slipped out of the service tubes that house all the conduit wires. Being small does have its perks as the animals kept the techs busy around the Abstergo building. Now Sammy knew this was the next step to Malik's plan for a jail break. The two animals had managed to make their way into the conduit pipes and to their delight found that it could fit both of them. Makani led the way seeing as the cat can see better in the dark. Sammy held on to the cat's tail so she does not get lost.

When they found a suitable exit Makani poked his head to see if the coast was clear. Swirling his ears to and throw he listened to the slightest sounds. When he listened he had heard something so he then looked in the direction he was hearing. Two bodies appeared around the corner and he ducked his head back into the tube. Sammy listened as well the cat made no moves when the two scientists went past. Poking his head out again Makani listened once more finding only silence he pulled on his tail before moving on.

Sammy had done the same thing as the blue gold macaw followed the cat. Both kept to the pipes and the ventilation shafts while looking for their intended target. What they found to their surprise was a room full of guards. The guards were busy doing various things. Makani and Sammy listened while they talked Sammy especially. Suddenly a very familiar voice filled the room and all the guards stood at attention.

Berg entered the room and the two animals remained quiet while he went on to do his inspections with his men. As they geared up Sammy and Makani watched and waited and when they left the room the cat signaled to Sammy about the cameras. Sammy being a parrot can basically walk upside down. The macaw had done so sneaking up on the cameras till finally she yanked out the power cords for all of them. Flapping her wings she landed on the bench with Makani landing right beside her. Both animals began to sneak around the locker room looking for something to help Malik.

Sammy knew what she was looking for . Makani was the lookout. As she went from locker to locker the macaw nearly gave a frustrated cry until she saw something worth while.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hey something is wrong with their tech," Dave said as he and his mother were busy watching the news.

Evelyn was eating some sort of soup as her stomach was protesting.

"Why are you complaining about the tech?" asked Evelyn between mouthfuls.

"Because these guys could catch any channel out there even American stations and yet now all of a sudden I am seeing the Abstergo logo on the T.V." Dave said.

Evelyn looked up at the screen and sure enough the Abstergo logo was on the screen doing a slow rotation around the same spot.

"What the fuck?" she said.

"I don't know and I don't like it something is going down I know it!" Dave said.

"Security has increased as well," said Mrs. Kelekipi as she looked out the window of their room. Evelyn gotten up and walked over to the window. Sure enough the guard patrols have increased as if they are expecting an attack.

"What is going on?" Evelyn said to Mrs. Kelekipi.

"I don't know but all I do know is that what ever it is it has all the guards nervous," she said.

Evelyn kept looking out the window expecting to see Malik but there was only silence.

_FLASHBACK ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT SAN DIEGO CALIFORNIA 2004_

"_How is our latest clutch of eggs coming along Mr. Wilcox?" Professor Andrew Parkinson said to his coworker. _

"_Everything is going along just fine sir they should be hatching at any moment. In fact the latest injections have proven to be most sufficient to our control group," Dr. Leon Wilcox said. _

_Andrew Parkinson is the second only to Dr. Warren Viddic when it comes to genetic memory research. With his white lab coat and salt and pepper gray hair Dr. Parkinson was only in his late fifties at the time. He was a little broad in shoulder and average in height five six to five seven. His fair skin and dark gray eyes shows a man who was dedicated to his research. Beside him Dr. Leon Wilcox is Australian with a slight accent. The Aussie was in his late thirties with fair skin and dark brown hair cut closely so it does not interfere with his work. _

_Dr. Wilcox specializes in genetic research searching genomes for a specific strains that would help develop better ways to fight diseases. When he was hired by Abstergo to conduct his research into developing better ways to improve its animals for genetics research Dr. Wilcox was the lead in genetic sequencing. Dr. Parkinson hired him for this purpose to use his genetic research into developing a strain in animals that would be useful in genetic memory research. _

_Wilcox did not disappoint. _

_He had found that the higher the intelligence in certain species. The better it is for them to pick on on the memories of their ancestors. One of them is the macaw parrots of South America others were the African Greys, Ravens,Crows, Dolphins, Apes, rats and Elephants. His experiments have proven fruitful as a result. The animals under his surveillance have shown vast improvements and showing signs of learning what was learned through the previous generation. His research will help in developing the Animus a device that can identify which genomes are the ones who hold genetic memory. _

_So far the animals have been developing well. Higher cognitive thinking other then normal has not developed which his a plus to Wilcox's research, and a plus to Parkinson's budget. As a result there are no crazy super smart animals running amok in this laboratory. _

_The sounds of chirping had come into his ears and Wilcox ran towards one of the incubators. There he had a bunch of parrot eggs lying in the incubator ready to hatch. _

"_Ah good they are hatching," he said. _

_It took several hours for all the eggs to hatch. All but one egg which was slow in hatching. _

_When the babies were put into a separate incubator Dr. Parkinson assumed that this egg was a dud. But Wilcox checked the vitals of the egg and found that they are still good. _

_So what was taking so long?_

_It was about two days later that the egg finally hatched and a small chick started to squeak. It was the smallest of the clutch and as thus the chick was still in its new born state. By now the other chicks had doubled in size not even the first day. This one was still a newborn. Its soft cheeping alerted the staff that this was a runt. The runt squealed again and again till finally someone came to feed it. _

_It was a young boy about fourteen years old. He walked over to the incubator to see the chick squealing for his meal. He then took one of the syringes and fed the bird for the first time. The baby bird took the food gladly and he fed it till the crop was full then stopped. When satisfied the bird nodded off to sleep. _

"_Barry? Barry what are you doing!" a male voice said and Malcolm O'Neil came into the room. _

"_Sorry dad just feeding the baby bird," Barry said. _

"_Well don't feed the bird it is not supposed to be fed by you," Malcolm scolded his young son. _

_It was then that Dr. Wilcox came into the room to check up on his subject and found the bird fed. Malcolm apologized for his son's rash behavior and requests that they leave so he can deal with the boy. _

"_Don't bother it is a runt and worthless to me," Wilcox said as he picked up the bird and handed it to the boy. _

"_Why do you say that?" Dr. Parkinson said. _

"_If I put it with the others then it will only know fear for they will try to kill it," Dr. Wilcox replied, "I had too many accounts of runts being killed by older chicks so it has to go. Plus it was part of the control group and showed no signs of modification. I just checked it now so it is yours," he said to the boy. _

"_Really? Can I really keep it?" he said _

"_Yes you can have the damn thing," Wilcox said wanting to get rid of the chick. It was useless anyways for there were no signs of it wanting to be with its parents like the other chicks have shown. So it was practically useless. _

"_Cool! Hey dad do we know what gender it is?" Barry asked. _

"_It is a female from what this chart said," Malcolm replied. _

"_Cool! Then I shall call you Sammy! You are Sammy the parrot and you are mine!" Barry said. _

ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES SYRIA 2015

Sammy's head lifted up when Makani gave a sharp 'Meow!' in warning. The macaw instantly was alert and as soon as she heard footsteps grabbed what she was looking for a card and some sort of USB drive. She then leaped up into the hole in the vents. Makani soon followed after her. Using her beak she quickly slid the covering over the hole and shut the vent. Just as she did so the soldiers came back into the room. They began to file through and go into their lockers for their things. Makani and Sammy watched and waited till they filed out again. Crawling through the vents they came at last to one outside the penitentiary hallway.

Sammy and Makani have never been here before. Both animals don't remember which one was Malik's cell but they can find it. Suddenly the door opened again and this time a group of men and a man that Sammy recognized as a scientist came into the hallway. They keyed in a number and walked out down the hallway.

"Did the techs figure out what caused the cameras to go out?" the scientist said.

"No sir," one of the guards replied.

"Then they need to work harder and find the source of the disturbance now!" he said and the man who spoke nodded before walking off.

When he did Sammy and Makani quietly slipped out of the vents and kept to the side of the wall. The cameras are already out so the animals had no trouble going to the first door. Makani had his ears perked while Sammy went to work on the lock. She slipped the card that she had stolen from the guards into the lock and keyed in the number she had seen the guard put in.

As soon as the light turned green Sammy slipped in followed by Makani.

"Meow?" Makani said.

"What in God's Name is this?" a voice said.

"I don't know Haytham a parrot and a cat? Bad enough I have to share a cell with my wayward son and my grandson. Even worse listening to you two bicker like a married couple now I have to share it with a cat and a bird," the second voice said.

"I concur grandfather we all have gone mad," a third more quiet voice said.

"Meow?" Makani slipped in followed by Sammy. The Macaw made her way up to the first man. She could see in the dim light the tattoos that littered the man's skin. He had all sorts of tattoos from skulls to sharks. But the one that caught her attention was the symbol drawn on his chest with a pirate ship. Barely hidden for all to see was a pirate flag.

But it was what was on that pirate flag that had caught Sammy's attention.

She walked up to the shirtless tattooed man her wings flaring.

"Please don't tell me this damn bird is going to bite me to death! What torture do I have to endure for this?" the man spoke.

Sammy flapped her wings and landed on his feet. Taking a side wards glance at him repeated what she had heard Malik say once to Evelyn in his own voice. _**"**___**Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq**___** bale kouloun moumkin**__**e**__**,"**_ much to the shock of the occupants in the room.

"How the hell in God's Name does that bird know the Assassin's Creed?" the man who spoke said.

"Why are you asking me mate I just heard it myself," the tattooed man said.

Satisfied with their answer Sammy looked up at him, _**"You are brothers of the of the Creed?"**_ Sammy said.

The men were silent till the tattooed man answered, "Myself and the large one over there is. The one who spoke earlier is a Templar."

"Father you do know that you are talking to a parrot," the second one said.

Sammy looked towards the other man and flew over to him, _**"May the Father of Understanding guide us," **_she stated.

Shocked the man stared at the bird, "How the hell did you know that bird?" he said.

"_**Sammy knows many secrets! Good at keeping secrets! Never tells secrets!"**_ Sammy replied.

"Ok...we have a parrot that is more then she seems," said the third person who was still hidden in shadow.

Sammy turned to him and looked at him good. Sammy then looked down at the chains around his neck and the tell tale collar that hung there. She then took the key she had stolen out of her crop by coughing it up and began to put it in the collar. There was a beeping noise before the collar opened up. She then flew towards the others and did the same. Makani kept a lookout as she did this and used the same key for the chains.

The macaw looked at all three men satisfied, _**"Men who do not belong yet knows where to stand follow me if ya want to live," **_The macaw then flew to the next door and repeated the process with the three men each looking out for trouble.

The second room the animals broke into held three women and she did the same with them. And again and again the same thing with them going to each and every cell and freeing the prisoners. It seems as if every prisoner was free they finally came to the last cell on the floor. Flying directly towards it Sammy undid the lock and the door opened.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik looked up just as the door once again opened and he glared.

Only to stare in surprise as Sammy emerged with Makani hot on her tail. The cat raced towards Malik and rubbed his side against the Syrian. Malik smiled fondly at the cat while Sammy gotten to work on the locks.

"I take it you are the owner of these fine animals lad," a voice said and Malik looked up in surprise as a rather large man knelt down and helped Malik with the collar.

"They belong to my girlfriend," Malik said getting up and rubbing his neck.

It was when they worked on Desmond that the man gasped, "_Haytham Kenway!_"

"Haythem Kenway?" Malik asked

"He's a Templar!" Desmond said.

"_Was _is the term I don't particularly like this time period and being kept prisoner for God knows how long. Connor is securing our escape route and my father..._my Father_ is trying to see if he can find a way out," Haytham replied.

"Wait? _Connor_ is here too?" Desmond said in surprise.

"Yes and as much as I would like to chit chat we have to get out of this place before the guards come back," Haytham replied.

"He's right Desmond we have to get out before we can discuss what is going on here," Malik said as he looked out the door.

"Sammy, Makani do you know the way out?" he asked the macaw.

"_**Follow me if you want to live**_**," **Sammy said as she led the way down the hall Makani hot on her tail. The prisoners all followed the bird and the cat not knowing what else to do.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The sound of alarms echoed around the compound as the guards came rushing towards the walls and down the halls. Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi were also on alert as they saw the guards running around with their heads cut off.

"What is going on?" Evelyn asked as she raced towards the two Kelekipi's to see beyond the window.

"Get back inside now!" a voice said and De Costa emerged with a semi automatic rifle in her hand. A group of men behind her as they set up positions. The trio was forced from the window into the room David was in. Since it lacked windows they were huddled around the bed. The men raced around setting up a perimeter to make sure everything is secured.

Evelyn could only think of one thing that could have caused it. _Are we under attack?_

She could only hope that it was not the case.

TBC

**A/n: Whew! I hope everyone enjoyed that little strange spout I had. Well I figured that since it is April already I might as well do a back story for the animals. I had a question posted to me a few days ago asking why Sammy and Makani are smarter then the average cat and bird. Well Parrots are smart to begin with but this little back story in this chapter will give one a clue as to what is going on. **

**Oh and I hope you enjoy the conversation between Malik and Desmond I figured a couple years in prison will make Desmond a little more mature then what others think. **

**Oh well as always leave a review remember no bashings and now flames please! Aloha A Hui Hou! ** ____


	26. Chapter 25: Jail Break

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT!**

**A/n: Oh man! This just gets better and better! And I was going to start on another chapter of Black Eagle when the muse for this chapter came out. Oh man! I was reading my own story to stay on track and to wait for everyone else to update their stories. Oh what fun it is to write LOL! The craziness never ends. **

**As always please leave a review after reading and please no Flames and no Bashings please!**

**Thank you**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 25: Jail Break!**

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
Somewhere in this town  
See me and the boys we don't like it  
So were getting up and going down_

_Hiding low looking right to left  
If you see us coming I think it's best  
To move away do you hear what I say  
From under my breath_

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
Somewhere in the town  
Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak  
So don't you be around_

_Don't you be around_

_Thin Lizzy - Jail Break!_

_KAILUA KONA HAWAII 2004_

"_Come on Sammy why won't you be quiet!" Barry O'Neil said. _

_It has been several months since Sammy had come into the home of the O'Neil's and Barry was not happy that the bird would constantly make noise. Sammy was just starting to grow her feathers. The blues and yellows of her flight feathers already starting to peak through her skin. She already looked like a freak of nature. _

"_Barry Dear you are supposed to feed her every two hours," his mother said. _

"_I've already fed her and she still is making noise!" Barry protested. _

"_Why don't you try cleaning out her box or turn down the heater maybe she is a bit hot?" his mother said. _

"_Alright mom," Barry said. _

_Sammy's skin was slightly burned that is why she was screaming so much. Looking at the redness Barry realized his mistake as he turned down the incubator. The little parrot stopped it's squealing when it felt the incubator cool but it still made noises of pain. Her skin was slightly blistered and red with burns. She was wobbling a bit and Barry never bothered to realize that Sammy needed water. _

_As the incubator cooled the little parrot was stuck by herself but feeling relief as the cooler air seemed to numb the bare skin. As she laid her head down the small hatchling was well aware of her human master's cruelty. For a macaw like Sammy was not supposed to know these sorts of things. In fact even at her age she was not supposed to know the meaning of cruelty or the words that the humans say. But for some reason she knew and understood. She also could hear things from outside her incubator things like the conversations that go on in the other room. _

_Her master Barry for example would often sneak out of his room at night to hang with friends. His parents don't know where he is at most of the time but Sammy knows. She somehow knows more then he lets on. For example how does she know human speech? How can she understand it? She does not know it is all so new to her. _

_Sammy lifted her head a bit but the effort was tiring. She was so weak! She knew that she was supposed to be fed more often how she knew she has no idea. But she was always hungry and thirsty but her master would not give her anything until he remembers to. Though she could barely open her eyes Sammy felt that she should have had more. Not even two weeks since her coming here she has been placed in this strange contraption. It was warm true but for some reason she longed for the touch of someone she can trust. Her instincts tell her that there is something wrong with Barry her master. Sammy did not like him one bit and she could barely see him as it is!_

"_Alright Sammy let's see if I have to clean your incubator again?" Barry said as he opened the container that had Sammy stationed inside. Picking her up rather roughly he deposited her on the bed. Sammy struggled to lift her head while Barry was busy cleaning the incubator. She only wished he was more gentle with her as she tried to keep warm. _

DAMASCUS, SYRIA 2015

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Alarms were blazing as the guards finally realized that the prisoners had escaped. Malik and Desmond took the lead followed by the man that Desmond identified as Haytham Kenway and then Connor Kenway. Malik had found out that those two men were Desmond's Ancestors just like Altair. So Abstergo was probably using Desmond as a means to get his ancestors to come to the future and get the information out of them directly. So as they ran down the hallways other Assassin's joined them.

All of them speaking different languages. Some Malik can speak himself such as French and Italian since both are in his time in the Crusades. Others he had to pick up such as Chinese, Mongolian, Japanese (which he had learned in Hawaii) and others he did not get. One man started speaking in a language that Malik recognized as Spanish but was not able to understand. Luckily though someone did.

"He said that there are a couple of guards up a head," the tattooed man whom Malik learned was named Edward Kenway said.

"Where?" Malik asked.

"Just around the corner six of them. We can take them out if we rush them," Edward said.

"No we can't risk it for in this time the guards will be able to alert the others. We have to do so quietly," Malik said to the tattooed Welsh man.

"Alright then how do we do this?" Edward said.

"Damn it to hell I wish I had my dart gun!" that voice came from one of the two Templars in the group named Shay Cormac.

"Wait that is not such a bad idea," Desmond said.

"What are you thinking?" Malik asked.

"Well a distraction would help and we know just what can do it," he said looking down and they all looked down at Makani. The cat meowed in confusion.

But the noise was enough to draw the guards attention.

By the time they came around the corner the cat was busy grooming himself. Licking every part of his body in an attempt to get clean. The guards were stunned by the cat sitting there for they did not know how the hell it had gotten in.

"Meow!" Makani said as he continued to lick himself not bothered in the least by the guards.

"How the fuck did a cat get in here in the first place," they said.

Looking up they spotted the vents and the tail of a dead rat.

"Oh, must have followed the rats into the vents. Damn rats! At least something is eating them," one guard said.

He picked up Makani slowly as to not startle the cat. The cat only 'meowed' in protest as he was being held up. Struggling the first guard started to laugh.

"Well lookie here boys we got ourselves a rat killer!" he said holding Makani up by the scruff. The cat struggled not liking to be held like that at all. The other guards laughed as they looked at the cat.

They did not notice the shadows creeping up on them till six figures came up behind them and snapped their necks. Dropping like flies the guards did not see the assassin's till it was too late. Makani leaped down and watched as they dragged the bodies to a nearby closet before putting on their uniforms.

The radio cackled to life, "_Bravo one, Bravo one this is control over?"_ Sammy chose that moment to answer having heard the guards speak.

Pushing the talk button the macaw answered, "_Go ahead control this is bravo one,"_ she said.

"_Bravo one what's your status?"_ the walkie said and Sammy answered that all was clear and quiet.

After making their exit the person on the other end seemed satisfied before hanging up. Sammy flew to Malik's shoulder, _**"This way to freedom no enemy in sight,"**_ the macaw said before taking off again.

Malik followed the bird along with the others. So far the animals had led them to safety and had warned them of any enemies. Of course things like this were found strange amongst his fellows. But Malik did not care he trusted them with his life just like that day some time ago. He remembers it well how they protected him from Barry and his attempt to beat him up when he was not at his best.

Malik owed them his life and so he trusted them with the lives of the others. Makani and Sammy continued to lead them down different hallways trying to avoid as much confrontation as possible. The two animals continued to do so taking measures to avoid the guards and allowing the ones who are disguised as guards to walk past them. It was about another two floors down that Makani suddenly stopped.

The cat's ears were perked and alert as he suddenly looked around. Malik signaled the others to stop while the cat made its way to one of the many cells along the walls. Sniffing the ground the cat began to mew and paw the ground.

"What is it Makani?" Malik asked.

"We don't have time to investigate why a cat suddenly stopped!" grumbled Haytham.

Malik paid him no heed while he walked up to the door. Holding the gun he had taken from the guards he looked through a viewing hole that was on the front. What he saw shocked him as he suddenly looked down at the lock.

"Sammy!" he called to the macaw. The bird flew down and slipped in the key card then punched in the code. The light turned green allowing them to enter.

There in a chair tied up and bloodied was Issac Kelekipi bound and gagged. Malik rushed to his side but before he could touch him Sammy attacked him warning him away.

"Sammy wha...?" it was then he saw it Issac's body was littered in wires.

"Shit! Desmond are you familiar with this?" he asked his modern counterpart.

Desmond rushed in and took one look and whistled, "Fuck no! Damn they have him rigged up to blow half the city," Desmond said as he looked at him up and down.

"How the fuck are we going to undo this?" Malik asked.

Makani was the one who found the source of the bombs. Meowing he pawed at a connector unit which Desmond recognizes as a wireless unit.

"Ok we have to keep the signal going and hope to...wait a minute! Malik what is your bird's name?" Desmond asked.

"Sammy," Malik replied.

"Sammy? Sammy..here girl I need that key you have somewhere in your stomach," Desmond said.

Sammy flew towards him and barfed up the collar key.

Getting they key he slowly made his way towards Issac's prone form and inserted it into the opening provided. The bombs came off and the collar around his neck disconnected.

The others quickly took the rest of it off and untied him from the chair. Makani meowed while they slowly picked him up. Issac's head was down but the man could barely hold himself.

"Issac? Issac?" Malik called.

"M...m...Mal...Malik?" he said looking up at the other man. Sure enough that was indeed Issac Kelekipi and Malik made sure it was no trick of the trade.

Issac could barely keep his eye open before his head fell forward again. Connor and Ivan the Russian Assassin were the ones who caught him and held him up while Edward, Malik and Shay made sure there were no guards.

The rest of the way out was relatively smooth until they gotten down to the main lobby.

When they gotten to the main lobby however Makani's ears bent back and he sent out a hiss in warning. The others quickly hid while looking out towards the lobby.

There were guards everywhere! Every which way were guards all lined up and patrolling the main area.

"I want this place locked down! The cameras are still not working and we have yet to see them meaning that they are on their way down. The building is too smooth for them to climb and too high for them to leap off of. So that leaves us with here and the other side entrances! So I want you to remain alert at all times got it!" the voice of Berg could be heard over the phone.

The many guards had ran across the lobby and Malik knew that there was no getting around a fight. But he wanted to be as quiet as possible in getting away from here. The prisoners that were dressed like guards will not be able to pass the men in front of them. Not by a long shot but they stood the best chance of fighting because the armor the guards wore were bullet proof.

But only if it was not armor piercing.

Malik had then looked around until his eyes once again befallen Sammy and Makani. The macaw and cat had proven to be more then what they seem, and as Malik watched he could only guess what those animals would do if he truly unleashed them.

_KAILUA KONA HAWAII 2004_

"_Mom why isn't Sammy growing all of her feathers yet? It says here in this book that a parrot grows all of its feathers at five weeks and it is nearly twenty!" Barry said. _

"_Barry dear are you sure you are reading about the right species Sammy is after all a blue gold macaw!" his mother said. _

"_I am pretty sure!" Barry said and looked at the book he was reading. It was indeed a book on parrots but not on macaws. _

_It was a book on parakeets not Macaws and Sammy has yet to grow all of feathers. The young macaw had not even opened her eyes yet! But here still the boy had his bird placed in a larger incubator since she had outgrown her old one. She had only started to grow her main feathers seeing as they are only pinpricks on her back. But that did not stop Barry from being rather impatient with his new pet. _

ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES SYRIA 2015

It was hard to find cover but after a few minutes someone did notice them and began to open fire. Seeing as a few of them knew how to use guns they were pinned down hard.

"Shit! How the fuck do we get out of this?" asked Edward as he fired his gun up at them. Desmond was the one holding the rifle and used the skills he had learned back at his home on the farm to put out a few guards.

"Fuck! I am running out of bullets and we need to get out of here fast!" he said.

"The windows are bullet proof and we have no way to get out of this one alive!" Shay said.

"_**BUDADADA PARROT POWER!"**_ Sammy yelled as she came flying out of nowhere and towards the ceiling. She bit down hard on one of the small red taps when she did water came gushing out as she broke the sprinkler.

Repeating the gesture she did so to the rest of the taps as men tried to run for cover from the gallons of waters raining down on them.

"**MOVE!**" Malik shouted and they all ran as fast as they could to the streets. Gunshots were heard but they missed badly...or almost badly.

One of their own was hit Issac fell with blood coming out from an open wound in his side and Desmond ran to retrieve him. Shay held one side while Desmond secured his arm around the other. All of them split up to hopefully find a place to hide till this has blown over.

Malik had Connor and Haytham with him while Shay, Edward and Desmond ran in another direction holding Issac as they go. Next was the Chinese girl and the African American woman whom he had never gotten the name of. Then there was the Frenchmen, the Russian and the Italian whom Malik has never caught on the names either. They also ran into another direction hoping to meet up later.

Malik has ran into the streets with the two Kenways who were bickering as they ran. It was driving at Malik's patience while he looked for a place to hide. Sammy and Makani had disappeared but Malik was sure that they were alright. The macaw and the cat had proven to be most resourceful in this city something that Malik was grateful for.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The noise had gotten worse as the guards had basically ran in all directions. Evelyn was locked in her room along with Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi they all were in danger and she was not going to be one to sit by and wait for someone to rescue her.

Still she can't just run off not with a bomb attached to her neck.

The fire in her eyes had started to return. What she wanted to do was to return home to her house in Koloko and her parrot and her cat and her quiet...well semi quiet life without Barry of course.

But now she has to deal with very tense guards, a scared teenager and his mother. All three of them were scared and what she would not give to see Malik again. At least the Syrian's presence was comforting enough. She missed him and longed for him to be here with her because right now she did not feel the slightest bit safe.

It was then that De Costa came into the room, "Time to move ladies!" she said pointing her gun at the trio. The trio stood up scared out of their wits and she directed them towards the waiting car. Evelyn, Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi in one car and De Costa and her cohorts in another. De Costa carried with her a receiver that would transmit the same signal to their collars so they would not die when they passed the gates. All three held onto each other as they drove off towards their new destination. Evelyn could only hope that wherever Malik is he would be able to find them.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Every thing had gone to hell as soon as they ran from the Abstergo facility. Being split up from the others was troublesome and Malik was having a hell of a time trying to avoid the gunfire from the guards. Haytham and Connor had finally stopped arguing and decided to take to the rooftops much like Malik had. Already the three assassins had found that going up was not a wise option seeing as they have flying machines that can kill you from up in the air.

So it was to the streets again dodging animals and people alike.

It turns out that they were in fact in the city of Damascus and from Malik's point of view it should have been familiar grounds.

Only that it was not!

The city had changed so much since he came to the future. The buildings for one are taller and the streets even more crowded then he had ever seen. But still he would navigate them as if he were in his own time.

"Fuck where are we going to hide!" Haytham swore as he caught up to Malik. Connor returned to them five minutes later covered in sweat. Both men had not had much exercise in a while so their muscles were no longer used to running for long distances.

Unlike Malik.

Currently they were hiding in a line of cars. With a shopping mall not to far away. Malik had then led the two of them into the building and around a corner into a nearby men's room.

"What do we do now?" Connor asked.

"We need to hide and blend in," he said.

"How? If you have noticed that we are in no shape to do so!" Haytham said.

Malik knew this to be them are haggard and their long hair goes down a ways towards their waists showing how long they had been in prison.

"We need a disguise!" Malik said and then looked around finding something of use till at last he found it.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

They had arrived at the area they are meant to be in. A facility on the other side of the city. Well away from the prison they were kept in. This one was not what she had expected.

It was a hotel and not just any hotel.

It was a _Hilton _Hotel.

But this hotel like their prison had guards everywhere and staff running around skittish of all the activity. The staff members kept their eyes on the trio that was brought into the building and ushered up the elevators that would take them to their luxury suite. When they arrived in all three of them were placed in the bedroom and locked in. Evelyn made her way to the balcony to see where she was at.

To say she was rather high up was an understatement.

She was at least twenty _stories_ up from the ground.

She knew that they were good at picking the place out. At least here they will not have to worry about someone climbing up the building to take them out without a helicopter. But then again no one is Tom Cruise and there is no such thing as sticky gloves.

Evelyn moved away from the balcony back towards the bed. She fingered her collar around her neck. De Costa had hidden the transmitter somewhere but she does not know where. All she knows is that it is somewhere in the building and she wants to find it.

She wish that Malik would hurry up! She wants out and all this sitting around with no hope is starting to get to her.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik walked out in a pair of robes. At least the good part of him can blend in as one of the natives since he is after all Syrian. The others Haytham and Connor he had to do a bit of work but now they can pass as fellow Syrians. Since Haytham and Connor's beards have grown it makes it easier for Malik to hide their features. Especially Connor's high cheek bones and more rounded face which shows his Native American side. His dark skin however made it easier to blend in. Haytham on the other hand was a bit more difficult seeing as he was just as tall as Connor but a bit more broad shouldered. His posture and narrowed face will make him stand out. So Malik had to tease his beard a bit to make it appear that his face was more full.

"How the hell did you learn this?" Haytham asked.

"Evelyn's sisters they are both costume tailors and are also expert makeup artists. They taught me a few things while I was taking measurements." Malik replied.

When they were disguised properly both men had their hair hidden in a Shemag (Arab headdress) or in Connor's case his hair had to be braided and hid in his own cap. But Malik was satisfied that they are ready for their appearance in public.

All three men exited their dressing room and Malik paid for the clothes with the stolen credit card that he pickpocketed off some random traveler. As soon as they exited he wiped the fingerprints off of the card with a sanitizing wipe and threw it in the trash. Then they blended in to the many people in the shopping mall.

"We need to find the others and regroup," Connor said.

"Easier said then done," Malik replied.

"How did you know this place so well?" Haytham asked.

"I was here before only in my time nearly eight hundred years ago. The city may have changed but the layout is the same. So if I recall as long as we lay low and blend in we should be able to find the others without any problems." Malik replied.

They spent their time in the mall pretending to go shopping and stealing money when they can. Malik had to show them how to avoid the mall security cameras so they are not seen when they are thieving but they managed to gather enough money to get food.

They however withheld getting anything without making an ass out of themselves.

It was rather late in the afternoon when they climbed to the top of one of the buildings. Wearing shades to hide their eyes all three of them overlook the city.

Then out of nowhere a ball of feathers swooped down over their heads.

Sammy made herself known as she landed on the edge of the roof they were on. Malik called her to him.

"Sammy where are the others?" he asked the bird.

"You are talking to a bird Malik," Haytham said.

"_**Desmond gone north! Issac sick hurt badly! Others go east and then west scatter Guards look for them know not where to hide!" **_Sammy replied.

Malik had to think and there is one solution if it still existed.

"Sammy I want you to follow me from the air when I get to where I am going find the others and relay the message," Malik said.

"_**Rodger oh capitan!"**_ she said.

Sammy then flew off to find the others while Malik led the way across the rooftops. If he read the maps in the mall correctly they are in Damascus the capital of Syria. Which means that Malik is on familiar grounds if he can find the old portion of the city. Connor and Haytham followed him leaping from rooftop to rooftop with some difficulty since their muscles are no longer in shape due to them being in prison for so long. But they still managed to leap over the roofs. Malik led the way towards the river that ran through the city. As they neared the river Malik climbed up one of the old towers staying well out of sight of people. It was not easy with only one arm but he managed to do it.

When they got there he scanned the city, "Just what exactly are we looking for?" Haytham asked.

"We are looking for the older part of the city from there we can find a safe place to hide...if it is still standing," Malik replied.

"Guys what is that?" Connor asked pointing to something in the sky. Malik could only look at it for a second before he recognized it.

"Get down!" he said and they hid for cover behind the railings.

The buzzing noise was all he heard when the small UAV flew past them. Peeking out from the railing he looked to see the small plane zoom back around and ducked again as it buzzed past him on the tower. When it past him again Malik peeked his head over the rail once more. The plane came around again about three more times before moving on.

"What was that thing?" Connor asked.

"It is called a UAV it is used as an aerial scout where soldiers make too much noise. It can track you in the air and to destroy one would alert the city guard," Malik had to make it as simple as possible. Nodding the two men waited for the Syrian to make the first move. When he did he quickly went down through the doorway of the tower. The others followed as they scaled down the stairs towards the ground. When they exited they moved out of the building they were in without making much notice. Since they were disguised the passing UAV did not see them.

"Ok we have to make our way to the river from there hopefully the building we are looking for still stands," Malik said.

It took them another hour to reach the river from there Malik led them towards a group of pipes that he knew to be the sewer system for the city.

"We have to go in there?" Connor asked.

"Yes and if the layout is the same as in my time then we should be able to get to an underground bunker where we can be safe," Malik said.

The other two nodded in agreement as they followed the Syrian still. The sewers or the 'old sewers' of Damascus have not been used in years. Malik could tell by the water that was coming out of it. The drainage system that feeds into the river was built by the ancients long ago. It reminded Malik of one of those Indiana Jones movies that Evelyn loved so much. He just hope that she is still alive when this is over.

The good thing about the old tunnels was that they still remained as they were nearly a thousand years ago. Malik had learned of these tunnels when the Rafiq at the time wanted some supplies smuggled in from outside. Back then the tunnels led out of the city. Today it was well within its walls so navigating it was trickier to keep unwanted people out.

When they came around the corner however they were met with a surprise.

Several armed men sat in there suddenly looked up with guns drawn. Haytham and Connor both looked shock but ready to fight.

"_Who are you to come in here!"_ one man shouted in Arabic.

"_Peace friends we are only here to hide from those who wish to hunt us," _Malik replied back.

"_You are one of us then brother? Are you here to fight those who abolish Allah's will?" _the man said.

"_Yes, and I speak for my friends as well for they have come all they way from England and do not know the language of this land. Yet they are here to fight in the name of his most holy one," _Malik replied while giving a hand signal to both Connor and Haytham to keep their mouths shut.

"_What have you done brother to cause the police and the military to chase you then if you are seeking shelter in the tunnels?" _asked another this one appeared younger then the first.

"_We have broken out of jail," _Malik answered truthfully.

"_Then you are most welcome brother,_" the second one said.

They gestured for all three of them to follow towards the back area where they kept their supplies. The black flag on the wall was a clear indicator to who these men are. The trio then ate some food and in Malik's case talk to a few of the men. Since both Haytham and Connor do not speak Arabic it was left to Malik to translate.

They sat there talking for a few hours till finally they had fallen asleep. That was when Malik, Connor and Haytham made their move. As silent as they come they killed the men who resided in the tunnels. There were about ten of them total. The two who talked to them and the ones who stood guard.

"Why did we have to kill them they were innocent...weren't they?" Connor asked.

"No they are not, you see that flag over there?" Malik said pointing to the flag on the wall. It was black with Arabic writing across it.

"Yeah I see it what is it?" Connor asked.

"It is a group of people that use the name of Allah to kill thousands of innocents. They are no different then those who hunt us. Wanting to force people to live their way or nothing at all. They have gone to many cities and villages destroying hundreds of lives ten less would make it better for all. And they are desecrating a site that belongs to the Assassins!" Malik spat on the bodies as he and the Kenways heaved them up and into the river. The current had dragged the bodies down leaving the three men to themselves as Malik, Haytham and Connor returned to the tunnels.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Haytham asked.

"There are no more men down here that is a good sign. Now we must find our way towards our destination and hope the old tunnel is still there," Malik said.

They once again they entered the camp of the Terrorist group before going further down the long winding tunnels. The sewers may not be in use anymore because their course has been altered but the smell still remained.

It took them a while with a few stolen flashlights but they manged to get to their destination.

"Let's hope there is something left," Malik said as he slowly opened the lid of a sewer cap.

What greeted him was something that would forever be burned into his memory.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn watched De Costa carefully as the woman talked over the radio fingering the cross around her neck. She was obviously talking to Berg for the conversations was very formal seeing as Berg was De Costa's superior. Evelyn didn't care what they were saying as she and Dave looked out the balcony towards the city below them.

"You think Malik will find us?" Dave said.

"I don't know I just pray to God everyday that he does," Evelyn said her eyes downcast.

Dave put his arm around her and she did the same, "Its going to be alright Eevee he will find us don't you worry. I bet you he is with dad right now trying to find a way to save us," Dave said.

"I hope you are right Dave, I hope you are right," Evelyn replied.

_Malik where are you?_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Malik emerged from the sewer he was astonished to see that the building that was once the bureau was still here! It was not as it once was seeing as the door was open and the shop no longer there but it was still here!

The building itself looked rather abandoned as if no one was living here for some time. Malik pulled Haytham and Connor up from the sewers. Both Kenways looked rather disgruntled at how dirty they appeared and seeing the building around them they could see why Malik chose this place.

After nearly a thousand years this building still stands. There are changes of course with a stair ways leading up towards where ever but the main walls are the same and the tile in the floors. Malik put his hand down on the ground and wiped away the sand and dirt. A very old and very worn out symbol shown proudly through all the grit and grime.

"_Can I help you gentlemen?"_ a voice asked in Arabic. All four men turned to the source and found an old woman standing there with a younger woman and a boy about ten years of age.

"_Sorry Ma'am we were just lost and thought we could shelter here for now. But I see it is occupied so we will be going now," _Malik replied and started to lead the other men from the door when the younger woman spoke up.

"_Wait!" _she said

They turned to her, _"Please I hope you are not more of those men we don't need more of them here please I beg you!" _she said and it was then that Malik noticed the bruises and marks on her face.

His eyes expressed anger when he saw it and the woman backed away in fright.

Softening his gaze he looked at her, _"I apologize if I scared you but myself and my companions had just cleared out the sewer of some rather nasty rats," _Malik then pointed to the obviously open hatch that led into the sewer.

Both women's eyes lit up in shock! "_You killed them?"_ The old woman asked as she stepped forward.

Nodding he was surprised however when the woman nodded her thanks, _"Thank you strangers those men have been coming here every day since they arrived here a few months ago!"_ the woman said in sorrow.

Malik placed his hand over his heart. _"The pleasure was mine glad to lessen the amount of people to terrorize the innocent people of Syria," _Malik replied.

The woman beckoned them up the stairs, _"This way then you are now our official guests anything you need anything at all, you are welcome. I am just glad that my husband and my son's deaths have been avenged!"_ the woman said.

They were invited to dinner and Malik introduced both Haytham and Connor and told her at least part of the story of their arrival. He even told her of how they escaped from Abstergo to see any reaction from her.

"_I know of that terrible place! I have heard that many who have been taken there have never returned and those that do escape are madmen. I knew a good number of them over the years friend and many of them have not come back sane again," _the old woman said.

Her daughter on the other hand shook with anger, _"My husband was one of the men who never returned whole. He was employed there sometime ago as a volunteer for some of their work. When he came back he would have bouts of lunacy as if he was talking to ghosts! Then those men came and killed him and my father! My father was already old and frail but they did not have to slaughter him like that!" _with that she cried and her mother held her.

When Haytham went to comfort her Malik put his hand on his shoulder, "You must not touch them they are Muslim women and to touch one is forbidden even in private. Only amongst relatives and a married couple can a man touch a woman." understanding though with some complaint Haytham sat down again. Connor also sat down just glad to be out of Abstergo and glad to be able to relax after running for so long.

As the old woman was entertaining the group Malik began to grow curious to the state of the building.

"_Tell me kind lady how old is this building and have you lived here long?" _he asked.

The old woman sighed, _"My family has lived here for generations. This building is one of the few buildings left of Old Damascus. The others were knocked down or refurbished over the years. This one was one of the few that remained intact. But most of it was worn down with time. The fountains that are here are no longer working due to a clog in the old pipes. Either that or the city had dug up some ancient piping and redirected the water to much newer sources. But this building is indeed old from what I understand it has been around for as long as I can remember. My parents once told me that this place had a story that is long gone from history. But I can still feel that story even now," _the old woman said.

"_I noticed you were looking at a symbol on the floor is it the same as the symbol that used to be on the wall before those men came in here and covered it up?," _the young woman said.

Malik looked up at her, _"Where?"_ he said.

The woman beckoned him to follow along with Haytham and Connor. They stuck behind her willingly as she led them to an empty room. The room itself was large but there was an abandoned fountain here. The water has long since been dried up. Malik remembered Evelyn working on the pipes at her home before and remembered a thing or two about plumbing.

Looking at the floor he saw that it was still a bit moist meaning there is water in here somewhere.

"_How long ago did they cover this up?"_ Malik asked.

"_Two moons ago it was recent this place has been in my family for generations. We don't remember how long back but my father once told me that was here for as long as Damascus was still around. We had tried to keep it the same as it was but they refurished it back in my grandfather's day. And then two months ago those men came in here and found the wall to be blasphemous especially the symbol that was on the wall. So they gotten some building materials and covered it up."_ she said.

Malik nodded to her as he felt along the pipes and then he went down the hallway under the stairs. He remembers the layout of the old building from his frequent visits to the Bureau in his younger days. As he felt along the walls he finally came across a panel which was not here before. Flipping the opening mechanism he opened the panel to reveal the inner workings of the pipes that went through the building.

But that is not what he was looking for. He had to basically put his hand into the paneling and pray there are no rats or vermin in the cracks. At this time he wished Makani was here but the cat had disappeared somewhere after they had separated. Sammy was off doing her own task and so Malik was left to his own devices. Being that his hand is leaner then the other two men he felt along the wall till at last he came to something that felt a bit off. Using this he reached down and felt along the crack till at last he came to what he was looking for.

A crack in the old piping. It was not the same as the piping in his time but it was enough. Malik reached into the pipe slowly and felt along the old pipe feeling the moisture on his hand. Then at last his hand found something. It was wet and it was furry.

"_Neik!"_ Malik said out loud.

"Found something?" Haytham asked.

"Yeah hold on a sec," he said and pulled it out.

It was a dead rat.

Suddenly he heard the sound of water gushing and a gurgling sound like something was just released.

Then as if by magic water began to flow into the fountains again. As this was going on the women had a look of awe on their face as the water was returned, _"Thank you!"_ the old woman said.

"_Do not thank me yet ma'am there is one more thing I must do," _Malik said and looked around. He returned to the tunnels and came back up with a sledge hammer.

"Connor if you don't mind?" he asked holding the tool up.

Connor took the hammer and slammed it into the wall smashing the dry wall and and the plaster underneath. As he smashed it Haytham and Malik helped to remove the debris until there was nothing left of the new wall.

There proud as anything was the old wall with the Assassin's symbol worn but plain as day. The fountain that was under it gushing with new life.

"_That symbol was something that we never knew the meaning of. It was just something that was here when when my husband inherited the building from his father and his father's father. What does it mean?" _the old woman said.

Malik slowly turned to the woman, _"It is the symbol of a forgotten sect long ago the true Hashashin not these pretenders,_" Malik replied.

The women looked at it in awe and the boy found himself walking up to it and trying to climb up the fountain to see it for himself. Connor being as tall as he is helped him up and the boy traced his hand over the symbol.

"_Hashashin?" _the boy said.

The old woman's eyes grew wide with shock! She then sank to her knees, _"Mother? Mother are you alright?"_ the young woman said and the old woman waved her off.

"_I am fine Nisha it, it is just a bit of a revelation that is all," _the old woman said.

It was about nightfall of the second day of their stay that the old woman had explained what she knew of the old stories. It was told to her that her family had inherited this building long ago. As it is part of the old Damascus it was to remain intact till the early 20th century. Then her grandfather wanted to refurbish the place but his father was not pleased because the symbol on the fountain represented something that was long since lost. Her grandfather thought it was nothing more then old wives tales that the Hashashin once roamed this building. To find someone who knew of them was such a discovery on itself.

Malik in turn told her what he knew keeping it quiet about the fact that he was one of the ancient _Hashashin_ and lied telling her that he did research when he was at the University of Damascus.

"_So you have been to the old ruins of Masyaf Castle then?" _the young woman said.

"_Many times but recently it has become too dangerous to continue my research because of those terrorists,"_ Malik replied.

Nodding her thanks the women fed them one more night before the three men left to depart for another part of the city.

As they were leaving all three of them were glad they did not shave and having a change of clothes helped them blend in too.

"So what do we do now?" Connor asked.

"Now we find Desmond and the others and make shelter under the building. As long as we remain in disguise we can easily escape Abstergo and hopefully find out where they are keeping Issac's family and Evelyn." Malik replied.

"You keep mentioning this 'Evelyn' is she that important to you?" Haytham asked.

"Yes, and for your information _Templar_ she the woman I love with more then my life and soul," Malik replied with confidence.

"I understand, I once loved a woman Connor's mother Ziio. It was because I was a Templar that we went our separate ways. I still loved her though with all my heart," at this Connor turned his head back to his father in shock.

"I did not know she died till Connor told me. Charles never mentioned anything about it. In fact right before this whole time traveling mess started I was investigating that incident even further for I did not give the order to attack that village. Washington should not have attacked it but he did saying that he was under orders to do so. So right now I was looking into that incident and when I do find out who gave that order. There will be choice words between me and Charles," Haytham said.

"You truly didn't know? All this time I thought you were lying?" Connor said.

"No, I was speaking the truth, even Shay can back me up on this because I was with him at the time. It was when we were trying to stop Achilles from activating another earth quake machine. I was to the far north when it happened and never heard of it till you told me about it," Haytham replied.

Connor was stunned when Haytham admitted to not knowing. It was a new revelation to him as both Kenways remained quiet throughout their journey through the modern city of Damascus.

When they rounded the corner into the busy street however they were forced to the wall when a group of armed men walked past. Their dark uniforms were unmistakable as that of Abstergo's men.

"Shit!" Haytham cursed.

"We need to get out of here!" Connor said.

"Stay calm let me think of something," Malik said and it was then that he noticed several other men patrolling the streets. These wore the lighter colors of the Syrian military. Smirking Malik had an idea.

"Alright we need to get those men to attack the Abstergo guards and I think I know how to do it," Malik replied as he walked up slowly behind one of the armed guards nearest the Abstergo men. Taking a knife he had confiscated from one of the men they killed in the tunnels. He had hid it in his sleeve walking up behind the military man he stabbed him while disappearing into the crowd.

The shouts of many people could be heard as the man fell right in front of the Syrian military guards.

Arabic curses were made and the Abstergo men were caught in the middle as the Militants came around them with guns drawn.

Unnoticed by anyone three men made their escape.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"What the fuck do you mean that the entire unit is in jail?" De Costa cursed as she listened in on the other end.

Evelyn was busy watching some sort of Arabic show when she heard this. Her ears perked up at the conversation taking place over the phone. The man on the other line was nearly shouting while De Costa was spitting curses left and right.

"Shit alright let me make a few phone calls but are you sure they are still in the city?" she said.

Again Evelyn could hear the faint sound of someone talking on the other end.

"Fuck alright double the patrols I want those bastards found!" with that she hung up the phone and began to make a few calls. It took about a few minutes more of silent talking before De Costa stormed back into the room.

"Your boyfriend and his buddies sure as fuck like to make a mess of things!" she said and Evelyn could only give her a cold hard stare.

"Don't look at me that way it won't be long till we find your damn boyfriend and his buddies and put them out of their misery," De Costa then stormed out of the room leaving Evelyn to herself as she stared at the T.V. A few minutes later Dave came in from the shower his clothes were a bit cleaner now that he had them washed but his mind was troubled.

"I've heard something is happening," he said as he sat down.

"Yeah apparently from what I understand is that Malik escaped from prison," Evelyn said.

Dave's eyes lit up, "Really?" a small smile graced Evelyn's lips, "Yes so all we have to do is figure out how to let him know we are ok," she said.

"I will tell mom I hope Dad is with them!" he whispered.

_I hope so too Dave...I hope so too,_

TBC

**A/n: Whew! I am so sorry for taking so long to get this thing up I was so busy with work and on the issues with home life. My life basically is really busy at the moment but I just had to write this. Also I am excited as my mother in law that I am nearly done with AC1 and got two more guys to kill before going after De Sable again! Man is my mother in law excited! The only crap part is, is that the past few Sundays were busy so it was hard to set up a date for our game play. In between however I have to thank the show 'American Odyssey,' for playing. That helped me a lot with the plot for this story and the direction it is going. So hold on to your hats people it just keeps getting better and better!**


	27. Chapter 26: Desmond's Dilemma

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN****'S CREED THEY BELONG TO UBISOFT!**

**A/n: Oh man has life been busy for me! So many people leaving and so many new people to train I swear. Well you don't have to worry that much I am still keeping up with this story. There is still a muse and motivation to write. It is just keeping up with two fics sure is tough! Oh and if you had not guessed from the title of this chapter this one is dedicated entirely to Desmond and his backstory for this fic. Don't worry I am not doing any childhood or runaway stuff! You've all seen that enough as it is. This is only covering present time and flashbacks of him when he first came back to life and his descent to madness. **

**Anyways here is the next chapter and please R&amp;R but no flames and no bashings please!**

**P.S. I borrowed this idea from the 1994 Stargate Movie.**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 26: Desmond's Dilemma!**

_Come, come and show me what is love  
And turn me together with you - like a carousel  
Give me the beat, the soul  
How do I fly together with you - like a carousel_

_That's right they say more about me  
How I dress, I do crazy lives  
And not to tell her enough, she turns heads  
Look at her, it's a little too  
How do you forget what we have  
Don't be afraid, listen to heart 'cuz it know long ago  
That you're the man of my life_

_Sarit Hadad - Karusela (Carousel) Translated from Hebrew_

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Up until three years ago Desmond Miles lived an ordinary everyday life like everyone else. Lacking a High School Diploma, Desmond was stuck working on his education by other means unnecessary. This includes online classes and anything to avoid going to an actual class and presenting any sort of identification. Desmond while working off his college courses was working as a bartender at the Bad Weather Bar in New York City. No one questioned his age and no one asked for anything. They only knew him by how good he can make his drinks. His most popular was the Shirley Templar and the Illuminati which were by far very popular drinks. Desmond had perfected that recipe to the point where he could do it in his sleep.

It also helps that he knew how to break up fights when they happen and they happened often. The mob considered the place as a neutral zone so Desmond is used to lots of shady people walking around the bar.

What he was not used to was his past catching up to him in the form of Abstergo kidnapping him three years ago. Then forcing him into a machine known as the Animus. That he was forced to live the lives of his ancestors was not something that Desmond wishes to repeat again.

Even after his breakout and returning adventures into the Animus then his death. Desmond did think that for once in his life he could find any sort of peace.

Then he found it in the cold hands of death.

But for him peace did not last... even in death.

_ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES RESEARCH DIVISION ROME ITALY JANUARY 2013_

"_Everything is set sir all systems ready," said one of the technicians in charge of this project. _

"_Good as soon as the subject is submitted into the Shroud. We shall see if this Piece of Eden can truly bring back the dead," the person in charge said. _

"_Alright lowering subject in now," the second scientist said as he lowered the body into the machine. Slowly the platform where the body was laid down was lowered and the machine covered the form nicely. _

"_We should wait for a few hours to make sure that everything is set," the second scientist said. _

"_No,we will wait till the machine is done, and when it is done then we will conduct our tests," the Lead Scientist said. _

_As the final preparations had been underway. Monitors have been hooked up to keep the subject in tact. In fact the deceased corpse they had just put into the Shroud was only a month old. The other corpse they had was not so lucky seeing as the body was shredded beyond repair and burned. The current body was more important then the previous one though. So as they watched the body lower itself into the machine. All thoughts were to the healing and reviving process. _

DAMASCUS SYRIA 2015

Desmond avoided another bullet whizzing past his head. He, Edward Kenway, Issac Kelekipi, and the former Templar Shay Cormac were running for their lives from Abstergo's guards.

"And to think I was one of them!" Shay said as he avoided another shot just near his head.

Issac was not doing any better. The man is badly wounded from his torture sessions. The bullet wound he had received was a clear indication that if he did not get help soon. He was going to bleed to death. Already his blood was leaving a trail for the Templars to follow. So Desmond the only one with any modern experience has to think fast. Looking around he spotted a nearby public area where for sure he can lose them.

Taking the lead he led them through the market place shouting in Arabic that he needed help. His shouts were heard thankfully by a group of Syrian soldiers who had just come around the corner.

Telling them that insurgents were after them for helping a Christian man. The soldiers quickly took Issac towards the hospital. Desmond took a gun just as the Abstergo men started to open fire. Desmond thanked his training and fired back. His shots were not as dead spot on as they were before he died, but he still remembered how to use a gun. Edward stayed with Issac while Shay backed Desmond up while he tried to cover Issac's escape.

_ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES RESEARCH FACILITY ITALY JANUARY 2013_

_Slowly the device raised itself and the researchers crowded around the Piece of Eden. As it rose the doors slid open and a newly healed body emerged from it. Naked and without any clothes the scientists were surprised that it was not breathing yet. Then like an infant being born the subject began to breath once more. Eyes shot open in shock and a lot of hacking was involved. Coughing and sputtering came from the naked form as the lead scientist took down the data they had collected. _

_The other scientists had to subdue the subject with an injection of some tranquilizers. As the subject started to panic about his surroundings. Slowly the tranquilizers started to kick in, and subject once again fell into a fitful sleep while they dragged him away. _

_**Subject Name: Desmond Miles**_

_**Subject's Age: 25**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Height: 6'3**_

_**Weight: 69.3996 kg**_

_All this data was written down as they took the subject away to one of the waiting rooms. Already doctors were going through examinations on the subject from heart rate to bodily functions. The data had proved astronomical in itself! They were impressed by what this technology could do for medical research. As it was the subject had been badly burned and bones had been fused when he died. But now it was as if nothing was wrong save for the burn scars on his right hand. Desmond had pretty much lost all his bodily hair in the accident in the Grand Temple but he managed to maintain enough of his genetic code for Abstergo to restore his body to its original state. _

_Well mostly. _

_His physical state was one thing. It was another when he finally awoke and found that he was not his normal self. In fact he started speaking in Italian of all languages and cursing in Arabic and Mohawk. They concluded that the subject's mental health was badly deteriorated due to prolonged exposure to the Animus. The constant struggle to keep his own sanity was a long one but the researchers in Abstergo didn't care. They had another means to obtaining the Pieces of Eden. _

_It was not until recently before the Solar Flare destroyed communications for a time that another piece was found. This one was known as the Hour Glass. A Piece of Eden that can pinpoint anyone in any time, and bring them to the place of the users designation. Such as the research facility in Italy. So they decided to test the subject by obtaining an ancestor of another subject which was a Creole woman from the Southern United States. She was cursing in French when they brought her in and they were excited for her to be here. Taking her DNA had found that she was a descendant of Aveline De Grandpre. An Assassin from Louisiana during the mid to late 18__th__ century. _

_Using the Hour Glass they managed to bring Avaline to the future, and place her in one of the holding cells under the facility. Knowing they needed a more secure location both Desmond and Avaline were transported to Damascus where the prison facility was kept. Desmond of course was not going to go down easily. So he was under some heavy drugs to keep him down. Aveline was the same as well as blindfolded. The drive was long and the boat ride even worse. But when they arrived both Assassins were dragged to separate cells to await their fate. _

_Desmond could hear the screams from the other cell. Till they closed the door. Aveline was being interrogated. Interrogated for what he did not know his mind was in too much of a fog. The drugs had really done wonders on him and he felt as if he was floating. _

_All too soon however reality returned and he was once again back in the same cold room struggling to get free. _

DAMASCUS, SYRIA 2015

Desmond fired shot after shot with Shay beside him. The two of them even though they were supposed to be mortal enemies. They had joined forces at the last minute to protect each other from a common threat. Desmond felt a hand on his shoulder. One of the Syrian Militants pulled him away from the front lines towards where they had taken Issac and Edward. Shay followed as they ran towards the back ways into another vehicle that would take them to safety.

As the vehicle drove away they held on to the back hoping that Issac would make it out ok.

It was not long till they reached a hospital which was crowded with refugees, and people seeking shelter from the war going on outside. Already shots were being fired and they had guards posted to keep the insurgents at bay.

Issac was rushed into intensive care with Desmond and Edward keeping watch. Shay stayed behind to make sure they were not being followed. As they were led to the intensive care both Desmond and Edward were stopped by nurses while they had gotten to work on the latest victim.

"I need to check both you gentlemen as well. It seems as if you both had, had it rough," she said in clear but accented English.

"Thank you ma'am," Edward said.

"It is my pleasure I can tell you both are not from around here and I am correct to assume that you both speak English." she said.

"Yeah, I am American and he's Welsh...British," Desmond said pointing to Edward.

"Alright then gentlemen if you will, I will be taking your vitals and cleaning up your wounds if you would follow me," she said guiding them down the hallway.

It took them a bit but after they were patched up Desmond looked at Edward awkwardly. The Welsh man felt the American's gaze on him and turned towards him. "Yes is there something on my face?" Edward said.

"Um sorry I know of Haytham and Connor through the Animus but I barely know you. So tell me Edward isn't it? Are you Haytham's father?" Desmond said.

"Yes, I am his father I was about forty two years old. They killed me in front of my young son. My own son! The bastards then took him and turned him into a bloody Templar," Edward replied.

"Now I know you are my ancestor," Desmond replied back as Shay came running back into the room they both were in.

"Sorry to bust up on your chat boys but Issac is awake," Shay said and both Desmond and Edward gotten up and headed towards the I.C.U.

When they arrived Issac was barely able to move thanks to all the monitors and the drugs put into him. Desmond does not know Issac very well but from what he had gathered he is a friend of Malik's. So he will watch over him till they can find Malik and figure out a way to get out of the city.

"Ma...Ma...Malik?" Issac said.

"No, Malik isn't here we got separated when we busted out of that Abstergo facility. I am Desmond Miles this is Shay Cormac and Edward Kenway we are friends of Malik's, fellow Assassins. Can you tell us who you are and how you came to know Malik?" Desmond said.

"Desmond Miles? The only one I know by that name was the mentor's son? But he died two; three years ago." Issac said weakly.

"I am him and it is a long story Issac. When you get your strength back I will tell you," Desmond replied.

"Alright, I believe you...for now," Issac said and with that he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Desmond sighed as he rubbed his face. He could feel his beard and winced! It was probably the reason why Issac does not know him is because of his rugged appearance. But he is forced to keep it this way to hide his features. It was also the fact that he did not shave for nearly three years! So he probably looks like a real hobo wizard or something. Edward and Shay shared the same traits as well. Rugged features that marred them because they were in prison for so long.

As he thought about it he heard gunshots coming from outside the hospital. Hospital staff started running around trying to ward their patients into safe areas. While security and some soldiers hurried out to meet the opposition.

Desmond knew he had to help hold them off while Issac is in treatment. The man needed to have surgery to remove the bullets and other surprises that Abstergo left. After explaining to the hospital staff they quickly were checked for any sort of bugs. Finding none they were glad to help with security to help pay for their stay. Grabbing a gun from the gun rack Desmond quickly explained modern weaponry to both Edward and Shay. Both men now having a better understanding of such guns quickly took up positions by the door. The streets were littered with gunshots as several rebels started running towards the buildings.

Desmond opened fire along with Edward and Shay. The man in front and several that followed after him went down...

_ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES DAMASCUS SYRIA 2013_

_Gunshots were heard as Islamic extremists were heard outside. Desmond had only been in his cell for a week when the fighting outside started. Men and women could be heard screaming while he withered in the darkness. Already they had drained him of blood and he was very weak from prolonged drainage. _

_The door opened and one of the doctors came in with the nurse. They took the latest bags of blood from him and injected something akin to iron supplements. They also placed a tray of food in front of him. Looking down in disgust Desmond could not help but growl at them in a most animalistic manner. _

"_Now, Now Mr. Miles the supplements are there to help you with the blood loss. And that food is full of iron to help replenish your vitals," the nurse said. Desmond hated that nurse it was a male nurse who may be good looking but he is not gay. _

"_Get the fuck out of my face!" Desmond hissed but was too weak from blood loss to do any fighting. _

_The scientists just laughed as they hauled his latest blood bags away. Desmond could only watch as they disappeared down the hallway. Even when Desmond thought he was going to get some peace in the now silent street, a new shadow emerged. This one was a man that Desmond does not know but have come to hate. _

"_It would seem as if trying to bring back the dead on more then one occasion will not work for everyone." he said in perfect English. _

"_Who are you?" Desmond said. _

"_My name is of no importance, I am merely someone you don't want to cross _Desmond_ isn't it?" he said he had an accent that much Desmond knew. _

_The man sat down his features hidden by the shadows cast by the doorway. Desmond was too weak to put up any resistance and even if he did he was chained to the wall. His legs and arms are bound tight with no way for him to move them. He could lift them sure but he can't get up to walk or anything. The man across from him smiled, "So it would seem as if we no longer need to have you physically in an Animus anymore Desmond. Thanks to the latest technology we now have the means to use just your blood and DNA to achieve our goals...oh I see," he said mocking Desmond as Desmond struggled to sit up better. _

"_What the fuck do you need me alive then for?" Desmond demanded. _

"_We wanted to experiment with the two new Pieces of Eden we found. The first being of course the Shroud which from what I understand Jesus Christ used to bring back Lazarus. The Second is as you saw with our dear friend Aveline there the Hour Glass. Which has the means to bring anyone we want to the present. So I would say that we need you alive more then anything," the man said. _

"_Really? Why? Am I related to Aveline?" Desmond said. _

"_Oh for God's sake no! You are not related by a long shot...no she was just an experiment to see how the Hourglass worked. Now that we know for sure we were going to test it on some of your relatives after one other test. Oh sure cry about it now, but not to worry Desmond you will soon have all the company you need," with that he gotten up and walked out leaving Desmond to struggle weakly against his binds. The man could only glare at the now shut door and the return to darkness as his mind processed what has happened to him. _

DAMASCUS SYRIA 2015

Desmond fired shot after shot with his AK-47 while reloading when he needed it. Both Edward and Shay had done the same thing. They have come in troves and large groups all of them trying to get control of the hospital. Luckily for them they did not see any Abstergo men or guards around. The police at one point showed up to help turn back the tide against the gang.

But the two Assassins and one Templar bare kept them at bay. Then there was shouting to be heard as one of the men behind the group of rebels started firing from behind him. Others soon joined him as another firefight was taking place. Smoke bombs started coming down as a new group of militants came pouring into the fight followed by another more familiar group.

This one was led by the Italian which Desmond knew all to well as _Ezio Auditore_ one of his ancestors. He was followed by the the Frenchmen that he did not know the name of yet, the Russian man whom helped them earlier in getting Issac out. And the three women one which he knew was Aveline.

But there was no signs of Malik, Haytham and Connor.

Desmond and Shay provided cover fire while Edward yelled for Ezio's group. It was a good thing that Edward also knew a bit of French from his time in the West Indies. So that alerted them to him when he tried to get their attention.

They soon joined the three and together kept the insurgents from entering the hospital. The Frenchman and the Russian rushed towards the back while the three women ran to form a protective parameter.

It had taken about two to three hours of intense fighting before the dust started to settle. When it did that left Desmond with his rag tag group of Assassins and the Militants that are still alive after the last attack.

As soon as it was over the nurses and doctors ran out to help the wounded inside. While a man on a radio called for more help to their section. Damascus had turned into a war zone with terrorists continued attempts to take the city. He stood with his fellows as they entered the building once more. Many of the militants and militia men patted Desmond on the back along with the other men and women by his side. It was fortunate that the women covered their heads which was a plus.

As they continued towards the ICU Desmond was sure that Issac knew more. But when he entered the ICU Issac was still asleep. His breathing was labored, but that is to be expected from a man recovering from torture.

"Excuse me sir," the nurse said. She was the same one who treated Issac earlier and Desmond knew that she spoke good English.

"Yes?" Desmond asked.

"You are all Issac's friends?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, how is he?" Desmond replied.

"He will recover the torture session he has been in was intense and he just came out of surgery. But we managed to get the bullets out of him. A fraction of an inch closer to his heart and he would have bled to death." she said.

Desmond sighed with relief glad to know that Malik will not be mad at him for killing his friend.

"How are his other injuries?" Desmond asked.

"He has suffered quite a lot that much I can see from a few broken bones, to intense internal bruising but he should be able to recover with time." the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Desmond said.

"You're welcome and guessing from your clothes you had broken out of prison yes?" she said quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes sort of," Desmond replied.

"I know an Abstergo prisoner when I see it. You are not the first and not the last either. Just that you are the largest group to escape and the first to survive this long without going insane," the nurse replied.

"You've dealt with other prisoners before?" this time is was Shay who asked.

"Yes, this clinic is a free facility paid by the U.N. to help with the victims of this tragic war. Many patients here are victims of this fight between the government and the numerous terrorists that plague our country. Occasionally we would get people who tried to escape from Abstergo's facility because all of them had some sort of brand or clothing that marks them." the nurse said.

Desmond looks down at his own clothes and realizes that they do have brands on their clothes.

"Fuck! We need to get out of these!" Desmond replied.

"I will have clothes for you all shortly. We have facilities for the families of the victims. Besides you have done us a great service so it would be unwise for turn you away," the nurse said and called for another nurse to guide the large group down the hall, and to get them clean clothes.

_ABSTERGO RESEARCH FACILITY DAMASCUS SYRIA JANUARY 2013_

_Desmond slowly woke once again listening to the sounds of someone fighting their way through the facility. It was several days since he had been thrown numerous tortures he heard going on in the next room were confirmation that they are interrogating Aveline for information. He felt sorry for the other Assassin for that he is sure now that she is an Assassin. Her screams filled the halls and the constant sound of her interrogator filled his ears. The nightmares were enough to sit with him for a while. _

"_Alright all done," the scientist said and pulled out the needle that once again took a good chunk of blood from Desmond. Desmond could only glare at the man as he walked off and left him to his own devices. Then he slowly felt the thing around his neck. The collar was put there a week ago to keep him in his cell. _

_Not like he could move much anyways. _

"_So what are you planning on doing with all that blood?" Desmond asks. _

"_Not much and I am not saying a thing because that would be telling," the scientist said as he walked out of the room. _

_Desmond was once again met by silence and darkness. There is no light save for the light under the door. Even that is not much and then he heard the occasional squeaking of the ventilation shaft above him. The sound of rats filled his ear as they scurried across the vents. This facility was not the best kept one as far as the pests are concerned, but Desmond knows that it was meant to be that way. _

_As he sat there in the dark his mind started to play tricks on him. His head began to throb as a headache was starting to build behind his eyes. This has happened numerous times after each blood draining session. This time they did not bother to feed him his usual supplements to help replenish his blood supply. As he nearly gave himself to unconsciousness he could hear voices in his head. Whispers in another language that he had not heard in a while. _

_Arabic_

_He only heard it twice when he was in Altair's memories, and then again as Ezio when Ezio was searching Altair's keys for his darkest secrets. As he put his hands to his face he could hear a conversation playing out in his head. _

_It was not a bad one just one between Altair and his new found lover Maria. He just started to put the moves on her and Desmond could not help but feel aroused by this. Even though the arousal is not his own he could still feel it as if he were Altair. _

_The tingling sensation started and Desmond felt a moan escape him. He could feel Maria's hands on him as she made love to him, and Desmond tried his hardest not to moan out loud and start thrusting. _

_But the memory was so real that he could not help himself. The feeling of her hands on his body they were too much! When he felt the orgasm hit was like an explosion that rocked his body to the core. It was wave after wave of intense pleasure something he had not felt ever in his life. _

_And then he was shot back to reality when the scientists had returned with a cup filled with a thick white liquid. _

"_Sperm sample collected sir," a nurse said as He held up the cup. _

"_Good, I knew those drugs would work," the scientist said as he took the cup from the nurse. He then zipped him up to make him descent. Desmond's mind suddenly came to a blinding halt as they left him in the darkness once again. _

_They had done the unthinkable..._

_They had used the Bleeding Effect to take a semen sample. _

_Desmond now knows what it means to be raped. Even though it was not in a violent way that women felt_

_. It felt more like someone purposely did it to get a rise out of him. To force him to give up his genetic memories by other means then blood. He felt filthy and violated in so many ways. This was not a torture of the body like how Aveline was going through. _

_Not this was torture of the mind and soul. _

_The memories of Altair and Maria's lovemaking were still fresh in his mind. But instead of taking intense pleasure from it. Desmond could only feel disgust and anxiety from when the next time he was going to feel it. He was now more scared then he was before and if they are taking DNA from every source they can think of. Then Desmond only has to think about what that could mean for him. _

_He does not want to know the end result._

DAMASCUS SYRIA 2015

"Um excuse me _Monsieur_ Desmond?" a voice said.

Desmond turns his head to see the woman Aveline standing there at the door to their shared rooms. The hospital they were staying also owns an apartment building right next door so any of the families of the patients can get good service. Being as their group was quite large they are currently sharing a large penthouse suite meant for larger families.

It suited them just fine.

"Yes," Desmond said as Aveline quickly closed the door behind her.

"I apologize for interrupting your train of thoughts but I have some questions," Aveline replied.

"Then ask away," Desmond said with a half smile. His newly shaven face and hair cut let her see his true features as the youthful face stared back.

"I was meaning to ask you for quite some time, but never got the chance since well...we both had been in prison together the longest did they...?" she did not want to ask but she did anyways.

Desmond immediately understood the meaning behind her hesitation. She wanted to ask him if they had violated him as they did her.

"Yes in more ways then one," Desmond replied.

"Oh I am so sorry," she said, and to his surprise came up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Shocked Desmond had at first forgotten what it feels like to hug someone. Then slowly he brought his arms around the woman and returned the embrace.

The last person he had hugged has been his father before he died.

He often wondered what happened to his father after his death. Even Shawn and Rebecca and how they are coping after all this. Desmond held onto Aveline as he felt her shake with sorrow. While he himself tried not to break down from all that has been happening to him. But then as if by some sort of break in his emotional dam. Desmond finally let go of his pain and began to sob along with Aveline.

They held each other for sometime both had tears in their eyes at the painful memories. Desmond did not know how much it has effected Aveline as compared to him but he could understand the need to feel another similar soul. It seemed like a long time they held each other trying to comfort each other in this trial in their lives. When they finally separated Aveline wiped her tears.

"Thank you _Monsieur_ Desmond you were the first Assassin I have met in this time. And we both are now comrades in arms. Don't take that personally I did not mean to hug you no offense," she said shyly.

"None taken after all we _are_ comrades in arms, and I am also related to most of these clowns here," Desmond joked.

Aveline giggled, "Indeed _Monsieur_to have to come to this time, and realize that the future is not what I expected. Then I would have killed myself long ago."

"Well now is a good enough time as any, but welcome to the twenty first century," Desmond returned the joke.

Again Aveline shared his joke liking to have some sort of companionship in a fellow cell mate.

SOMETIME LATER

Desmond returns to the hospital this time with Edward, Shay and surprisingly Aveline, the frenchman named Arno his girlfriend Elise and Ezio Auditore. The rest of the group stayed back in the hotel room their shift over. They decided to take shifts to protect Issac from harm. Issac beside Desmond and Malik are the only ones with any idea of how this century works.

So the others had to take turns to protect the other man from harm. He was in and out of sleep resting from his injuries. Being as they are now watching for any signs of Malik and his group, or any others that might have gotten out.

One thing is for sure once they find Malik. Desmond swore he was going to help Malik find Issac's family and Malik's girlfriend that much he can do. After all it was Malik who helped him return some sort of sanity to his fractured mind. He also helped him control the bleeding. S o he does not feel like he has been stretched so far across his mind.

As he was staring at the window something seems to have fluttered by. The sight of the birds fills his vision as they all seem to hang out on the window.

Suddenly there was a loud squawk and the birds scatter in all directions. Desmond only had to look out to see a familiar blue and yellow bird fluttering around the buildings as if searching for something.

Or someone.

"Hey guys I think we have company," Desmond said.

Ezio grabbed the nearest gun from off the table but Desmond waved him off, "Not that kind of company," and opens the window.

Just as soon as he opens it a bird lands on his arm. It was the same parrot that he had met back in Abstergo the one Malik called 'Sammy.'

"I know that bird," Ezio said.

"Yeah she was the one who broke us out of prison," Desmond said.

"Ok, if that bird is here then it would know where Malik is!" he said.

Desmond turned to Sammy, "Do you know where Malik is?" he asked slowly.

"_**Malik safe for now. Told me to tell you where he is." **_Sammy replied.

"Where is he?" Desmond asked.

"_**He is at the old Bureau he says to tell you where it is. Says it is safe there from Abstergo," **_Sammy said.

"Well tell him we are at a hospital protecting Issac he was hurt pretty bad, but he is doing ok for now. We are making sure we stays safe so tell him where we are and if he wants we can meet us here," Desmond replied.

Sammy nodded before flying off into the sky once again leaving Desmond alone with Ezio. Turning towards the Italian Master Assassin Desmond shrugged as he closed the window again.

"Care to tell me Desmond if this Malik can help us?" Ezio asked.

Desmond shrugged remembering that the Italian has learned English while in Prison. Pretty much all of them had learned because it was the only way the guards could talk to them.

"Malik was Altair's right hand man, but the Malik I've talked to was still at odds with him. So I think that he was still on his quest for the nine Templars when Malik was brought here," Desmond replied.

"Then tell me _Senor _how is it that he never was brought to prison with the rest of us?" Ezio asked.

"From what he told me the machine glitched. Instead of getting Altair which the machine was programmed to do. It brought him instead. And it not only brought him to the future it also put him as far away from Abstergo as possible." Desmond replied.

"Well it seems that they had finally found him," Ezio replied

"Only because he killed a Sigma," Desmond replied.

"Sigma?" Ezio asked.

"A specially trained killer of Assassins," Desmond replied his mind going back to his time in prison.

_ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES RESEARCH FACILITY DAMASCUS SYRIA JULY 2013_

_It has been about three months since his last attack and Desmond is starting to hate the bleeding effects. Most of the time it was just random bleeding where he would be in the mind of some ancestor of another. Other times it was induced by the scientists to get sperm samples. He hated those the most because it made him resent having sex with anyone. His mind raped over and over again and his body being violated more then once. _

_The worst part about it is that he can't control it in any shape or form. _

_His only comfort was the fact that he was not alone in this. Over the months he has spent in this prison he could barely hear through the crack in the door other prisoners being brought into his prison. He could hear voices in other languages cursing and yelling and some words that Desmond clearly recognizes. There were curses in Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Hebrew, French, Russian, Spanish, Portuguese, and many others he did not recognize. This place clearly was a prison and the only sounds of the outside were ironically enough the occasional sounds of the Islamic Terrorists opening fire. _

_The random shootings were the only comfort to know that he is still in the twenty first century. But that does not stop the Bleeding from happening more frequently. In fact sometimes on really bad days it makes it worse and Desmond wakes to find blood on the floor. _

_The blood would have come from him trying to hurt himself more times then any. Thanks to the chains however it prevented him from killing himself again. Or was it that infernal machine they had with them...The Shroud? That he saw was what kept Aveline alive as well. He could hear her cursing and then trying to hurt herself in more ways then one. Once she tried to walk out of here and the collar activated. The guards came in cleaned up the mess and dragged towards where the Shroud was. When they brought her back she was whole again. _

_Desmond can't even move if that is what it took. He even tried to strangle himself to end his misery forcing the chain around his neck and trying to end his life. Just to end the torment._

_Just a few days later he was back in his cell very much alive and kicking and fully healed. It was just that his chains were tighter now then they had ever been. This prevented him from even trying to kill himself again. _

_While he was sitting there in the constant darkness he could hear and see voices in his head. Dozens of voices all working around him and through him seeing where he would go and what he would do. Desmond had curled up on himself not wanting to take part in any of this. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute but his body was weak and sore. He tried to do some exercises to keep the blood flowing but it was no good. The chains were too tight to allow him movement. At least they were not too tight to cut the blood flow. It just left his legs to be atrophied enough where he won't get much use from them. _

_But that does not mean he can still bend his knees. _

_Desmond tries to do this to keep his body as fit as possible in case there is a chance to escape. But hope for that dwindles each and every day he is here. His legs still could not get the exercise he needs to stay strong. He tries to do sit ups and pull ups but being chained to the wall really sucks. He could barely move and Desmond thinks that is what Abstergo wants when he feels another round of the Bleeding Effect. _

_Except this time it was different then the others. This one shows himself back in 2012 before his death. _

_It was him and...Lucy. He remembered her before her betrayal. Her blond hair up in a bun with loose strands hanging down. Her white shirt and dark skirt and the way she flicks her fingers across the computer screen. Desmond was entranced by her back then and he did not know that she was a traitor. A woman who was turned traitor by the Templars. _

_But this was a memory before he found out about her betrayal. _

_When she wormed her way into his cold heart. _

_Desmond had felt cold and scared back then. Often times the dreams would end in him running from shadows that were his parents and their obscure ways. _

_Now he knew better. _

_The memory was typical of any other he lived through. By questioning Lucy and the way she snapped at him for poking his nose into her business. It was then that he noticed the way she carried herself. He now knows to look for cues that could have clued him in to why she was an enemy and not an ally. _

_Well he found it. _

_It was the way she carried herself when she walked like she was pretending to deal with Viddic. Or when the memory changed to his supposed 'Rescue' that she was covered in blood. Or how many guards were actually after him. _

_It was all staged from the beginning. How she had tricked Rebecca and Shawn into thinking she was still an Assassin and even him at some point. Desmond was not one to dwell on such thoughts, but he was sure that looking through those memories he now understood where Lucy was planting the information. He now knows that she was the one who was feeding all that information to Abstergo about his progress. _

_It was a way for him to be reminded of all the things he was trained to notice but didn't because he was not diligent enough. _

_Desmond was pulled from those memories as he once again sat in the dark cell. The latest bleed was not like the others. For it was _his_ memories that he was reliving not any of his ancestors. _

_Desmond could not hold back the anger that he felt the day that Juno revealed the truth. That Lucy was a traitor and he was destined to save the world. His hoarse scream was all he heard in the cell as he thrashed and lashed out his frustration and anger at the world. _

DAMASCUS SYRIA 2015

"Are you awake _Monsieur_Desmond," a feminine voice said.

Desmond groaned as he was handed a cup of coffee. The aroma hit him like a ton of bricks as he was suddenly awake. Looking around Desmond did not notice that he had fallen asleep.

Or that he had company in the form of a sleeping cat.

"When did he come in?" Desmond said recognizing Makani's form sleeping soundly against him.

"Early this morning. You were awake for a while longer then your shift, and so we brought you to one of the beds near Issac. He has not woken yet either but the doctors said it is a good sign," the woman replied.

"I am sorry but I did not get your name?" Desmond asked.

"My apologize _Monsieur_ I am Elise and I am or _was_ a Templar like Shay and Haytham," Elise replied.

"Ok so you are the third Templar here other then Shay and Haytham. Any reply from Malik?" asked Desmond.

"_Oi __Monsieur_ he said that things are hot in his area, and that it would be some time before he can get to the hospital. That bird you have used is a good messenger better then any pigeons that we would normally use," Elise replied.

"Yeah from what I understand Sammy is no ordinary parrot," Desmond replied back.

"_Oi_ she is special then just like the cat," Elise said.

Elise from what Desmond could gather was rather lithe in form. Her red hair was a mess and only a rubber band held her hair back from her fair skinned face.

Just before Desmond could say anything more. The said cat perked his head up and growled low in his throat. Desmond knew that something is wrong as he grabbed his gun and went towards the window. There he could see several men in dark uniforms making their way from behind the hospital.

"Elise alert the others; we got company," Desmond said.

She quickly ran out the door to alert the others while Desmond stayed near Issac. His gun already has a silencer on it thanks to raiding one of the dead bodies outside the hospital. The Militants were thankfully thorough with getting rid of them.

The door opened again and this time Shay entered with a rifle in his hand. The man was used to rifles so it was only fitting that he set one up just at the window.

"At least I don't have to worry about anyone higher up then me getting a clear shot," he joked because indeed the hospital was higher then most of the buildings around.

"Yeah but stay alert they might be Abstergo," Desmond replied.

"I know, Edward is with Arno covering the rear, Ivan and Aveline the right, Elise and Shao are covering the front and Ezio and Jacob are taking up the left," Shay said.

It was hard to keep track of names but Desmond had soon learned everyone's by now. Ezio and Jacob are similar in personalities so he does not have to wait long for the firefights to start.

But at least this time they had backup with the militants guarding the hospital. The guards hate Abstergo as much as they hate the terrorists roaming around the city. As they planted themselves with the Assassins/Templars Desmond could not help but notice that somehow he became the leader. Something he does not want done in any way shape or form. But one way or another that is who he is until Malik returns.

It was silent for a good while Desmond has a feeling that the men that are chasing them are taking up positions.

Then all hell broke loose.

Bullets started flying and the Assassins/Templars were hard pressed to keep Abstergo's goons from getting further in. The militants were helping though so at least they were not doing this alone. It reminded Desmond of one of Ezio's memories from back in the Animus. Only this time they were using automatic rifles as they opened fire on the hospital.

The women and children ran deeper into the hospital afraid for their lives. Desmond stayed by Issac's side he has to keep his word to Malik just in case. Suddenly shots were fired from below and he ducked just in time to avoid the shot from a sniper rifle. Thankfully there were no taller buildings then the hospital. That means the shooter has to hit from below.

Shay opened fire down on the roof below. It only took him a second to hit the man and another to take his place.

Desmond looked down and spotted the man right when he fired again. Ducking under the window Desmond crawled over to where Issac was still strapped to the machines. The man was pretty out of it but thankfully the curtains kept him hidden from view. He quickly rushed over and closed them to keep him from being seen by the sniper. Then taking Issac's bed moved him to a safer area while he went to another window to see if he can spot the shooter.

Shay once again set up his rifle and opened fire once again. He was providing cover fire while Desmond tried to see if anyone else was making their way to the roof of the adjacent building. Desmond had to look around making sure that he did not accidentally step on the cat.

The cat Makani had long since disappeared probably frightened off by the gunshots. It was similar to what he had to deal with back in Abstergo. He then heard something climbing up the window and held his pistol in place. When shadows came over the curtains, and the dark shapes enter the room he switched to eagle vision to make sure that was no ally.

It was red.

Being as that was the answer he was seeking he unleashed a few rounds on his uninvited guests. The shots slammed into flesh as the men fell from the roof. He thanked God for the silencer so that Issac could rest. The gun he packed proved to be quite useful as he unloaded clip after clip on them. He did not aim for their bodies which he knows are covered in armor but rather for the weak spots on the neck, joints and face.

When he ran out of bullets from his pistol he quickly went for the knife that he had taken from one of the guard bodies. Using that to his advantage he ducked under one man and brought his knife up executioner's style.

Shay also let loose with his own pistol and when he ran out of bullets he too pulled out a weapon ready to fight.

The man went down hard and fell out the seventh story window. Desmond then blocked an attack from another man trying to get to him but being as his body was still too weak from his ordeal in prison he was being easily over powered.

But if he can't use his strength there is one thing Desmond prided himself on it was his street smarts. Since he was going down he kicked out with his leg and felt a satisfying CRACK in the man's knees. Hearing a howl of pain Desmond used that to wrap his legs around the man's neck and balancing with his hands snapped his neck. Getting back up he blocked another blow to the stomach from a wondering man's knife and used the previous man as a human shield. Bullets started flying everywhere and he then ushered them out of the room and prayed that none of the bullets had hit Issac.

Taking hold of the man's gun he fired a few rounds point blank before firing on another man in the hall. Then taking a knife threw it at the one behind him. The man went down instantly but he was fighting against impossible odds. Luckily for him the hallway bottleneck the coming Abstergo men so it was a bit easier to deal with them.

Shay as Desmond saw had disappeared into another room taking a few men with him. That left Desmond alone with this current group which he hope they don't have reinforcements.

He could only wish the fighting does not last long for even if it does. He does not have enough time to dwell on it.

_ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES RESEARCH FACILITY NOVEMBER 2013_

_They keep getting worse... the bleeding. He could see it now as much as he could barely hear the voices outside his cell. On his good days he would just sit there in the darkness unaware of how much time has passed since he was put in here. He did not know of the comings and goings of the things that went on outside of his cell. Other then the occasional shooting outside the building. From what he had gathered he was a ways up, but close enough to the streets below to hear what is going on. _

_No living in New York taught him that sound can carry a ways up the buildings. The wind just forms a tunnel that carries the sound from the streets to the highest buildings. _

_He was probably higher up just not how high up. _

_Desmond could only think about the many times he had indeed starved to death. It was slow and painful and when he thought he had died. They would only put him in that infernal machine again to be brought back healthy. But each time they did he would get worse in the bleeding because being there would trigger another bleed. One minute he would be there with Abstergo's men, and the next he would be in another century fighting off Templars. Or going on a mission of some sort. Each time he would see it for himself and he wished he had something to write or draw with. _

_Ever since Desmond had taken up the habit of drawing and writing when he was younger he would hide it from his father. He would often times record what he had dreamed the night before. _

_Or he would write what he had written. Which he later found out that Altair would do the same thing. _

_Now though he had nothing and his thoughts would go rampant till another bleed would start. It was starting to get to him. So many thoughts not of his own trapped in his head. So many personalities ringing their voices in various languages. All of which Desmond now understood which is kind of scary. He would constantly curl up on himself as much as possible to ride it out but that only leaves him waking to the darkness once again. _

_Desmond had found comfort in the darkness. It shows that he is still Desmond Miles not some ancestor from long ago._

_The cell had opened once again. He knew when the light came that it was either to bring him food, or to take samples from him. This time however it was food so he was glad to eat something even if it was spoon fed to him. He could hardly move, and he was desperate for some sort of nourishment. Even if it was laced with supplements. Desmond had not felt more alone and afraid then now. _

_Even though he can easily break out. He does not want to end up back in that Shroud again. He could hear the screams of those who are now in prison. He noticed that there are more voices now then before. Those voices he could barely hear, but they are there and screaming in various languages. He wanted to hold his head to tell them to stop. But he can't and they kept getting louder and louder. In a way he wanted to do what Subject 16...no _Clay_ did and kill himself. _

_But then they would only bring him back to life once again. That part Desmond dreaded the most as he felt another bleed come on after he ate. He let it come this time letting himself get lost in whatever century was coming. _

DAMASCUS SYRIA 2015

Desmond avoided another blow from one of Abstergo's men, and this time the guy he was facing had some skill. He slashed at Desmond and managed to get his leg which caused him to yelp in pain. As he came for a killing blow Desmond moved fast by raising his legs and hitting him in the groin. The man grunted being protected by some sort of protection. But Desmond knew where to hit him. Using that previous blow as a distraction he took his knife and plunged into the joint where the leg meets the abdominal area. The man screamed in pain when Desmond hit an artery. Then pulling up he impaled the man in the head from the bottom of his head. He had seen Altair do this countless times and now was applying it himself.

Taking the man's gun he reloaded his own. Then fired at a group of men coming in from another room.

But this time he was not alone.

From behind the men he did not see till they came crashing in through the hallway. The larger forms of Shay,Connor and Haytham Kenway came barreling through cutting down the men from behind. Now trapped the group that stayed tried to put up some sort of a fight. But they were no match for the two Assassin's and two Templars.

"Move and He dies!" a voice said and all three of them turned to find one of the guards managed to get a hold of Issac. The man was still unconscious but Desmond could hear the man starting to stir. The drugs had begun to wear off as Issac gave a moan. Still strapped to the I.C.U. bed he was starting to come to.

The man in front had his gun pointed directly at Issac wanting nothing more then to end his life.

"You Assassins, you always think the same trying to fight off all those men. You forget who you are truly protecting," the man said and pulled back on the safety.

Only to stop when his head suddenly exploded from where he was at.

Desmond looked up in shock to see Malik there with a gun in his hand the barrel still smoking.

"No one threatens my friends...ever!" he said his voice cold and unforgiving.

The body slumped to the ground. Shay, Connor and Haytham rushed out to see if they can help with the fight. Though from the sounds of it the fighting seems to be under control as the last of Abstergo's men seem to be letting up. While they were gone Malik turned to Desmond.

"I got your message. When we heard some of Abstergo's men heading down towards a hospital with S.I.G.M.A. Personnel. We had to leave and make our way here." Malik said.

"Yeah we had to hold off a group of terrorists and then this. At least the staff has helped Issac some," Desmond said as he turned to Issac who has returned to slumber the drugs not fully wearing off.

"How is he?" Malik asked.

"He will be fine, the bullet wound to his side was not fatal thank God." Desmond replied.

"That is good I know it will be a while before he can leave. So we must make sure this hospital is better defended from any more Abstergo attacks," Malik said.

"Yeah, I just wish we could move him sooner," Desmond replied.

"I wish it were possible, but even I know that such wounds need to be treated properly. Or else he can die later on from an infection. We can't risk it," Malik said.

"So what do we do now? If we are stuck here then what can we do to help him recover?" Desmond replied.

"I will ask the nurses how long he can stay here. As soon as possible I want to move him to someplace safe, the old Bureau is close enough. We just had to clear out a few unwanted guests but it is secure now," Malik said.

"Thank God! But how do we fit everyone? I mean I saw the bureaus from inside the Animus and they are not big enough to house everyone." Desmond said.

"Back then no, but now it can for there have been improvements in the last eight hundred years," Malik replied.

Desmond nodded as he looked at the sleeping form of Issac Kelekipi still drugged out and asleep. His medical equipment was surprisingly still intact and beeping away.

"Come on we better go check on the others," Desmond said.

"For that I have to agree," Malik said.

As they walked down the stairways over the dead bodies Desmond had to ask, "So what do we do now?"

"Now we regroup and then when Issac is well enough to be moved we move him to the Bureau. From there we will find out what they did to his family and Evelyn. Once we know that they are safe we will mount a rescue attempt. We can't leave the city until we know for sure where they are hidden so for now we wait," Malik said.

Desmond could only nod in agreement.

_ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES RESEARCH FACILITY DAMASCUS SYRIA JANUARY 2014_

_A year,_

_It has been a full year since he has been here in this cold dark cell. The only reason why he knows is that the scientist who came for the latest samples had told him so. He has been trapped in here for about a year, and Desmond at this point has lost all hope. His body is only rejuvenated time and time again in that cursed POE. They don't care if he starves or suffers some sort of disease. They only had to put him back in that machine to make him live again healthy as if he never had atrophied. _

_But his mind has deteriorated faster then anything anyone has thought. _

_And they did not care. _

_All they wanted was his DNA and the fresher the better. The mind rapes, the physical violation, they don't care about it. Desmond was left with his mind in pieces as he struggled to maintain his sanity and his identity. On good days he would be whom he is glad to be in the darkness. On his worst days he is somewhere else reliving the lives of his ancestors which ever one it is. _

_Sometimes he is swimming in the ocean, others running in the streets of some Asian city. Where ever his ancestors are Desmond was there and he was seeing it all. His sanity could not live with the thoughts that were going through his brain. Thousands of thoughts not of his own rapidly going through his mind. All of them in different languages and all of them driving him insane. _

_If he was not already insane. _

_Maybe this is what insanity was like killing yourself multiple times and then being reborn again. It was as if someone did not want him to die and God had rejected him from heaven. He even doubts the devil would want him either. Seeing as he is still alive again after the umpteenth time he killed himself. Desmond could only gather fragments of himself as he sat there in the darkness. But what he can gather it was not long now before they come again. _

TBC

**A/n: Wow this was a nice change! I figured I make the point of view from someone different. In this case Desmond Miles who if you remember from the previous chapters was on the verge of insanity. If it wasn't for Malik then Desmond probably would have gone insane. Now I have looked up the Pieces of Eden and found that the Shroud was the very thing that Jesus used to bring back Lazarus. Don't hate me about it because that is what I read on the Assassin's Creed Wiki. So I used that and gave hints of the Hourglass which is one I made up myself with the power to go back in time. **

**I also borrowed the design for the Shroud from the 1994 Stargate Movie. If any of you remember that movie then you would know what I am talking about. **

**Now before any of you complain this was only another view of the story. The story is still Malik based with his and Evelyn's points of view but now we are adding Desmond into the mix a bit just for a little while. **

**Other then that I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was in my brains for a while. Just finding the time to write it was tough with all the things happening with real life. So here you go folks another chapter of BROKEN WINGS. Just remember to leave a review just no flames and no bashings please!**


	28. Chapter 27: Damascus Syria

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN****'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THIER RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT.**

**A/n: Man oh man I would like to apologize to the people out there for the bad grammar in my last chapter. I have it mostly fixed now thanks to me staying up late, and going through it for the upteenth time. I would also like to thank IceFireFrenzy for pointing out the grammar and spelling errors. I went about to fix that right away. So for those of you who speak another language or who are fluent in it please correct me if I make any mistakes. Google can only do so much and I would really appreciate it if you could help me on this one.**

**So without further a do now that the air is clear... on to the next chapter. And remember to leave a review when you are done just no bashings and no flames Please! Constructive Criticism ONLY! And no cannon lore mongers thank you!**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 27: Damacus Syria**

_When you're gone  
When you're gone, _

_it's like I'm in one second in time  
I'm frozen  
When you're gone  
When you're gone,_

_it's like I lost one half of my mind  
Stolen_

_Cause nobody feels you like I do_  
_Nobody kills me like you do_  
_Nothing I take can ever cut through_  
_I'm in trouble_  
_I look at myself and I don't know_  
_How I'm stuck to you like velcro_  
_Can't rip you off and go solo_  
_I'm in trouble_

_Adam Lambert - Underground_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The desert wind blew through the open windows into the penthouse suite. The setting sun began to make its way across the horizon. The cloudless sky began to give way to the first stars of the night sky and the Moon began to rise in the east. At the sight of the crescent moon. Evelyn had longed to remember that night she had shared with Malik right before they came home to this! Her hair was tied up in a messy bun only held together by a pen but her thoughts were elsewhere.

She felt the wind through her hair and across her face. As she felt it the tears that have long since dried up were starting to form again. She began to hum the song that she had sang to Malik whenever he was in distress.

Then the song went from humming to singing softly. She did not care if Da Costa could hear her she just wanted whoever was up there to hear her plight. Her heart was clenched as she wanted to feel his embrace once again. She sang to her heart's content hoping the wind could carry her song towards her beloved. Evelyn felt her heart seize when the song ended and a tear once again fell down her cheek.

She smiled to herself when the wind picked up and she felt something brush her face.

Like a caress.

Looking down she saw a single feather stuck to her hair. She then pulled it out and stared at it. The feather was a molted brown unlike the pigeon feathers that littered the hotel. This one was darker and more defined. She then looked up to see a dark shape flying by watching the ground before it swooped down and caught a pigeon. The pigeon struggled to escape but the larger bird had it in its talons. It flew towards to her and landed on the balcony.

It was an Imperial Eagle.

She remembered seeing them from on television back home in Kona. The birds were rare around here due to hunting and habitat loss. To see one in the city was another thing that caught her off guard. It feasted on the pigeon plucking its feathers and gorging on the sweet insides. As it ate Evelyn watched in fascination. The bird then stopped its eating and stared at her with cool golden eyes.

She looked down into those depths and she could see herself in them. The bird watched her for a moment before continuing its feast. When it was done it stared at her again curiously but Evelyn could see something in this predator.

An assassin from the sky.

With a mighty cry the bird took off again into the air.

Evelyn watched as it soared away into the heavens leaving her on the ground.

But that is not what it left her.

She looked down at the feather that it left behind.

It was covered in blood.

Just like in those images of the Helix.

Just like Malik.

The symbol of his order stood in front of her. Before it flew off it gave her a gift. A reminder to remain strong.

Slowly she picked up the bloodied feather and a small smile graced her features. It was a reminder that she still has hope out there and that she prayed every night that her savior would come.

"The Imperial Eagle such a rare sight indeed," a calm but gravid voice said.

Evelyn turned to see Mrs. Kelekipi standing there with a loose fitting shirt on. Her pants almost seems to drag across the ground. The clothes have gotten larger on her since she has nothing her size unlike Evelyn. Both women are suffering because of their worry for their love ones. Mrs. Kelekipi at least had David to look after but Evelyn? She was so worried about Malik that she had stopped eating all together. She was nothing but skin and bones now and her once proud figure is nothing more then a skeleton. She was starving herself with worry and it was worrying the Kelekipi's seeing Evelyn like this.

It was pure torture.

It did not help that Da Costa sent videos of Issac being tortured into telling them the information about the modern assassins. Issac never spoke and just kept his head high when they tortured him. Mrs. Kelekipi had never felt more proud of her husband then when they watched the video. Her husband had lived by his Creed and he would gladly die by it to keep their family safe. Their son David was sacred out of his wits never seeing torture in his life except in his video games. But to see it for real and to his _own father_ had been a shock to him. The boy had been like a ghost for a while till his mother reminded him that his father was and always is an _Assassin. _So Dave soon returned his normal worried state.

Worried for his mother and his best friend.

Evelyn would spend the day just gazing out into nothing. The wind would blow past her hair and she would not even notice it. Dave would since Evelyn is basically like an older sister to him, but day by day he grew worried.

Evelyn had stopped eating and would only look outside. The collar around her neck looked more like an over sized decoration then anything else. Dave almost gave in to the same despair but his mother made sure that he remained strong.

For his dad.

Dave would do the same for Evelyn. He would remain strong and help her as best as he could. But there was only one person who can really help her now and that man is still out there.

_Malik please help Evelyn needs you_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"We need to find where Abstergo is holding Issac's family," Malik said to the gathered group around him.

"How the hell are we going to do that. If I recall this city is a lot larger then both our times," Haytham Kenway said from their meeting room in the hotel they were staying in.

As of now after the huge fire fight with the Abstergo guards. The hospital staff felt safer with the Assassin/Templars around. The group made the people inside feel safe since they had fought off most of the insurgents and Abstergo's men from killing them. The injured were already safe and the board of directors for the hospital had allowed the group to get free treatment whenever they could.

Not that they already gotten free treatment since this is a government sanctioned hospital.

At the moment the government had sent more men from their military to help aid in the defense of the hospital. Since the hospital is in a rough area of the neighborhood it was more prominent to send in more security.

Thanks to the arrival of more seasoned soldiers and militia men. The combined group made their way back to the hotel room for some much needed rest. When they cleaned themselves up and had something to eat. They managed to find themselves in the living room.

The living area as one can see is littered with all sorts of weapons. Guns, knives, grenades, rocket launchers all sorts of weaponry were found here. It was a good thing that the hotel allows this seeing as a lot of the soldiers also make their residence here. Right in front of them was a map of the current city of Damascus. Someone had printed out a large satellite photo of the city from a computer. So Malik, Desmond, Haytham and Shay were analyzing the maps while everyone else was either sleeping, cleaning weapons, watching t.v. Listening to the radio, or eating.

It was a diverse group and as such planning an attack on Abstergo would have to be planned carefully.

"How do we find out where they are keeping Issac's family? I mean they could be anywhere?" asked Desmond who sat next to Malik.

Malik was looking at the map while Sammy the macaw sat on his shoulder. Malik raised his finger up to stroke the parrot and she responded by rubbing her head against the raised fingers.

Makani the cat is sitting in Haytham's lap while the man petted the furball. Both animals had proven to be a vital part in their release and so was also a vital part of their plans.

"We need to figure out the location that they are in. First off we need aerial surveillance and to do that we need Sammy," Malik said holding up the macaw.

"You are going to put your faith in a bird?" Haytham said.

"Hey that bird has proven she is more then seems lad," Shay replied, "I'm in with Malik we can use her to locate the area they are kept in. By using her, she can relay the information back to us and we can find them there. Makani even though he can't talk will be able to follow on the ground and find any sort of weakness in the area's defense." Malik said.

"Well how are we going to do that? It seems quiet hard to just walk in any old place the way we are?" Haytham replied.

"Ezio, Desmond and Aveline are going to be the ones following. Desmond and Ezio are good choices since both can speak Arabic. Aveline will be able to blend in with the women since she does not stand out so much," Malik replies.

"_Oi_ that may be true, but what if someone asks a question?" she asked.

"Then I will answer for you and say you are not allowed to speak. Since the culture is mostly a male run society it would be easier that way. And this way the culture plays to our advantage," Ezio replied.

"How so _Monsieur__?_ Even if I was to suddenly go in that direction and play the docile lady like I am used to. It is hard to ignore men who treat women like nothing more then objects," Aveline replied.

"Your silence will also be their undoing," Malik replied as she turned to him.

"I found that if you play your part right. Men will reveal their secrets to you. Am I not correct in that assumption?" Malik asked.

"_Oi Monsieur_ that is true and I have played similar roles before. The part I will find hard is to play is the part where I act as if I am merely nothing," she said.

"You will be fine and if they make you angry too much just take them to a dark alley and teach them a lesson," Desmond piped up for the first time in a while.

"You mean kill them?" Aveline replied.

"No, killing them out right would draw too much attention. Beat the shit out of them then kill them. That way the cops will think that they had been in a fight. Or if you shoot them and disappear they would think that they were attacked by insurgents," Desmond replied.

"I see, be one with the crowd," Aveline replied.

"Yeah that is basically it," was Desmond's response.

"So how do we find them exactly lad?" Shay asked.

"Well like I said we need Sammy...

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

It was decided that Desmond, Ezio and Aveline would head out to track down the animals when they are released. Sammy would be in Aveline's baby wrap like she was a baby. Luckily for her Sammy understood what was in store for her. The parrot would make baby noises once in a while. Makani would be in the basket behind Aveline and not come out till they gave the signal.

From what they had observed someone spotted a bunch of cars leave a facility not far from the prison they were in. So it was the assumption that the vehicles are the ones transporting the family away from the facility.

The trio moved towards the south of the city. It was there that the cars were seen. Already they could hear the gunshots and the nearby battles going on in the streets. So they kept to themselves and hidden from view. Keeping her face covered Aveline managed to keep up with the two men as they entered another part of the city. This one looked long abandoned since all the tourists are no longer around to see it.

"Alright lets release the animals here," Desmond said.

Aveline nodded before unwrapping her baby wrap and took out Sammy. The parrot fluffed her feathers before preening to make sure they are alright. Makani poked his head out and looked around before leaping from the basket to the ground.

"Ok I know this is weird talking to animals, but I need you two to find out where they have taken Issac's family got it?" Desmond said.

Sammy gave a salute with her foot, _**"Yes sir!"**_ she said before taking off.

Makani did the same as the cat slunk into the shadows of the war torn streets. All three of them soon followed being well aware to blend in with the crowds.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She was once again on the balcony ignoring the calls by the Kelekipi's for lunch. She did not want to move as she looked at the feather in her hand. The eagle did not return but she still had hope. Right beside her was Dave as he drank from his water bottle.

"Eevee you have to eat something," Dave tried to get her to come out of it. He could see her on the verge of crying again. From what his mother said she was the same way the night she was raped by Barry in her dorm room.

"_She had been like this for weeks feeling defiled and dirty. We tried to make her see an psychologist but nothing seems to help. It was as if a piece of her soul had left. She wanted to waste away that was what it was like. But looking at her do this now? It is not the same. Those eyes are not the eyes of someone who has been defiled and left to the world as nothing but a filthy whore. Those of the eyes of a lost love. Like those sappy stories the Makekau twins love to read. Evelyn loves Malik with all her soul and would do anything to see him again. Just like her names sake 'The Soaring Hawk' or 'To Soar like a Hawk' she is caged David. She belongs out there free with the one she loves."_

His mothers words wrung true to the seventeen year old's ears. He looked at his friend and found that her eyes are shallow as well as her face. She was not doing to good.

"Eevee you need to eat," Dave said trying to get her to eat.

Evelyn ignored her food and just kept looking at the feather in her hand.

"Eevee please! It won't do Malik any good if you die of starvation!" Dave said trying to make his point clear.

Evelyn slowly turned her head towards Dave and he could see the tears brimming her eyes like she wanted to cry again.

"I can't help it! Everytime I want to eat...it feels like...I don't know...," she said between sobs.

"It feels like you are moving on?" Dave said trying to understand what Evelyn is feeling. He does not quite understand why she is feeling this way but he would do anything for his sister in a past life.

"Yes, and frankly I don't want to. I love him Dave and he loves me. We healed each other Dave...that is what he has done and now..." she said in between sobs.

"Hey there don't cry again," Dave said as he sat on her left side and wrapped his arm around her. He held her close, "I bet you a million bucks that Malik is thinking of a way to get back to us and save us with dad. Just hold that in your mind will ya," Dave said trying to cheer her up.

"I wish I could but..." it was then that she stopped and stared at the sky in front of her.

"What?" Dave said.

And that is when he felt it. The ground shook as a missile hit just in front of the hotel. The cursing from the other room shows that Da Costa felt the same as she started barking orders on her walkie. Evelyn looked out towards the city. Another pillar of smoke had risen from the ground just a few blocks from where the hotel was standing. The smoke had risen to a point where the others in the neighborhood scattered in fear. Evelyn looked over the balcony to see for herself the carnage that was going on. When she did she regretted it as people scattered in all directions to find shelter. She was so high up that everyone looked like ants.

She could barely make out Abstergo's men running to secure the building while she remained inside. She felt the wind on her hair as the sight of an approaching sandstorm came into view over the horizon.

As quickly as she could she and Dave rushed into the room and closed the doors. They were followed but the other occupants of the suite as they too closed the doors and prepared for the worst. The sounds of gunfire and explosions were muffled by the increased sound of the approaching sandstorm. Already she could see the metal blinds start to fall down over the glass windows to protect them from the dust and sand.

As the sunlight was replaced by darkness Evelyn could only look down at the feather in her hand as the lights came on in the room. The sound of the howling winds signaled the arrival of the storm. She hugged her knees to herself as she stared outside.

"Well this is just fucked up! First the insurgents and now the fucken weather!" Da Costa cursed hating her job more then ever.

"I should be out hunting those fucken assassins not staying her babysitting some hopeless cases!" she grumbled.

"Hey boss word from the higher ups. They were last seen at a hospital not far from here," said one of the men.

"How many?" Da Costa said.

"Pretty much all of them they even gotten that Kelekipi guy with them," the soldier said.

Evelyn's eyes lit up as she turned to Dave. Both of them had the same look on them.

_Issac escaped!_

There was still hope yet!

Evelyn moved closer to the door to listen in sniffling and pretending to cry.

"What about Miles? Did you see Miles with them?" De Costa said.

"One of our snipers has spotted him with the group. They spotted Al-Sayf and two of the Kenways further south." the man said.

_Al-Sayf!_ Evelyn's eyes lit up even more as she turned to Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi who was pretending to watch T.V.

She could hear De Costa get up, "Tighten security then and make sure those damn insurgents stay far away from here!" she said as she walked out and slammed the door.

Evelyn looked around the corner to find them alone but even she knew there are bugs around the room and guards at the exits. She crawled over to Mrs. Kelekipi who had water in her eyes at hearing this.

"He escaped!" Evelyn whispered.

"Yeah and it seems that Malik did too," said Dave.

"I told you that they would find a way," Mrs. Kelekipi replied.

"Then how do we find them?" Evelyn said.

"How do we get out of these first!" Dave replied pointing to his collar.

Evelyn went for the juice on the table. Her mind numb but happy at the same time. She slowly took a drink savoring the flavor before allowing her stomach to feel food again. She took the soup and the ice cream that Mrs. Kelekipi was eating. Both seemed relieved that Evelyn was finally starting to eat after all this time.

They just hope it will last for that is all they got is hope.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

The storm had hit full force and Sammy was forced to return to their care. As the bird first flew up she was the first to notice the storm. Flying back down she hid in the same basket that Makani had left.

Speaking of the cat.

The cat had insisted on being in Desmond's arms while his ears are flattened in fright. When Desmond wanted to ask what was going on the wind started to pick up. When he looked towards the east his heart clenched at the approaching sandstorm.

"Ah fuck!" he said as he and the others hid in a nearby storage house.

Thank goodness it was not residential as they boarded up the windows and the door. As soon as they finished the sandstorm had hit and Desmond, Aveline and Ezio were stuck in the strange building.

"I remember running into this problem when I was in Masyaf," Ezio said.

"You went to Masyaf?" Aveline asked.

"What is left of it," Ezio replied.

"Yeah I hate to say it Aveline but the place now is a dump and a war zone. There is nothing left of the old castle except old ruins barely left standing. I should know my father drilled it into my head years ago before I ran off," Desmond replied while the winds were blowing outside.

"Ran off?" Ezio asked.

"Well I might as well tell you since we are going to be here for a while," Desmond said as he sat down on one of the crates. His knife quickly went behind him and stabbed something.

The sound of a hiss filled their ears as he pulled out a snake. Desmond had stabbed it in the head and it tried to coil around him. But the modern Assassin did not give it a chance and threw it on the ground.

"Alright where should I start?" Desmond asked.

"Try from the beginning _Monsieur_," Aveline said.

"Alright,"

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The storm came suddenly and without warning. The hospital had been locked down to protect equipment and patients from the dust and sand. The harsh winds blew hard against the windows while Malik sat there beside Issac.

The man was on his way to recovery as they speak.

At the moment he has awakened enough to speak to the Syrian as he weakly ate from a bowl of soup. The nurse told Malik that the bullet wound barely missed his spleen which is good. If it hit his spleen and it ruptured then he would have died of a massive blood loss. But luckily the UN had very good surgeons there to help Issac on his road to recovery.

"Malik?" he said weakly.

"I am here," Malik said taking his hand as an offer of support.

"Malik my family?" he asked.

"We are doing everything we can to find them Issac. I assure you that when we do find them we will reunite you with them," Malik replied.

"I know Malik, I know...but is it true? About Desmond Miles?" Issac said.

"About him coming back to life? Yes, I was there in the prison with him when they drew samples from him. I've watched them torture and violate him in so many ways Issac. I've seen him die a few times in my short time there. They had taken him and brought him back using a Piece of Eden. I've seen him driven to madness constantly. I just hope my methods to helping him will cure him of it...or at least get it under control," Malik replied.

"Thank you Malik, you don't know what this means to the Modern Assassin Order," Issac said.

"Why is Desmond so important?" Malik asked.

"Desmond is descended from many Assassin bloodlines including Altair, the Kenways, Ezio, Aquila, and some Shogunate's Assassin in Japan. I am sure you are aware of the the First Civilization? The ones who created the Pieces of Eden?" Issac whispered.

"Yes, I am aware now that I am here in this time," Malik replied.

"Well there are those of us who have a gift. The gift of Eagle Vision is one of them but it is so much more then that," Issac said as he sat up more.

"What do you mean?" Malik replied.

"I means that Desmond has the highest concentration of precursor DNA in history. He alone in this day and age has learned to truly master the power of the Pieces of Eden. He did so using the power of the Animus when Abstergo kidnapped him. Forced him into the machine to relive the life of Altair. During his quest for redemption against the nine Templars. Desmond lived through that alongside Altair...even saw the death of Kadar your brother and how you lost your arm. Did he tell you that?" Issac asked.

"Yes, he told me everything and how he lived to regret his mistakes. Turning away from the brotherhood, from the Creed because he wanted to live his own life. He wanted to choose his own future. I am not angry at him for it...in fact I am proud of him because a man who wishes to choose his own destiny. Is a man who truly gains much in the way of wisdom. And I believe that Desmond has been given a second chance when they brought him back from death. To live again to correct those mistakes even if they happened in the past. This is Desmond's path to redemption. He told me about how he died and how his destiny was tied to saving the world. He thought he would embrace death knowing that lives are saved. But now I believe he is here to repay those debts that he owes. More then anything," Malik said.

"I see...now let me ask you something Malik?" Issac asked.

"What is it?" Malik replied.

"Why are you here? In this time? Have you asked yourself that?" Issac asked.

"Yes many times. Mostly at night before I go to sleep and during my prayers I ask myself that all the time." Malik replied with a sigh.

"And?" Issac asked.

"I am here because Allah wished it to be. I know you are not religious or anything but I am in a way. And I believe that Allah has placed me here to heal my heart and soul. After my brother was taken from me by death. After Altair's betrayal and all that has happened before I came here...I was lost," Malik replied the tears started to form in his eyes.

"Lost?" Issac said.

"Yes," and this time the tears did flow and for the first time since speaking about it to Evelyn, Malik finally let it out. He told Issac how much he was feeling when he first came to this time. About how lost and confused he was. How scared he had been when he relived his nightmares. But all that changed when Evelyn came into his life. He told him about how much she came to mean to him and how much he loved her.

"I would do anything to find her again Issac. She is everything to me. I love her more then I love myself...I would even give up being a Dai in Jerusalem if it meant I could be with her," Malik cried.

Issac put his hand on Malik's remaining limb and squeezed it weakly, "Love can do so many things to us Malik. It is both a blessing and a curse. People think that love is a weakness, that it makes us weak when in fact you just found out yourself that it makes us stronger. It builds faith in us and then it tears us apart like it was nothing. And if I was healthy again like you. I would spend every waking hour trying to find my wife and son. I would die before anything else happens to them. They are my life too Malik just like they are yours. You just have to have faith that we will find them. That is all I can tell you and to not lose hope. For hope is all we have for our dying breed," Issac replied.

"You mentioned that the Assassins are dying why is that?" Malik replied.

"Many factors my friend. One of them is that we have not been recruiting outside of the brotherhood for far too long. Not that many people are willing to join us. The other thing is that the Templars have been striking our safe zones for years. Because of technology now they have been able to see where we are hiding. Know where we are growing our families. And they have been able to plant sleeper agents into our ranks. Our mentor the Al-Mualim of our time was killed by a sleeper agent." Issac said.

"Sleeper agent?" Malik asked.

"People who sometimes don't know they are agents for the enemy. Or people who are so good at lying you don't know who they really are...until it is too late." Issac replied.

"Like the Al-Mualim of my time?" Malik said and Issac nodded.

"Yes, Abstergo; the Templars have used this as a means to find and kill every Assassin out there. They had made the people so ignorant that we can't seem to fight them off. Every day of every year we grow weaker and weaker. And now they are messing with time itself to influence it to the point where we are nothing more then a fading memory." Issac said.

"And what does this have to do with Desmond? Or Me? Or any of the others?" Malik asked.

"You all were part of major historical events throughout time. The Crusades, the Renaissance, the American Revolution, the French Revolution, the Golden Age of Piracy, all these events were forged and shaped by our war throughout time...and now the Templars want control of that. Desmond was the key to unlocking all those secrets and events. His ancestors _all _of them had played important roles throughout time. You included in the original codex. Now with all that has happened and all that was foreseen. History has changed, _You _have changed Malik," Issac said.

"How did I change?" Malik asked.

"Evelyn told me once that when you came to her bleeding on her floor. You were nothing more then an broken man with a broken and sick body. David once mentioned that you were like a bird with a broken wing. Alone and unable to fly you are left with a broken spirit on the ground. You would cry in your sleep for your family and sometimes lash out." with this Issac weakly lifted his arm and placed it on Malik's shoulder.

"Now as time had past you had slowly started to heal. And look at you now leading a band of mistfit Assassins that have no idea what to do with themselves. Hell you even have some Templars with you. Lost in the wrong time and the wrong places in the world. You need to guide them home Malik. You and Desmond both have a purpose in life and if it was God, or Allah, or some damn Precursor out there who wants to influence your life then let them. For if that is what it takes to fix this then so be it!" with that Issac began to cough and Malik handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you," he said.

"It is _I_ who should thank you Issac. You have helped me more then you could know," Malik replied as he got up. Walking out he looked around the hospital and saw the different faces there to greet him.

All of them lost...

All of them wanting to go home...

Taking a deep breath Malik knew what he must do...

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

It was some time later that the storm let up leaving the outside of the house covered in a layer of sand and dust. The group had to cover their faces just to not breathe in the amount of dust on the ground. Something like this leaves Aveline glad to follow the customs for women around these parts.

Speaking of which.

"That is quite a story S_ignore_ I would not believe that you were truly my descendant but it all makes sense now," Ezio said.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked.

"Why we look so much alike and why we have the same scar in the same location," Ezio replied.

"That part I don't know," Desmond replied while he stood up and dusted himself off.

"But all this time...all the times that Minerva speaks of a Desmond when I look at the Apple. It was _You _the whole time!" Ezio said.

Aveline looked amuse while she petted Makani who rubbed his now dusty body against her side. The cat shook himself to free his body of all the dust that came floating in from the cracks in the walls.

"Alright shall we try again?" she said indicating to Sammy who remained in the basket.

"Yeah lets see if we can get to a roof without being spotted." Desmond said.

Once they exited the building they climbed up to the nearest rooftop. They knew that Abstergo will be out of it for a bit until the sand settles leaving them with enough time to get Sammy in the air.

When they looked around there was no satellite in sight which is good for them.

"Alright lets do this!" Desmond said as he opened the basket.

Sammy came out with her beak on the rim. The blue gold macaw shook herself and started to preen a bit to make sure all her feathers are in order. Then shaking herself again she gave a bird salute to Desmond before taking off.

"I swear it is like watching a cartoon," Desmond commented.

The other two looked at him confused, "Never mind,"

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

As soon as she heard the sandstorm had past. Evelyn slowly gotten up and headed to the windows. She wished they could hurry up and open them, but the silence was killing her. There was hardly anything in there to see but the lights of the room. And the occasional guards posted at the doors and near the windows. That left the room for the three of them. Evelyn had drank and ate her fill by the time the windows once again opened.

She looked outside into the late afternoon. Already the sun started to dip into the sky. The area of the hotel she was staying at had a clear view of the setting sun. Evelyn walked back out onto the now dusty balcony. And saw for the first time just how the city of Damascus has transformed. Before the sandstorm there was war all over the place with smoke rising from the many buildings.

Now however from her vantage point the sand has transformed the war torn city into the desert beauty that it once was. The dust has covered all the smoke and debris from the constant civil war. And transformed it into a true city of the desert.

The dusty towers and the spires of the many souks, mosques, churches and other places of worship are now feeling the brief serenity before the fighting begins again. The wind started to pick up again but this time there is no ominous dust cloud just outside the city. The wind with it flew through Evelyn's messy hair causing it to rise a bit. Inhaling the desert air she could hear the call to prayer in the distance.

The call sounded both haunting and beautiful to Evelyn's ears. As she listened she was strongly reminded of Malik and his voice when she asked him to translate the lyrics to the song Desert Rose to her. She remembered that day all to well. And the Christmas together in the hotel room. As the wind shifted she could hear the song better now. She could have sworn that the voice behind it sounds like Malik!

She must be hallucinating as she heard it and felt tears in her eyes. It was as if he was singing to her and she held her hands to her heart.

"_I dream of rain__ helehele__  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain__ heleheleeeeehhhh__  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand_

_I dream of fire helehele__  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
And in the flames  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire_

_This desert rose helehele__  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
This desert flower__ heleheleeeee__  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this__,"_

Evelyn sang that song with all her heart as it reminded her of her beloved. As she sang she started to move her feet to a long forgotten dance. As if someone upstairs was listening the music playing outside changed and she could hear the lyrics playing from somewhere.

Dave and his mother watched as she began to dance to the song being played. Feeling the music hit her feet Evelyn began to dance as she danced she could only think of her lover as she swayed to the music.

When the song ended however she was greeted by the sight of an unfriendly face.

Berg had made himself known as he clapped quite loud and quite slowly on his hands. His steady clapping made Evelyn nervous as she backed away from him.

"Well it seems as if someone here enjoys the view after a nasty sandstorm such as this," he said stepping onto the balcony.

"What do you want?" Evelyn said.

"What I want...I don't know your boyfriend perhaps. Tell me Ms. Evelyn how is it possible for a one armed man to escape custody so easily?" he said and Evelyn neared the edge of the balcony.

"How should I know _He's_ the _Assassin_ not me. I am just an average American woman who worked for a living," she replied.

"Yet you captured the hearts of both a Templar and an Assassin. How touching and I know it is not just your good looks that attracted them to you. No it was something else perhaps?" Berg replied when he was close enough.

Evelyn felt very nervous when he reached out and caressed her cheek. She could feel her heart racing in fear as he bent closer.

"Or maybe it is someone else that attracts them," he whispered.

Evelyn quickly looked at the room where Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi were held in. She saw to her horror that they were being closely watched by Da Costa and several other men. Dave looked mostly ready to spring into action but the man above him with the gun ready to fire said otherwise.

Berg then caressed her face and Evelyn felt like hot foul oil was poured all over her. She felt his hand slowly trace the lines along her cheeks that were old scars from Barry. They were faint but they were there. He reached up and touched her wild hair. Evelyn had the strong urge to back away from him but couldn't because of the railing.

He then took some in his hand and sniffed at it.

"The smell of sweat and sand perhaps?" he said. Evelyn was visibly shaking as he looked around and felt along her hips and her breast making her very uncomfortable.

"There is something about you that men fight over on both sides. You are very good looking woman that is for sure. But...I don't knowwhat it is, and it has perked my interest for sometime..." Berg said.

"Maybe it was the fact that she had someone from the other side of the lines that drew the other's attention boss," Da Costa said her dark face smirking with amusement.

"That could be it," Berg said, "The feel for competition and the need to take away the one thing that the other has." he circled her again.

"I would have to say that maybe that need to be with you, and to bed you would be it. Then again that has always happened has it not Da Costa," Berg replied.

"Sure has boss a love tragedy always makes a good story," she said her gun poised and ready.

"Where are you going with this?" Evelyn said shaking.

"Well it is obvious that Al-Sayf is a very smart man. And since he has been here in the present for some time with you and with the Kelekipi's there. He has some knowledge of how things work unlike his other companions. So if they are all gathered at that hospital on the other side of town...then we only would have to bomb it to force them out." Berg said.

"You wouldn't! All those innocent people in there will die!" this time it was Mrs. Kelekipi who spoke up only to have her hair pulled back by one of Berg's men.

"That is indeed true and we would not want the U.N. to come raining down on us now would we," Berg replied as he walked over to her.

"You're Issac Kelekipi's wife right, Rachel? Well I am surprised to see such an strong lady become the wife of an Assassin. Issac must have loved you quite a bit. Though to endure an assassin must take a lot of effort." Berg said walking closer to Mrs. Kelekipi.

Dave struggled but was held by two men. Evelyn too was begin restrained by two men that came from nowhere. They held her tight as Berg came closer to Mrs. Kelekipi who backed away slowly.

"You see Rachel if I were married to an Assassin. There are many secrets he might have told you regarding his work," Berg said.

"My husband never told me what he does and that is the agreement we have kept," Mrs. Kelekipi said as Berg ran a hand through her hair.

"My such a pretty face. Too bad it would be a shame to have it cut up for the sake of pissing Issac off," Berg held onto her chin rather tightly.

"Leave my mother alone!" Dave yelled.

Berg turned to Dave, "Ah the periodical son of Issac Kelekipi who became a failure in the end how tragic," Dave now backed away as the man grabbed the sleeve that had nothing in it.

"My would such a son become another assassin if this never happened? Probably," Berg said.

"My dad wouldn't want that of me! He even told me himself when I found out the truth!" Dave said.

"Truth is that every assassin family would try to get their children to follow in their footsteps. Look at what happened to the Miles boy? Or to you? Lost your arm and you are not even in this war. Such a tragedy," Berg said.

He waved his hand and the men released the hostages. Evelyn wasted no time at all running to Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi. Hugging them both she held on while Mrs. Kelekipi and Dave cried in fear and relief.

"Double the watch no doubt the Assassins are looking for them," Berg said to De Costa.

De Costa nodded as she quickly assigned several watch factors.

Unknown to them however they were being watched by someone small...and covered in feathers.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

"_**Mission accomplished!" **_Sammy said as she flew down over Desmond's head.

Desmond raised his arm to allow Sammy to land. When the macaw landed she ruffled her feathers of dust and was more then happy to finally land.

"Where are they?" Desmond asked.

"_**Not far, hotel not far, but guarded well lots of explosions,**_" Sammy replied.

"Show us," Desmond said.

Sammy led them through the dusty city streets. Already people were recovering from the sandstorm. So the streets were mostly empty of any occupants including insurgents and militants. The signs of the civil war however are all around them as they came closer to their destination. When the building came into view Sammy landed on a nearby clothes line and made a shushing sound.

Desmond and the others hid behind some debris and looked over to the hotel standing intact in the street. The Hilton was a jewel amongst this war torn city. Not even a soul walked it and yet from seeing in his binoculars the security around it was tight.

"Fuck!" Desmond said as he ducked down.

"What is it S_ignore_?" Ezio asked.

"Damn place is tighter then any fort I have seen!" Desmond almost said _Fort Knox _but Ezio and Aveline would not have gotten the joke.

Looking over Ezio sighed, "_Si_ I agree that place will be hard to break into."

"We need to go back and inform the others," Aveline said.

"Yeah good idea at least now that the sandstorm is over. We can get back in one piece," Desmond replied.

They made their escape through the war torn streets. Debris was everywhere as they climbed buildings and traveled through dusty and dark alleyways. Till at last they arrived at their destination which was the hospital.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"How many did you say there are?" Malik asked.

"Too many," Desmond said.

"At least fifty armed guards at the front door, I don't know how many is in the back." Aveline said.

"_Neik_!" Malik cursed in Arabic.

"How many are at the room they are in?" asked Haytham.

"Sammy?" Malik asked.

"_**Lots always watched, always man with gun who took Malik was there made Eevee scared," **_Sammy replied.

"Berg," Malik growled.

"Berg? I know that son of a bitch. Killed many of my friends back in the day," said a voice and they all turned to Issac who was in a wheel chair with the nurse behind him.

"Issac you should still be in bed!" Malik said getting up but Issac held his hand up.

"I may not be able to fight physically but I want to be part of the planning. I've known Juhani for a long time and I've fought him long enough. So if you want insights as to how he works you are asking the right guy," Issac said.

"Juhani?" Malik asked.

"Juhani Otso Berg is his full name he is the leader of Sigma for the Templars. The man is bad news and he is also ex-military which makes him dangerous," Issac implied.

"So how do we get past him to get to Evelyn and your family?" asked Malik.

"It will not be easy seeing as they are all Sigma but if we can somehow distract them..." Issac said.

"I will go," a voice said.

They all turned their heads to Desmond who stood there in the back of the assembled group.

"Excuse me?" Issac said.

"Look it was my DNA that brought most of you here and they would probably want me as well as the rest of you. If not more so...they still have one assassin they need to catch before they get the last three which is Aquilus and Lucius. They are the last two known ancestors on their list as well as Altair. They want to completely rewrite history to how they feel like it. And if that means getting rid of key Assassins to do it then so be it." Desmond said.

"But what about me and Haytham? We are not Assassins or in my case not anymore?" Shay asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea Desmond." Malik implied.

"Why not?" Desmond said.

"I don't think this is just about you...I think it is about all of us and taking our loved ones is just the tip of this mystery," Malik replied.

"How so?" Desmond asked.

"Our war has been fought for centuries. Long since before the Templars were recognized as an order by the Christian faith. Our fight if any of you are here to remember starts with the dawn of time. Since the time of the first civilization S_ignore. _Both Assassin's and Templars have fought long before they began to organize themselves into the two groups. I've read my history and I know this for a fact. I bet Malik and the others have done so to. And if I remember correctly you had a sage for an ancestor as well," Ezio interrupted.

"How did you read my files?" Desmond asked.

"Blame the bird," Ezio replied pointing to Sammy who was busy preening herself.

"How the hell did a bird steal classified information?" this time is was Edward who spoke up.

"Blame the cat," Ezio pointed to Makani who was also grooming himself.

"Ezio why are you blaming animals for stolen files," Aveline asked.

"Because they used to steal Evelyn's keys all the time," Issac interrupted, "Dave also mentioned how they would break out of the cage that Sammy was in. Then cause trouble around the house when she was still living with her parents. If this wasn't enough then...well you get my drift they are not what they seem."

"No they are not," it was the normally quiet Connor who had spoken up.

The half Native American stood up and walked over to where Sammy and Makani were now watching the whole thing. Stretching out his hand Sammy flew to it as he walked over with the bird. Makani soon followed as Connor came to the center of the group.

"These two know nothing of our fight against each other," at this he looked towards Shay and Haytham.

"But they have proven themselves loyal to their friends," at this he looked at Malik and Issac.

"Crossing oceans and continents they have settled here to find their master. And for that they have my loyalty. Since they are the ones who have set us all free I'd say we use them to get to Malik's girlfriend and Issac's family," Connor said.

"The Indian does have a point," Ivan replied.

"Keep your Indian comments to yourself!" Haytham said as he stepped forward Edward followed soon after.

"Sit down both of you!" this time it was Shao Jun the only Asian in the group to shout.

Both Kenways sat down leaving Connor to quietly stroke Sammy.

"Do you think you can help?" Connor asked the parrot.

"_**To infinity and Beyond!"**_

TBC

**A/n: Ok not much going on here except a bit of exploration and talking but as you can see I am building up again for a massive breakout. You know it is not easy dealing with this many characters but they all have their roles to play. So let me make this clear to all of you reading this so no one grumbles there is not enough action going on. There is a lot more then action trust me it just makes the plot so much thicker. As for Evelyn being the way she is...Well I made her after an old high school friend of mine who was in a similar situation. As for Malik...well you know by now that nothing will stop him from getting Evelyn back. It just takes a bit of plotting. **

**And in case you are all wondering Desmond does play a bigger role as the story progresses. As well as everyone else. Oh before I leave you to wait for the next chapter. I need people who can speak a foreign language to help me with accents. Like I said at the beginning Google can only do so much so I would need your help to get this right. I want people to sound as authentic as possible and not sound like some royal lazy assed fuck up. But then again I am an artist so just like my drawings I want everything to be just right...just wish my grammar was better though.**

**So without further a do just remember to leave a review just no flames, bashings, or cannon lore monging alright! **


	29. Chapter 28: Mission Impossible

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN****'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. **

**A/n: Thank you to Alukalala for your offer in helping me with the Spanish portions. Which I assure you will come later on in the story. Now the offer is still up for those of you who speak a foreign language. I need some help when it comes to accents. Like I said google and youtube only can help somewhat I need someone or several someones who are familiar with those languages and their accents to help with translations. Now the reason why I am asking this is because I want to keep the accents as authentic as possible to help build on these characters. Because many of them are not native English speakers I will need help with regards as to how they would sound like in writing as far as accents go. Now I need them mainly for French, Italian and Russian for the most part and maybe some Chinese but I will need others for later. If you want just drop it in the Review box to let me know what language you are fluent in then I will contact you from there. **

**Anyways the offer is up and the help is much appreciated mahalo. **

**Now on with the story and remember to please leave a review and no Flames, Bashings, or Lore Mongers out there. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!**

**Warning this has not been fully checked for issues!**

**P.S. The Lyrics has the Mission Impossible tune to it.**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 28: Mission Impossible**

_All attention in the world today  
All the little girls fillin' up the world today  
When the good comes to bad, the bad comes to good  
But I'ma live my life like I should  
(Like I should)_

_Now all the critics wanna hit it  
Shit can, now we did it  
Just because they don't get it  
But I'll stay fitted  
New era committed  
Now this red cap  
Gets a rap from his critics_

_Do we always gotta cry?  
(Always gotta cry?)  
Do we always gotta be inside a lie?  
(Live inside a lie)  
Life is just a blast movin' very fast  
(Blast, blast, blast, blast)  
Better stay on top or life will kick you in the ass__!_

_Limp Bizkit - Take a Look Around_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Now when one looks into war torn Damascus. One can only see the war torn streets above, and the many explosions taking place there. But if one were to look down below ground no one will notice a thing. Unless someone plugs up the sewer system then the city has to risk a bomb squad to make sure it is safe to fix the drainage pipes.

In the case of 9 Assassins and 3 Templars from different time periods. Underground was the best place to stage a rescue mission. A mission which will be deemed impossible by normal standards.

They were currently using the old Bureau. The family that lives there was happy to accommodate the 12 people. Hidden under the city and with new equipment staged in the facility. They felt they were indeed ready to take on Abstergo and the modern Templars.

Inside the new headquarters the old flags were removed and replaced with maps, blueprints, road charts, weather reports, photos, and a large screen. Which was staged on the wall thanks to some quick talking by one of the soldiers that helped them at the Hospital.

It has been roughly two to three weeks since they all were staying in the hospital. Malik has felt that it was time to leave. When Issac was given the go ahead by the doctor that he was well enough to leave. But he was not allowed to do any strenuous activities until he is fully recovered. At that time they made sure that there are no trackers on any of them left by Abstergo during the last raid. Taking to changing their clothes the group had settled to travel in groups of three till they gotten to the old Bureau. There with the help of their new contacts had managed to secure some equipment to help them with their rescue attempt.

Now that the Bureau has some decent lighting in their underground home. Malik also instructed them that they should not leave through the entrance above. Instead leave through the drainage tunnels near the river to avoid anyone noticing the sudden activity in the building. Those with Eagle Vision which was most of them except for Malik, Issac, and Elise were able to keep a lookout for anyone trying to sneak in while they are planning.

Malik was the one who currently has the walkie talkie since he was somehow designated the leader.

"_Imperial Eagle this Mole come in Imperial Eagle?_" Malik called in Arabic. Figuring to stick to that language in case Abstergo is looking for them. To make them think that they are nothing more then Syrian Militia Men out fighting for their country.

"_This is Imperial Eagle we are in position about five clicks from our destination. Darshan is ready for take off over," _Came the reply over the radio.

Imperial Eagle is the code name given to Desmond's Team. It was decided that they needed more information on their targets and how the best way to get them. So Desmond's Team led by Desmond himself would be going out into the public to pose as militia men. These men would be patrolling the streets looking for a fight. Darshan was the name given to Sammy who would be doing aerial surveys around the hotel. Since the macaw is not likely to be seen due to her blue feather patterns and her yellow under belly they decided it was best to release her either in the early morning or early evening to get the best chances of good images.

On Desmond's team were Connor and this time Shay since he will be playing sniper.

"_Viper, Viper this is Mole, What's your position over?" _Malik called again on the radio this time to the second team led by Ezio.

"_This is Viper we are at our destination and awaiting further orders over!" _Ezio replied.

Ezio being the only other member next to Desmond and Malik who can speak fluent Arabic. He was on team two which consisted of Ezio, Arno and Shao Jun. They are going around the back area to do some reconnaissance there, and see if there was another way in. If they ever get caught Ezio can also claim to be Turkish. Since there is a high concentration of Turkish people in Damascus at this time. This is due to the Turkish soldiers offering aid to their Syrian neighbors. So if they get caught Ezio who is dressed like a Turkish soldier can claim he is doing scouting for the Turkish military. He even stolen an I.D. off a soldier he had seen in the streets.

"_Wait for an opportunity then test their defenses. I want to see how many are watching the target," _Malik said.

"_Understood Mole, Viper will wait in the sand to strike,"_ as soon as he said that Malik switched to another channel before calling.

"_Sand Cat, Sand Cat this is Mole come in, Sand Cat this is Mole come in over!" _Malik called

"_Sand Cat here over!" _The voice of Haytham Kenway came into the radio.

"_Are you in sight of the target?" _Malik asked.

"_Affirmative, target is in sight," _Haytham's voice said over the radio. 

The third team consisted of Haytham, Jacob and Ivan and they are known as team Sand Cat. Sand Cat is the code name for Makani who will be looking for another route into the building. One that can be accessible for humans to get into. The teams that are going to be going in are there to secure the place scouting it out for possible outcomes.

Malik stood over the illuminated table that they have rigged to allow them to see the maps in person. Though the equipment was a little archaic to someone like Malik or Issac's standards it suits their needs. So with the bright light over the table with a blue print of the hotel and the city. Malik and Issac started to get a layout of the activities going on in this war torn country.

"_Falcon, Falcon can you hear me over!"_ Malik called to the last team on the list for their group.

"_This is Falcon, we are in positions and monitoring war activities over,"_ the voice of Aveline came over the radio.

The last group known as Falcon consisted of Aveline, Elise and Edward. Unlike the other three groups this one is mainly for reconnaissance. However they are the ones who will be looking for the fastest and safest routes throughout the city. That means they are the ones who will be walking around seeing where all the fighting will be taking place. That way when they do break out the family they can avoid all the war activities. They as well as Ezio's team also had a second role to play...that of a distraction so that no one will pay attention to Sammy and Makani.

At one point someone thought of using the sewers but because of all the explosions above ground it was not possible. Also it was not safe for anyone to travel that route anyways. But still Malik had obtained a map of the sewer system and had kept it updated. Luckily for him he knew how to use a computer thanks to Evelyn. Even with one hand he learned how to use a satellite up-link to help with finding what he needs.

"_Falcon maintain positions we are about to release Sand Cat and Darshan Over," _Malik said in French.

"_Understood, maintaining position," _Aveline's voice said over the radio.

"_Sand Cat, Imperial Eagle prepare to release the package," _Malik switched to English.

"_Understood, preparing to release the package now those Infidels don't know what will hit them," _Desmond said in Arabic.

Infidel was the code word used for Abstergo which everyone agreed to use. It would confuse anyone who would be listening that the group was either with the insurgents or with the Syrian Military. Both groups call each other 'Infidel.' So the time travelers had to use a word that was both confusing as well as common enough to blend in.

"_Understood preparing to release the package," _Haytham's voice filled the second channel.

"_Viper standing by,"_ Came Ezio.

"_Falcon Standing by,"_Came Aveline.

"_On my Mark...Thirty Seconds!" _Malik said over the radio.

The plan was simple...Makani and Sammy were to act as reconnaissance. Each has a camera attached to their bodies. For Sammy she has a small camera attached her to belly. It was very different then a bird of prey because raptors fly differently then parrots. However Sammy is a lot smarter then most raptors so she is wearing a small vest with the camera attached to the bottom. Allowing the viewers to see what is going on. The camera is a small GOPRO that has been stripped down and specially mounted onto Sammy. Issac and Malik were the ones behind the engineering. But it was Desmond who had finally built it. Desmond explained that he had taken courses in engineering and technology after he escaped the farm under a fake alias. He even has a degree in bio-engineering because of it.

"_Twenty five seconds," _

Makani has a similar camera except it is hidden in his fur around his head and between his eyes. It was a bit of a hassle to get it on the cat of course. But they managed to do it. The specially made the harness around Makani's head with tuffs of his fur that he had shed. And it took hours on Elise and Aveline's part to make it look like the cat's natural coloration. The camera was attach to his head in front of his face. This allows him to still use his natural senses to find any weaknesses that his human masters missed.

So when it was decided to use them for their advantage they did not hesitate.

"_Twenty seconds!"_ The count down continued as they waited.

Team Viper moved away to begin the distractions. All they had to do was surge up the insurgents and get them to attack the hotel. Ezio's job was to make sure that they are ready to roll when that happens.

"_Ten Seconds!" _

Desmond's team maintained position ready to release Sammy.

"_Five..."_

"_Four..." _

"_Three..." _

"_Two..." _

"_One..." _

"_Go!" _

At that signal they attacked.

Rockets went flying in certain areas and others in other areas. It was the start of a massive fight. Abstergo's men came rushing out with guns blazing while the streets began to fill with shooters of all sorts. Young and old Islamic State insurgents began pouring into the streets. They fired on the Abstergo men while the Assassin's hid behind the scenes.

Unknown to anyone two forms began to make their way towards the building. Sammy took to the air. The camera on her pouch barely visible. But it provided the best shots of the building.

Makani raced across the ground doing what a cat normally does when hunting. Except he is not hunting rats or birds...

He is looking for the best way in.

The cameras on his head allow everyone at headquarters to see what is going on. As they traveled through the areas around the building Malik and Issac had a good view of what was going on. Rockets flew everywhere as the Abstergo men were bombarded with explosions. They in turn gave it back in vigor. Shooting at their enemies the guards did not notice the cat at all.

Makani ran into the building keeping to the walls and out of range of the cameras. The cat ran towards the stairs and remained hidden. While Sammy took to flying around the building giving a 3D point of view of where they were at.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The sight of the explosions below the building had brought a sense of dread to Evelyn. She could hear it thunder and shake as the firefight far below rattled her bones. She felt scared to think that just down below her people would fight for their lives. As she looked up to say a silent prayer she spotted something in the distance.

It was small at first but she could make it out just barely.

_Is that a bird?_

Evelyn looked up at the strange bird that seemed to have flown around the building several times. It was kind of hard to notice since it seems to blend in with the sky above. She thought at first the eagle had returned. Until she saw the bird turn and then she seen the coloration.

_That looks like a blue gold macaw!_ She thought as the bird circled around.

It seems to be circling the building. Each time it passed she could see that the bird was keeping a decent distance from the fight. But rose higher and higher and then lower again.

Like it was looking for something.

Then as the fighting had gone down so did the bird. A rocket nearly hit the bird and it turned around and flew off into the distance. Evelyn was a bit saddened by the sight wishing just once that it might be Sammy. Her macaw that she had left behind back in Hawaii. Sighing she went back into the suite. Her mind on her animals and how they would cope now that she is no longer there to feed them.

"Hey Eevee are you alright?" Dave asked as he came out from his shower.

"Yeah, just thinking about Sammy and Makani. I miss them just as much as I miss Malik," Evelyn said.

"I am sure they are fine. After all they are smart animals," Dave said trying to be optimistic but he had to admit he missed them too.

"Yeah I hope your right?" Evelyn replied.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It was several hours later that the group found themselves back in the hideout. The hidden room was crammed full as everyone looked at the monitor around them.

"Alright everyone seeing this?" Malik said as he pointed to the building.

"Alright listen up people!" Issac yelled.

"After observations made by both Makani and Sammy. We now can get a clear picture of what is going on." he said and the image showed Sammy's aerial view of the hotel.

"From what we see from the air thanks to our feathered friend here. The hotel is of course a Hilton. How the hell a Hilton made it to Damascus at this time is beyond me. But from what I am seeing the hotel is pretty new so it was built recently within the past decade. Meaning within the past five years. Now if I am right then Abstergo has something to do with it being here. So that means that security will be tight going in and going out." he said.

Everyone was paying attention at this time.

"Now from the outside we can clearly see that it is about seventeen stories tall. So getting to the room that my Wife, Son, and Evelyn are kept in is going to be difficult, but not impossible." Issac then showed the image of Evelyn from where she was standing at the balcony.

"Now since these images are taken within and six to seven hour period we can do a rotation on what goes on in that room. From what Sammy showed us there are at least six guards stationed throughout the suite that they are in. The hostages are kept here," and Issac used a stylist to circle the room where the three occupants are kept.

"The next room contains at least three guards here...and two here...and one here," Issac pointed out each of the different areas the guards are hiding.

"Now of course there is the commander who is this woman here." Issac then showed a picture of a dark skinned woman standing there looking out the window and on the phone.

The image zoomed in on her, and then her face appeared separate from the rest of the image. A name appeared before them on another screen.

"Violet Da-Costa a well known Templar and Sigma agent. Meaning her job is to hunt down and kill Assassins much like what Shay used to do here," he said nodding to the Templar off to the side.

The others only gave him a nod saying the acknowledge him.

"Violet is often times seen with this man," the image changed to that of Berg.

"Juhani Otso Berg a Finnish Templar from Finland who was an ex-special forces soldier. For those of you who don't know. That means he was in the military and received special training for any particular field. Usually the guys who do the most dangerous jobs." Issac said.

"He is the head of Sigma and the most dangerous of all Templar hunters you will meet. The scars on his face is from an encounter he had five years ago with a group of Assassins in Germany and then into Italy. He was the one solely responsible for destroying the Italian brotherhood today...Sorry Ezio," he said to the Italian off to the side.

"No worries," Ezio replied but the shock is still there.

"Thanks to the betrayal of sleeper agents Daniel Cross and then later Lucy Stillman. Berg managed to infiltrate and decimate entire Assassin Dens all across the world. But it is not just Assassins he hunts. He and Da-Costa have been known to kill traitorous Templars as well. And to oversee security at Abstergo's top research facilities such as Abstergo Entertainment. Both of them are extremely dangerous and have training in both Military tactics and how Assassin's think. So we should tread with caution since they both are involved in holding them hostage...any questions so far?" Issac asked.

"Yes, one," a voice asked and it was Shay who asked.

"Ok," Issac said.

"You said that they are specially trained to kill Assassins. Do they have Assassin training like I had or did they use the Animus like what they did with Desmond?"

"I have no idea on that. I had been out of it so quite a while Shay," Issac replied.

"I understand for I too had been out of action for quite a while. Paperwork does that to you," this time it was Haytham who spoke up.

"Now that we know a bit about our enemy perhaps we should find a way to get past them," Connor said.

"Alright so this is the building from the sky. As you can see here it has seventeen stories. But what you don't see is this," with that Issac zoomed in on the image on screen and showed them the snipers on the roof.

"So they are expecting an attack from the air?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, or they seem to expect it. However we will have to work a way around it. Even from the ground they are expecting an attack." Issac said.

"I see since most of us are Assassins or at least Assassin trained. Then Abstergo will be more on guard with guns both in the air and on the ground," Jacob said.

"Yes so we have to be smarter if we want to get in." Malik said.

"So how do we do it? I mean they will recognize us at some point," said Edward.

"We have to do the impossible," said Connor.

"Like what_ Senor?_" Ezio asked.

"We need to come up with a plan to get into the building. There are guards posted at the bottom two floors so that means getting past them to get up there will be difficult as it is?" said Shay.

"Not unless we come from an angle they aren't expecting?" said Desmond looking at the layout of the building.

"What do you mean?" asked Issac.

"Well I saw it in a movie once and a bunch of guys with different skills had stolen 160 million from a Vegas vault." Desmond said.

"Wait you are not talking about Ocean's 11 are you?" Malik asked.

"Did you see that movie?" Desmond asked.

"Yes with Evelyn and Dave," Malik replied.

"Ocean's 11?" Arno asked.

"Yes, a movie or a play if you will on a monitor like this," Issac said trying to explain a movie to them.

"Ah I see so what did they do in this 'Movie?'" asked Aveline.

"They robbed a hotel which housed a lot of money in it. To do it they had to do the impossible to get it. That is how we are going to do it," said Issac.

"So since this is your idea Desmond what do you have in mind?" asked Malik.

"Um..." Desmond replied.

LATER

Desmond walked down the street with his head wrapped very well. He kept his face covered to hide his features. Looking around the streets he spotted some men rolling dice and gambling. Walking up to them casually Desmond nodded a good morning. The men waved half halfheartedly a good morning. He walked further down the street keeping to the shadows as he neared his destination.

The hotel once again stood out in front of him as Desmond adjusted his clothes. He had to pull off the part of a rich merchant coming to Damascus for a business deal. Ahead of time they had Malik call in to set up the stay. The plan was rather simple. Desmond given his youth would be the one who will investigate the hotel. Inside his robes was none other then Sammy. She would be the messenger bird to deliver the information needed to get inside.

Desmond's job is reconnaissance and he was to make sure that the path was clear for stage two.

Stage two would be Aveline since she would be the one most likely to blend in. Elise and Shao would be too obvious.

Elise on the other hand had another job that of a house keeper. She shaved off her hair and eyebrows to hide her complexion as being a red head. Then she had Aveline who was good at disguises use some makeup to make her appear like she had darker skin. The hotel owner didn't know about the whole war going on inside his walls. All he worries is the amount of guests staying at his hotel. She had a dark wig on to blend in and hated the fact that she had to shave her head bald. But Aveline told her that her red hair will grow back. It was just a matter of making sure no one recognized her.

So Elise was in as a maid. With colored contacts on she was made invisible to the hotel employees. Thank goodness her late mother and her father insisted that she cleaned her own room. So she did a good job in there. She looked up to see that Desmond was in place as the guest, and that he was being watched by armed security. The two Security guards were none other then Ezio and Ivan. Ivan surprisingly tanned easily since he was burly enough to pass as a Middle Eastern Security Guard.

Ezio since he is Italian passed also and he made sure to seem like he was hired guard. It was not his first time playing this game either so the others agreed.

Now Desmond's job is simple. Hack the security detail before anyone sees and discovers them.

The only problem was getting to the security control room.

Now that part falls to Shao who is a master of stealth. And Connor who has recently told everyone about a special ability of his.

Now the support group will be consisted with Edward, Malik, Haytham, Shay and Arno. Malik because this is a war torn town will blend in as a casualty. Haytham and Edward will pass off as one of those humanitarian groups seeking to help the others with aid. Shay and Arno will act as snipers to ensure that the path is clear.

All they needed now was a way to get in. Getting in means that Desmond's job is more important and the others need to provide cover. Issac will stay behind to manage things and he is still recovering from his ordeal so that makes him tech support.

Once everything was in place the group found themselves wishing that things could be easier.

But it ain't

As Malik watched Desmond from the side streets he feared that Berg would catch on to what was being done.

He just prayed to Allah that things would go according to plan.

He hope.

TBC

**A/n: If this appears to be too rushed sorry for the long wait. But I had a lot going on with my life and it was hard to keep up with updates. So here is the latest chapter in its entirely. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger. I meant to do it. Oh and I would like to thank DeadlyShadows-KuroOni for answering my call for help on languages. You are the greatest! **

**I am sorry if this one seems a bit rushed but my boyfriend messed with my word processing programs yet again! Awk! Now I don't know how many words was written on here! Oh well! **

**Anyways remember to leave a review and no flames, Bashings and lore mongers thanks.**


	30. Chapter 29: Ocean's Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: Oh man thanks so much for the wait. A lot was going on this summer from Jurassic World to my cousin getting married. Man things are busy. At least I have time when I get off work to write my stories. So now instead of two I have four stories to update man I am turning into Vampire Badger! Oh well! **

**Anyways hope you had time to wait because here comes the next chapter. Just remember to leave a review after you read I would like to hear from you all. Oh I am still looking for someone who can speak French, Russian, Chinese and someone who knows some British Slang it would help later in the story. **

**Anyways NO BASHINGS, FLAMES AND LORE MONGERS when you leave your review thank you. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 29: Ocean's Eleven**

****_Mislaid plan make a mess made  
Damnation, let's play hands and spades  
That's without, a boycott and a sit-out  
Afro-Black pick in with a fist out  
From the "welcome home" to the kick out  
Reach into a rabbit, pull a trick out  
Preacher preaching to a faggot with his dick out  
Hard times call for armed time  
Sick, sick, sick eyes from the nose pressure  
Police snip, zip ties on the protesters  
Six wives in the fry of a molester  
Met him at a caviar bar out in Odessa  
Dirty needles breaking all the old records  
A hundred hoes, one shovel and some old treasure  
Ole Zeke use teeth as a gold tester  
Finger rolls, finger waves, closet full of old leathers  
Old sweaters, old boots, that's a whole suit for some cold weather  
New sale, two L's and some old letters  
Now he doing double life, while she lead a double life  
Man, he need another wife  
New approach might help a nigga bowl better  
New hoes might help a nigga hold together  
Or will the new lane lead em' to the same pen  
And the hunger strike in em' to the same tin_

_Lupe Fiasco – Prisoner_

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Desmond was nervous as he walked up to the counter. He was wearing a business suit with his head covered from the ash and dust. He had put water drops in his eyes to add to the appearance of allergies and stung eyes.

"Hello sir how can I help you?" the woman at the desk said in English then noticing Desmond's attire changed to Arabic.

"_I apologize sir I thought you were another English speaking person," _the woman said behind the desk.

"_No, no it is alright I get that a lot these days. Though I do speak English as I do business overseas I'd rather speak my native tongue."_ Desmond replied.

The woman was a bit startled when he said this and then smiled. Just like any other Arab speaking woman she wore her head in a hijab, but her face was showing just fine to Desmond.

He gave a soft smile to add to his charm and the woman blushed. She then began to type furiously on her computer before turning back to Desmond.

"_Alright sir, your room is on the seventeenth floor number 1704," _she said handing Desmond his key card.

"_Thank you," _Desmond replied before backing away. He then turned to his two men which were none other then Ezio and Ivan, and then headed towards the Elevator. He had Ezio block out his view when the elevator next to him opened up to reveal Berg stepping out. He pretended to talk to his cell phone to hide his scar. Desmond turned his head to look elsewhere while the elevator closed.

"Shit that was close!" Desmond said leaning against the wall.

"You can say that again! I thought for sure we would be caught!" Ivan complained.

They had arrived on the seventeenth floor which is near the roof of the building. They quickly observed with much surprise that there are quite a bit of people in this hotel. Then again most of them were from humanitarian groups such as Red Cross and the United Nations. They often had servants going here and there and some even requested room service since their work left them too exhausted to do anything else. But still the hotel has some business which was good. Though as Desmond passed he could clearly see some people where brought in wounded or hurting. Medics from all over were passing through to patch them up.

It was surprising when they gotten to their room that it still feels like a luxury hotel. Desmond walked in followed by Ezio and then Ivan. When they gotten there the curtains were drawn closed and the outer windows were sealed tight. Probably to keep out the sandstorms when they strike the city.

They swept the room for bugs and cameras being very thorough and not missing a single thing. They even made sure the plants were real and not hiding anything before letting Sammy out of her confinement which was in someone's suit. The parrot shook herself and then started to preen. She did not like having to hide but her bright feathers would have given it away.

As she preened she managed to find a few bugs that she had gotten rid of. That was the other part of bringing her to be their detector of sorts.

Desmond then told Sammy what to say before setting her off to give her message. The macaw was more then happy to fly off and enjoy the sun when they opened the windows. The cool afternoon breeze felt good to his face when he nearly stepped out. Knowing that one more floor higher was the roof and there was the snipers. He would have to take them out first. Closing the glass door Desmond saw Ivan move towards the door just as he heard the knock.

Ivan opened the door for Elise as she stepped in and shut the door quickly behind him. The woman was of course dressed in her housekeeping uniform and looked around before taking the name tag off. She then went with a knife to scrape off the strip of metal under it.

"Are we set to go?" she said her french accent clearly returning.

She had taken off the wig and scratched her scalp wanting to get rid of the itchy feeling she had gotten from wearing that thing. But she was ready. She had her eyebrows colored on her head and thanks to Aveline's work look like real eyebrows.

"You look rather disturbing Elise," Ezio said and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

The Italian only shrugged, "Don't let Arno hear that or else he will have his retribution," Elise warned.

"Alright people back to business we have a job to do remember," Desmond interrupted.

They went to their tasks trying to find what was the best way to get to the family without anyone dying. They know things will go wrong but they had to try for both Malik and Issac's sake.

Desmond then pulled out the aged laptop and pulled up the schematics.

"Alright first things first; take out the snipers you up for it?" he asked Ezio.

"No problem _Senor _I can take care of that part," Ezio said.

"Good now we need a good way to get to them without setting off any alarms," Desmond replied.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It was rather late in the evening when Da-Costa came back from her rounds. The men were far from lax that much she can tell when their commander came back. They stood at attention when she did her rounds in the room. Berg was nowhere to be found which was a good sign to Evelyn. She was growing quite weary of the Finnish man. David was busy watching his mother as she looked out towards the balcony. Evelyn decided to join her.

"Come to enjoy the view once again Evelyn?" Mrs. Kelekipi asked as Evelyn joined her.

"Yeah, its beautiful isn't it? Well without the smoke from the many fires and explosions," Evelyn replied.

"Yes, but in a way this city does have its charms. I saw for myself that this part of the Middle East does have its own blessings don't you think?" she said sadly.

"Your thinking about Issac aren't you?" Evelyn said.

Mrs. Kelekipi nodded, "Much like how you are thinking about Malik, and how they are somewhere out there trying to find a way to get to us. I know how they work Evelyn and I know my husband he will get us out of this mess," she said with faith in her heart.

"I know it is just...taking forever," Evelyn said.

"I know but you must have patience," she said and put her arm around Evelyn's shoulders.

The wind began to blow once again as the sky started to turn darker. They could hear Da-Costa talking to her men on the walkie. From the looks of it they were giving her the all clear which she was glad. It was rare to find Da-Costa not this tense but they knew it was a ruse. Something was going to happen they just knew it. The quiet before the storm and they just know it had something to do with the Assassin's.

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"Are you sure they are up to something?" Da-Costa said as she walked alongside Berg.

Berg had been called away back to Quebec to deal with a security breach. It seems as if William Miles is getting more bold by the year. Even with his dwindled numbers the man has guts Berg will give him that. The mentor that took over now is even more ruthless then the last, and will stop at nothing to stop the Templars from their plans. But Berg will no less be there when William meets his fate. Da-Costa just knew Berg had a war going on with William Miles who is out to avenge his 'Dead' son.

"So while you are having all the fun I am stuck babysitting is that correct?" Da-Costa said.

"Don't let this silence fool you Violet. They are planning something and with Issac Kelekipi involved I just know they are planning something big. See I know Issac, and I've hunted him before. He is a strategist and he likes to plan his attacks out first before he makes them happen. He likes to know the in's and out's of our security and if my guess is correct Al-Sayf will be there with him. Both of them are great strategists and with several other former mentors with them this will be a big sting. So I want someone I know can handle the situation here in case something goes wrong," Berg said.

"You got it boss! I am just itching to kill something all this waiting is driving me nuts!" Da-Costa replied.

"Don't worry you will get plenty of action soon enough," with that Berg waited for about a minute before a car pulled up. He showed his cross and said a password before entering.

Da-Costa let him go watching the car pull away from the hotel parking lot and into the streets. It was a reinforced armored car with bullet proof windows and bomb proof frame so that way the passenger will be safe inside. Da-Costa quickly turned to her men, "Double the security detail we might have company," she said.

PRESENT

Now Evelyn knew that the security has been tightened when more of them filled the room. They were nervous as the men seemed to take up stations in places she did not know existed. She was scared that they would take up spaces in the bathroom.

Da-Costa is definitely nervous and that much Evelyn can tell. The woman was talking rapidly on her walkie talkie and she was not speaking in English. She recognized some of the languages but not all of them. As she tried to listen in she became aware that she was being watched. Looking around she could see nothing only hear the sound of the wind. Then she turned again to see the two men eyeing her earlier. They were two of Da-Costa's men and if not for fear of their boss then they probably would have had their way with Evelyn and Mrs. Kelekipi by now.

She looked worriedly at David who was busy watching the men also. He was afraid for his mother and best friend. He knew that even he did not have the strength to take them on. He could only sigh on the couch and pray for a miracle to come soon. The stress was not doing the kid any favors.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik stood outside of the camera range of the Hotel. His group was those involved in rounding up whatever insurgents and soldiers he could grab. The plan was to distract the men downstairs when Desmond and his crew came down. Of course they knew Berg had upped security on the place so had planned ahead. This time they are going outside of the usual assassin tactics. Instead they are going for outside sources of inspiration.

Such as the movies.

That was the reason why Desmond is in the hotel right now dressed as a merchant. Ezio and Ivan are his body guards and Elise is a house keeper. The next group to infiltrate will be the group posing as humanitarian helpers. These would be led by Edward and Haytham. Due to their accents both men can pass as humanitarian workers working for the U.N. Their pale complexion adds to their additional makeup and washable hair dye make them look completely different then what everyone is looking for. They would work on taking out the guards and the over all escape. Desmond's group would be taking out the snipers and the security feeds. Malik only sighed he would be the one who will be the distraction. The one who would lead the guards away with the attack on the building.

The other person with him will be Connor since his Native American attributes shown too strongly for them to use him. So Malik just told the men with him that he is a mongol since he can pass as a Mongolian or someone from Nepal or Tibet. Since Connor is good with animals he told them he was from western Mongolia and no one questioned him on it.

Aveline would be getting in another way she would be the grease person when the time came to get them out. Since Da-Costa didn't see what Aveline looked like she would be another housekeeper going to check in on the hostages. Which was a good thing since she can blend in better then Elise.

So far the plan was working smoothly. Malik was currently keeping an eye on things outside. As he watched Issac drive away and Haytham and Edward pull up with the group of Humanitarian helpers. He could not help but smile.

"_What are you thinking about friend?" _one of the men with Malik asked.

Malik turned he was dressed with his face covered to protect him from the dust of the constant fighting. So far it has cooled down to the other side of the city leaving the group on this side to restock before fighting again.

"_I am just thinking about my wife and how much I miss her," _Malik replied.

"_She must be truly special to have such a devout husband as you my friend," _the man said.

"_You have no idea,"_ Malik replied.

ELISE'S POINT OF VIEW

After leaving Desmond and his group behind Elise made her way downstairs. Her part of the plan would involve getting into the employee part of the building and hooking up the feed to Desmond's computer. She walking into the security doors for employees using her employee key card. Getting in was easy as she memorized her way down the stairs towards the rooms where the computer parts are. It was near the cleaning supply closet so no one would notice. When she gotten there she pulled out another key card this one she had stolen from one of the security guards in the break room.

When she entered the room the room was filled with all sorts of wires. She was used to the many strange things back in her own time in the 18th century, but the wires here are way different. She was surprised when she had learned that the American Ben Franklin that had visited Paris many times had spoken of the uses of electricity. Or the future uses of electricity. If only he were here today he would have gone crazy with what the future would have held for him.

Elise had a lot to learn when they were making these plans for the rescue attempt and she was going to make something for it. Slowly she had checked for cameras and had gone into their blind spots. As she did so she avoided the many things that can go wrong such as the floor. When she had gotten to the place she needed she looked around before finding the right wire. When she did she quickly gotten to work doing exactly as Desmond told her to do with adding the little 'bug' to the feeder. When she did so she checked with her little device that she pulled out of her bra to see if the thing was working.

When it was working fine she quickly exited the room avoiding the cameras. And made her way to the cleaning closet to get her things.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

"Alright we're in!" Desmond said as the feeds started to come through. Days like this he missed talking to Rebecca about tech stuff. She and Shawn should be alright...he hoped. Maybe when this was over they can find out their location and hook up with them. In the meantime he was the tech in this one so he had to play it cool. Luckily his hair grew out a bit so he changed his hairstyle. That also helped in keeping up with his disguise.

So as soon as the video feeds were up he tapped them to the flat screen TV that was set up at the end of the room. The TV came with the room but the group quickly used their suit cases to change that and several other monitors into a real control room of sorts. Complete with anti-hacking software that Desmond cooked up himself.

He then tuned into his mic, "Alright I'm set is everyone ready to roll," Desmond said.

All he got was a whistle from Ezio as the man was ready to start climbing to the roof.

The video monitors showed Elise and now Aveline ready to roll, and Haytham and Edward gave a thumbs up. Desmond smiled so far the plan was working.

EZIO'S POINT OF VIEW

Ezio Auditore felt strange wearing these strange clothes. Ever since coming to the future. He had questioned his existence in this world. Getting the ropes ready he began to climb up the wall well away from prying eyes. It was a good thing that the pants he wore was loose allowing for free movement while his shirt was sleeveless allowing him to climb with ease. The knives in his pockets and his boots lets him feel more comfortable while climbing. And he is just glad to have at lease a gun with him with a silencer. Desmond and Issac had to teach him how to use it but it serves a good purpose.

Now Ezio is a fast learner so he learned pretty quick what futuristic weapons can do. Oh what things his friend Leonardo would do when he sees these babies!

Ezio then began to climb the building one balcony at a time. Luckily his muscles managed to maintain these skills unlike his strength. All those months in prison did not help to maintain his strength so he had to really work hard to make the climb. When he gotten to the top, and to the roof of the building the sun had just finished setting and the lights of the city gave it a kind of mystical view.

If you count for the distant explosions and the sounds of gunfire.

Ezio maneuvered himself so that he was well hidden from the snipers above. From what he could see there are about eight of them. Two on each side. He looked at how many rounds he has and counted about eight rounds...perfect but not quite his style.

Slowly he waited for the shift to change. As he waited he climbed up to higher ground so he can see his quarry. Higher ground means above the doorway. He looked to see where he quarry was setting up before he moved to strike. Taking out two knives he quietly made his way up to the first two snipers before plunging the knife into their shoulder blades. He repeated the gesture with the other two sets of snipers.

However things got a little more complicated with the last set.

It just so happens that one of them had to go to the restroom and stood up to go. That was when he spotted Ezio right behind him. His cries of 'AH SHIT!' were heard and his partner managed to pull out his gun and fire a few shots before Ezio managed to shoot him back. Killing the first one and disposing of the bodies was no easy task. He was sure his cover was blown by now. So he managed to make his way back down the building towards the room he was staying at.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The gunshots were heard from the twelfth floor and several heads went up.

"Lorenzo, Talal go check it out!" Da-Costa said as she radioed the guards to let them know that they might have an intruder.

Evelyn's head shot up when she heard this. They were playing a game of cards on the table when the call was made. Her heart began to beat faster when she heard this. Looking at both Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi she hope it was true.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

"Shit!" he cursed before going to his earpiece.

"Aveline you're up looks like Ezio was spotted you know what to do," he said.

Aveline's image on the screen quickly disappeared leaving Desmond to pray to go that nothing goes wrong.

HAYTHAM AND EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

When the Kenway's heard the news of Ezio's folly both cursed. Luckily they made it look like someone was losing at the game they were playing.

It was a good thing too since they both suck at Angry Birds.

There was a knock on the door and both men looked up just as the head of their unit came to answer.

"Excuse me sir I was told to give this to those two over there," a familiar voice said.

Both men looked at each other before pretending to go back to their game.

"Excuse me gentlemen this package came for you both," the lead said.

He handed them a box which contained their equipment. Both Edward and Haytham nodded their thanks before the man pulled it away. Looking at each other they both made it to their designated bedroom before shutting the door. Since this was a multi-room suite they both locked the door before changing.

"You ready to go against your own people?" Edward asked as he fitted on his gear.

"The stopped being my people the moment my son killed me remember?" Haytham said.

"Right, I remember," Edward replied as the both began to head out the window. Luckily for them they had a corner room so the window they had was on the other side of the corner from the main one. Taking out their gear then started their descent towards the ground.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Sammy the Macaw returned with a message from Malik stating that his men are ready for their part in the plan.

"Alright the boys are doing their part are you ready to do your part girl," He said.

Sammy the Macaw flew out the window once again and headed towards the ground.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik and Connor heard the familiar sounds of flapping wings as Sammy landed next to them.

"_**All systems are go, all systems are go"**_ she said before flying off.

Nodding to each other Malik and Connor cocked their guns.

"_Alright boys it is time to drive out these men from our lands. What do you say in Allah's name!" _Malik called.

The others with him cocked their own guns as they rose to their feet.

Time for the fun to begin.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She heard the gunshots happen just as there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell!" Da-Costa said as she gotten up. She nodded towards one of the other guards in the room. They went to the door and peeped through the hole. Seeing what he liked he opened it.

"Who is it?" Da-Costa asked.

"Just one of the guys delivering the reports ma'am," the guard said.

"Why didn't he email them to me?" Da-Costa said.

"Sorry Ma'am there was a malfunction with the server," a woman with a British accent said.

Evelyn's ears perked up when the British woman said this. Just as she said it something came flying through the window and landed on the table. It was a ball of blue feathers...

a familiar ball of blue feathers.

"Sammy?" Evelyn said.

"_**My precious oh how I found my Precious!" **_the macaw whispered happy to finally go back to her master.

With that Sammy barfed up something...

It was a flash drive.

"_**It's the key to the universe!"**_ Sammy whispered.

Evelyn took the flashdrive and looked at it then looked over her shoulder. Then saw that it looked like a dongo flash drive. Suddenly she realized what this was and jammed it into her collar's slot. The collar instantly came loose and she nearly squealed with joy before doing it again with Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi. They kept it quiet as they gave Sammy back the flash drive and she gladly swallowed it again before flying off. The three of them quickly made plans to deal with the guards.

Well they thought they had to.

Suddenly two shadows appeared from from the window. The third appeared right after them.

Waving at them Mrs. Kelekipi didn't hesitate when she ran up to one of them.

She made a hand gesture that her husband said to use, "Nothing is True," she whispered.

The blonde haired man returned the gesture, "Everything is Permitted," he said.

There was shouting from the living room as gunshots were exchanged. Evelyn did not hesitate as he walked up to the rather large Italian looking man and he wrapped his arms around her before leaping off the building. She saw Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi following suit.

This was it...

She was finally free...

AVELINE'S POINT OF VIEW

At least the plan worked out so far. The fake present for the guards had been sent to their rooms courtesy of her and Elise.

Aveline made sure the cameras were out before she and Elise took out the guards. Then posing as guards quickly waited for the signal from the men. When Desmond informed them that Edward, Ezio and Haytham were in position they quickly gotten to work on the fake package. Knocking on the door the guard inside was the one who answered.

"What is it?" he said through his walkie.

"Sorry sir but we just received a package from headquarters. These are the reports that Ms. Da-Costa ordered," Elise said using her best English. Sometimes it helps when you were once a Templar Grandmaster like she was.

"Alright hold on a sec," he said.

Then the door opened and Da-Costa stepped out, "Why didn't they e-mail me this!" she demanded.

"We don't know ma'am all we know is that something is wrong with the servers." Elise hid her grimace rather well when the SIGMA leader glared at her. "Fuck this shit where the hell is tech support when you need them?" she growled as she got on the phone and Elise quickly pulled out her clicker.

The clicker was a signal for Desmond in the other room that she is going to use her phone. When Da-Costa gotten off the phone with the tech guy she quickly slammed her phone down and cursed when the screen cracked.

"Fuck!" she growled as the two girls gave each other nods before the door slammed shut. Looking at each other they both began to run for it before all hell breaks loose.

DA-COSTA'S POINT OF VIEW

Now to say that Violet Da-Costa was a short tempered person was something to behold.

The envelope in her hands containing the so called reports was a different matter entirely. She cursed and screamed at the tech guy on the phone before smashing her phone into the table. This caused the screen to crack which made her into a really bad mood. She liked her reports emailed to her personally. To have this tech guy tell her that the email servers are down really pissed her off. She even went to check her email to find that indeed the server was down. The tech guy told her that someone hacked into the system recently and planted a virus that shorted the system. They are working as best and as fast as they can but she wanted results. So that was the cause for her sour mood. The men around her knew her moods and so kept quiet.

Now when she opened the envelope to start reading the reports however her surprise turned to shock. That shock eventually turned to horror and then to a realization. Dropping the envelop she quickly rushed to the bedroom containing the hostages. When she opened the door with a bang she realized that she had been duped.

For on the envelope contained nothing more then a bunch of bubble wrap with one single phrase...

"_Au revoir Beeyatch !__"_

Her radio then crackled and the alert went out for another insurgent attack this one aimed at the building itself. Cursing she quickly rushed out.

"Deal with those insurgents and find those fucken Assassins!" she ordered.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

The three men that rescued them had dropped them two floors down. Evelyn, Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi were released from their handlers. The floor they were on had a bedroom in it. From there the three men quickly changed into something else before leading the three out the door before anyone saw them.

"Are you with Malik?" Evelyn asked.

"_Si_, he is waiting for you outside, but first we must get past these men and then out the door. He is providing a distraction while we are getting out of this alive." said the man with the Italian accent.

"What about that horrible lady will she track us down?" Mrs. Kelekipi said.

"Yes, she will she is a skilled Assassin hunter and most likely has us in her sights by now ma'am," the tall dark haired man said. His accent was clearly British.

"Come along lads and ladies we don't have much time," the second blonde haired man said.

Evelyn could not have been more happy in her life. They moved along quietly like they were part of some sort of humanitarian effort. They were quickly joined by two more people, women by the looks of their outfits. Both of them housekeepers, "Quickly get them in here," one of them whispered clearly French. The three were quickly shoved into the awaiting laundry carts and stuffed high with towels and rags. The women quickly started carting them in one direction while the men headed in another.

Things were looking good.

So far...

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

A flutter of wings made its way towards Desmond. Desmond raised his hand and allowed the Macaw to be stroked. "How fares the mission?" he said with a smile.

"_**Mission Accomplished!" **_Sammy said happily.

"Alright time to bail," Desmond said as he hacked the rest of the hotel security feeds and put them into loops. He also made sure the times changed according to real time feeds. Then he packed up his gear and with Ivan changed his clothes into those of bus boys. Grabbing the obviously stolen cart Desmond changed his hair yet again and this time put on a pair of colored contacts and the bus boy suit. Both he and Ivan now passed as security and staff.

Walking into the hallway had been easy since they are on the seventeenth floor.

Staying out of Abstergo's way...not so much.

When they were finished they rushed out of their room and headed downstairs. As they headed on down they met Aveline and Elise both going towards the elevators.

So far so good...

Soldiers rushed past them going towards the rooms where there are windows. Desmond had hacked into the system telling them of his departure and check out. He had Aveline place the key card back on the desk before paying with stolen money and made the cameras look as if he had walked out. All faked of course since it was staged.

As he headed down he knew the van was waiting for them when they arrived. It was a humanitarian van full of humanitarian supplies and an ambulance that would take them to the hospital. The ambulance was what they were using. Right now they looked like they were loading bloodied patients from the last episode. So Desmond walked right out the front door with Ivan right behind him.

DA-COSTA'S POINT OF VIEW

The insurgents were in full attack mode with Abstergo's men firing back. Da-Costa was clearly pissed as she was held down by several men. When she turned and spotted the bus boys going for cover she cursed under her breath. _Idiots! _She thought and did not care if they died or not.

She fired back and managed to shoot some of the insurgent men.

But one caught her attention.

This one did not move like the others.

In fact his movements were too fluid...to graceful.

_Assassin!_

She knew what to look for. Her Sigma training had told her as much. When she spotted that form firing back she knew this was a distraction.

"Shit!" she cursed. This was totally different from the usual Assassin tactics. Usually they remain in the shadows this time they are exposing themselves unpurpose!

It was a ruse!

For what?

The Hostages?

Most likely since Assassins can't stand the innocent lives of civilians in danger; especially their families. The boy she knew was useless unless he can be trained as some sort of infiltrator but she doubts it. The girl maybe, but the old woman forget it. They clearly are not trained for the lives of Assassins. No matter their Creed will be their downfall as she will not let them get away.

She looked back to see that the two bus boys were smart enough to leave which leaves her happy to deal with the assassin.

When she turned back however the assassin was gone.

_Where the fuck did he go?_

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Desmond and Ivan raced out of there pretty quick after Da-Costa had gotten distracted. Connor had purposely put himself in plain sight to distract the Templar so they can get out. The two quickly left using the emergency fire exit just behind the service desk and through the employee walkway. There he met both Elise and Aveline which had gladly shed their outer clothes.

Getting their wagons they quickly pushed them towards the ambulance. Then tapping the bottom while making sure everyone was ok hurried into the vehicle. Aveline and Elise took the back van with Ivan while Desmond joined Haytham, Edward and Ezio in the Ambulance. The girls and Ivan were planned to pick up both Malik and Connor while the others helped deter any pursuers.

That was the job of the last group of people.

As they drove away through the war torn streets Desmond held his gun. This one Edward passed to him which was a classic M-16 one he had gotten from a volunteer back at the hospital. Edward himself had an AK-47 and Haytham was using a FAMAS G-2 assault rifle.

"Is everyone ok?" Issac said from the driver's seat.

"Issac?" Mrs. Kelekipi said

"Yes, Dear it's me now sit tight this is going to be a long drive," he said.

He drove the ambulance out and away from the building just as it exploded.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched from behind as Connor made himself known to distract Da-Costa. Malik knew the Sigma could not resist the bait as Connor distracted her with his weaving motions. This is a trick he had learned back in his own time avoiding gunshots while behind the lines. The Mowhawk sure knew how to move through the lines. As Da-Costa's eyes were kept on Connor he watched through his binoculars both Desmond and Ivan make it out safely.

"Shay are you there?" Malik called.

"_I'm here lad and I got them in my sights right now," _Shay replied on the other line.

Malik thanked Allah for that.

"Arno are your group ready because here they come!" Malik said.

"_Oi, M__onsieur they are heading in our direction now and we are providing cover just in case!" _Came Arno's reply.

"Alright we are moving out now Aveline are you girls ready to pick us up?" Malik asked.

"_Oi, Monsieur Malik we are ready," _Aveline said.

"Alright Connor and I will meet you at the rendezvous point," Malik said.

"_Oi, We'll meet you there Monsieur," _and the line went dead.

Malik then gave a whistle as the dust and smoke obscured the view of Da-Costa and her men. When Connor returned to Malik's side they both vanished leaving the insurgents to fight for themselves.

Just as they moved away a rocket was launched directly into the floor of the building and it exploded beautifully.

Malik and Connor ran a ways till a white van pulled up. Both had gotten in as it drove away with the Humanitarian group's logo on it.

RED CROSS

MEANWHILE

Violet Da-Costa barely made it out of the building when it exploded. Having seen the rocket heading right towards them. She and several others called for a retreat before the rocket hit the building. When it did the explosion was a violent one sending everyone flying. She and her squad barely made it out alive and when they did.

No one survived.

The explosion was large enough knock over the building and sent it tumbling to the ground. Abstergo is going to be mighty pissed when they found out the Assassins were behind this. Violet called for a radio after getting out of the line of fire.

Oh she was going to kill those assassins for what they did!

Little do they know it.

TBC

**A/n: Ah man the fun just keeps getting better and better! I am sorry I took so long to write this but real life was killing me! My job had just thrown shit at me and I was stuck dealing with it. So on top of that I was stuck dealing with a nasty virus that just killed it! So while board as hell being sick I was writing this chapter. The inspiration for both this one and the last one came from three movies. For Chapter 28 it came from Ocean's Eleven when they were planning their heist in Vegas. For this chapter it was a combo of Ocean's Eleven, Mission Impossible Ghost Recall and Terminator Genisys. All three when combined right made one awesome storyline. So I had to split if off into three chapters. **

**And for those of you wanting Da-Costa Killed I was heavily debating it but decided to keep her alive in the end. It goes to show her Sigma training and her quick thinking. So I figured to use her point of view briefly in this chapter. And once again I do apologize for lacking Malik's point of view in this chapter. I really wanted to build that sort of atmosphere where it feels like this was a well planned rescue mission...with a few things gone wrong (Ezio) But still bring out that Assassin's Creed flare. **

**I do hope I delivered it right...so please leave a review and tell me what you think please! And remember no Bashings, Flames and Lore Mongers! Thank you very much! **


	31. Chapter 30: Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT. **

**A/n: I seem to notice something every time I write a filler and that no one reviews. Yet when I write an action sequence everyone reviews wow people I feel so...I don't know. Also I do apologize for the shortness of the last chapters. That was due to the fact that I no longer have a counter on my word processing program. My boyfriend messed with my stuff again and now I have this different program that has no counter! I like the counter so that way I am not going too short or too long. Now I have to guess by the length of my scroll bar. Bloody Hell! **

**Anyways I will get on with writing for I told myself I will do it, so I shall. **

**Remember to please, please leave a review after reading this. Just no FLAMES, BASHINGS, OR LORE MONGERS. Thank you very much. **

**BROKEN WINGS **

**Chapter 30: Reunion**

_It don't take a lot to keep me moving  
It's gonna take a lot to make me stop  
I'm racing to a fire alarm  
Should slow down but I just can't stop_

_Move over if you see me coming  
I've got the fighter's touch  
I feel the heat inside me  
It's not enough but it's a little too much_

_There's something out there I can hear it calling  
I wanna hold it but I'm moving too fast..._

_Tim Freehan – Where's the Fire_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Issac has the pedal to the metal as he raced through the streets of Damascus. Already the highways that are intact are filled with people as they rushed to get out of the way of the ambulance. Sirens are blaring as they rushed through traffic while a white van was following them. The gunshots growing more distant as they hurried to get out of the way.

The war torn streets were a good cover to hide from potential enemies. Abstergo would have to really look for them if they wanted to get out of this alive. Evelyn held on as Issac drove them further into the war torn part of the country. They nearly gotten hit by a stray rocket from someone's RPG. They managed to barely make it before another was aimed right at them.

"Don't worry it is not Abstergo we just had to drive through the worst streets to get away from them. The war will make the perfect cover to ditch the cars," Issac said.

Evelyn was shocked when they parked the cars in an alley and then gotten out.

"Come on let's go!" the man across from her said.

He was rather handsome looking but nothing on her boyfriend. They rushed out with guns in hand. Someone came to shoot them but the man was the first to shoot him. Evelyn ducked down with both Mrs. Kelekipi and Dave. The others in the van also opened fire as they too laid bullets into the insurgents. The two British men and the Italian all formed a shield around them to help keep them safe while they guided them through the streets.

The white van also came up behind them and several others Evelyn watched came behind them. That group went in the other direction. The ones with them formed a protective barrier behind the trio as they led them down the streets. The explosions that happened let them know that their vehicles are no longer in service. As they ran someone tried to attack them from the side only to be met with a gun to the face from the dark haired British man.

Evelyn was grateful as they continued to run. She knows that she is going to have trouble with these nightmares for a while.

Issac led the way down a dark alley till he came to a storm drain that was hidden by a dumpster.

"Here!" he said and guided Mrs. Kelekipi in first and then Dave. Evelyn was the last to get in before the others joined them. When the cover was closed Evelyn found herself racing down the tunnels being led by complete strangers. The only one she knew was Issac as he led them down the tunnels towards safety. The darkness was claustrophobic, but she ran towards safety. Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi also held each other's hands as they ran.

They could hear the rumbling from above them as the fighting continued. The shooting can be heard even from underground it seems.

One of the things Evelyn could not stand was the smell! The smell was just too much to deal with right now. She nearly gagged when her feet nearly fell into a smelly puddle full of rats.

It was a good thing she was not afraid of rats.

Eventually they neared the end of the tunnel which was an open fork in the road. Issac shown his light through with his gun and found it to be empty. Then leading the group he made it to the next group of tunnels. It seems as if they had this place memorized as they ran into the smelly darkness.

Evelyn was clearly scared now as she finally gotten to the main ending of the tunnels. There was a symbol carved on the wall to signal their base. It was the same symbol that Evelyn learned back home.

The symbol of the Assassins.

The carving was old and really worn but she managed to see it when Issac switched to a black light. There shining on the wall was the symbol. Then he whistled to let whoever was inside know that they were back.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW.

When the Ambulance carrying Evelyn and the other hostages stopped. Malik's group then ran out of the van and in the opposite direction of Issac's. The reason for this was to make sure the Templars were not following. That way they would regroup when they get the chance. Malik opened fire with his pistol on a man coming down with a automatic rifle. He began to fire on them but Malik being faster shot him first.

His friend however had everyone running for cover when he brought out the RPG. Just as he did that everyone ducked when the smoke rose from one end, and launched the rocket in the other. When it hit the vehicles behind them Malik had to cringe.

They won't be getting out that way.

"Shit!" Connor cursed as they both got up and ran for it. Ivan was providing back up as he unloaded into the two rocket assailants.

This was the safest route they could find. But it was far from totally safe.

At least they can take cover from the Templars through the war torn streets.

Already passing by military men from many nations Malik's group made it through. Then seeking shelter from a nearby alleyway they managed to find the hidden sewer cover and dove into it. All of them managed to get down before covering the lid and hiding their presence.

Finding safety in the tunnels was another story as they ran down the dark passageways. Malik needed his pair of infrared goggles while Connor, Ivan and Aveline relied on Eagle Vision. Elise and Malik did not have it but they managed to get by with the goggles.

Using it they infiltrated the sewers, and had to take down a couple of guys who thought the same thing.

This time Malik was able to do something as his fist cocked back and delivered a right hook to the man in front of him. The man dropped and Malik stole his weapons. Handing them over to Ivan. He then passed the guns to the girls to use. It was then that they spotted Issac's group in front of them. They were a good distance away and Malik saw Evelyn for the first time in the light of his goggles.

He wanted to shout out her name, but to do so would give away his position so he remained silent. Though a deep yearning was calling to him as he ran to catch up.

The group managed to make it to the underground Bureau in safety an hour later. Malik wanted to ravage Evelyn so much, but he can't in front of his cohorts. So when he entered the Bureau things were in chaos with the Kelekipi's holding each other and the others quickly loading up on weapons...

But where was Evelyn?

Malik looked everywhere for her and when he caught eyes with Desmond. The other man only pointed up which means Evelyn was upstairs in the main building with the family.

Malik quickly went towards the ladder that would take him up to the building. When he gotten there the room was empty. The family had decided to leave the city and go towards their relatives place in Turkey. That left this house empty even to the Assassins.

Malik silently went up through the drain and closed the lid shut. He knew that Desmond would keep the others busy while he looked for Evelyn.

He did not want to give his presence away as he walked further in. He managed to find her standing there looking at the beam of moonlight coming in from the window above.

"Evelyn?" he asked.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn slowly turned her head and saw the shadow in the doorway. Her face was bathed in moonlight, but the shadows held her lover. He slowly came closer while she backed away.

"Evelyn?" the voice was all to familiar to her as he made himself known.

Her eyes lit up when she finally saw his handsome face again.

"Malik?" she whispered.

That same soft smile returned to him and her eyes instantly watered.

It is him! It was not a dream it truly was him! She slowly came closer to him and he held his ground as she slowly put her hand to his cheek. She could feel the stubble there but it was the same cheek.

"It is me Evelyn," he said softly and she could feel the tears come to her eyes and fall down her cheeks. She could feel his tears through her fingertips that he too felt the same.

"Oh my God Malik!" she whispered as she embraced him and then felt his arm go around her.

"Evelyn I love you so much!" he said and kissed to top of her head.

She lifted her face up and felt his lips on hers once more. She remembered that taste! The cool taste of water in the hot desert. Her arms instantly went around him as she met his kiss with hers. She poured all of her love into it, and her want and need to hold him again. He returned it in earnest as his hand began to rub her side. She did the same as her desire began to return in earnest. Her hands went around his neck pulling him towards her again and her lips never leaving his. Only the need for air made them return to reality as she put her forehead to his.

"Oh how I missed you," she whispered to him.

"And I as well, every day I ached for you. Everyday I could not stop thinking about you and how much you mean to me," Malik said.

Evelyn did not want to wait anymore before her lips met his again in another heated kiss. This did not go further then that because there is still things to be done. But the kiss was enough, "I longed to see you again I've waited for you," she whispered.

Malik kissed her again before backing up smiling. She took his hand and together they made their way back to the underground bureau.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When they returned everything was in chaos as the group gathered around the table to watch the latest news coverage. When the hotel was blown. It appears as if Abstergo was down right pissed when it happened. That part was not their fault it was the insurgents getting a little too excited with their attack. And now it is all over the news, meaning that people are flocking to see the destruction.

"What is going on?" Malik asked.

"Violet escaped," Issac said.

"Shit!" Malik cursed in English.

"Don't worry lads we can get to her later. Now we have to worry about getting out of here," Edward replied.

"_Oi_, I have to agree with _Monsieur, _We need to leave, We can't stay here it is too hot and the Templars are sure to find this place," Arno said.

"For that I agree we need to leave. But we can't just get up and walk out that is too dangerous," Connor said.

"We can just do what we did and sneak our way out without anyone noticing," someone said.

"No that won't work the Templars will be on to us now," Issac said.

"We could always cause another distraction," this time Jacob spoke up.

"No that won't work either," said Desmond.

"Oh maybe we can pull a Halo maneuver or something out of a video game. You guys seem to use movies as a way to plan your attacks so why not use video games," said a new voice and David spoke up.

Looking sheepish he rubbed the back of his head and started to back out.

"Son come here," Issac said sternly.

David walked closer his clothes and hair looked ragged but other then that he was alright.

"What do you mean by that?" Issac said.

"Well I know how you used to hound me about wasting my time on video games. Well I think we can pull something off that would get us out. I mean I saw it before on a TV show so why not use it," Dave said.

"Ok what do you have in mind son?" Issac asked.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

She had never felt more ridiculous in her life.

Evelyn along with the other women were dressed like Arab men going on a pilgrimage. Malik and Ezio managed to steal some cars for them to use. Getting in they tore out the license plates and switched it with ones from the military. Using the cover of darkness they managed to get out of the city with guns in their hands. It was rather easy to fool all the patrols around. The locals thought they were one of them and the insurgents thought they were part of their group but in all they managed to escape.

The animals were kept either in someone's clothes or in a carrying case either way they needed to get out of the city. Evelyn had never felt so much danger to her as they made their escape.

Evelyn truly felt free for the first time in her life.

But at the same time she felt danger all around her as she was in a country she does not know. Evelyn felt nervous but at the same time she felt exhilarated. Never in her life had she gone on a wild adventure such as this. The feeling made her feel warm and _alive_ at the same time.

She thought this was just like in the movies.

But unlike the movies people actually die.

They just gotten to the main check point for the city. Several guards were stationed there along with other personnel. Issac and Ezio flashed their ID cards and Ezio being more in the front told them that they are on their way back to Turkey.

Nodding the man flagged them past. As they rode past they managed to get out of the city and into the desert. Evelyn watched as the city with all its explosions started to fade away into the distance.

She held on to Malik's hand and he gave her a reassuring squeeze in return. Turning to meet his gaze his dark pools seem to radiate warmth that soothed her soul. Evelyn felt truly happy for the first time in her life. She felt safe and secure even with all the explosions.

"So when we get to Mayleaf what then?" Dave asked from his seat in the back.

"It's _Masyaf_ Dave get the pronunciation right. We are going there because we can think of a better way to get out of the country. Hopefully we can get in contact with the other Assassins and Evelyn's family. I want to make sure they are safe as well," Issac replied to his son.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that is what we had planned, I did not want it to go through that shit again," Dave said.

Evelyn only rolled her eyes at his antics. The happy go lucky Dave was back once again.

Malik had to snort at that too since he missed the antics this boy would do. He seems to take everything in stride even at the most traumatic situations.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It took them nearly two hours before they had hit Masyaf. The city was not like how it used to be years ago. No longer was the towering citadel looming in the distance over the hills.

Instead the countryside was barren created by war. Smoke and debris littered the place, but it was not as fought over as Damascus. This turned to the group's favor. On the outskirts the sounds of prayer could be heard alongside the city. Malik wished he was able to say his prayers, but time and resources demands his attention.

The castle itself stood tall and proud even after centuries of bombardment and earthquakes. Time was not kind to the old building as the once pristine towers lay crumbled on the ground. They managed to park their vehicles on the outskirts changing their clothes to match that of the locals. Then they made their way up to the castle's old crumbled gates.

Malik ran his hand along the old bricks and closed his eyes feeling the memories of his long lost home flow through him.

"I remember when I was here last searching for Altair's Library," Ezio said as he too put a hand to the wall as if it were something sacred.

"I know but when I was here last was long before Altair became the Grandmaster. I remember these walls because it was all I knew for a long time. Memories flowed through here both good and bad," Malik said.

"_Si,_ Same here, it was so long ago. The first time I came here I was attacked by a horde of Templars just waiting for me. Then I came again with my beloved Sophia before I retired from the Assassins," Ezio said.

Malik then turned to him, "Do you remember dying?" he asked.

"_Si,_I do, I like Desmond was brought back with the Ankh instead of being pulled from the portal of time. They needed all my knowledge in order to fully tap into history. It seems as if I made a mark," Ezio said.

Malik smirked, "From what Desmond told me you did. So if there was any way to go back in time would you go back to your own time?"

"No, I've lived my life to the fullest and died happy. Knowing that I had fulfilled my life's purpose, and so I am glad I get this second chance at life and to finally meet the man whose name has plagued me so," Ezio said.

The said person was off to the side running his hands on the walls.

It was then that an Arab man in a military uniform approach them, _"Halt, what are you doing here this place is off limits!"_

Malik calmly walked up to the man showing his arm, _"Salaam we are here to see this piece of history and to pay homage to our past. We are merely passing through and wanted to see this place before we move on," _his voice was calm and even like he would greet his customers back in Jerusalem.

The man looked around nervously, _"Very well but be careful I hear the insurgents are making their way here again." _the man said reluctantly as he moved away from the group.

Breathing a sigh of relief they quickly went into the ruins interior.

Not much remained of the castle since it was filled with debris and plants growing here and there. In fact all remnants of the Assassins have long since faded away with time.

"By God," said Jacob as he walked into the main courtyard.

There was nothing left of the old building nothing to show of the deep history of its make. Malik was both saddened and full of awe at the same time. Here was the great Masyaf a castle that withheld the depths of time standing still after all these centuries. All the memories of his past came back to him as he could hear the voices of laughter coming and going at the same time.

FLASHBACK 1171

"_Malik! Malik give that back!" A rather puffed out Altair said as he chased his friend around the castle. _

_The boys were busy playing while under the watchful eye of their fathers. Both Malik Al-Sayf and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad were having fun trying to run around the obstacle course. At Faheem's side was little baby Kadar still too young to participate in the games his brother plays with his friend. So his father had obliged to watch the boy while his older son was busy playing training games with his best friend. _

"_Hey wait for me!" A third voice said and little Abbas came running out of the castle. _

"_Abbas quick help me catch Malik he had stolen my favorite sword!" Altair said. _

_The said sword was a wooden one that is mainly used as a toy. Seeing as the boys are only boys they did not see the harm in it. After all it helps with training them in the art of free-running. _

_Malik quickly climbed up the smaller version of the wall climb. Altair tried to get to him but the other boy was quicker and managed to get to the top and run along the wall._

_Being only seven the boys had only just begun their training so the muscles they had yet to develop are not there yet. So the men watched with amusement as the boys struggled to climb up the wall. When they finally gotten to the top they tried to catch Malik as the boy managed to get to the other side and climbed down. Faheem nearly went to get him when he nearly fell but having quick reflexes Malik held on. _

_Altair was struggling to get his friend as they ran while Abbas was panting. The chubby boy did not lose all his baby fat yet. _

"_I see the boys are at it again," a new voice said and both fathers turned towards another one Ahmad Sofian who looked proud at his son. Though the fathers are not allowed to interact with their children once training starts. They are proud of their sons. _

"_Baba when can I play?" little Kadar said from his father's arms. _

"_When you are old enough son, when you are old enough," _

_END FLASHBACK_

Malik felt calm when he felt along the walls. The memories both good and bad flowed through them. It was like visiting an old friend after all these years. He sighed as he lifted his hand from the wall. Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright Malik?" she asked.

"Yes, _Habibi_ everything is alright...just remembering old memories," he said.

"Good or bad?" Evelyn asked.

"Good a very good memory." he said.

They eventually joined the others further into the ruins. The sun was beating down on them but at least there was no fighting going on. Malik led Evelyn further in what used to be the courtyard. It was long since gone with debris and plants growing inside of it. The castle was just a fraction of what she had seen on the Helix videos. The walls are long gone and the courtyard followed suit. The only thing that seems to be standing is the main citadel. The gardens behind the castle are gone as well as the novice barracks and the guard stations. Thought the walls still remain standing they are crumbling and old. All the evidence that the Assassins were hear are long since gone. The Kenways seemed to be in awe with the building.

Arno and Elise seemed to be trying to find a way in. Ezio was just walking around jogging memories while Ivan, the Kelekipi's and Shao was trying to see if there was anything salvageable.

"Hey guys were is a hole here!" Aveline called.

They walked over to where a hole was dug obviously for research. Malik was the first to enter the hole followed by Desmond and then slowly one by one they entered.

It was quite spacious and obviously hasn't been used for some time. The tunnel under the ruins was abandoned but the archaeological equipment was still there. Screens used to filter the dirt and debris from the good stuff still littered the floor. As if they suddenly dropped what they were doing and ran off.

No doubt they probably had.

Masyaf was not the place it used to be after all.

The tunnel led down a dark passage towards somewhere unknown but it did not take long for Malik to recognize the place.

"By Allah this is the tomb of the old Grandmasters!" he said.

All along the walls were the remains of the many Grandmasters that had once guided the Assassins through time.

At least at Masyaf that is. There are others in Alamut, Alexandria, and all over the Holy Land where the Assassins have touched.

But here it was held with much reverence. The Assassins walked in amongst their dead and paid homage to them. Even the Templars also paid their respects.

"So what are we looking for?" asked Evelyn as she explored the old ruins.

"We are looking for something of value to us that can help us find our way home," said Ezio.

"That is right since time was altered all the knowledge was still here," said Issac.

"But I fear that much have been taken or looted," said Connor.

"Aye, if things were taken that we need then we are so screwed," said Edward.

"Aye, I agree laddy we are so screwed if that is the case," Shay agreed.

They continued to walk around the ruins, but found nothing of value. Everything either was deteriorated beyond recognition or it was destroyed by bad handling. Either way they got nowhere.

"Hey guys what are these?" asked Dave as he was going through a bunch of stuff.

The sun had already started to slip down over the horizon and the light from outside managed to seep into the room just right.

Dave was busy going into the far corner of the room. When he returned he came back with what looked like bracers.

"Hey those are mine!" Ezio said and Dave handed him the bracers.

Ezio excitedly put them on and after tampering them for a bit managed to get the blade out.

"OH how I missed you!" he said.

Ezio was busy wearing his bracers but they were so old that they did not function properly.

"Here let me see," Evelyn said as she took the bracers from him. She looked at them before giving them back.

"You need to clean off the rust a bit and grease it but I think you should just replace it fully," Evelyn stated.

"How do you know this?" asked Ezio.

"She's a blacksmith," Malik said.

Light started to get to everyone until Haytham came running in.

"Sorry to break this up gentlemen but we need to get out of here. There is a group of Templars on their way here and they don't look happy," he said.

The group quickly scrambled out of the ruins towards the main town. After stealing some horses they made they way out of the city and towards the main roads heading north.

"Hey so where are we going?" asked Mrs. Kelekipi.

"I already told you honey we are heading north then catching a boat south towards Israel. We have to lose our tail before we do and Istanbul is the best place to do that." Issac replied.

Mrs. Kelekipi only nodded.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

They managed to get out of Masyaf unscathed and barely missed the Templar and insurgent patrols. The military both Syrian and international was in this battle. The group managed to use that distraction to get to the coast. From there they made their way north towards a fishing village and then towards Cyprus. Seeing as their tail managed to track them this far they made their way north towards Turkey.

It did not take very long before they managed to get to Istanbul.

At least they no longer had to hide from insurgent in Turkey.

The city of Istanbul was busy as it always was. Tourist flock to see the sights and people just went about their lives. Completely oblivious towards their neighbors troubles.

It was here that they managed to find an abandoned building that served as a safe house for now.

"So how do we get back to the coast to get to Israel?" asked Elise who looked lost keeping herself hidden. Only now her hair started to grow back but she had to dye it to make it look dark.

"We need to head to the docks. There are many shipping vessels that are heading towards the Mediterranean. From there we can make our way out through this passage and into open water. Once there we can make our way south towards Israel." Issac replied.

"We need to make contact with the Assassins but at the moment any form of contact is too dangerous," said Malik.

"Perhaps there is a way," said Desmond.

"Really how?" asked Jacob.

"Well I just saw an add for the Eurovision Song Contest over there. Perhaps we can use that to our advantage!" Desmond replied.

"Eurovision?" asked Arno.

"It is an international song contest that is created back in the 1930's if I am not mistaken. It was a way for the European Countries to compete for something totally peaceful. Just like the Olympics," Desmond replied.

"Alright we get to see a Eurovision competition!...but how are we going to get in there and where is it taking place?" asked Dave.

"Perhaps we should look for where it would be first before we can do anything?" Issac said.

"We don't have to go directly to the concert...look all I need is some sort of signal where I can tap into the broadcast feed. From there I can hack into the system and get the message out. I know Rebecca she will be monitoring the feeds for any Abstergo activity...wait? That's it!" Desmond said with an act of inspiration.

"What?" asked Evelyn.

"Abstergo that's it! We can use their signals to hack into the feeds...after all they are pretty much into everything. Since they control the feeds we can get into it by using the Helix like we originally planned. Only the difference is that we can hack into the feed by using the Eurovision broadcast. It's brilliant! That way they can't track us," Desmond said.

"Alright say we follow you on this one how will we know the Assassin's have gotten the message?" Connor asked.

"We arrange a meeting place in Jerusalem since that is where we are going. Have them meet us there! If they get the message which I hope they will then we can use their resources to get everyone home!" Desmond said happily.

"Let's hope you are right lad," said Edward.

It took them several days to hook up a feed. They had to break into several stores to do so without getting caught but they soon had all the equipment they needed to start. The safe house they were in had enough space to start broadcasts, but they wanted some place more secure. So they had gone back underground into the sewer systems. It was a good thing that the old systems was still used to day by the people of Istanbul so that left plenty of places to hide. So they set up shop just underground of where they were staying at.

They used the money they had gotten from selling their stolen horses and bought cars to get the rest of the supplies. They managed to do it and set up a security net. Now it was time for Desmond to truly show his colors.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Desmond Miles son of William and Amelia Miles was only known for his bartending skills. A man with no education and no life ahead of him he was a useless nobody...or so everyone believed.

The man actually was one of the worlds most skilled hackers. Having earned that skill in college after getting in with a false name. Desmond then gotten himself a GED and graduated with a Bachelors in Computer Science and Engineering with a minor in Mechanics both Auto and otherwise. A Masters in Computer Programming and also a Doctorate in Civil and Environmental Engineering all at a young age. Once the young man was out of the Farm he wanted to learn. His mind was like a sponge absorbing everything. He felt so trapped and isolated before back on the Farm with the other kids. But what he learned in the Animus was that the old mentors actually encouraged education not isolation. They wanted their assassins to know the ways of the world and get jobs. It helps to finance the organization.

Today however it is not so easy to do since Abstergo had gotten way better at tracking and finding Assassins. Now Desmond along with Issac is the only modern assassins left who follow the old ways. The older Assassin he had learned did not start in the organization. That much he can tell from the older man. Well Desmond knew that while he was working at the Bad Weather bar in New York he was working off his college debts at the same time. Having graduated the year prior he was almost done with paying off the one loan he used in the final year when he was taken. Thankfully when he escaped he payed off the rest of his debt with interest.

Not that the others knew about it.

Right now Desmond was shining as he hacked his way into the broadcasts. Having learned many things in college he also had friends and roommates who were hackers. They managed to teach him a thing or two about the internet and the digital world. Desmond took it all in and had learned a lot through them.

When he came out with Lucy three years ago and met Rebecca and Shawn. He talked with them for hours about his time in the animus or just about computers in general. He was exited when Shawn told him about history and about how he joined the Assassins. Rebecca much the same way and the three of them hit it off right then. However when Desmond started getting suspicious of Lucy with her hurried thinking he did not think much of it. After all she was a pretty face in the crowd. The old memories burned in him at remembering Lucy...and how she betrayed them.

Desmond was not used to dealing with the opposite sex...in fact he can only remember a few times he's ever had sex before. One accidental and he does not remember much since he was another drunken college student. The other was more of a near rape experience and that was when he first escaped from the farm. He had gotten himself in trouble with a pedophile while traveling across Chicago. Desmond did not know better at the time but he does now.

He had managed to escape and thanked his lucky stars for his training in free-running. He managed to get away from the man and escape to New York with a group of girls.

Well that was his first ever time having sex with anyone. The girls insisted and they even brought protection.

Desmond did not think much afterwards when dealing with Lucy. It was his 'manly needs' as he often heard the guys at the bar say to him one night. But he guessed trying to figure out Lucy was what drawn him to her in the first place.

It was not until he started getting suspicious and then seeing Juno kill her that solved that suspicion.

She was a traitor and a damn sneaky one.

Now Desmond was more cautious with women, but still a man can look now can't he?

Letting his mind get distracted is a good way for him to focus on tapping into the feeds. When he looked at his work as he was finally glad to get in. Learning a thing or two from subject 16...no wait _Clay_ helped him immensely in solving the problem of getting into the system. Once in Desmond worked his magic programming little clues to help the Assassins get the message. Unlike Clay, Desmond used his skills to his advantage in typing out his message. Hoping that it would be easy to find for the Assassins. More specifically Rebecca Crane and Shawn Hastings.

Cracking his fingers and finishing he quickly pulled up Abstergo to see their current activities so far.

Since he was really good he managed to tap into their feeds and find out that they are quickly on their trail. So far they are in Masyaf searching for them and some even made it as far as the border. They don't have much time.

Closing his computer screens he eventually relayed what he had learned to the others.

Nodding Issac led them all out towards the docks.

It was under the cover of darkness when they finally set sail out of Istanbul, towards the channel that would take them to open water. From there they will make their way to Israel with a stop in Cyprus to refuel. Desmond does hope they can manage to get Jerusalem safe and sound.

So far so good he guess.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

It has been a week since they left Istanbul and managed to get to Cyprus unharmed. The only problem they had was when the boat started to get problems with the engine. The captain had to stop at the docks to get it fixed. That took about two days out of their time and even then they covered their tracks.

The group just kept moving arriving in Acre within the week. Thank goodness their ship was a cargo ship keeping them hidden for a time in the lower holds. Once the ship had landed they quickly departed and headed towards Jerusalem via stolen vehicles.

Once there the group dispersed trying to find a safe place to meet.

The city was crawling with Abstergo agents since Jerusalem is a religious hub and a good trading spot.

But still this city has not changed much in the nearly one thousand years that Malik has last seen it. Sure things are upgraded in terms of the city's size and brightness but still the air in the city was still the same. The sounds of the many prayers said over loudspeakers and the pilgrims making their way here are all still the same.

Malik was just glad to be back in this city. He considers this city his home and as such he made it his responsibility back in his time to guard it from the forces of the Templars. He wanted the city to be free of control that they would exhibit and have the people free to worship as they please.

He was just glad that it still retains that air of peace around him.

Well sort of.

Shouting could be heard as someone yelled in Hebrew. That language Malik was familiar with as a man was chasing a child around the city. The boy looked no older then ten as he ran for his life. The man chasing him laughing was none other then the boy's father from the looks of it.

It brought a pang of pain to his heart.

Malik missed the games he would play with his father before he was inducted into the Assassins.

When they managed to find a safe place to shelter for the time being. Malik had taken Evelyn out to explore the city more. Hoping to find information on the whereabouts of the Assassins.

"_I bet this place has seen a lot of change since you were here last?" _Evelyn said in Arabic.

Malik was glad she had time to practice. Being here in the Middle East helped a lot with it. It also means it would be a lot easier to blend in and help with getting information. Now the writing he is still working with her on it. 

As they walked through the city they kept their eyes open just in case. Desmond managed to get them some cell phones with blue tooth technology to help communicate with them just in case. It was also heavily encrypted the signals so that way no one can tap them. It was easy for him and it gave the man something to do.

"_It has indeed," _Malik replied as they walked.

Evelyn's face was covered along with her head. This helps to keep away anyone wanting to find them. Evelyn stayed close to Malik since this is his territory not hers. They managed to get through the crowds to a more open area near a Mosque.

It was crowded to say the least, but they had cover so they were not easy to find. Both remained hidden just outside of anyone's view looking. This was his element where his skills as an Assassin were most useful. To blend in with the crowd and to hide in plain sight. Evelyn however was not trained in the arts but she seemed to be following Malik's lead as she too blended in.

"_Calm down my love it won't do you any good to appear nervous," _Malik said to her.

"_Sorry! It is just that I am not used to being out of country...ok outside of the Pacific Ocean," _Evelyn replied.

Malik then gently grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, _"You are safe my beautiful Evelyn," _with that he took his hand away from hers and caressed her cheek softly.

Evelyn closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

SOMETIME LATER

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It was about six hours later and much exploration that the couple managed to find their way back to the safe house. Being able to blend in and hide from the many technological advances of man was easy in this part of the city.

They were in the downtown area. It was an area known for its history and how Jerusalem used to be. Not much of the old Jerusalem remains after the nearly one thousand years since Malik's time. But Evelyn was determined not to pass this up.

Especially when she has her lover by her side.

The two decided to take the more scenic route back to the hide out. That way Malik was able to show Evelyn the areas that still remained after all these years. Areas such as the old Dome on the Rock which still looked as grand as it did in Malik's time. The Church of the Holy Sepulcher and other religious sites around the city. Evelyn was loving it and every two hours or so they would check in to see how things were doing.

All in all the sights were something she would never forget. Even though the circumstances were dire. That did not stop them from enjoying themselves. Evelyn found it highly romantic that they are in such danger, but still managed to be a couple in love.

It was around evening time that they started to make their way back. After having scrounge the city there was no sign of the Assassins but Malik figured as much. The modern Assassins are probably watching them right now through their technology, and he would not have been aware. At least back in his time things have been simple enough. Malik leaned back on the top of a building with Evelyn beside him.

She watched as the Arab man's now longer hair seem to dance in the light desert breeze that flowed from around them.

Already the lights of Jerusalem played out over the distant hum of the many different calls to prayer. Some in Latin, some in Arabic and some in Hebrew.

Malik sighed as Evelyn watch him wrap his arm around his knees.

"I missed this," he said in English.

"Missed what?" Evelyn asked.

"This! The three main religions in the Holy land getting along together. Even though under the surface or in other places they are not. In reality places like Jerusalem where they are coexisting is a rarity to see such harmony up close," Malik said to her.

Evelyn turned her gaze to him the sun touching his skin and placing a golden sheen on him.

Without thinking Evelyn placed her hand on his cheek. Turning him gently towards her as she captured his lips with hers. He returned her kiss with earnest opening her mouth with his and deepening the kiss. His hand going up and stroking her hair before pulling away gently.

"I missed kissing you," Evelyn said.

"As have I _Habibi_," Malik said as he placed another kiss on her lips before getting up.

"Come we need to get back before they send out the search party." Evelyn eventually followed him to the ladder that would take them back into the streets and into the city.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik and Evelyn took their time returning much to Desmond's amusement. The American was just enjoying his time watching his new friends rekindle their love for each other. And he would not be surprised if they did the deed somewhere, but he doubts it. As he continued to monitor activities with Abstergo and making sure he stays in contact with the others Desmond spent much of his time getting to know the three Templars in the group.

Now Haytham he knew from his time in the Animus, but Elise and Shay were completely new to him. Since they are new he managed to get to know them better. It turns out that both Shay and Edward enjoy sailing and would often times compare notes of their travels. Edward would tell Shay of his pirating days while the Irishman would tell Edward of his explorations into the Arctic.

Elise on the other hand was a different matter. Since she was the daughter of a Templar Grandmaster. She had lived a life of privilege meaning she was kind of like Aveline in terms of living the high life. It surprised Desmond however that Arno was raised by her father and they pretty much grew up together. Though circumstances forced Arno to be an Assassin and she a Templar.

He also learned that before they were brought to the future. They were hunting for the man who killed her father. Both working together to find the murderer as well as the one who murdered Arno's mentor. The head of the French Assassin council and the one responsible for getting him expelled from the Order. So Desmond was baffled by this but at the same time wanting to help. So he told them that if and when he finds Shawn Hastings he would have the man help them find out what had happened since their abduction.

When the door opened and Malik and Evelyn returned Desmond was grateful. Mrs. Kelekipi managed to find some food for them to eat while waiting for the others to return. The young boy Dave, Desmond seemed to like the most. The young boy has such energy that it kept the dreary group positive in many things. Even though the boy shares a similar injury to Malik's the two he could tell hit it off.

In fact Dave bragged to Desmond that he was the one who helped Malik overcome his handicap. For that Desmond was grateful.

Now as everyone was taking turns keeping watch Desmond found time to himself.

He had not had much time to himself these days since things are hectic. But he would have to do.

As he sat there on watch with Connor the native was out scouring one end of the perimeter while Desmond went the other way. His mind was focused on keeping watch even as his thoughts drifted back towards the day he died.

"So Desmond what is America like now?" Connor asked surprising Desmond.

"It's alright I guess, but nowadays people take their freedom for granted. Whoever is in charge would try to force their ideals on people and not everyone is accepting. In fact we are considered one of the most hated countries in the world," Desmond replied.

"I see, I guess people do change after the war," Connor replied.

"Yeah, too many corrupt officials in charge. At least with the current President things are not too bad. But he has been having problems with Congress here and there...the rich tend to rule everything," Desmond replied.

"Sounds like the Templars to me," Connor said.

"Yeah but they are too well known to suddenly kill them off Connor. Remember this is not like your day where word takes a while to get anywhere. Here information travels in an instant. You say a curse word or fart and the world will know it," Desmond replied.

Connor sighed, "How's the manor?"

"You mean Davenport Homestead Manor? Gone, disappeared. We don't know what happened to it and the Assassins if I remember my history assume that the Templars had something to do with it," Desmond replied.

Connor looked down towards the ground a sad look on his face, "So much fighting! So much has happened! I don't want it to be this way," he said.

"Hey...we have been fighting this war for centuries Connor. One man does not change things," Desmond replied.

"I know but look at us Templars and Assassins working together to fight for a better future. Who would have thought," Connor said.

Suddenly there was movement from their level as both Desmond and Connor looked from the shadows. Getting their guns ready they kept silent as they went to see who would have dared enter this area.

Their was a group of three people all of them looking like they are trying to keep silent. Desmond and Connor tapped into their ear pieces to let the others know they have company.

Leaping down from the rooftops the trio that they were following made their way towards the building. Desmond and Connor was not far behind them. Turning on his Eagle Vision Desmond and Connor can see perfectly in the dark. As well as see if they are dealing with friend of foe.

The aura's shown blue.

Desmond tapped his earpiece again to show that they are friendly. Opening the door they were led inside. Desmond being the first was the one who entered behind them. Followed by Connor using a side door to the side of the building.

The trio were hunched together in the dark the two on the side of the taller man. One of them was fiddling with his glasses.

"Who are you?" Jacob's voice asked.

"Does it matter who we are you contacted us," a very familiar voice said.

"How do we know that you are not the enemy in disguise? You could be them!" another voice said this one belonging to Shao.

This was part of their test to see if they are just friendly hackers or true Assassins.

"Oh for God sake! We had received a message from a man believing to be Desmond Miles. Desmond Miles is dead! We were there when he died!" the second man said.

"How did Desmond die!" this time it was Desmond himself who said it.

"He was killed trying to save the world that is what," the man said.

"You did not answer the question...How did Desmond Miles Die?" this time Desmond strained his voice so he can make his point across.

"He died when he released Juno, an ancient being into the world. He placed his hand on this pedestal to turn on this Precursor machine that supposed to protect the earth from the sun. Why is this important and why are you bringing up painful memories," The third voice said this one female.

Desmond whistled showing them that they are clean. He can clearly see them and who they are, but he could not help but mess with their heads. When the lights slowly came back on all three Assassins had guns in their hands and were surrounded by the others.

"What is going on here!" the older man and apparently the leader said to them.

"Sorry William but we had to take precautions," Issac said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Issac? Is that really you? How did you escape Abstergo?" William said.

"Thank your son he saved my life," Issac replied.

Desmond's eyes started to water when his father turned his head slowly to look at the son he had thought dead.

"Desmond?"

TBC

**A/N: Ok it was not as action packed as many of you wanted but I wanted to build a little bit more on the story. I don't have much to say except that I am really busy with work till my boss comes back from medical leave. So now I hopefully managed to quench you guys thirst for the moment with this chapter. As it would be very slow to write till things get better. **

**For now I hope you enjoy this and remember to leave a review at the end...just no BASHINGS, FLAMES and LORE MONGERS please! This is an AU fic thank you very much!**


	32. Chapter 31: William Rebecca and Shawn

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**A/n: Man I just saw the newest trailer for A.C. Syndicate and that thing looks awesome! I also saw the movie '_Straight out of Compton_' it was awesome too. So this is a reflection of that built here...ok not really but hey ideas just keep flowing. Skyrim was a big help in keeping the ideas flowing and replaying A.C.1 with my Mother-in-Law helps too. So don't folks things are only going to get better...sort of I can't guarantee it.**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 32: William Rebecca and Shawn**

_So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

_Metallica – Nothing Else Matters_

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn could only stare as Desmond stood straighter then an arrow. His back was rigid as he took a tentative step closer to the trio.

"I thought you were dead," the older man now known as Desmond's father said.

"I was till they brought me back with the Ankh," Desmond replied.

"Why didn't you contact us?" said the woman.

"I couldn't! I was trapped in a hellhole of a prison for three years. They used me to bring them here," Desmond said indicating all the people around him.

It was then that they finally noticed all the people around them. Malik was the first to step out, "I am Malik Al-Sayf it is a pleasure to finally meet the Mentor of this time," he said with his fist over his heart.

The others followed suit including the Templars. Desmond was amazed by how much respect was given to William as he cleared his throat, "The pleasure is mine Master Al-Sayf,"

Malik feeling humbled by the actions only bowed again, "I am just a humble _Dai, _Mentor there is no need to address me as such," Malik replied.

It was then that everyone else introduced themselves. When it came to the Templars William, Shawn and Rebecca jumped back in surprise.

"Haytham Kenway! You have the grandmaster of the Colonial Rites here!" William hissed.

"He is no longer part of the Rite as are we." said Shay showing respect but kept caution as he came within the circle.

Desmond hoping to keep things under control stood tall, "He's right dad. Shay, Haytham and Elise; they are part of this group. As much as you don't like it they are with us now."

"Yes, we are all in this together both Templar and Assassin. So you are going to have to deal with it lad," surprisingly it was Jacob that spoke up.

William was surprised when Jacob spoke to him like that. The rather quiet Englishman was now speaking up. After hearing all that there was going on Jacob surprised Evelyn in speaking up.

"Hey you're Jacob Frey the man who organized the Rooks back in 1864! You and your sister were considered heroes in my book," Shawn said for the first time speaking up.

"I don't know what you mean...oh alright you win I did organize the Rooks, but Evie was better at it then I." Jacob corrected.

William lowered his guard along with Shawn and Rebecca. Desmond looked relieved and Malik gave Evelyn's hand a reassuring squeeze. It seems that all is calm around here as the group finally found peace.

"Does anyone want anything I am going to make us something to eat," said a voice and they all turned to see Mrs. Kelekipi and Dave enter the room.

"I think I will help with dinner coming Malik?" Evelyn asked.

"You go ahead _Habibi_ I will be there shortly," Malik said and Evelyn gave him a kiss before leaving.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When Evelyn finally left to go help Mrs. Kelekipi and Dave with dinner. Malik's attention went back to William. The older Miles then looked his son up and down as if seeing a ghost for the first time in years. Desmond continued to eye his father and to his surprise William looked at him good before pulling him into a very tight embrace.

Malik was unsure what to do until they heard sobbing. Finally snapping out of it Desmond hugged his father as he too started to sob. Rebecca and Shawn finally joined in as they too were glad to reunite with their long lost friend. It was a joyous reunion as both father and son were finally reunited.

SOMETIME LATER EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"And so Abstergo planned on using my ancestors to screw with time. By taking my DNA they hoped to unravel the Order in the past so that way we are weak to non-existent in the present." Desmond explained when Evelyn was finished eating her dinner.

It was rather quiet except for Desmond catching up with Rebecca, Shawn and his father William. She could see the family resemblance there. Desmond inherited his father's face and skin color which was common amongst the Kenways. She could also see it in Edward, Haytham and Connor though Connor's is more pronounced due to his Native American heritage. William at least shared that trait with them.

The only thing defining Desmond from his father other then the younger more leaner body. Is that Desmond seems to appear more like Ezio then the Kenways. But from what she had heard Ezio is after all Desmond's ancestor too so it was no surprise to see it. Speaking of the Italian he was busy comparing recipes with the Kelekipi's and surprisingly enough Malik.

Now she knows Malik has some sort of secret passion for cooking. Ever since Dave taught him how to cook with one hand the man was more determined to learn how to cook. As far as Evelyn had to guess he does not do much cooking in his own time.

As they all conversed the main topic of discussion came into play.

How to get them out of Jerusalem.

"We need to find a more secure route then what you see here," said Malik holding out the satellite map of the area.

"True that route is crawling with both insurgents and border patrols," said William.

"What we need is to get out to sea. Once we are clear of land we are free to go," Edward said.

"That is why we are trying to do father, but we can't unless we get out of Jerusalem," said Haytham.

And so the arguments continued.

"Why don't we just go dressed as tourists?" asked Evelyn speaking up for the first time.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

"I mean come on now it happens all the time back in Kona. People who are not tourists dress like them to make them inconspicuous. That way no one suspects what they are really here for. After all there are a ton of tourists here in Jerusalem. Most of them are religious folks coming to say hello to all the holy sites." Evelyn said.

"You know that just might work," said Ivan and Aveline agreed.

"But won't a group of us be suspicious?" asked Jacob.

"Not if we are part of a tour. If we can find a tourist destination that is worthy of this then we can...wait isn't that the Western Wall?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah and the Dome on the Rock...wait I see where this is going?" it was surprisingly Rebecca that spoke up.

"Yeah if we come in as tourists here for a tour of the city then somehow we can blend in and leave the same way. It's brilliant!"

"The next question is how we are going to get out with Dave and Malik? After all they are both distinguished because of the missing appendage?" Shawn said.

"I think I have a way for them to blend in," Evelyn smirked.

THE NEXT DAY

"Really? Do I really have to wear this crap!" complained Jacob.

The Englishman had to shave off his side burns to hide his features because that trait would get him caught. He was sporting a very bright colored shirt and shorts along with a camera that they had stolen from some other tourist a while ago.

"Yes you have to wear it and I have to wear this crap so shut it!" said Evelyn as she sported a scarf over her head and the famed tourist look.

They are currently standing near the Temple of the Rock looking like part of the tour. The trick is to make it look like a bunch of tourists getting lost or trying to find the bathroom. Evelyn was forced to go with Jacob while everyone else paired up with odd folks.

The three modern assassins had to make arrangements with their get away guy.

That left Evelyn with Jacob looking like tourists while Malik and Dave look like refugees.

Ever since the war in Syria started refugees have been going to the other countries for help. Well part of the plan involves becoming refugees. That is how they are going to make their get away.

Evelyn's phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out. There was a name on it that made her roll her eyes.

It said Tiffany with a picture of a very unhygenic girl on it. Rolling her eyes she knew who it was.

"We're here so where are you?" she said.

"_We are at the safe house and from what we see you have three Abstergo guards walking around looking for you. It was a good thing that you suggested getting makeup to make your skin look lighter or else things would be getting rather ugly fast." _Rebecca's voice filled Evelyn's ears.

Evelyn was just as glad too. Thankfully she has two sisters who are good with disguises and makeup. So taking pointers from them she had made her skin several shades lighter, and had made it to look natural. So that way no one will question that she is a European tourist out for a good time with her boyfriend. Jacob she could tell was nervous because she was a complete stranger to him, and she is Malik's girlfriend so he is probably afraid of the Syrian.

So with that said Evelyn does not have to worry about him trying to flirt or anything.

Well he never did try to flirt unlike Ezio. Ezio Evelyn has learned is a complete flirt, but at least he minds his manners and does not take it any further if that woman is married.

Or has a boyfriend.

But she prefers Jacob to Ezio any day. The Italian as really chatty and loves to chat up a storm. It can drive anyone nuts...well except for Aveline and Elise who love to chat with him unlike their male counter parts.

Sighing she could hear the British man grumbling under his breath. His accent is clearly distinct unlike Shawn's who is from a more upper class London Native. Jacob is from the lower class that much she can tell and she likes his accent a lot. He even mentioned that Evelyn in a way reminds him of his twin sister whom his misses a lot back in his own time. So with that said they remained by the Dome of the Rock. And waited for the tour guide to show up.

They were to wait for the tour and then make their escape sometime during the tour. The others are doing the same thing getting the tour done before they can escape as refugees.

The plan was the look like tourists and then half way through the tour ask for the restrooms. Then from there make their escape before any Abstergo guards catch them. They know that they are using satellite tech to find them. So they have to be smarter about it.

One of the things they are doing is playing tourist. Something that some protested (Namely Malik) but others agreed on.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen sorry to keep you waiting," a friendly accented voice said and Evelyn looked up to see a Muslim man standing there calling all the tourists. Evelyn stood up making sure her head was properly covered before making her way to the tour group.

"Alright folks if you would follow me I can show you around before the first prayers begin for the midday," the tour guide said as he led them away. Evelyn and Jacob soon followed them keeping to themselves.

It took about two hours before an opportunity presented itself. It was when they went to take a break at a nearby open area. Evelyn and Jacob slipped away saying they had to use the restrooms.

Once there they quickly slipped out of their tourist garbs and tossed them in the trash before slipping out the nearby window. When they gotten outside they quickly slipped away. The bluetooth that Evelyn has put in her ear came to life.

"_Nice one the two men following you did not notice you leave. That was a fast thought now head over to the nearest souvenir shop its the one selling jewelry. We stashed your stuff there," _Rebecca's voice said.

Jacob and Evelyn made their way towards the nearest shop which was in fact a souvenir shop. There they made their way towards the back where the bag of goods was stashed. Opening up the duffle bag Jacob was impressed by the change of clothes...and armaments.

"Oh how I missed these!" he said pulling up a pair of hidden blades. Evelyn put on her robes and hid her hair while Jacob put on the hood and white robes. There they threw the bag down the sewers and ran into the street.

"_Good we have you on visual thankfully these street cams work like a charm. Now head over to the West Wall I think Malik and Dave are there as we speak," _ Rebecca's voice filled her ear.

She and Jacob hurried over to the west wall. Malik and Dave were indeed waiting for them.

"Alright let's get out of here," Malik said.

Just as they said it gunshots were heard and a group of Abstergo's men started heading towards them.

"Fuck!" Dave yelled as they quickly scattered.

Jacob and Dave went in one direction and Evelyn and Malik went in the other. Rebecca's voice was jammed that much Evelyn can tell as she dodged another bullet.

"Shit they must have tracked us using some sort of satellite. Rebecca made sure these were not tracked." Evelyn said.

"Yeah I know how they found us someone tipped them," Malik said.

"How do you know?" Evelyn asked.

"Dave overheard someone talking a fellow American. He was from Abstergo, the man was going around with photos of everyone and one woman mentioned seeing you and Jacob at the Temple of the Rock. Now we are all in danger," Malik said as they ran.

Bullets continued to fly as they ran through the streets trying to avoid any more problems.

But problems seem to find them in the form of a car flying through the narrow streets.

"Shit!" Evelyn said.

"This way!" Malik shouted to her and grabbed her hand.

They ran through the streets along with the crowds as gunshots rained on them. Most of them silencers but even then the people knew a bullet when they saw it. Taking to the rooftops both Malik and Evelyn ran for it. Malik tried knocking things over and shouting in Hebrew and Arabic to get people to move out of the way.

People ran out of the way when they moved and both Evelyn and Malik turned down an alley.

"I wish there was a sewer here," she said.

"Me too," Malik replied. Climbing over a few walls the couple managed to make it over the wall while running.

"Rebecca can you here me?" Malik said over his ear piece.

"_Yeah I hear you I finally gotten through their jamming, but yeah I got you now. Holy shit! Ok let me see if I can find a way to get you guys out," _she said as she typed in a few keys.

"_Alright there should be a supply depot not too far from where you guys are at. One of them is scheduled to leave for Acre in about fifteen minutes think you can make it?" _she said.

"Hope so," said Malik.

"_Good I have already told Jacob and Dave to meet you there," _Rebecca said.

"Alright hopefully we can make it," said Malik.

As they ran the men shoved people to the side to get at them and once they raised their guns people scattered. Malik opened fire on some of them with the pistol he has in his hand. But even then it was not enough and he was nearly out of ammo.

Gunfire could be heard from behind and Evelyn did not waste time as she and Malik kept on running.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

He had to get Evelyn out of there, and with all the guns firing at them it was hard to avoid the bullets.

"OW!" Evelyn shouted as she fell. Malik looked down to see blood coming down her leg. Quickly using his turban to wrap around the wound he tried to get her to stand up. Getting up quickly she and Malik both ran. Finding a man with a camel was not too hard since on this side of the city there are many of them. Which means they are close to the outskirts and the warehouse.

Running out of breath and already out of bullets Malik wasted no time leaping over the camel with Evelyn behind him. Then looking around found what he was looking for in a motor cycle.

"Evelyn know how to drive one of those?" he asks.

"Oh FUCK YEAH!" she said panting. He could tell she was tired as he ran towards one of them and leaped on. Evelyn took the driver's side and started the engine. Once the engine roared she gunned it and raced off into the city with Malik holding on from behind.

Malik wished he had his other arm when the men began to shoot from behind him. But alas he was stuck even when shot yet again in the side.

"_Fuck!" _Malik cursed in Arabic as Evelyn guned the engine even more for speed. People quickly rushed out of the way.

"_Guys this is Shay, Where are you?" _Shay's voice filled their ears.

"We are just past the West Wall with a bunch of assholes behind us!" said Malik as he cursed yet again for a bullet that nearly grazed him.

Luckily for him Evelyn knew how to drive.

Dodging yet another bullet Malik held on as she weaved down another side street. That forced the men chasing them to do a wide turn, but not before Evelyn and Malik leaped off and began to climb up a building. The resounding explosion was all the distraction they needed as they ran across the rooftops.

These roofs are not like back in his time.

No these are more challenging for Malik as he raced across with Evelyn. Being as she was not so inclined in free running as he was, he had to help her over several obstacles. The sounds of sirens could be heard as several police officers came in response to the shooting and the explosion. Not taking any chances both of them leaped off and into a pile of clothes.

Getting up they both were exhausted, but nothing was going to stop them. Getting up they both ran further down the street this time towards the Christian section of the city.

"_Alright guys almost there Shay and Desmond are going to cover for you so move it," _Rebecca said over the ear piece.

As she said it Malik and Evelyn dove into a nearby shop where people were enjoying drinks. The many shouts of protests could be heard as people quickly moved out of the way. They both held on to each other's hand as they were outside the back and into the restaurant area. Leaping over the bar and tables they entered the kitchen and then out the back. Legs screaming in protest, especially for Evelyn who's leg nearly gave out on her many times due to the injury. Malik was faring no better for his side was bleeding and he was slowing down greatly.

He needed to get out of there fast.

Then like nothing he spotted something he had never seen in a long time.

A man was in the city on a horse. Now _that _is something Malik can handle.

The man was of course a police officer on break and Malik rushed up with Evelyn. He threw himself onto the horse much to the officer's protest and grabbed Evelyn.

The man shouted something in Hebrew, but Malik already saw the cars heading their way. Urging the horse on the Syrian rode the horse through the streets. Leaping over carts and cars alike he knew how to ride.

"I guess they teach you this back in your time right?" Evelyn screamed at him over the wind.

"Yes, now hold on!" he said getting the horse to move faster.

The horses hooves hit the pavement as it raced through the streets. Malik felt Evelyn holding on while he guided the horse. A single gunshot nearly took the horse. Luckily for Malik he has fast reflexes and made the horse rear to avoid the bullet. The animal obeyed while running in terror. With firm guidance. Malik held on while reassuring Evelyn at the same time.

People scattered at the sight of the animal while the cars chased them. It was a good thing the streets are narrow to avoid the moving vehicles from reaching their top speeds giving Malik the advantage. The smaller and narrower alleys make him faster so he steered the horse towards it.

"Alright turn right and we should be a block away from our meeting place," Evelyn said to his ear.

Nodding Malik steered the horse in that direction avoiding traffic all the same.

The cars came screaming out of the alley causing several accidents, but he had the advantage still. The horse ran with all the speed it could muster through traffic and over cars and people alike. When he gotten to an area were he was sure not to be followed he and Evelyn gotten off and the sent the horse on its way. The horse ran off leaving them in the dust. Then getting into a hiding spot both he and Evelyn waited till the cars went away before running towards where Shay was to meet them.

They did not get too far however before the sound of a motorcycle was heard and three cyclists came into view.

"Oh fuck me!" Evelyn said as they backed away completely exhausted.

Then something out of the blue came. A couple of bikes came roaring in front of them.

"Get on!" said Shay as Malik came behind him while Evelyn rode behind Desmond.

"_Alright guys you know where to meet us so lets go!" _Rebecca said.

"Alright this way I know the way to the docks!" Desmond said and pulled down his visor.

Gunning the engine both he and Shay took off.

Malik held on while Shay drove down the streets. Desmond also was gunning his engines as they sped on their motorbikes across and in Desmond's case doing all sorts of tricks.

Flying up high he did a backflip with Evelyn holding on to avoid a pair of bullets. Malik felt like he was in some sort of movie while Shay reached behind and fired a few rounds at their pursuers.

The first one had a bullet go through the head causing him to fall and the others to pile up on him. That gave them enough time to get out.

Just as they turned on another street the police decided to block the road.

"Fuck what are we going to do?" Malik asked.

"Hold on Lad I know how to deal with this." Shay said and gunned the engine for more speed.

Malik held on as the police opened fire. Desmond taught Shay this trick in a video game that they confiscated and he intends to use it. Pushing even faster he went up the wall with the bike and using some sort of wall run went over the cops. Doing a flip and landing behind them he and Malik made a run for it. Desmond followed right behind him as he flew over them as well.

The police were baffled when they did this and made a clean get away down a tunnel.

"_Alright guys you are clear now get over to the rendezvous point," _Rebecca said.

"Alright you heard the lady," Shay said.

Malik nodded not trusting himself not to feel sick at the moment and it was not from the stunt.

WILLIAM'S POINT OF VIEW

William Miles was impressed by how his son's rag tag team of renegades held themselves through this mess. Every major assassin from across time was with him along with a few Templars. Now mindful he does not trust the Templars, but since they are displaced as much as the Assassins then they are useful allies. They all wanted the same goal in life and that is to restore the timeline.

As they worked together he, Rebecca and Shawn had been keeping tabs on how to get them out of Jerusalem. It was not easy and William will rather just take Desmond. But the sight of his ancestors was all too much for him. The Templars really made a number for themselves when they destroyed the timeline. So he had Shawn look into what has changed and what remained the same.

So far things were not good at all.

When Desmond and Shay came through with Malik and Evelyn things were good to go. They were the last group. Jacob and the boy Dave was right before them having been rescued by Ivan earlier.

The Russian Assassin was teaching Dave the fundamentals of the Russian language. Something that could prove useful for the boy. Even though Dave would most likely be on the support side of things the boy has potential. William can use that but he will not sink so low as to do the same mistakes he has done with Desmond. Issac will kill him if he did and William will respect the other Assassin for it.

As they parked the bikes they quickly left them to run into the warehouse.

William was impressed by his son's progress into being an assassin. And he was more shocked to find that he has yet to suffer from the bleeding effect. He remembered before he died that Desmond used to suffer it a lot in the upcoming days till doom's day. And since then he was suffering greatly due to prolonged exposure to the animus. Now however he looked to be mentally sound.

He would have to ask him about it sometime.

The last of their group finally arrived and William went to see to them as a mentor should. Walking out he quickly embraced his son never wanting to let go.

"Its alright dad I'm fine," Desmond said to him.

"I know it is just I want to make sure you are real and not some illusion created by some POE," William replied. And it was true he wanted to know and feel his son.

Desmond gave a sad smile before he too returned the embrace.

LATER

Several trucks were making their way towards Acre one of the port cities in Israel. It was far different then the city in Malik's time and far larger then it was. Still though William is cautious and wants to make sure everything is going well before they depart for safer waters. Gavin assured him that everything is ready to go and he is waiting for him to arrive.

Having disguised his boat as a Green Peace vessel the _Altair II_ had gone through some major upgrades over the years and some dry dock repairs. It was a good thing too since the ship needed it. With all the new technology coming out the Assassins must adapt to a rapidly changing world.

And so they had their ship retrofitted for their needs. Thanks to a few donations from some friends in high places...the ones they had left. They managed to get things up and running with the latest tech. Rebecca was more then thrilled when she did that was how they found the signal in-bedded in the Euro-Vision broadcast. He was surprised that it was his son that had done it.

He was more surprised when Issac was with him.

Now William had no quorums with the old Assassin and was rather impressed he managed to keep things hidden. Issac finally explained to him what had happened in the nearly twenty odd years since he left the order.

Now as Mentor of the entire Assassin Order William Miles was left with a huge responsibility. As Mentor it was his job to ensure that all his people were taken care of...that included his son.

Riding along shot gun William was glad to be with his son again. The road towards Acre was a long one by a few hours and so they had time to talk.

"Things had been really bad since you were gone," William said.

"Becca has told me some but not all of it," Desmond replied while driving.

"I...I fell apart Desmond. It was like that night you ran away again. Only this time you didn't run away...you died. My greatest fear had come true even though you willingly did it to protect the world, it was still my greatest fear," William said.

"You treated me like shit for all these years dad and...I guess I owe you an apology to," Desmond said.

"Oh?" William replied.

"Yeah, I mean all I wanted was the experience the world for myself. I was locked up in a cage for most of my life and with you keeping your distance from me...I felt like you hated me. Mom was no help either even though she tried and I...I just couldn't take it. I was such a coward that I could not deal with that shit and so I ran not thinking what you must have gone through. I was selfish and stupid...and I'm sorry," Desmond replied.

"I know I was hard on you Desmond and trust me I got it from your mother everyday. It's just...I've never been a parent before. And the day I held you in my arms for the first time after you were born was like...it was like I was holding part of myself." at this Desmond took a side glance at William seeing the man look down towards the ground. He was looking rather depressed.

"I was so shocked when holding you that I thought I was going to drop you. Then as you grew it became harder and harder to try and love you. What I mean is that it was hard not to favor you over the other children because you were my son. So I tried to distance myself from you and I was wrong for doing it. When I watched the footage from the Animus with Altair and then Ezio. I realized that...that I should have been encouraging you not distancing myself from you. The old codex that Altair wrote and then Ezio reinforced was that love is the strongest emotion out there. And nothing is stronger then the love of a parent to a child. To encourage that child to become stronger and be better. Instead I made you weaker and I distanced myself from you belittling you when I should have been encouraging you. I was a fool and I suffered for it for three years. Can you forgive this old man for his folly son," William could not help it as tears began to form in his eyes. The passing light of the now glowing moon had shown that William had indeed look more like the worn torn old man then the strong mentor he was supposed to be.

Desmond saw this as he looked at his father. Slowly he reached over and put his hand on William's shoulder.

"I had already forgiven you dad...a long time ago," Desmond replied.

William was surprised at this and the tears started to freely fall.

MEANWHILE

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"So Rebecca isn't it?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes," Rebecca replied since she was the one driving.

"Well what made you become an Assassin. I mean you don't look the part," Evelyn asked.

"Oh I used to be a sports enthusiast before this. You know into the major extreme sports thing. Shawn and I were not born into the Order. I was recruited after suffering a broken leg while snowboarding up in the Alps. My snowboard went awry and I crashed into a tree before I could fully gain speed. That was a life saver and I could have broken my neck. While recovering in a Swiss hospital I started going into computers. It was the only thing I could do the pass the time." Rebecca replied.

"I did a lot of stuff in my own time too before all this shit went down," Evelyn said.

"Really like what?" Rebecca asked.

"Well my family is poor or on the borderline for welfare. At one point we were on it till Dad started his blacksmithing business. That was were I gotten my interest in blacksmithing and metal works. But pretty much all of us had to get jobs at an early age. Myself I'd gotten a job at the age of thirteen helping people with their pets and babysitting. Which kind of sucked. Then when I gotten older I wanted to get into blacksmithing like my dad. So I went to a university to get a degree," Evelyn said.

"Whoa you wanted to be a blacksmith?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah, I love making things like horseshoes and swords and stuff," Evelyn replied.

"You make swords?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah in fact before all this shit went down I made Malik's weapons," Evelyn replied.

"Whoa...that is awesome maybe you can help me and Shawn with repairing some of our equipment when we get back," Rebecca asked.

"Sure," Evelyn said.

"So what else you did?" Rebecca asked,

"Well I was a park ranger at Volcanoes National Park back home in Hawaii. Then worked several other jobs including Dive Instructor, Health Food Retail and several others. Not as exciting as yours but still it was...interesting to say the least." Evelyn replied.

"Wow a park ranger...did you say Hawaii?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah that is where I am from. I'm from Hawaii," Evelyn replied.

"How the hell did you get involved with all of this?" Rebecca replied.

"That is what I get for saving Malik's life," Evelyn replied.

"Really? How did you meet Malik just out of curiosity?" Rebecca asked.

It was then that Evelyn told Rebecca what had happened over the past few months. When she was done Rebecca gave a whistle at how all this had gone down.

"Wow girl I feel for you! I mean after all if anything were to happen to Shawn then where would I be?" Rebecca replied.

"Are you and Shawn...well going out?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh fuck no! Shawn and I are great buddies. I mean we dated for a little while but it didn't work out. I mean we were just not interested in each other. We tried but the connection was not there," Rebecca replied.

"Oh I'm sorry," Evelyn said.

"Don't be Shawn and I agreed to be good friends...besides that Shawn is gay. He finally came out of the closet last year. I laughed because I figured it out a while ago while we were dating. He would always be checking out the guys and not pay any attention to me," Rebecca laughed.

"Ah I get it!" Evelyn laughed again.

"So tell me you and Malik how long it took you both to finally realize you liked each other?" Rebecca asked.

"It took quite a while considering we were getting over a bunch of crap. Mine was my psychopathic ex-boyfriend who turns out to be a Templar Sigma and Malik was getting over the death of his brother." Evelyn said.

"I see," Rebecca replied.

"So since Shawn was a bust do you have anyone in mind?" Evelyn asked.

"Well..." Just before Rebecca could reply there was a guard post in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Rebecca cursed.

MEANWHILE

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

"OH fuck no!" Shawn cursed when he saw the outpost and gates.

"What is it?" asked Malik who sat beside the British man.

"Guard Patrols that means they are looking for someone," said Shawn.

A uniformed man approached them and started speaking in Hebrew.

"_Where are you heading off to my friend?"_ he asked.

"_We are heading towards Acre I just picked up these containers, is there anything wrong sir?" _Shawn asked.

"_No nothing much just making sure that everything is safe we just gotten word that some ISIS insurgents crossed the border. Tell me where did you hail from?" _he asked.

"_We hailed from Jerusalem sir why where did they come from?" _Shawn asked.

"_They came from Syria and just crossed the Northeastern border. So we were told to watch any incoming vehicles for trouble," _said the guard.

"_Want to check in the back just in case?" _Shawn asked as he gotten out of the truck. Malik kept his wits about him but luckily their companions were prepared in case they were stopped and boarded.

It took about a few minutes before Shawn returned and the man waved him off inspecting the trucks behind him. The truck behind him had Desmond and William and then Rebecca and Evelyn. Luckily the girls were good at dressing up as men and so the patrols went unnoticed.

Breathing a sigh of relief they drove off as soon as the man gave the signal to go. After careful inspection nothing was found. Malik breathed a sigh of relief as he inspected his patched up wound.

He was grateful that the bullet only grazed him and not went in, but it will leave another scar. Evelyn's leg also was fine and luckily didn't hit anything major as they drove off. He was worried about her in pain. Shawn having seen this patted him on the shoulder.

"You don't have to worry my friend she will be fine. Just give it some time and she will heal," Shawn replied.

Malik could only hope he was right.

The journey to Acre of course was not that long, but thankfully they made it without any more mishaps. The streets were busy being that it is a port city and a lot bigger then his time.

Malik was amazed at how much has changed in the eight hundred years since his time. The city is now quite vast with ports everywhere. From their vantage point before getting further down the road towards the city. They were stopped once again by the city guard or the police in this case. When the inspections came out clean they made themselves enter the city.

It was busier in the city then outside. With people going about their way which to Malik was amazing to see. Keeping the turban close to his face to hide his features they drove down the busy road towards the docks.

When they got to the docks and passing another inspection this time using dogs. They managed to pass once again. Shawn and Rebecca were smart enough to get them cases where the dogs can't smell the things inside. Once inside they drove towards a warehouse on the outskirts. It was there that they gotten out of the trucks.

"Oh thank God!" said Edward and Jacob who was next to him agreed. It was a pain to deal with being crammed in a box for a few hours.

"Sorry guys but it had to be done," Shawn said.

"I don't suppose you had been in here before?" said Ivan.

"Yes, I have actually," Shawn replied.

"Alright gentlemen enough we have work to do. Our ship is over there and we need to get these supplies onto her before we depart," said William coming up from behind them with Desmond at his heels.

They managed to get all the supplies onto the ship just in time as the captain came out to greet William.

"So these are the guys who have been sending those messages...is that Desmond?" a blonde man next to William said.

"Yes, Gavin this is my son Desmond I have confirmed it." William replied.

"Shit...I mean wow! Did you make sure he is not some sort of sleeper?" Gavin said.

"Yes I made sure and once we are out to sea we can work on our next move," William replied.

"Good because we have to move I've heard on the radio that some Abstergo bastards have been looking for us," Gavin said.

"Fuck I hoped we had a little more time," William said.

"We don't and if we don't move now while the tide is still good then we will be trapped," said Gavin.

"Alright then lets get a move on," William replied.

They all boarded the Altair II which was disguised as a Green Peace vessel named _Gaia's love_. As they exited port and into open water William felt apprehensive about what is to come next. He just hoped that whatever happens it does not happen soon.

TBC

**A/n: And there you have it folks another chapter in Broken Wings. I know this one is a little exciting and a bit emotional but people have been asking if any more characters are coming on board. And there you have it Shawn, Rebecca and William. There was a bit of drama and conversations mostly in travel time, but it had to be done. I wanted more emphasis on their characters and so I did. Especially the relationship between William and Desmond. Now that was hard to write but I managed to do it. So anyways tell me what you think? Remember leave a review no flames, bashings and lore mongers please. Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 32: The High Seas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNER UBISOFT**

**A/n: Wow I never knew people liked the story so much...even though only two reviewers reviewed the last chapter and the chapter before that. Alukalala, Vanecool, and Assassinscreed2011 your reviews mean so much to me and thanks a million for helping me keep going. Wow I did not realize that Broken Wings has been out for nearly a full year. October marks one year since I started this story and let me tell you it is one of the longest running stories that I have ever written. Next to 'The Black Eagle' which just made a year this story is still ongoing. And it all thanks to you my lovely readers and reviewers...I know I am babbling aren't I? Well anyways much appreciated and I hope you will like the next chapter for it will mean a lot of things to come. **

**And as always please leave a review just no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! **

**Thanks a million. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 32: The High Seas. **

_Oh the times was hard and the wages low  
Leave her, Johnny, leave her  
And the grub was bad and the gales did blow  
And it's time for us to leave her_

_Leave her, Johnny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her  
For the voyage is done and the winds do blow  
And it's time for us to leave her_

_I thought I heard the Old Man say  
You can go ashore and take your pay_

_Oh her stern was foul and the voyage was long  
The winds was bad and the gales was strong_

_And we'll leave her tight and we'll leave her trim  
And heave the hungry packet in_

_Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her with a grin  
For there's many a worser we've sailed in_

_And now it's time to say goodbye  
For the old pierhead's a-drawing nigh_

_Leave her Johnny Leave her – Old Sea Shanty Author unknown_

The Altair II set sail across the Mediterranean with much haste. The faster they got way from Acre the better. The Abstergo agents wanted to track them down and kill them and William and Gavin wanted to get away as fast as possible. So with all speed they started the engines and headed out to sea. The Altair II retrofitted as a mobile headquarters for the Assassins set sail away from land and out to open water.

The wind was choppy and the waves were unforgiving as the storm they entered hid their presence and the tail they picked up not too far. But luckily for them they managed to lose them while escaping into open water.

At the wheel was Gavin Banks with William Miles on his side and his captain on the other. They kept watch while they made sure their tail was not following. Right beside them was Shay, and the three Kenways wanting to know more about modern sailing. As soon as the ship cleared the storm they got themselves caught in they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close mate," said Edward.

"Yeah too close lad," Shay replied.

"The Templars are getting more and more difficult to avoid and it is getting harder and harder to get supplies. Sometimes we have to resort to stealing to get what we need," said Gavin.

"Aye did that myself a few times," Shay said.

"I am a pirate I always stole my food...well except for when I am in Nassau," Edward replied.

Laughing the group watched the waters around them while the Kenways learned about the sea in modern times.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was out on the deck enjoying the smell of the ocean. It was one of the things he had loved about traveling when he was younger. One of his favorite places was of course Acre with the smell of the sea and its bustling trade. It was a city that was as full of wonder as it was full of rotting fish. Sammy had made her self quite comfortable on his shoulder. Malik was busy stroking her feathers and she was enjoying the attention.

"Lovely day to be out on deck no?" said Issac as he joined Malik on deck.

The older middle age Hawaiian man was wearing a regular T-Shirt with nothing on it. It was plain white and he was wearing a loose pair of pants to match. He gazed out on the ocean with Malik as the wind blew across them.

"You know the ocean is like a vast desert," Issac said.

"I know," Malik replied.

"They have mapped the bottom of the sea and found many things similar to on land," Issac said.

"I saw it on the Discovery Channel once it was fascinating," Malik replied.

There was silence for a while.

"So what is on your mind?" Issac asked.

"A lot of things," Malik said.

"Such as?" Issac asked.

"All this! Evelyn's kidnapping, time traveling, Abstergo and Altair's Descendant," Malik replied.

"Really and only now it has come out?" Issac said amused.

"_**Wake me up inside call my name and save me from the dark," **_Sammy's voice said from Malik's shoulder.

"No normally it would be Evelyn I would be consulting with," Malik replied.

"I see so she has more knowledge of how things work?" Issac replied.

"Well a better understanding of how this world works," Malik replied back.

Issac leaned on the railing the waves gently lapping across the bow meaning good weather is ahead. He turned towards his Syrian counterpart and the man's hair flowed naturally in the wind. From the looks of it he had recently gotten it cut because it looks a lot shorter now. He also looked like he had gotten a clean shave as well bringing out his youthful features.

Malik was dressed in a loose pair of pants and a black tank top. There was a logo on it from some rock band that Issac didn't know about.

"Do you miss it?" Issac said.

"Miss what?" Malik asked.

"Your home Masyaf back in the past?" Issac said.

"I miss it more then anything right now," Malik replied.

"Even Evelyn?" Issac asked.

"That is the one thing that I will miss even more when I go back," Malik said.

"You really do love her don't you?" Issac said.

"With all my soul and it tore me apart that our battles with the Templars had affected her. Now she will be hunted for all time just like you and the others," Malik said.

"Then take her with you?" Issac said.

"I can't," Malik said.

"Why not?" Issac asked.

"I can't do that to her...to take her away from her family," Malik said sadly, "If I had a choice I would give all this up just to be with her," his eyes were cast on the horizon sadly.

Issac felt bad for the Syrian that kind of choice was a hard one even for someone like him.

"It would have been easier if I was born in this time...but I am not I don't even belong here," Malik replied

Issac placed his hand on Malik's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Sammy had wisely moved to his other shoulder the bird gave gentle croons and whistles.

"Malik take my advice do what you feel is right inside. Love...it travels across time and it breaks boundaries. I mean you traveled nearly one thousand years and across the world to meet Evelyn. Do not give up on that Malik do what you feel inside. That is what the Assassin's fight for, the freedom to choose what is right. We fight so that way we can choose whom we love. If the Templars had their way then they chose whom we shall be with and there will be no love involved. If you truly love Evelyn Malik then let her chose on her own," Issac said.

Malik smiled a soft smile, "Thank you Issac your words...they carry much wisdom," he said.

"I know kid. I know," with that Issac walked away leaving Malik to himself.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

While Malik was on the deck Evelyn was down in the engine room helping out with keeping the ship running. They managed to do much repair work on the ship so that it was sea worthy and kept the crew with power and heat. The ship rocked but Evelyn having worked a for a diving company was adapted to working on boats. So the swaying and rocking didn't phase her.

Her furry companion however was not so inclined by it.

Makani had somehow ended up here. The cat had wanted to explore the ship so he had gotten out of Evelyn's room and made his way into the engine room. He then left trails of puke all over the railing, which disturbed some of the crew. Evelyn wanted to see if he was alright so she went after him and found herself in the engine room.

The cat had managed to get himself huddled in a corner somewhere. After asking some of the crew where he was at Evelyn found him trapped behind some pipes. He was huddled and scared. His eyes were dilated with fear so Evelyn was careful on how she was to help her cat.

"Makani? Makani come here boy its ok, its ok no one is going to hurt you," Evelyn said softening her eyes to make him know that she was not going to hurt him.

Makani growled before he puked again this time Evelyn could clearly see why her cat was not feeling so well.

"Ah shit!" she said

It took her about five minutes before she could get the cat free and rubbed his belly. The poor thing was nothing but bones so she went up to the infirmary to help herself.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked.

"Do you have anything for worms?" Evelyn asked.

"Sure figured that since we are now bringing animals on board that we could use some. I used to be a vet myself before I became a doctor for the Assassins so let me have a look at him," the doctor said.

A few minutes and a very unhappy Makani later Evelyn walked out of the doctor's office towards her own cabin. As she was walking she bumped into someone.

"OH shit sorry!" she said.

"No, no the apology belongs to me," the woman on the other end said.

Evelyn looked up and saw it was the Chinese Assassin Shao, "You're Shao right?" she said.

"Yes, And you are Evelyn Malik's 'girlfriend'," Shao said trying to say the words right. Though her accent made it sound a bit funny.

"Yes I am her what brings you here?" she said.

"I was sparring with Ezio we needed to work on my swordsmanship a bit more I was getting a bit rusty," Shao replied.

"I sense there is more to it," Evelyn said.

"I was teaching him Kung-fu," Shao replied with a smile.

"And how is he taking it?" Evelyn asked.

"He made a joke about bettering his flexability for when he goes and deals with the ladies," Shao said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Please don't tell me that you two..." Evelyn said.

Shao then burst out laughing when she was done she shook her head, "Ezio is my mentor, he sees me as one of his daughters so there is no relationship more then that. Besides when I met him he was on his last legs and a very old man." Shao then waved at Evelyn.

"We must get out of this rather cramped hallway others might be walking later," she said.

"Yeah and I have to put Makani to bed the poor thing has caught worms in Damascus," Evelyn replied.

"I see poor thing he was a very brave cat. Very dedicated to his master, even your bird is dedicated to you. I know for a fact that they both will die first before any harm come to you. That is true loyalty to the end my friend," said Shao.

"I...Thank you, I rescued both Makani and Sammy from animal cruelty or at least Makani's mother from animal cruelty. When he was born he was the runt of the litter so I took him in while all the other kittens were sold. All of them are fixed of course so they can't breed there are too many cats as it is." Evelyn said.

"In my time especially around the Emperor's palace the cats that live there are mainly used to kill the rats that linger in the kitchens. On the other hand in the cities the poor often feast on cat since they can't afford proper meat," Shao replied.

Makani only mewed pitifully as he laid on his side. Evelyn took out the brush that was for him and groomed him to his delight. The cat fell asleep instantly. His breathing had evened out while Evelyn cleaned up the room a bit. She and Malik share a room and on the side facing east or the back of the boat is a mat for him. Evelyn does not go in that area since it is his sacred spot. And since they share one bed together there was not that many problems.

Since there were so many people on board everyone had to share a room. Shao shared hers with Aveline while Ezio shared his with Shay, Ivan and Jacob shared a room, then there was the Kelekipi's, the Kenways, the Miles family, Arno and Elise, and of course Evelyn and Malik. The rest of the crew of course slept in their normal areas since the ship was big enough. It was build this way to be both a headquarters and a proper ship just in case they were caught doing something they shouldn't.

"You know we should have a girls night just us women and maybe invite Mrs. Kelekipi along to," said Evelyn.

"Yes as much as it is fun to be an Assassin I miss doing things that women normally do in my time. Especially gossiping it is funny how many interesting funny things can be overheard by two gossiping women," Shao said.

"So what do you say tonight maybe?" Evelyn said.

"Maybe some other time we have to get our bearings first before we can settle down," Shao replied.

"Oh, I understand, well I have to see if I can find Malik, Makani is fine but I wanted to check up on Sammy as well," Evelyn said getting up.

"I understand your bird...it is not like any other bird I have seen before," she said.

"Sammy is a Macaw they are only found in South America," Evelyn replied.

"South America? Is that the southern continent of the new world?" Shao asked.

"Yes, that is it she is a bird from the rainforest. If taught to speak she can say things for you that is why she sings," Evelyn replied.

"I see, well maybe some other time then," Shao said before she stood up. Evelyn gave her a soft smile before Shao exited the door.

It was then that Malik decided to make his entrance.

Evelyn rose up and gave him a quick peck on the lips which he returned.

"Where have you been?" Evelyn asked,

"Talking to Issac we had a lot to talk about," Malik said as he closed the door.

"Malik what is it?" Evelyn asked.

"I was talking to him about when I am to return to my time and...I was worried if you would stay here with your family or come with me," Malik stated.

Evelyn then rose up and took a now sleepy Sammy from his shoulder and placed her next to Makani. The cat only mewed while Sammy put her wing around the cat before settling down.

Evelyn sighed she knew this conversation was coming one way or another. And in a way Malik was right it was a hard choice, "I thought you might try to convince me to follow you or something?" Evelyn said.

"I don't want that from you. I want you to know freedom Evelyn. I am not going to force you to choose that, you have to choose on your own," Malik replied as he sat down on the bed. Evelyn sat down next to him and leaned in Malik wished he had his other arm so he could wrap it around her shoulders.

"Why are you asking this of me?" Evelyn asked.

"Do you really want to know why?" Malik asked.

"Yes," Evelyn said looking away. She felt him shift as he put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I want you to choose because it is the right thing to do. I love you too much to force you to come with me when it would cage you. I want you to come on your own. I am not Barry I will not force you to follow me like he would. I want you to fly my beautiful Evelyn. I want you to fly free not be caged that is all I wanted from you," Malik said. Sadly.

Now it was Evelyn's turn to make him face her.

"Now you listen to me Malik Al-Sayf I had chosen you for a reason. I have left my nest years ago to be on my own. I am an adult now and no longer a child. My family can deal with its own problems though I would love to see them one last time. You know before I met you...I have been caged. Caged by fear, fear for myself, fear for Dave and my family and fear of everything else. Barry took it all away he made me feel caged and afraid. Fuck I loved my job at the National Park and with the Diving company. But I lost all that when that Mother Fucker shot my best friends. My best friends! One is now in a wheel chair, the other one dead and there was nothing I could do about it! I felt so helpless Malik! I could not not help them I swear to God I could not help them..." with that Evelyn started to cry.

"I know...I have seen so much in my time as an Assassin. I wanted to help my brother so much...he was all I had left. I had no one till I met you. My anger and my guilt have caused me to go into a path of destruction. I could not eat, could not sleep, could barely do anything while I was recovering. And then this happened I became sick and...I thought I would finally be able to end all the pain." Malik admitted.

Evelyn leaned in further to let him know she was here.

"Then I met you and that all changed and you know the rest. As I told you before I would die for you Evelyn and I would let you go if that meant for you to be free," he said.

"And I chose to be with you," she said making him look at her.

"Look, when I was in that hotel room with Dave and Mrs. Kelekipi I could barely eat. I could barely sleep and all those thoughts of ending it...well they were there but do you know what kept me alive?" she said.

"What?" Malik asked.

"You," with that she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss which he gladly returned. It was heated and full of love and passion that they did not want to break apart. When they did she could see it in his eyes the love and adoration he had for her.

"All I could think about was you not my family. _You _and like you would die for me I would do the same for you. I am yours forever Malik no matter how far time has separated us I will be waiting for you," she whispered.

Malik smiled back and kissed her again which she gladly returned.

CONNOR'S POINT OF VIEW

While Malik and Evelyn were discussing their relationship issues. Ratonhnhaké:ton 'Connor' Kenway was having a very happy moment.

Happy as in wanting to laugh his arse off at the antics of both his father, and his grandfather.

Both older Kenways were busy exploring the instruments of the Altair II. Since all three of them have a passion for sailing. They had taken to asking the crew about their duties out at sea and compare it to their own times. Connor could not care less but at the same time was just as curious. He too is a sea captain and he wanted to learn all he can about this time period as much as everyone else. They were even surprised that everyone knows how to use a sextant and they were over joyed to be able to see something from their time.

Connor just watched as Haytham and Edward were comparing notes on how seafarers travel from Edward's time to Haytham's. And Connor would just watch and listen since it was not in his nature to be chatty. On his left side was of course Shay the only other one who really sailed his own vessel. Shay too was quiet busy studying maps and charts left on the table.

Connor decided to investigate those.

As he walked over to the table where Shay was the Irish man nodded a greeting to him. One that Connor returned as he studied the maps.

"So what are you looking for?" Connor asked.

"Where we could find the hour glass. From what I remember doing research for the Templars back in my time the hour glass does not actually look like an hour glass." Shay said.

"How so?" Connor asked.

"Well it looks like a large ring of sorts a gateway into the past or future. It was called the hour glass by the person who found it because it is a machine that travels through time." Shay replied.

"Yes, I sort of recalled reading that," Connor replied.

"Yes, well it was so large that it was nearly impossible to move from its location. And even then it was loaded with all sorts of traps. That made me churn even thinking of it," said Shay.

"Do you remember where it is?" Connor asked.

"I am not too sure but if this world has the equipment to move it then it would have to have a location where they can keep it secure," said Shay as he studied the maps more.

"I see, and where would you put it if it was back in our time?" Connor asked.

"Someplace obvious after all I was once an Assassin like you. If I was Abstergo I would put it someplace obvious and where everyone can see it. That way people will ignore it, the perfect hiding spot." Shay said.

"Ok," Connor said his mind thinking.

"So what are you lads thinking about?" Edward said.

"We were just discussing where the hourglass might be hidden grandfather," Connor said.

"Awk! Don't call me that Connor it makes me feel a lot older then I am," Edward replied.

"What can't take it _old man_," Haytham teased as he came up from behind.

"Oh not you too I remember you when you were ten and then 'POOF' I am here in this time instead of being gutted," Edward said.

"Um father you were gutted they just healed you," replied Haytham.

Edward looked away with a pained look in his eye. He remembered that clearly being run through by Reginald Birch and he was just happy that Haytham gave him some justice. He just never would have thought that he would be here.

"So anyways lads what were you thinking?" Edward said.

"I was thinking that maybe Abstergo would have moved the hourglass to a more secure place. One that is obvious to us but everyone else would not have seen it otherwise," replied Shay.

"So kind of like a camouflage then?" Edward said.

"Aye, a place where everyone can see it and yet hide its true purpose," Shay replied.

The three of them were staring at the map. Already Shay had circled where the hourglass was found in the antarctic and now they had to find where they put it.

"Hey guys plotting to steal from some ships?" said a young voice.

All four heads looked up to see Dave wearing a loose pair of pants and a white shirt to match his look. If not for the missing arm Dave would have looked like a cabin boy.

"Naw just looking for a Piece of Eden," said Edward. At the combined glares of the other three the former pirate shrugged, "Hey I used to ask Haytham all the time what he thinks about something. Sometimes you need a fresh pair of eyes to figure things out," he said.

Dave walked over to them, "So guys what are you working on?" he asked.

"We are trying to see if we can locate the hourglass the Piece of Eden that has brought us all here," said Edward.

"Ok so what does this thing look like?" Dave asked.

"Well from what I remember it looks like a giant ring with many symbols on it." said Shay and quickly gotten a piece of paper and a pen and began to draw as best as he could. When he was done and shown it to Dave his eyes opened in realization.

"You can't be _serious!_"

MEANWHILE

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik opened one eye and looked at the sleeping form of Evelyn. The door was shut and the animals were asleep next to them. They did not do anything after their bout a while ago. In fact he was still in his clothes seeing this is a ship full of people. He did not want to make a spectacle of it by sleeping with Evelyn. She also did not feel comfortable doing it on a ship like this.

But what had woken him to this room.

It was then he felt it a lurch of some sort. Evelyn too was roused from her slumber by the pitch in waves.

"What the fuck?" she cursed.

"I will go look you can return to your rest," Malik said and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

The ship pitched again and thankfully Malik held on as the ship suddenly heaved upwards and then he felt it come crashing down again.

_What in Allah's name!_ He thought as he ran towards the bridge.

Crew members were running in all directions to get things done. When he saw a person run past him he quickly grabbed him, "What is going on?" he asked.

"We are caught in an underwater storm Mr. Malik but it will pass," said the crew member.

Just as he said it the ship lurched again and this time Malik grabbed the nearest thing which was thankfully the railing as the ship lurched before falling again. Malik ran to the bridge just as chaos assumed.

"What is going on?" Malik asked.

"Apparently we are caught in an undersea storm," said the captain.

"Undersea storm?" Malik asked.

"Aye strong cross currents that colide with each other. We are nearing the port city of Port Said in Egypt. We took the direct route to try and avoid the Templars. But it seems as if mother nature is not on our side today," said Gavin.

"Fuck!" cursed a man to the right and Gavin quickly rushed to him.

"What is it?" he said.

"Looks like the underwater storm is the least of our problems. It seems as if we have company," he said and Gavin looked down at what he was preferring and cursed.

"Shit its the Templars. Quickly all hands on Deck!" he said and quickly gotten to the loud speaker.

"_Attention all crew members this is the Admiral speaking we are currently being pursued by an Abstergo vessel. I repeat we are being pursued by an Abstergo vessel all hands prepare for evasive maneuvers and all hands to the armory just in case," _he said

By then everyone was scrambling for some place to prepare an ambush. The captain of the vessel was already barking orders to her men. Edward, Haytham and Connor were busy trying to help out with Edward leading the defense since he and Shay had the most experience when dealing with raiders.

"Alright remember that these dogs don't play nice," Edward said as he cocked his gun. Haytham was right beside him when he said it.

Malik watched from the bridge until Evelyn ran up to him.

"I heard the announcement what is going on?" she said.

"We are being followed by someone not so friendly," said Malik.

"Gavin how soon are they to catching up with us?" this time it was William Miles who joined them followed by Desmond, Rebecca and Shawn. Joining the crew in arming themselves were Aveline, Shao, Elise and Jacob.

"Where's Ezio?" asked Malik aware that he did not see the Italian.

"He is at the rear helping with any boarding parties," Desmond replied.

Suddenly the radio blared, "_We got company two no make that three inflatables right behind us and approaching fast!" _one of the crewmen said.

Already people ran off to get things set before the fight Malik went to join them but William put his hand on Malik's shoulder.

"I need you here to plan out the attack. From what I understand you are good at strategy so make it count," William said and Malik nodded before the older man left with his son.

"What do you want me to do?" Evelyn asked.

"Take the Kelekipi's to the engine room and help out there. We are going to need as much speed as possible to avoid these bastards," Malik replied.

Evelyn then nodded before giving him a lingering kiss, "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you, _Habibi_ now go," he said and she gave him one last look before she disappeared.

Malik turned just as someone shouted about the boats. Gunshots could be heard from the zodiacs and from the riflemen on top as they were exchanged. The captain quickly called for help in Arabic to anyone. As she was doing so they were assaulted with bullets and luckily having a former pirate sure helped in dispensing trouble. Edward maybe a bit out of date when it comes to dealing with boarders. But a pirate is a pirate through and through and Edward was an expert on pirates.

"Look lively lads these men want to board our ship and we are not letting them have it!" he said and noticed some men with ropes. Taking aim he fired on one side of the raft puncturing a hole and forcing them to turn back. The netting they were going to use was gone.

He remembered learning about prop-nets back in his days as a pirate. The nets were used to stop the rudders of a ship. Even though the ships back in the 18th century were not run by electricity they still needed a rudder to steer. And pirates often used them to stop the rudders rendering the ship useless and unable to steer. Because of this they often ran aground making them easy targets for pirates.

Some of his fellows loved to do this and vice versa. Edward preferred the old fashioned way grappling hooks and lines to nets.

In this day and age a rudder-net was not a good thing at all. For once the propeller stops the ship stops and that was not good at all.

"Keep those men away from the front of the ship we don't want them to throw those ropes down lads. And aim for the boats they are made of rubber and wood but should still sink the same!" he said.

Malik heard the orders being given and was glad that he had Edward on is side. Shay took up a spot with his rife and ordered the others to do as Edward says. Being as he was in no physical condition to help them he was force to wait. He looked at the charts that are displayed and saw what could be an opportunity.

"Do you have flags with Egyptian Colors?" Malik asked.

"We already have them up why?" Gavin asked.

"Let me try something," Malik said and reached for the radio.

"Dial the frequency for the Egyptian Coast Guard," Malik said.

Gavin had an evil look on his face when he figured out what Malik was trying to do.

"_Mayday, mayday, mayday this is the Altair II requesting immediate assistance to anyone on this frequency we are being attacked by pirates. I repeat we are a marine research vessel being attacked by pirates is anyone listening," _he said in Arabic.

"_Altair II this is the Egyptian Coast Guard state your emergency," _a person on the other line said.

"_We are being attacked by pirates I repeat we are being attack by pirates about 48 nautical miles east by north east of Port Said," _Malik said knowing they are not that far from Port Said.

"_Altair II can you verify your situation," _the agent on the other side said.

Malik held up the radio so that the gunshots could be heard.

"_Is that good enough for you!" _he shouted.

There was silence and Malik looked up to see a bullet had pierced the radio.

"Fuck!" he cursed in English.

"What did the Egyptians say?" Gavin said.

"I have no idea but I hope my plan works," Malik said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Gavin said.

"Wait till they get here and then we shall see," Malik replied.

"In other words hold them off till the Coast Guard Arrives," said Gavin.

"Exactly," Malik said.

Just as he said it more gunshots were heard and this time someone answered.

It was Shay. He had fired a few shots down on the boats as the men on them fired back using automatic rifles and not. Taking shots Shay wasted no time using his sharp shooter skills to bring several of them down. Haytham, Connor and Edward also brought about firing shots.

Some managed to get on board and fired on the crew. Luckily for them they wore bulletproof armor just in case under their clothes. Edward wasted no time trying to throw a man overboard while keeping several others from getting to the bridge.

"They are heading for the engine room!" someone shouted and Malik's worry immediately switched to Evelyn as he rushed out of the room.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn, Dave, Mrs. Kelekipi, Issac, Rebecca and Shawn were down in the engine room. They along with the engine crew were working hard to make sure that everything was going as smoothly as possible. They could hear the gunshots upstairs and watched as Malik raced down towards them.

"Is everyone alright!" he said and Evelyn nodded. Then suddenly they saw the men there and everyone scattered. Some tried to open fire on them but Malik and Issac were too quick. They used throwing knives to kill two of the men but a third came into view. He only fell when Arno came rushing in with a hidden blade to his wrist.

"Is everyone alright _Monsieur_." he said

"Yeah we are fine thanks Arno right?" Evelyn said.

"_Oi,_ _Mademoiselle _I figured I would check up on you to see how you were doing," he said.

"Thanks Arno that was a big help," Malik said.

Evelyn looked over at Malik and saw that he had a face of gratitude on it. If it was one thing she loved about Malik it was his humility towards others. And to show appreciation when needed.

Suddenly another gunshot was heard and this time a body fell. Jacob Frey came down the stairs with a pistol out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting chaps but we need those engines at maximum output," he said.

"On it!" said the engine master.

Sure enough the crew quickly rushed to get the engine going leaving the others to help protect them.

"Alright we need to make sure that we can hold them off long enough for the Egyptian Authorities to arrive," Malik said.

"Alright good enough for me," said Jacob as he and Arno went back up to secure the Engine room.

"When this is over I want a nice cold glass of wine, some olives and some nice fresh scones to go with it" Shawn grumbled.

"Man are you always this uptight?" Dave said as he looked at the British man with an eye full of amusement.

"I would watch that tongue boy as for this facade I am British so I hold myself up as one. With proper manners," replied Shawn as he and Rebecca set up a sort of computer station.

"Harry Potter has better manners then you Mr. Hastings and watch your tone with my son!" Issac replied.

"Alright guys give me a sec while I hack into that boat of theirs," Rebecca said as she began to type furiously.

"Just watch out for traps this time," Shawn said.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Shawn and keep an eye out," Rebecca called.

Evelyn and Malik had both reloaded their guns and waited for something to happen.

"Shit!" Rebecca said.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"The fuckers put up one hell of a firewall." Rebecca replied.

"Can't she do something?" Dave asked.

"Like what? I can't get in," Rebecca complained.

"Actually I have a way but I can't do so with one hand," Dave replied.

"Oh and what is it young man?" Shawn asked.

"Flood their system and overload the firewall. I remember that guy Desmond I think his name was did it to get the message out to you guys," Dave said.

Rebecca then smiled for the first time in years, "You know kid I like you," she said and began to type faster then anyone can think of.

The boat rocked and the computer went flying out of Rebecca's hand and smashed against the side of the boat, "Fuck!" she yelled.

"Damn it what was that?" Shawn asked and then the boat rocked again.

"Jacob! What is that noise?" Evelyn yelled.

"They are shooting rockets at us!" yelled Jacob as he and Arno ducked when another rocket went flying.

"Fuck don't they care about any civilians on this boat?" said Mrs. Kelekipi.

"Apparently not," replied Shawn.

Just then a horn was heard and Evelyn rushed up to see and saw to her surprise three large vessels with Egyptian Colors on them.

"Its the Coast Guard! Fuck yeah its the Coast Guard!" Evelyn said.

Malik quickly rushed to her side as she said this and sure enough the battle turned as RPG's went flying towards them. Evelyn felt someone grab her and flung her to the ground right when a bullet came flying overhead. She looked up to see Malik pinning her down with his body. Jacob and Arno quickly shot back making sure no more boarders were there.

It took about five to ten minutes before all was calm again. The Coast Guard vessels went alongside the Altair II and soon a bridge was made when the boats stopped.

A man came out dressed in a officer's uniform. He approached Gavin and introduced himself. Thanking Malik for teaching her Arabic Evelyn understood every last bit of it.

"_I am Captain Jamal Ibn-Mahammad of the Egyptian Coast Guard we received your distress call and came to help," _he said.

"_Gavin Banks of the Research vessel Altair II thank you for rescuing us," _he said shaking the man's hand.

"_If you don't mind we would like to escort you back to shore, your ship looks like it could use some repairs," _he said.

"_Thank you we appreciate that," _Gavin said shaking the man's hand. Soon enough they were following the vessels back.

Evelyn looked behind them at the vessel that was following and saw that they kept their distance but soon they would be followed again.

Just not right now thankfully.

"Ah nothing like the high seas lads makes me dream of home," Edward said to his son and grandson and to Shay. All three looked happy to be out to sea and having a good time. Well mainly Shay, Connor and Edward. Haytham not so much but he had a smile to his face.

"Well Lads why don't we start with a shanty then," Shay said.

This time all three Kenways gave a smile before singing,

"_Oh the times was hard and the wages low  
Leave her, Johnny, leave her  
And the grub was bad and the gales did blow  
And it's time for us to leave her,"_

TBC

**A/n: And there you have it folks for the one year anniversary of Broken Wings I have this fun chapter out for you. It was fun I admit it and it was even more fun to watch game play videos of Syndicate to help me with getting the juices flowing. Even after all the crap that has been going on in real life. Broken Wings, Black Eagle and Alan's Dinosaurs has helped me keep going. Though it has taken me a while to write this because my fingers were cracked to bleeding because of work...damn you work! Damn you smaller keyboard and damn you cracked and bloody hands. So after taking nearly two weeks of typing because of my hands I am glad to say I am finished with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave a Review after you read and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS THANKS. **


	34. Chapter 33: Land of the Pharoahs pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED IT BELONGS TO ITS OWNERS UBISOFT. **

**A/n: Man it has been a while and going on rotation sucks but Hey ideas are ideas. So anyhow it has been a full year since I started Broken Wings and I am proud to say that it is still going strong. I had a few ideas that was going through my head. Yet I was unable to sort them out till recently. Now as you know I am total Rubbish when it comes to anything pertaining to Islam and I have asked some of you for help and advice. The internet shows one thing but I feel a more comfortable asking people about it. Since I don't want it to be total B.S. Syndrome. **

**Anyways enough rambling with me it is time for another chapter of...**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 33: Land of the Pharaohs Part 1**

_Abdel Kader, my master, my guide  
Ease my pain, make me strong  
Help me through the dark night of my soul  
O sweet girl of my homeland  
Why is my heart so troubled  
While yours is at peace?  
In spite of love's many pleasures  
She's turned away and left me  
After a night of bliss  
Abdel Kader, keeper of the keys  
Keeper of my soul  
I have left heaven and come back to earth  
Away from her arms  
I pray life is long enough to let me start over  
Heal me and turn me away from my pain _

_Abdel Kader – Rachid Taha, Faudel &amp; Cheb Khaled Translated from Algerian Arabic_

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Desmond had never gotten to appreciate Egypt before, since the last time he came to this land was to save his father from the Templars.

But never in his life did he ever get the chance to see Egypt for what it truly was.

The land to the Pharaohs.

As they crossed over the front of the Nile Delta towards the city of Alexandria. Desmond could clearly see some of the ruins left behind by the Egyptians. As he looked he wished all else that he could be somewhere else enjoying that life too.

But that life is long gone as he stared with longing across the delta.

After having saved them the Egyptian Authorities decided to move them to Alexandria. From there they are to take a train to Cairo. The reason being is because the Altair II has to go through some inspections and Susan Drayton the Captain of the ship volunteered to stay with Gavin to over see the inspection.

As they neared the city of Alexandria. Desmond could see the tall towers that loomed over the shoreline. Desmond was entranced that such a city still existed today. As they neared he looked towards his left and saw Malik with his arm wrapped around Evelyn. A look of envy was on his face. Longing to hold someone else written across his face.

"What troubles you lad?" a voice asked.

Desmond turned to find Jacob Frey standing there next to him with his arms on the railing.

"Nothing much just watching the scenery," Desmond replied.

"Aye and watching those two love birds I take it?" Jacob said eyeing them too.

"Not really," Desmond replied.

"Ah come off it mate there is no need to be shy about it. You got to admit that Evelyn there is quite the looker," Jacob admitted.

Desmond looked over and had to admit that Evelyn was beautiful in all aspects. Even with her features covered for the sake of their Egyptian hosts Evelyn was quite beautiful. But Desmond did not look at her the way he looked at another a long time ago. Looking down in shame he turned towards the front of the ship once more.

"What's wrong lad?" asked Jacob.

"Nothing," Desmond said keeping his eye on the horizon.

Why was Jacob bringing this up now?

"Nothing my ass and I don't mean to pry you like this, but you have that look on your face like a man who had lost something," Jacob.

"Let's just talk about something else please," Desmond replied.

"Alright mate if you insist. I didn't mean to pry I was just curious," Jacob replied.

"I know but sometimes you need to keep your nose out of other's business," Desmond replied.

Jacob shrugged as he leaned on the rail enjoying the view. Out of all the Ancient Assassins and Templars with them only Arno, Aveline, Elise, Shao, Jacob, Shay and Ivan are not related to him. Which he was glad because he did not know how to act around his other relatives...well everyone except Ezio. He was practically with him since the day he was born.

It was something both he and the Italian often talks about. Ezio was surprised that Desmond was with him throughout his adventures and it was he that Minerva talked to all those years ago.

Desmond was glad he had someone else to confide in other then Malik. In fact all three of them had come rather close throughout the course of their journey. They all had.

The others on the ship had often teased them the 'Time Travelers' as they put it. Desmond didn't mind so long as they get through this together.

Looking out over the horizon they could just make out the docks. For many days they had traveled following the Coast Guard. They had landed at Port Said some time ago. But they were asked by the Egyptian Authorities to take their ship to Alexandria and then make their way towards Cairo. There they have a better chance of not being attacked again.

For Egypt was no friend of pirates.

As they made their way towards the port Desmond could take in the sites as he looked over the water. The water shifted from a dark blue to a deep cerulean. To the tell tale green of shallow water. He could make out some dolphins that are splashing about before they turned towards deeper waters again. The first signs of reaching Alexandria of all Egyptian Coastal Cities was the old marina with its ancient but well maintained ports and light house.

Desmond could not help but remember another port not too long ago about two years to be exact.

NEW YORK 2013

_Desmond was dragged in handcuffs down towards the docks. The New York City docks housed several shipping companies as well as luxury yachts, cruise ships and other things that makes this port work for the past three hundred years. So far all he could see through his black hood was darkness. But the sights and smells in turn showed him that he was indeed at the docks. _

_His handlers thought it would be better and less conspicuous if he was shipped to Italy and then to Syria by boat instead of being flown there. From what he had heard from several men's gossip is that the Assassins are pressing their attacks. They are getting more and more desperate as their numbers are getting fewer and fewer. Desmond's heart sank at the sounds of their laughter. The hope he sent around the world is crumbling and even in the year he had been alive after dying he was still praying that the Assassin's would win the war. _

_But that was not the only thing he was worried about. As he was dragged down the dock towards his destination he hoped his texted message that he sent to his old phone made it out safely. He was worried that the recipient would not receive it in time. As he was pulled unto the ship that would take him to Syria. Desmond could only hope that it made it in time. _

_PRESENT TIME _

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

While Malik was enjoying seeing Alexandria again he could not help but take side glances towards Desmond's figure. Evelyn seemed to have noticed too as she walked over to her fellow American. They conversed for a few minutes before Evelyn walked back over to Malik.

"Is everything alright _Habibi_?" Malik asked as Evelyn returned.

"Yeah everything is fine but something is bothering Desmond. I just know it and from what I saw it seems like he his suffering from a broken heart," Evelyn replied.

Malik had to agree for he has seen that very same look before...in Altair the day he returned from Cyprus.

_FLASHBACK 1190 A.D. MASYAF SYRIA_

"_Altair brother you've returned!" Kadar said as he rushed over to Altair's side. _

_The Assassin walked past him his mind in a daze. _

"_Altair?" Kadar said but he was ignored. _

_Malik quickly rushed to his younger brother, "Kadar? What's wrong with Altair?" he asked. _

"_I don't know he seems to be out of it," Kadar replied. _

_In the weeks that passed Altair seemed to be growing darker and darker. Becoming more obsessed with improving his skills and pushing Malik and Kadar away. It was to the point where Malik had to watch Altair from afar. The man was obsessed with his training. With his shirt off and his hood down Altair looked like any one of his brothers in arms. But to him he knew better. _

_Something was bothering him. _

_Call it intuition or call it fate but Malik was sure that Altair was hiding something. That much he knows and the only way to get him to open up was to confront him head on. _

_Walking out to the training ring. He could see many of the novices and journeymen on the ground. Even a few of the Master Assassins were on the ground bloody and bruised from Altair's strikes. _

_Well Malik was going to help him. _

_Getting into the ring Malik removed his tunic revealing lean muscle underneath. His dark skin glistened in the sun. _

_Altair was covered in sweat, his lighter hair made his head look like it was graced with feathers. Hence his name 'The Eagle'. _

"_Come to face me Malik?" he goaded. _

_Malik smirked as he grabbed one of the training swords off the racks to join him. _

_They then began their deadly dance of swords and for once everyone was happy that they had seen quite a show. Malik had matched Altair blow for blow as his equal but the other Assassin was determined to win and so tried to use dirty tactics to achieve it. _

_But Malik was smart he knew that tactic for he had done it himself...many times. _

_Ducking down he swept his feet out and caught Altair by surprise causing him to fall flat on his face on the ground. This proved that Malik was the victor. Altair looked angry and tried to go after Malik with even more malice. _

"_Altair Stop!" a voice boomed and all the Assassins cleared the way. _

_Al-Mualim stood there proud and regal with his dark robes. Both young men bowed low with there left hand over their hearts, "Master," they said together. _

"_Altair I am disappointed in you Malik has clearly won fair and square and yet you let your anger cloud your judgment. Even though this is not real combat you must remember that games sometimes teach one valuable lessons in the battle field. You are acting like a child who has had his favorite toy taken away. Get cleaned up and report to me in my office now!" he said then turned to Malik, "You are dismissed," he said and Malik bowed, "Master," and then walked out of the ring. _

_Later that night Malik found Altair on the cliff overlooking the village. It was a spot that all three of them have come to think. In this case it was Altair who was thinking. _

"_Go away Malik," he said. _

"_No, not until you tell me what troubles you. Every since you came back from Cyprus you have been acting like a jerk and if I didn't know you so well I would have dismissed it. Luckily I know you now spill," Malik said sitting down. _

_Altair looked towards the rising moon not even bothering to speak. Malik looked down at his hand and saw something fluttering. _

"_Altair what is that?" he asked. _

"_None of your business," Altair said. _

"_Altair..." _

"_I SAID NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the other shouted and shoved Malik away before getting up to leave. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Malik stared at Desmond remembering that same look that Altair had given him all that time ago. He knew that Desmond was not Altair and should open up better then his arrogant ancestor. So without further acknowledgment Malik walked up to Desmond and made sure he walked up to the left side. So he could put his arm on his shoulder.

"What troubles you friend," Malik said.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Desmond said.

"I know and I remember having a similar conversation with a stubborn and arrogant ancestor of yours," Malik replied.

Desmond gave a small smile, "You got me there," he said.

"So tell me friend what troubles you Evelyn tells me that you have not been yourself since seeing the lighthouse," Malik said.

"It's complicated," Desmond replied.

"Try me Desmond," Malik said.

"I...It's hard to explain," Desmond said.

"I am willing to listen just like in the prison cell back in Syria, I am willing to listen," Malik said.

"We both are," Evelyn said stepping beside him on his other side and rubbed his back soothingly like a sister would.

Desmond looked down his eyes haunted by memories of long ago.

"It is alright Desmond it is just us and to stay focused on the task at hand you need to let go of your burden," Malik replied.

"I...well it's hard to explain," Desmond said finally giving in since it is Malik and Evelyn and both of them are good at keeping secrets.

"Try us," said Evelyn.

"Well...I've been wondering about my wife and son," Desmond replied.

That stopped both of them cold.

"Wife? You're Married?" Malik said.

The ship's horn sounded signaling their arrival into port.

"Look I will tell you later when we are settled hows that," Desmond said.

"Alright but you better come clean Desmond we can't afford for you to be distracted from our mission," Malik said knowing that he would spill if he wanted and when he wanted.

Just as he turned however, "Wait," and he waited.

"It's...it's complicated and I would rather my father listen too," Desmond replied.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

It took a few minutes till they finally docked at Alexandria. An SUV was waiting to take them to the train station that would take them to Cairo. Most of the crew for the ship remained to see it repaired while everyone else was asked to board the SUV's. Desmond, Malik and Evelyn put themselves in one while everyone else shared the others.

The drive to the train station was not that long considering that traffic was pretty light. When they gotten there they disembarked towards a building on the far right of where they stopped.

Where they stopped appeared to be a rundown alleyway but in reality it was the back entrance to the Egyptian Coast Guard Building. It was the first stop before they head over the Cairo.

The man behind the desk just gave them a look before they headed towards the back.

Behind was a man sitting behind a desk. He was clearly on the phone with someone speaking in Arabic. Evelyn could not hear him well enough to know what he was saying but he spoke with a deep alto voice. As he spoke he managed to look up at them before indicating that they should come in. Once they got into his office he closed the door.

"I had hoped that you would have passed through here William but it seems as if I was wrong," said the man behind the desk.

"It surprises me that you are still around Faudel. I would have thought that someone like you would be ousted by the Templars," William said with some amusement.

"Ah yes do come in wearing a suit and tie William I am sure the Templars would take kindly to a James Bond wannabe any day," Faudel replied as he rose up and gave William a brotherly hug.

"Dad do you know this guy?" Desmond asked.

Evelyn chose wisely to keep quiet as she put the scarf around her face closer and scooted closer to Malik. Malik then took her hand gently and gave a slight squeeze in reassurance. It was a good thing they were in the back as William discussed with Faudel what had happened on the high seas. At the mention of Abstergo Faudel frowned and cursed.

"Damn them! Bad enough they are trying to out buy our local stock and now this! This is the fifteenth report of piracy by hired thugs within the past three months," Faudel cursed.

"Really? Three months I thought it was longer?" Edward decided to joke and Evelyn hushed him.

Faudel explained that Abstergo had been trying to get Egyptian Authorities to surrender to them for quite some time. Egyptian archaeological products were a thing on the open market both black and not. But that is not what Faudel was worried about. With things so rough and William's contacts so few along with the post civil war. Egypt stands at a threshold. They are weak ally wise to protect them from Abstergo with Syria fighting ISIS and the other Arab nations trying to resolve their own revolutions. Egypt is left alone and that is why Faudel wants William and his crew to go to Cairo. He wants them to explain to his boss what is going on. If William can prove that he was just an ordinary research vessel traveling within Egyptian Waters and attacked by Abstergo. It would give them the leverage they need to kick them out permanently.

Evelyn also was worried when she listened in to this. As she listened her worry grew for both Malik and her new friends. Cairo was a little ways south of Alexandria and they would have to catch the train if they are to get there. So not fully paying any attention to the rest of the conversation she looked around. It seems that everyone else is tired as well. Malik she could see could barely stand as he was dead tired as well Ezio and the Kenways. Arno and Shay however were the least tired of the group and stood watch while the others were walking back to their quarters.

Their quarters however was the train since Faudel seemed determined to get them on immediately. As soon as they were on board with their stuff Evelyn was soon sharing a bed with Malik. They just laid there posing to be husband and wife. As soon as that was arranged they stayed in bed. In a way Evelyn wished Dave was here. But he and his family were inclined to remain on the Altair II to help with the repairs and much needed upgrades.

When they reached their car the bed looked all too inviting. Crawling into bed Evelyn fell into a peaceful slumber all the while holding on to Malik.

By the next morning Evelyn woke to the jerking of the train as it finally left the station. She was startled that they had not left sooner but after a brief explanation from the conductor about problems with the engine the train was finally off. Evelyn saw for herself the large station as the sun began to rise.

How long was she out.

Looking at her cell phone she was surprised that it was nearly two days since landing in Alexandria.

Not determined to move any time soon Evelyn was soon laying flat against Malik's slowly moving chest. She was thinking about the past few months since this adventure started. Hell she was thinking about this past year. It was rough with having to get used to a roommate turned boyfriend.

Speaking of the Assassin.

Evelyn looked down at her desert warrior. She was surprised by his peaceful form. The events of the past few months must have taken their toll on him. In fact looking at the date the year is nearly over and she was shocked to see it.

Had it been that long since she was at that horrible compound and hotel?

She did not know as she rolled out of bed to get dressed. She placed a kiss on Malik's lips before making sure her face and head were wrapped up before leaving.

When she exited her car she quickly found where the food was.

The only people there was Shao, Aveline and Elise. Evelyn quickly sat down observing the three women before her. Of course Elise and Shao had their faces covered as well. Only Aveline with her dark skin had her face showing but her hair wrapped. All three women greeted Evelyn when she approached and sat down.

"Did you enjoy your rest _Mademoiselle_?" Elise asked she was sipping tea.

"Yes, it was very good," Evelyn responded feeling a bit uncomfortable talking to three killers.

"Don't be shy Evelyn we are not here to hurt you. After all you are one of us now even if you are not an Assassin or a Templar. You are as much apart of this group as we can make it," Aveline replied.

"Thank you," Evelyn said clearly shy.

"Do not be shy about our invitation Evelyn after all like Aveline said you are one of us now. And even though you are not a killer you are still a strong woman. I admire that in you," Shao replied.

"You don't have to flatter me ladies," Evelyn was now clearly embarrassed.

By now the waiter had come to take their order and had left. Evelyn was feeling rather famished dug into her food. The others merely laughed as she ate and they ate also enjoying idle chat. Evelyn felt good to chat with the other women. It was something she rarely got to do these days with her adventures. They chatted about many things such as what women did in their times and the latest fashions which Evelyn found facinating to hear.

"You should have seen it amongst the nobility. They would wear these dresses that would poof out and make you feel like you were nothing short of a toothpick. I would be squeezed into these corsets like I was nothing more then food. Then wear this poofy dress that makes me feel ridiculous!" Elise complained.

"I know the feeling," Aveline replied, "I come from a wealthy business family and trust me _mone mi_ it is a headache when you have this poofy thing sticking out of your rear end." at that Evelyn laughed when Aveline grumbled about how it hurts ones back to wear such dresses. But as it was their society she noticed that Shao was quiet.

"Shao do you have anything to add?" Evelyn said.

Shao gave a soft smile, "When I was the Emperor's Concubine we had to wear these huge silk robes. Most of them were in many layers since the Emperor's palace was in the mountains and the cold winds would come on down. Unfortunately it was also very heavy and one had to be careful where to walk because the ends would trail behind us. We could leave the palace if we chose but we couldn't because of how heavy the robes were. Oh and don't forget the jewelry and the hair styles. Though I am proud of my heritage I sometimes wish that it would be less decorative. I felt as if I was a doll most of the time," Shao replied.

The girls looked at her and sighed, "We call came from different times and I thought here was strange enough. At least the clothes here are comfortable to wear and they don't squeeze the living daylights out of you," Elise replied.

"I'd rather not wear some of the clothes I have seen some of the whores wear...did you see that?" Shao said.

"Yes I have," Evelyn replied.

"Do they allow that thing to go on here?" Aveline said.

"Unfortunately yes, in America they have little girls wear such revealing clothes at a young age and call it 'Fashionable'," Evelyn replied.

"Oh my goodness my mother would whip me to the ground if she saw that!" Elise said and the others agreed.

"So you see how screwed up the world has become since you left?" Evelyn joked.

"Oh please the things we see here I mean sure they can be a bit...extreme but there are also good things too!," this time it was Elise who spoke.

"Such as?" Evelyn asked.

"You and _monsieur_ Malik you two seem so happy together and we were just dying to know the details," Aveline said.

"You two want to know the details. I am curious yes but I know when to keep my space. After all a person's privacy is cherished," Shao replied.

"Alright, alright you two gossips I will gladly tell you how Malik and I came to be," Evelyn said.

The girls leaned in...well Aveline and Elise leaned in while Shao just relaxed enjoying her drink.

"Well you see how I met Malik was when I returned home from work. He was lying on the floor of my kitchen bleeding to death." Evelyn said and the others gasped.

"Well we did not like each other at first. Him thinking I was some sort of enemy and me I thought he was some leaching bum that the government forced on me. Then as time passed we grew closer. Especially during his nightmares," at this the girls nodded in understanding.

"Many things haunt us we are human after all. We are not so cold blooded only very few are truly born killers." Shao replied.

"I have many regrets _mone mi _some of which I wish not to remember at all. But alas the mind will not let you forget. So I just try to cope with is as do we all," Aveline said.

"I understand Malik was suffering and reliving the death of his brother. I had nightmares of my own after I comforted his. He in turn would come into my bed to help ward them off. And now we did not have sex at the time." Evelyn replied.

"No we are not judging you _mon cheri_ we are only telling you what we think. We did not inquire that you and Malik did the deed right away. He seems more like a man who is steeped in tradition then anything," Elise said.

"You are right he is. At first he looked at me as if I was a whore because I guess where he comes from I would be considered a whore," Evelyn said shrugging.

"I've heard that you lived on an island before this happened?" Shao said.

"Yeah Hawaii, born and raised there and lived all my life there. Before I met Malik I was constantly harassed by my ex-boyfriend. The fucker would come to my house and rape me when he got the chance," Evelyn admitted to them.

The girls had dark looks on their faces, "When I get my hands on him I will kill him myself," Elise said.

"You don't have to do anything Malik killed him already. Turns out he was a Templar who killed his own father just for spite," replied Evelyn.

"So when did you and Malik fell in love?" asked Aveline.

"Just before Halloween or All Hallows Eve to you," she said.

"Oh love at a glance. Did he kiss you or did you kiss him," Elise said and Shao rolled her eyes in amusement.

"We did not kiss each other till Christmas and that led to...other things," Evelyn said.

The two French girls oohed at that. Shao tried not to laugh for it felt good to gossip with other women.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Slowly dark eyes opened as the sun pierced through the window. It was a little past dawn and Malik smiled to himself. But when he looked down to see Evelyn's still sleeping form he was surprised to find her gone.

Getting up he was only greeted by William Miles as he was in the process of knocking.

"Sorry to disturb you Malik but if you are looking for Evelyn she is in the dining area with Elise, Aveline and Shao Jun," he said.

Sighing in relief to know where she is Malik proceeded to get dressed. All the while William was watching.

"What is troubling you Mentor?" Malik asked.

It was when William closed the door that Malik knew it was serious enough.

"I figured I would talk to you about our next move. When I talked to Faudel he acknowledged me as if I wasn't the Assassin Mentor. I fear that time being altered as it is had changed a lot of things," William said.

"Indeed it has," Malik replied.

"From what Desmond tells me the Templars had really fucked up time haven't they. By having the Assassins who made a huge influence disappear from existence," William said.

"Yes they have and in the regular timeline has Faudel been an Assassin?" Malik asked.

"Yes, in fact he was in charge of the Alexandria safe house. In this timeline however he is just the man in charge of the Egyptian Coast Guard and I am an old business associate of his. He thinks I am some sort of mobster instead of the Mentor of the Assassins." William said.

"Then we need to make a move soon if we are the only assassins left in existence that is not Templar related," Malik replied.

"That is why I need to speak with you. Desmond is still in a sense recovering from his ordeal in the prison but something is bothering me," William replied.

"You are willing to go behind his back to speak to me about this?" Malik said.

William looked uncertain but he nodded, "Desmond and I as you know have a rocky relationship so it was not hard to see where he and I have our differences,"

Malik nodded in understanding, "He told me as much when we were in prison,"

"Did he tell you anything else he told me that you helped him through the bleeding effect," William replied.

"He has not told me anything else but I could sense that something was bothering him if that was in indication," Malik replied.

"I see...did he mention a woman named Jessica?" William asked.

"No he did not we were discussing how to get out of prison more then anything else," Malik replied taking a guess as to 'Whom' Jessica was to Desmond.

"Thanks...I hoped to know more because he won't open up about it and it has me worried," William said.

"Every man is entitled to his secrets Mentor even your son," Malik replied.

"Thank you for that advice," William said tiredly and slowly walked out.

Malik was left confused at such an action when he walked out also. As he looked around outside their car he saw that the hallways were pretty much empty save for a few conductors here and there. He does not need Eagle Vision to know that they are not a threat. As he walked towards the dining area he was stopped once again this time by Desmond.

"Sorry Malik," he said on his way past him.

"Your father visited my car just a few minutes ago Desmond," Malik said.

This caused Desmond to stop and turn to him slowly his posture on guard. "What did my old man want?" he said.

"He is worried about you Desmond. Remember you have been dead for three years. That is a long time for him and he had all this time to mourn. He is afraid you would push him away again when he is only trying to make up for the the years you had together." Malik said sagely.

"Years of abuse and crap," Desmond said.

"Desmond, remember William is only human and sometimes the pressure of leading the Assassins comes out at the ugliest of times," Malik replied.

Desmond sighed knowing that Malik was right it has been three years. He turned to look out the window of their train car and saw the deserts of Egypt flying past it. Already he saw some of the ancient structures that had littered the countryside. They were nearing Cairo and knowing Malik the way he does Desmond knew that he would not let it go.

Desmond made his way into Malik's car and sat down on the couch. He looked out into the desert somewhere in the distance.

"I am sorry I am troubling you with my family's burden Malik," Desmond said.

"It is no trouble Desmond, like I said William is only human and sometimes forgets that he is with family not other Assassins," Malik replied.

Desmond sighed as he looked out at the landscape, "Where to even start,"

"Start with who is Jessica? Is she the wife you mentioned? Your father said that she was on your cellphone that was recovered from Abstergo." Malik said.

Desmond sighed, "Jessica..."

Malik had see that look before it was a deep longing of someone who yearns for a lover. He had it not too long ago when they rescued Evelyn back in Syria and now seeing it on Desmond he knows the man's pain. The look was haunting and filled with anguish. Malik only had a few weeks to a few months away from Evelyn...Desmond...Desmond had a few years.

"Who is she Desmond?" a new voice said and Desmond did not even look up to know that William had just returned. This time he was carrying some food and drinks.

Desmond watched as William placed them down on the table in front of them. Malik feeling rather hungry began to dig into his plate. William also dug in, but Desmond did not touch a thing as he looked out into the desert still.

"Desmond?" William said softly.

"Jessica how much do you know about her dad?" Desmond asked his voice choked on his emotions.

"Not much just what you mentioned on the voice mail and what I heard between you and Malik just now," William replied.

"Desmond?" Malik said now worried as he looked at the other man in front of him. He and Altair looked so much alike...in fact he, Altair, and Ezio could pass off as triplets save for a few differences. Desmond being a lot thinner then both the Syrian and the Italian. Ezio had longer hair and was taller while Altair was bulkier in build. Malik could laugh at that sight the three of them brothers and literally they are.

Desmond sighed again shaking Malik from his thoughts as he turned to look at them. He put his hands on the table and Malik could see he was wearing more Arab robes then his usual attire.

"Jessica...dad you have to understand that she knows about us and yet she is not part of the brotherhood," Desmond said.

"Is she a Templar?" William asked.

"No, she's a civilian," Desmond replied.

"Who is she then?" Malik asked.

"Jessica...is my wife,"

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"_Ladies and Gentlemen the train will be arriving in Cairo in twenty minutes. Please have all baggage and belongs on hand when you leave the train. Ladies and Gentlemen the train will be arriving in Cairo in twenty minutes. Please have all baggage and belongings on hand when you leave the train, thank you for choosing the Egyptian Trainways," _and then it continued its announcement in various other languages to let passengers know that the train will be arriving shortly.

"Well _Mone mi_ this is our stop then," Aveline said getting up from her seat on the dining table while the others did the same. Evelyn was the last to get up because she was closest to the window. Already she could see the city coming into view and the first buildings appearing. As she gotten up and walked with the girls towards their cars she also headed towards the car where she and Malik were sharing a room.

When she entered however she was shocked to see Malik there fully dressed with a solemn look on his face. Evelyn was puzzled, "Malik? What is it?" she asked.

"It is Desmond, I am afraid his wife is in danger," Malik said.

It took a few minutes to explain Desmond's situation to Evelyn but when he was done she was shocked to hear this.

"Desmond's wife's in danger?" she said.

"Yes, he has a wife and a child who is now just turned ten. Poor Desmond it must have devastated him when we gotten back together," Malik said.

Evelyn looked sad, "We need to help him,"

"But how _Habibi_ we are in the process of going into Egypt's interior how will we be able to help Desmond?" Malik said.

"After this is over we need to help him find his family...maybe get in contact with them somehow...wait! My cell phone!" Evelyn said.

"What about your cell phone?" Malik asked.

"We can use that to get in contact with Desmond's family." Evelyn said.

"Evelyn my love don't you know that Abstergo can track your cell?" Malik replied.

"No..not use mine specifically. I mean find a burner to use that way Abstergo can't track the call and when they do find the phone it is useless to find the person who used it," she said.

Now it was making sense, "But how do we find a place that sells cell phones in Egypt?" Malik said.

"We don't we turn my cell phone into a burner or at least give the signal of a burner," Evelyn replied.

Now Malik was smiling and kissed her hard. Evelyn returned the kiss with vigor until the train gave a jerk nearly knocking them over.

"_Attention all passengers the train has arrived in Cairo please make sure you have all luggage and belongs on hand when leaving. Thank you for using Egyptian Trains." _the announcement said on the P.A.

Both Malik and Evelyn disembarked with hardly anything on them as they walked out into the busy crowd. Already they saw the rest of their party waiting for them near a group of vehicles.

"What is this?" asked Evelyn.

"Apparently the Egyptian Authorities have high favors for William," said Malik as they boarded the vehicles and they disappeared into the city of Cairo.

Evelyn highly doubt it.

They all marveled at the sight of the great pyramids of Egypt looming in the distance. They made their way deeper into the city of Cairo and Evelyn could not help but admire the splendor that was Egypt for the first time. As she wondered she looked down at her cell phone and then at Desmond who sat next to her and Malik.

"Desmond?" she asked the other man.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you know how to make this a burner? I had to take out the battery to make sure no one would track us. But if it were possible can you turn this into a burner phone?" Evelyn asked.

"You mean make it give off a burner signal to ensure that no one can trace the call?" he said.

"Yes, I want to make sure that my family is alright," Evelyn said.

"Alright I will try but I will need some tools first," Desmond said as they stopped by a large building. It was slightly curved like the hotels they have seen on the way here. But this one had a lot more cars due to the fact that it was a government building. They took one look at it and then they drove slightly off from it. The remains of the building were still under construction so they let it be while they drove past.

As they entered off to the side in a separate parking lot the group was then led towards a building just offshoot from the main government building. It was smaller but the inside was far more exquisite then the other building would be. The woman waiting at the desk took one look at them and gestured for them to go upstairs. When they got there the room they had to wait in was rather large. As they waited another man came for them.

"William Miles?" the man said.

"Yes," William replied.

"The Prime Minister is willing to see you," he said and gestured for them to follow.

They all followed him into another room. The room was rather large and behind it was the Prime Minister of Egypt himself. Evelyn was caught off guard by how old and frail the man looks. But he gestured for them to sit on the many couches around him.

He looked up from his desk at the women sitting nearby.

"Do you wish them to leave?" William asked.

"No, if I did then they would probably tell someone that I am meeting with you William. After all the chief Archaeologist here in Egypt has no significance to my affairs...unless I make them mine," he replied in perfectly accented English.

"So our wives can stay?" asked Ezio.

"They can stay for we have a common enemy and they don't differentiate from men and women," he said.

They all sat down while the man explained.

"You see we both have a common enemy, Abstergo. Until recently they stuck to pharmaceuticals and telecommunications. This recent decade there have been some strange happenings such as a sudden interest in our digs. I have heard about you William Miles from my spies within its walls. I am sure you are familiar with them?" he said.

"Yes, I am familiar with them Prime Minister," William replied.

"Good at least I don't have to keep up with pretenses anymore. You see Mr. Miles when word came that Abstergo was doing some rather 'illegal activities' I became interested. After being elected a few years ago I have come to learn many things about my predecessor." he said.

"What things have you heard?" William said.

"I've heard that they were kidnapping people off the streets. Using them to their own means and when they do return to their homes they are not the same as they were. As if they were not the same person in the same century. Now my sources tell me that you know a bit more about what is happening there at Abstergo. They seem to favor countries at war more so then others. Tell me why so? Is it because no one will miss an Arab more they they will miss a Frenchman or an American. You tell me Mr. Miles," the Prime Minister said.

"With all due respect sir, the situation is a lot more complicated then that," William said.

"Enlighten me," the Prime Minister said.

"I am sure you have people who can tell you such things? Why seek my help?" William asked.

"Because none of my people are able to penetrate Abstergo's security. The C.I.A. America's top intelligence agency could not sneak in. MI6, NDS, MSS, KGB all of them have failed to be able to gather enough information into what is going on. Until I have heard about you. So tell me Mr. Miles why is it that you are able to penetrate Abstergo's database and rescue these people here? I know that you are more then what you seem and I could use a man like you. With your skills and expertise," the Prime Minister said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" William replied. Evelyn could see that the mentor within him was coming out once again. Gone was the worried father and concerned mentor. Here was the ruthless, cold and calculating man that Desmond had told them about.

"I know my word means nothing to you and even writing it down means nothing. So how is it that I can prove myself to you? The Egyptian Government wants Abstergo to cease its activities as much as you do. But how to do so without drawing unwanted attention. It seems that you are quite good with that," the Prime Minister said.

"I have my sources," William replied.

"Well I if you have your sources I would like to know. The research that my predecessor has left for me was sketchy at best. As if afraid to unlock the secrets on paper. Unfortunately he was executed before his research came into fruition. At that I am certain that Abstergo had something to do with it. Whatever research I did uncover had some startling results," the Prime Minster said.

"Do tell," William said.

"I will but first I want this place secure that includes the cameras," he said clapping his hands.

The body guards that were next to him then started to go around and checking everything including the buildings. The windows were bulletproof but that does not stop an RPG from penetrating.

They had to make sure and when everything was set did the Prime Minister step away from the walls after the curtains were closed.

"What I uncovered you probably already know because of your 'recent' dealings with Abstergo. Human experimentation, illegal research, extortion, human trafficking the list goes on my friend. And I know that your son was once a victim of such extortion am I right?" the Prime Minister said.

Evelyn shivered in response when she heard William's response, "Yes that is true, however why are you so interested in such details Prime Minister? Surely Abstergo will not hesitate to dispose of you should some of their darker secrets come to past?"

"Of that I have no doubt, that is why I am asking for your help. You see they have been digging into areas of ancient ruins for sometime. Namely the Valley of the Kings and the sight of the legendary _Hamunaptra. Though many people think it is a load of B.S. One scientist before his untimely death has made a discovery. He discovered that city just west of the Nile near the valley of the Kings in Luxor. It was purely by accident and when he went to lead an expedition. We found their bodies not a week later as food for the vultures. It was a tactical assault. With hard shells in their bodies. They were murdered at the dig sight. Now I had my suspicions as to whom had hired these men but after much research it makes sense. Abstergo will do anything to protect such research and I find their own men working at the sight. Now whatever is down there you need to find it. And find it soon because all this...I don't know what will happen but I fear for my people and I want Abstergo out," said the Prime Minister. _

_Evelyn was even more afraid when William sighed before nodding, "I will try my best Prime Minister but there are so few of my people left. Abstergo has hit us hard in the last decade or so," _

_"I understand and you will have my full support as best as you can Mr. Miles. You and your people are welcome to any and all the resources at my disposal," with that they are dismissed. _

_When they left the building Evelyn was very worried as she entered the cars that would take them to their hotel. As they drove down the streets of Cairo she then noticed the change in music. _

_One of their escorts grew board and changed the music. Of course the main singer was Arabic but it was the other singer that caught her attention. _

_"You got to be shittin me!" she said out loud. _

_"What is it ___Habibi?"___Malik asked when they pulled into the hotel. _

_"They have fucken ___Pitbull___ in this song!" she said then she tapped the man on the shoulder. _

_"_Um excuse me do you know the name of this song?"___ she asked in Arabic. _

_The man smiled, ___"This is Hiya, Hiya by Cheb Khaled featuring that American Artist I don't remember his name I have the mp3 if you want," ___he said not acting professional at all. _

_"_Naw I just wanted to know the name I think its cool," ___Evelyn said. _

_Malik had to laugh on his side of the SUV. If there was one thing he loves about Evelyn it was her enthusiasm for music. That and her love of blacksmithing. Speaking of which he sighed sadly. He missed his sword the one that she made for him. It was her best present and his hidden blade. But he will get them back someday, he promised as much as they entered the hotel district. _

_The many hotels that lined the Nile River delta was all as grand as it could get. The dust and dirt from desert sandstorms did not bother to ruin the splendor of the hotel itself. The hotel they were staying at was grand to say the least and as they pulled up the valets opened the door for them to exit. Walking out they were greeted by the others. _

_"Eeviee!" Dave shouted as he rushed over to them. _

_Evelyn hugged her best friend, "Dave when did you guys get here?" she said. _

_"We just got here from Alexandria you should have seen it Eevie the ride was awesome! The Pyramids! Man they are larger then I'd ever imagine them. I thought they were big in Transformers but to see them in real life...awesome!" Dave said getting enthusiastic about it. _

_"You should have seen his face when he saw the Sphinx," Mrs. Kelekipi said laughing at Dave's enthusiasm. _

_"Yes, he would not shut up about it," said a very amused Ivan. _

_Arno was there to give Elise a welcome back kiss while the Kenways greeted their distant relations with warm handshakes. When they entered the hotel the staff already knew of their coming guided them to their rooms. There the Egyptian theme was relevant everywhere. At least they were not prisoners in this hotel and the rooms actually look inviting. _

_Malik and Evelyn of course shared a room along with everyone else who came together. The Miles family also shared a room seeing as they needed to discuss some things before meeting in William and Desmond's room. _

_As she looked out over the river Evelyn felt an arm go around her waist. Smiling and letting her heart fill with joy she turned to give Malik an enthusiastic kiss. He returned the kiss in kind and they just stood like that for sometime. Just enjoying each other's company the sounds of the streets and the river were a long shot from how high up they are. Evelyn was just glad that they could enjoy this time in the Land of the Pharaohs._

_TBC_

_**A/n: Whew! Man it has been a while. I am so sorry for the wait the holidays have been crazy this year. I had been coming home from work totally exhausted and unable to do anything and I mean ANYTHING until Black Friday was over. Man talk about crazy shoppers. I was originally going to have this posted at Christmas but sucked it up and told my self to at least have it up by year's end. I can't believe that Broken Wings is a year old and I am still writing! Wow! Damn this might be the longest fanfiction story I have written ever...I still can't believe I am with this site for sixteen years...SIXTEEN YEARS! That is a long time for me to be writing fanfiction...wow I am so stoked. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned as things start to heat up again since I introduced the concept of Desmond's family. **_

_**So before I kill myself with this please remember to leave a review and remember NO FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thank you so much. **_


	35. Chapter 34: Land of the Pharoahs Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER UBISOFT. **

**A/n: Wow I never knew I could submit the next chapter of Broken Wings right on the dot for New Years damn...that was cool. So anyways how was everyone's new years? I had a blast with my family and I hope you did so too. Well anyways as of next month everything will be back to normal and no more crazy holidays YAY! **

**So anyways I will get on with the story and please remember to leave a review at the end just no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS please. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 34: Land of the Pharoahs Part 2**

_Pitbull aka Christian great.  
But please, baby you can call me...  
I make you fall in love.  
I'm a thief with the heart.  
To me it's an art._

_Baby your eyes don't lie.  
I can see you want a little bit of me.  
In your life.  
I can treat you like the princess you are.  
But behind closed doors.  
We can do it all.  
Ladies first, when I open doors.  
I got an open mind, let me open yours.  
You can come see me while I'm on tour.  
But until then, besitos mi amor._

_Cheb Khaled feat. Pitbull – Hiya, Hiya_

NEW YORK CITY 2005

"_So you've never worked in a bar before kid?" the man sitting in front of Desmond said as he looked at Desmond up and down. He was the manager after all. _

"_No, sir and you know I am under age right?" Eighteen year old Desmond said to him. _

"_Relax kid I am not going to judge. After all you have been turning heads lately so why not have you work as an apprentice of sorts to old Joe over there. You see Joe owns this joint and he said that you needed a job. So I am offering you one so what would it be kid?" the Manager said. _

"_When can I serve drinks?" Desmond asked. _

"_Well you have to get a license, and thankfully Joe knows someone who can teach you until you are ready to take the test. After all they do offer classes and since we have them during the day you can attend to them. So what's it to ya kid?" he said. _

"_Alright, when do I start?" Desmond asked. _

"_How about next week, that way we can get things set up for the next class. And am I right to assume that you are going to school as well?" he said. _

"_Yeah, I am going for my G.E.D.," Desmond said. _

"_High School Dropout?" the man asked._

"_Home Schooled my parents and I did not have a good relationship so I ran at sixteen," Desmond replied. _

_The man whistled when he heard this, and knew that this kid would do some good if he helped out. "Alright kid you're in and you start next week Monday at six so don't be late," he said and Desmond nodded. _

_As he was about to leave the door opened and someone entered. "Hey Jeremy I am here to deliver that wine...Well hello and who might you be?" she said. _

_The woman was clearly of mixed race with her Cocoa colored skin and dark hair. Her eyes looked like she was part Chinese in a sense slanted slightly upwards. Her round heart shaped face and soft features seemed to catch Desmond off guard. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. _

"_Ah Jessica did you come with my latest shipment?" the owner of Bad Weather Jeremy said as he stepped out to give her a hug. _

"_Yes, I have it right here, now you ordered four cases of Red, two white, seven 401's five cases of Heineken, six cases of Grey Goose and ten cases of Bud Light is that right?" she said _

"_Yes that's right where do I sign off on it?" Jeremy asked. _

"_You know the rules Jeremy you need to inspect them before we sign off of them to make sure there are no mishaps," the girl Jessica said. _

_As Jeremy went to check out the shipment Desmond was caught with a huge lump in his throat. She was beautiful to say the least and he could not take his eyes off of her. _

_She then turned her head towards him long dark hair tied up in a bun seemed to look at him. He could see that she was only wearing a little make up to give her a more professional appearance. But to Desmond she looked like a goddess. _

_She seemed to have caught him staring as he looked away embarrassed. She then walked over towards Jeremy and pointed to Desmond. _

"_Who is he?" he could hear her say. _

"_That's Damien he's new here and will be starting to take his classes on Monday," Jeremy said to her. _

_Jessica walked up to Desmond and extended her hand, "Hi I'm Jessica I usually do deliveries here at Bad Weather. My Dad owns the Alcohol distributor here so we have a license to deliver goods to you straight from the vendors," she said. _

"_Thanks, I am Damien Walters nice to meet you too," Desmond replied. _

"_Well I have to be off see you around Damien," she said. _

_As she walked off Desmond could her her say to Jeremy, "He's Hot you should keep him Jeremy at least for Ladies Night," with that he watched her leave. _

_Desmond was caught staring when Jeremy returned giving him a look of amusement. _

"_She like's ya Des, now we have to do the drug test part and don't worry it is all in house,"_

EGYPT 2015

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Desmond woke with a start his head covered in sweat and his hands shaking. He put his hand to his face and tried his hardest not to cry or wake William. He was so scared right now that trying to do anything would wake his father. He stared up at the ceiling of their room. The lights of the city reflecting off of the river Nile. As he looked out he could see the pyramids in the distance.

Bright lights illuminate them as brightly as if a heavenly light touched them. They truly are magnificent. He let a single tear fall down his face at the thought of the woman he wanted to share his life with on the other side of the world.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn was still awake with Malik. They were playing cards with a few others in the room. Ezio, Edward, Haytham, Connor, Shay and Arno were present along with Dave. Both Dave's parents are out on the town with some of the girls. So of course Dave would go to Evelyn and Malik's room. He seems to sense when they are not doing '_Other Activities_'.

Now however she wanted to laugh seeing as they are all having their asses kicked by a one armed man.

"Jesus Christ Malik! Who knew you know how to play cards!" Edward complained as he shuffled the deck again.

"Hey I do more then just take accounts and draw maps back in my day," Malik said.

"Bullshit!" Edward said.

"Ok, ok I learned in Acre alright happy," Malik replied.

"Now that sounds more plausible." Edward replied.

"Hey guys where's Ivan I thought he would be here right now with the food?" said Dave as everyone heard his stomach growl.

"He had to wait on room service boy now patience," Haytham corrected as he smirked into his hand.

"Oh no, watch out people Haytham Kenway has a smirk on his face this can't be good," Shay said and Connor glared.

"Gentlemen I do say so when I say read it and weep!" he said and pulled out his hand.

It was a full house.

All groans were heard as they piled the amount of money at him.

"Hold it!" Connor said and they turned to look at him as he unleashed his hand.

A straight flush and Haytham had to surrender his pile of cash towards his son. The Native American was enjoying his victory over his father as he pulled the money towards him.

"Alright, Connor scored one over Haytham, let me write it down," Evelyn said as she wrote down the score. So far Malik was beating everyone with Arno coming second and Ezio third. Haytham had the upper hand in the beginning, but Malik soon proved that he was more then a match for the others.

"Damn it I was so close!" Haytham said.

"Alright lads time to shuffle the cards," Edward said shuffling the cards before passing them out.

"You know _Mone Mi_, I have been wondering about this whole affair," Arno said.

"Oh and what do you have in mind laddie," Shay replied.

"Before Elise and I was brought here we witnessed the death of her father and her fall from the Templar Order. She was the Grandmaster for a time until we were betrayed." Arno said.

"I know that feeling, I too have been betrayed that is why my own son killed me," Haytham replied as he looked at his hand.

"Yes, Elise and I were tracking down her father's killer. The man may have been a Templar but he had raised me. He was like the father I never knew. He never inducted me into the Templar Order I think it was because he wanted to honor my father's memory," Arno said.

"Your father?" Connor asked.

"Charles Dorian, an Assassin from France," Arno said.

Shay looked down at his hand with a bit of discomfort.

"Shay?" Haytham said.

"Nothing," the Irish Templar replied.

"You don't have to hide your past sins from us Shay we all have been down that path before," Malik replied.

Shay sighed, "Look I will see what is the hold up with the food,"

Just as he was about to open up the door Ivan came walking in carrying the food.

"Sorry I am late guys," he said holding out the bags of food.

"Alright I am starving," Dave said as he quickly stolen a bag of food and began to look to see if his order was in there.

Happy to see it he pulled out several burgers that was in there. Surprisingly enough Cairo had a Burger King and a McDonalds that was open for twenty four hours. Ivan and the others had seen it on their way to the hotel earlier and decided to order a few meals. Everyone was just happy to have something to eat since they were very hungry. When he returned he was more then happy to split what he had.

As everyone ate their meals Evelyn looked over a Malik who was enjoying his chicken nuggets. He then looked out towards the Nile river and then back at his food. Evelyn watched as he looked out the window and ate and turned to see both Issac and Ezio also staring out. Walking over to him she put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Malik is everything alright?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, I was just keeping watch." he said.

"I understand after everything that's happened I can see why we must keep watch," Evelyn said.

"_Si_ I don't want a repeat of what happened to you back there," Ezio replied meaning back in Syria.

"Thank you sir...um what was your name again I forgot," Evelyn said clearly embarrassed.

"Ezio, Ezio Auditore De Firenze former mentor of the Italian Assassins," he said giving a bow while he finished his food.

Evelyn liked his charm and from what Desmond told her he can be quite the ladies man. So she had to be on her toes around him.

Evelyn laughed as she she came closer to Malik and sat down. The moon was gone so the land was bathed in darkness. Only the lights from the streets and the nearby pyramids kept everything illuminated. She enjoyed the view very much.

Malik leaned into her enjoying her presence while he finished his meal. When everyone was done it was clearly more wound down as they began to talk about trivial things. One of the things they talked about was the Mummy series. Dave had downloaded the movies for them to watch from the Hotel's movie selection and they enjoyed watching it. The card game they were playing long forgotten.

As they talked about the movie while watching it they compared it to their time. After all comparing notes is what they do best.

But all too soon everyone headed towards their rooms leaving Evelyn and Malik alone in their suite.

It was a good thing that everyone cleaned up their mess. At least room service will not be bothered to clean up after a bunch of slobs.

As soon as they left for the night Malik shut the door and locked it.

Evelyn smiled as Malik returned and much to her delight had already changed into some sleeping clothes. The clothes was nothing more then a pair of silk pants. It made Evelyn drool at the sight of the hard packed muscle showing in the city lights outside. His left stump or what's left of it was completely removed leaving him with just a scar to the side.

When he came closer Evelyn could not help but run her fingers along his hard packed muscles. She could feel Malik shiver under it.

Quick as lightning however his hand caught her wrist, and brought it up to his lips. She could feel him kiss everyone of them. She felt her self shiver in anticipation as he ran his lips across her fingers.

"Do you know how long I've waited to get some alone time with you without interruptions, or being on board a ship?" Malik said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Evelyn replied as she took her hand and caressed his cheek before her lips met his. The silk shirt she was wearing was quickly removed and she was bare before him. It was lucky she had changed when Malik closed the door. Less clothes to be taken off.

He guided her over to the bed and laid her down on it. Him having stripped down to nothing himself he hovered over her. Lips met as Evelyn ran her fingers over his scared back. Enjoying the sensations she was giving him she gasped when he ran his lips down her cheeks and her neck. She could feel his arousal and reached over for the condoms she conveniently gotten from a local store.

He groaned when she put it on while he was on his back. When she was done instead of immediately inserting it into herself she began to tease him by touching him. He gasped and moaned to her ministrations. She ran her fingers up and down his body placing kisses here and there and running her lips back up to his. The moving above him he placed his manhood into her. And once again they were united as one that night.

She bucked and moaned when he thrust into her. Evelyn felt the familiar feeling once again of being in ecstasy as he made love to her. She responded in kind along the sheets of their bed as she leaned back when he was on top of her again. She could feel it building as she held onto Malik. She felt herself being rolled over again until she was on top of him.

As he thrust into her she felt herself nearing her peak. When she finally felt the familiar explosion and throbbing she gave her cry to the heavens along with him. She gave him several deep kisses as he pulled out again.

"I love you Evelyn," he whispered to her as he stroked her hair out of her face.

"I love you Malik," she said to him as she cupped his face into her hands.

They shared a lengthy kiss of longing. That sparked a whole new line of lovemaking until the very late hours of the night.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

When the sounds of the morning prayer had come filtering into the room. Malik was the first to wake. Getting cleaned up and dressed he settled down to do his prayers. When he was done he turned to the woman in his bed. A smile graced his lips at seeing Evelyn bare for all to see with just a sheet separating her from the world. Malik had enjoyed the reunion they had together. It has been so long since he tasted her like a man should.

He was quite proud of it. Slowly he walked up to her his feet as usual were silent as a cat's. Looking down at the sleeping form of his love he reached out with tentative fingers and stroked her cheek. He had never felt so happy in his life. Here he was in the far future with the woman he love. His dark eyes softened to the sight of the woman in front of him. Slowly he caressed her cheek with such tenderness that he had forgotten what it was like.

Slowly and ever so silently he placed a kiss on her brow. There was no need to wake her up. He gently leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips before fully getting dressed to leave.

"Going so soon?" a groggy voice asked.

"Yes, I have a meeting with William and then we are heading out to catch the train," Malik said.

"Ok, what time is the train leaving?" Evelyn's voice said.

"In about four hours _habibi_ get some rest," he said.

"I love you," she said to him.

Malik stopped and turned to her. His eyes soft and gentle as he looked down at his lover on the bed. "I love you too Evelyn," with that he vanished into the hallway.

WILLIAM MILE'S ROOM

The room that William and Desmond share is a bit larger considering it was part of the penthouse suite. It was clearly perfect for their meeting in order to make plans for Luxor. Because the Assassins are pretty much non-existent in the 21st century. William has to put all his efforts into hacking satellite feeds and surveillance. That means that Desmond and Rebecca were kept busy.

Well it was around that time for plans and William managed to get them gathered around the kitchen table. So far the civilians are still resting while the Assassins and the Templars make an attempt to stop whatever it was they came to stop.

"Now thanks to some quick hacking by Desmond and Rebecca we know for sure that Abstergo is up to something," William said pulling out his laptop and using a small portable projector manged to project the images on a blank wall.

"Alright here is what we know so far thanks to the Egyptian Government. Luxor is the site of the Valley of the Kings. It is located here just west of the city." William said using a laser pointer to point out the area.

"This area is where I am supposed to be digging," William said pointing to a small area just south of where Abstergo was digging.

"As I have observed I was on some sort of find to prove a theory, but that was when Desmond was kidnapped. After doing some research I discovered that due to the time altercations and changes in events throughout the world. The Assassins have indeed been wiped out. Abstergo controls pretty much everything that goes on here. So gentlemen when we are doing this mission we are doing it on our own with no support. The Egyptians are doing all they can but Abstergo is a powerful company and the Prime Minister at the moment is facing a death sentence by Abstergo agents. What I want is to make it seem like we are only returning to the sight and nothing more. Abstergo may be the cause of this time mess, but we are not going to blow our cover because they have failed to recapture the greatest Assassins and Templars throughout time."

When he said this Haytham was the one who raised his hand to William, "So what are we going to do at this 'dig' of yours?"

"We are going to try and blend in and do nothing more then surveillance. So far these photos of the site that Abstergo is digging up looks to be more then what it seems." at this William zoomed in on the site.

"If we take a closer look at the sight they are digging it seems to be a massive hole that goes deep underground. And if my guess is correct," William said.

"That is a precursor site," Shay replied.

"Exactly,"

"But how do we know what kind of site it is? So far as we know it could be a planetary bonding site?" Shay asked.

"Good question that is why we are only going to do surveillance until we can figure out what they are up to. The second question is an answer to your comment earlier Shay. We don't know what kind of site it is. We have to figure it out for ourselves and go from there that is why I am going to my supposed dig. According to my newly realized history I am a professor of Egyptology at the university of Cairo. So my specialty is in fact ancient Egypt and thankfully I know just enough to get buy. So we have to go towards the dig site here in Luxor. Malik, Evelyn, and the Kelekipi's will be our research team. Desmond, Rebecca, Shawn you will be our tech support. Ezio, Ivan, Arno and Aveline you will be our eyes and ears on the ground. You will blend with the workers at that sight see what you can come up with. Haytham, Connor, Edward, and Shay since you four are best near water I want you to go about the town near the ports see if they are shipping anything out. They must have some sort of transport along the river for that kind of stuff. Jacob, Elise, and Shao Jun you three will check out the trains to see if anyone is trying to sneak unwanted cargo on board those trains. I myself must be at the dig site to secure our alibi just in case. So is everyone clear on what our assign tasks are?" William said.

Everyone nodded and so they departed to get their things together. Malik headed towards his room knowing that Evelyn would be awake by now and getting packed.

When he entered the room she was indeed packed and ready to go. Dressed in her overall desert clothes she was fully covered from head to toe. This let her be more blended with the crowds and only her face is showing.

"Ready _Habibi_?" he asked.

"Ready," Evelyn said.

Together they headed out to where the cars are located and had been driven towards the train station once again. This time they are going on the early morning train. Getting on board they were off in their own towards the city of Luxor.

As they had gone towards the city everyone made sure of each other's roles. Malik had informed Evelyn what she would be doing in the meantime.

"It was a good thing archaeology is part of the background of Volcanoes Park Ranger," Evelyn stated as they pulled up. Malik was checking his gun and his robes to make sure they fit right. Evelyn did the same to make sure her Hijab was on right before heading out of the train.

Evelyn from what Malik could tell hates wearing the scarfs. And Malik don't blame her he much rather have her hair free to the wind then have that scar. It gives her more of a wild look. One in which he had fallen in love with.

When they exited the train everyone knew their roles to play in this game. The Kelekipi's and Evelyn would accompany William and Malik to the site. From there they would split off into their groups. The ones that would remain would send word out in case anything happened. Nodding off to the Kenways and the group staying in the city the group headed out towards the desert.

From Luxor, the Valley of the Kings was just a few miles to the west of the Nile. In Egypt it was once believed that the western shores of the Nile represented the land of the Dead. So the kings were buried here hoping to get a chance at the afterlife.

To say the site was impressive was an understatement.

There was temples and shrines even dug up tourist attractions EVERYWHERE! Malik could not get how such supposed sacred grounds were now a way for the government to get a feel for the tourist. People where everywhere taking pictures or posing for selfies. Malik shook his head as the cars that took them out headed away from the tourist attractions.

They headed more towards the more unexplored part of the area. The place has been marked off by Egyptian Authorities and there were dig sites all over the place. The one that William supposed to be on was at the far end away from everyone else.

While they were digging through the remains of a tomb. William could clearly see some of his workers that he supposedly 'hired' out in the field. He had to do a bit of research because of the time altercation to find out that he was a well known and well respected Egyptologist.

William had to go through some old journals of his to find out that he had been on the verge of a breakthrough in the origins of the valley. That is until Desmond was kidnapped by Abstergo...or in this case bandits.

"Ok we are set to go so we are here to observe the countryside, and to see if we can get some readings into what they are digging up in Hamanaptra," William said.

Rebecca and Shawn had both set up tent in the tech area while Desmond and his father are out in the field. Malik and Evelyn are helping to coordinate the work. While the Kelekipi's are there to observe and record their findings.

The mission soon started without a hitch. William going over to the dig to help with the workers. As he sorted out what he could find Evelyn was helping with cleaning some of the artifacts found.

It was not till near the dark of night that Ezio, Ivan, Arno and Aveline returned to the dig. Having taking the scenic route to get there they managed to sneak into the tent where Desmond and the others were waiting.

"Well?" William said.

"You were right it is a Precursor site. So far they managed to uncover quite a bit _Senor."_ Ezio said.

"Have you managed to get anything on the site?" William said.

"Yes right here," Ivan stated as he put down the SD drive. Rebecca took it and placed it in her tablet. Putting it on the table she managed to show everyone what was being seen.

"These are some of the images we managed to get. The place is heavily guarded and we had to slip in from the side to avoid the guards. They constantly check anyone for ID and you have to have a specific one to get in. We could not get close enough to see for ourselves what was really going on but we managed to get the gist of it. Something is down there that we can't see. How are we going to get further into the place without causing a commotion?" asked Ezio.

"By dressing up that is what," Aveline said her French Accent apparent in this case.

"Oh and how are we going to do that?" Ezio asked.

"We have to wait for the others to see what is up." said Desmond.

NEAR THE DOCKS

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

Now Edward Kenway may not have spent that much time in the desert. But he sure as hell spent enough time at the docks to know the comings and goings of people. Having been a pirate for many years Edward Kenway can smell a rat from miles off. And apparently so can Shay. The Templar shared a gaze at him knowing what he saw.

Both used eagle vision to track the comings and goings of the people around the Luxor. They spotted a man not too far away.

Giving a whistle Edward signaled to Haytham and Connor who had been standing not too far away from them. Using hand signals they both nodded before pursuing their quarry eyes also going gold meaning they too used Eagle Vision.

As they made their way towards their prey Edward took to the rooftops. Shay followed suite as they tried to go after the man walking along the pathways. Finally he managed to near a warehouse not far from where they were stationed. Haytham also saw this and signaled to both Edward and Connor.

It was then that they stopped as if sensing something.

It was what was in the warehouse that has them pause.

There in the warehouse was around twenty men all guarding something. The three Kenways and Shay slowly followed them. Though only the Kenways blended in better Shay was able to sneak past the guards into the warehouse.

It was a good thing that Eagle Vision helps in so many ways. The alarms for the building would have gone off long ago if it wasn't for that ability. Seeing into the building Shay, Haytham, Edward and Connor managed to make their way towards the crates. One of them was right where no cameras are so that made it a lot easier to open.

Using a nearby crowbar they opened the crate and what they found inside was stunning.

"Holy shit!" Edward cursed.

"Oh God Almighty," said Shay.

Inside was filled with artifacts. Not just any artifacts...

First Civilization Technology.

"Holy shit!" Whispered Connor when he examined the artifacts.

"What the fuck are they digging there?" Haytham asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit," Shay replied.

"Guys lets get out of here and tell William. He needs to know about this," Connor said.

"Your right he needs to know," Haytham said.

They left the warehouse using the same way they got in to avoid any trouble. The four of them may not be from this time but guards are still guards no matter the name. It was Edward that led the way towards an old abandoned building just off the main docks. When they got there the group quickly looked around making sure they were not followed.

"Damn we have to tell William!" Edward said.

"But how? We can't...oh wait that's right the couriers!" said Haytham.

"But how do we keep this conversation from getting into the wrong hands lads?" Shay asked.

This time it was Connor that came up with the answer. He was looking at the book he borrowed from the Altair 2 _The Hobbit_ as it was an interesting read. He was reading the chapter and listening in when the answer was right in front of his face.

"Moon Letters!" Connor said.

"What?" Haytham asked.

"We used that ink that Ivan told us about the night were were playing poker in a hotel. You know the one that glows in the dark as a sort of hidden message thing." for once the other three were silent as they listened to what Connor was saying.

"So let me get this straight, if we used that specific ink that Issac told us about then we can send that message to William?" said Edward.

"Yes, but we have to write it in something he can understand such as drawing pictures. At least he would know what it means," Connor said.

"Alright lads lets get to work and we need a way to deliver the message with the courier." Edward said.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE DIG

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik was standing next to the table when the courier arrived with the mail. Of course when reading some of the messages it was of course bills and letters from other professors. However when Malik looked at one particular letter with no letters at all he was curious. Opening the letter he was met with a children's drawing with the words daddy on it and a picture of a pirate. Next to the pirate was a bald eagle holding a cross in its talons.

At first one would have thought it a stupid drawing and Malik would not have looked at it twice. Until he saw what kind of cross the eagle was holding. Nodding in understanding he had to check for anything out of place. That is until he read the message on the other side.

"_Stand by the gray stone ___when the thrush knocks___, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole,"_

Now Malik understood the meaning of the picture. He quickly went outside and called for William and Desmond urging them into the tent. Evelyn quickly joined him when he held up the picture.

They were soon joined by Ezio's group as they quickly entered the tent. Using eagle vision they made sure that no one saw the image. And it was through eagle vision that they saw the message.

"It says that Edward's group had found a stash of Precursor items in a warehouse at the river docks," said Desmond as he read the script.

"So what would they want with all that stuff?" Evelyn said.

"Precursor items no matter if they are Pieces of Eden or not are very powerful items. Placed in the wrong hands and they cause havoc no matter where they are. The Templars of this time are up to something." Malik said.

"I agree and if Edward is right then we have a hard fight on our hands. But before we can do anything we have to get into Hamanaptra and figure out what exactly are we dealing with." William replied.

"And how exactly are we getting in there?" Rebecca asked.

"We need a distraction of sorts or some kind of ID card." said Shaun.

"No that won't work they know all our faces. Remember the key members of Abstergo have not been effected by the time distortion like us remember?" this time it was Ivan who spoke up.

"So how do we get in there then?" asked Arno.

"We need to gain some insight as to the layout of the temple. If possible get in contact with the other teams we need their help after all," said William.

"Got it, I will tell them when I have to return to town tomorrow for supplies," Desmond said.

"I will see what I can do to figure out the layout of the area. If what you say is true then we need to know what the underground facility is like so far," Malik said.

"Then it is settled we need access to the area to find out the best possible way. But first we need more information. Malik did Jacob's group send anything yet?" William said.

"No, but I have a feeling that they are going to have a rougher situation then Edward's group," Malik replied.

"Well I hope they will be fine," William replied.

MEANWHILE...

SHAO'S POINT OF VIEW

Shao Jun would be the one to stand out the most in this crowded street. Having never been to Egypt she would not know the lay of the land very well. The people here are far different then the ones in Italy and China. But Shao was not one to give up. Having her face covered she scoured the train stations hoping against hope to find something of interest.

Right beside her was Elise and Jacob. The area they are at is filled with religious police. Men who walk around and enforce Sharia Law. The law in which women cover themselves and men are respectful of Muslim ways. This area of Luxor is not well walked because it was in the older part of the city. This part is where the people tend to keep more towards tradition. But it was not well spoken. The two Assassin's and one Templar are busy scouring the streets looking for any possible threats as well as opportunities in figuring out how to deal with their new target.

As Shao silently walked next to Elise and Jacob they passed by a group of men in white. Shao and Elise wore the traditional black garments with their faces covered to ensure that they police do not say anything. Jacob being male kept his head garbed to hide most of his features. At seeing the men he nodded a hello which they returned with 'Salam' and walked off. They would assume that Elise and Shao are either Jacob's wives or his daughters.

They all agreed however that going through the crowds was not getting them anywhere.

"We need to ask around but quietly," Shao said.

"_Oi, _but how do we ask and not sound foreign?" asked Elise.

"We need a plan one that would help us in the long run," Shao said.

Looking around she spotted a group of women talking to a shop keeper. The man with them was obviously looking elsewhere so that gave Shao an idea.

"Quickly come with me I have a plan," she said.

The three of them made their way towards the shopkeeper. The man in question owns a news stand one filled with magazines and newspapers all written in Arabic of course. The three of them stood there at the stand pretending to go over the various magazines. When Shao heard the women speaking.

"Salam does anyone of you speak English. My husband does not speak Arabic and neither do we. We are lost and are looking for anyone who speaks English or French can you help us?" Shao said.

The couple looked at them oddly before the newsman began to speak in perfect English, "I speak English," he said.

All three breathed out in relief as the couple backed away. As they walked away the man looked at them in curiosity. "I have not seen many foreigners in these parts. Tell me why are you here in this part of Luxor?" the man said.

"We are lost and in need of some information," Arno said.

"I see, well judging from your accent you are not from here am I correct?" the man said.

"Yes we are lost and in need of getting some directions," Jacob spoke up.

"Alright then let me give you this brochure to help you find your way around Luxor for just three pounds," the man said.

Jacob paid for the brochure before walking away thanking the man. When he opened it he found a note inside. Shao and Elise quickly came around him as he read the note and they formulated a plan.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The streets near the old neighborhood was where Shao and the others went. It was empty save for a few members of the religious police that scour the area. Jacob kept his eye vigilant as he and the girls took to the rooftops and ran along the buildings. Looking down they made sure that no one was watching before they made it to where they were supposed to meet their contact. When they got there the place they found themselves in was an average home in the slums. Not much could be said as they landed safely on the ground. When they got there Jacob knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice said on the other side, a woman's voice.

"Salam my lady you asked us to come and help you with your clothes?" said Shao.

The door quickly opened and a woman stood there in her usual veil and garb. Ushering them in she quickly closed the door. Shao wasted no time in going up stairs and securing the area. Climbing out the window she made her way to the roof of the building and checked the place out. Taking off her outer garb she was dressed in a tight black suit used by ninja and other Asian Assassin's.

She kept her face covered but she used her eagle vision to see into the area. Looking around she spotted something of interest.

Not too far from the house there was a van and as Shao took her binoculars from the pack behind her. She could see that they had listening devices ready. The markings on the van were clear enough.

Abstergo.

"_La Shi!" _she said to herself as she made her way around the buildings to see if they have other surveillance. Looking around she spotted several other devices from cameras to other vans. Shao knew she has to come up with some sort of distraction. Looking around she spotted a booth not too far from where they are at. It contained a single phone.

Taking the phone out she began to dial a number.

The person who answered it spoke in Arabic so she quickly sounded like someone crying. Knowing she can't speak Arabic she made it seem like she was a muslim woman crying for her life. As she spoke she let the phone hang before climbing back up to the rooftops again.

Not long afterwards several cars showed up and began to survey the area. When they saw the vans Shao watched with satisfaction that they pulled up their gear and slipped away.

_Good now to deal with the spies in the windows._ Leaping onto a nearby rooftop she slipped into the hallway of the building. Using the shadows she was surprised to see several men with guns watching the building. Sneaking up behind them with her hidden blade ready she made quick work of all of them. She knew of their technology but they did not know she knew. So using her Eagle senses she managed to find where they are looking and took them out using her rope darts.

She missed using her favorite weapon.

As she moved through the shadows she saw the men around the corner keeping watch. Slipping into the shadows once again she managed to sneak up on them from behind and dealing a clean blow. When she gotten back out she managed to make it to the room with the surveillance man. Walking up behind him she put her hidden blade into his throat.

She worked fast cleaning up the bodies and the area before slipping out. She went to two more houses before she returned to the apartment where Jacob and Elise were waiting.

"It is done, they are gone, now it is safe to talk," said Shao.

The man in question nodded before taking off his turban. Revealing himself to be a short Arab man with a face that did not look fully Arabic. "Thank you for meeting me. I assume you are here because of the shipments being brought here is that true?" the man said.

Jacob nodded, "Aye, were were told by the Prime Minister that there are some illegal activities being done here. And we assume that it was because Abstergo was moving cargo,"

"You are right in a sense, but it is not actual cargo they are moving," the man said, "I am Asad I had lived here for many years and in all my time I had not known Luxor to be a place of adverse human trafficking."

"Human trafficking?" Elise replied.

"Yes, over the course of five years Abstergo has been taking people to their dig out in the desert. They said it was easy money, but when I see the men return every day they have changed in ways I have never imagined. It was as if they have become...I don't know zombies." Asad said.

"Zombies? As in like the undead?" asked Shao.

"No, they are alive but they act as if they are dead. I've heard stories and rumors saying that the people are going to work in the desert but they come back like this. As if Abstergo has done something to them. I grow scared because my brother...well he was one of them. But so far he has not been effected. I think that whatever has happened to the others has not happened to him." Asad replied.

"Can you get us in contact with your brother?" Jacob asked.

"I can try and hopefully he agrees. What will you do in the meantime?" Asad asked.

"We need to figure out a way into the Abstergo grounds. Maybe your brother knows ways to get around everything," Jacob replied.

"Yes give me two days to ask my brother and then we shall see about getting you in," Asad said.

MEANWHILE

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

The Courier arrived again with the evening mail. This time he had another letter this one addressed to William from the University. As William opened the letter he knew immediately by the words in elegant Chinese that it was from Jacob's group. His eyes lit up at the message and he immediately went to the others.

"Guys we finally got a lead!" he said.

"What is it dad?" Desmond asked. Malik too would want to know seeing as he was curious about the message. Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder and the look she gave him was one of curiosity.

"Where is the Kelekipi's they would want to hear this," William stated.

It took about five minutes for the group to assemble but when they did William was once again in his tent. The workers have long since went home, but that does not stop him from making sure the area is secure.

"Jacob's team may have a means to get inside," William stated.

"How?" Malik asked.

"By becoming one of the new workers. Apparently they are taking people from the slums to work in Hamanaptra. From there they return home as slaves but for what purpose we don't know. But if we can get on board one of those trains..." William stated.

"We can break into the facility and get a readout on what is going on," Malik finished.

"Yes, but first we need some new faces because obviously this is not going to work. Going in as we are will be sure to trigger some alarms. Now Desmond I know you are on the wanted list but I want you on that team. We need tech support as best we can. Becca you are the back up just in case and Shawn you are our comms man. You are to make sure communication is passed through easily enough and to prevent hackers from breaking into our firewalls once we are in. Desmond when you get in I want you to make sure that you get some good intel on Hamanaptra. I want to know the layout of the temple. Take Shay with you just in case it might be another Earth holding temple. He would know how to recognize it." William stated.

"Yes sir," he said.

"I already sent word to Edward's group to make sure that things are ready," Malik said

"Alright when things are about to get rough look for any exit you can find. You will meet here," William said pointing to a map.

"That's the Temple of Horus!" said Issac speaking up for the first time.

"Yes it is surrounded by tourist and no one will be dumb enough to destroy the place. So make sure you are surrounded by people before you go in. Otherwise this could all go to shit," William cautioned.

"What about Gavin and the others?" Mrs. Kelekipi stated.

"They are on standby waiting for us to return. I just hope that they are safe for the time being," William said.

"Well when is the next shipment supposed to go out?" Desmond asked.

"In two days so be ready by then. You will be returning to town with the others on the supply run. If anyone asks tell them that the University wanted to talk to you," said William. Desmond nodded before he left the tent.

Malik remained with Evelyn after William dismissed everyone. He stayed behind with Evelyn for support.

"I know this is hard for you mentor but you are doing a good job," Malik said.

"I know but every time I see my son walk out I..." "Stop!" Malik interrupted.

William turned to the one armed man as he walked over and placed his hand on William's shoulder. "Desmond is an adult now. He may still be your son but he is now grown up enough to make his own decisions. Let him be the man he was destined to be William. At least this way he can make you proud. I know what you did in the past was beyond unforgivable, but remember there is always room for redemption. Altair did the same thing and so will you. Just remember that mentor." with that Malik walked away with Evelyn behind him.

Walking out of the tent they both made their way towards their sleeping area. At this time of the year bandits would love to come and raid excavation sites. They would look for anything to sell on the black market. So it was Malik and Evelyn's turn to take watch as it was well into the night. Shawn and Rebecca were there taking watch on the North Side while Malik and Evelyn took up watch on the South Side of the dig.

As they sat down Evelyn leaned into Malik and he wished he had two arms. Then he could wrap his arm around Evelyn's waist. As if sensing his mood she did the gesture for him and leaned into him. He looked over into the desert keeping watch.

"What is troubling you Malik?" she asked.

"I don't know all this I guess. The future, how the Templars have screwed with the time stream and now this. It is all so much," Malik said.

"I know and it seems that life throws shit at you doesn't it?" Evelyn replied.

"Yeah, It does and I never would have met you otherwise," Malik said.

"So just for kicks if you hadn't met me who would you have married?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know assassin's never choose their wives. The master does that for us. Some like Altair's parents had met before the master found out. She was a Christian woman and so the master was not pleased by such actions. However the union was already done and over with." Malik replied.

"He could have easily killed her to make a point," Evelyn said.

"By then she was already pregnant so the master does not want to waste a future Assassin. That is why he kept her alive. I have a feeling that was the only reason why he kept her alive," Malik said.

"Did your parents not love each other?" Evelyn asked.

"My father loved my mother with all his being. The master knew that Faheed my father had made a good choice in a lover. So instead of rejecting it had made the bond permanent. You see if he sees a good pairing he will arrange for the wedding. However most of it was of his choice whether you liked the girl or not. Marriage was only given to master assassins who had proven themselves to their master and their cause. Only then will the master choose the wife," Malik said.

"That sounds sad not being able to choose whom you want to marry," Evelyn said.

"It is a fact of life here as well as in my time. Most of the time it is to ensure good breeding but other then that I see many things wrong with it," Malik said.

"Such as?" Evelyn asked.

"Such as not being able to get to know your wife," was his reply.

"You are such an ass you know that," Evelyn said giving him a long and passionate kiss.

They remained like that for quite some time throughout the night.

TBC

**A/n: I sure as hell am getting close to when they are going to go back in time. Just a few more events to do before the journey begins so hold on there ladies and gentlemen and remember to leave a review. No FLAMES, BASHINGS, AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE this is an AU after all. **


	36. Chapter 35: Depths of Hamanaptra

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANY OF THE LYRICS USED FOR THIS FANFICTION. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: Wow it is clearly Valentines day when I started writing this chapter and I don't know when I will be done. But rest assured things are starting to heat up. I just have two more events before I send everyone back. And it is hard trying to keep track of so many characters in a story. So hopefully when those events are done I can start dropping people off where they belong. **

**In the meantime enjoy this chapter of...**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 35: Depths of Hamanaptra**

_I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

_Linkin Park – New Divide_

LUXOR, EGYPT

ARNO'S POINT OF VIEW

Arno Victor Dorian an 18th century Assassin stood at the edge of Hamanaptra. The Egyptian city of the dead stood proudly in the pit in which it was dug out. He knew from experience, and from hearing the stories of his ancestors that this city should not have been disturbed. Shay Cormac an Assassin turned Templar had tried to warn his brotherhood but they would not listen. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad had tried and even Ezio Auditore and Edward Kenway tried to warn people but they would not listen. Thirsty for the technology and the power of the ancients they fail to heed such warnings.

Arno should know his father was killed by Shay Cormac because of it. He remembers it well. Shay had come into the room while he and Elise were playing in the palace in Paris only for him to return and see his father dead. Shay had killed him and left Arno an orphan. It was Elise's father that had raised the rather adventurous boy and when he was murdered. That was how Arno turned to the brotherhood. To redeem his past mistakes.

It seems as if life is full of mistakes.

Just like this one.

Before coming to this time Arno was on the hunt for his foster-father's murderer. Still his fellow Assassins at first treated him with distrust (and still do) in his time. Just because he was raised by Templars.

The only one willing to talk to him other then the council was his mentor Pierre Bellec. Though they had met in a different circumstance Arno began to understand the way of the Assassin. Even though he never listened to the rules most of the time.

Now he knows better.

After being sucked into this time along with Elise. Arno began to make some conclusions. One of them being that this time is royally screwed up.

And that Abstergo is even worse.

However that was not the only thing that sucked him here. He had met others here some even were legends in his time. Guys like Edward Kenway the Pirate, and Ezio Audiore were one. And then there were those not born yet such as Jacob Frye and Ivan Romanov even though that is not Ivan's real name.

Arno began to understand through these masters that the Creed is not something to be taken lightly. Ezio was a good example of that. He once explained while they were in prison that the Creed was merely a guideline for men to govern themselves. And that they are responsible for the consequences of their actions.

As such was a hard lesson for Arno to learn.

Now here in the 21st century he met Malik and Evelyn through their adventures in the Holy Land. Just like with Elise, Malik and Evelyn are just as much in love with each other as the two French folks. Sighing to himself Arno prepared himself for his trip into hell.

Thanks to Jacob they managed to get his group into the ruins. The ruins itself was very deep. They could see workers working constantly to get the thing cleared up. Many of them the local poor from the city and beyond. As Arno felt himself go deeper and deeper underground he could feel the spaces getting closer to him.

Finally the light of the sun vanished and the darkness of the underground consumed him. It was a lot cooler here then on the surface and it was also then that he saw the lights.

Light blue lights filled the room as he looked around in wonder.

"Holy shit!" he heard his partner whisper next to him.

Out of all the people who had gone with him Desmond Miles, Shay Cormac and Ezio Auditore were the ones chosen to accompany him on this mission. Desmond because he was able to use Precursor Tech without problems. Shay because he can identify if this temple is another planet holder. And Ezio because he was most familiar with the uses of Precursor weapons.

The four of them made their way amongst the hordes of people. There was at least twenty five hundred people digging at the site mostly underground. All four kept their noses up as they walked down the long corridor towards the check in station. Thankfully Jacob's contact came through with their I.D.'s and they passed through with fake names.

As they walked further in it was a good thing that Arno's skin naturally tans like his father. The tan helped to block off any sort of recognition the modern Templars needed to identify him. He also lost some weight while out of prison and his body regained the natural tone that it used to have. Thanks to all the movements at sea and in the desert.

Keeping quite all three passed down towards an underground box car that would take them down deeper underground. The first part of the ruin of course looked like any other buried Ancient Egyptian City, but this was anything but. As the city changed before them the deeper they went into the large pit. The more it became obvious that this pit was in fact older in origin.

As the last light of the sun completely faded into the artificial lights of dig. All four men suddenly realized that they are in a lot more trouble then they are worth. As the vastness of the chamber before them was any giveaway the pyramid at the very center was the cause of all this commotion.

Lit by very powerful lights mostly not their own the great city of Hamanaptra stood in all its glory.

"God All Mighty!" Arno whispered.

"Holy shit!" Desmond replied.

The pyramid stood directly at the center while the ancient ruins surrounded the structure. But that was not what caught them off guard. It was the lights illuminating from the pyramid that caught their attention.

"Shay?" asked Ezio.

"Mother of God this is a planet holder!" he whispered.

"Fucken Christ we are in deep shit now," said Desmond.

When the train finally stopped they disembarked along with the rest of the workers. Moving towards the center of where the workers were digging all four men headed towards their stations. Having stopped for their tools they walked till they were within reach of the pyramid. As they walked a familiar voice rang out across the area.

"**All will soon bow down to me, all shall know their true path!"**the voice rang out.

"I know that voice," whispered Ezio.

"I know that voice too Juno that deceitful bitch," Desmond growled.

"Juno? The Roman Goddess Juno?" Ezio asked.

"Yes the same one she was the one who killed me," Desmond replied.

"Fuck, is she a precursor or something?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, I knew there was something fishy about this," replied Desmond.

"What do we do?" Arno said

"For now we play it cool...um lay low and act like we are part of the workforce. When the opportunity comes we sneak into the temple to see what is going on," Desmond said.

"I am with him on this one they are up to something and we intend to find out," Ezio said.

Arno nodded along with Shay. The French Assassin was more then frightened by the new chain of events. As they walked further into the area where the workers are working they soon realized that they had not recovered all of the ruins. The ruins themselves were not those of Egyptian design. Instead they were more technologically advanced meaning they were part of the first civilization.

Upon further observation they saw people working in droves either excavating or cleaning the buildings. When they managed to get to the center where all the new workers are kept a suddenly light washed over them. All of them could feel it and as soon as it passed workers were being culled into different areas. Their group was the one culled for inside the temple.

"Where are they taking us?" asked Arno.

"I do not know but we will soon find out," Ezio said wishing he had his weapons on hand but was force the leave them behind. Desmond felt the same way as they walked down another path. This one led to another building that was set up by Abstergo. All around were the ruins of Ancient Egypt from statues perfectly preserved to even another Sphinx. This one had its nose still intact and it was still painted.

The colors of the city amazed them as people continued to dig through the sand and grit. Noticing for the first time how perfectly preserved everything was.

"No wonder this place was called 'The City of the Dead,'" Shay said.

"Yeah even though it does not look like it this place gives me the creeps," said Arno.

They passed several other people working while keeping to the new crowd. The pyramid loomed closer and closer and all the while Desmond hugged himself a bit showing his discomfort.

"Are you alright _Missure_?" Arno whispered.

"Bad memories that's all," Desmond replied.

"Hey there _Senor_ don't go getting into any sort of bleeding now you here me?" Ezio said putting his hand onto Desmond's shoulder.

Desmond nodded as they walked further into the area closest to the pyramid. There were two massive doors waiting for them as they entered. Several more check points to go through and then they were finally into the pyramid. Once in they began to explore their surroundings not liking it at all. The Ancient Egyptian theme was everywhere but instead of gods with animal heads. They have pictures of people with orbs and objects in their hands.

"Holy shit!" Desmond said when they turned down another hallway taking them deeper into the pyramid.

"No shit in deed lad," said Shay.

The hieroglyphics ended abruptly and the glowing walls began. The familiar sights of a Precursor temple began to fill the room. Already the four of them were admiring the scene before them. As they were pulled towards the center of the pyramid they made sure they were well blended in before they came to a complete stop.

A man began to speak in Arabic but his words were lost to the masses. The admiration of the room was still mind boggling to those who have not seen such technology before. Out of the four it was Arno that picked up that something was wrong.

"Psst! Something is not right here," he said.

The others quickly broke out of their admiration and sure enough the room became dark and a large ominous voice filled the room. It spoke in many languages but they all seem to recognize it all the same.

Juno...

"**Welcome my followers I have been waiting for you,"** she said as she glowed above them.

"**Your presence brings me great joy and to see you all here to admire my presence has filled me with passion. Look, admire and most of all worship me," **she said and as she said it the room was filled with a glowing light. All four of them knew that light and thankfully were immune to it. But that was not what got them surprised. It was the masses going on their hands and knees and praising Juno. The four knew that they can't hide so they too gotten down on their hands and knees and mimicked the men surrounding them.

"What should we do?" asked Arno.

"We need to find a way out of here that's what!" Desmond said.

"**Ah my beautiful flower girls come bless those who have come here with your presence," **Juno said as numerous girls came from within the temple walls and walked towards the men below. All of them had veils on their faces as they laughed and giggled in many things possible.

"**My loyal servants welcome to paradise," **Juno said again and many of the men looked up and gave awe to the women some even trying to beg but were shocked by the the cloaks they wear.

One landed near the four on her hands and knees. In her hands were a basket of fruit. The girl then started to pass them out to the men before her. Her speech however was in English.

"May our mother blessed Juno commends her loyal servants to eternal life." she said.

Desmond's head lifted after hearing this as if recognizing the voice. Slowly but surely he reached for the woman's veil.

"It is not polite to see under the garments of those chosen by the divine," the woman said.

"Please I wish to see the face beneath," he said.

Slowly the woman lowered her veil to reveal a beautifully carved face. Desmond's eyes lit up instantly, "Jessica!"

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn was now worried the others should have been back by now. When she told Malik of her worries he soothed her with soft whispers of comfort. But she could tell that he too was worried about what was going on. As time went on however she grew more worried. It was nearing sunset and the group had yet to report back to them. William also seemed tense as he was dusting away some artifact or another.

Then in the thickness of the pitch black desert the group returned with solemn faces. They were greeted at once by the others as they hurried into the tent.

"What happened?" William asked.

"It went deeper then we thought it would," said Shay.

"They got some sort of underground environment there with a pyramid in the center." said Desmond.

"Wait? They have a _Geo-Front_ under the desert?" Dave said as he gave Ezio some water.

"A Geo what?" Desmond asked.

"A Geo-Front from Neon Genesis its an underground environment a safe haven of sorts from alien attacks!" Dave said.

"Well Dave sorry to bust your bubble bud but this ain't no sanctuary," Desmond replied.

"_Oi_, it is not safe there Juno controls the masses. She sends them deep underground to be brainwashed by some sort of machine that is powered by an apple," Arno replied.

They related to them about the machine and how it works. Why the people who leave are zombies and why they think they are immune to the effects of the machine.

"That is not the only thing down there," Desmond said.

"What else son?" William asked.

"Jessica is down there as well," Desmond replied.

"Who is Jessica?" asked Issac speaking up for the first time.

"My wife,"

TBC

**A/n: Sorry to keep it short but I wanted to throw the cliff hanger right here. It has been a while I know hard to keep up with four fanfictions at the same time. But let me tell you that is has been a long road and I don't plan on stopping. Like I said two more events till they go back in time. Maybe in the next couple of chapters I will have one of them done but in the meantime...please review and remember no BASHINGS, FLAMES, or LORE MONGERS thanks. **


	37. Chapter 36 Desmond's Dilemma pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS UBISOFT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MUSIC EITHER THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: Wow Ok so Broken Wings is on a loop with Alan's Dinosaurs in the writing process. Four stories is hard enough to keep up with and I have chosen these two for a reason. Alan's Dinosaurs because it has become increasingly popular in the Jurassic Park section and Broken Wings because a lot of people on Deviant requested it. (Most of them don't have accounts.) **

**So here I am writing a fantastic chapter in this story (After a swift kick in the ass by my Mother-in-Law who is a HUGE A.C. Fan) I finally found the perfect song to go with this. **

**So here you go ladies and gentlemen another chapter of...**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 36: Desmond's Dilemma Part 2**

_I hold on to your whole body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

_'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can_

_Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you_

_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side_

_'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can _

_Celine Dion – I'm Your Lady_

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

_Jessica_

Desmond could only stare at the ground when he told the others. His wife, his beloved Jessica is in there a prisoner of these people.

And he tried not to get her involved!

Desmond sighed as the others started to talk. The only one not talking was Malik for he can see where this was going. He and Ezio had kept quiet about this whole thing because both men know what it was like to lose someone to this stupid war.

It was then that someone put a hand to his shoulder.

Desmond turned and found it to be his father. William chose that moment to look at everyone and they all took the hint. Getting up they all walked out leaving the two Miles alone to themselves.

"Look I know what you are going to say just like how I figured this talk was going to happen one way or another." Desmond said.

"Really? Was this the conversation you have been trying to avoid since we were on the ship?" William asked.

"Yes, you would think I am stupid or something," Desmond said.

"No I am not, in fact I am surprised she is here. I thought you left her behind in New York," William said.

"I did! She was supposed to stay with Alex! What have they done to her," Desmond said his heart starting to bleed from all this going on.

William then put his arm around his son's shoulders and held it tight.

"No, matter what happens we are here for you Desmond, _I_ am here for you. I will not make the same mistakes I made years ago. I've learned that lesson a long time ago. After your death I...I shut down," William admitted.

Desmond moved back a bit, "You what?" he said.

"I shut down. I tried to get a hold of your mother to tell her about your death but...she had gone underground. It had taken me months before I was able to establish a communication with her. It took me a while but I was able to get the message that you were dead to her. She grieved for days after that," William said.

"The thing that got me is that when I saw her it was like my heart stopped. I wanted to just hold her again like I used to back in New York. And Alex? Where is he? I have so many questions I want to know and yet I can't find them," Desmond said.

"Perhaps you should clear your head maybe speak to Malik and Ezio because they seem to have the most experience. Maybe one of them could offer advice on how they coped," William said.

"How did you deal with mom being gone for so long?" asked Desmond.

"Son, the best advice would be to have faith," William replied.

"Lucy used to tell me the same thing when we were at Abstergo," Desmond said.

"Then I suggest you take her advice even if she was a Templar," William said.

Desmond nodded before his father gave him a hug as a form of comfort. Desmond accepted the hug before he had gone outside. There the night desert air was quiet. As he wondered off into the desert. Remembering when he was back in New York first meeting the woman who would become his wife and the mother of his son.

_New York City 2007_

_It has been about four years since Desmond started working at Bad Weather. The bar had been bustling for quite a while and Desmond had run out of Rum. _

_For some reason Rum had become quite popular in this Bar. But then again a Navy ship had just arrived in port so it was no surprise that any of the sailors wanted Rum. Kind of reminded him of those pirate movies he watched with some of his new friends. _

_The door suddenly opened and the girl Jessica came running in with a few kegs of Rum. _

"_Holy Shit Damien when you said that you needed Rum you weren't kidding!" Jessica said. Her dark hair haphazardly strewn across her face. Desmond found that quite sexy to his tastes, but Jessica found it frustrating going around all the patrons to get to the bar. _

_The reason for that is because the alley behind Bad Weather is full of garbage and unwanted patrons making fools of themselves. The manager Jeremy told Jessica to go in from the front. The bouncer knows who she is and will let her in. _

_Now fighting through all those patrons on the other hand is a pain in the rear. Most of them are quite drunk and some even grabbed Jessica's ass making the said woman quite angry at the treatment she was getting. Luckily for her Desmond had sent one of the bouncers to help her with the kegs and to keep the unwanted hands off of her. She was most grateful as she sat down in front him. _

"_Thanks a million Damien you are the best!" she said. _

"_You're welcome Jessie, I was only trying to help," Desmond replied. _

"_You know what? What time are you off from here?" Jessica asked. _

"_Two in the morning," Desmond replied. _

"_Two! Wow man that is horrible," Jessica replied. _

"_Yeah it is really bad but hey at least that gives me about five hours before I have to head for class," Desmond said. _

"_Class?" Jessica said. _

"_Yeah I completed my GED and now I am going for my bachelors in Computer Science and Engineering," Desmond said _

"_Shit! I will give you credit on that one working at a bar and going to school wow!" Jess replied. _

"_Well at least it pays the bills," Desmond replied. _

_Jessica sat at the bar for a bit while Desmond put away the kegs. When he came back she quickly turned away with what appears to be a blush on her face. _

"_Is there something on my shirt?" Desmond asked. _

"_No nothing!" she said. _

"_Aw come on! If there is something on my shirt say so, so I can change it or is there a hole in my pants or something?" Desmond quickly said. _

"_No, its not that," Jessica replied turning redder. _

"_Then what is it?" asked Desmond._

"_Um...well this is rather embarrassing,"Jessica replied. _

"_Really what is it?" Desmond asked. _

"_Well it is not everyday that I come in here and notice that there is a really hot guy standing in front of me." she said _

"_Hot?" Desmond said looking around. Inside he felt his heart shatter for he had been crushing after Jessica since the first day they met a few years ago. _

"_Yeah you know really hot guy with nice ass, and when his arm does show through his jacket some really nice arms." Jessica said. _

_Desmond decided that if he is not going to be in her sights might as well be her friend. So leaning in to not embarrass her further he asked, "So what does this guy look like maybe I can put in the word for you...or maybe ask if he has a girlfriend," Desmond said. _

"_Damien don't it will be too embarrassing!" Jessica said. _

"_Really? Then what would you tell this guy if I do hook you up with him?" Desmond asked. _

"_Well, I for one would invite him to eat at this 24 hour diner just down the street after he gets off of work," she said. _

"_Really? What time do you think this guy gets off?" Desmond asked. _

"_I don't think, I know what time this guy gets off," she said feeling rather brave. _

"_Really what time you think he gets off?" Desmond asked. _

"_Two in the morning right after he finished cleaning his area," Jessica said looking him in the eyes with her cheeks glowing pink in the faint light. _

_It was then that Desmond realized that it was not some random guy she was checking out. The guy was _HIM_! He felt his heart flutter at that thought that the whole time she was checking him out and he her. _

"_So if this guy were to say yes he would love to go to the diner with her what would she say?" Desmond asked. _

"_I would say that it is a date!" she said and with that she winked at him before getting off of her chair. _

"_See you at Martins at two?" Jessica said. _

"_Yeah see you there!" Desmond said his heart full of joy. _

VALLEY OF THE KINGS, EGYPT 2015

Desmond remembered that memory well. It was the first time they dated back all those years ago. He remembered they had dated for about two years before Desmond popped the question.

He remembered that day well when she nearly screamed at the sight of the ring. Desmond had been pulling double shifts and working his ass off at school just to earn enough money to buy the ring. She knew he was working double shifts, but she thought it was to pay off his student loans...Well that was part of it.

The other part was the ring.

Desmond had been glad for the small wedding where all her family was sitting. He felt embarrassed for not having any members of his family there to watch. As such he looked at his father and had to smile. It would have been cool to have his dad there to watch him get married.

"What are your thoughts son?" William asked.

Desmond stared at his father before reply, "I was just regretting not asking you to come to my wedding," he admitted.

"I now regret that if you asked me back then I would have refused," William replied.

"What about now?" Desmond asked.

"Now I would come along with open arms and so would your mother, if I can get her out of hiding," he said sadly.

"You miss her don't you?" Desmond said.

"With all my soul son, with all my soul, I think that is one of the reasons why I was so harsh with you. Just being away from her was too much for me and you became the obvious victim." William admitted.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now we plan on how we are going to get Jessica and all those people out of the temple. How we are going to destroy it and how we are going to get rid of Juno," William replied.

"We can't destroy the temple," Desmond said.

"Why not?" asked William.

"Shay told me it was a power temple. One if that would cause devastating damage to the surrounding area if we were to destroy it. Plus he believes that all those temples is what powers the one in New York to use against the solar flare." Desmond replied.

"Jesus!" William cursed now realizing the full extent of what is at stake here.

"Yeah so if we are to rescue them we have to do so quietly," Desmond said.

"Shit!" William said that means that whatever they had planned they had to do so with _lots_ of back ups just in case something goes wrong.

"And Alex did you see your son?" William asked.

"No, I don't know what happened to him and I hope he is alright," Desmond replied.

"When we get Jessica out we will find out what happened to him," William promised after all his grandson means more to him now then he ever did back then.

"Alright then dad thanks," Desmond said and slowly turned to head back to his sleeping tent.

As he walked he stopped turning slowly to the side he noticed the shadow in between the tents.

"Alright Malik I know that is you! How long have you been hiding there!" Desmond said.

"Long enough Desmond to overhear what you and your father have said about the temple and about your wife and son," the Syrian said. He came out his lack of an arm was distinct in the pale lights of the camp.

"Look I don't want to bother anyone with..." Before he could say something Malik put his remaining hand on his shoulder.

"Look Desmond I understand your dilemma. She is your wife and you love both her and your son dearly. We will get them out _together_," Malik said.

"I...I don't know," Desmond replied as they started walking.

"Look you were there for me when we got Evelyn out of Syria and I will never forget such an act. Now let me and the others help you Desmond. We are a team and as a team we will get through this together," Malik said.

Desmond smiled, "Thanks Malik," he said.

When the Syrian left Desmond he was left to his own thoughts and those thoughts were on one thing. _Jessica_

_NEW YORK, 2007_

_Desmond stood there on the dock with Jessica beside him the morning light of dawn broke over the horizon of the city. The statue of Liberty shown brightly over the course of the small event. This was their third date together and over the past month Desmond had not revealed a single thing to Jessica. _

_Not even his home or his bed._

_Desmond took it as a plus but from the look on Jessica's face something was bothering her. _

"_Is everything alright?" Desmond asked. _

"_Yeah, its just I was thinking," Jessica said looking out over the water at the statue. _

"_About what?" Desmond asked. _

"_About you, about who you really are. Jeremy told me that Damien was not your real name so I kept it to myself. Are you in witness protection or something?" she asked. _

_Desmond was stunned at such a revelation and that Jeremy would blow his cover. But then he had to think he had known Jeremy for a few years now. So he would know that Jeremy would not do this without any sort of reason. _

"_Look I am not in witness protection or anything its just that...well I am hiding from my parents." Desmond admitted. _

"_Your parents? What they abusive or something? Or part of the mob?" Jessica asked. _

"_None of the above...look its a bit difficult to explain and we have been going out for what a month? I don't exactly feel comfortable with tell you everything yet," Desmond admitted. _

_Jessie nodded, "Look I understand, you don't want to trust me with this big secret till you feel I am ready to hear it is that it?" _

"_Yeah and I know that you are not going to go all 'Are you fucken nuts' and walk out on me thing," Desmond replied. _

"_I understand, I do, my brother he was part of the mafia. He never told my mother a thing. He would get a phone call at home and he would disappear for sometimes days. Then when he comes back he looks like he had seen a ghost. For five years he never told us a damn thing, and for five years he kept it to himself. Then one day he got into it with my dad and the shit hit the fan. My father had found his gun in his room. My brother was shocked and what was more shocked was that my father knows a thing or two about guns. So when he confronted my brother on where he got the gun...well that was when my brother finally told them about joining the mob as a hired thug." Jessica said. _

"_Well I ain't a member of the mob if that is what you are asking," Desmond said. _

"_I know you are not or else they would have their goons at the bar. Besides the bar is considered a neutral zone that part I know for a fact. Seeing as I am a liquor vendor they are a big part of my business." Jessica replied. _

"_Then what do you want me to say?" Desmond asked. _

"_How about your real name?" Jessica said. _

"_You know that is pushing it," Desmond said with a smirk. _

"_Alright, alright I was pushing it a bit I am sorry it is just that I had to deal with a boyfriend before you that would constantly lie. Found out later that he was a con man out to steal some money so..." Jessica began. _

"_So you thought I would be another con man," Desmond replied. _

"_Yeah," was the reply_

"_Well to be honest I am not a con man and I am not a mob hitman. Well if I tell you it would be breaking my Creed. Though I don't agree with my parents on a lot of things. One thing they did beat into my small brain was the Creed, and even to this day I don't break it," Desmond replied. _

"_The Creed?" Jessica said._

"_It is a guideline of sorts for my parents. You see before I tell you anything just know that they are always watching so until I can trust you with more. I have to know that you are not going to rat me out to my parents," Desmond replied. _

"_Ah, so you are some sort of runaway?" she said. _

"_In a sense yeah, but that is all you will know about me. I better get going I have a class at nine to get to," with that Desmond though a bit rude had walked away down the street. Before Jessica could find him he was long gone. _

_Desmond felt sorry for leaving her like that, but he could not betray all that he known...or did he?_

VALLEY OF THE KINGS, EGYPT MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

Malik watched his fellow assassin walk away and had to sigh. The same mannerism was on Altair the day he lost Adha all those years ago. Malik for the first time in his life felt really old. So old in fact that if the wind were to blow he would crumble. Turning away he headed towards his tent only to stop when a figure sat there lost in thought.

It was Connor Kenway.

The normally quiet Native American sat there just looking at the horizon. Malik knew he was looking at the area where the Templars are busy digging up the ancient site.

"Safety and Peace my friend what troubles you?" Malik asked Connor.

"My apologies, I was thinking and I needed a quiet spot. This place was the most quiet seeing as it is your tent, I will go somewhere else then," Connor said to get up only for Malik to raise his hand.

"No, sit I had just returned from my patrol around the dig site." Malik replied as he sat down.

"I am sorry to intrude," Connor said.

"There is no need my friend you and I are brothers so why not share a bit," Malik replied.

Connor sighed as he sat down on one of the crates. Malik sat there on the ground waiting for Connor to speak and when the Mohawk started to talk.

"I remember when we were on the ship and Desmond mentioned his wife. I know I am not supposed to hear but I was in the cabin when he mentioned it." he said

"Have you confronted him about this?" Malik asked.

"It is not my place," Connor replied reluctantly.

"And?" Malik asked.

"I was well...I am his ancestor and yet I see him and you and my father and grandfather and..." Connor looked rather bashful and it was then that Malik understood.

Pretty much all in their party with a few exceptions have loved ones. Haytham had Ziio who was Connor's mother. Edward had his wife whom Malik does not know her name, Arno and Elise had each other and still even Jacob had someone to go back to in his own time, his twin sister. But Connor? He had no one other then Shay and even Shay is a Templar. Haytham is no better and Aveline from what he was told by the woman herself lives far to the south. So even though all four of them had come from the same time period they lived far different lives. Two of them are Templars while one is an Assassin that lives too far away.

As for Elise and Arno? Well both of them live on the other side of the ocean so they are no help either. Edward was supposed to be dead long since and when this is over Malik realizes that Connor will be alone once again. The Mohawk was lonely and seeing everyone with each other has brought out something in him.

Walking over to him he put his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry my friend you will meet someone someday. Even if it may take a few years the right person for you will always be there." Malik said.

"How will you know they are the one?" Connor asked.

"When you can share a deep secret with them and they don't run. They look you directly into the eyes without fear of who and what you are. You see the love within as they willingly stand by your side through the worst. As long as you see that love and devotion through the good and the bad. Then you know that you have found the right one," Malik said.

"I would have or else Desmond and his father would not have been born," Connor said finally cheering up.

"I sense that is not the only thing troubling you my friend?" Malik stated.

"It is my father," Connor said.

"Oh? How so?" Malik asked.

Connor looked at him with a sense of longing before he sighed, "My father and I have fought for so long, years perhaps? That when we finally had a chance to fully talk it was here in the future trapped in a prison cell with nothing but ourselves and my grandfather." His gaze was off in the distance towards the lights of the city beyond the sands.

"I remember when we were back in Syria that my father and I would stare at each other with such hatred. He remembers me killing him you know. Stabbing him with my hidden blade and then leaving him to die. We both were so hateful of each other. We would fight and argue and fight some more to the point were even when we were bound would somehow would make ourselves bloody." at this Connor had to nearly laugh.

"And then what?" Malik asked knowing the answer.

"It was my grandfather that made us see reason. He was chained up on the far end of the wall from where we were. Hidden from us in the dark. He would often shout at the two of us when our fighting gets out of hand. He reminded my father that the boy he once knew would not resort to such behavior. But my father would often remind him that he was only ten when Edward was killed. But my grandfather took it in kind saying that if it was not for Reginald's betrayal and his murder of him then Haytham would not have lived the life he has now. And to die by the hand of his own son for his sins was the most shameful thing to have ever happened to him. Edward had then apologized to the two of us for leaving us so soon. I guess father took it the hardest and Edward had told us that even though we are enemies of either side of the battle lines. What's done is done and we should move on. Haytham is dead in the eyes of the Templar and Assassin Orders so in my eyes the shell that was Grandmaster Haytham Kenway is gone replaced by Haytham the man. I never really understood what it meant till we broke out of that prison. When we saw Desmond with you it was then that it finally hit me what my grandfather meant." Connor said.

It was the most that Connor had ever talked to anyone let alone Malik, but the Arab has proven to be an asset to these sort of things. Connor liked that in a man and Malik has proven that despite his handicap he is willing to take the cause into his own...well limb.

"What did he say?" Malik asked.

"That you can only live once and you have only one father that created you. So if there is the slightest chance at forgiveness then take it and move on for you only have one life to live," Connor replied.

"I sense a but there?" Malik said.

"But when we go back to our own times things will be different for all of us. Jacob mentioned this the other day that when we do go back. We would not be the same men and women we were when we left. Things will be different _we_ would be different," Connor replied.

"Maybe being different is for the best," Malik said all his training as a Rafiq and a Dai started to come in.

"I think that being here in this time, in this future is a means for us to learn many things possible about ourselves. The Creed dictates that we are responsible for ourselves and it is within ourselves to judge how the consequences of our acts mandate the future." Malik then placed his hand on Connor's shoulder.

"If we indeed have changed then maybe the change is all that is needed to discover just exactly who and what we are, and what we are capable of. If you father is dead in your time then perhaps his death is a new beginning for all three of you. Though true you three do not agree on many things, I have witnessed myself that together you are almost unstoppable." Malik then let go.

"You should talk to him and let him know how you feel. I know it was a rough start Connor, but perhaps now you can let go of the past, and hopefully find the one you are looking for whether in this time or in yours," Malik then began to walk away from him towards his tent.

"Malik?" Connor said and the Syrian turned around, "Thanks," Malik gave a nod before entering his tent.

When he got there Evelyn was already asleep curled up on her cot with her back facing the wall. Malik smiled as he walked in and gently stroked her cheek.

"Mmmm...Malik?" she said as she slowly nuzzled into his hand.

"Shhh, sleep my love you need your rest," Malik replied as he curled up on his own cot to rest. As he looked outside he could see the workers passing by and the sounds of Evelyn's breathing finally allowed him to sleep peacefully.

THE NEXT MORNING

The next morning brought a new fresh face to the group as they all gathered around the table. Desmond looked worse for wear as if he did not have enough sleep.

Malik noticed this when they were around the table deep underground. It was one of the good things about having the dig. The last day was today and so the University was going to ask William to push his research. Already William Miles played the part of the professor well. While the others had been digging around the Templars headquarters and the streets of Luxor. William had been digging into the past and posting his papers for the university.

So he had been keeping up his disguise of a credited professor well. While at the same time he had been coordinating the efforts to get information on Abstergo.

This time however the message came with a familiar parrot. Sammy laid just on the table with some water and food for her. Dave was busy keeping the bird entertained while William read the note.

"Shit! That is not good," he said while the others gathered.

"What?" asked Desmond.

"According to this the Templars tried to kill the Prime Minister of Egypt," the others agreed that it was not good.

"However Gavin managed to get him out of harm's way for the time being. The new Prime Minister the one who helped us has been under pressure from Abstergo for sometime since his predecessor was forced out of office by the riots." William then placed his hands on the table while Malik was busy feeding Sammy.

"If this is the case then we need to keep an eye on things more. Gavin reports that the repairs are complete however they are being monitored now. He had to do something to get Sammy out but it is risky just going back in," William stated.

"Maybe use Makani after all there are lots of feral cats around," said Jacob.

"No that won't work Makani maybe smart, but that is a lot of ground to cover. Sammy is the only choice we have for now," said Connor.

"Perhaps not," said Desmond as he held up a familiar round orb.

"Desmond what are you doing?" William asked.

"I remembered in one of my bleeds Ezio was reading through some of the codex pages when he discovered a way to use the Apple to disguise himself." Desmond replied.

"_Si,_ I remembered that it was when I was escaping Constantinople. Sophia and I had to leave before the Sultan's Assassin's came after us. Our friend Suleiman at the time he was still a prince had us use the Apple to disguise ourselves. He had studied the pieces of Eden while in the holy land and turns out he kept some of the Codex pages from Masyaf. He was there before the Templars showed up having taken shelter during a storm and discovered some of the hidden knowledge there. It was not in the library however but in the office in some hidden bricks. Altair was not stupid and he knew that one day someone was going to find his story. So Suleiman found it, and in turn gave it to me to hide. I could not help but read what he wrote and it showed me a few things about the Apple," Ezio said.

"Oh and what was it?" asked William.

"The book showed that there are many different properties to the Apple. Altair's codex had stated that one has to see themselves as another person for the illusion to work. And precursor tech allows the disguise to fully materialize so that way no one will know the difference even on those camera's of yours," Ezio stated.

"So all we have to do is use the Apple to gain access to the pyramid? Then how are we going to get out and how long will the disguise last?" asked Edward.

"It lasts for as long as you can and you don't have to have the apple with you," Ezio stated smirking.

"Ok, so how many people can it affect or does it have to only affect only the user?" asked William.

"As many as it can, there was extensive research done on the apple. Al-Mualim did his homework before acquiring the apple. So it would be prudent to use its powers for this extraction," said Ezio.

"Are there risks?" asked William.

"There are many Juno would know of course if someone infiltrated the underground pyramid. Other then that there are no risks except to the user. So whoever stays behind has to be the one to initiate the disguise. As long as that person is the one to use it then he or she is vulnerable. For as soon as he dies then the disguise is gone. It feeds on a person's imagination and holds it for as long as possible." Ezio explained.

"Shit then someone has to stay behind," Desmond said.

"I will, since I am better at disguises then all of you put together," said Aveline.

"Alright it is settled them now we have to decide who is going and who is staying," said William.

"I of course would be staying I am too recognizable to the Templars," Malik said.

"Aye, I would be staying too to keep an eye on things at the docks," said Edward.

"I am in," Arno said.

"So am I," replied Jacob.

"You will need my help as well," said Connor.

"I of course will be going," said Desmond with a determined look on his face.

"I will stay here with William no one knows Templar tactics no matter _when_ then I do," said Haytham.

"I shall go sometimes a woman can blend better then men," said Shao.

"I will stay for my appearance is a dead giveaway," said Elise.

"I will stay and help Edward out on the streets," said Ivan.

"I will stay someone has to show Aveline how to use the apple," said Ezio.

"I will go," said Jacob.

"I will go also," Said Shay.

"Thanks guys," said Desmond.

"We will help with tech support here," said Rebecca as she and Shawn gave a salute.

"I will have Sammy fly back to the _Altair II_ and warn Gavin that we might get some action. He is coordinating with the Prime Minister. If that is the case then we need to be ready," said William.

"Alright then we need to prepare," said Haytham.

LATER THAT NIGHT IN LUXOR

After the expedition left it was obvious that William Miles heads back to Cairo to complete his thesis. Malik and Evelyn along with Ezio, Haytham and Aveline returned to Luxor to help with preparations and to help Rebecca and Shawn with tech support. The Kelekipi's along with Edward headed back towards Alexandria and the Altair II to prepare it for departure.

While William was off being a professor Desmond's team was ready to go. Malik watched from his laptop as they engaged in a small formation just near the dig site.

"Alright Aveline they are ready to go," said Malik.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Aveline asked.

"_Good to go,"_ replied Desmond.

"We are on standby in case something does happen," said Rebecca.

"Alright _Madonna_ we are ready when you are," Ezio said to Aveline.

"Alright what do you want me to picture them as?" Aveline said.

"Make them look like the people outside. After all we want them to fool the sensors in the pyramid. If they wanted to do things the old fashioned way we could have done it that way. But we are short on time and their sensors will in fact trigger if there is a slight change in the guard so. Just imagine them as one of the workers," Ezio chided.

Aveline began to concentrate on her image and the apple began to glow faintly for a bit before fading to nothing.

"Guys any change on your end?" Rebecca asked.

"_Holy shit! You outdid yourself Aveline!" _said Jacob on the other end.

The visual from one of the hidden mounts showed all of them completely changed. All of them blended in perfectly as workers for the pyramids. Now the camera's will not recognize them.

"Fucken Eh, it is like watching some anime or something," Evelyn said as she looked at all of them in disguise.

"Remember, the disguise will hold as long as Aveline is alive and so we will keep her safe for now. And once you have secured Desmond's wife and son we will all meet up here in Luxor and then make our way back to Alexandria. When William is done in Cairo he will head back to Alexandria to meet up with the rest of the crew." Shawn said.

"_Got it,"_ Desmond replied.

Malik stood there worried as they all started to head away from them. They had to switch off their camera mounts before they are caught with them on. Evelyn's hand had somehow made it to his own as she looked at the screen with worry.

The plan was simple they were to break into the dig site using the disguises. Then once in the pyramid they have to find where Desmond's wife was being kept and get her out before anything could happen. It was a foolhardy plan and that is what Malik is worried about. The only problem was that they don't have enough time for a well thought out plan. Desmond's group is on their own from this point forward and anything can go wrong. Rebecca and Shawn will be doing their best to monitor the situation and to keep an eye on the other base of operations. Malik had his own job to do and that is to ensure that Aveline is protected. Haytham will protect William and Edward and Ivan will add extra security to the _Altair II_.

"Everything is going to be alright Malik...at least I hope it will," Evelyn whispered to him. He had to hand it to Evelyn her faith in him and the Assassin's is astonishing. Her strong will gave him strength to nod his head.

"You are right _Habibi_ I have to be strong for their sake," Malik replied.

He was very worried indeed.

**A/N: Whew! It has been a while hasn't it! Well that is because real life sucks royal! I had been so busy lately that everything else was put on the back burner for now. But at least now that I am FINALLY on vacation I can at least update my stories. Alan's Dinosaurs and this story is my priorities for now and then when that is over I will concentrate on the rest. So for now take care and hopefully you will leave a review. Just remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thanks! **


	38. Chapter 37: Varsity Blues

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY. **

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who had faved and followed this story so far. This one is a bit fun to write so just hang in there. It was my way of taking a break from all the intensiveness that was going on. And plus I wanted to do another point of view before continuing the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS**

**Chapter 37: Varsity Blues **

_I'm a cold heartbreaker  
Fit ta burn and I'll rip  
your heart in two  
An I'll leave you lyin' on the bed  
I'll be out the door before ya wake  
It's nuthin' new ta you  
'Cause I think we've seen that movie too_

_'Cause you could be mine  
But you're way out of line  
With your bitch slap rappin'  
And your cocaine tongue  
You get nuthin' done  
I said you could be mine_

_Now holidays come and then they go  
It's nothin' new today  
Collect another memory  
When I come home late at night  
Don't ask me where I've been  
Just count your stars  
I'm home again_

_Guns 'n Roses – You Could be Mine_

UNIVERSITY OF CAIRO, EGYPT

HAYTHAM'S POINT OF VIEW

Now when Haytham Kenway agreed to accompany William Miles back to Cairo he did not expect traffic to be _this _bad.

Apparently there was some sort of rock concert going on at the university when they got out of the cab. William paid the man while he and Haytham made their way towards the building. It was rather late and the guard having recognized William simply nodded and moved aside. The crowds was immense as they tried to make their way towards the science area.

When they got in both men gave a sigh of relief.

"So what the hell in God's name is that?" Haytham asked.

"Rock Concert and I had to guess Gun's 'N Roses," William replied. They both made their way towards William's office which was on the third floor of the building. When they gotten in the air conditioning was a plus to both men as they laid back and enjoyed the silence.

"Um...thanks for coming with me," William stated.

"No problem I wanted to see more of this time it interests me," Haytham said.

"How so?" asked William keeping his eye on his ancestor.

"When I was with the Colonial Templars I had a side interest in inventions that I believed one day to benefit the future of our nation. That was why I invested in Benjamin Franklin and his inventions. I felt that by sponsoring his endeavors it would help us out immensely." Haytham admitted.

"So he was a Templar?" William replied.

"Oh for God's sake no! If I inducted him into the Order then I would have lost an edge. So it was best to keep him out of the loop. That way he can continue his inventions without being targeted by the Assassins. Besides he was too innocent to do that, the womanizer he was," Haytham shot back.

"I see, so you believed in progress more then control? That is un-Templar-like for you Haytham," William said as they reached a door on the other side of the long hallway. William took out his keys and opened the door.

The office was filled with every sort of Egyptology books and scrolls on his desk. A picture on the table with Desmond and his mother stood in a large frame. Old world maps and photographs of tomb walls filled the rest of the room.

It basically looks like something out of an old adventure movie.

"Impressive," Haytham said looking around.

"Yes indeed now help me look for any sort of strange devices. I don't want my office to be the place for unknowns," William replied.

"Haytham's eyes turned gold for a second as he surveyed the room. Looking for anything that might spark an interest.

"Well, well, well this might spark your interest," Haytham said.

"Really? How many bugs did you find?" William asked.

"Quite a lot actually as if someone recently planted them here," he said and started to look under books and papers.

William helped and together they managed to find around twenty bugs hiding everywhere. They were in the plants and walls, ventilation shafts and even in the globe! William was getting very irritated by the time they found their last one which was hidden under his desk.

"These modern Templars are sure paranoid when it comes to hunting Assassin's," Haytham said.

"They are, and they are so close to killing us off so they are not holding back the stops," William replied.

"I can tell," Haytham said as he looked around the office. He then went back to Eagle Vision once again to make sure he did not miss anything.

What he found whatever was a book that glowed unlike the rest. Reaching out he pulled it from its home on the shelf. Switching back to normal vision he began to sort through the book.

"Interesting," he said.

"What did you find?" William asked.

"It seems that your research has led you to this book. It is very old, but it details the so called findings you had with Precursor sites," Haytham explained.

"That book according to my so called 'Journal' was found by me years ago at an ancient dig just south of Cairo. I have never heard of it only had the memory placed in me like it was part of me," William said.

"Perhaps the changing of the timeline has something to do with it. Shay once told me that time if altered effects those around you. Change meaning any change in the past effects the future," Haytham stated.

"I see what you mean," William replied.

"Perhaps the man you might have been in this time frame had you not been in the temple, or near that sight would have changed you William," Haytham replied.

"What about Edward? Having him survive instead of being killed? Would that have changed your future?" William asked as he went through the book.

"Edward was already dead when they brought him back with the shroud. If what I understand of how it was supposed to work was true. The device itself is nothing more then a piece of cloth and when placed in its proper device creates something that can reanimate a body from nothing," he said.

"I remember Henry Green's original notes," William stated.

The loud music from outside began to filter through the silence as Haytham finally gave a frustrated sigh. "That damn music is most annoying! One of the things I like least about this time period,"

"Well it is called 'Rock and Roll' or if you want the sub group, 'Heavy Metal'" William explained.

"I know what 'Heavy Metal' is thank you very much. Connor has adopted it for some reason maybe that Dave kid has done it," Haytham said.

"Oh? And what would you prefer?" William asked.

"I am a man for the classics like symphony for example. I do take particular taste to that John Williams fellow. His music was most inspirational along with Hans Zimmer and Joel Goldsmith man." replied Haytham.

"Wait? You like _movie scores!_" William said as he looked up.

"Ok, I admit that it was fun to listen to when Dave put on those movies back in Alexandria. I enjoyed listening to some of the more inspirational themes. Though my personal favorite has always been Hans Zimmer's theme for the Last Samurai I believe." Haytham replied.

"Ok, big tough and ruthless Haytham Kenway likes classical movie soundtracks," William joked until his voice started turning to a more serious tone.

"Look Haytham I know we don't exactly see eye to eye but when this is over...what will you do?" William asked.

"What do you mean?" Haytham replied as he picked up the book and started going through the pages.

"Well you said so yourself that you were killed by Connor when you both were taken. You were brought back by the shroud and Connor was brought by the hour glass so my question remains. What will you do now?" William asked.

"Well now that I am no longer Grandmaster of the Colonial Rite I have a lot to think about for my retirement. Connor and I had discuss this for sometime and I told him that I wouldn't mind living on the homestead with him," Haytham replied.

"I thought you had an estate?" William asked.

"I do but it is too well known. Shay and I know of it as well as every Templar out there. So it would not be a safe place for me. I felt it would be best to sell the land and maybe make my home where my family is. My father felt it was the best way to make amends," Haytham said.

"Malik is right," William said.

"What do you mean?" Haytham asked.

"Desmond once told me," and with this he got up to get himself something to drink from the mini fridge that he had behind his desk. "He told me that Malik once told him that this time is a time to reflect on past mistakes. His was with his brother's death, yours...maybe yours is with your father and son. I don't know anything about the others but I do know one thing," with that William sat down.

"What is it?" Haytham asked as he too sat down.

"I know that when this is over time will never be the same again," William replied.

With that Haytham agreed.

SOMETIME LATER

Haytham left William in pursuit of something to do. The Assassin Mentor was busy pouring over pages of his own supposed research to write his paper in order to stay at the University. Haytham was left to his own devices. Even though the books he read had kept him busy for over three hours. He was growing a bit bored. So wanting to stretch his legs he told William he was heading out.

As soon as he walked out he made sure to memorize where the office was kept and walked away. He wanted to explore the campus to get some bearings hoping to see if there were any escape routes just in case. Walking down the long hallway he spotted a few having seen this building was built based on the old Middle Eastern style of architecture.

Stepping out into the blistering heat of the Egyptian sun. Haytham was glad he was wearing something light weight.

Despite his taste in clothes.

But for now Haytham was enjoying the scenery his unshaven face was beginning to get on his nerves and it was time for a change. Haytham knew he was taking a risk, but not a total one.

He walked towards the large crowd spotting the barber shop right across the street from the university. A quick move of the hands has relieved a person of their money. Three more people later he was satisfied with his theft and moved on towards the shop.

When he got in there he spotted the barber. Thanking his stars that the man was not Arabic. Haythan proceeded to have a change.

It took about three hours of work, but after Haytham returned to campus his clothes was completely different then what he started with. He was dressed in a form fitting shirt with a rock band on it. He also wore jeans that were also form fitting. Blending in to the college life here in Cairo.

Haytham began to wonder the streets thanking his deeply tanned skin for his blending. Though his many stares were starting to get to him. He did not care as he walked down the road towards a biker bar. It was surprising that he found one here in Cairo, but then again it was the capital. So that means all sorts of people can be found here. Opening the door he was surprised to find that place like any old American Biker bar.

There was pool tables everywhere with people of all backgrounds shooting pool. There was tables all around with people sipping alcohol and drinks from all over. Haytham had to raise an eyebrow at such antics. He moved towards the bar where an Egyptian man was busy polishing glasses. He was sorely reminded of Desmond as the man would sometimes tell bar stories. There was a dance ring not far with people dancing. It was actually amusing seeing some people trying to dance but failing. A far cry from the formal gatherings that he was used to back in his time.

A tap on the shoulder alerted him to the bartender asking if he wanted anything to drink. But he did not speak English so Haytham took some time to tell him what he wanted. The man quickly gotten him his drink and he chugged it down.

He watched the people shoot pool and looked at them with contempt. There was bikers here surprisingly and he was even more surprised by their choice of colors. A skull over the crossbones of the Templar sigil. But then again they probably don't know the meaning of that sigil.

Still Haytham was curious and that was one of his downfalls in life. So strolling up towards the group of men playing pool he watched one man shoot a ball in the wrong hole. Haytham grabbed a stick and used the blue chalk to chalk the stick before going over to one of the tables. By then one of the men there had set up another round by placing the balls into the triangle. Rolling it around to make sure that it was fine before he set it up again.

Haytham smirked as the first man a rather small Egyptian man went first. He managed to hit the balls but none went into the holes. Haytham went next shooting the balls and managed to hit one of the striped balls down the hall.

"Stripes," Haytham said.

A third man and a woman joined in. Though the woman was obviously foreign her looks gave her away as a student. The Egyptian University shown proudly on her shirt. Her Hijab was another giveaway as she shot a ball into the hole. She was Haytham's partner while the other man was on the opposite side.

They played for a good few hours and the game was intense. Haytham of course knew how to play thanks to his time on the Altair II and his time in Colonial America. Though the games differ in many ways it was essentially the same game.

The woman proved to be a good shot however and they had won three out of four games. The three being the later games as the first group that came at them cheated.

It was found out later that cheating was not allowed and not taken well. The people who cheated found themselves on the bad end of several knuckles and a few good kicks. Haytham took notes of this and didn't cheat.

When the game ended he went off to the bar for another drink.

The woman followed him.

She started speaking Arabic to him.

"I am sorry but I am not very fluent in the language," Haytham said in English.

"Oh you are not from around here?" she said her voice carried a heavy accent.

"Yes, I am here on business," Haytham replied.

"You don't look like you are here on business," the woman said.

"I like to have a time out once in a while," Haytham replied.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked her rather large doe eyes looking into his.

"England," was the reply.

"What part?" the woman asked.

"London," Haytham replied.

"Well I am from a small village just south of here what kind of business are you attending to here?" she asked.

Now Haytham was getting suspicious as to who this woman is. From what he saw being here none of the Egyptian women were this bold and none of them would dare ask a man such seductive questions.

"Now, I may not be from around here, but I can smell a liar when I see one," Haytham replied while drinking his beer.

"You are right I am not from here. I actually came from India. I have a passion for Egyptian history and wanted to know more about this place. So I find myself here in the middle of the desert. And I am just curious as to why a handsome man such as yourself would be here all the way from England," the woman said.

"Like I said I am here on business and none of it is yours," Haytham said getting on edge.

"Why on edge? Can't seem to share something to a woman," the woman said coyly.

"Any woman who asks a man his business is either two things a spy seeking information, or a whore wanting someone in bed. Which by the way is frowned upon here," Haytham replied giving the woman a good glare.

It was at this time that the bartender walked up, "Is this woman giving you a hard time sir?" he said.

"Why yes actually she is being rather nosy," Haytham said.

"Raksha how many times must I tell you about bothering my patrons," the bartender said.

"But he and I are just having a casual conversation why can't I have the luxury of that?" the woman said.

"Why don't you take you whoring ways out of my bar and stop pestering my patrons. Or do I have to call the police to your intrusion," he said.

The woman huffed as she walked out her hips swaying as she went past Haytham, "If you feel like you need a good acquaintance don't hesitate to call," she said as she walked out.

The bartender sighed, "Don't mind Raksha she is a bit nosy at times. She is the only Indian customer I have that seems to want to know everyone's business," the bartender said.

"Not a problem she is not the only woman who has done that to me," Haytham replied.

"By the way I have not seen you around here before, are you visiting?" the man said.

"Why yes from England actually I am visiting a friend of mine on business," Haytham replied.

"Say no more I don't want to know all my patrons secrets thank you. Though after a few good drinks they seem to spill whether I like it or not," the Bartender replied.

"I can see that," Haytham replied.

"Well I must be off enjoy your time in Egypt my friend, hopefully Allah will bless you this night," the bartender said and it was then that Haytham had to ask.

"Um before you go? Out of curiosity why the alcohol bar here in the middle of a Muslim nation? I mean not that I am grateful but this establishment does not seem to have the whole public thing outside the bar?" Haytham asked.

"You are also wondering why I speak good English yes?" the man said.

"Yes that too," Haytham was curious.

"Well I went to school in America for a few years and had to learn English. So that is how I know," the man said as he went back to his bar. Haytham decided he liked this man.

"So tell me my good fellow why the establishment?" and with that he took a sip of his drink.

"I wanted something the foreigners could feel comfortable in. I mean Egypt has seen its fair share of people from foreign lands come here to study its history. So why not have something from their home here to make them feel a bit more comfortable. I found my fellow Egyptians also liking this and I have something for the average Muslim that is non-alcoholic for their benefit. I also have rules here so that if they fail to follow they are thrown out," the bartender said pointing to the large hand painted board above the bar.

"Do you have to worry about religious police or ISIS agents banging on your door?" Haytham asked his voice sincere.

"Sometimes, but they mostly leave me alone. When the call for prayer is announced all drinks are canceled for about an hour or so. I do pay my respects to Allah you know," the bartender replied.

"When serving alcohol something I heard from a few friends is forbidden in your religion?" Haytham said.

"Yes, but business is business and I make good money here," the bartender replied.

Haytham said no more as he absorbed the music and enjoyed the last hours he had at the bar.

When he returned to where he was staying with William. He found himself at odds with several students as they past him and gave him odd looks. It was early in the morning just after Morning Prayer when he returned to the room. Now once he opened the door into the dorm that he saw how William had made himself at home.

The first thing that hit his nose was of course the coffee. He inhaled the smell as he immediately headed over to the coffee maker. Pouring himself a cup he waited till William filled his before filling him in on the night before.

"I like the look Haytham it suits you well," William commented after Haytham filled him in.

"Well I got tired of the beard and the long hair so a change was long overdue." Haytham replied.

"Well at least you are sensible enough to hide your features from prying eyes," William replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I kind of had to. The only problem is dealing with all the women staring at me. In fact one of them tried to find out everything she can about me. So I got the bartender to escort her out of the bar," Haytham replied.

"Well you were smart, did she follow you?" William asked.

"For a bit afterwards, gave her the slip though on the rooftops." Haytham replied.

Did she tag you? She could be a Templar after all," William asked.

"Yes, she did and I got rid of the tag that was in my shirt. I am not stupid William. Anyone that touches me I have to check for tags. This is not my time where things were much simpler." Haytham replied rather crossly.

"Just checking to make sure," William said dryly as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

Haytham smirked understanding where William came from after all. How many years did he have to watch his back; still watch his back? That was quite often and still he watched over his shoulder and is suspicious of anything and anyone that gave him a funny look.

The two remained silent while sipping coffee and somewhere along that time Haytham cooked breakfast. At least he had one skill he was proud to learn from his mother.

When the two were finished they both went to continue their search for the secrets to the pyramid. Pouring over the book that Haytham found and comparing notes.

It was around that time that there was a knock on the door. William was the first to answer it. At the front was a student one of the students who went with him to the dig site.

It was with luck that William remembered the poor man's name.

"Asad? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am sorry to bother you so soon after your return professor Miles, but I have some news for you," said Asad.

"Please sit Asad and don't mind my companion here anything you can say to me you can say in front of him," William said.

Asad looked relieved as he sat down, and Haytham immediately activated his Eagle Vision to see if the man before him was a threat. Showing himself to be blue Haytham relaxed as Asad started talking.

"I was coming to turn in my papers professor when I heard...voices," he said.

"What kind of voices?" asked William.

"Men talking in the streets of the temple you warned us about sir, I've heard it myself. They said that they were going to go out to Luxor tonight to see if they can get a glimpse of the goddess that resides there." Asad replied.

"Asad listen to me that goddess is no goddess, I know because Desmond tried to chase it," William said.

"Desmond? Your son? Is that why he was captured and taken to Syria?" asked Asad.

"Part of the reason yes, I've also heard stories about what happened to people around Luxor. They become slaves in a way that they become totally loyal and devout to that goddess." William replied.

"She is not whom she seems, she takes advantage of people and uses them for her twisted means." Haytham interrupted.

"I see you've had experience with this before sir?" said Asad.

"Yes, unfortunately this is not the only temple that she is at. There is one in the United States as well," Haytham replied.

"By Allah the almighty!" Asad replied.

"Now what we are telling you must stay in this room do you understand Asad?" William said.

"I understand sir, I perfectly understand. The other reason why I came to see you is that I overheard the men speaking. They said something about killing you is that true?" Asad said.

"I'm afraid it is Asad. I have...information as to the truth of the Goddess as you will. What she really is and why she is here. I will ask you Asad to please watch yourself and tell me where these men are?" William asked.

"They were down by the town hall near the dormitories. They said that they will wait for you to return home before they finish you I am afraid professor," Asad said.

"Well I can take care of myself thank you Asad, and don't worry about those men I have ways of dealing with them." William said.

"Are you going to kill them?" Asad asked.

"I don't know, hopefully it does not come to that," William replied.

"If you need anything professor you know where I am at," with that Asad got up and left but not before making sure that William looked at his notes. When he was gone he turned to Haytham, "What do you think?" he asked.

"If Abstergo is at your dorm I would say that there will be some fun to be had on this trip after all," Haytham replied.

"First things first we need to find out what my counterpart in this timeline has done, and so far I have found something in this journal," William stated as flipped to a page on the pyramid.

"See here," he pointed to a sketch. Haytham nodded as he looked at it.

The painting was typical Egyptian with the people in their stiff postures and hieroglyphs on the walls. What was unusual was the building and the people under it. The images appeared far older then the original Egyptian set up with an image of Juno in the middle.

"It looks like some sort of diagram," Haytham inquired.

"It is, it is the plans for the temple I had no idea I knew about it till now!" William said looking at the drawings.

"Good God!" Hayham said out loud.

"I see it too," William replied.

Right there they could see the markings that William had found as well as a photo that obviously had been taken years ago. The diagram depicts many things on there including the entrance and the exits of the temple.

"We need to get this to Malik and the others," Haytham said.

"I know but I don't know how," William replied.

"Yes you do it is called 'going back'" Haytham replied.

"If only it were that...wait I have an idea," William said and pulled out his cellphone the one he kept for his students.

Going down the list he managed to spot Asad's number and dialed.

"_This is Asad," _Asad answered in Arabic.

"Asad sorry to disturb you this is Professor Miles could you come back to my office you had forgotten some papers here. They are for the summer assignment," William stated.

"_Oh alright Professor I will be right over," _with that Asad hung up.

"So all we have to do is wait," Haytham replied.

"Yes," William replied.

It was about half an hour later that Asad returned he was looking rather disheveled.

"You had something for me Professor?" he asked and William had him sit. Haytham closed the door and activated eagle vision just in case. He found nothing on Asad and when he indicated so to William the man relaxed.

"Asad when was the last time you visited your family back in Luxor?" William asked.

"A while now, I have not even seen them since we left the dig." Asad replied.

"Well what I am about to tell you is of great importance. I had to say you had an assignment because I don't know if those men are listening or not." William replied.

"I understand is your life in danger?" Asad said getting worried.

"I a way yes, it was because of the research I had been doing in Luxor in the Valley of the Kings. I want you go deliver this to my associate in Luxor. His name is Malik Al-Sayf tell him I sent you because normal communication will be tapped. So please Asad if you are not able to I understand." William begged something Haytham has not heard from in a long time.

"Well I have a funeral to go to in Luxor I will deliver it then," Asad said.

"Thank you my friend, when do you leave?" William asked.

"This afternoon that is why I look like crap," Asad replied.

"Well thank you for your time and stay safe," William replied.

Asad nodded before he walked out with what appears to be the research books for his assignment. William nodded to Haytham and the man walked out to make sure Asad was safe.

When he exited the building the first thing he did was remain in the crowds. The concert had long since ended on Campus and students were returning to their dorms or whatever was left of the after concert party. Haytham found this to his advantage as he walked through campus. When he neared a rooftop nearest to the dorms he climbed up from the sidelines. There he had full advantage of seeing his quarry head into the dorms.

Using his Eagle vision he watched the golden form of Asad ascend the stairs towards his room.

He also saw the two read figures waiting for him there.

So while the man was in the elevator Haytham scaled the side of the building into the dorm room to deal with the assailants. Both of them were armed but they did not see the man behind them as he came and took them out in seconds. Dragging their bodies out of the building and out of the room was a pain. But he managed to get them to the ground floor away from any suspicious students.

When he had gotten them out he immediately threw them into a dumpster. That dumpster was for the left over garbage so their bodies will never be found again. Thankfully he was long gone before Asad even made it to his room.

When he had gotten down again he managed to make sure there was no one else after Asad. When he started to make his way back he started to get the impression that someone was watching him. So he took a turn once again down another walkway around campus. As he walked he then headed over to where music was pounding from one of the rooms just off to the side.

When he opened the door there was students dancing around like maniacs. He had not expected a party this big here. For an Arab country there was students acting like...well modern Americans.

Haytham hated that analogy, but it was true from the movies he had to watch. Rock music played as people of all types danced around. Haytham walked in as people laughed and were too drunk to notice the party crasher. Turning behind him he spotted his pursuers trying to get in, but because of their uniforms they were blocked by the people there.

The room was large enough for Haytham to maneuver. He was dressed like one of them so he decided to blend in better. His salt and pepper hair thankfully played a part as he walked up to some random group of dancers on the dance floor. Having never danced like this was something new to him.

He began to copy the movements of the men in the room. Soon he was joined by several of the women there along with other men. The floor was filled with people enough people to fill the room. The music was loud and blaring and Haytham only recognized it as hard rock. Dancing around he was more then happy to dance to it to keep his pursuers off.

When he finally gotten into the rhythm of dancing like an idiot. One of the girls started to feel him in places he'd rather not and politely he took her hand away. From the looks of her face she was clearly not Egyptian or Arabic. Her pale skin was a giveaway. Eagle vision confirmed that she was not a threat.

Though he saw that the men tried to get to him looking for a source. Haytham thought now was a good time to disappear.

Slipping out the door Haytham made a hasty retreat back towards William's office.

When he returned William was already back to typing his so called paper and editing it to give to the board.

"How is writing your Thesis going?" he asked a bit amused.

"Crappy, I did not realize I lived a boring life," William replied.

"Are you saying that being an Assassin was fun?" Haytham said a smirk on his face.

"Not always, but at least I didn't have to constantly write these bullshit papers out. I wrote the truth most of the time," William stated.

"I know my friend you think being a Grandmaster of the Templar Order was any better. I had to constantly write report after report of our progress back in my day. It was boring and tedious work." Haytham stated as he smirked at William.

"Well nowadays I mostly write about how many of my brothers died. At least it was good to know that the Templars feel the same way," William stated as he finished writing on his laptop and began to edit his work.

"It must be hard writing in two languages," Haytham stated.

"No, it is not hard I am thankful for a translation program so that way it saves half the time," William stated.

"Just how long were you a supposed 'professor'?" Haytham asked.

"About thirty years according to this," William stated looking at the placard on the wall.

"Ok," Haytham said.

"You know what? Fuck this I need a break! Why don't we head out for a couple of beers I could use one," William stated.

"Ok, since when have an Assassin and a Templar hung out together?" Haytham stated as he saw William close his computer.

"Since when has Templars and Assassins married each other?" William replied.

"Good point," Haytham replied.

Both of them gotten off the chairs and made their way out. Heading towards the doors they walked down the stairs towards their destination.

The bar that Haytham was at earlier.

When the doors opened of course there was no alcohol served. Only food and minor drinks since it was still day out.

"Welcome back friend! What can I get you?" asked the bartender as he was cleaning his bar.

"Two beers for now friend and a table," said Haytham.

The bartender indicated to one of the waitresses and she quickly gotten them a table. She was clearly Muslim with her Hijab over her head, but she took their order for beer well enough. Walking away she quickly returned with some pints of beer for them. Having drank their fill both of them began to chat about idle things till they finally ordered their food.

It did not take long for food to arrive both Haytham and William ate their fill while watching the crowd.

"So how does it feel to find out your son has run off to get married?" Haytham asked over their food.

"Irritated, but I can see why Desmond did it. I mean I admit I was not the greatest father on earth. In fact I pushed him harder then I pushed the rest of them. And yet I failed to be there when he fell. He told me once that is the reason why he left. That and the fact he thought the Assassins were nothing more then a myth...a story that his mother and I made up to keep him in line." William admitted.

"When I found out I had a son I was about forty years of age. Connor was sixteen when I first saw him on the rooftops in Boston, but I did not know he was my son at the time. It was not till years later that I found out that Ziio had given birth to a son," Haytham replied.

"How did you know he was your son?" William asked.

"He told me with a punch to the face. I am sure you saw that in the Animus," Haytham replied.

"Not much just the main events we were kind of in a rush you know." William shot back.

Haytham laughed, "Well it was at night when we were chasing Benjamin Church that Connor and I gotten into an argument. I was a bit of an asshole when I commented on his sleeping arrangements. I swear he was a worse neat freak then me." Haytham said.

"Wait, you got into a fight with your son about how _clean_ his room was?" William was surprised.

By now the alcohol was taking effect and both men felt more relaxed. So the bantering went on.

"Yes, I did not know that the son of a man was supposed to do the opposite which was a messy room. But Connor's cabin was so clean that there was not a spec of dust or salt anywhere! I don't remember much of the rest but it went south from there. We started arguing about stupid crap mainly about who's Order was better. Then that was when he shouted about him being my son." Haytham replied.

"Ouch," William agreed.

"Yeah, and then it turned into a fist fight," Haytham laughed.

They both laughed, "We are both terrible fathers," William admitted.

"At least you got to spend a good portion of your time with Desmond," Haytham admitted.

"Nah I was not there half the time. I spent a lot of time trying to keep my people safe, and then I took out my frustrations on my kid. Some father I was," William replied.

At this time noise began to filter through the doors as a group of students entered. Both men took sips from their beers to see the college kids going to the bar. Because it was still broad daylight both men watched with some amusement as they sat down and joked about random stuff.

Shaking their heads both men decided they better leave the bar. Getting up they paid for their meals and their drinks and headed out. Along the way back to the dorm they saw the sports field just in view.

It was a soccer field with several students playing on it. From the looks of it was the men's team playing. Several girls stood to the side with a ball on their hands. Obviously from the girls team waiting for their turn. Haytham and William sat down on the bleachers trying to see if they can get themselves a good view of the field.

"You know, I wish we were like those people," Haytham said.

"Why?" asked William.

"So ignorant and so carefree...makes me miss the good old days," he replied.

"Ah yes the days were we were not busy fighting each other and playing with others is that right Templar," William shot back.

"Ah yes," Haytham replied.

When they arrived back at the office however the first thing they discovered was the broken door.

"What the hell?" William said and both men rushed towards the room.

They both stopped however when they heard voices. Both of them leaned against the frame of the door.

"Hurry the fuck up we have to find that book!" said one voice.

"We looked everywhere sir! There is no book to be found!" said another.

"Shut up and keep looking! Miles must have hidden it somewhere!" said a very familiar voice.

Both men looked at each other and knew who's voice it was.

It was Burg's...

Quickly sneaking away back down the hallway Haytham and William managed to sneak out of the building and off the campus.

"Shit that was close," said William.

"What are they searching for?" asked Haytham.

"My guess? That book you have, it just might be the key to getting Desmond's wife out of that temple, and you back to your time," said William.

"Then shall we be off then?" Haytham replied.

"Yes, back to Alexandria the others will want to know about this," William replied.

"Though I have to admit I like your version of University better then mine. A lot more can be done don't you say?" Haytham said as they headed towards the main street.

"Yes, though it does have its dull moments," William replied.

"That it does my friend, that it does," Haytham shot back.

TBC

**a/n: Like I said I had a lot of fun writing this. It was fun trying to do something different that ties in with the story. In fact the inspiration for this sure enough came from Indiana Jones and I just wanted to get it out of my system. Now the next chapter will tie things up a bit and I will warn you it will be lengthy so bare with me. And as always please leave a review just no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE. **


	39. Chapter 38: Will it Succeed?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED AND THE SONGS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTERS. THEY BELONG TO THIER RESPECTIVE OWNERS. **

**A/n: Ok so now that playtime is over we go back to our main program. But before I do I have somethings I wanted to clarify. Someone PM me asking why I have so many characters in place. Well if you read previous chapters you know why. As for why I have Dave on the back burner he will play a role later. But for now I need to get everyone back so it can get to the main task of just Malik and Evelyn. But I am not going to jump around like an idiot. So that is why everything seems so slow right now. **

**That and real life sucks I had been so busy lately that it was hard to find the time to write. So here right now I am writing this. **

**Ok enough ranting on my part on with the story. **

**BROKEN WINGS **

**Chapter 38: Will it succeed?**

_Oh soldiers of Allah  
Never we will ever divert  
Never we will ever divert... from the steps of faith  
Our path is the straight path  
Our path is the straight path... with the guidance of the Qur'an_

_Marching on, on the path of the truth, oh soldiers of Allah_

_Promise on us the lions of the sanctum_  
_We will march forward, never will we yield_  
_Until the moment of the battle... we return soldiers answering the call_

_And undoubtedly one day, the Aqsa will return_  
_So the redemption will forever remain_

_To the gardens of my Lord the martyr went_  
_From His path never we will ever divert_

_We will go forth as soldiers crushing our enemies_  
_With the Qur'an of our Lord as our resource_

_And it sends in us a new certainty_  
_That the day of martyrship is a glorious victory_

_Nasheed – Soldiers of Allah_

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

_Masyaf Syria 1191 A.D._

_Malik had just returned from another run in with the city guard. Ever since the Crusades started up again he had been having a harder time dealing with the guards. His stump on his arm only growing more painful by the minute. _

"_What do you want Cripple?" a merchant said. _

_"Please be a bit nicer to him after all he did fight in the Sultan's army," another merchant said. _

"_How do you know?" asked the first. _

"_Look at his scars no man carries that kind of scars and lives to tell the tale unless he is a soldier," the second merchant said. _

"_So, does that mean I have to be nice to him? No!" The first merchant said. _

"_You don't have to be an asshole, but show some mercy on him," the second said. _

"_Fine whatever, what do you want?" the first said to Malik. _

"_I just need something for the pain," Malik said pointing to his stump. _

"_Ah some Hash and some of this should help," the man said finally noticing Malik's pained face. _

_Malik paid for the medicine and headed back towards the bureau. As he walked he noticed the stares. The fingers pointing at him and calling him names. One person actually threw a stone at him, but was quickly stopped by the guards. In fact one stone hit his head and he went down. A pair of arms quickly wrapped themselves around him to steady him. _

"_Watch where you throw that thing!" A man shouted. _

"_Damn cripple he should have died out there on the field!" another man shouted. _

"_Show mercy on his soul! Allah had praised him for his service to the Sultan with his life. So show some kindness!" the man said. _

"_Fuck Allah! he is nothing more then a false God!" the person who shouted was obviously not a Muslim. The first man, a guard raised his sword,_

"_What was that Infidel!" the man said. _

"_I said that man should have died with all your filthy kind!" the man clearly angry as he too pulled out his sword. Malik at that time was smart enough to back away from the fight as he walked down the street with his now forgotten medicine. The jar that contained his ointments had fallen and shattered on the street and he was in need of some pain relief. _

_Not that there was nothing the crippled man could do only go with the pain once more. _

_PRESENT DAY LUXOR_

Malik woke with a start. The dream hadn't been an really unpleasant one, but a dream was still a dream. His time being complacent had returned the dreams to him. For the past two months he either been too tired to dream, or he had been busy with the others. In all Malik had been rather busy and thus did not have a dream.

Until tonight.

Movement caught his eye as he looked down at Evelyn's sleeping form. She too had been busy with the others. She had been mostly helping Rebecca and Shaun so they did not have much time together. The crumpling of her face into a frown had him carefully leaning over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. That made her return to a more peaceful serene look.

He smiled softly on her sleeping form.

Of course she was fully clothed they had not done anything the night before because both were too exhausted by events to even consider sex. As he sat there thinking to himself he would have gone mad if it were not for the woman sleeping beside him.

In fact as he got up to use the bathroom he could not stop thinking of what might have happened had he not met Evelyn.

He probably would have died.

From what he remembered the doctor saying a while ago Malik's healers did a poor job of extracting the bone from his arm. The result was a serious infection. Back then however they did not have the healing techniques they do now. Maybe when he goes back to his own time he will perhaps find better ways similar to those of this time. His people deserve that much.

As he crawled back into bed Evelyn's arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. He smiled as he returned the gesture and went back to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

_KAILUA KONA HAWAII, 2013_

"_Hey baby!" _

_Evelyn cringed once again as she turned to find Barry just outside of her workplace. He was once again wearing his customary black leather jacket. It made him seem as if he was bigger when in actuality it made him look ridiculous._

"_Can I help you?" Evelyn said as she slowly backed away from him. _

"_Now, now is that anyway to greet you lover," Barry replied as he stepped closer. _

"_You know as well as I do that its over, now leave before I call the cops," Evelyn said. _

_By now he had gotten right up to Evelyn and right up into her face. Evelyn was shaking in fear when he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled. Forcing her head back he traced his lips across her neck. The sensation felt hot and disgusting to Evelyn as he ran his tongue along her arteries. _

_"You know you taste so sweet when you are scared. I like that taste of you," he stated. _

"_Leave me the fuck alone Barry," Evelyn stated but that resulted in him throwing her against the wall. The resulting crashing of boxes and crates caused her to stumble when he pounced. He pinned her to the ground, _

_"Get off of me!" she shouted. _

_"Now, now there is no one here to hear you my dear. It is just you and me tonight," Barry said as he undid his pants and Evelyn struggled even harder. _

_That only resulted in Barry forcing her legs open and her pants down while he worked his cock out of his pants. _

_The familiar pain of him entering her was all she felt as he thrusted into her. Tears clung to her eyes as he pumped into her. He rocked her so hard that her head was hitting the wall behind her. When he was done he spilled his seed all over her clothes. Evelyn was nothing but a twitching bundle of nerves. _

"_There is no one here to help you baby its just you and me," he said. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Evelyn shot up with a start. Already the light of the desert sun filled the window as she looked down at the empty space in front of her. The sounds of the shower was all that she heard to let her know that Malik was up and getting dressed for the day.

Getting out of bed she too went to get dressed. She brushed her teeth and waited for Malik to get out of the shower. When he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist Evelyn could not help but admire the strong physique. But soon enough she too was in the shower enjoying the cold water cascading down her body. When she was done she was fully dressed for the day.

"Well it is nice to see you," Shaun said as he woke up as well. Rebecca just turned in for the night each taking turns monitoring Desmond's group progress. Aveline was sitting at the table enjoying some bread and cheese for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone," Evelyn said as she sat down.

"Good morning to you too _Mademoiselle _how are you this morning?" Aveline asked.

"Oh I am fine thank you for the compliment." Evelyn replied as she started eating her breakfast.

Aveline smiled as she too continued her breakfast. It was not long before Malik came out of the shower and gathered his own food of cheese and bread to eat. There was not much in the way of food and today was the day that Malik and Evelyn were to go to do a food run. Then they would continue to monitor Desmond's group as they entered the temple.

"Since you are all gathered I might as well update you on the latest with our group," Shawn said as he sat down.

"As of last night Desmond's group managed to get back into the temple with no problems. Thanks to the Apple's disguise mode we are able to get deep inside. However the main pyramid is still hard to get into but..." Shawn at this point was interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone at the table froze and in the case of both Aveline and Shawn grabbed a couple of pistols. Both of them at either side of the door it was Malik who answered.

"Who's there?"

"I am sorry to interrupt but I have a message for a Mr. Malik Al-Sayf it is from Professor William Miles," a very hesitant voice said. Aveline held up her hand and her eyes quickly switched to a more gold color.

"He is clean," she said.

Malik opened the door and an Egyptian man stood at the entrance panting as if he had ran all the way from the desert.

"I am sorry sir, but I had to evade pursuit." the man said.

"Were you followed," Shawn asked.

"No, I managed to lose them when I took off my jacket and left it on some homeless man," the man said huffing and puffing.

"You said William sent you why?" Malik asked.

The man then put his hand in his pocket and the others held up their guns. At Aveline's assistance they lowered their weapons.

"The Professor asked specifically for you Malik. He said you might be the best at interpreting this," he said pulling out a book and handed it to Malik. Malik took the book and placed it on the table. There he opened it up and using his single hand rummaged through the pages. His eyes widened when he saw the contents.

"Malik, honey what is it?" Evelyn asked.

"It is a detailed map of the pyramid! This is exactly what we need," he said as he looked at the apple.

"Is there a way to get a hold of Desmond's group?" Malik asked.

"Yes the bluetooth that we gave him. He should be checking in shortly hopefully we can get a hold of him there.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW A FEW HOURS LATER

Desmond placed the earpiece down. He just got off the phone with Malik's group in Luxor. So far the disguises held and he managed to get the information he need. Thanks to the book that Malik had they now have a detailed map of the pyramid. The Apple in Malik's possession allowed Aveline to transfer the information to his brain so that way he can make his way over to the pyramid to free his wife.

_Jessica_

Just the thought of his wife makes him worry more as he continued down the long tunnel to his destination. Right beside him was Arno along with Jacob, Shay and Shao. All of them once again entered the long expanse that was the underground city. The streets were deserted except for the few men that Abstergo has planted around. They held guns and walked around with a purpose. Desmond and the others remained in the shadows as a sentry moved past. When he did they moved across the shadows towards the pyramid. But just before they reached it they slipped underneath in a separate tunnel.

The tunnel itself is not like the streets above. This one is well lit with lights that go down the long hallway towards a destination.

"Is this part of the map Desmond?" Shay asked.

"Yeah if I remember from the memory drop we should be able to enter without detection." With that Desmond began to make his way towards the tunnel's end.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW

After Malik had Aveline deposit the memory into Desmond's mind the door opened to let in Ezio. The Italian looked worse for wear considering he was on night duty.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"I was tailed that was why I took so long to get back," he said depositing some groceries onto the counter.

"Abstergo?" asked Shawn.

"No, by locals looking to have a good time. But I figure Abstergo was not too far behind it. So I went scouting around and visited a few bars," Ezio replied.

"You mean visited with some whores," said Shawn.

"Nonsense those whores are of horrible quality here. No I have no time for that when my own flesh and blood is put on the line. I did as I said I went to the bars and made some friends," he said sitting down.

"Friends?" Malik asked.

"Oh yes the local rif-raff of this city. Sometimes its nice to make some friends. Well turns out I managed to find some interesting information concerning the people of the pyramid." Ezio said as he began to make his food to eat.

"Oh and what is that?" asked Evelyn.

"I've heard from my contacts that when the people return and change they start doing strange things." Ezio said.

"That part we know," Shawn replied.

"But that is not the half of it. You see they recently started doing ritual killings. People who wonder the streets at random fall victim to these people. They are known as the 'Children of Juno,'" Ezio said.

Malik chose this time to sit interested in what was being said, "Children of Juno?" he asked.

"Si, they would go into the cities dressed like the locals. Interact as them, but then a signal is given and then they attack without warning in the name of Juno. From what some of them tell me these people have all been workers at the Abstergo site out in the desert. Many fear that they are somehow cursed and when the spirits of the dead call they will answer," Ezio said.

"Brainwashing that sounds like subliminal messaging to me," Shawn said.

"Sub..what?" Malik asked confused.

"Subliminal messaging; messages hidden within something simple like a song or in this case those sermons that Desmond told us about. I bet they contain subliminal messaging or maybe...wait," with that Shawn gotten up and walked over to his computer.

Typing in a few keys he managed to bring up a screen. There on that screen was a video of Altair fighting his way through the crowds in Masyaf. The people kept chanting, 'Al-Mualim will save us all!'

"I don't remember seeing this on the Helix," Malik said surprised.

"That was because what you saw was the altered version of what happened. This is the video footage from the Animus before the time alteration. What you saw was what happened afterward. So if you had not left your original time this is what would have happened," Shawn said.

Malik watched the footage play out right in front of his eyes. Everything that happened in front of him from the death of his master till even before that.

It all started to make sense now.

If the doctors had not screwed up his stitches, and he had not disappeared then he would have still been the hateful man in Jerusalem. He would have survived true but...as he looked closer the signs of sickness are still there. It was just hidden better.

He was still sick with fever but he was not so sick as to be invalid.

As he watched Altair's quest through this unaltered footage Malik began to understand something about the apple. It was an object for control much like it is for illusions.

"I think I understand where this is going," he said looking up.

"What do you mean Malik," Evelyn asked.

"I was supposed to be that man in the video instead I was brought here. I have a purpose and that purpose was to protect those I hold most dear to me. That is you my dear Evelyn, your family, friends and even everyone here. So if its the last thing I do I will protect you all and protect the timeline. Ezio since you were dead when they brought you back what are the chances of you returning to your own time?" Malik asked.

"I don't know actually but if it pleases you I could stay here," he stated.

"So you don't wish to return to your time?" Malik stated.

"I could but what is the point I've already died no? So if I go back then what would I go back too?" Ezio stated.

"You could go back and train Shao after all she did come to your country to train under you since her mentor died. Maybe instead of seeing your wife again you can travel to China to help her," Malik stated.

"Or I could help you since you will need all the allies you can get in your time. Don't forget we are in this together Senor so no matter what happens we stick together," Ezio stated.

"You are right," Malik said.

"Guys you need to see this," said Aveline.

The group gathered around the monitor systems and saw through Desmond's camera something that they had not seen before.

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Now looking at what was before him was a total understatement. The room in front of him was massive with lights going in all directions.

"This is totally different then the one I dealt with in Libson," Shay said.

Looking around the group found themselves exploring the area.

"Shay did this look like the one found in the Arctic then?" this time it was Shao who asked.

"Aye, that one was full of light and booby traps," Shay said.

"Spread out and look out for booby traps," Desmond warned.

Sure enough the group manged to avoid setting off any booby traps. The triggers were everywhere, but the object in the middle of the room was the same. A dark pyramid unlike the one above ground. This one however was a lot sharper in appearance and it housed a very small object.

"That is the power cell I've touched back in Libson. It is very fragile and it can kill everything within a hundred mile radius," Shay warned.

"I see so it is like a portable nuke then?" Desmond stated.

"Aye," replied Shay.

"Then how are we going to get through to Desmond's wife mon ami?" Arno asked.

"According to the maps the way there is just above us. There are some service tunnels leading up towards the main chamber. Remember we are the lowest part. Down below is the planet's mantel and core. This thing feeds off that energy so we have to watch ourselves," Desmond warned.

"I understand," Shao said.

"So do we," the other two replied as they took to a pillar that led directly upwards. From there it was a matter of climbing directly up towards where they are located in the central chamber.

When they got to the top of the tunnels they quietly moved towards the pyramid's interior following the mental map that was downloaded to their brains.

It was sometime later that they managed to get to the top. Though by now their hands were sore and stiff with excessive climbing. When they got to the top of the pit they managed to scramble out. Inside was a room that was brightly lit and their feet thankfully did not make a sound. Though the occasional sound of a guard or two made them hide in many places.

Desmond checked the areas for cameras but so far there was nothing.

Most likely Juno already knows we're here, he thought to himself.

Walking quietly they made their way towards a corridor where there was even more guards. The guards were armed with strange weapons. Desmond knows they are from the first civilization. They walked with a purpose, their eyes blank as if their souls had been sucked from them.

"Shit mate this is not good," Jacob whispered.

"Yeah and according to the map where they are keeping the women must be in the harem chambers. It was were the old masters kept the women to themselves," Desmond said to him.

"That would be a good place to start," Shao replied.

They turned right then left following the map. Then after what seemed like hours in the well lit areas they finally came to a dark room. This one was used by the servants to house the harem. Opening the door they found to their shock the forms of all the servants lying as if in death on platforms.

There they are monitored by other people from the looks of it scientists from Abstergo.

Pulling back into the darkness they were shocked.

"Malik did you get all that?" Desmond whispered.

"Yes, it is rather disturbing to see. Did you see Jessica by any chance?" Malik asked on the other side.

"No, at least not yet," Desmond said.

MALIK'S POINT OF VIEW.

Evelyn stood by his side after seeing that Malik was disturbed. From what they had seen on the video feeds Abstergo has the girls on platforms and monitors.

But why?

"Why is it so important that they keep those women there. To use as both worshipers and slaves?" Malik asked Ezio and Shawn.

"I don't know but I have seen this kind of thing before back in Constantinople." Ezio replied.

"Really?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, they would take young women mainly those from poor families and sell them as slaves. The families themselves would also try to sell them because they could not afford an extra mouth to feed. But here I see not only that but these women being subject to something far more vile," Ezio stated.

Malik and Evelyn looked up horrified at what they saw. Some of the women had tubes going through them as if testing for blood. Upon further inspection they looked rather unhealthy as if they have not been eating for some time.

"They are drawing too much blood," Evelyn said suddenly.

"What do you mean Habibi?" Malik asked.

"Those tubes leaving the women. They are blood gathering tubes and those tubes lead to those bags. I've volunteered for a blood drive on occasion. And from what I found out from the nurses there is that you can't take more then two pints of blood. If you do then a person can die. So it is required that only one person at a time can donate blood. Then when they are done offer them some iron supplements." Evelyn replied.

"Iron supplements?" Ezio asked.

"To replenish their blood. Iron or specifically small traces of it that naturally occur in food. Can be used to replenish the blood lost during donation or if a person is wounded or ill. I remember having to take them when I was in the hospital," Malik replied.

"I see so it can be any Iron then?" Ezio asked.

"No, normal Iron will kill you in its natural state. It has to be processed by food plants such as spinach or in animal byproducts such as milk." Shawn replied.

"Bene I see now. This world has so much to see I just wish I had time to see them," Ezio replied.

"Well when we go back to our own time we have to make sure to take some of this knowledge with us. After all what good would it do if the assassins were killed off early," Malik replied to Ezio. The Italian grinned.

"Guys you should look at this!" Evelyn said to them.

The group rushed over to the display once more.

To their shock a holographic figure is seen walking through the facility.

Juno

DESMOND'S POINT OF VIEW

Desmond was shocked to see Juno's holographic form floating there and examining the bodies. Each and every female there was examined as she checked out the monitors.

"Are they to your liking my lady," said one of the scientists.

"Oh they are to my liking, but there is still one that is resistant to the treatments is she not?" Juno said.

"Yes, the one we gotten from America. She has proving to be most difficult even when we threatened the life of her son." said the first.

"Do not threaten the life of the offspring it will only make the mother fight harder to protect them. What about this one's mate did you manage find find out who it is?" she said.

"Yes my lady Desmond Miles, the former Assassin," the man replied.

Desmond's eyes widened when Juno smirked, "So my chosen disciple has in fact produced an heir. Is the child safe?" she said.

"Yes my lady," the scientist replied.

"Good we need to make sure that child is well cared for and as for the female. Keep her alive for now her spirit is strong I could use some amusement," she said. With that Juno disappeared once again leaving the scientists in awe by her presence.

As soon as it happened they got right back to work draining blood from the victims. Desmond's face was pale as he looked towards the others in the darkness.

"We need to find my son," he whispered.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

"We need to find my son," Desmond's voice said over the speakers.

They all heard it and knew what that meant. They will have to try to find the boy as well as his wife.

As soon as all of the scientists left Desmond and the others quickly went to look for any cameras or security in the room. When they were done they quickly examined all the women on the tables.

"All of them are gone!" said Arno. His face showed his distress at having been too late. The women were unable to wake up and when opening their eyelids appear to be empty.

"They are like some sort of dolls," said Shao looking at the one closest to her.

"Their Minds must have collapsed," said Shawn over the radio.

"Minds collapse?" Desmond said.

"Just like your adventures in the Animus with the Pieces of Eden these people must have had their minds collapse under the power of a POE," Without hesitation it became clear.

This temple is one large Piece of Eden.

"We need to find Jessica Now," Desmond ordered.

They searched the room looking at all the bodies. Desmond quickly switched to eagle vision and scoured the bodies hoping to find his beloved wife. It was then that he suddenly past a flash of gold. Turning his head he was met with a fiery temper as the woman continued to struggle against the holds. Her cursing clear as day.

"I got her!" Desmond said to the others.

Shao was there first as she busied herself with freeing Desmond's wife from the table. Desmond got one look at her and felt her for the first time. Every scar on her body down to the birth mark on her back. He knew it was her but just to be sure.

"Jess! Jessie wake up!" he said to her.

Slowly dark eyes opened and a fist headed straight for his head.

"Hey Jessie cut it out will you! Its me Desmond!" Desmond said.

"Des...mond?" she said slowly as her eyes started to focus.

"Jessica its me, though right now I don't look like me at the moment," he said.

"How...?" was her weak question.

"Um...New York when we first met you were delivering liquor to the Bad Weather and Jeremy was there to greet you remember? I sounded like a total idiot that day." he whispered to her.

"What...was it...that you said to me...that day on our date?" she said.

"Which one?" Desmond asked.

"The one you took me to see the statue," she said. Her voice becoming more coherent as Arno detached the machine.

"The Statue of Liberty?" he said.

"Yes," was her reply.

"What part of that conversation do you want me to remember?" Desmond said his voice faultering.

"The one where you tell me who you really are?" she said.

He remembered now... "The part where I told you that I can't tell you because of my Creed?" Desmond replied.

"Yes," she said.

"I told you I could not tell you my real name because it would be against my Creed," he said.

"Desmond it is you..." she whispered before she passed out again.

"She is exhausted we must get out of here," said Shao.

"What about Alex?" asked Desmond.

"Not here..." was the whisper.

"Jessie now hold on we are going to get you out," Desmond said as he picked her up.

The rushed out just as a group of guards came around. Suddenly gunfire began to spout from their barrels. The group ran back towards the way they came. Not missing a single beat they ran towards their destination. The hidden doorway that they entered in.

The outside desert was all they needed to escape capture as men of all areas began to shoot. Luckily for the group Aveline's disguise held as they disappeared into the crowd of slaves. Once there they vanished completely unseen until they managed to get out of the pyramid area. Then they made their way quickly out of the pit amongst the alarms and sirens going on.

When they gotten out they barely managed to steal a vehicle and escape back towards the city.

While driving Arno made short work of the drones following using his eagle vision to see them in the sky. Once he saw them he shot them down one by one. When there were none left he managed to hide the gun and ditched the vehicle once safe in the city.

"That was close!" Desmond said as they raced into the streets towards the meeting place.

EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW

Evelyn's heart nearly was in her throat when she saw the group return. She gave Desmond's group a hug Desmond in turn gave it back along with Malik and the others in the room. Rebecca at this time had woken up and Shawn filled her in on the details.

"Is everyone here? I mean your wife and son?" Evelyn asked.

At the solemn look did Evelyn realize her mistake. Only Desmond's wife was there but there was no signs of his son, "Desmond I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright," he said.

"He...we don't know where he is or if he is even here," replied Arno.

"He is not here..." said a new voice. They all turned to see Jessica holding on to Desmond her face was ashen with lack of sunlight. But she can clearly see the Asian resemblance.

"Where is he?" asked Malik.

"He is being kept in a safe house in London. Oh Des I don't know what they are doing to him. I've...I've heard that you died, even seen your body...how?" she asked.

"I will explain later. Right now I need to get a hold of my dad to tell him the news and get back to Alexandria as fast as possible," Desmond said.

"Well all I can say is that we don't have much time. If we leave before they find us I am sure we can make it to the train station before it leaves this afternoon," Shawn said.

"Alright it is settled then," Desmond replied.

"We are off to London,"

TBC

**A/n: Whew it has been a while. Work has pretty much killed the mojo for a while. That and I had art commissions piled up. So writing had been put on the back burner. Then I started watching Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and fell in love with it. I mean I love it even wrote a story about it. It was because of that, that I was able to finish this chapter. Oh man things are going to get thicker around here. I just hope I can get off my ass and finish playing Unity. It seems that I can only play it on Sundays now...what a shame. Anyhow enough random babbling from me I just hope you all like this chapter and remember comment, review but no FLAMES PLEASE! It is getting rather dull, and if you don't like it then don't read it. Thank you**


End file.
